


A Little Bit of Attitude

by Ivanna_panda13



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Angst, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Love Triangles, Overdosing, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 180,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivanna_panda13/pseuds/Ivanna_panda13
Summary: Samantha Lee Bass loved everyone around her and had the biggest of hearts, just like her older brother Tommy. Tommy was always the crazy kid who loved everyone around him. They were connected to the hip with their middle sister Athena the entire time they grew up. It wasn't until Tommy and Sammi got older that Sammi began becoming into her 'own' person. Luckily for Tommy, two of his band members might be the reason Sammi stays around.





	1. That Is Not Your Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this motley crue/the dirt fanfic! Feel free to leave any comments to help me out! Thanks! xx :)

"Dude, Nikki, I have this sick idea for the stage at Starwood on Friday!" the energetic drummer dropped on the sofa of a two-bedroom slum of an apartment he shared with two other men. Tommy grabbed his Budweiser from the coffee table and took a swing as he looked up at his roommate. The dark-haired man sat next to the drummer pulling a notebook into his lap and a beer in his hand. "What do you got, T-Bone?" Nikki swung his beer as he examined the lyrics to a song with potential. "Okay, so my sister Sammi has this black bed sheet, right? We should paint Motley Crüe on it with white spray paint and hang it before the show starts! So when Mick does his starting guitar rift, it gets pulled down, and BAM the show begins!" Tommy excitedly explained his idea with hand motions and even standing on the beaten-down sofa.

"Man fucking stand on this sofa again, and you're gonna fucking break it even more." Nikki pushed one of the drummers' legs to settle him down with an annoyed look. "Also, how come we haven't met this apparent Sammi sister of yours? We met Athena already, so what gives, man?" Tommy thought for a moment as Nikki eyed him on why exactly he never brought Sammi around. Athena was a case of chance on meeting his older brother's three bandmates; he needed someone to help him with drums, and Athena was the only choice. Sammi, on the other hand, had a life outside of her siblings even before she turned 18. She went off to do things on her own and didn't think about inviting her brother anywhere anymore. It saddened Tommy when he thought about it for longer than two minutes. "She's been busy being an independent adult," Tommy shrugged as his head went up to see his blonde roommate Vince walk into the apartment.

"Hey idiots, what are you guys doing?" the blondie walked into the kitchen to grab the last Budweiser and pull a chair from the small table next to Mick Mar's practice amp. "Discussing how Tommy hasn't introduced us to his little sister Sammi" Nikki threw the notebook on to the coffee table and kicked his feet up. Vince swung his beer "You might not have met her, but I have. She used to be this little Shirley Temple when I first met Tommy. Honestly, the sweetest 12-year old I met in my life! She would take me blankets when I slept in their van for a month, so I didn't get sick." Tommy smiled at the memory of Sammi remaining innocent. "Well, damn, if Vince is allowed to meet your sister, I'm actually offended!" Nikki chuckled as he threw the bottle in a small corner between the sofa and window. "Dude, trust me if I could get her around I would!" the drummer laughed looking at his roommates "We'd always do shit together when we were growing up. She just found shitty girly friends in high school and stopped hanging out with me." Tommy muttered as he sank into the sofa. Nikki gave the drummer a sympathetic smile and patted his knee.

"Pretty sure she'll come around. If her friends are girly and shitty, they'll drag her to our gigs at some point." Tommy chuckled at the bassist with a big grin. "How come we can't just go to your parents' house? She still lives there, no?" Vince asked as he threw the last bottle into the corner along with Nikki's. "Pretty sure she's at work already," Tommy mumbled as he went to grab a can of hairspray to burn a cockroach. "Well, where does she work then? Also, where the fuck has Mick been all day?" Nikki looked outside the apartment in search of Mick's car. "Uh, some prep store at the mall. Something casuals." Tommy entirely focusing on the burning the insect that crawled around the carpets. "Oh Contempo Casuals! Dudes, I banged a nice little number from that store last week." Vince smirked to himself, remembering his events of the past. "Let's go then. If Mick isn't fucking coming from, God knows where we might as well go out. Besides, didn't we knew her bedsheet anyway?" Nikki said, crossing his arms, giving a convincing face with a raised brow to the drummer on the floor. "You're right, Sixx. It would be polite to ask her for something rather than just taking it from her. Even though I have no idea why we need a bedsheet." Vince stood next to Nikki in a way to encourage Tommy to see his sister. Tommy looked up at his bandmates and shrugged his shoulders. "To the mall then!"

If the Motley house had a small rat problem, the mall had an infestation of rats. Even though it was a Wednesday afternoon, the Westminster Mall was packed with pre-teens and teenagers for the summer. Mick would absolutely hate this place. The gang of misfits strutted down the two-story mall, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of neon and geometric prints. "I don't remember the last time I actually came to the mall to buy shit," Nikki said as he saw all the new stores with neon signs. "But then again, I'm fucking broke." Tommy walked a bit faster from the other two looking for Contempo Casual. "Oh shit, she is working," Tommy abruptly stopped walking, making the short blonde crash into him. "That is not your sister, man!" Nikki shouted with a confused look as the gang of leather looked through the window. Vince squinted, trying to remember the little girl he met when he was 15, "Tommy, when did Sammi get cute?". In the middle of the women's fashion store stood a short wavy redhead with a bright neon pink crop top and cutoff shorts smiling at a customer. Sammi never looked anything like her siblings, especially growing up. Tommy and Athena always joked that she was adopted, but their parents didn't want to tell the youngest Lee. Sammi was always smiling just like her big brother, and honestly, they almost had the same mannerism. She could lift everyone's spirits or try her hardest to make someone crack even a tiny smile. She would get excited quickly and smile even more prominent than she already was. She had the kindest heart but somewhat changed after discovering there more to life than just hanging out with your older brother.

The redhead turned her head to the entrance as she heard the welcome beep, "Hey, welcome to Contempo Casu-" her face dropping as she saw three misfits walking towards her.  
"Hey, Sammi! I didn't get to see you yesterday at the parental station! Where were you?" Tommy gleamed down at Sammi as she gave back a daggering look.  
"I was busy with Amanda and Britney all day yesterday. Didn't think you'd stop by, and especially not here." Sammi said with a forced smile. "Well, the guys and I were just rolling around and-"  
"Tommy, you never come to the mall. I've worked here for almost a year, and you've only been here once." Tommy pierced his lips together in an attempt to make a better excuse. Sammi rolled her eyes as she saw past the drummer and made eye contact with a dark-haired man wearing an army jacket examining every part of the young redhead. "Listen porcupine, if you keep looking at me like that, I'll call security on you," Nikki smirked at Sammi immediately intrigued by what she had to offer. She didn't seem like a sweet 12-year-old anymore. "Hey, Sammi! It's been a while seen I saw you!" Vince said with open arms hoping to get an innocent hug. Sammi smiled softly at the blonde and accepted the hug without a negative thought. "Hi, Vince. It may have been a while, but I still hear about you from my co-workers."

"Yeah, I was hanging around with that little brunette last week," Vince smirked, trying to remember her name. "It's been the only thing Lily's been talking about. Getting kind of annoying considering I know you." "Lily! That was her name! Hey, she's not here, is she?" Vince whispered, concerned about having to see any girl from his past. Sammi shook her head and looked at her brother. "So, what exactly can I help you with?" "Well, you know the bedsheet you have in your closet that you haven't used? We were thinking of using it as a curtain for our gigs." Sammi thought for a moment, trying to remember what Tommy was talking about, "Since you changed your whole room, I figured you wouldn't care."

Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders. "How come I haven't heard anything about this so-called band of yours?" Sammi crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Because you've avoided me with every chance you get," Tommy said with a blank monotone expression. "That is so not true! I've just been busy. Some people just have to go to a place called college. You might've not heard of it." Sammi spat out with a mean smirk. "Wow, Vince, I thought you said Tommy's little sister was nice. What happened?" Nikki stepped forward, standing next to the drummer looking at Sammi with a mischievous smirk. Sammi raised an eyebrow to the taller man, still not knowing who he was. "I'm Nikki, the bassist of your brothers' band," Nikki stretched out for a handshake in hopes it'll be reciprocated. "Samantha." shaking Nikki's hand, Sammi's smirked fade as she looked deep into bassist hazel eyes.

"So Sammi, can I have the bedsheet or not?" Tommy spoke, breaking the tension between the two. "Fine, but I get off in 15 minutes. Why don't you guys just wait and I'll drive you to the house?" Sammi said, looking up at Tommy, "Since you say I'm avoiding you, might as well spend time with you." Tommy looked at Vince and Nikki for an answer only to receive a shrug from both. "Okay, we'll be at the food court then." Sammi smiled at her brother as she saw him, and Vince walks out of the store. "See you in a bit Samantha," Nikki said with a smirk making the young Lee's smile fade. "Later…"


	2. I Was Only Half-Joking

Sammi bounced into the breakroom, running her fingers through her hair as she took off her scrunchie. "Since when did you hang out with Vince Neil?" Sammi jumped with a scare as she turned to see her friend Amanda sitting and eating lunch. "Since when did you know what Vince Neil looked like?" Sammi asked annoyingly, punching out her job card, turning to the straight-haired blonde.

"I asked you first. Please tell me you're going to be the next Lily?" Sammi scoffed, grabbing her things from her employee locker. "No, I'm definitely not the next Lily. He's friends with my brother Tommy since high school. They live together now, I think." Sammi swung her backpack onto one shoulder, "Again, how did you know that was Vince? Lily never said his full name.".

"I know him because not that long ago Britney tried to get with him. It was pretty gross. I don't know what anyone sees in him. Or his friends," Sammi rolled her eyes at her friend, thinking of her brother. "You do know Tommy is one of Vince's friends, right?" "Still doesn't make him appealing in any way. Besides, I thought you and Tommy weren't even that close. I always say stuff about him." Amanda said as she started getting up. "Seriously, though, avoid him, and you'll be perfectly fine. If Tommy were such a good brother, he would keep you away from guys like Vince or that punk guy next to him." Amanda patted Sammi on the shoulder before walking out of the breakroom. "Yeah, you're probably right," Sammi mumbled, grabbing all of her belongings and leaving for the day.

"Tommy, what does it mean when your sister wants to be called Samantha?" Nikki asked, sipping on his soda as he sat on the edge of the indoor fountain in the center of the mall. "It means she hates you," Vince said, chewing on his straw as he eyed passing girls. Tommy rolled his eyes and kept turning to see if Sammi was going to come. "Man, it's been 30 minutes. I freaking knew she'd ditch us." Tommy said with an annoyance throwing his empty soda cup at the trash can. "Cool it, T-Bone. She might be talking to her manager or somethin'," Nikki said, moving towards the drummer holding him by the shoulder. Tommy turned to Nikki with a pout and sighed, sitting back down on the fountain, "Sorry, man, but Sammi bails on me every chance she gets. It's nothing new for her to do it to us." Tommy said, waving his hands over his hand, looking at his bandmates. Nikki huffed, looking around, hoping to find the redhead in the sea of teens.

Nikki didn't get Sammi (or, in his case Samantha) at all. From a first impression, she was nothing like the stories Tommy would say about his sisters. Tommy would talk about all the trouble they would all get into growing up from sneaking into closed-off baseball parks to riding dirt bikes at night. Athena was accurately how Tommy described her, a calm personality who liked being a performer like her brother. Sammi was just something completely different. "Tommy, man, what did you seriously do to Sammi? I haven't seen her since she was 15 and smiling at everything." Vince asked, looking over to Tommy, who had his head turned towards the direction of Contempo Casual. "Dude, I'm telling you it's her freaking friends. Especially that Amanda chick she mentioned. Ever since I met them, I've always had a bad feeling about them, Athena too!" Tommy said, jumping up when he finally spotted Sammi.

"You guys ready to go?" Sammi asked as she approached the misfits with the car keys in one hand. "Yeah, but the hell took you so long?" Tommy asked, attempting to take the keys from Sammi with an annoyance. Sammi yanked her arm away from her brother, frowning up at him, "I'm fucking driving, Tommy. You don't even have a license anymore, remember?". Tommy rolled his eyes, snatching the keys up and tossing them to Nikki. "You're right. I don't have a license, but I know that all three of us are a way better driver than you." Tommy grinned as Sammi shot daggers at him then to Nikki. Nikki shrugged his shoulders to Sammi and spun the keys on fingers. "You know Samantha, it is a better idea if I drive, so you don't kill us," Nikki said, walking up to Sammi with his classic smirk plastered on his lips. "I wouldn't kill anyone. You don't even know how I drive!" Sammi said, trying her best to wank the keys out of Nikki's hands. Nikki stretched his arm above his head, making it impossible for Sammi to grab. "Sorry, sweetheart, but you're not gonna drive, but you can still call the front seat," Nikki said as Sammi rolled her eyes up to him. "Whatever, let's go before I end up walking home," Sammi mumbled, turning around, walking ahead, leaving the guys behind.

As Sammi pushed through everyone, Vince caught up next to her, being the only brave on to talk to her. "So Sammi, how's Life been to ya? Going to college is a real big deal!" Vince said, stuffing his hands in his pockets with a happy smile. Sammi chuckled as she eyed Vince remembering what Amanda told her. "Life's been good to me so far. Working on getting some money for an apartment with my friends. Going to start my second year of school already." Sammi said, turning to see if Nikki and Tommy were still following them. They both looked at Sammi and Vince perplexed on how they seemed to be getting along. "You trust that Nikki guy, right?" Sammi whispered to Vince, who scrunched his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, Nikki's cool. He is like the brain of our new band. A whole lot better than my last band Rock Candy." Sammi giggled at the name as she pushed the entrance door to the parking lot. "Rock Candy sounds like a strip club!" "Hey, it would've been a cool strip club, though!" Vince laughed, following Sammi's lead. "Okay, Nikki, you better drive carefully because this is my dad's car," Sammi said, leaning on a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport that looked almost entirely brand new. Nikki and Vince gawked at the beautiful car before Tommy interrupted their thoughts. "I still can't believe dad let you have the freaking Impala," Tommy said, opening the car and jumping into the front seat. Sammi rolled her eyes, sliding in the backseat with Vince next to her. Nikki slid into the front seat, looking back at the shaggy blonde and redhead through the rearview mirror. Vince got comfortable in the backseat putting his arm on the place behind Sammi. Vince scooted a bit closer to Sammi as Nikki started the car with an eye roll. "Buckle up kiddos because this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Nikki said, almost flooring the gas pedal completely.

Once rolling up to the Bass House, Sammi burst out of the car, ready to yell. During the majority of the car ride, Nikki was speeding, making fast turns, and yelling at others through the window. Vince and Tommy were laughing the entire time while Sammi wanted yank Nikki by his hair to stop him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Sammi yelled as Nikki got out of the car, slamming it behind him. "What? I thought it would be fun to have a joy ride!" Nikki smirked at the redhead, who was ready to push him to the ground. Sammi screeched with annoyance walking to the other side of the car. "You really think I would've killed you compared to that fucking porcupine?!"

Sammi yelled at Tommy as he got out of the car. Tommy could only laugh along with Nikki putting his arm around him as they leaned on the hood of the vehicle. "Oh, come on, Sammi! You have to admit it was fun!" Tommy chuckled. "No, it fucking it wasn't! What if we got pulled over by a cop?" Sammi said, looking over at Vince, staying quiet. "Well, then we would just blame it on you, sweetheart!" Nikki said with a devilish smile. Sammi paused, walking up to Nikki with a look of irritation. Nikki's smile immediately faded once Sammi got closer to him, making their chest hit together. Sammi looked up at the darkened haired bassist meeting eye to eye, faces so close their noses almost touched. Everyone was quiet for a moment, scared of what Sammi was going to do.

Tommy and Vince could only watch and hold their breaths. Tommy never saw Sammi get frustrated or angry with someone she just met. Vince knew Nikki could be an asshole a majority of the time to girls, but they would just run with it no questions asked. This was different for all three of the men. "Never call me sweetheart again. You understand me?" Sammi said, looking straight into the hazel eyes, and for a moment, Tommy could've sworn he saw Nikki swallow nervously. Nikki only nodded and said nothing more. Sammi backed away, yanking the keys out of Nikki's hand before walking towards the front dark wooden door. "Only Vince gets to come inside, Tommy," Sammi said as she unlocked the door walking inside the two-story home.

Nikki followed Sammi with his eyes, not being able to voice a word before she disappeared into the house. Vince went by Nikki and Tommy with wide eyes at what he just witnessed. Vince weakly chuckled, turning his head to the door. "Damn, when I said she hated you, I was only half-joking.". Nikki huffed at the blonde before turning to Tommy, "T-Bone, what the hell is wrong with your sister?". Nikki wasn't annoyed by Samantha stepping up to him, but he was intrigued by what she was. Tommy just shrugged his shoulders, looking at the ground a piece of his hair falling on his face. "We'll be right back, Man," Tommy patted Nikki on his shoulders, peeling himself off the hood. "Come on, Vince, let's go before I'm banned from entered."  
Tommy closed the front door behind him as Vince slowly took in the open living room.

"Damn still the same from the last time I was here," Vince said as he looked at all of the photos on the fire mantel. As he saw the images of Athena and Tommy, he stopped to see a picture of Sammi when she was 6 years old. Vince fondly smiled as he saw Sammi smiling big with two missing teeth and wearing an oversized baseball cap. Her dark short curly hair was poking underneath the hat. Before Vince could think of anything else, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Tommy handed him a soda. "I think you're braver than me to go up to Sammi's room," Tommy said, sipping on his orange drink. Vince scrunched his eyebrows together, confused by what Tommy just said. "You sure Sammi is okay with me going to her room?"

"Yeah, Man. You saw how she was out there. Just go upstairs, make it quick, and I'll wait outside with Nikki." Tommy said, patting Vince on the back on getting out of the house.

Vince rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs. At the end of the hall, you could hear blaring Jessie's Girl through the white door. Vince nervously rubbed his hands on his pants just before knocking on the door. "Hey, Sammi. It's Vince, can I come in?" abruptly, the music stopped only being able to hear the pitter-patter of footsteps come closer to the door. Sammi opened the door ajar for Vince to see a glimpse of her bedroom. He was only able to see a pale lilac color wall with polaroid photos hung up in four straight columns. Sammi peered up at Vince, leaning on the doorframe, "I don't know, can you?".

Vince rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he pushed the door completely open and walked in. "Look, Sammi, while I love to joke around, I gotta make it fast and get that stupid bedsheet." Vince asserted before sitting on the white bed in the corner of the room. "Fine. stay here while I go get it from the laundry room." Sammi replied, walking out, giving Vince the chance to look at the girl's room thoroughly. It was completely different compared to Tommy's old bedroom. He had posters covering an entire wall, and a mess of drum equipment smashed into a corner. He barely had proper bed sheets on his bed compared to Sammi. Sammi's room was organized and showed her personality. On a desk in the corner by the window showed her high school volleyball photos of her teammates with her college textbooks stacked up next to it. All of her polaroids were either of her family or her friends. Vince got up when he noticed one of him with Sammi and Athena sitting in the old van.

"Found it!" Sammi yelled from down the hall. Sammi walked back in, throwing the big sheet at Vince's face. "Thanks and hey look," Vince folded the sheet underneath his arm. "we're a couple of nice guys. Nikki just doesn't know how to talk… in general." Sammi smiled at Vince's attempt at fixing things. "Why don't you come by the apartment tomorrow and see our practice? You haven't met our guitarist yet, and you'll get to hang out, Tommy!" Vince suggested as they walked down the stairs towards the door. Sammi opened it up for Vince and considered for a moment. "Alrighty, I'll go. I don't have work tomorrow, so I'm free all day." Vince beamed with excitement, hugging Sammi. "Awesome! I'll tell T-Bone to call you, so you know where we live!" walking out, Vince turned back, waving goodbye with a big smile. "The fuck you are at smiling, Vince?" Nikki asked, stepping on his cigarette butt. "I got the keys to the van, let's get out of here, Man."  
As the boys piled into the van, Sammi closed the front door with a sweet smile on her lips.


	3. On Palm Avenue

As the warmth of summer night fell, a phone ring echoed in the downstairs hall of the Bass house at the front of the home. The phone rang for almost a minute before Mrs. Bass could catch it on its final ring. "Ello, this is the Bass residences." Mrs. Bass said, wiping her hands with a kitchen towel. "Hey Mamá, it's Tommy. Is Sammi home?" Tommy replied from his side of the phone, sitting in his shared bedroom with Vince. "Oh, ello, Tommy! Yes, Samantha is in her room, I'll call her down."

"Thanks, Mamá." Tommy smiled as he heard his mother yell through the phone. Sammi skipped down the stairs, jumping at the last step walking to the wall phone, "Yeah, Mamá?". "Tommy wants to talk to you. Dinner is almost ready, so don't take too long" Mrs. Bass passed the phone to Sammi and walking back into the kitchen. Sammi leaned her back flat against the wall, exhaling loudly. Sammi wasn't entirely over with what had happened this afternoon. If it weren't for Vince's somewhat attempt of mending things, she would've made up an excuse to avoid Tommy right away. She didn't understand how Tommy and Vince could let Nikki do something crazy. While she knew Tommy could be crazy and fun, this seemed different in comparison. Sammi put the phone against her ear, trying her best to be eager at Tommy.

"Yeah, Tommy, what's up?" Sammi asked, playing with the spiral phone cord. "Hey Sam, Vince told me he invited you to the apartment tomorrow. Are you going to come?" Tommy said, twirling a drumstick between his fingers. "Oh yeah, I'm thinking about it. I don't have work tomorrow, so I figured it beat doing nothing all day." Sammi slid down the wall sitting on the floor. "Well, the apartment is near the strip on Palm Avenue. You can't miss it."

"Okay, cool. As I said, I would think about it." Sammi said with no enthusiasm, silence falling between the phone call. Tommy hated awkward silence whenever he talked to someone. He knew Sammi was in a mood right away when she got passed the phone. Tommy threw the drumstick across the room and huffed. "Look, Sammi, I'm sorry about Nikki's driving, okay? I should've told him to stop." Tommy said in hopes of Sammi coming by tomorrow. He wanted that relationship back with his little sister. Tommy knew his life was going to be crazy in anything he did, but he still wanted his sisters by his side. "If you want, after we practice, you, me, and Athena can eat at the diner nearby. It's pretty good. You could also help me with the sign." while Tommy couldn't see it, Sammi was smiling at the thought of them all hanging out again. "Yeah, that be fun. What time do you want me to come by then?" Sammi asked, hearing her mother yell for dinner. "You can come by 2. You'll finally get to meet Mick! He's like an alien, I swear!" Tommy said, happily looking up to see Vince walk in the room to grab something. "Cool. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Toms." Sammi said. "Later, Sams!" Tommy said before hanging up the phone and walking into the small living room.

Tommy dropped himself on the sofa next to Nikki and Mick working on a song. "Why are you so happy, Teenager?" Mick said, looking up from his guitar over Nikki. Nikki continued to scribble on his beaten up notebook, ignoring the conversation going on between him. "My sister's going to come and see our practice tomorrow! You'll finally get to meet her, Mick. She's cool, I swear!" Tommy smiled while getting up to grab a beer from the fridge. "We met her today. She's nothing like Tommy." Nikki mumbled, still glued to the notebook. "Yeah, that's because you pissed her off. She still the same cute little Shirley Temple to me." Vince said with a smile walking into the living room. Vince grabbed a beer and sat on the white dining chair in front of the sofa. Nikki looked up at Vince with an annoyance reminding him of Samantha's dislike towards him. "She even has a new nickname for Nikki. Kept calling him porcupine the whole time." Vince chuckled, taking a swing for his beer as he made Mick smirk a small bit.

"Yeah, I already apologized to Sammi about today. Honestly, Vince, thanks for inviting her, man. I, for sure, thought she was going to avoid me even more after that." Tommy said before high fiving Vince as he pulled a chair next to him. "Well, from how you guys are describing the little girl, this will surely be a treat tomorrow," said Mick as he put down his guitar to take a sip of his beer. Nikki thought for a moment about what could happen tomorrow. He could try to be kind to Samantha and hopefully get her to stop calling him porcupine. Nikki also remembered the little moment of Vince in the backseat with little Lee. Nikki smirked up at Vince with squinting eyes, "Hey Vince, how's Beth doing? Isn't she going to come to practice tomorrow as well?". Vince wrinkled his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back into the chair, remembering about the curly blonde. "Fuck, guess this will be a treat tomorrow," Vince muttered quietly as he took the last sip of beer for the night.

The sun rose high and bright the next morning, and so did Sammi. Sammi rose from her bed, immediately turning on the radio to begin her day._ Heat of The Moment_ blared from the portable radio in the room, and curtains were drawn out to let in the sun. Sammi opened her closet, dancing a little, looking for something cute to wear. She didn't want to take forever getting ready, already knowing how far Tommy's apartment was from their house. For once in a long time, Sammi felt happy having some time to spend with Tommy. Even if with the bumps in the road, she was still excited to see the band fully in action. It was something Tommy always wanted to do, and that made her happy. After about 10 minutes of staring at her closet and drawers, Sammi changed into acid high waisted loose jeans with a black sunflower cut up shirt. The redhead sat down at her desk, pulling out a mirror close to her face. Sammi always wanted to look her best with every chance she got. She had a touch a mascara to her dark lashes, a tap of blush to her cheeks, and a shimmery pink lip gloss. After she was done, Sammi skipped down the stairs to find her dad sitting in the living room recliner reading the newspaper. She grabbed her denim jacket from the coat rack and slid on a pair of white superstars.

"And where are you going so early? I thought classes didn't start 'til this coming Monday?" Mr. Bass asked, peering up to Sammi. Sammi dropped herself on the white sofa near her father's recliner. "I'm actually gonna go hang out with Tommy! He wants me to see his new band. Did you know Vince is in it? I think he's the singer." Sammi said gleefully. Mr. Bass smiled, "Well, that's good; you and Tommy are getting along. For a minute there, it seemed like you two were growing apart." Mr. Bass turned the page of his newspaper. Sammi bit her nails, remembering Tommy's words at the mall.

Even though Sammi didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to notice the habit she was building on avoiding her only brother. "Yeah, I've just been busy getting ready for another semester and working," Sammi said, avoiding direct eye contact with her dad. "Well, alright, then. I hope you have a nice time and careful driving into the city. Oh, and can you tell your brother to return the van? I don't remember telling him he can take it." Mr. Bass said as he read along. "Alrighty, dad," Sammi kissed her father's cheek, "I'll be careful driving and won't come home late, promise." Sammi quickly walked out the door and into the impala. After driving down west for a full hour, Sammi pulls up to the only fully outdoor apartment complex on the entire street. Sammi switched off the ignition before stepping out to hear a drum blaring out from the second floor.

"Hey!" Sammi turned her head fast to see a man in all black leather with sunglasses on walking down the outdoor stairs. He seemed to be almost Vince's height and had longer hair than the rest of the guys. He looked so out of place with all of southern California. "Are you, Samantha? Tommy's little sister?" Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together with confusion and scratching the side of her head. "Uhh yeah, I am. Who are you exactly?" Sammi asked as the man approached her. "I'm Mick Mars. I'm the guitar player for this band. Nice to meet you." Mick extended his hand out to Sammi, which was hastily accepted. "Oh, cool. Vince mentioned I didn't get to meet you yet. He said you were like an alien." Sammi giggled briefly before Mick glared at the redhead. "Yeah, just because I'm the oldest and don't have the same ideas as them, I'm the alien." Mick shrugged then asked, "You wanna be nice and help me get a couple of guitars from my car?". Sammi noticed the small red car across the street, "Yeah! I'd be happy to help!"

"Hey, Tommy, your sister's outside," Nikki said as he peeked out of the window through the blinds. Tommy hurried over from his drum set with Vince in tow seeing Sammi hold a guitar case that Mick passed to her. "Awe Sammi's already nice to Mick." Vince chuckled, looking over Nikki's shoulder, locking his eyes only on Sammi. "Oh, hey, she's an hour early! Way better than I'll ever be." Tommy chuckled. He moved past Vince walking outside of the apartment, leaning over the railing. "Hey, Sammi! Thanks for helping Mick!" Tommy yelled as Sammi, and Mick crossed the street.

Sammi immediately regretted helping Mick carry this freaking guitar case. She wobbled all the way to the stairs behind Mick, barely having enough strength to care for the guitar case. Nikki followed Tommy out of the apartment, leaving the door open for Mick. He could quickly notice Sammi struggling to not bang the heavy case on the concrete steps. Nikki felt somewhat unfortunate and proceeded to walk towards her. "Here, let me take that for you, Samantha. I know how fucking heavy these things can be." Nikki said, carefully removing the case from Sammi's grasp, who almost tripped up the final step. "I could've done it," Sammi mumbled as she passed the case looking up at Nikki with a pout. Nikki snickered with a smirk leaning on the guitar case and lowering his face to Sammi. "You could just say you're welcome and be nice," Nikki said with a smile. Sammi only rolled her eyes, walking away from Nikki and hugging Tommy before stepping into the apartment.

When Sammi walked in, her eyes grew wide, scanning the whole living room in its complete filth. She could see burnt spots on the greyish rug with dead cockroaches on them. She even saw dark boot like footprints leading to one of the bedrooms. The smell of cigarette smoke filled up the entire apartment and maybe also weed. One bedroom door looked like it was falling off the hinges. Beer bottles all thrown into a corner next to the beaten-up sofa that used to be white. "Tommy, how the fuck do you live here?!" Sammi wrinkled her nose, turning to Tommy. Tommy could only give a tight-lipped smile closing the door behind him and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you don't like the beautiful smell of cigarette ash? Or the decorative footprints of Nikki from lighting him on fire at our shows? It's what makes the Motley House feel special!"

Vince jokingly said as he put his arm around Sammi, squeezing her shoulder. Sammi playfully rolled her eyes and took notice of the equipment layout. "The Motley House? Why that name for this dump?" Sammi asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Mick over here picked the name Motley Crue! Isn't it sick?" Tommy said, with pride twirling his drumsticks. Sammi only smiled and nodded at her brother happily. "Well, you guys should clean this Motley House at least once a month," Sammi said, throwing herself down on the sofa. With that quick move, the right side of the couch collapsed, making Sammi yelp and slide down. "See, I fucking knew that piece of shit was gonna fucking break!" Nikki said, looking at Sammi, "Just didn't think it was gonna be Little Lee's fault.". Sammi got up and moved to a stable looking chair near her. "Sorry." Sammi grinned, trying not to laugh. "So, are you guys gonna practice or what?" Sammi asked, crossing her legs Indian style. The group of men all looked at each other and processed to hook everything up. Mick was beginning the practice with a clean guitar riff.

Sammi was amazed at all of them, to say the least. They all functioned together perfectly and listened to what they each had to say about something. Tommy looked so happy, smiling as he beat the drums making Sammi light up as well. She also had to admit Nikki was talented in playing bass. As the guys were about to take a break, a light knock came from the front door. Nikki opened it to find the definition of blonde rich Cali girl. She strutted into the place like she owned it and most likely never smiled in her life. Before she could go straight to her primary target, she noticed Sammi and stopped dead in her tracks. "Who the fuck are you?" the short hair blonde asked with an icy stare. Sammi sat frozen in her chair and pressing her lips tightly together, looking at Tommy like a deer in the headlights. Vince swiftly moved in front of the blonde, blocking Sammi from her view. "It's okay, baby. She's just Tommy's little sister." Vince said, kissing the blonde's cheek and neck, trying to defuse her temper. She still stared at Sammi with cold eyes making Sammi even more uncomfortable. Sammi got up from the chair and passed the couple to stand near Nikki. "Hey, Toms, why don't we start on the sign for the show tomorrow? You guys do have spray paint, right?" Sammi shifted her eyes away from Vince, only trying to pay attention to the rest. "Oh yeah, I'll get the stuff, and we can do it outside across the street," Tommy said, getting up from his set and walked to his room. Nikki put down his bass and looked at Sammi, opening the door for her.

They both walked out together, going down the stairs in silence. "That was Beth. Vince's girlfriend, if you haven't already guessed." Nikki said, looking at Sammi's confused expression. Sammi leaned her back flat against the cold brick wall observing the apartment door from a distance. Nikki stood next to Sammi, their shoulders almost touching. "Look I'm not usually one for apologies, so how about I make it up to you," Nikki said, staring down at his boots, his hair covering a majority of his face away from everyone. Sammi smirked, only staring straight ahead. "What do you have in mind?" Sammi asked. "We could go eat at the diner that nearby. I could pay for you. I know everyone likes free food." Nikki said, picking his head up to give direct eye contact. "Tommy said he wanted to take Athena and me to eat after this. You can tag along and still give me free food." Sammi said, smiling at Nikki right when Tommy and Mick approached them. "Okay! Help me put this up, man, so Sammi and I can get spraying!" Tommy said, dropping everything to the ground.

Later that day, as the California sun began to set, Nikki sat at the end of a round booth with two of the Lee siblings. Sammi sat in the middle of Nikki and Tommy, looking through the breakfast section of the menu with pursed lips. Tommy kept turning his head back, waiting to see Athena come any minute now. "So, what's the Little Lee in the mood for?" Nikki asked, leaning on the table, crossing his arms. Sammi looked up, scrunching her eyebrows together and smiling. "Is that my new nickname? Little Lee?" Sammi asked with a sweet giggle. "Well, you don't let me call you Sammi, so thought I'd come up with something," Nikki said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking. Sammi playfully rolled her eyes, turning her head to see Athena walking towards the booth. With a big smile, all three siblings hugged each other and slid down the round booth. Nikki felt a bit uneasy with all this happiness going around between the three siblings. Even though he had his own half-sister, he still didn't get the same feelings Tommy receives when he sees his sisters. "Hey, Nikki! Haven't you seen you in a while? How was practice?" Athena asked, taking off her denim jacket similar to Sammi's. "It was good until Vince's girlfriend crashed it," Nikki said, taking a sip from his soda. Athena snickered and looked over at her little sister, "And how has Sammi seen the band?".

"These guys are honestly amazing. I'll admit it." Sammi said, looking at Tommy and Nikki. Tommy gave Sammi a side hug with a smile growing more prominent as the day went on. He couldn't express how thrilled he was to be in this diner with the people he loved in one booth. The foursome continued joking around as they ate and told stories of their childhood to Nikki. "For some reason when Sammi was about 6, her favorite toy was these pair of pink scissors. She would cut everything almost every day until one day she accidentally cut her hair upwards-" "Dude, she had straight up mushroom hair! And her hair is actually brown, so it looked like those portobello mushrooms!" Tommy said with an uncontrollable laugh with Athena following in his steps. Sammi could only bite her nails and slightly look at Nikki in the eye who was trying to not laugh. "Well, it sounds like you were a fun little girl, Samantha," Nikki said, biting his lip to contain his laughter. He didn't know if Sammi would pop off on him if he did laugh, but he did not want to test the waters.

Athena looked at Sammi and Nikki with a confused face. "He calls you Samantha? Only mom and dad call you full name by when you're in trouble." Athena said, taking a sip of her grape soda. "Yeah, well, I told him to call me Samantha. So let us move on from that." Sammi said, messing with her nails. "Hey, I was thinking, why don't you guys come to the show tomorrow? Both of you haven't seen us play and it would be nice. Wouldn't you agree, Tommy?" Nikki asked, looking at the Lee's. Athena and Sammi looked at Tommy, waiting for an answer of approval. "Yeah, that would be a cool idea. You guys can even party with us at the apartment." Tommy said, putting his arms around his sisters. They smiled happily all together. Sammi looked up at the clock on the wall, realizing how late it was getting for L.A traffic. "Shit, I promised dad I wasn't gonna be home late. I have to go." Sammi said, pushing Tommy and Athena out of the booth to get out. "Oh Dude, tell dad I'll take the van back Saturday. I need it for tomorrow." Sammi nodded at Tommy before hugging him goodbye, followed by Athena. Sammi turned to Nikki, who stood up to pay for the food. With hesitation, Sammi hugged Nikki goodbye taking him by surprise but still returning it. "Thanks for the food, Nikki," Sammi said, smiling up. "Anytime Little Lee," Nikki smirked back before Sammi left the diner ultimately. "Well, that went better than I expected! I think she's starting to warm up to you, man!" Tommy said, slinging his arm around Nikki. "Think you're right for once, T-bone."


	4. The Starwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead! I'm offically on my winter break for like a month so I have time to write as much as I can tell my next semester starts! Thank you everyone who reads fic! I also changed the name because red is something we won't need anymore... but that's later c:

"Hey Amanda, do you and Brit have plans tomorrow night?" Sammi asked with her big red lips phone against her ear painting her toenails on her desk. Crickets echoed into Sammi's room with her window open and the radio playing softly into the background. Her desk lap gave the room a dim comfort feeling as the night grew. "No, I don't have anything. I know Britney wanted to go on a double date with some frat guys that have no brains. Why, what were you thinking of doing?" Amanda responded from her line, eating a lollipop on the window sill. Sammi sighed, preparing herself on how to convince Amanda. "So Tommy and his new band are playing tomorrow in the city, I'm assuming on the strip. They invited me to go, and I want you guys to come with me. It'll be fun, and we get some drinks in us," Sammi said in a happy voice while listening to pure nerving silence from the other end. Amanda sucked on her lollipop while looking outside, contemplating how to respond. 

"Listen, Sammi; you know how I feel in general about the punks. They're just not my type of scene. They act all high and mighty." Amanda said, hearing Sammi huff. "But they aren't punks! They're a different type of scene; I don't know how to describe it. Also, they're perfect! I heard the whole band today. Vince is a pretty good singer." Sammi closed the purple nail polish bottle with a smile. Amanda rolled her eyes at the sound of Vince Neil's name. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, walking over to her bed. "Yeah, well, just because they sound good doesn't mean their egos aren't big." Sammi tried not to bite her nails as she felt this conversation slowly go south. She knew Amanda had a point in terms of big egos. She was able to see Nikki's as soon as they met. Vince always had an ego ever since he was a teenager. But that didn't make them bad guys, right?

"Look, I know what you mean, but it's still my brother, and I want to support him," Sammi mumbled, her eyes falling on a polaroid of Tommy drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels on her wall. "Is it at Starwood or the grimy Whisky place?" Amanda asked, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. Sammi smiled a bit, "I don't know, but if it's Starwood, would you agree to go?". Amanda groaned before agreeing to make Sammi excited. "Yay! I'll call Tom right now and tell you in the morning!" Sammi said, gleefully hanging up and punching in the number to the Motley House. 

After a few rings, someone finally picked up with loud noise going on in the background. "Hello?!" someone yelled on the other line. "Uh, hey, who's this?" asked Sammi with scrunched eyebrows. "Oh, Sammi! It's Vince!" Vince yelled as loud as he could due to the party happening in the apartment. "Hold on one sec; I'm gonna use the phone in my and Tommy's room." Vince put Sammi on hold before walking into his shared bedroom. He noticed Mick sleeping on Vince's bed like a mummy. It was the only actual bed in the room, Tommy's mattress on the floor. Vince picked up the telephone off the floor and put it up against his ear. "Sorry, Sammi, people came over after Tom and Nik came from the diner. What's up?" Vince said quietly, sitting on the bed, trying not to wake the guitarist. Sammi smiled as she played with the phone cord. "Um well, I don't know if Tommy told you, but I'm going to go to your guys show tomorrow. Nikki was nice to invite Athena and me but never told me where exactly." Sammi said, laying down on her bed. Vince raised an eyebrow to himself with slight confusion at Nikki being sweet. "Oh well, that's nice of Nikki to invite you. You know I would've done it, but I know you live pretty far, don't want you driving back home too late." Vince said, hearing something break in the apartment. "That's sweet, Vince. I just want to support Tommy and you also." Sammi said, staring up at her ceiling. "Does that mean you'll start coming to all of our shows then? For Tommy?" Vince asked, hearing Mick slowly wake up from his nap. Sammi thought for a moment, "Well, I'd try to come out to every single one in L.A. Why? Do you want me at every show?" the redhead asked. Vince smirked, thinking on how to take this. He could be a suave playboy or remember this is Sammi he's talking with.

Vince shook his head and cleared his throat, avoiding the question. "The show is at the Starwood. It's on Santa Monica Boulevard. We start at eight, so get there early to not wait in line for too long." Vince said, wishing he had a beer in his hand right now. "Okay, thanks for the info. I don't want to keep you from your party anymore. Goodnight, Vinnie." Sammi yawned, looking over at her clock. "Goodnight, Sunny. Sweet dreams." Vince said, hanging up the phone before a reply turning to see Mick be awake and sitting up. Sammi stared into space for a moment before putting down the phone on the floor next to her bed. '_He remembers?'_

Mick raised an eyebrow at the blonde, remaining silent. "The fuck you are looking at Mick?" Vince asked, getting up. "Nothing, just curious as to when you told girls to have sweet dreams," Mick said, slowly getting up from the bed stretching his back. Vince rolled his eyes, walking out and almost tripping on the mattress. The rockers walked to the kitchen, seeing chaos in the living room remain. Vince got two beers, passing one to Mick. "I can be a gentleman! It's Sammi, so I have to be nice to her." Vince took a sip from his beer, still feeling Mick's unimpressed eyes on him. "And calling her Sunny?" Mick asked. "I called her names all the time when she was younger! Just ask Tommy!" Vince yelled through the loud music, trying to defend his kindness for Sammi. "Whatever you say, Blondie," Mick walked away from Vince sitting with the coked-out terror twins. Vince took a sip of his beer, noticing a massive chested brunette walking his way. "Hey, are you in the band?" the brunette asked, running her hand down Vince's neck. "What the fuck do you think?" Vince said with a smirk taking the brunette's hand and leading her to his bedroom. As Mick noticed the couple closed the door, he turned his attention to Tommy snorting another line of coke. "Hey, Tommy, did Vince ever call your sister Sunny when you were younger?" Mick asked as Tommy lifted his head for air. Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember. "Uhh no. Sunny is something my dad called Sammi when she was little. Why?" Tommy asked the alien. "Doesn't matter. Just something I thought I heard." Mick said, sipping on his beer.

The next day, Sammi walked around the mall, trying to find something to wear for tonight. She wasn't in the same style as the girls that go to rock shows and never had a thought about changing her style. She barely even had one to change, Sammi mostly mimicked Amanda once they met. Amanda was the fashionable one out of the three._ 'I am gonna a be 19, and maybe I should change it up,'_ Sammi thought, looking at a tight black dress from the window with fishnet stockings. "Gag me with a spoon. Please tell me you're not going to get that dress?" Amanda said, putting her arm around Sammi to her left and Britney giggling to her right. The blondes had just gotten out of work with perfect timing to help their friend. "No... I wasn't actually, but I am glad you're here to help me," Sammi said with a forceful smile to the two girls. "Well, rock shows aren't our thing, but it is an excuse to be cute," Britney said, pulling Sammi towards a store called Pretty Pretty. "Yeah, I don't think what we wear is club-worthy," Sammi said, touching every garment from the racks. "Maybe that's because we aren't supposed to be at those places. I mean, I swear it's like guys just stare at anything with tits." Amanda said, pulling out a fitted purple and white striped tank top. "Here, Sammi gets this; you can wear jeans with them." Amanda passed her the top, walking away to help Britney. Sammi didn't object to Amanda and went along with her advice. She took the top to the cashier to pay for it looking over at Britney, paying for a pink dress. With a friendly smile to the cashier lady, Sammi strolled to the fitting rooms with Britney. "So, is it true that your brother's band's lead singer is Vince?" Britney asked with hopefulness. Sammi gave a thin-lipped smile to her friend. "Yeah, Vince is the singer. They've known each other since high school." Britney gasped, grabbing Sammi's arm. "Oh my gosh! Does that mean you can introduce us? I tried to get with him at a house party, but some stuck up blonde pulled him away." Britney said with a pout. "Sorry, Brit. Vince has a girlfriend. Who I met, and I completely agree she is pretty stuck up. We'll find you, someone, don't worry, just not at the Starwood." Sammi said, gently squeezing Britney's shoulder, noticing Amanda walk out of the fitting room. "Britney, do not go near Vince that also goes for you to Sammi," Amanda said, paying for her white dress.

The three girls continued to walk around the mall before Sammi's eyes fell back to the store with the black dress. "Hey, girls, I just remember I need to go to the store to get my paycheck. I forgot it the other day." Sammi lied in hopes the blondes will believe her. Amanda crossed her arms and eyed Sammi trying to look through her. Sammi resisted the urge to bite her nails and slowly stepped backward. "I'll meet you guys at the Starwood with Athena," Sammi said with a smile. "Okay, we'll see you guys there! Come on, Amanda; I wanna check out G.A.P!" Britney said, looping her arm with Amanda's dragging her towards a different direction. Sammi sighed in relief before walking into the rock-esque store, looking to see if the dress could be in her size. After closing looking through multiple racks, Sammi lucky saw the unique dress up close and quickly tried it on. The thin strapped dress fit her like a glove and way too short for Tommy's approval. Just covering her butt, Sammi smoothed out any wrinkles admiring the shiny leather fabric. It didn't suffocate her like she thought it would and boosted her confidence. If Sammi was going to go to more of Motley Crue's show, she might as well dress the part. Before walking out of the fitting room, Sammi's attention was caught by a silver leather jacket hung in the corner. '_Well shit, guess it's my lucky day,'_ Sammi thought, grabbing the jacket and paying to get the hell out of there. 

"Sammi, how the hell are you going to sneak back into the house wearing that?" Athena asked from the bathroom doorway, looking at her younger sister get ready. Sammi got a bottle of hairspray, lightly spraying her hair, trying not to look ridiculous. "I was hoping Dad wasn't going to be awake so I can run upstairs," said Sammi. Athena looked at her sister one last time before going back to her room to change. Athena didn't know what to think about Sammi's Sudden Change in attire. Usually, she would try not to be the center of attention, but maybe she got the confidence out of nowhere somehow. "Alrighty Athena, I'm ready whenever you are," Sammi said, putting on bootie heels matching the dress perfectly in the small living room. Athena walked out wearing leather pants with a matching bustier top grabbing her keys. "Come on it's already going to be 7.," said Athena walking out with Sammi following. 

After pulling up a block away, Sammi and Athena walked up to the Starwood quickly finding Amanda and Britney waiting line. "Hey, Amanda! Brit!" Sammi yelled seeing the girls turn around. Amanda immediately gave a fixed glare at Sammi's outfit before saying anything. "Hey, you girls look so good!" Britney said giving both the Lee sisters a welcoming kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, nice dress Sam," Amanda said pressing her lips tightly together forcing a smile. While oblivious to Sammi, Athena took a quick note at Amanda's demeanor before kindly saying hi to her. Athena eyed Amanda for a bit while the four girls walked through the line looking at the young girls' mannerisms towards Britney and Sammi. Tommy was always saying how he never liked Amanda, but Athena could never see it. Maybe he was right about something? As the four girls finally entered the club, it was completely packed to the brim of people. The first thing to catch Sammi's eye was the bedsheet hung to hide the stage in the back. Men drinking heavily talking about Motley, young women with their tits almost completely out bickering on who was the cutest from the band. Sammi never has seen anything like this but she could get used to it. Athena led the girls to bar ordering jack and coke for everyone without any consideration. "Here you go, girlies! Cheers to the boys' show!" Athena yelled enthusiastically clanking the glasses together. "Cheers!" Sammi said with a smile, continuing to look around.  


From the far left in the back of the club, Tommy peeked from the corner of the hallway to searching for his sisters. It was important to him that everything went right tonight and they had a kickass show. "Hey, T-Bone whatcha looking for?" Nikki said coming up from behind looking over Tommy's shoulder. "I'm trying to see if I can find my sisters. We have to play a dope-ass show tonight. I wanna make them proud of their big brother." Tommy said with a giant smile. Nikki smirked slightly walking back to the rest of the guys to tune his bass. He caught Vince stretching his new leather pants and Mick taking small sips out of a Vodka bottle. "Come on we got five minutes! Lets fucking go!" Tommy said running and jumping into the backroom hitting all the guys with excitement. All the guys groaned tailing behind Tommy to the stage. Tommy positioned himself in his drum set looking over at Mick and Nikki stepping on the kick pedal grabbing the attention from behind the sheet. 

Right on cue, everyone rushed to the stage once hearing the deep sound of the bass drum. Athena quickly grabbed Sammi's hand trying to get to the front, pushing every huge guy and groupie insight. At about 10 feet from the stage with one quick pull of the sheet, the girls saw all the guys' belt out Live Wire with Vince running on stage. It was electrifying as Sammi looked up with flashing eyes and a dimpled smile. The boys were incredibly in sync, taking over the entire scene. She looked at Tommy bang on the drums like no tomorrow with a passion. She looked over at Nikki and would be lying to herself if she didn't admit he didn't look amazing putting all his might to the bass. Mick looked like he was in his little world, only caring for playing his heart out. Watching them practice was only the tip of the iceberg to show off their skills. They owned the entire club and they all knew it. After looking at the guys one by one, Vince was able to make eye contact with Sammi and only Sammi. Girls around him tried to get his attention by touching his legs, but Vince only cared for Sammi in the sea of people. He gave her a wink before spinning on the balls of his feet starting a new song.

Sammi looked down for a moment smiling softly not noticing Amanda's side-eyeing her. "We like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. We have two special ladies in the crowd with us tonight. Our drummer Tommy's sisters!" Vince yelled in the mic pointing directly at Sammi and Athena. "You two and your friends can come to the back once this over in a minute. Only them though. Well, maybe you girls right here." Vince said kneeling in front of the groupies smirking at them. "You sure you want to go party with them after this?" Amanda whispered carefully into Sammi's ear. Sammi turned her head looking at her friends for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it'll be fun. It won't be too long." Sammi said with a tight-lipped smile. Sammi took quick note at Beth strut up to the stage pushing the groupies aside to kiss Vince. Britney looked over at Sammi with a pout noticing Sammi's discomfort. 

Once the show ended, everyone in the club spread out like ants to get more drinks or try to party with the band. Sammi started heading her way for another drink until a rough hand lightly grabbed her arm. Sammi quickly turned ready to hit someone assuming it was a drunk guy. "Woah! Sorry to scare you Sammi!" Vince said with his hands in the air chuckling. Sammi exhaled with a smile, happy to see the shaggy blonde. "Sorry, the guys here don't make me comfortable," Sammi said smiling slightly. Vince shrugged his shoulders looking around at some guys eyeing Sammi like a prime rib. He swallowed hard thinking of guys like him hitting on Sammi in a place like this. "You guys were awesome by the way. It was so nice seeing Tommy rock out like that." Sammi said snapping Vince out of thought. Vince smiled at Sammi's comments forgetting Beth in the back. "Thank you. I appreciate you coming. I also really appreciate that dress."

Vince smirked scanning Sammi. Sammi blushed, playing with the end of her hair. "Didn't think you'd dress up for me." Vince gave full eye contact step a bit closer to Sammi. Sammi tilted her head and smirked catching on to Vince's mannerisms. "And who told you I put on this dress for you?" Sammi snapped back matching Vince's smirk. Vince could only chuckle licking the corner of his lips. He soon noticed a straight hair blonde come up with a not so happy face. "Hi I'm Amanda, you must be Vince," Amanda said sticking her hand out with a fake smile. Vince returned the handshake with hesitance glaring at Sammi. "So does the offer still stand on us partying with you guys? Or did your girlfriend tell you no?" Amanda asked with a smirk examining Vince's discomfort at the mention of Beth. "No yeah you guys can come. Everyone just started drinking…" Vince said avoiding eye contact with the girls and instead saw Athena looking at him. "You all can start heading your way I'm gonna talk to Athena real quick," Vince said squeezing Sammi's shoulder and walking past them. He saw another blonde in a pink dress follow the girls leaving Athena alone at the bar. Slowly Vince leaned against the bar and huffed. "Athena why is your sister with that blonde chick?" Vince asked turning his head toward the middle Lee. Athena sipped on her jack and coke playing with the thin straw thinking on what to say. "I'm trying to figure that out. Tommy always has hated Amanda but never saw why 'til an hour ago." Athena said chewing on the straw and looking at Vince. "But I mean she's 19, so let her be friends with stupid people. I did it too in high school," said Athena. Vince chuckled for a moment. "You were friends with me in high school, remember?" Vince said smiling. "Exactly! I was friends with stupid people!" Athena said giggling. She got Vince by the arm pulling him to the back. "Come on let's go before Tommy drinks all the whiskey." 

The back rooms were tiny, smelled like cigarettes, and felt even more crowded than the actual club. Vince and Athena pushed past the drugged-out people try to walk to the biggest room there was. Out of nowhere, Beth halted them in the middle of the hallway. "Hey baby," said Beth fully kissing Vince tongue down his throat. Athena could only roll her eyes continuing to walk. Entering she saw all types of people on top of each other. Nikki in one corner talking to two girls looking at him as a god. Mick is one corner on the sofa sipping vodka straight from a bottle somewhat paying attention to a brunette. She soon found her siblings with Amanda and Britney sitting on a table in the corner. "Athena!" Tommy yelled wrapping his long arms around his sister engulfing her in a big hug. "Dudes I'm so happy you guys were able to come!" Tommy said taking a swing from his whiskey bottle. Sammi smiled happily stealing a sip from the Jack Daniels. "Yo Sammi if you wanna drink, you can go get some beers in the other room," Tommy said with a smile yanking back his Jack. "Okay. Come on girls come with me." Sammi said nodding over to the doorway.

The girls walked into the smaller room seeing the ice chest in the corner by itself. Passing through everyone, Sammi opened the chest and gave two beers to her friends. "Hey what's all the white stuff on the tables?" Britney asked Amanda and Sammi. On the table were multiple empty baggies surrounding a white powdery mountain. The girls looked over to see a longer-haired guy make two tiny thin lines on the table. He rolled up a dollar bill, putting it up his nose to then snort them without any challenge. "That's cocaine, Britney. Guys here always do that stuff." Amanda said sipping on her beer looking at Sammi's frozen face. Sammi didn't want to think it, but she knew this was the room the guys got ready in before the show. The crossbody bag Sammi gave Tommy for his birthday was on the vanity table next to the mirrors. Sammi slowly walked to the bag placing her beer down to look through it. With careful fingers, Sammi opens it to find another small baggie of coke with two wrapped up white balls next to it. The only thing Sammi could do was storm back into the bigger room to find both Athena and Tommy kneeling in the middle of the room snorting similar lines. "What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Sammi yelled at her siblings gritting her teeth. Athena and Tommy looked up with glazed eyes to their little sister. "Why the hell are you guys doing coke?!' Sammi continued to yell as everyone around them stared at the three. Vince quickly walked into room coming to Sammi's side trying to calm her down. "Hey Sam, it's okay they're not doing anything bad," Vince said wrapping his arm around Sammi. Sammi quickly pushed him off of her looking disgusted and focused back on her main anger. Athena got up before Tommy wiping her nose of any residue. "Sammi it's okay. We're fine, I promise. Right, Tom?" Athena looked down to see Tommy going back to doing 3 more lines of coke ignoring everyone around him. Sammi only huffed and walked out to the hallway to feel an arm yank her back into the room. She turned to see Nikki equally as high as everyone around them. "You know Sammi I'm pretty sure in that pretty little head of yours, you're just dying to lose and crazy." Nikki slurred with a smirk looking down at Sammi. His eyes went straight to his chest, drinking his beer. Sammi only inhaled sharply looking Nikki with anger then turning on her heels. "Amanda, Britney come on we're leaving!" Sammi yelled with the girls following her.

"Tommy quit snorting!" said Athena shoving him off the table and pulling him up to his feet. Tommy stumbled trying to regain his balance and eyesight. "What happened?" Tommy asked wiping his nose and looking at everyone staring at him. "Dude Sammi fucking stormed out! Come on!" Athena said pulling her brother by the arm. Vince followed them until Nikki grabbed his arm. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Nikki asked squinting to the lead singer. "Gonna go help with Sammi! What fucking else?" Vince said shoving Nikki slightly. "And your girlfriend?" said Nikki tilting his head to the side seeing Beth behind Vince. Vince closed his eyes for a moment turning around seeing Beth unamused as always.   
Stumbling out of the club, Athena and Tommy get hit with the summer nights breeze and no sight of Sammi. "Fuck, dude! We're so fucked with mom and dad!" Athena says looking up at Tommy blinking rapidly. "Where did you park? Maybe… maybe she's by the car?" Tommy suggested scratching his head with wide eyes. Athena nodded darting down the street to the next block, Tommy in tow. The car was abandoned entirely, no one was around it and all the shops were closed for the night. Athena rubbed her hands over her face groaning and looked back up at Tommy. "Maybe she went to the apartment! It's just up the street towards sunset! Come on!" Tommy said grabbing Athena's hand. Athena stuck her feet to the ground and yanked her hand away from Tommy's grip. "Toms she isn't here… we're just going to have to wait 'til the morning. I'll- I'll call the house and say Sams sleeping over. She has to be with her friends." Athena said with defeat looking around one last time. Tommy sighed starting to feel regretful for snorting coke. "If she didn't hate me now, she must really hate me," Tommy said sitting on the concrete sidewalk back against a store. Athena sat next to Tommy putting her head on his shoulder. "She'll come around… she always sticks with us when we do stupid shit," Athena said with a glimmer of hope.

From a distance, running steps came towards the siblings. The Lee's looked up to see Vince alone coming to him. "Hey, where's Sammi?" Vince said beginning to look around. "She left, man. We have no idea where she went." Tommy said fumbling in his pockets for a cigarette. "What? What about her friends? You don't their addresses or something?" Vince asked pulling out his cigarette packet to toss to Tommy. "Nope." The Lee siblings said in unison each lighting a cigarette. '_God fucking dammit, Sammi. If they can't find you, I'll fucking try'_ Vince thought to himself darting back to the club. Before he could reach the back, he accidentally collided into a girl. "Oh shit sorry. Wait, Lily?" Vince said grabbing onto Lily's shoulders. "Oh hey, Vince! Good show tonight!" Lily said playing with her hair. "Yeah, thanks. Random question do you happen to work with a blonde girl either named Amanda or Britney?" Vince asked rubbing his hands together nervously. "I work with both Amanda and Britney. Why you wanna get with one of them?" Lily asked with her eyebrows scrunched up. "No! No! Honestly no! I'm trying to find Sammi. She came with them, something happened, and left with them. She didn't tell her siblings where she went." Vince rambled hoping Lily would get the picture. Thankfully she did. "My bet is they're at Amanda's place. She lives in Pasadena. Here let me write her address down." Lily said pulling out a pen from her purse and scribbling on the singer's palm. "Thanks, Lily! I appreciate it!" said Vince kissing Lily on the cheek and ran out of the building. He ran towards their apartment, got into the old van, and headed east.

_'Sammi better not give me shit for this.'_


	5. Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting within the same week is a record for me and I should be proud :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please give back any feedback, I would really appreciate it xxxx

Sammi walked out of Amanda’s restroom, holding her dress in one hand. In an oversized SF 49ers shirt, Sammi walked into the spacious ivory bedroom that belonged to her friend. Amanda had a very clean style to her room. Unlike Sammi, Amanda kept everything almost minimal but still had some miscellaneous decor in certain areas. Amanda had a queen size bed on the right side of her room with a little pink bed set. On the right side was a dark wooden desk with a framed picture of her parents and sister, on the left a vintage table lamp. Britney scanned through the vinyl records Amanda had in the corner trying to pick the right one. The girls didn’t get home too late for Amanda’s mom to gain suspicion and all faked a happy mood. The car ride home was silent as Sammi was irritated at her siblings, Vince, and Nikki. She was still irritated at all of them sitting on Amanda’s bed._ “How long have they been doing drugs?”_ Sammi thought, wiping away all of her makeup with ponds cold cream. _“Did Nikki show them to do coke? Does Vince do coke too? Mick didn’t even seem surprised at all. Is this normal? Did Athena and Tommy forget everything Mom and Dad taught us?”_ Sammi's thoughts ran wild, staring at the throw blanket and ignoring her friends. “Sammi!” Britney shouted snapping her fingers in front of Sammi’s face. Sammi jerked up turning her head to see Amanda and Britney look at her with concern. “You haven’t said anything since we’re gotten here. How are you feeling?” Britney asked holding Sammi’s hand sweetly. Sammi opened her mouth for a second before closing it trying to articulate the right words. “A part of me doesn’t want to freak out, but then I remember they snorted a white up their fucking noses,” Sammi said pushing her hair out of her face. “It’s okay to freak out. I think I’d do the same if my little brother even asked about coke.” Britney said with a sympathetic smile. Sammi looked over at Amanda who could only offer her a full ear. “And the way Nikki acted gave me the creeps. You guys should’ve seen Nikki’s pupils. They were so huge, his eyes almost looked black.” Sammi continued to rant on sitting up against the headboard. Amanda only listened carefully, trying to be a good friend to Sammi. “At least Vince tried to calm me down. Shitty but at least he tried.” Sammi mumbled playing with the fringe of the throw blanket. “But I thought he said it wasn’t a big deal. Doesn’t that bother you? Maybe he showed Tommy the drugs.” Amanda asked. Sammi thought for a moment thinking of the possibility that Amanda could be right. “You think he could really do that?” Sammi asked biting her lip. “It’s always possible.”  


Outside of the two-story Pasadena home, an old van slowly pulled up trying not to be too loud. Vince looked at the palm of his hand checking to see if he was at the right place. He turned off the ignition and got out of the van. Vince was able to see one window lit up from the front of the house on the second floor. He was able to hear music and soft chatter in the quiet night. _“Okay, so how the fuck am I gonna get her attention?”_ Vince thought to himself rubbing his chin. He looked around to see if he could climb up but thought that would make things even worse. Vince looked around the front yard noticing little pebbles by the bushes. “Guess I got to be fucking Romeo tonight.” Vince said to himself, grabbing some of the pebbles on the ground. He stepped back a bit positioning to get the perfect spot without breaking anything. Starting off, Vince lightly threw one small pebble at the window. It barely made a sound, making Vince throw another two back to back. He threw one more finally hearing the music stop. Soon he saw Amanda through the curtains with a confused expression. Vince sheepishly waved up in hopes she wouldn’t freak out.  


“Oh my fucking god it’s Vince. He’s wearing normal clothes now.” Amanda said closing the curtains together and turning to her friends. Sammi shot up from the bed running over to the window. She pulled the curtains dramatically looking down to see Vince smiling up at her. Sammi immediately shut the curtains looking at her friends with wide eyes. “What does he want?” Amanda asked crossing her arms. “Maybe he wants to apologize!” Britney said with flashing eyes and a smile. Amanda rolled her eyes walking back to her bed. “Should I go talk to him?” asked Sammi looking at both her friends. “Yes!” “No!” Britney and Amanda yelled simultaneously. “Sammi if he came all this way to talk to you that has to mean something!” Britney said grabbing Sammi by the shoulders. “Yeah, it means he’s a stalker. How the hell did he even find out where I lived?” Amanda said walking over to the girls. “Samantha I’m saying this because I love you, but Vince doesn’t seem like a good person at all. Trust me on this.” Amanda said squeezing Sammi’s hands together. “Sam don’t listen to Amanda. You’ve known Vince longer than us, listen to yourself.” Britney said going to the window to see Vince now sitting on the grass pulling strands of grass. “He clearly wants to talk to you if he’s still here.” Britney said sitting on the cushioned window seat. Sammi thought for a moment running her hands through her hair. She walked over to the bed, putting on a pair of random slippers. “I’ll be right back.” Sammi said walking out of the room quietly. 

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Sammi carefully opened the front door stepping out to the summer breeze. Vince quickly got up staying in the middle of the yard. Sammi walked over to Vince hugging herself to calm her down. _“Why would he even come to see me?”_ Sammi thought. “Hey.” Vince said smiling shyly. “Hi.” Sammi responded hugging herself even tighter. “I-I tried finding you at the strip, but… you disappeared.” Vince said shoving his hands in his pocket. “Why are you here, Vince?” Sammi said crossing her arms to seem intimidating. “Athena and Tommy gave up looking for you, so I worked a little over time, I’m really glad you’re okay.” said Vince. Sammi gave Vince a cold stare with a curled lip not wanting to continue talking. “Well you can go back and tell them I’m fine. Night.” Sammi said spinning on her heels heading straight to the front door. With fast reflexes, Vince moved in front of Sammi lightly grabbed her shoulders to stop moving. “Wait Sam, I wanna talk. You made it very clear you weren’t happy with your siblings.” “Yeah well I’m also not happy with you or your creepy bass player!” Sammi said snapping at Vince. Vince wrinkled his nose for a moment. “What did I do? Or Nikki?” Vince asked still holding onto to Sammi. Sammi pushed the arms of the blonde off of her scowling at him. “You said it wasn’t a big deal. Nikki was probably the highest out of everyone and implied I’ve wanted to do drugs! And for all, I know YOU could have given them the drugs.” Sammi yelled jabbing her finger at Vince’s chest. “I didn’t give them anything! I swear to you, Sunny, I didn’t!” Vince tried to reassure Sammi. Sammi closed her eyes at hearing her old nickname. She inhaled sharply and exhaled trying not to be stubborn. “Then where the hell did Tommy get the coke? I found a small little baggie in his bag.” Sammi said still not budging. “It was Nikki okay! Nikki gave him a baggie before the show.” Vince said running his hands through his shaggy hair. Sammi could only roll her eyes proving her predictions of Nikki right. “Look Sam it’s part of the rock life, okay. Just like Tommy drinking, drugs are gonna be around us.” Vince said softly. “That doesn’t mean they have to go do it! Athena isn’t even a musician.” Sammi said stepping back from Vince. “I don’t know if I want to be around you guys if that’s all you do.” Sammi said looking Vince in the eye with a sad glare. “Sammi please don’t be like that. Tommy has been over the moon excited these past three days. It really isn’t that big of a deal…” said Vince. “Did you even see how Nikki was? His pupils were huge.” Sammi asked with a concerned face. _“Yeah, I did. He stopped me from chasing after you.’ Beth is still chewing my ass for it.”_ Vince thought. 

A moment of silence came between the two. They stared at each other with a longing look hoping something positive would come out in two seconds. “How about I take you home? I’d feel better if you were over there.”Vince said stepping closer to Sammi. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together confused. “No. I’m perfectly fine here.” said Sammi, “I’ve slept over at Amanda’s before.” Sammi rolled her eyes. “Yeah but your parents also think you’re with Athena. Did you even tell them you're here?” Vince said pointing up at the window. Sammi shook her head looking up to see Amanda and Britney spying on them. “So you’re just trying to save Athena and Tommy’s asses?” Sammi asked looking back at Vince sucking her teeth. Vince rolled his eyes rubbing his face. “Not entirely! It just is easier for all of us for you to go home.” Vince said. “Where are they?” Sammi asked. “I don’t know I left them on the street in front of Athena’s car.” Vince responded. “Well, you can tell them I’m here. Good night, Vince.” Sammi said walking past Vince and going inside the house. Vince dropped his head looking at the grass and walked back to the van with his tail between his legs. Before getting in he turned to look back at the window. He only saw Amanda smile and closing the curtains. Vince climbed into the old van and drove off going back to the strip.   
“What did he say?” Britney asked as soon as Sammi walked into the room. “That it wasn’t a big deal. He really didn’t think snorting coke was a big deal.” Sammi said laying down on the bed and hugging a pillow. “Tried to warn ya, Sam.” Amanda said petting Sammi’s hair. “He didn’t even say sorry. He just wanted to save Athena and Tommy’s ass from my parents.” Sammi said pouting. “Oh, and it was Nikki that gave Tommy the baggie. Fucking knew he was sketchy.” said Sammi. “It’ll be okay. Tomorrow is a new day. Let us just go to sleep.” Amanda said to everyone turning off the lamp for the night. “_Vince only gives a shit about me because of Tommy…”_ Sammi thought before falling asleep.   


As the early morning came up, Sammi unlocked the door to her home stepping inside quietly. She looked into the living room checking if her dad was in his chair. Further walking into the house, Sammi heard her mom in the kitchen with the radio playing. Entering, Sammi saw her mom make breakfast by herself. Her mother turned around smiling surprised to see her daughter. “Sammi! You’re home early! Athena made it seem like you too were exhausted after the show!” Mrs. Bass said giving her two kisses on the cheek then went back to the stove. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together sitting at the dining table. Setting a plate of eggs in front of her, Mrs. Bass poured a glass of orange juice for her daughter. “When did you talk to Athena?” Sammi asked taking a bite of the eggs. “She called the house last night. She said you two were both just couldn’t stay up when you got back to her apartment. Said it was safer for you to spend the night there.” Mrs. Bass said making a plate for Mr. Bass. “David! Your breakfast is ready!” Mrs. Bass yelled at the foot of the stairs. Sammi silently drank her orange juice. Walking into the kitchen, Mr. Bass was surprised to see Sammi at the table. “Well, good morning Sunny! Didn’t expect to see you this early on a Saturday morning!” Mr. Bass said kissing Sammi on the top of her head. “So how was sleeping at your sisters? Hope her apartment is nice and clean.” Mr. Bass smiled tucking himself into his seating and grabbed a fork. Sammi stared at her food not wanting to make eye contact with her parents. If there was one thing many people knew, it was Sammi could not lie to her parents. She could lie to teachers, friends, or her siblings but not her parents. She felt bad due to them being so nice and trusting to their kids. They knew teenagers were tempting to make mistakes. They decided to let their kids make their own choices by the advice they could provide as parents. Only one child listened to their advice. Athena could easily lie to them and Tommy only when it was ‘necessary’.  
“Um…” Sammi said moving her food around with her fork. She could not look them in the eye for this. I didn’t sleep at Athena's.” Sammi said looking at her plate. “What do you mean you didn’t sleep at Athena’s?” Mr. Bass asked swallowing his food. “Didn’t she called the house, Vass?” Mr. Bass asked looking behind him to his wife. Mrs. Bass walking over to Sammi and putting a gentle hand on Sammi’s shoulder. “Sweetheart you can tell us the truth. You know that. If you didn’t sleep at Athena’s, where did you sleep.” said Mrs. Bass. Sammi looked at her parents swallowing hard trying to say something right. “I slept at Amanda’s…” 

“Okay well, why did you sleep at Amanda’s? Did something happen between you and your sister.” asked Mr. Bass. Sammi inhaled then exhaled before fully ratting on Tommy and Athena. “I didn’t sleep at Athena’s because I found her and Tommy snorting coke after the show last night.” Sammi blurted out looking at her parents. Gaping jaws and wide eyes were the only faces Mr. & Mrs. Bass could make. They looked at each other speechless before looking back at Sammi. “Samantha, are you sure you know what you saw?” Mr. Bass asked grabbing onto Sammi’s from across the table. “Yeah… Tommy had a baggie of coke in his bag where he got ready.” Sammi pressed her lips together looking back down to her plate. “Well thank god Amanda and Britney were there.” Mr. Bass said getting up and walking to the wall phone in the hallway. “David, who are you calling?” Mrs. Bass asked following him. “Our other daughter. Going to see if she’ll lie.” Mr. Bass pressed the phone number to Athena’s. The phone rang and rang but went straight to an answering machine. With a huff, Mr. Bass then proceeded to ring in the Motley house. After a couple of rings, someone finally answered. “Hello” an unrecognizable strained voice picked up. “Hello this is Tommy’s dad, who am I speaking to?” asked Mr. Bass. “Oh, it’s Nikki. Let me get Tommy.” Nikki slurred rubbing his eyes. “Before you do, is my daughter there?” Nikki peeked into Tommy and Vince’s room. He found Tommy and Athena asleep on the floor, hair completely out of control. “Uh yeah your two kids are here.” said Nikki. “Can you please bring both of them to the phone.” Mr. Bass looked back into the kitchen seeing Sammi with pleading eyes. 

Nikki slowly walked into the shared bedroom straight to the Lee siblings. He kicked Tommy a couple of times before the lanky drummer started to wake. “Dude your dads on the phone. He wants to talk to you and Athena.” Nikki said continuing to kick Tommy and even Athena. “Fuck off Sixx!” Athena grunted covering herself with the small blanket. Tommy shoved Athena off the mattress fully sitting up. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up before getting up. “Dude dad wants to talk to us. Get your ass up.” Tommy said walking out of the room. He grabbed the phone in the living room holding it up against his ear. “Hey, dad.” Tommy said yawning. “Hello, son. I just wanted to call and ask about the show last night. How was it?” Mr. Bass asked looking at Mrs. Bass. Confused, Tommy sat down on a wooden chair seeing Athena rush to his side. Suddenly it hit me like a pile of bricks. Sammi was pissed last night. She slept at her friends last night. She’s probably already home. “Son?” Mr. Bass asked in his disciplinary voice. “The show- The show was good! We had a nice crowd, everyone had high energy. Including us.” Tommy dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Athena cursed under her breath and began biting her nails. “High energy? That’s great. And where exactly do you get all your high energy from?” Tommy cursed under his breath as well and looked up at Athena.

“Can you pass me your sister, Tommy?” Mr. Bass asked drinking his coffee and trying not to kill his older children. “What? Athena isn’t here?” Tommy nervously laughed looking at his sister who rolled her eyes to the back of her head. “Nikki told me she’s at your place. Put her on the phone now,” said Mr. Bass. Tommy slowly passed the phone to Athena in defeat mouthing sorry to his sister. “Hi, Dad!” Athena said in a sweet high pitched voice in hopes her dad. “Hello Athena, I wanted to ask you, how did Sammi sleep last night? She did sleep in your apartment like you said right?” Athena sat down on the floor rubbing her eyes. “I don’t know how she slept,” mumbled Athena. “Oh yes because she slept at Amanda's and you are at your brothers'. Got it.” said Mr. Bass. “Dad I can explain, I swear nothing bad happened!” Athena said pleading. “I don’t want to hear it. Tonight you and your brother are coming home for dinner. We will discuss it then.” Mr. Bass hung up on his daughter and walked back to his cold food. 

Athena hung up the phone leaning on the small table. “We have to go to Mom and Dad’s house for dinner,” Athena said looking up at Tommy. Tommy groaned seeing Nikki walk into the living room. “Dude, why the hell did you tell my dad Athena was here?” Tommy said standing up to Nikki. Nikki scrunched his eyebrows together looking at Tommy with confusion. “Chill, man, I didn’t even know you were in trouble with your folks.” Nikki pushed past Tommy going to the kitchen to get some food in their almost empty fridge. Tommy rolled his eyes at Nikki. “Dude fuck that. I’m 20 years old and I’m about to get my ass chewed by my parents!” Tommy yelled walking back to his room. “Tommy maybe we can go to the mall and talk to Sam! We don’t know yet if she ratted on us.” Athena said looking for her clothes from last night. “You could be right. Let's go to your place for a bit. It’s still pretty early.” Tommy said to his sister 

As the Saturday afternoon crowd rolled around in the mall, Sammi was folding jeans on tables at work. It was pretty busy at Contempo Casuals which helped the redhead ignore all her thoughts about tonight. For a moment she felt bad about ratting on her siblings but it was also inconsiderate to get high in Sammi’s opinion. Sammi was never around drugs as a teenager. When she went to parties in high school, she kept to herself with her friends. Of course, she’s tried weed but never thought about putting a white powder up her nose. Once finished with the jeans, Sammi started walking towards the cashier desk. “Sammi!” two people yelled walking into the store. Sammi stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes. She slowly turned around and saw her siblings' speed walk towards her. “Sammi we need to talk,” said Tommy. “Look we’re sorry about last night but can we please talk?” Athena asked begging her little sister. Sammi just looked at her siblings and walked back towards the cashier desk. Tommy and Athena huffed following Sammi like lost puppies. “Hi did you find everything you were looking for?” Sammi said in her happy customer service voice. She rang up the young girl, wishing her a good day. She continued to help two more customers, ignoring her siblings. Tommy soon got Sammi by the arm and dragged her outside the store. “Tommy what the fuck?! Let me go!” Sammi protested trying to free herself. Tommy let her go, sitting her down on a bench. “Look we need you not to rat on us about last night. We get it-`` “'Too late. I already told mom and dad everything. You guys are screwed.” Sammi interrupted Tommy who soon looked defeated. “Sammi why?!” Athena asked. “You guys fucked up. I wasn’t going to save your asses. Vince tried but that still didn’t work.” Sammi said getting up and walking towards the store. “Wait what do you mean Vince tried?” Tommy asked walking up to Sammi. “You didn’t tell him to go to Amanda’s house?” Tommy shook his head looking back at Athena. “We just told him you were at Amanda’s we didn’t tell him anything.” Sammi looked at her siblings before shaking her head. “Look I have to get back to work. I’ll see you two at the house.” Sammi said walking back to the sorry and apologizing to her manager. 

Back at the Motley house, Tommy walks in to see his two roommates watch some random Tv show. Vince looked at the drummer noticing his somber face. Tommy went over to the kitchen getting a beer. He sat down on the wooden chair next to the fixed sofa. “Hey you good, man?” Nikki asked lighting a cigarette. Tommy drank his beer pulling out a cigarette for himself. Taking one puff, Tommy pinches the bridge of his nose. “Nope. Sammi ratted on me and Athena,” said Tommy. “I have to go talk to my parents later tonight. Sammi almost ignored us at work, I yanked her out of the store for her to listen to us.” Tommy said tapping off some ash into the tray next to him. “What’d she say?” asked Vince. “Well, she thought we sent you to find her. How come you didn’t tell me you went to Amanda’s house?” Tommy asked looking over to Vince. Vince tugged on his bottom lip avoiding Tommy’s gaze. _“Should I just be honest?”_ Vince thought. “I ran into Lily at the club and asked her if she knew Amanda,” Vince said meeting Tommy’s eyes. “Well what the fuck happened, Blondie? You were gone awhile.” Nikki asked putting out his cigarette. Vince rolled his eyes to Nikki and got up to get himself a beer. “Nothing. I just went to Amanda’s house, got to talk to Sammi and that’s it. I just wanted to check if she was okay.” Vince said taking a sip of his beer. “And what did Beth say? She didn’t look too happy at you after the show.” Nikki smirked at Vince. 

Vince frowned remembering he hasn’t spoken to his ‘girlfriend’ all day. “I don’t know what Beth said, Nikki. I came back to the apartment. But how do you even remember? Sammi said you were the highest out of everybody?” Vince spat back walking over to the Nikki. Nikki stared down at Vince with an ice-cold expression. “Sammi doesn’t know anything. The goodie-two-shoes can barely even handle looking at someone do drugs!” said Nikki. Tommy looked at Nikki taking a puff of cigarette remaining silent. “Well, she does know you gave Tommy the baggie of coke.” Vince said with a smirk. “What the fuck, Vince?!” Tommy and Nikki yelled in unison. Vince just shrugged his shoulders and took a final sip of his beer. “The ‘goodie-two-shoes’ wanted to know what creep was giving her siblings drugs!” Vince said before grabbing his jean jacket heading to the door. “How the fuck are you just going to rat on your band over a girl you just met?!” Nikki said grabbing Vince by the shoulder spinning him around. “Sammi isn’t just some girl! Okay?! She isn’t a random groupie!” Vince yelled back. “Listen, Sammi’s a good girl. If you just said sorry to her maybe you’ll get on her good side.” said Vince, leaving the terror twins alone in the living room. _“Like something I should’ve done,”_ Vince thought walking down the stairs.

The Bass household stood quiet. Sammi was up in her room listening to music, her mother making dinner, and her father at the dinner table talking about his day. Athena and Tommy walked in with hesitance. They gently closed the door hoping to get no one's attention. Sammi walked down the stairs noticing her siblings in the front but continued to ignore them. She walked into the kitchen complimenting Mrs. Bass’ cooking with a smile on her face. “Please set the dining table, we’ll eat there.” Mrs. Bass asked her daughter. Athena walked in the kitchen with Tommy behind her. Two pairs of eyes stared at Athena and Tommy not saying a word. Mr. Bass cleared his throat taking a sip of water. “You two can wait for us in the dining room. Your mother is almost done.” Mr. Bass said looking away from his children. Following instructions, the Lee siblings sat down at the dining table after Sammi was done. With everyone at the table, only crickets could be heard. Sammi ate her food with no worries, while her siblings were sweating bullets. “So sweetheart, how was work today?” asked Mrs. Bass breaking the silence. “It was pretty good. Until there were these two weird customers at the store.” Sammi said looking at Athena and Tommy from across the table. “Hope they didn’t give you too much trouble.” Mr. Bass said taking a bite of his food. “Oh, they did. They didn’t have manners and pulled me out of the store.” Mr. and Mrs. Bass looked at each other in shock while Athena and Tommy sank into their seats. “Yeah, their names were Athena and Tommy.” Sammi said taking a bite of her food. Mr. Bass turned his head to see his other children. “Well, in that case, this is a good way to start by saying I’m disappointed in both of you.” said Mr. Bass wiping his mouth. “You two seriously could’ve gotten hurt.” Mrs. Bass said with sad eyes. “And you Athena, you were supposed to look after your sister. She’s lucky her friends went with her that night.” continued Mrs. Bass. 

Sammi only stared down at her plate avoiding everyone. “Mama we’re sorry. It was just something that happened.” Athena said with pleading eyes. “We’ve talked to you three about drugs and how they can affect you. But clearly, you didn’t learn.” Mr. Bass looking at Sammi. “Sammi take your plate upstairs, you don’t need to be here. You told us everything already.” Sammi quickly got her food and tea and speed-walked up to her room. On her desk, Sammi continued to eat as she looked at the ‘82 Fall semester schedule in her notebook. Suddenly the phone began to ring. It was almost 7 at night, she knew Amanda and Brit had the closing shifts tonight. Sammi picked up the phone slightly confused as to who had her private line. “Hello?” said Sammi. “Uh hey, Samantha. It’s Nikki”. Sammi was surprised to hear the bassist call her. “Oh hey, Nikki. What’s going on?” asked Sammi. “I just wanted to talk about last night. I know Vince told you I gave Tommy coke.” Nikki said sitting on the sofa by himself in the apartment. “Yeah, he did. Glad to know my instincts were right about you.” Sammi said pursing her lips out. Nikki rolled his eyes rubbing some coke onto his gums. “And what did your instincts tell you?” Nikki asked. “That you’re a creep and I shouldn’t trust you.” Sammi spat out leaning back against her desk chair. Nikki chuckled at Sammi’s statement knowing how to play this. “Really? Now did you or your little blonde friend tell you that? Tommy’s said some pretty nice stuff about her.” said Nikki. Sammi shook her head and rolled her eyes ready to cuss Nikki out. “Tommy doesn’t like Amanda because she calls him out his bullshit. And even if she did tell me not to trust you, she’d be right.” Sammi held the bridge of her nose calming herself down. “Yeah, of course, she’s right! Because everything your friends tell you is 100% a fact. Damn for someone in college, you’re fucking dumb.” Nikki said sinking into the sofa. Sammi’s jaw dropped at what she was hearing from Nikki. He didn’t know Sammi at all for him to insult her. “Was the whole point in calling me was to insult me?!” Sammi spat out ready to end this call. “No the whole point was to try to apologize to you but then I realized there’s no point.” smirking Nikki felt his big head double in size. “Well, even if you did I wouldn’t have accepted it. You fucking gave my brother coke. Athena never did anything like that before they met you.” Sammi tried to keep her voice down hoping no one downstairs could hear. “Sorry sweetheart, but that’s just what we do. If you don’t like it then stay out.” Sammi smirked at Nikki’s words. “Fine, in that case, I’ll stay out. You can tell Tommy and Vince I won’t be going to any more shows. I won’t be going to the apartment and I’ll stay out of your guys' lives. Goodbye Nikki.” Sammi hung up before Nikki was able to respond. 

Nikki stared at the wall before realizing in his high state what he just did. The front door opened to Mick and Vince walking into the apartment with four six-packs. Vince looked at Nikki oddly seeing his worried face. “What the fuck is going on with you?” Vince asked putting the beers in the fridge. “Vince don’t get pissed at me.” Nikki said walking over to the kitchen. “What the hell did you do?” Mick asked grabbing a beer for himself. “I fucked it up with Sammi…” mumbled Nikki. Vince looked up at Nikki slowly closing the fridge. “What do you mean you fucked it up with Sammi? What did you tell her.” Vince said gritting his teeth. “She’s not gonna be around anymore.” said Nikki. Vince's eyes went wide looking at Mick then back at Nikki. 

“What the fuck did you do?” 


	6. Put A Muzzle on That

A full month had gone by since Nikki and Sammi’s phone call. Within those 4 weeks, Sammi paid no attention to her brother, Vince, or even sometimes Athena. The fall semester had already rolled around making it perfect for Sammi to concentrate on other things. She was able to focus on her education and her job. Sammi was starting her second year of college making it closer to her being an ‘adult’. Studying to become a Vet. automatically was draining for anyone. She was smart enough to handle the pressures of school. Her friends understood her goals and respected her decisions to not hang out as much during this semester. Fall always was the most challenging semester for Sammi. Mr. and Mrs. Bass did notice the change in their daughter after that dinner night. They quickly took note at Tommy not coming around as much when Sammi was home, but still asking for her during phone calls. They noticed Sammi only talking about her plans to move out this coming October. They also noticed Athena staying near them if both of their daughters were in the house together. It was strange to them but of course, neither one of their children explained to them what was going on. 

After that night, Tommy got back to the apartment to see Vince ready to kill Nikki. He saw Vince yelling down at their bass player who was sitting down on the beaten-up sofa like a sad puppy. Mick stood between them as a precaution if a fight would start. Tommy could already tell Nikki took something when the bassist turned to him. Walking in further and finally being noticed by his bandmates, Mick explained everything. Tommy had never been mad at Nikki since knowing him. All the fucked up shit Nikki did was because Tommy was apart of it. This was something completely different. He got in Nikki’s face asking why but never got a proper answer. _ “Nikki you fucked up,” _ Mick told Nikki after Tommy went to call Sammi. She immediately would end the call. Tommy tried multiple times but would always get hung up on as soon as he spoke. Vince even tried hoping Sammi would give him a chance to explain but nothing. The Drummer and the singer were pissed at Nikki for the whole month. 

On the second floor of the old fashioned college library, Britney unlocked the private study room with Sammi right behind her. Sammi switched on the light placing her backpack on the long wooden table. Taking out all their supplies for the afternoon, the girls soon got to work. The two girls worked in silence for a moment, Sammi looking at her notes and writing down anything important. In full concentration mode, Sammi was interrupted by a pen tapping on her textbook. Looking up, she saw Britney with a curious little smile on her face. “Can I help you? I don’t see your assignment done.” Sammi said peering over her friends' notebook. “I just remembered something and got curious,” Britney said flipping the pen between her fingers. “Well?” said Sammi. Britney pursed her lips thinking on how to ask Sammi. “Have you spoken to Tommy recently?” asked Britney leaning against the table. Sammi could only huff and scratch her head. 

“No, I haven’t spoken to Tommy,” Sammi said going back to her work in front of her. Britney couldn’t help but note Sammi’s empty look after asking about her brother. Britney had an equally big heart like Sammi, that’s why they got along so fast when they first met. The difference between the two was Britney couldn’t be changed. Britney listened to what her friends had to say but would still follow what she thought was right. In this case, she didn’t agree with Sammi not talking to Tommy. She knew the whole conversation between her and Nikki was a negative one from the start. She may not know Nikki but she knows Tommy was a nice big brother to Sammi. She also could tell Vince was a good person to Sammi at least. “I can feel you staring,” Sammi mumbled burying her face deeper in her textbook. “I’m not staring, I’m just thinking,” Britney said still looking at Sammi. “Brit if you have something on your mind just say it,” Sammi said looking up at her best friend. “Okay… I’m only saying this because I love you, but I think you should talk to Tommy.” Brit said sealing her lips shut. “Why?” Sammi asked not wanting to be bothered about this topic. “Because Sam he’s your brother. You haven’t even talked to Athena! It’s important to forgive your close family. You never know what can happen.” said Britney with a soft smile. Sammi thought about her a moment knowing Tommy would try to talk to her. A month was most likely the longest they haven’t spoken. It was strange but she was still mad mainly at Nikki for making it worse. “Well even if I talk to Tommy, there’s still Nikki,” Sammi said trying to go back to her notes. “Just talk to him,” said Britney “Maybe he knows he fucked up. Pretty sure one of the guys scolded him.”. Sammi knew Britney was right. She couldn't avoid her brother forever. “You’re right. Pretty sure my parents would want us to speak again. They can definitely tell something's up,” Sammi mumbled. “Exactly! After this, you can go to their place to talk to Nikki.” Britney suggested with a smile on her face.

On the strip, Sammi turned onto Palm Avenue remembering the directions perfectly from last time. Sammi parked her impala across the street from the apartment buildings. Taking in a calming breath, Sammi turned off the ignition and got out of her car. Sammi slowly walked up the steps to the second floor and went to the door of the Motley House. Knocking on the door got Sammi nothing but listening to passing cars. Sammi banged harder on the door with her fist hoping to wake somebody up. Out of nowhere, she hears the window being opened with black scruffy hair poking out of it. “Who the fuck is it?” Nikki barks squinting at the bright sunny day. Sammi stared at Nikki with wide eyes and raised eyebrows confused. “Um. Hey, Nikki.” Sammi said walking in front of the window looking down at Nikki. Nikki’s eyes finally took focused enough to see Sammi. He was confused to see the small girl at his doorstep out of the blue. Nevertheless, Nikki cleared his throat and got out of the window. “Hey, Samantha,” said Nikki. Sammi was more confused by Nikki than before. “_ Why the hell did he just come out the window?” _ Sammi thought. “Is your door broken?” Sammi said pointing behind her while looking at Nikki with scrunched up brows. Nikki straightened up following Sammi’s hand then looked back at her. “We had to board it shut. The cops kept busting in on us during parties.” Nikki chuckled with a smirk. Blinking with shock, Sammi only nodded at Nikki. She tightened her lips together still looking at Nikki then at the road below her. “Not to sound more rude than usual but why’re at my place this early?” Nikki asked. “Dude, it's almost five in the afternoon,” Sammi said tilting her head to the side. “Oh… well, why are you here then? I thought you weren’t gonna be here anymore?” still confused Nikki leaned his back against the railing. “I wanted to talk,” Sammi said coldly crossing her arms. “Well start talking then,” Nikki said mimicking Sammi’s mannerisms. “Not here. Since I’m guessing you’ve just woken up, how about we go eat at the diner, like last time. I’ll pay.” said Sammi. Nikki thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and agreeing. Sammi smiled for a second at Nikki's cooperativeness. “It’s going to take me a while to get decent. Crawl into the window and make yourself at home.” Nikki said gesturing to the window like a grand door. 

Slowly stepping into the window, Sammi fully walked into the apartment with Nikki behind her. Nothing had majorly changed from the last time she was here. Except for maybe a few new stains on the carpet and the sofa was now somewhat fixed. The guys' equipment wasn’t in the living room anymore making the area actually spacious. Sammi slowly sat in the middle of the beaten sofa following Nikki with her eyes. After closing the window, Nikki walked over to the fridge pulling out two bottles of Budweiser for him and his guest. He was able to open the bottle with his teeth passing it to Sammi. With hesitance, Sammi took the bottle and brought it to her lips to take a drink. “I’ll try not to take life but no promises,” Nikki said walking over to his door. He gave a wink to Sammi and disappeared soon after. The sound of the water running from the bathroom echoed throughout the apartment. _ “I hope I’m not an idiot for trying to talk to him.” _ Sammi thought as she continued to sip her beer. _ “He doesn’t seem to be high. Definitely did something last night that’s for sure.” _ Sammi got up from her spot trying to find a trash can in the little kitchen. With no luck, Sammi only left the empty bottle on the counter near the sink. Soon she heard voices coming from the outside growing near to the window. Peeking out the kitchen just a tad, Sammi heard the high pitched voice of Beth. “Why the hell do you still live in this shithole?” Beth said once she regained her balance. Sammi rolled her eyes hiding against the thin wall dividing them. She knew Nikki was going to take awhile making her dreading seeing Vince. Vince closed the window and turned to Beth who looked annoyed as always. “Babe it’s so I can be with the guys and practice. It’s perfect for me.” Vince said walking over to Beth and kissing her neck. She soon pushed him off of her continuing to rant about the disgusting apartment. 

Sammi took a deep breath and stepped out of the kitchen quietly walking into the close living room. Vince’s eyes were fast and made direct eye contact with Sammi the closer she got. He tuned out everything Beth was saying as his dimpled smile grew. Beth took note and turned around to see the shorter redhead. Vince pushed past Beth walking over to Sammi in a quick motion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulder in a tight but soft grip. “Sunny, I missed you,” mumbled Vince. He buried his head into her neck and hair and not caring if Sammi didn’t reciprocate the hug. Luckily she did, wrapping her arms around his neck slightly tugging Vince down to her height. They both swayed side to side continuing to be held for what seemed like forever. Sammi was able to smell the cologne Vince had on. She could feel the smile coming from the Blonde on her neck. “_ Ahem _,” said Beth behind her boyfriend. Vince let go of Sammi turning around to see Beth with arms crossed and scowling at the ‘couple’. Sammi soon let go of Vince and stepped back keeping distance between everyone. “What the fuck are you doing, Vince?!” Beth yelled pushing Vince slightly on his shoulders. Sammi turned to the door hoping Nikki would get out soon from his room. “Babe it’s nothing.” Vince tried to say before Beth continued to push him. “It’s Sammi! I told you she’s Tommy’s sister!” Beth rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. “Bull. Shit! I don’t care if she’s your stupid drummer’s sister, you’re fucking her! I fucking knew it!” Beth screamed looking back to Sammi marching over to her. Sammi froze still in her spot wide eyes looking up at the taller woman. “Listen here, bitch. Stay the fuck away from Vince!” Vince pulled Beth by the arm trying to keep Sammi safe. Beth only yanked out of Vince’s grip and got closer to Sammi. “He doesn’t want some pathetic little girl! He just wanted to get into your pants!” Beth shouted in Sammi’s face jabbing her finger against her chest. “I-I-I didn’t have sex with Vince! I haven’t even se-se-seen him in like a month! I swear!” Sammi stammered looking at Vince for help. “Don’t look at him! Look at me!” Beth yelled. 

Nikki swung the door open fully dressed, hearing the yelling from the living. He quickly stepped out seeing Beth yell down to Samantha. “Woah! Woah! Woah! Fucking cool it blondie!” Nikki said stepping in between the two girls. Nikki was able to step back wrapping his left arm around Sammi in the back of him. “What the fuck is going on?” Nikki asked looking at his singer and his ‘girlfriend’. “That slut fucked Vince!” Beth screamed trying to hit Sammi with her small fist, Nikki still protecting her. “Back the fuck up! Vince, you need to put a fucking muzzle on that bitch!” Nikki said keeping Beth at arms distance. Vince quickly got a hold of Beth trying to calm her down. “Shut up, asshole!” yelled Beth. “Look Sammi didn’t fuck Vince!” Nikki said wrapping both his arms around the back of Sammi. “Then why is she here? Her brother isn’t!” Beth asked yanking away from Vince’s grip again. “We were going on a date! She just came to get me so we could go to the diner!” Nikki said. Vince looked at Nikki with raised eyebrows then tried to see Sammi. “Yeah, I came for Nikki!” Sammi said over Nikki’s shoulder. Beth looked at Vince then back at Nikki. “Whatever,” Beth said stomping on her heels to Vince’s bedroom. With the door slammed, Nikki let go of Sammi slowly. She still stayed close to the bassist but moved away from the door. Vince could only stare at Sammi hoping the two were lying. “Hey, Sam I’m sorry about all of that,” Vince whispered to Sammi. He tried hugging her but Sammi stepped back from him. She only looked up at him and gave the tiniest smile. “Come on Nikki, I’m getting pretty hungry,” Sammi said walking over to the window. “Wait, what?” Vince asked scrunching his eyebrows together. Sammi turned back to face Vince. “Yeah. We weren’t lying. I came for Nikki.” Sammi said looking at her watch. Nikki patted Vince on the shoulder walking past him putting on his army green jacket “After you, princess.” Nikki said gesturing toward the window. Sammi waved goodbye at Vince before crawling out of the small window space. “What the fuck?” Vince mumbled to himself looking out the other window seeing Sammi and Nikki walking down the street together. Nikki putting his arm around Sammi before they disappeared in the distance from the apartment. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” 

The diner was pretty busy for a Friday afternoon but nevertheless, the waitress still gave Nikki the booth he always sits by. “Do you know this is where I met your brother?” Nikki asked taking a sip from his tiny bottle of Jack Daniels. “Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about it. For a second Athena and I thought it was his way of saying he liked guys.” Sammi smiled looking down at the menu. Nikki chuckled looking at Sammi with a coy smile. He was able to see how engrossed Samantha can get just from reading the menu. With the minimal interaction they’ve had, Nikki already knew quite a bit about Sammi from the stories and could piece them together. “So what can I get for you two?” the older waitress asked pulling out her little notepad. “Can I have the Belgium waffle with a side of hashbrowns please?” Sammi asking politely looking up the waitress. “And your usual Nikki?” the waitress asked after writing down Sammi’s order. “Yeah, the pancakes,” Nikki said passing the menus. As the waitress left, an awkward silence soon ascended on the two. Nikki bounced his leg just looking at Sammi who was beginning to mess with her nails. “Okay, I’m just gonna say it. Why the fuck were you mean to me when you called?” Sammi blurted out looking at Nikki with some form of desperation. Nikki huffed and took another swing at his whiskey avoiding Sammi’s gaze “In all honesty, I had just rubbed coke on my gums when I was talking to you.” Nikki said slowly making eye contact with the redhead across from him. “And I’m sorry. I really got my ass chewed when the guys found out. Vince was gonna kill me before Tommy had the chance. Even Mick said I fucked up.” Sammi smiled at the thought of the guys defending her from Nikki. "I actually did want to apologize for the shit that went down the Starwood," Nikki said. “Do you have to get high all the time? Genuine question.” Sammi said noticing the waitress bringing them their food. Nikki only shrugged his shoulders cutting up a piece of pancake. “I mean I’ve been doing it since I was 10,” Nikki said taking a bite of his food. Sammi looked up with wide eyes. “How the hell do you get drugs that young?” Sammi asked drinking her water. “My mom. She won the mother of the year award that year.” Nikki said with no emotion in his voice. Sammi looked at him with some compassion. “I’m guessing she’s not around?” Sammi asked. Nikki shook his head, “Hasn’t been around since I was a teenager,”. “I’m sorry,” said Sammi. “Don’t be. It's normal for me. Not everyone is as lucky as you and T-Bone.” Nikki said looking down at his food. They continued to eat in silence before Nikki remembered something important. “Hey, so you haven’t spoken to Tommy at all?” Sammi shook her head taking the last bite of her waffle. “I think you should… we’re gonna be gone for a while,” said Nikki. “Why?” Sammi said confused again. “We got a record deal. We’re gonna go on tour as the opening act for a band for four months.” Nikki said smiling at himself. Sammi quickly smiled happily. “Oh my god, Nikki that’s great!" Sammi said smiling up at Nikki. Nikki only nodded with a smirk plastered on his face. "I have to talk to Tommy now," Sammi said running her hand through her hair. “Let’s go then!” Nikki said enthusiastically. 

As the two walked closer to the apartment complex, they could see people begin to head to the Motley house from a distance. Nikki and Sammi passed the growing crowd of people making out or smoking a certain leaf. So many people were outside waiting in line trying to crawl through the tiny window space. It was like waiting outside of a club on the strip. The Motley house had turned into a cramped club anyone could get into from the short time they've moved in. The bassist pushed everyone out of the way cutting in line and helping Sammi enter the apartment. “Damn you guys are gonna get kicked out of this place one day,” Sammi said chuckling at Nikki almost tripping. “Not if we leave this dump before they kick us out,” Nikki said smiling down at Sammi. Sammi scanned the room in search of her tall lanky brother. “I think your brother in his room, let me go get him,” said Nikki walking over to the bedrooms. Sammi spotted Mick in the corner surprised to see her back. He walked over to her with a beer in his hand and one for the young girl. “So Vince wasn’t lying when he said Nikki went on a date with you,” Mick said handing the beer over. Sammi could only roll her eyes playfully clanking the neck of beers together. “We didn’t go on a date. We just went to the diner and talked.” Sammi said taking a sip out of her beer. Mick nodded looking over to see if Vince was around. “Well, at least it made you come back. Vince and Tommy hated Nikki for a month. I think Vince more than Tommy.” Sammi squinted at Mick trying to comprehend the last bit. Out of nowhere, Sammi felt two skinny arms wrap around her and the weight someone's body against her. “Sammi! I’m so fucking sorry! I promise I’ll be a better brother!” Tommy said muffled as he buried his face into Sammi’s long hair. Sammi peeled Tommy off of her smiling up at him. “Dude we need to talk,” Sammi said sipping her beer. “Yeah! Let's talk outside so I can take a smoke!” Tommy said smiling. 

The Lee siblings stepped out of the apartment, walking over to the end of the outside hallway. Tommy sat on the cold concrete pulling out a cigarette with Sammi following his actions. He took one puff before turning to his sister. “I’m not high I swear,” Tommy said with his hands in the air. Sammi giggled playing with the purple lighter Tommy had. “Well, that’s good. Maybe we can start apologizing to each other.” Sammi said. Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together putting out his cigarette. “Why do you have to apologize? I’m the one that fucked up.” Tommy said moving a piece of hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry that I was too harsh about you doing coke. I shouldn’t have ratted on you and Athena,” said Sammi. She flinched when she felt the flame touch her thumb. “Well, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about me doing coke. I should’ve told you before the show.” Tommy said flipping a cigarette between her fingers like a drumstick. “Apology accepted. Next time tell me before you do it.” “I will. Or I’ll try at least,” said Tommy. “Also congrats on the record deal,” Sammi said. Tommy's smile grew looking down at his youngest sister. "I can't believe I'm actually gonna be a rockstar, Sam!" Tommy said taking the last puff of his cigarette. Sammi soon got up from the floor dusting off the dirt on her jeans. “Come on, let's get back to the party,” Sammi said extending her hand for Tommy. Tommy took gleefully and tugged Sammi back to his apartment. 

Soon after three beers, Sammi went over to the fridge in hopes to find another beer. It was refreshing for Sammi to have some fun and relax for a moment. She remembered it's okay to be young and free. Sammi noticed the half-empty bottle of Jack in the fridge before the beers in the back. She grabbed the bottle closing the fridge and took a swing. The classic whiskey burn hit the back of Sammi’s throat making her wince just a little. Wiping away some of the drips of whiskey off her chin, Sammi turned around seeing Vince making his way towards her. Sammi leaned against the sink looking at the ground. “Hey, Sam.” Vince looked at Sammi licking his lips. Sammi averted her eyes from Vince's gaze looking around to see a certain stuck up blonde. “Beth isn’t here,” Vince said grazing his hand on top of Sammi’s. He lingered a bit before getting the bottle of Jack to take a sip. “Come on, Can we just talk?” Sammi met Vince’s eyes and could only shake her head. “I’ve been talking to everybody. I’m okay.” Sammi said yanking the bottle out of Vince’s hand. “Sunny come on.” Vince stepped closer to Sammi putting both his arms against the sinking in closing the girl in. Sammi turned her head away from Vince. She felt his whiskey breathe on her skin making her face him. They were close but still at a distance. “Fine,” Sammi said grabbing Vince’s hand and taking him to the hall bathroom. 

Vince closed the door behind him as Sammi sat on the bathroom counter. Vince made himself comfortable sitting right next to Sammi leaning his back against the cracked mirror. The bathroom was a small dim area that barely had anything. “And I thought the living room alone was bad. Pretty sure that’s dried cum in the corner.” Sammi said sipping on the whiskey. “Pretty sure that’s your brother’s dried cum,” Vince said chuckling looking over. He reached out and moved a piece of Sammi’s hair tucking it behind her ear. “There. Getting a better look at your pretty face,” said Vince with a lopsided grin. Sammi took a swing from the bottle, taking bigger sips than the first time. She felt her cheeks flush not knowing if it was from the whiskey or Vince. “So what did you want to talk about?” Sammi said moving to face Vince getting dizzy soon after. “I wanted to say sorry about Beth, but I mainly just wanted to see what was up with you. I did mean it when I said I missed you.” Vince said sitting up straight. There was hardly any distance between them as they sat on the counter. Sammi tucked her left leg in and rest her right leg on top of Vince’s legs, she placed the bottle of whiskey in the small gap between them. Vince placed one hand on Sammi’s leg, keeping it low. “You don’t have to apologize for your girlfriend. You’re the one that wants to keep _ that. _ ” Sammi said looking at Vince with hazy eyes. Vince could only chuckle with dryness while beginning to draw still patterns on Sammi’s calf. “I’m only keeping _ that _ for the car. She’s rich and shows it off,” said Vince. Sammi only rolled her eyes taking another sip of Jack. “Hey, I have a cool car! I'm not rich. But I think I'll get there after I graduate.” Sammi said pouting down at the bottlecap. Vince giggled at Sammi's little pout. He got the bottle and took another sip for himself. “That reminds me, Tommy told me you’re studying to be a vet. Good to know you’re still helping animals.” Vince said searching his pocket. He pulled out a baggie with almost no weed and a couple of small papers. "Yeah... helping animals all the time." Sammi slurred. 

Sammi’s attention quickly gravitated to the leaves moving closer to Vince. Vince noticed and smirked as he began rolling the small blunt. “Nikki told me you guys got a record deal. He also said you all will be gone for four months.” Sammi said looking up at Vince with big eyes. “Yeah, we’re gonna hit the road next week. It’s going to be one hell of a ride.” Vince said licking the paper to seal the blunt. He brought it to his lips to light it and began taking a hit. “Wanna shotgun?” Vince asked ready to take another hit. Sammi only nodded getting closer to Vince’s face. He took in a puff of smoke, holding it in his lungs as he cupped his left hand to make a tunnel. Vince brought his hand between his and Sammi’s lips beginning to let go of the smoke. Sammi took in the smoke slowly, holding it in her lungs for a while before exhaling. Sammi smiled relaxing seeing the smoke through the air. She soon took note at Vince gazing down at her. He tried to look away but could only focus on her pouty lips. _ "What would he do if I got closer to him?" _Sammi thought slowly moving towards Vince's face. Vince stayed in his spot, feeling his face warm up as Sammi grew closer to him. Their noses brushed against each other stay still afraid to make the final step. Sammi could feel Vince’s lips even without touching his against hers. Suddenly loud bangs came from outside the door, hearing a muffled yell.

Nikki swung the restroom door open fast having Sammi and Vince jump up away from each other. Sammi quickly jumped off the sink keeping a distance from Vince. Nikki ignored the couple as he rushed over the bathtub. In a small crevice between the tub and the wall, Nikki pulled a baggie filled to the seal of white powder. He kissed it as if he found a treasure chest of gold smiling to himself. Soon Nikki realized both Sammi and Vince staring at him like little high schoolers. “What? Never seen a man love some coke before?” Nikki jokingly said walking over to Vince. Tommy soon stumbled into the restroom, closing the door behind him with a smile on his face. Even though the twins saw Vince and Sammi in the bathroom together, they could not bother to ask them any questions, as they only focused on the baggie Nikki was spilling on the counter. Tommy looked at Sammi stare at the white powder seeing her eyes follow Nikki’s hands. “Sammi it’s okay, nothing bad is gonna happen from me snorting this,” Tommy said wrapping his arm around Sammi’s shoulders. “Vince, you want some, Man?” Nikki asked passing the rolled-up dollar bill. Vince took the bill from Nikki’s hand lowering himself to the counter. He snorted up three out of the ten lines Nikki cut up feeling the sting go up to his nose. Vince shut his eyes tight, wiping his nose clean as he leaned back to the mirror. After Tommy and Nikki took their lines, only one thick line of coke was left. 

Sammi stared at it long before turning to Nikki. “Can I snort the last line?” Sammi asked with hazy eyes. The three guys could only look at each other trying to find an answer. Nikki passed the bill to Sammi but was snatched up by Vince. “Sam you’re not snorting coke,” Vince said walking up to her in the cramped space. “Why not? You guys said it was ‘part of your life’ from now on.” said Sammi trying to the bill from Vince. He only extended his hand in the back of him hoping Tommy would take it. "Yeah, our life. Not the future Dr. Samantha Bass's life," said Vince. “Dude if she wants a hit, let her have it,” Nikki said grabbing the bill and passing it to Sammi. “All you have to do is put this up to your nose, close your other nostril, and snort it fast. I’ll make you another line” Nikki said smirking down at Samantha. _ “Vince just gave me weed and now Nikki is giving me coke… How fitting.” _ Sammi thought slowly taking the rolled-up bill. “Vince it’s okay. If shit gets weird I trust you.” Sammi said to the blonde before lowering herself to the counter. After snorting the first line, Sammi could taste the smell of gasoline then felt nothing. Her throat when numb making it easier for the second to go up to her nose. She felt the immediate high when she came back for air looking at the three guys in front of her. Nikki smirked at her, he enjoyed the look of Sammi’s innocence drifting away. Tommy was laughing with his sister, giving her high fives and making another line for himself. Vince just wanted to protect her. “You feeling okay, Sammi?” Vince said wrapping his arm Sammi’s waist. Sammi leaned on Vince for support and rested her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, I feel great.” Sammi slurred with a grin plastered on her face. “Come on, I’m gonna get you something to drink,” Vince said exiting the restroom with Sammi. 

Sammi felt like she was on top of the world. She took a swing from her beer as she rested her back against Vince’s chest, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Everything around her was going 100 mph. Sammi only felt Vince around her and everything going to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have anything you would like to say please leave it in the comments! c:


	7. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I feel so proud of myself for writing 4 chapters already!

The 8 o’clock sun came in high and bright across West Hollywood, bring the morning out for everyone. The sun crept in through the tangled blinds of a messy bedroom with only one real bed. The bed being near the window got hit first with the blinding beams of sunshine making Sammi start to stir awake. Slowly opening her eyes, Sammi pushed locks of hair out of her face and immediately wincing at the bright light coming in. She groaned with annoyance, covering her face with a thin blanket as she turned her back to the window. Sammi slowly started drifted away back into sleep until she felt a different foot brush against her leg. Sammi shot up with a fright, frantically looking around the room. It fully registered to her that she wasn’t at home in her bedroom on a normal morning. Sammi looked around the room noticing all the things that showed she was still at the Motley house.

She saw a mattress on the floor in the corner of the room but with no one in it. Sammi also saw a little pile of the clothes she was wearing from the night before. She could hear a little muffled snoring on the left of her on the proper bed. Sammi looked beside her finding a tuft of shaggy blonde hair peeking out of the blanket. Slowly uncovering the person next to her, Sammi sighed in relief to see Vince completely passed out next to her. She laid back down on the bed, rubbing her eyes to fully wake up. She turned her head to the side feeling Vince being to wake up next to her, groaning from his possible hangover. 

Vince could feel someone next to him but didn’t remember hooking up with anyone last night. He rarely remembers anything he did the night before until later in the day. He sat up, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his neck. When Vince turned to see Sammi looking up at him with a little smirk, his eyes went wide, and his heart began beating out of his chest. He looked around to see they were alone in the bedroom together but still couldn’t remember what happened last night. Slowly he was remembering snorting coke with Nikki and Tommy and Sammi following their lead. He tried hard to remember exactly what had happened, hoping he didn’t fuck up last night. Vince lifted the covers seeing they both had their underwear on, only Vince was shirtless but then saw Sammi’s bra on the floor next to him. Vince fell back into the mattress rubbing his face not wanting to look at Sammi. Sammi turned to her side, propping her elbow to support her head. “Good morning, Vince,” Sammi said continuing to smirk at the distressed blonde. “Morning,” Vince mumbled finally looking at Sammi in the eye. 

Sammi laid her head on the pillow to get comfortable maintaining a distance from Vince. “Well, it’s nice to see a ray of sunshine in the morning,” Vince mumbled turning to look at Sammi. Sammi giggled snuggling her face deeper into the small blanket with a little smile. “What happened last night, Vince? Why are we in the same bed?” asked Sammi. Vince looked up at the ceiling trying to recollect the events of the night before. “Well, you snorted your first two lines of coke. Gotta say you freaked me out with wanting to try it,” said Vince. Sammi rubbed her head slowly feeling a headache coming on. “Sorry about that. Did I do anything crazy?” Sammi asked. Vince pursed his lips together, thinking then finally remembering. “Not compared to Tommy in an everyday life, BUT you were crazy to me and Nikki,” Vince said chuckling over to Sammi. Sammi looked at Vince with wide eyes preparing herself for embarrassment. 

Vince turned to his side, facing Sammi on the bed. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before beginning. “Well to start off with, you beat your brother in a drinking contest. He was pretty bummed, a girl felt bad and cheered him up.” Vince said giggling. “You were dancing with everyone. You even tried to get Mick out of his seat, he thought it was funny. I think I saw him smile for once.” Vince said smiling at Sammi. “For being under the influence, you did dance pretty good. Definitely know how to shake those hips.” Sammi could only giggle and feel herself blush. “What else happened?” asked Sammi. “You almost got into a fight because a girl was flirting with me. All she did was touch my chest.” Vince said with a serious face trying not to laugh. Sammi propped herself up on her hand, not believing what Vince just said. “You’re fucking lying,” said Sammi. Vince cracked, hiding his smile behind the blanket. Sammi smacked Vince against his naked chest making him laugh more, as she laid back down. “Vince!” Sammi says trying not to laugh with the joke. “You didn’t fight anybody; you wouldn’t hurt a fly. It would be fun to see you try though.” Vince said looking at Sammi. 

Sammi only smiled as she closed her eyes, turning to her side facing Vince. “You were starting to fall asleep on me, so I took you to bed. I changed you into a random shirt I had,” Vince said. Sammi opened her eyes, continuing to smile. “I wasn’t a hand full?” Vince chuckled, shaking his head. “No, you kept thanking me and saying I was nice. I didn’t want anyone coming in here bothering you, so I just went to bed,” said Vince. Sammi hid her smile as she looked away from Vince. _“Vince really is a good guy for taking care of me.” _Sammi thought. “Well, what did you do while I was drinking and dancing? Did you get to hook up with any girls?” Sammi asked still refraining from looking at Vince. “No Sammi. I didn’t hook up with anyone last night.” Vince said rolling his eyes. _“Does she not remember almost kissing me?”_ Vince thought.

Sammi began slowly falling asleep, giving Vince the chance to just gaze at her. He saw the little facial features she had that he had forgotten. She had long dark lashes that curled naturally that couldn’t compare to the other Vince’s shared a bed with. Sammi had the lightest freckles on her nose that Vince never noticed before. She still had the same round cheeks that she never outgrew. Vince remembers he’d always pinch them to annoy her. Sammi’s lips were parted so slightly, being able to hear slight snoring coming from her._ “I am so fucked.” _Vince thought for a moment, closing his eyes and hoping to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, the bedroom door was swung open by Tommy with a breakfast bag in his hand. Vince shot up in the bed and turned to the door on the left, Sammi following suit looking over at her brother. “Morning my beautiful people!” Tommy shouted throwing the bag of bagel sandwiches on the bed between Sammi and Vince. Vince shot up from the bed, grabbing a tattered-up Budweiser shirt from the floor. Avoided looking at Tommy, Vince walked up to the closet trying to find some pants for himself. Tommy raised an eyebrow to Vince before sitting on the Sammi’s side of the bed. “I got you your favorite bagels! Egg and turkey with tomato!” Tommy said pulling out a wrapped everything bagel for Sammi. Sammi unwrapped the paper from the bagel, it only took one bite for her to rush to the restroom. 

Sammi pushed the door to the hallway restroom sinking to her knees to the toilet. Tommy rushed behind his sister, pulling her long hair away from her face. Sammi vomited into the white bowl, feeling the veins in her face inflame. Tommy rubbed her back as Sammi kept throwing up all the toxins from last night. Nikki walked into the restroom surprised to see Sammi still at their apartment. He put water on his face and brushed his teeth watching the redhead finally stop vomiting. “Lightweight,” Nikki said chuckling as he moved aside to let Sammi freshen up.

Sammi shoved Nikki out of the restroom with a groan to have some space in the small bathroom. “Here Sam, I got you some Tylenol and water,” Tommy said putting the pills on the sink counter. Sammi took the medicine like a sloth with her eyes closed. “Do you guys have a spare toothbrush?” Sammi asked looking at Nikki and Tommy. “Here princess, you can have the one I just bought,” Nikki said reaching underneath the sink to pull out a sealed toothbrush. “We’ll leave you alone for a bit. Come to the room when you’re ready.” Tommy said pinching Sammi’s cheek. 

Nikki and Tommy walked into the shared bedroom, Nikki noticing Vince quiet on the bed eating his sandwich. “Thanks for bringing food, T-bone,” Vince said. Nikki laid down beside Vince while Tommy sat at the foot of the bed. “Man, I didn’t even know Sammi stayed. I must’ve been so gone. She looked like she was having fun.” Nikki said rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “She got tired after dancing her butt off the whole night. Brought her to bed,” said Vince looking over at Tommy for his reaction. Tommy only nodded as he chewed on his breakfast sandwich. “Thanks, man! Glad I had someone like you to after her! I didn’t know what was going on half the time.” Tommy said with his mouth almost full.

Nikki sat up to lean against the iron headboard, grabbing food for himself. “Hey now that I’m slowly remembering shit, how come you and Sammi were in the bathroom alone last night?” Nikki asked Vince with a stupid smirk on his face. Vince looked down at his food trying to think of what to tell them. “Oh yeah, you guys were in the bathroom before we snorted,” Tommy asked rubbing his chin as last night came back to him. “We were just catching up,” Vince mumbled fast as he took another bite of his food. “In the restroom? Where you’ve banged chicks before?” Nikki asked again to Vince with the same smirk. Vince shoot daggers at Nikki not knowing what to say. 

“Hey, Sammi was the one that took us to the bathroom! You saw how Beth got when Sammi got here. I just wanted to see what was up with her finally.” Vince said frowning at Nikki. “Yes, but that’s because she was under the idea, you guys fucked. Because of how you hugged her.” Nikki said smirking switching to see Tommy’s face confused. “Vince, why are you getting red?” Tommy asked squinting his eyes to his friend. “I’m not! We didn’t do shit, Nikki!” Vince said getting up frantically looking for anything in his jeans that were near Tommy’s mattress. “Why the hell are you yelling Vince?” Sammi said slowly walking into the room. She sat in front of Nikki, grabbing her bitten bagel. “Sorry, Nikki was just being an asshole,” Vince said walking back to the bed empty-handed. “I’m never doing coke again,” Sammi said eating her food finally. “Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Nikki mumbled.

“I just remembered another thing. Why did you call Samantha, Dr. Samantha Bass before she snorted?” Nikki genuinely asking Vince with his eyebrows scrunched up together. “Because she’s studying to be a vet,” Vince said. “Yeah, but wouldn’t it be Dr. Samantha Lee?” Nikki asked looking at Sammi who looked at him as if he was dumb. “Nikki, did you not know Tommy’s last name was Bass?” Vince asked tilting his head to the side. Sammi and Tommy began giggling at Nikki’s recent discovery. “Dude, Lee is my middle name! Well, also Tommy’s middle name.” Sammi said giggling as she ate her sandwich. “What?! You’re lying! Why do you two have the same middle name?!” Nikki said looking more confused than ever. “Since I was a boy, I was named after our dad. Athena got named by our mom because she missed Greece. And well Sammi was a surprise.” Tommy said still giggling. “My dad really liked the way Samantha Lee sounded so I share a middle name with my dad and Tommy,” Sammi said. “Doesn’t Athena lie and say her name is also Lee?” Vince asked tossing his trash into the bag. “Yeah since she never got a middle name. Which now makes her suffer from middle child syndrome.” Sammi said as she laughed.

She looked at Nikki who felt like the biggest idiot in the room. “Don’t worry Nikki. When you and Tommy get married, he’ll take your last name, so you don’t forget it!” Sammi said smiling at Nikki. Nikki chuckled rolling his eyes playfully. “Tommy Sixx does have a nice ring to it,” Tommy said thinking about. “You’d be a shit husband. We’d both starve to death just like we do now.” Nikki said finishing his breakfast. “Yes, but at least we’d still have our love!” Tommy said reaching out to hold Nikki’s hand. Everyone around laughed at the idiots. 

“Man, I can’t wait ‘til we hit the road next Sunday!” Tommy said beginning to jump as he sat on the bed. “I still can’t believe you guys got a record deal. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea you moving in here.” Sammi said smiling at all the guys. “If you come to visit us, Princess, will you cockblock us?” said Nikki, smirking down at Sammi. Sammi only giggled and rolled her eyes. “Only if they’re ugly. But I mean Tommy kind of has a girlfriend and so does Vince, so I would just be cockblocking you to annoy you.” Sammi said with a smirk. Nikki chuckled shaking his head at Sammi. They maintained eye contact for a while until they heard someone clear their throat. “Sammi, I was thinking, do you wanna come to hang out with us tonight? We might go to Whiskey A Go Go to see who’s playing.” Vince asked looking across from him. “Sorry I can’t. I have the closing shift tonight. I won’t get out till 11.” Sammi said swallowing the last of her food. “We could bring you food!” Tommy said smiling at his sister. “Awe thanks!” said Sammi. Nikki looked over at Vince seeing his somewhat saddened look. “You know Vince, maybe you should be a good boyfriend and take Beth out tonight instead.” Vince only got up from the bed, ignoring Nikki’s comment completely.

Sammi slowly walked into the front of her house, closing the door behind her. She looked around in hopes her parents were out for the afternoon. Walking up the stairs with quiet feet, Sammi aimed to go straight to her room but ended up bumping into her mother. Mrs. Bass let out a gasp at her daughter, calling her husband out in the hall. Mr. Bass walked out of the room relieved to see Sammi in one piece. Sammi began rubbing her fingers together, try not to bite them, in hopes to remain unguilty. “Where were you, Samantha? You didn’t call at all last night! We almost called Athena and Tommy asking if they’ve seen you.” Mrs. Bass asked crossing her arms against her chest. “I know I’m sorry. I- I was studying with Britney all day then she wanted me to help her pack up her room, which took way longer than I thought. I fell asleep without thinking about calling. I’m sorry.” Sammi said looking at her parents with pleading eyes. 

They looked at each other for a moment seeming to believe what Sammi said. “Alright, Sammi but let this be the last time you do this. We understand your moving out soon, but you still need to give us some respect while you’re under our roof.” Mr. Bass said kissing Sammi on the cheek. “You hungry? I could make you something to take to work. You go in an hour, correct?” Mrs. Bass asked, brushing away fly away strands of hair from Sammi. “Yeah at 3 but I’ll be fine, mama. I ate a bagel sandwich with Brit. I’ll get food on my lunch break.” Sammi said with a stiff smile. Her mother nodded as she kissed Sammi on her forehead. Mrs. Bass went downstairs, leaving Sammi alone in the hallway. Sammi huffed with dreaded as she hated lying to her parents. She was surprised she was able to do it, but it still didn’t make things better for herself. Sammi soon got in the shower, washing off the gross feeling of her hangover and pretended as nothing happened at all.

It was a typical Saturday at the California mall with all the young preteens and teenagers running around. The neon lights of the store signs were becoming brighter as the sun went down from the outside. All the chatter coming from everyone making the mall full of life. While there were a good number of people in the store, no one was buying anything. Many teens would just look around the medium-sized store, taking mental photos of what they were going to if they had money on them. Sammi leaned her elbow on the cashiers' table with her chin on her hand, looking at everyone that walked in and out.

“God what I would kill to get the fuck out of here. Why did I agree to switch with Amanda?” Sammi mumbled keeping her gaze at the door. “Because you’re nice and said you didn’t have plans,” Britney said ringing someone up next to Sammi. “Yeah well, I regret that. My head has been killing me all day.” Sammi said rubbing her temples slowly, hoping her headache would go away. “I’m gonna assume something happened when you talked to Nikki?” Britney asked, scooting closer to Sammi leaning on the table. “Yeah long story short, you’re gonna kill me.” Britney scrunched her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side looking at her best friend. Sammi pressed her lips together looking dead ahead avoiding Britney. “I got fucked up last night with the guys and snorted coke,” Sammi whispered to Britney hoping her other coworkers didn’t hear their conversation. Britney’s blue eyes went wide as can be, covering her mouth in shock to not say something out of line. 

“Sammi why?!” Britney whispered. Sammi could only shrug her shoulders finally looking over her shoulder to give Britney eye contact. “They were doing it and I just wanted to see why they liked it. I swear I’m never doing it again.” Sammi said. “You got so mad at Tommy and Athena for doing it and ratted on them. What did you tell your parents when you got home?” asked Britney. “I didn’t go home until like 2 in the afternoon. Vince said I was falling asleep during the party, so he put me to bed in his and Tommy’s room. When I got home, I told them I was with you all day and slept at your place.” Sammi said looking down at her hands. “And they believed you?” Sammi nodded. “Well it’s good you had someone to keep you safe. I’m actually liking Vince; he’s seeming like a really nice guy. Not just the playboy who flirts with girls.” Britney said playing with the ends of her hair.

“Yeah he really is a good guy,” Sammi smiled happily at her friend but soon remembered one thing. “You can’t tell Amanda. Like at all, Britney! She’d kill me if she knew what I did.” Sammi said with begging eyes. “Oh, I know. She’d kill me for even telling you to go talk to Nikki and Tommy,” said Britney. “I know I told you to go talk to Nikki and make amends, but I didn’t mean it like that. I hope that’s really the last time you do hard drugs.” Britney said with pleading eyes. “I know Brit. I’ll never do it again. I still feel like crap.” Sammi said giving her back to the entrance. Britney stood up to see a group of two men in leather pants walk into the store. “Speaking of the devils,” Britney said tapping Sammi on the arm. Sammi turned around, the guys approach them making her smile especially with the plastic bag Nikki was holding. 

Sammi straightened up, looking like a proper retail employee. “Hello, welcome to Contempo Casuals. Where teenagers come to touch the clothes and not buy shit! I’m Sammi your retail slave, how can I help you?” Sammi said in a sarcastic tone smiling at Nikki and Tommy as they laughed with Sammi’s joke. “Well, we heard a certain retail slave needed food. So, we called your mom.” Nikki said pulling out a Tupperware bowl filled with soup. “Oh my god is that avgolemono?” Sammi asked feeling her stomach start to rumble. “Yeah, I called mama asking to make you some soup. I told her it was my way to make you happy since she still thinks something’s up.” Tommy said sitting on the cashier table. “It was actually Nikki’s idea for soup.” Sammi looked at Nikki with a little smile. Nikki shrugged with shoulders passing the bag to Sammi with his classic smirk.

“I thought since the princess could still be hungover, the soup was the best option. Smells fucking good, me and Tommy shared a bowl on our way over here.” Nikki said winking. “Wow, that’s really sweet of you, Nikki. Hey, aren’t there two of you missing? Mick and Vince aren’t going out with you two?” Sammi asked. “Mick had plans with his kid while Vince had to fix things with Beth. He said he’ll meet us over there,” said Tommy. Sammi only nodded pursing her lips out somewhat sad to not see Vince. “You sure you don’t wanna come with us? We could just wait ‘til you get out to go to whiskey. It doesn’t close ‘til like 4.” Nikki asked looking down at Sammi. “No, it’s cool. You guys have fun tonight. It’s almost 7 and I still feel like crap.” Sammi said. “Well alright, we better get going then. Don’t want you to get in trouble.” Tommy said hopping off the table. 

Sammi walked over to the boys giving each of them a hug goodbye. Nikki tightened his hug on Sammi making her laugh as he wouldn’t let go. “See ya later princess,” Nikki said with a wink. “Bye,” Sammi said biting the edge of her lip. “Since when did he start calling you princess?” Britney asked, following Sammi to the break room to eat some food. “I don’t know but I kind of like it,” Sammi said sitting down in the middle of the small breakroom. She ate her soup feeling Britney staring at her like last time. “Can I help you?” Sammi asked blowing on her food before eating it. “Are you oblivious to both Nikki and Vince?” Britney asked with a raised eyebrow. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows squinting her eyes at her friend. “What the fuck does that even mean?” Sammi asked. “You don’t see the way Nikki looks at you? Or the way Vince treats you?” asked Britney. “Vince is nice to me because I’m his best friends’ little sister, and Nikki looks at everything with lust eyes. You should see him when he sees a baggie of coke.” Sammi said trying to eat her soup.

She’d be lying if she said it didn’t cross her mind the idea of Vince liking her. She always had a little crush on the blonde since they first met when she was 12 going on 13. Sammi knew nothing would come of it because Vince was the playboy that everyone knew. He slept with one of her co-workers and Britney tried to get with him, making Sammi realize liking a playboy was a bad idea. He was nice to her because he had to be and that’s what she was going to tell herself. Nikki, on the other hand, was a different story to Sammi. He was the bad boy you knew little to nothing about. It intrigued Sammi but she was smart enough to know that was a huge no. Even Tommy might think so. 

“That its complete bullshit! I could see it in your eyes, you were bummed to not see Vince tonight. Nikki calling you a princess also made you happy! Think about it Sammi.” Britney said with a slight chuckle at Sammi. Sammi rolled eyes, continuing to eat her soup and ignore what Britney had to say. “Dude Vince has a girlfrie-”, “That you’ve said isn’t really nice and was extremely jealous the moment she saw you,” Britney said interrupting Sammi. “And who he cheats on her all the time! That kind of gives you a sign that maybe he doesn’t like her at all anymore.” Sammi looked down at her food, mixing it slowly trying not to get into her head. 

“Alright, Brit I’m going to play with this idea just to entertain you since you’re clearly so fucking bored. Let us say Vince or Nikki actually do like me, then what? Nothing is gonna happen because Tommy would probably flip the fuck out. Vince is a playboy; which Tommy knows he is. Nikki is a druggie bad boy; which Tommy also knows he is. Highly doubt my brother would let any one of them near me like that.” Sammi said clapping her hands together slowly becoming annoyed. “Didn’t you say Vince took you to bed last night?” Britney asked sipping on her bottle of water. “Yeah what about it?” Sammi asked mumbling shooting daggers at Britney. “You never said how it happened. Pretty sure he told you,” said Britney. “He said I kept falling asleep on him, so he took me to his bed and changed me into… This doesn’t mean anything!” Sammi yelled looking at Britney who was laughing at her friend. “Fine be in denial! I can’t wait ‘til you tell me when you’re in love with one of them!” Britney said with her hands in front of her with exaggeration. _ “Nothing will ever happen with me and Vince and especially Nikki.” _Sammi thought, finishing her soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have one question and would like some help with it. Who do you think Sammi looks like in your head? I post this story on Tumblr and make edits for the chapters. Any famous face that comes to you would be appreciated :) Also they don't have to be a redhead. Thank you!!!


	8. Of course I remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on think of Lucy Hale as Sammi LOL!

** _ September 26th _ **

The sound of giant bus engines echoed in the spacious gravel bus parking lot in the middle of Los Angeles. Athena and Sammi walked past empty parked buses, mesmerized at how pretty they looked from the outside alone. Each bus was a different color, some even having the outline residue of previous band stickers on the sides. Amazement struck Sammi, making it more real on the idea of Tommy being a rockstar. It didn’t take long before the girls found the four men standing by two dark buses being packed with everything needed. Athena and Sammi ran fast towards their brother, “Tommy!” the sisters screamed at the top of their lungs. 

Three of the men turned around, smiling at the sisters dashing towards them with smiles. Tommy grew a bittersweet smile hugging both of his sisters at the same time. He was happy to be experiencing something he’s wanted since he was 16 but hadn’t accepted being away from his family just yet. He already said goodbye to his parents the night before, having his mother cry in a mix of worry and excitement. Mr. Bass was proud of their son becoming something that he knew Tommy wanted to be. Of course, it wasn’t what they were used to, but that’s what life was like raising Tommy. 

“Hey glad you guys came early enough,” Tommy said spinning Athena in a hug. “We wanted to show the inside of our bus!” 

The group climbed into the bus hearing gasps coming from the Bass sisters as soon as they reached the final step. It was almost like a home on wheels to the girls. A small kitchen with carpet on the floor and comfy looking sofa chairs in the front. Even the small bunk beds looked comfortable to them. They weren’t tiny bunks like they expected. “Oh my god I hope you guys don’t fuck this place up like your apartment,” said Sammi, walking towards the bunks. “It’d suck to see a bus this nice look like shit. 

“I, Vince, solemnly do not swear to keep this place the same way we found it,” Vince said putting one hand over his heart and the other raised by his face. Sammi giggled rolling her eyes at Vince’s joke. “Well can you at least keep your bunk clean?” Sammi asked continuing to walk before being stopped by a door at the end of the row. “Still no promises, Sammi.” Sammi turned the doorknob to see a whole small bedroom perfect for anyone who didn’t want to be in a bunk. It had a full-size bed on the right side and a giant window looking out on the left. “Oh, dudes! Look at the bed back here!” Vince shouted dropping himself on the white and red bed. “I fucking call it!” Tommy said running and jumping on the small space next to Vince. “How about we switch days to sleep here?” Nikki said looking over Sammi’s shoulder as she leaned against the doorframe. She could feel a rough hand snake it's way from her back to her hip. Sammi avoided turning around, hoping nobody would notice a thing. “Yeah like when you said we’d switch bedrooms at the apartment?” Vince said sitting at the edge. “Why don’t you let Mick have it? He is the oldest,” Athena said looking back at Mick behind her. “That would be nice for you guys to give him the bed,” Sammi said looking at the three boys with a smile. 

“Don’t worry about me, ladies. I’m perfectly fine getting this bunk that’s closer to the ground,” said Mick, patting Athena on the back with the smallest smile imaginable. “It is nice of girls to think of me though.” Athena and Sammi smiled at Mick moving to the front. “It’s so cool how you guys don’t even have to lift a finger over here. Look at all these dudes just packing everything for you!” Athena said walking out of the bus to see the tour roadies do their job. “It is nice to be treated like kings,” said Vince smirking at everyone resting his back against the bus. “Cool it, King Vince. You still have to work remember?” Sammi said smacking the blonde in the arm. “If I’m king does that mean I should find a queen to be by my side?” asked Vince smiling down at Sammi. Sammi felt her cheeks flush looking away from Vince’s gaze. “Yeah, and her name’s Beth remember?” Sammi said looking down as she proceeded to hug Tommy. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling Athena do the same. 

“Don’t go! We need our dumbass leader to get us through the day!” Athena yelped in a mocking tone of desperation. “Whatever will we do without you and the other dumbasses?! Mick is not included because he actually has a brain and uses it.” Sammi said pretending to cry dramatically. “You girls will be fine,” Tommy said hugging his sister. “I know I’ve taught you well to be dumbasses.”

Sammi pulled away from her brother, looking at him with a sad pout before turning to the other guys. Sammi’s attention was quick to notice an absent Nikki from the group. She looked around for a moment before catching him through one of the bus windows. She was able to tell he began biting his nails and scratching his head, unsure of what to do with a back and forth pace. He looked out the window, catching Sammi staring at him. He could only give Sammi a smirk before disappearing. Sammi pondered for a moment until she walked over to Mick, giving him a generous hug and a smile. “Can I ask for one thing, Mick?” Mick scrunched his eyebrows. “Can you please just somewhat look after Tommy? I know he’s gonna be 21, but I still don’t want him to get in trouble.” Mick gave Sammi a lopsided smile before nodding. “I’ll try my best, little girl.” Sammi smiled happily giving Mick one last hug. 

“Bye, Vince! Try not to get kicked out of clubs while you’re out there!” Athena said hugging Vince in a quick embrace. Vince chuckled at Athena, “Again no promises I won’t do that shit!”

As Athena moved away from Vince, Sammi walked in front looking up at him slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tippy-toes to reach, burying her head in his neck. Vince hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go but also not wanting for Tommy to begin asking questions. “I’m gonna miss you, Sunny” Vince whispered in Sammi’s ear before pulling away from her. “I’m gonna miss you too, Vince,” said Sammi, giving a sad smile back. “Um listen, I know you have school and shit, but I was thinking maybe you could come to one of our shows. We have one on the 8th. It’s a Friday.” Vince said pressed his lips together nervously as shoved his hands in the blue jean jack he always wore.

“You do know that’s on my birthday, right?” Sammi smiled questionably at the singer. Vince nodded smiling back at Sammi. “Of course I remember your birthday. It’ll be an awesome way to spend your birthday, and it’ll be in San Francisco to make it better.” Sammi thought about it for a moment, turning to Athena who could hear the whole conversation. “I think it’s a great idea! Of course, we’ll go together and then have a chance to celebrate Tommy’s birthday! A bit late but still counts!” Athena said wrapping her arms around Sammi’s necking with a giant smile. “Dude yes! You two have to come! It’ll be sick!” Tommy said lightly jumping on his toes. “Okay let’s do it! We’ll go to San Fran for my birthday!” Sammi smiled at everyone felling Vince pull her in for another hug. “It’s going to be great.”

“Motley Crue? It’s time to start heading out.” a crew member yelled from the distance. Everyone said their last goodbye. Vince gave Sammi a wink as he walked to the bus. Sammi smiled back walking with Athena to the car parked far from the buses. “Your birthday is gonna be so fucking cool,” Athena said putting her arm around her little sisters' shoulders. Sammi's smile grew with happiness. 

“Quick question, did I hear wrong or did Vince call you Sunny?” Sammi looked at Athena in a pretended shock, thinking for a moment. “Yeah, he did. I just let it slide.” Athena nodded slowly examining Sammi’s facial expression. 

** _September 30th_ **

“I still can’t get over you finally moving out of mom and dads,” Athena said taking down the multiple polaroid photos from Sammi’s wall. She placed them on the desk to then wrap a rubber band around the photos. Sammi walked into the room with three empty boxes tossing them on her unmade bed. She grabbed the college textbooks on her desks smiling down at the polaroids her sister got. Sammi grabbed the photo of her, Athena, and Vince sat on the floor of the open back doors of the old van with wholesome smiles. Sammi looked about 13 and still had her dark brown hair in two pigtail braids. Vince had both his arms around the sisters, while he looked like a boy in a surfer movie with darker blonde hair. He still could pass for a surfer dude if he didn’t dress like Nikki and Tommy. “It’s funny how we somehow managed to keep Vince around,” Athena says looking over Sammi's shoulder. “I mean I did make sure his ass didn’t catch a cold when he slept in the van,” said Sammi smiling at Athena. “I have a feeling he likes being around us again. We hadn’t seen him after Tommy dropped out.” 

Athena looks at her sister with raised eyebrows and a smile before going back to packing the few things left in Sammi’s room. “So are you going to tell Amanda and Britney about San Francisco?” asked Athena sitting on the floor in front of Sammi’s closet. Sammi took the framed photo of her friends from high school biting her lip. “I don’t know if I should. It’s not like Amanda had a great time last time we went to their show.” Sammi said looking at Athena. Athena rolled her eyes away from Sammi. “It’s your life. You shouldn’t be hesitant about telling your friends about your decisions.” 

“I know, but I still haven’t told her about Tommy,” Sammi said sitting down next to Athena. “I’m scared she’s going to flip out when I tell I blacked out with the guys and woke up next to Vince,” Sammi said to her sister with a frown. Athena wrinkled her nose and scowled at Sammi not quite understanding. “Oh god, did Tommy not tell you?” Athena slowly shook her head having a smile slowly growing on her face. “What exactly do you mean by ‘woke up next to Vince’?” Athena asked with a mischievous smile. Sammi groaned, rolling her eyes and hiding her face between her knees. Sammi got up, closing her bedroom door to make sure their mother hasn’t overheard anything girls were talking about. “Okay I’m going to make this quick,” Sammi said sitting right in front of Athena. 

“So Britney was the one who told me to talk to Tommy since he’s my family and I listened! But I went to talk to Nikki first to get him to apologize and we had a bite to eat. When we went back to the apartment to talk to Tommy, a bunch of people were already having a party. I stayed and talked to Vince in the bathroom-” 

“Did anything happen?” Athena interrupted. Sammi rolled her eyes, remembering her conversation with Britney. “No! Nikki came in to get a baggie and I snorted…” Sammi said seeing Athena jaw drop to the floor. “Sammi what the fuck?! Then you rat on us for snorting!” Athena said with a giggle. “I wanted to see why you all freaking like it!” Sammi whispered shouted. “So how the hell did you and Vince end up in bed together?” Athena asked with a smirk. “He said I was falling asleep so he took me to his bed. Then he went to sleep too so no one would bother me.” Sammi said smiling looking away from Athena. Athena noticed the smile her sister had but decided not to push it. Athena herself could see the little sparkle in her sister's eyes. “Well that was really nice of Vince to do that, but going back to the topic of Amanda. You shouldn’t be scared to tell your friends stuff that happens in your life.” Athena said resting against the bedpost. “A good friend is supposed to hear out your mistakes and give you advice with kindness.”

Sammi huffs looking back at her sister. “Amanda is a good friend. She just has a different way of showing it as your friends.” Athena raises her eyebrows at Sammi. “Really like how?” 

“Amanda is a tough-love type of person. If she thinks something isn’t good, she’ll say it honestly even if it might hurt. She just doesn’t want Britney and me to get tangled up with bad guys. She knows things.” said Sammi. Athena rolled her eyes again making sure Sammi saw her reaction. “So does that mean you have to get approval by Amanda for everything you do including boys?” Athena asked smiling sarcastically. Sammi frowned at Athena ignoring her comment completely. “You know Athena, I can handle packing the rest myself,” said Sammi as she gathered up the rest of the things on her desk. “Sammi I’m sorry but-”

“I said I can pack by myself without you,” said Sammi with a stern voice. Athena rolled her eyes getting up from the floor to leave Sammi alone as requested. Athena was about to grab her car keys before she heard the wall phone ring. “Hello?” Athena asked putting the phone up to her ear. “Oh, shit hey Athena! I thought Sammi would answer!” Tommy said in a payphone booth in the middle of a Nevada truck stop. “Hey, Toms. No Sammi’s too busy being fucking stubborn.” Athena whispered looking behind her to see if the coast was clear. 

“You guys fighting already? I’ve only been gone for like three days!” said Tommy with a giggle. “It’s actually been four. We weren’t fighting, she just got mad I wasn’t being a member of Team Amanda.” Athena leaned against the wall beginning to play with the telephone cord. “I don’t think anyone but Sammi is Team Amanda. I still have no idea how they even ended up friends. What was the problem anyway?” 

“She’s scared to tell Amanda about Vince inviting her to San Fran. for her birthday and about blacking out at your guys' place, which by the way you did not tell me about.” Tommy pursed his lips out, listening to Athena. “Then she tried to explain it but I just gave her a sarcastic response.” Athena huffed. “Well, I agree with you! I hope to God Sammi doesn’t turn around and ditch us again after they move in together,” said Tommy. “No, I don’t think she will. That Britney girl seems to have an actual brain for being so bubbly. She was the one that told Sammi to talk to you guys again” 

“I do have one question for you though.” Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together ready to hear what Athena had to say. “Do you think Vince could possibly like Sammi?” Tommy’s eyes went wide, hitting the payphone with excitement. “You see it too?! He called her by her nickname when we left! Only fucking dad calls her Sunny!” Tommy yelled out. Athena laughed softly at Tommy’s reaction not expecting it. “Yeah, I noticed. He did also go to Amanda’s house after the Starwood show which in itself gives it away after some thought,” Athena giggled. “Sammi told me how he put her to bed after the party. The idea of Vince choosing sleep rather than continuing to party definitely speaks volumes.” 

“He also didn’t want her to snort the last line of coke. Nikki was the one that encouraged it. Then for some reason, he kept asking Vince questions about Sammi.” said Tommy looking out to see the devil walk over to the phone booth. “Hey A, I gotta get going but I’ll call your place when we get to our hotel. Love you.” Tommy said hanging up before Athena could say anything. Tommy got out of the phone booth just as Nikki got to it. “Hey T-Bone come on we gotta hit the road!” Nikki said smacking Tommy on the back. “Cool. Hey random question, but do you think Vince would ever stop cheating if he got a good girlfriend? And I mean a really good girlfriend, one who is the nicest person in the world.” Nikki chuckled dryly shaking his head. “That guy could have a princess that treats him like a king and still fuck randoms.” Tommy bit his lip looking at the ground beneath his feet. “Why do you ask?” Tommy looked at Nikki and shook his head. “Just thought about it since we’re on tour. He doesn’t really care about Beth so he just does it.” Nikki nodded seeing the blonde from a distance put out his cigarette. 

**_October 2nd_**

A loud drop of a heavy box fell onto a coffee table in the middle of a living room. Amanda, Britney, and Sammi had been bringing stuff into their new condo all day, carrying in box after box filled with personal belongings. The place was perfect for the three college girls. Two stories with 3 equal-sized rooms, a nice kitchen as you walked further into the condo with space for a dining table, and a decent-sized living room in the front. They even had a pool for the little area of condos to share with other tenets. “That’s the last box in my car,” Sammi said closing the door with her foot, setting the box on the bottom stair. 

“Yay! Soon we’ll have this place looking so nice and pretty!” Britney said cheerfully taking out the collection of records all the girls had combined. Amanda sat on the floor, putting books in the dark wooden bookshelf her parents gifted her. “So Sam, you excite for your birthday next week?” Amanda asks. 

“Yeah…” said Sammi taking out picture frames avoiding to carry anything. Britney looked at Sammi, seeing something in the way her face read. “Do you have any ideas on what you want or do you want us to plan something?” Britney asks studying Sammi’s reaction

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Sammi said looking at her friends, slightly tugging on her earlobe. “I was thinking about visiting Tommy in San Francisco. They have a show on my birthday.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow giving Sammi a smile that made her not comfortable. “And since when have you spoken to Tommy again? You haven’t mentioned it.” Britney looked at Sammi waiting to see if she needed to interrupt for Sammi’s sake.

Sammi could only shrug her shoulders giving a weak smile. “Recently. I just thought I should since he was gonna be gone for four months.”

“Well have you spoken to Vince or Nikki?” 

“No… I haven’t. I swear.”

“In that case, if you’re going to be going to San Francisco, you should only have Tommy in mind. You don’t want to deal with those two creeps. All Vince cares about is fucking random girls while Nikki cares about his drugs.” 

“Yeah you’re right, I’ve totally seen that.”

Amanda went back to putting the books on the shelves, giving her back to her roommates. Britney looked at Sammi with eyes that understood her best friend without saying a word. Sammi could only give Britney a quick somber smile, going back to unpacking their new place together. 

The sun soon disappearing bringing the moon out, having Amanda clock out for the day as Britney and Sammi hid in the nearly empty bedroom that belonged to Sammi. The girls sat on the full-sized bed against the wall, mimicking the way Sammi’s room was at her parents' house. She didn’t have a desk or her photos on the wall yet, but it would soon be exactly what Sammi would want. Britney skimmed through all the polaroids Sammi had saved over the years on the bed, giggling whenever she saw one from before she met her. Sammi threw a plastic bag onto her bed next to Britney, ripping her attention away. “What’s this?” asked Britney. 

“I’m going to dye my hair back to brown, well almost black basically,” Sammi said jumping onto the bed, pulling out the box of hair dye with everything needed. “Why exactly?” 

Sammi shrugged, read the instructions on the side. “I just wanna go back to being me. The red was cool but so over it. Besides, I keep looking at those old photos that make me miss it.” Britney nodded with understanding pulling out the van photo. “Like this one with Vince when you’re like 12?” Sammi smiled, taking the photo from Britney and pining it near her bed. “13 too be exact and yes exactly.” 

Britney bit the inside of her cheek remembering the conversation from earlier. Amanda wasn’t around making Sammi be able to talk freely about the boys. “So are you really gonna go to San Francisco for your birthday?” Sammi put down the hair dye, giving Britney a small nod. 

“I agreed when Vince asked me, plus Tommy got excited so I’d be an ass not to go.” 

“Vince was the one that invited you?” Britney smirks at making Sammi flip her off as a joke. “Yes, he did. Again it means nothing. He was just being nice for my birthday.”

“Sam, you say he’s nice for different reasons but it’s mainly because he likes you even if you don’t see it yet. I do think it’s a good thing for you to visit and see their lifestyle. Honestly, it sounds way more fun than being stuck here and working on your birthday.” Britney said with a pout as she laid down on the bed. Sammi stayed quiet for a moment, playing with the loose thread on her childhood blanket. “Whatcha thinkin about, Sammi?” 

“Do you think Amanda is controlling us?” Britney frowned, thinking long and hard about the question. She sat up against the headboard, scratching her head for a moment. “I mean, sometimes I feel like she can be controlling. Why you’re thinking of what Amanda said about Vince and Nikki?” 

Sammi laid down next to Britney, hugging a pillow tightly. “Not just that. Athena and I were talking the other day about the party and San Francisco, and she was being sarcastic about us having to get approval from Amanda on what we wanted to do. I just didn’t want her to flip out about me blacking out.”

“Well, I can see where Athena could think that. Amanda can be judgemental on the both of us from time to time.” 

“But it’s because she gives out tough love on us.” 

Britney rolls her and smiles down at Sammi. “ And I get it, I really do. There’s still a difference though.” Sammi frowned at Britney looking away from her. “How about we get started on this hair dye situation! I think you’re going to look awesome with black hair.” Britney jumped off and bed grabbing Sammi by the hand pulling her up on her feet. Sammi smiled happily taking the box of hair dye to the restroom 

** _October 7th_ **

Athena walked up to the burgundy wooden door knocking onto it three times. She could quiet footsteps approach the door, immediately regretting picking up Sammi from her condo. Amanda opened the door with confusion until realizing it was Athena. She faked a somewhat nice smile as she slowly left the front door ajar. She left only enough for Athena to see the sofa and a wall of the living room. 

“Hi Athena, how can I help you?” Amanda asked ‘happily’ still keeping the smile. 

“I’m here to pick up Sammi for the airport. I don’t know if she told you that we’re going to San Francisco,” said Athena as she began playing with the ends of her hair. 

Amanda thought for a moment before widening the door to let Athena into her condo. “Sammi isn’t here right now. She left a while ago for the bank. Something about depositing her check.” Athena nodded looking around the furnished condo. The girls worked fast to get everything in order. The living room had a beautiful white coffee table in front of a fluffy black long sofa. They even had a tv unlike Athena’s apartment, where her roommates trashed everything quickly. “You guys did well with the place.” 

“Thanks. You know I was surprised when Sammi told me she wanted to see Tommy, but now that I see you here well I get it now.” Amanda said smirking at Athena as she sat on the single chair. Athena tilted her head to one side, narrowing her eyes at the blonde girl. “What exactly does that mean?” 

“Don’t you think it’s a little responsible to drag Sammi to a drug-infested club with your brother and his skeezy friends?” 

Athena chuckled dryly as she ran her hands through her hair. “You think I told Sammi to talk to Tommy?” Amanda nodded crossing her arms and legs. “Look Sammi’s old enough to make her own decisions. I didn’t tell her shit about talking to Nikki or Tommy. She’s the one that wanted to go talk to them at their place. ” 

Amanda frowned hearing Nikki’s name come out of Athena’s mouth. “And another thing, you shouldn’t make Sammi feel bad for what she wants to do. That’s not a fucking friend. Tommy is her brother that she loves.” 

Suddenly, the front door opened to Sammi walking in surprise to see Athena in the middle of her living room. “Hey, Athena! You’re early! Let me go get my duffle bag from my room.” Sammi said making her way upstairs.

“Sammi when the hell were you gonna tell me you went over to talk to Nikki? You told me you didn’t” Sammi stared at Amanda then Athena walking down to the last step. “Sorry” Athena mouthed looking guilty with no intent on causing a problem. Amanda got up from her seat stepping closer to the Bass sisters. “I was going to tell but it wasn’t going to be soon. It’s family stuff and you don’t need to know that quickly.” 

“And Nikki’s your family?”

“Yes. Nikki, Vince, and Mick are in a band with Tommy, making them part of the family. Now I’m going to get my shit because I have a flight to catch.” Sammi said walking back upstairs ignoring Amanda’s glares. 

Sammi put her duffle bag in the overhead bin along with Athena’s backpack. She sat down on the two seated airplane seat, buckling up. The girls had a quiet car ride to the airport with Athena not knowing what to say, being scared to piss Sammi off. She looked at Sammi just stare at the seat in front of her. Athena nudged Sammi with her elbow. Doing it again until Sammi rolled her eyes and faced Athena. “Yes?”

“I like the hair, glad to see you back to being natural again.” Athena smiled with hope Sammi would crack. Sammi luckily did give her sister a genuine smile. “Thanks. I wanted to go back to being me.” Athena nodded biting her lip in anticipation of what to say next. 

“Look Sammi I’m sorry I ratted on you. I didn’t tell Amanda anything besides you talking to Nikki again.” 

“It’s okay, Athena. It was gonna come out any way that I spoke to him. Let’s just relax and have fun. It is my birthday after all.” The girls smiled giving each other a quick hug before hearing the pilot signal for taking off.

“Oh, dude I see them! Get the paper up!” Tommy said hitting Vince in the back, getting excited to see his sisters in the distance. The girls got closer quickly finding the boys each holding a sign with their names on it. Tommy held Athena with chicken scratch handwriting while Vince held Samantha in surprising cursive. The Bass sisters ran up to the boys, giving them tight hugs from missing them so much. “Sammi your hair! It’s back to normal!” Tommy said touching locks of his sister's dark hair. Sammi giggled pushing Tommy’s hand away, fixing the piece of hair. “I like it. For sure reminds me of when I first met you.” Vince said petting Sammi’s hair for a brief moment. 

“Thanks, I just wanted a change back to before,” Sammi said smiling at the boys. “Well let's get going to the hotel! It’s barely 2 so we have the whole day to do shit!” Tommy said getting Athena’s bag while Vince carried Sammi’s. 

He gave Sammi a wink making her flush for a moment as the foursome walked out of the airport together. 

** _"_ _**T**his is going to be one hell of a birthday isn't it?"_ **


	9. I'll Remember That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick is the dad of Motley don't change my mind

San Francisco was completely different compared to Los Angeles as soon as the four drove down the streets. From the crispness in the air to the smell of the bay, it felt more alive to Sammi than the busyness smog of Los Angeles. The taxi pulled up to a simple hotel with five floors in the middle of many tall buildings. The taxi driver helped Tommy and Vince pull out the duffle bags from the trunk, getting a tip from Vince after Tommy paid for the fare. The girls looked around once more, smiling from being away from home. They hadn’t realized how long it had been since being out of the city. To Sammi, a trip was driving to Santa Monica or Malibu for a beach day. Being hours away from everything felt freeing for the girls at this moment. 

The four walked into the lobby of the hotel, smiling at the employees as they passed by everything heading to the bar. In the distance, Sammi and Athena were able to see Nikki and Mick sitting down at a small dark bar top the hotel had at the end of the lobby. 

“Hey, guys! Guess who we found on the streets!” shouted Tommy, hitting both Nikki and Mick on the backs. Mick groaned, slowly turning in his stool to see the little sisters of his drummer. He gave a small two-second smile before standing up to hug Sammi and Athena. “Good to see you, girls, I know it’s an early but happy birthday, Sammi,” Mick said smiling at the shorter girl. Sammi smiled back at Mick with a thank you, turning her attention to Nikki. 

“Hey, princess, happy birthday,” Nikki said wrapping his arms around Sammi, engulfing her into a tight hug. Sammi began leaning back as she hugged him back, smiling at Nikki’s hug from ear to ear. “By the way, nice hair change. You look more beautiful with dark hair.” Nikki said tucking a loose lock of Sammi behind her ear. Sammi felt herself begin to flush, biting her lips as she looked up at Nikki. “Thank you. I just wanted a change,” Sammi said looking down, moving past the bass player. 

Mick scowled at the pair walking toward Vince by the bar who only kept his eyes away from them. “Since when did Nikki become a gentleman all of a sudden? Never heard the guy call a girl beautiful.” Mick whispering to Vince who rolled his eyes and shot down a glass of pure whiskey. “Don’t know, don’t care. He’s just putting up a front for Tommy.” Vince said thanking the bartender for another glass of whiskey. Mick looked over at Vince’s annoyance as he tapped on his glass remaining his gaze ahead of him instead of seeing Sammi. Mick only gave Vince pats on the back while he sat down next to the singer. 

“Come on guys! Let’s get some drinks in us.” Tommy said banging on the bar top sitting next to Athena with a seat in between him and Nikki. Sammi walked over to Vince tapping his arm with a smile. Vince turned matching Sammi smiles falsely, putting an arm around her and pulling her into his side. “You okay, Vince?” Sammi asked taking a sip from Vince’s glass. Vince nodded, looking away “Yeah I’m good. Just got a bit tired, that's all.” Vince took back his glass, ignoring Sammi frown at him. Sammi walked over to the seat between Nikki and Tommy noticing the glass of jack and coke waiting for her. “Cheers to my sisters joining our circus!” Tommy said clanking the glasses of Athena and Sammi’s. Sammi clanked Nikki’s glass, giving him a sweet smile as he gave back a certain smirk. 

“So what have you been doing? You guys haven’t killed anyone yet?” Athena asks peering over to her right. Vince, Nikki, and Tommy snicker to each other as Mick stays silent with a small amused smirk on his face. “It’s been pretty good. Trashed a few hotel rooms and almost got kicked out. They keep saying they’ll kick us off the tour if we don’t shape up.” Nikki said finishing his drink, with another one ready for him. “And who are you even touring with? You never told us,” 

“Kiss…” Mick mumbled rolling his eyes, rubbing his forehead. Everyone began giggling at Mick’s dread of playing with a band he highly hates. Vince and Nikki patted Mick on his back while he still groaned at the thought. “Mick is gonna have to deal with the sweet sound of Kiss for eight months,” Nikki said chuckling at him. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows at Tommy then turning to Nikki confused. “Wait what do you mean eight? I thought it was just for four months?” asked Sammi. “We got offered to tour a bit more before we start recording our first professional album. Gonna play at a festival too near San Bernardino in May to wrap it up.” Nikki said looking down at Sammi. “Don’t worry Princess, you’re going to be okay without us.” Sammi smiled at Nikki before pouring down the rest of her drink. Tommy eyed Nikki then to Vince who was whispering something to Mick in private. Mick gave a quick glance to Nikki before whispering something back to Vince.

After about five drinks down Sammi’s system, Tommy gave a slap to the bar top getting up from his seat. “Okay so here’s the thing the rooms. Vince has an empty bed in his room because Mick got annoyed with him and got his own room.” Vince chuckles looking at Mick and then to Tommy. “Well, what about your room?” Sammi asks looking at the boys then back to Tommy. “Me and Nikki are sharing, I figured Athena and I could share and you’d decide where you’d sleep. You can sleep with Nikki or in Vinces.” Tommy says looking at the men's expressions for any sign. For Tommy, this was his way to see where his little sister's head was at. He saw Sammi think for a while before Nikki put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little. “If you feel uncomfortable, I could just move my shit to Vince’s room for the night.” Nikki said with a considerate look on his face.

“No it’s okay, I’m totally okay rooming with Vince. I get my own bed and don’t have to deal with Tommy’s insane snoring.” said Sammi. Vince tried his best covering his smile from everyone. Vince got out of his seat, walking over to the duffle bags on the floor to grab Sammi’s. Swinging it over his shoulder, he put an arm around Sammi smiling down at her. 

“Don’t worry I kept the room clean and in one piece,” Sammi laughed at Vince putting her arm around his waist. Tommy looked at Athena who rests her cheek against her palm shrugging to her brother at what their little sister had chosen. “Alright then! Let’s go up to the rooms!” 

In the Terror Twins room, Tommy and Athena sat alone on a queen sized bed near the window, seeing the door slowly close from Nikki going to run an errand. Athena rested her back against the headboard sitting criss cross as Tommy laid on his side in front of her. “I think our sister might actually like Vince.” Tommy said pulling out two cigarettes for him and Athena. Athena took the white stick, putting it between her lips with Tommy lighting it for her. She took in one puff, exhaling with a thought in her mind. Athena bit the nail of her thumb as she looked at the afternoon go by outside. 

“I think, for once, you may be right about this.” Athena took another drag from her cigarette, “She has a different tone when she talks to him.” Tommy nods, taking a drag for himself. “I mean when have we seen Sammi actually like someone? I feel like she keeps to herself all the time about that stuff.” says Tommy. 

Athena chuckled, “I have, she denies it with every fiber of her being until that person admits to it first. She does almost become softer around others, but I think this time it’s different.” Tommy scrunches his eyebrows to Athena with a tilted expression. 

“Vince has a girlfriend. She knows nothing will happen with the two of them if Vince doesn’t break up with Beth.” Athena says tapping off some ash into the glass tray next to her. “Vince doesn’t give a shit about Beth. He cheats on her all the time.”

“That still isn’t going to make Sammi want to be with him. Also, she takes the criticism of Amanda to heart. I doubt she would try anything with Amanda in her head.” Athena says looking at the closed door. Tommy finishes his cigarette, shaking his head at the idea of Sammi and Vince. He knew Athena had a point in Vince being a cheater even Nikki said Vince would always cheat. 

“I have a curious question from observation. Is Nikki always flirty with Sammi?” Tommy snaps out of his train of thought, looking at Athena. Tommy presses his lips together, trying to think about the question. “Like since when did Nikki start calling her Princess?” Athena asks.

“He’s called her princess for a while now but I never thought much of it. Nikki wouldn’t mess with Sammi.” Athena raises an eyebrow to Tommy somewhat disagreeing. “I love Nikki but that wouldn’t be a good idea in the long run.” Athena nods, “Yet I have a feeling Sammi won’t make the best decisions right now.” 

In Sammi and Vince's room, they sat on their individual beds facing each other to talk. Sammi sitting in the bed closest to the wall as Vince got the bed by the window. “So how are you liking touring so far? You didn’t really say anything at the bar.” Sammi says to Vince. 

Vince gave a half, remembering the past week alone, “It’s fun and amazing. You get to basically party 24/7 then go crazy on stage. I will say though, I do miss just hanging out by the strip and stuff.” Sammi smiles at Vince. 

“Well if you’re ever homesick, you just give me a quick call and tell you what’s going on. I do live closer to West Hollywood now.” Vince smiled at Sammi nodding at her idea, “I’ll remember that.” 

Vince huffed scratching his head remembering his attempts at calling ‘home’. “I call Beth sometimes, but it just turns into us fighting over stupid shit. I know I’m not a great boyfriend, but I do try.” Vince says. Sammi gives an empathic smile to Vince, walking over to his bed. She put her arm around his waist for a second in an attempt at a hug. 

“I’m sorry. Everything will be alright and fall into place when it needs to. Maybe you’ll find someone who you won’t want to fuck things up.” Sammi says with a shrug and a genuine smile. 

Vince snickered away from Sammi, looking down at his feet. He put an arm around her shoulders pulling Sammi into his side. Sammi smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist. Vince rested his cheek against the top of Sammi’s head, staying in this moment for a while. It wasn’t until a banging on the door made them both jump with fright. Vince got up from the bed, walking over to the door opening it to Nikki leaning against the doorframe. 

Vince rolled his eyes with a huff seeing Nikki’s mischievous smirk on his face. “What’s up Nikki? What do you want?” Vince asks biting the inside of his cheek. Nikki walked past Vince entering the hotel with a strut, smiling at Sammi gleefully. 

“I just came to you guys, we’re gonna be heading to a bar down the street. It’s already getting dark out and Tommy’s getting antsy.” Nikki says sitting down next to Sammi. Vince eyes the bass player for a moment before standing in front of them. 

“Okay cool just let me change real quick. I do not look cute in this shirt and jeans.” Sammi says walking over to her duffle bag. She pulled out a pair of cut off jean shorts with a tight red and yellow striped cropped tank top. With a quick change in the restroom, Nikki and Vince couldn’t help but notice the toned legs Sammi had on her. A small part of her stomach showed, getting a glimpse at Sammi’s somewhat equally toned stomach. It was clear to the men Sammi still had an athlete spirit in her.

Sammi tossed her clothes by her duffle bag as she put on her shoes smiling at Vince and Nikki. “Ready?” 

Nikki and Vince nodded, walking out of the hotel room together. 

With a quick walk down the night streets of San Francisco, the misfits found themselves at a billiards hall filled with biker guys all around the floor. The billiards hall had about six pool tables side by side near the back while the bar and tables were set up in the front. Many biker guys were quick to turn their heads at the sound of a door opening to the gang of misfits. They eyed them intensely as they strolled along to the bar top to order drinks and settle in. It wasn’t an upbeat place, but it provided enough entertainment for this moment of the night. 

Sammi and Athena both leaned against the bar to order themselves another jack and coke for the evening, unaware of the staring men in the back of them. They eyed the sisters up and down like a piece of hanging meat, making sure to take their sweet time looking at Sammi’s ass in particular. They kept their looks going on until the sight of a man dressed in head to toe in black blocked their view. Nikki put his chin on top of Sammi’s head, resting his arms on her shoulders. Sammi paid no attention it Nikki only leaned her back against his chest. Athena looked at the two confused but only sat next to Tommy, ignoring it. 

“How about some pool, Vince? You vs. me and Sammi.” Nikki says smirking at Vince from down the bar. Vince could scrunch his eyebrows together, sipping on his drink. “Why you and Sammi?” 

“I’m going to make sure Sammi beats you, it’s the least I could do for the birthday girl.” Nikki says wrapping his arms around Sammi as a hug. Sammi began to giggle looking at Vince with a slow drunk smile. Vince bit the inside of his cheek before shooting down the rest of whatever was in his glass. “Okay fine, let’s play.” Vince mumbles walking to the first available pool table. 

Nikki grabs Sammi by the hand leading her to the pool cues on the wall. Rubbing the tip of one with the cue cube, Nikki passes it to Sammi. She leans over to the table, feeling Nikki up against her as he helped her aim for the first shot. Vince grinds his teeth, standing at the other end of the table growing with annoyance at the two. “Sammi’s solids, I’m stripes.” Vince says dragging his feet for his turn. 

From the bar, Tommy and Athena sat like owls as they observed what Sammi was doing. Tommy turns to face Mick, drinking in peaceful silence waiting for the shenanigans of his bandmates to arise. “Hey Mick what do you think of Sammi?” Tommy asks giving his full attention to the eldest. 

“She’s too smart to be hanging around any of us, this included you and Athena.” Mick says quickly with no expression or tone in his voice. “Hey!” the Bass siblings say simultaneously frowning at Mick. 

“What do you mean she’s too smart for all of us?” Tommy asks taking a sip of his drink. Mick faces Tommy with a groan, looking past the two to see Sammi with Nikki and Vince. The game almost finished, Vince ready to clock out for tonight with something to numb himself.

“She’s in college, studying for a hard fucking career with a job on top of that while we’re all barely making it. We’re in our 20s’ just as she’s about to turn 19 in a couple of hours with nothing but drugs and booze. She’s too smart.” Mick says finishing his drink and ordering another one. Tommy and Athena look at each with the knowledge of Mick being right in this sense. “He has a point, Tom. I didn’t even get past one semester of college.” Athena says with a defeated type smile. 

Athena gets up from her seat with four shots in both her hands. “I’m gonna be a good friend and help Vince out a bit.”

“You need to make sure Sammi doesn’t do something to fuck shit up for herself. That would be a fucking tragedy.” Mick says.

“What do you mean?” Mick gestures past Tommy for him to see his sister in a growing Motley mode. 

Vince took three shots in one breathe with Athena next to him sitting on one side of the pool table. On the other was Nikki whispering words of gold in Sammi’s ear with his hands resting on her waist. She seemed to giggle at every single thing he said to her as she rested against the pool table. Tommy shakes his head remembering the conversation in his hotel room with Athena. “You’re crazy, Mick. Sammi isn’t going to do something stupid. Like you said she’s smart.” Mick only gave a shrug and went back to his peaceful silence. Tommy eyed the situation ahead of him trying not to think of the worst to come. 

“No offense to this lovely lovely pool hall that you picked out, but I’m really fucking bored.” Sammi said with a pout looking up at Nikki with big eyes. Nikki licked the corner of his lips, staring at Sammi deviously. “Well let me think, by this point we’d be at a strip club tipping girls like we owned the place.” Nikki says with a smirk. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” Nikki raised an eyebrow, curious and surprised to hear Sammi agree to such an idea. “You do know they’ll be naked girls there right?” Sammi nods, completely understanding what she was agreeing to. 

“And probably music that I can dance to. Don’t you think that sounds way more fun than me just sitting down at a bar?” Sammi says tilting her head with a small smile, one that makes everyone agree with her. Nikki only shrugged his shoulders taking Sammi by the hand, looking up to Vince shooting daggers at the two. 

“The princess wants to go to a strip club, Vince. Tell Tommy and Mick and we’ll be outside in a minute.” Nikki says guiding Sammi to the single men's restroom. Vince turns to Athena who could shake her head at the two, getting off the pool table. “Come on Vince let’s just wait outside for them.” Athena gently loops her arm around Vince’s dragging him to the rest. Vince could only keep his eye at the restroom door. 

Sammi leaned against the door as she saw Nikki pull out a full baggie of coke to pour on the small sink counter. Nikki peers over his shoulder seeing Sammi eye the white powder. “Where are my manners? You want a bump, birthday girl?” says Nikki holding up a rolled up dollar bill to Sammi. “I don’t want to blackout like last time…” Sammi says having her eyes glued to the sink. 

“If you do one line, you’ll last 10, 20 minutes max on a high. I promise you won’t blackout. It was just your first time that’s all.” Nikki says gentle placing the bill into Sammi’s hand. Sammi nodded, “Okay.” Sammi walked up to the counter as Nikki cut up one perfect line for her. Just like last time, it stung for a bit before a numbing feeling. “Want another one?” Sammi nods again smiling at Nikki. 

“What the fuck is taking so long?” busting into the restroom, Mick shouts with a buzz in his system. He sees the coke immediately and some residue on Sammi’s nose. He eyes Nikki coldly, grabbing Sammi the arm forcefully taking her out of the restroom. “Never again, Nikki.” Mick says marching out of the restroom. Mick let go of Sammi in the corner where no one would pay attention, feeling like he was about to get mad at his kid. 

Sammi frowned with a pout rubbing her arm, Mick rubbing his temples. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Mick says gritting his teeth, blocking Sammi from getting away. “I just wanted to have fun.” Sammi says avoiding Mick’s eyes. Mick huffed, shaking his head. “Well it enjoy it this last time. You’re not going to become a fuck up like the rest of us.” Sammi nods. 

Mick grabs Sammi, bringing her outside to the front as her siblings and Vince waited like they were told. Sammi stumbled into Athena, laughing as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. Athena only gave a tight-lipped smile, knowing Sammi was high off something. “Alright let’s go!” Nikki says jumping out of the bar to lead the misfits. Vince walked slowly hanging in the back with Mick. 

“She’s high isn’t she?” Vince whispers. Mick only nods, keeping the same scowl. Vince shook his head, hearing everyone laugh loudly in front of him. “Goddammit, Sammi.” 

The strip club named Angel Babies was filled to the brim with people, men and women enjoying themselves. Athena and Sammi drifted away from the guys to dance, not wanting to just sit and gawk at the beautiful women. They went into their own little world, even messing around on an unoccupied pole. Sammi jumped giggly, spinning around the pole until she fell gracefully on her knees. Athena only laughed and took her turn at being a ‘stripper’. 

Vince sank into the velvet armchair, face resting on his palm with eyes glued on Sammi the entire time. The ladies on the pole would try to get his attention, but he would just turn back to see Sammi dance. Tommy took note of this pretty quickly, convincing himself of his opinion and turn it into a fact. He had one last test before talking to Vince or Sammi in the morning. 

Tommy walked up to the stage, where a skinny blonde danced in her skimpy bikini. He got her attention by pulling out a 10 dollar bill for the request of a lap dance on his friend Vince. The stripper seductively walked in front of Vince, swaying her hips with the beat of the music. To Vince’s defeat, he tore away from Sammi to place his hands on the thighs of the woman who began straddling him. 

“How are you doing pretty boy?” The woman whispered into Vince’s ear, grinding on him. Vince licked his lips, hovering his lips over the woman’s neck. “So much better now that you’re here. How much is it for a private room?” 

“For you, it’s on the house.” The stripper said, grabbing Vince by the hand and guiding him to the back rooms hidden away by red curtains. 

The two walked hand in hand, passing everyone around them including Sammi and Athena who were still in their own little world. They wouldn’t have noticed Vince at all, if it wasn’t for Vince wanting to become noticed. With feather-like fingers, he grazed the open skin on Sammi’s back to make her turn around. She looked to right then her left to see Vince disappear behind the curtains with a woman more attractive than Sammi. At least that’s what the crossfaded Sammi thought. 

Sammi rolled her eyes, grabbing a random shot on the table next to her and Athena. “I’ll be right back.” Sammi says walking away from Athena making a Beeline for Nikki. Nikki paid no attention to anyone but the girls in front of him, snorting more lines discreetly to not cause a scene. 

Sammi touched Nikki on the shoulder, lowering herself to his ear. “Forget what I said, I want to blackout.” Sammi whispers making Nikki smirk turning to see the princess annoyed instead of happy. Nikki nodded, seeing if Mick or Tommy were paying attention to them. Nikki couldn’t tell if Mick was looking as he wore his dark sunglasses in the already dark club. 

“Wait outside the restrooms, I’ll be there in a bit.” Nikki whispered giving Sammi the green light. Sammi nods to Nikki, ignoring Tommy’s gaze at her and doing what she is told.

In the men's restroom, Sammi and Nikki each snort three lines of coke back to back along the multiple sink counter, ignoring anyway coming in or out. When Sammi finally came up for air, she leans against the wall wiping away any bit of coke from her nose. She giggles with her eyes closed, feeling like she’s on cloud nine who can run a marathon. 

Nikki rubs the back of his hand against his nose, turning to a man washing his hands noticing the watch on his wrist. “Hey man, what time is it?” Nikki asks tapping the gentleman on the arm. “It’s 12:05” Nikki nods with a polite smile as the man exited the restroom. 

He turns to see Sammi looking up at him with a loopy smile and giant eyes. If her eyes weren’t dark before, they sure are black as night now. Nikki moves closer to Sammi, moving away a piece of hair from her face. “Well princess, it’s already the 8th. Happy birthday.” says Nikki with a little smirk. Sammi giggles, licking the corner of her lip rolling her eyes happily. 

“Got a birthday present for me? Drugs don’t count.” Nikki shrugs his shoulder inching closer to Sammi. “Close your eyes.” 

Sammi closes her eyes for a moment, leaning her head against the wall almost as if she was falling asleep. Soon she felt two hands cup her face, then a pair of warm lips against hers. The lips kissed against her softly but also with a hunger. She didn’t freak out or get scared, only accept it by wrapping her arms around Nikki’s neck kissing him back with more force encouraging Nikki. Nikki moved his hands down south to Sammi’s waist and thighs to lift off the ground. He sat her down on the counter, sloppy kissing each other with Sammi running her hands through Nikki’s hair. Nikki moved down to Sammi’s neck guaranteeing to make Sammi moan. 

They heard the door opening but still didn’t pull part ways kissing each other until hearing a huff. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Sammi and Nikki pulled away to see Vince clench his jaw with an icy stare at the two. Sammi hopped off the sink, frozen in speech unaware of what to say. At least it wasn’t Tommy, right? 

Nikki smirked at Vince, feeling proud of himself for kissing Sammi. Vince shot daggers to Nikki as he grabbed Sammi by the arm and dragged her out of the restroom. She thought it was going to be like Mick, and he would let go but kept a hold on her until they reached all the outside. 

Stumbling down the street, Sammi yanked her arm out of Vince’s grip making him turn around to show his anger. “What the fuck was that?! Why the fuck are you doing coke again?! Mick told me he found you in the restroom at the bar!” Vince shouted not caring about the stares they were getting by the walking nightlife. Sammi ran a hand through her hair, looking anyway but Vince. “I’m talking to you!” 

“I wanted to have fun okay!? It’s my birthday, I can do whatever the fuck I want!” Sammi yells back at Vince. Vince rolled his eyes rubbing his face to calm him down. 

“And that means making out with Nikki and almost having restroom sex?!” Sammi gasped, not believing Vince’s attitude. 

“We weren’t going to do-” 

“Oh come on Sammi, it’s Nikki. He fucking gets high and gets whatever he wants! Someone who YOU shouldn’t fuck around with!” 

“You seriously can’t say shit! You went into the backrooms with a fucking stripper, probably actually having sex!” Vince rolls his eyes again turning to look away at Sammi for a moment. 

“And to think I fucking felt bad for you about Beth! The only reason she probably is a ‘bitch’ to you is that you can’t keep it in your fucking pants!” 

Vince looked at Sammi with an empty stare and a parted mouth. 

“You flirt with so many fucking girls! You’re never going to change from being a fucking manwhore!” Vince winces at Sammi’s words, staring down at the concrete sidewalk.

“Whatever I’m leaving.” Vince whispers taking a few steps away from Sammi. 

“Fine leave! I’ll just stay with Nikki! Have fun sleeping alone for once!” Vince turned back getting up in Sammi’s face. Sammi saw the sad eyes Vince had but didn’t do anything to make up for it. 

“Enjoy your birthday, Samantha.” Vince mumbles walking down the street to the hotel. 

Sammi stood in front of the club in silence, staring out into the distance seeing Vince disappear. It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her snap back to reality. It was Athena scrunching her eyes at her. “What’s going on? Where’s Vince?”

Sammi shook her head, looking at the ground. “It’s nothing he just left. Let’s back inside.” Sammi grabs Athena by the hand walking back to the club. Athena only listened and followed her sister, looking out to the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a plot twist? 🤔


	10. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grab a snack, it's gonna be awhile

The sun was bright and high in the sky, shining over the Golden City and into a hotel window. The curtains were fully drawn, letting light into the regular hotel room on the busy streets of San Francisco. Vince was wide awake, staring at the outside with no interest in getting up for the day, having his body sink into the bed deeper. The clock on the dresser by the right of him read 12:45, making it closer for soundcheck at 3, making it closer for the show and seeing Sammi. In the corner of the room was Sammi's duffle bag half opened, with Vince’s suitcase right next to it. Vince looked then closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling sharply as he heard aggressive snoring coming from the next over. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Mick in the bed Sammi was supposed to be in. Hell if Vince tried hard enough, they’d be sharing a bed without any question. It didn’t have to be in a sexual way for once in his life. 

Vince laid back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling with too much in his head for so ‘early’ in the day. 

_ “How the hell did Nikki get Sammi last night? Sammi’s fucking smart and somehow got into Nikki’s trap of coke. Maybe Satan is real and listened to Nikki’s fucking yelling. Could he actually like Sammi though? Nikki barely likes anyone yet he’s nice for two seconds the moment he sees Sammi. God fucking dammit, I fucking hate this. Would I give this much of a fuck if I caught Beth with Nikki? Actually no I wouldn’t. Nikki and I’ve shared girls before, never cared. I could catch Beth get dicked down by some random guy in the restroom and I still wouldn’t have cared. Only for Sammi…”  _

In the bed next to him, Mick slowly began stirring awake. He groaned quietly as he felt his spine grow heavy already from just moving. Vince sat up against the headboard noticing how Mick was in the mornings. He never paid much attention to Mick’s slowness until now but didn’t say a word, only watched him sit on the bed. Mick turns to Vince with a sigh, running his hands through the front of his hair. 

“You doing okay?” Mick asks. “I know shit didn’t go your way last night.” 

Vince only looked at his hands, staying quiet as he remembered more of last night's rollercoaster. “Thanks for checking up on me, Mick. You didn’t have to do that.” Vince says looking at Mick. 

Mick nodded with sympathy over the singer, knowing Vince didn’t want to admit it. The perks of being the quiet one of the band meant he was able to see every single little thing about the boys. While knowing the boys for almost two years, he has never seen Vince act this way for a girl. Nikki was a different story to Mick. Nikki and girls were a case by case situation while Vince had a pattern. Suddenly Vince broke that pattern 2 months ago. “So are you going to tell me what the fuck happened or am I going to find out throughout the day?” 

Vince looked the duffle bag in the corner for a moment. He finally turned to Mick, head hanging low and exhaling loudly. Vince looked Mick in the eye, “So I was…” 

Four rooms down the hall, Sammi had herself wedged between the white toilet bowl and bathtub of the hotel bathroom. For the past ten minutes, Sammi was throwing up every toxin in her body that she consumed last night. Head against the wall, eyes closed, Sammi couldn’t get the image of Vince’s face out of her head. She woke up with Nikki by her side, cuddled up to her making her stomach flutter (could have been the puke). Right when Sammi thought she was going to be okay, another feeling came up her throat making her hug the toilet bowl. She heard the door behind her open, praying to God it was one of her siblings and not Nikki. 

Seeing Sammi kneel in front of the toilet should have been amusing for Athena, but only made her sad knowing it wasn’t just alcohol that made Sammi sick. Athena kneeled behind Sammi, trying to move her hair out of her face to hold it back. “It’s gonna be okay, Sammi. Just throw it all out,” said Athena rubbing Sammi’s back. Athena never felt more like a mom in her life than right now. Athena got up to grab a paper cup, filling it with water for Sammi. Coughing up for the last time, Sammi sat against the tub looking red and pale at the same time. With a tiny smile, Sammi drank the water from her sister.

Athena sat next to her sister, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “So are you going to tell me why you’re in a bed with Nikki and not in Vince’s room?” Athena asks. Sammi closed her eyes, dropping her head on to her knees as if she were trying to hide from everything. 

Mick pinches the bridge of his nose after Vince finished his recap of the night. “How is it that I’ve known this little girl for 2 months and I feel disappointment?” Mick says looking at Vince’s frown. “And did you fuck the stripper Tommy sent to you?” Vince looked away from Mick feeling his cheeks fluster from embarrassment. 

“I just wanted to get Sammi out of my head for a minute. It didn’t work at all.” Mick couldn’t help to give Vince a sad smirk. 

“I don’t want Sammi to end up like all the girls we’ve fucking seen on tour. Or like all the one’s back home on the strip. She was never supposed to be a girl who does drugs in a fucking club restroom.” Vince says running a hand through his hair.

“Why the hell did you end up making out with Nikki?!” Athena whispered yelled at Sammi. Sammi frowned with her head against the tub beginning to feel regret from everything. 

“It just happened! But Athena oh my god you should’ve seen Vince’s face. He looked so fucking sad when I kept calling him out on his shit.” said Sammi. “I’ve never seen him look that sad.” 

“ _ Yeah because he likes you and you crushed his soul basically,”  _ Athena thought. 

“I know what I said was bad, but it’s still kind of true. How am I supposed to feel bad of how Beth treats him when he goes and bangs strippers right next to me?” Sammi asked looking at Athena with a sad frown. 

Athena huffed running her hands through her hair. “Maybe because he’s trying to get rid of Beth.” Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together turning to her sister. Athena shrugged, “You know Vince can be sweet and nice, but maybe he rather do bad things to make them leave than tell it them straight. It’s only my guess.” Sammi thinks for a moment before realizing what she forgot in the blonde’s room. “My shit is still in Vince’s room, fuck,” Sammi said running her hand through her hair. Athena squeezed Sammi’s shoulder getting up from the floor. “Don’t worry, I’ll go get your stuff for you,” Athena says helping Sammi up from the floor. 

“Thank you…” Sammi mumbled crawling back into bed with Nikki on her left. Athena rolled her eyes as Nikki slowly wrapped his arm around Sammi’s waist the moment he felt the bed sink. 

“Do you think Nikki actually gives a shit about Sammi, Mick?” asked Vince. Mick thought for a moment before being interrupted by a knock on the door. Vince rose from the bed, stepping over to the door. As Vince opened it, two arms wrapped around his neck surprisingly with a force making Vince lose his balance for a second. Vince wrapped his arms around the girl's waist once realizing it was Athena. “Hey Athena,” said Vince.

“I am so sorry Vince! I really am!” Athena said releasing her grip on the blonde. Vince got another sympathetic smile from Athena this time, making him return it to be polite. “It’s okay, Athena. Your sister just wanted to have a fun birthday,” said Vince. 

“She’s being a dumbass right now okay? Tommy and I will talk to her.” Athena said walking further into the hotel room. “Hey Mick,” Mick nodded to Athena laying back down on the bed. “Did you come to talk?” Vince asks, sitting back on his bed. 

“I need Sammi’s duffle bag… She left it here.” Athena mumbles, finding it in the corner. Athena sat on the bed next to Vince, swinging her arm around his shoulders for a moment. 

“I swear I did not know shit happened last night. I thought it was just her being high and that’s it.” Athena says. 

“I’m fine, I swear,” Vince said shaking off Athena’s arm, walking over to the corner to grab the duffle bag. He dropped it in front of Athena’s feet not saying another word. Athena looked up at Vince, smiling with a hint of sadness. She swung the bag over her shoulder, heading to the door to leave until she heard a knock to halt her. 

“You order room service or something?” Athena asks Vince scrunching her eyebrows together. Athena grabbed the handle, swinging the door open to find a slim tall curled blonde girl waiting. She took off her sunglasses, scanning Athena up and down as she pursed her lips together. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Uh I was just leaving,” Athena says looking back at Vince

“Beth, what the hell are you doing here?” Vince asks walking beside Athena, confused. 

“Just wanted to visit you, baby. Is this one of Mick’s groupies?” Beth asks kissing Vince and continuing to eye Athena. 

Athena rolled her eyes shaking her head, “I’m not Mick’s groupie. I’m Tommy’s sister.” 

Beth looked at Vince for an answer before looking at Athena with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. “What do you mean Tommy’s sister? You’re not that redhead I met.” 

“Oh, you mean Sammi! Yeah, that’s our little sister. We’re visiting Tommy and the boys for Sammi’s birthday.” Athena says with a little smile on her face. 

“She’s here? Why didn’t you tell me Tommy’s sisters were going to be here?” Beth asks Vince, making Vince drag his hand down his face. Vince only gave Beth a shrug, looking at Athena. Beth rolls her eyes at the sound of Sammi’s name not hiding her feelings from anyone.

“Is there a problem, Beth?” Athena asks, tilting her head as she sucked her teeth. Beth gave a fake smile to Athena shaking her head. “No, no problem. I just didn’t think she would be visiting,” said Beth. 

“Well, it was the guys' idea. They just wanted to be nice to us. I just came to get Sammi’s bag. She left it here yesterday when we got here.” Athena said smiling at Beth and Vince. 

“Oh did she?” Beth raised an eyebrow to Vince making him swallow hard, “In that case, you should probably go back to her. Take Mick with you while you’re at it.” Athena raised her eyebrows at Vince then turned to see Mick become Oscar the grouch. 

“Come on Athena, I rather sleep in my own room again than be in here,” Mick says pushing past everyone to open the door. Athena shot a quick look at Vince of caution before following Mick out the door. “I’m going to sleep for the entire day. I already know it’s going to be a shit show.” Mick mumbles leading Athena up the hall to their rooms. 

Waving goodbye, Athena walked into the shared dark hotel room. The curtains were drawn and a little light from the bathroom peaked through. She noticed Sammi and Nikki in the same spooning position as she left them. Athena stood at the foot of the bed, feeling dread of having to lecture Sammi when she woke up. Dropping the bag between the beds, the bathroom door opened showing Tommy walk out with damp hair where clean clothes on. Before Athena could say anything, Tommy grabbed Athena by the arm to drag her out of the room and into the hall. 

Athena almost tripped into the wall as Tommy closed the door behind him. He had the look of concern most older brothers would have in their morning situation. “What the fuck happened last night?! I don’t remember shit after I ran into Nikki in the restroom!” Tommy whisper yelled to Athena 

“Sammi fucked up that’s what,” Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together and wrinkled his nose at Athena. “Sammi and Nikki hooked up last night in the restroom after snorting coke. Vince caught them dragging Sammi out of the club and Sammi said some fucked up things to Vince. He was really hurt, Tom…” Tommy groaned, leaning against the wall rubbing his eyes at the thought of Sammi and Nikki. 

“Is Vinny okay?” Tommy asked. Athena shrugged, “He says he’s okay but I honestly doubt it.” Athena leaned against the wall next to Tommy. “Oh and Beth came to surprise Vince,” Tommy groaned even louder, banging the back of his head lightly against the wall. “What the fuck are we going to do?” Tommy asked. 

“I have no idea but I know I have to at least tell Sammi to cool it with the coke,” said Athena. 

Tommy nodded, “If you’re going to talk to Sammi then I have to talk to Nikki. He has to stop right now. He fucking keeps giving coke to Sammi and clearly, it’s a bad idea. Fuck even Mick is acting like a dad to Sammi.” 

“And I don’t want Nikki and Sammi together. You were right, A. Clearly you were able to see something I wasn’t able to.” 

“He isn’t good for her, Tommy.” 

And as if his ears were burning, Nikki stumbled out of the hotel room as he buttoned up his pants. He saw the siblings and smiled as if nothing has been happening. “Afternoon lovely people. Hey, T-bone wanna go out for a smoke? You can come too if you want, Athena.” said Nikki. Athena and Tommy looked at each other for a moment before returning to Nikki. 

“You two go ahead. I should probably be a good big sister and make sure Sammi doesn’t puke everywhere,” said Athena. Nikki nodded pulling out the smashed pack on cigarettes from his pants. “Yeah come on, Nik. I’m already getting the shakes this early in the day.” Tommy says patting Nikki on the shoulder. Nikki took the lead and chuckled, “It’s already 1 in the afternoon, dude.” Athena stayed looking at the men walk away hoping Tommy gets to Nikki before becoming Nurse Athena. 

Nikki blew a puff of smoke up in the air as he and Tommy sat by the empty pool area. For a weekend, no one seemed to be in the mood to swim. While it was the beginning of October, there was still one last chance to get a swim in. Tommy bounced his leg, staying quiet for once in front of Nikki only taking in his almost done cigarette. He looked out into the pool trying to think of what to say. Nikki was able to notice it quickly but didn’t push it. 

“Man T-bone, I don’t remember most of the shit that happened last night. I just remember snorting before the strip club and that was it.” Nikki said with a smirk. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair as he took another drag, looking out into the pool. “Oh wait, I remember snorting with you at the strip club.” 

Tommy stepped on his cigarette bud before grabbing for another one. “Yeah, I had found you already there… You already coke on the sink when I got there. Why did you have coke out?” 

Nikki shrugged, taking in another puff. “It wasn’t because you were snorting with Sammi again at the club?” asked Tommy, this time looking at Nikki for once. Nikki didn’t look at Tommy, only inhaling sharply and shrugging again. 

“Nikki, I know you hooked up with my sister,” Tommy said glaring at Nikki. Nikki didn’t move or say anything to Tommy. He was nervous to tell Tommy anything at this point but couldn’t even figure out the right words to say at this point. Nikki just stepped on his cigarette and sat back in his seat. “Why did you hook up with Sammi in a fucking strip club restroom?” Tommy asks. 

“It wasn’t anything special. I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss your sister.” Nikki says resting his elbow on his plastic chair to look at Tommy. Tommy could only shake his head at Nikki before taking in a puff of smoke. “You’re really gonna say that shit as if she’s just a random girl?” 

Nikki nods, “Yeah. I don’t have feelings for the girl. Sorry that I’m not gonna be your brother in law, T-bone.” Nikki chuckled not getting a reaction from Tommy. Tommy only rolls his eyes, feeling himself get angrier at Nikki. “Well, in that case, you gotta fucking stop,” said Tommy. Nikki raised an eyebrow to Tommy. 

“You have to stop giving Sammi coke. Even Mick said you need to fucking stop giving Sammi coke-”

“Well, the princess did ask for it…”

“I don’t give a shit if she asked for it, Nikki! And stop with the fucking flirting and you calling her princess. You’re just gonna try to hook up with her again even if you say it doesn’t mean shit right now!” Tommy shouted, getting up from his seat. 

Nikki looked up at Tommy with the same expression that was always hard to read. “Okay but do know this, Tommy. Sammi is an adult who makes up her own decisions. If she wants coke, she’ll come and get it.” 

“Nikki please fucking quit it! Stop tempting Sammi with drugs or tempting her period. Vince doesn’t fucking like you trying to fuck Sammi up.” Nikki tilts his head for a moment with a smirk at Tommy's desperate attempt to get through to him. Nikki does remember a few things from last night, and that was Vince’s face after catching them together. 

“And why exactly wouldn’t Vince like me being around Sammi?” Nikki asked with a smirk still on his face. Tommy looked away for a moment, mentally cursing at himself. “He just wouldn’t like it okay?!” shouted Tommy. “Vince’s known Sammi long enough to give a shit about her, unlike you Nikki.” Nikki looked at the ground for a swift moment then met Tommy’s eyes of annoyance. “I care about Sammi,” said Nikki.

“Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it then,” said Tommy. Tommy huffed at Nikki before grabbing his lighter and walking away from his best friend. Nikki hunched over, balancing his arms on his legs as he ran a hand through his hair. He only grabbed another cigarette and sunk in the quietness around him. 

In the busy streets of the Golden City, Athena and Sammi slowly walked down the street arms linked together. Their hangovers were kicking in together, but Sammi’s was far worse from the two. She wanted to be invisible for the entire day, but Athena was persistent about getting food into their system to recover. Sammi adjusted the black aviator sunglasses that were once Vince’s long ago and pulled the grey hoodie over her head that belonged to Tommy. She had a habit of ‘borrowing’ people’s clothing items. 

“Oh my god, I feel like I’m going to die. My head is killing me.” Sammi groaned, leaning on Athena. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you don’t listen to basically everyone,” Athena says leading the way to a diner up ahead. Sammi flipped her sister off, walking into the door Athena opened for her. The 50s’ style diner rang out loud to the clanks of plates and forks as the smell of maple syrup lingered in the air. It was almost like the one back in L.A but didn’t have the same feeling. Sammi slid into one side of the red booth, taking off the sunglasses and hood to rub her face to soothe her head. Athena grabbed the sunglasses to examine them a bit closer. 

“Are these Vince’s?” Athena asked scrunching her eyebrows together. Sammi nodded with a yawn, “I stole them a long time ago, clearly he didn’t care for them.” Sammi scratched the top of her head, soon looking up to see a nice young waitress come their way. 

“Welcome to Hungry Harry’s. What can I get you all started with today?” the waitress asked with a bright smile. 

“I’ll have coffee and some toast for right now, please,” Sammi says, resting her head in her palm.

“I’ll have the same thing as well,” said Athena, giving a quick smile to the waitress. 

In a flash, the girls got their coffee and toast to finally have something in their stomachs. Sammi tore a piece of bread to munch on and stayed quiet for the entire time. She only spoke when the waitress would come, asking for a normal omelet with fruit. Athena didn’t want to push Sammi into talking as it could make her perform a 180 and keep being silent. She only looked outside at the passing people with their kids or dogs. Like a lightbulb over her head, Athena shot a look at Sammi causing her sister to wrinkle her nose. 

“What, what’s wrong?” Sammi asks, putting down her fork to take a sip of her black coffee.

“Happy birthday…” Athena says slowly with a cautious smile to Sammi. Sammi rolled eyes, trying to be happy for turning 19. “Yeah happy birthday to me! I made out with my brother’s bandmate and now his other bandmate hates me! All because I couldn’t keep my high ass mouth shut!” Sammi said raising her mug as a king cheering to the people. Athena gave Sammi a lopsided smile as she kept her eyes on her food. “How was Vince when you went to get my bag?” Sammi asks. Athena cut a piece of her sunny side up egg, taking a bite to delay the news of Vince’s guest. 

“Well at the end of things, it’s kind of good you slept in our room…” said Athena

“Why?” 

“Because Beth came to surprise Vince. I met her when I was getting your bag.” Athena said pressing her lips together in a tight line. Sammi’s eyes went wide, dropping her fork onto her plate as she stared at Athena. “What do you mean Beth is here?” Sammi asks like a deer in the headlights. Athena shrugged her shoulders, taking another bite of her food. “She wanted to visit her boyfriend and be a lovely girlfriend!” 

Sammi snickered bitterly, looking outside for a moment, “She is not a lovely girlfriend! She’s a freaking psycho okay?” Athena smiled a bit at Sammi's sudden change in mood at the sound of Beth’s name. “Yeah, she wasn’t nice when she saw me. Thought I was there to fuck Mick for some reason. She’s also really dumb and couldn’t comprehend Tommy having two sisters.” said Athena. Sammi rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her almost finished plate.

“Why doesn’t she like you? I said you were here and she wanted to freaking kill Vince and I. Vince’s is lucky I didn’t say it was his idea to invite us out here.” Athena asked Sammi, making her sink her seat. 

“She doesn’t like me because, when Vince saw me after being ‘gone’ for over a month, he ran up to hug me and said he missed me. I guess Vince doesn’t act like that with Beth because then she accused me of fucking him. She was yelling in my face to get away from Vince and he doesn’t give a shit about me.” Sammi told Athena. Athena began smiling at the image of Vince being happy to see Sammi him worrying about Nikki’s fuck up. She remembers the conversations of him constantly asking how Sammi was. Vince wouldn’t speak to Nikki unless he had to ask something about the band. 

“Well, I’m not surprised Vince reacted that way when he saw you,” Athena said putting another shot of milk in her coffee. Sammi tilted her head at her sisters' matter of fact tone to her explanation. Athena drank her coffee, looking at Sammi’s confusion on her face. 

“Sammi admit it, you know Vince cares so much about you and probably only you,” said Athena.

“What do you mean only me?” Sammi asks. 

“Even though I’ve known Vince as long as you have, I did get to know him a bit more as we got older. He’s never really cared or been a gentleman with the girls I’d see him hang around with. You’re different, Sammi.” Athena said. Sammi looked at Athena for a moment then looked outside to think about her words. This wasn’t the first time someone said Vince acts differently around her. 

“Do you think Nikki cares about me?” Athena rolled her eyes, putting her coffee cup down. “No, Sammi. I’m sorry but he doesn’t. He only gives a shit about the band and himself.” Athena said giving Sammi a sympathetic smile as her sister looked at the table. “Oh and an order from basically everyone, you have to stop with the coke.” Sammi nodded, finishing the rest of the food, avoiding looking at anyone in the eye. 

Sammi began biting her nails, overthinking about tonight’s show. “Do you think I should talk to Vince before the show?” 

“You could try, just remember Beth is going to be around,” Athena said with a shrug. 

Sammi rolled her eyes, “I don’t give a shit about Beth.” 

“Sammi, she’s still Vince’s girlfriend.” 

Sammi nodded with a pout, “Yeah and you said he cares about me more than I think. So maybe my chances will be better.” Sammi took the last bite of her omelet with a smile.    
  


“God, I hate Beth so much, Mick,” Tommy said sitting on top of a wheeled storage box on stage. The venue for tonight was their biggest so far in a theater-esque hall, with red seats and even a balcony for more seats. It was their favorite for sure but not the best day to play in it. Mick and Tommy looked out on stage to see Beth in Vince’s lap, sucking his entire face in the middle of the seats. Nikki was nowhere to be found and frankly, no one really cared to look for him unless necessary. 

“Why can’t Vince just be a man and dump her ass?” Tommy whispered to Mick, only getting a groan in response. Tommy shook his head, sipping on his coca-cola bottle. He looked around noticing all the things the roadies were putting up for their show. There was one thing he learned about being on tour, and that was the time between soundcheck and the show were fucking boring. 

As if they read his mind, the theater doors opened with a swing as his sisters walked down the carpeted aisle. Sammi ran her fingers through her hair, taking a note at Beth in Vince’s lap. She rolled her eyes and only walked faster to get to the stage. Behind her, Athena wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out as if she was going to vomit. Passing Vince, Athena touched him on the shoulder to snap him out of Beth’s spell. Vince pulled away from Beth, seeing Sammi walk up the stage to Tommy and Mick. Beth’s only reaction was to move his face back to hers. 

“Did you come to rescue me from my boredom?” Tommy askes with a smile on his face, jumping off the storage box. Sammi and Athena smile at their brother, “No not really. We just wanted to see what the fuck you all were doing.” said Athena. 

“We also wanted to know how much time we have to get ready and get here on time,” Sammi said, tucking her hands into the pockets of the hoodie. Mick looked at the watch on his wrist, “We go on at 7, it’s already 4 plus enough time to get here, you ladies have about 2 hours. Pretty sure your hangovers are gone for you all to get ready quickly.” said Mick. 

“Thanks, Mick. Oh and we called Mama and Dad. They said good luck and for everyone to behave even if it’s Sammi’s birthday.” said Athena, taking off Vince’s sunglasses off her head passing to Sammi to put on. 

“Oh my fucking god! I’m so sorry!” Tommy yelled causing an echo and everyone in the venue to turn their heads, including Vince’s and Beth’s. Tommy picked Sammi up, twirling her in a tight hug. Sammi stayed silent as Tommy put her down, hands on her shoulders. “Happy birthday, Sammi. I’m happy you’re my little pain in the ass.” Tommy said, kissing her on the top of her head. “Happy Birthday, Sammi,” Mick said, giving her a little smile. 

“Thanks,” Sammi said giving a blank stare. Feeling a pair of eyes burn into her back, Sammi turned around to see Vince looking straight at her with Beth nowhere to be seen. He sat with one leg against the seat in front of him and holding his bottom lip. “Come on Athena we should probably start walking back to the hotel,” Sammi said, walking over to the steps. Tommy and Athena give each other knows nods just as Athena follows Sammi. Sammi put on the sunglasses as she passed Vince, not making any contact with him. Athena only gave Vince a smile and a squeeze to the shoulder, leaving the venue. “Sam, why didn’t you talk to Vince? Beth wasn’t even there,” asked Athena. 

“Didn’t feel right. I’m already having a somewhat shit birthday,” said Sammi. Athena swung her arm around Sammi, leaning her head onto Sammi’s. “It’s gonna be alright, you’ll both work it out.” 

Lighting a cigarette then the other right next to her, Sammi took one puff exhaling into the chilly night. Athena adjusted her leather jacket as she hailed for a taxi. Even though it was a somewhat short distance, these girls couldn’t do it in their heel boots. Sammi tightened her half-up ponytail and readjusted the tight cropped blank halter top. “Finally! Come on, Sam” Athena said, opening the door to the back of the cab. Sammi stepped on her cigarette, crawling into the cab.

“Hello ladies, where we off to?” the taxi driver asks 

“Just up the street to the music hall. We didn’t want to walk in heels” Athena said with a nice smile. The taxi driver only chuckled, knowing exactly where to go. 

Pulling up across the street, Athena paid the small taxi fare sliding out with Sammi. As the girls crossed the street, they took note of the extreme line forming from outside the building. They also noticed the light-up marquee with  _ Motley Crue  _ in smaller lighters. Sammi smiled at it for a moment as she followed her sister to the side doors of the venue. Walking to the door, they notice a heavyset man talking to a security guard blocking the doors. Athena and Sammi frowned with lowered eyebrows until the man noticed them. 

“Oh hello, can I help you ladies?” the man askes 

“Uh, I suppose? We’re just trying to get in. We’re the sisters of Tommy Lee. The drummer in Motley Crue. I’m Athena and this is Sammi.” Athena says cautiously still confused by this man. Sammi smiles at him hoping to not stall things. The man raised his eyebrows, extending his hand to the sisters. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you ladies. I’m Doc, the new manager of your brother’s band. They have the potential to make it in this industry.” Doc said shaking Athena then Sammi’s hand. 

“Wow, that’s awesome to hear. Good to know we have someone to look out for him and the guys.” Sammi said a smile. Doc nodded, matching Sammi’s smile as well. “Of course, I’ll take you girls to their room to relax with the boys,” Doc says opening the door for Athena and Sammi. The girls follow Doc through the brick-walled hallways, “The boys aren’t on for another 30 minutes, so just make yourselves comfortable.” Sammi followed their lead until hearing a screaming coming from down the hall on her right. 

She followed the yelled down the hall to find Beth stomping on her heels with Vince’s expensive white leather pants. “I fucking knew you’d cheat me! I fucking knew it!” Beth yelled completely ignoring Sammi as she disappeared from eyesight. As Sammi walked closer around the corner to the dressing rooms, a girl stumbled out of the room pulling her dress up. Sammi looked back at the girl who felt embarrassed to then see a naked man in front of her.

“Oh my god! What the fuck!” Sammi yelled covering her eyes. She peeks through her hand to see Vince completely naked only covering his manhood with his hands. “Vince, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Vince inhaled sharply, beginning to feel his cheeks turn bright red to have Sammi see him like this. “Long story short, Beth caught me and took the pants she bought me.” Sammi huffs and rolls her eyes at Vince, crossing her arms. 

“Can you please just get me some new pants? There’s some in the dressing room where we all got ready.” Vince asked, trying to keep his dignity. 

Sammi pursed her lips for a moment to think, “No.” 

Vince’s eyes widened, “Sammi, please? I know we don’t like each other right not but please!” 

Sammi shakes her head curling her lip in a manner of disgust. “No! You put yourself in this situation. It’s kinda funny after all the shit I said last night.” Sammi says with a smirk.

“It’s not fucking funny, Samantha!” Vince yells, making Sammi flinch. She uncrosses her arms, standing straight up in front of him. 

“Fine, I’ll get you your pants,” Sammi said turning around the corner to the rest of the dressing rooms. Vince huffed, putting his head against the brick cursing at himself. He didn’t want the first conversation they had all day would lead to him yelling. He soon turned when hearing the echo of heels come towards him. 

“It might not match, but a roadie said it belonged to you,” Sammi mumbled looking away from Vince. Vince grabbed the pants, going back into the dressing room for a quick moment. Sammi leaned her side against the wall, having the nervous itch to bite her nails to calm her down. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Vince said as he closed the dressing room door. Sammi only nodded looking at her feet. 

“We should really talk at some point about last night,” Sammi suggests in a low tone, finally looking at Vince. Vince nods in agreement. 

“We can talk after we’re done with our set. Nikki and Tommy stay to watch Kiss so it’s perfect to be alone,” said Vince. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go find Athena. You should probably get on stage.” Sammi says with a tight-lipped smile walking away from Vince.

“Hey, Sammi!” Vince shouted. Sammi turned around, “You look gorgeous tonight.” said Vince with a smirk. Sammi only smiled and continued walking. 

“Sammi where the hell were you?” Athena asks walking up to her sister, seeing her pop out of the hallway.

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s just go stand by the sidelines.” Sammi said linking her arm with Athena’s. 

The boys were able to put on an amazing performance like always and the crowd seemed to love them. It was like they were growing every time they performed somewhere new, creating a whole new group of fans. Come off stage, Vince wiped his face with the towel given to him by a roadie. “Go out to the back, I’ll meet up in a bit” Vince whispered into Sammi’s ear as he passed her. 

In the dimly lit alleyway, Sammi rests her back against the cold wall as she played with the lighter in her hand seeing the cars pass by her. She jumped when hearing the doors open to see Vince look like the regular guy she knows him to be. He smiled briefly at Sammi, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket. 

“Here I have a light for you,” Sammi says bringing the lighter to Vince’s cigarette. 

“Thanks…” Vince says, passing it to Sammi as a way to lessen the tension after taking a hit himself. Accepting it, Sammi inhaled the smoke, blowing it out into the night sky before passing it back. Vince leaned against the wall next to Sammi, looking at the busy street. A silence fell on them pretty quick.

“I’m sorry,” Sammi said, walking over next to Vince. “I’m sorry about all the mean shit I said to you about Beth. I shouldn’t have said it.” Sammi says. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you. I shouldn’t have said you were going to fuck Nikki just caused you kissed him.” Vince says, turning to Sammi. 

“I get it. You just want to protect me and make sure I’m okay.” Sammi smiles at Vince as he becomes tense for a moment, hiding his hands in the pocket of his jacket. 

“And Nikki isn’t the best. So don’t worry about us ever hooking up again.” Vince smiles briefly at Sammi’s reassurance, passing the cigarette back to her. 

“I do wanna know one thing. Why did you cheat on Beth if you knew she was here?” Sammi asks. 

Vince leans his head back, looking at the street lamp above him. “Even if I look tough, I’m wasn’t man enough to end it with her for some reason. I mean I don’t know if you remember, but I kinda told you at the Motley house.” 

“I remember. I remember everything before I snorted.” Sammi said looking ahead of her. Vince whipped his head to Sammi, trying to see if she would mention their almost kiss. He ran his fingers through his hair as he swallowed hard. 

“I’m glad she’s gone,” said Sammi, stepping on the cigarette bud. “Didn’t like her from the moment I met her.” She turns to Vince, looking at him straight in the eye, “You’re going to find someone way better for you. Even if it doesn’t seem like it.” Sammi said with a smile. 

_ “It’s you, even if I’m not man enough to say it out loud.”  _ Vince thought. He studied Sammi’s face for a while as she looked out at the passing cars. Vince smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around Sammi’s shoulders to pull her into his side. Sammi doesn’t question anything, only sinks into him, resting her head in the nape of his neck. They stayed together like this in silence for a moment, feeling connected again. 

“So when am I finally gonna have you back?” Sammi asks, still looking at the street. Vince bites his lip, “Not until July or August…” Sammi pulls away from Vince slowly, eyebrows together in a frown. “What do you mean until July or August? Nikki said the tour was gonna end in May.” Sammi asked. 

Vince bit the inside of his cheek, “Yeah but the label and now Doc wants us to record our album in New York. We’re gonna have to do a lot of business over there anyway so…” Vince shrugs, holding onto Sammi’s shoulders. 

Sammi shakes her head, avoiding Vince’s eyes. “I’m not going to see you for almost a year? Or Tommy?” Sammi says, her voice cracking with red eyes at Vince. 

“Hey, you can visit, Sammi!” Vince says in a hushed voice, wrapping his arms around Sammi. “How when I’m always in school? Or working?” Sammi says, tears starting to glaze over her eyes. Vince pulls her in for a hug, swaying side to side to calm her down. 

“Sunny, it’s going to be okay. We still have the festival show down south that I’ll make damn sure you come to.” Vince whispers into Sammi’s ear, hearing her sniff. 

Boldly, Vince kisses Sammi’s forehead, looking down at her to wipe any tears away. 

“It’s going to be okay, Sunny. I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone this chapter! If you have comments, concerns, or ideas please leave a comment! Thanks! c: 🥰


	11. Thank You For The Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google: lavender roses meaning and Happy Valentine's Day!

_ The small backstage corridors began filling with them brim with people wanting to party like rockstars for the night. The party scene of San Francisco heard about the crazies from L.A coming north of them. Everyone walked in and out of the semi spacious back room the guys and the girls were in. Against the right wall, a long black sofa rested against the wall where the Bass sisters sat on top of the frame. They laughed at Tommy’s chance of getting a girl, taking a swing of their half-empty whiskey bottles. Sat down in the middle of the sofa, Vince patted Sammi on the thigh asking for a sip. Sammi giggled, gently pulling Vince’s head back against the sofa. Smiling at first, Vince opened his mouth wide to feel the pour of whiskey go down his throat. Sammi laughed as she ruffled Vince’s hair, passing the bottle.  _

_ Walking over, Tommy and Nikki pull out two bags of coke for the group. Kneeling, Tommy pours out all of the content from the baggie onto the coffee table in front of them as he started cutting up lines for himself, Athena and Vince. Nikki poured out half of his baggie, lowering himself to snort five new lines. Athena kneeled in front of the coffee table, snorting two lines for herself with Tommy snorting his three lines beside her. Vince looks at Sammi for a moment, taking a sip as he eyed the nose candy. Sammi lowered down to Vince’s ear, “Go ahead. I won’t snort. I promise” Smiling at Sammi, Vince leaned forward to snort his three lines. He rubbed his nose as he sank into the soft sofa.  _

_ Nikki sat on the frame next to Sammi, swinging an arm around her shoulders. Sammi looks at Nikki, giggling with intoxication. “How’ve you been, princess?” Nikki whispered into Sammi’s ear. Sammi smirked at him, “So now you’re finally talking to me?” _

_ Looking up to the right of him, Vince sees the way Nikki high haze looks at Sammi. Grinding his teeth, Vince grabs Sammi by her right arm, swinging her down onto the sofa. She laughs at the sudden movement, laying down across Vince’s lap. Sammi sits up, moving to sit on the blonde’s lap and extending her legs out. With a smile, she grabs the whiskey bottle from Vince drinking enough to finish it. Vince smiled up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist to show everyone but mainly Nikki. Nikki licked the corner of lips with a grunt looking down at him. Lowering to the singer's ear, “Don’t get too comfortable” Nikki says. Vince turned to scowl at Nikki for a moment.  _

_ “Happy birthday, Sammi” Vince whispered to Sammi, kissing her on the cheek. Sammi’s drunk smile grew bigger, swinging her arm around Vince’s neck. Athena saw this exchange, nudging Tommy who began to giggle. Nikki only went looking for something to drink, biting the inside of his cheek. _

_ “Guys!” Doc yells, walking into the dressing room. “We have to get going, it’s already 10 and we have 11 hours to Portland,” said Doc. Tommy jumped, grabbing Athena down to the sofa and taking Sammi out Vince’s arms. “Don’t go! I don’t wanna go!” Tommy said hugging his sisters that have fallen on top of him. Doc huffed as he saw the drummer begin to become a child. “Well, they could come with us,” Doc said. The Bass siblings all snapped up at the manager, surprised at the idea.  _

_ “I’ll be able to switch your tickets to leave on Sunday to go back to L.A. It’s simple.” Sammi got up from the sofa, pulling Athena up with her. “Let’s stay, Athena! I don’t wanna go home yet!” Sammi said lightly jumping on her toes as she held her sisters' hands. Athena laughed at her sister, turning to Doc. “Okay!” Athena slurred, hugging Sammi to then feel Tommy wrap his long arms around the both of them.  _

A throbbing headache began to become too much for the crazy-haired bass player. Nikki winced when he slowly turned onto his back, hating the feeling of coming down from a high. Hangovers were the worst part of his days. He felt the bus not moving, knowing the start of his day was about to begin. Rolling out of his top bunk, Nikki caught himself to regain his balance. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Nikki noticed a girl's foot peek out of the curtain from Vince’s bunk. Slowly opening the curtain, Nikki finds Athena by herself softly snoring with the thing blanket almost completely off her. Nikki scrunched his eyebrows together seeing Athena asleep as he carefully covered her with the blanket, closing the curtain again. Walking down the aisle of bunks, Nikki noticed Tommy and Mick in their bunks like normal. Doc was already up as it seemed from his bunk being empty and not being in the front. 

As Nikki walked to the back aiming for the bathroom, he noticed how the small bedroom door was ajar. Becoming more confused than before, the bass player peeked his head into the room only to have his mood change instantly. Sammi and Vince laid cuddled close together, one arm wrapped around Sammi as Vince buried his head in Sammi’s hair. Even with makeup smudged from last night, she still looked peaceful to Nikki. Nikki was able to see Sammi wearing a shirt Vince wore often with Vince shirtless next to her. They looked like the perfect couple too poor Nikki. 

Closing the door, Nikki went to the bathroom with a newly added step in his morning routine. After splashing some water on his face and brushing his teeth, Nikki pulled out half a bag of coke from his pants. Nikki poured out all that was left of the baggie cutting up to five lines of coke. Snorting in record time, Nikki pinched his nose and wiping away anything left on his nostrils. Who needed breakfast when you had coke? 

“Alright men, time to get up for soundcheck!” Doc shouts walking down the bus aisle, clapping his hands loudly. “You all have an hour to get ready! It’s already 2 in the afternoon so come on, men!” Doc pulls the curtains of all the occupied bunks, “Sorry Athena, didn’t know you were in Vince’s bunk,” Doc said hearing Athena groan. The manager shook Tommy by the leg aggressively and tapped Mick gently on the shoulder. 

“Oh good job Nikki, good to see you already awake,” Doc said seeing Nikki walk out of the restroom, patting him on his bicep. Heading to the back bedroom, Doc opens the door wide to find Vince still asleep with Sammi despite the wake-up call. “Vince!” Doc shouted, Sammi groaning in response and nothing from Vince. Sammi slowly lifted her head, squinting at Doc standing in the doorway. “Come on, you have an hour to get ready,” Doc said, walking back to the front of the bus. Sammi leaned up on her elbow nudging Vince gently, “Vince get up, you have soundcheck in like an hour.” Vince only groaned, wrapping his arms around Sammi tighter. Sammi shoved Vince in the chest a tad bit harder, making him open one eye halfway. “Get up,” Sammi said poking Vince’s cheek. She laid back down as Vince sat up, stretching his arms over his head. Rubbing one eye, Vince playfully scratched Sammi’s hair making her lightly chuckle. “I call the bathroom!” Vince yelled jumping out of bed, beating Tommy to the bathroom. 

“You okay Sammi?” Tommy asked, walking beside the bed. Sammi only groaned and gave a small thumbs-up as she sank deeper into the pillow. In front of his bunk, Nikki grabbed the only clean looking shirt in his bunk to change in to. He began walking out before feeling Tommy swing an arm around his neck. “How the hell are you already ready?” Tommy asked. Nikki shoved Tommy’s arm off of him, “Just am. See you inside.” Nikki said stepping down from the door. Tommy peeked outside the window seeing Nikki glow with annoyance so ‘early’ in the day. 

As Vince stepped out of the small bathroom, Tommy ran to beat anyone else who wanted to occupy it. Vince walked back into the small bedroom, kneeling in front of his duffle bag that was stuffed in the corner. He put on a random black wife beater and loose blue jeans on trying to look presentable in a short amount of time. “I’m heading out, Sammi. I’ll bring you some lunch,” Vince whispered in Sammi’s ear, petting her hair gently. “Bye,” Sammi mumbled, opening one eye slowly to look up at Vince. With a pinch to her cheek, Vince became the second member heading to the venue. 

Right when Mick was finished getting ready, Tommy gently said goodbye to Sammi and tapped Athena on the leg to wake her up. “Laters, Athena. Maybe you should talk to Sammi” Tommy whispered to his half-awake sister. “Okay,” Athena groaned, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. “Come on drummer, we’re gonna be late,” Mick said walking down the steps of the bus, Tommy following. Athena slowly jumped down from her bunk, feeling her head become dizzy fast from the sudden movement. She grabbed the pillow from the right of her, walking to the end of the ‘hallway’. 

“Get up, bitch! You have some explaining to do!” said Athena throwing the pillow at Sammi with force, hitting her in the head. Sammi groaned, taking the pillow and aimlessly throwing it back at Athena. Athena sat down at the edge of the bed while Sammi sat up, yawning. 

“What do you want?” Sammi asked, running a hand through her hair. “Just some clarification about last night,” Athena asked. 

“Well, clearly Vince and I are fine if we’re sleeping in the same bed!” Sammi said with a giggle. Athena smiled mischievously at Sammi followed by a chuckle. “And Beth?” 

Sammi bit her lip with a little smirk, looking down at her hands. “They broke up last night,” Sammi said, Athena’s mouth dropping at the news

“What? How? Wait I’m an idiot, I never saw her at the show.” Athena said, wrinkling her nose and eyebrows together. 

“She caught him with another girl in the other dressing rooms, that’s why I went missing for a little bit. She took his expensive show pants she got him, making me have to go get him new ones. I almost his dick, Athena! I almost screamed” Athena giggled at the image in her head of Vince naked and Beth screaming. “She must’ve been pissed then. But it looks like Vince could care less.” Athena said smirking Sammi. “And how do you feel about them breaking up?”

Sammi shrugged her shoulder, leaning against the wall from the head of the bed. “I mean I’m happy because I know Vince isn’t with a bitch anymore.” Athena raised an eyebrow at Sammi. “We talked about them together a couple of times. He didn’t love her. So everything worked out!” Sammi said clapping her hands together. Athena only nodded at her sisters' enthusiasm about the former couple. 

“I’m happy we got to stay an extra day with them. I don’t think Tommy’s told you yet but the guys aren’t coming home until August.” Sammi said to Athena who only had wide eyes as a response. “Again, what? Why?” 

“Vince told me last night it was to record their album. The label and Doc said it would be a good idea to record their album in New York. They’re gonna have to have business over there anyway.” Sammi said with a sad smile. 

Athena pouted and slouched, “Well that sucks for us. Guess we’re just gonna have May to see them hold us over.” 

Sammi nodded, “I basically started crying when Vince told me. Had to wipe away some tears.”

“Why, because you like him and will miss him,” Athen said in a playful tone seeing Sammi become quiet. She raised an eyebrow at Sammi, “I only started crying because I’m gonna miss Tommy a whole lot” Athena rolled her eyes. 

“Sam, It’s okay to get a few feelings for Vinnie. It’s not the end of the world.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Athena,” Sammi said, her attention going to the sound of the bus door opening with footsteps coming. 

“Good afternoon ladies, I just wanted to give you the tickets for tomorrow. Your flight leaves at 8 in the morning.” Doc said passing a white envelope to Athena. “Thanks, Doc. We really appreciate it.” Sammi said smiling at Doc. “Of course, and also know that the boys are going to be on at 6:30 this time.” Doc said to the girls giving a courteous smile before walking back out. “Thank you!” the girls yelled in unison. “8 in the morning? I’m gonna be dead at that time,” Athena said with a groan. After hearing the bus door close, Sammi ripped off the blanket that covered her to jump off the bed. “I get the shower!” 

Outside from the side of the venue, the boys gather smoking cigarettes after their soundcheck. It was visible to Tommy and Vince that Nikki had taken something before leaving the bus. Mick stepped on his small bud, “I’m going back to the bus, gonna strum before the show.”

“Tell my sisters I’m gonna get food in a bit!” Tommy shouted at Mick as he began walking away, only getting a hand signal in response. Tommy took another hit from his cigarette as he huffed out a puff of smoke. “I swear my dudes, I always think I’ve found the one til they just up and leave,” 

“The fuck you one about T-bone?” Nikki asks. 

“Denisee, man. I thought she’d be the one but doesn’t fucking trust me on the road.” Tommy said leaning against the brick wall. 

“Well guess that means we can be single dudes together, Toms,” Vince said patting Tommy on the shoulder. The Terror Twins turned to Vince with scrunched eyebrows and a perplexed look. “Beth caught me last night with a random, ended it right there,” Vince said taking a puff of his cigarette. 

“Well aren’t you boyfriend of the year!” Nikki barked out with a sarcastic smile on his face. “Dude thank the fucking lord she’s gone. I hated her snooty ass,” said Tommy. 

“Yeah I know and Nikki you’re not one to talk. You barely know how to be a boyfriend.” Vince spit back. Nikki only eyed Vince for a while before finishing his cigarette. “Well my dudes, I need to be a good big brother and feed my sisters. Even if it was your idea, Vince.” Tommy said with a smile, hitting Vince in the arm gently. “See ya guys on the bus!” Tommy shouted, walking away from the pair of men. 

Silence filled the cool air, none of them giving any notion to have a conversation. It was like tension had been slowly building between them, realizing they haven’t been alone together. Nikki grabbed another cigarette from his pack, putting it to his lips to light it. “So,” Nikki said taking a puff, “Now that you’re Mr. Single, how long is it gonna take you to fuck Sammi?” Vince rolled his eyes, stepping on his cigarette. 

“I’m not going to fuck Sammi, Nikki,” Vince mumbled, only focusing on the street in front of him.

“Oh wow! Ain't that new for you! Not wanting to fuck the girl you’ve been flirting with since you’ve set your eyes on her!” Nikki said with exaggeration in his voice cause Vince to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I saw you two asleep in the bed together. You’re telling me you didn’t try shit?” 

“No, we didn’t do shit. It’s not like that, Nikki.” Vince said gritting his teeth as he finally faced Nikki. “Why the fuck do you even give a shit if we did anything?”

“Vinnie just fucking admit it, you like Sammi. I saw it right on your disappointed sad face the second you caught us in the restroom together.” Nikki said, pointing his finger at the shorter man. Vince only shook his head, inhaling sharply to calm him down. “You know she really liked her little surprise I gave her. I can honestly say she was the best kisser I’ve had in a while. Probably be a really good fuck too if you didn’t interrupt”

Vince grinds his teeth, giving Nikki the eyes of hatred. “You’re full of fucking shit. Sammi wouldn’t be dumb enough to fuck your ass.” 

“Oh, and she’d fuck yours?”

“At least if it were to happen, I’d show her some affection and compassion. Unlike your cold bastard ass who can barely hug a girl! Just because you call her princess doesn't mean shit.” Vince spit back. 

“Yeah you say that but I know I wouldn’t be a manwhore that cheats on her constantly. You couldn’t even wait for Beth to leave to fuck a random!” Nikki shouted 

“Bullshit. You’re not a fucking saint either, Nikki so stop acting like it.”

“Sammi is too good for the both of us, Nik. If it were ever the case that one of us got a chance, I already know I’d get it before you. Since I’ve actually given a shit about Sammi and cares for her well-being.” said Vince 

Nikki bit the inside of his cheek, “Just because you know her long doesn’t mean I don’t care less about her.” 

Vince chuckled dryly, “Then how come I don’t believe you?”

“Suck my dick, Vince,” Nikki said, flipping Vince off as he stormed off in the opposite direction. Vince only shook his head, turning back to where the buses were. 

Nikki wandered around the streets of downtown Portland, already finishing every cigarette in his pack. The high from the morning was already done fading away, which only made Nikki feel gross making him want more. He wasn’t far from the bus, he could go back to find his hidden baggie and leave again till the show. He wouldn’t have to talk to anyone and just be silent. Biting the nail of his thumb, Nikki heard a ring of a door opening which snapped his train of thought. Nikki looked up to see a pink vintage sign reading “Betty’s Roses” in white cursive with a painted rose outline on the side. Nikki raised an eyebrow with a smirk, walking to the cozy flower shop. 

Pastel pink covered the shop walls with the smell of fresh flowers hitting Nikki’s nose the second he fully stepped in. A short elderly woman with glasses stood at the front desk in the middle of the shop, fixing a bouquet of yellow tulips in a clear vase. Nikki shoved his hands into his jacket, slowly walking to the lady. Her attention was immediately drawn to Nikki in his all-black attire, giving him a loving smile. 

“Well hello, young man. How can I help you today?” said the woman. Nikki cleared his throat, “Um hi, I was wondering… what are nice flowers to give to a girl after her birthday? I didn't forget, I just didn't really give her anything.” Nikki said fidgeting from side to side. The lady only chuckled sweetly, “I do have half a dozen roses already prepared in many colors. Come, let me show you.” the lady said to Nikki, stepping from behind the desk to the front of the store. “Each rose has a color meaning if you didn’t already know…” 

“Uh, Nikki. My name’s Nikki.” Nikki said with a forced smile. “Depending on the girl, Nikki, you can give her red to show you love her or even yellow with red tips to show you’re falling in love with her.” the lady said, walking around the flower stand lightly touching all the roses. Nikki felt his heart race for a moment as he became lightheaded for a moment. Of course, this could be the withdrawals Nikki told himself. 

“Yellow means friendship, dark pink appreciation while light can mean admiration, orange desire, and even a combination can mean something.” Nikki looked at the dark pink roses for a moment as he nodded to himself. “I’ll take the dark pink ones,” Nikki told the lady getting a smile in return. “Perfect! Let me take these and I’ll ring you up.” the lady said taking the roses closest to her. 

“That’ll be $9.50. I added the white ribbon for free.” said the lady with a smile as she passed the roses to Nikki while she took his ten. “Thanks, ma’am, you can keep the change,” Nikki said with a genuine smile on his face. “Have a happy day, Nikki!” the lady said as Nikki left the shop, heading back to the bus. 

“Thanks for the sandwiches, Tommy. I'm so happy to have actual food in my stomach.” Athena said, sitting on the small booth like set up as she took a bite of her food in front of Tommy. “Hey, I was the one who told him to get food,” said Vince as he sat down next to Sammi on the sofa opposite of Athena. He passed a soda to Sammi who sat criss-cross, eating her food. “Thank you, Vinnie. I already knew it was your idea.” Sammi said smiling at Vince as he sipped his beer, getting a wink in return. “Where did Nikki go?” Mick asked, taking a sip of ‘water’ as he sat near the door. Vince only shrugged, stealing a bite from Sammi’s sandwich. Just like magic, the bus door opened to Nikki coming up from wherever he was. The guys took note at the flowers he was holding as he walked down the aisle

“Aww, you brought me flowers? You shouldn’t have, Sixx” Tommy said, getting up from his seat. Nikki only smirked at Tommy, passing him as he stood in front of Sammi. 

“I hope you like pink,” Nikki said to Sammi, holding up the roses to her. Everyone was silent to the point they could hear construction going on from a distance. Sammi looked at the flowers for a moment then meeting Nikki’s gaze as a smile grew on her face. Tommy and Athena switched looks from Nikki to each other, shocked at the nice gesture. Athena narrowed her eyes at Tommy trying to talk without words. Tommy could only shrug and shake his head with wide confused eyes to Athena. Athena only rolled her eyes, happy Nikki was blocking Sammi in front of her. Mick only huffed as he drank the rest of his ‘water’, watching the show unfold. 

Vince averted his eyes from Nikki and Sammi, chugging the rest of his beer. “I’ll be right back,” Vince mumbled, as he went straight to the back slamming the bedroom door. Athena only closed her eyes for a second, rubbing her temples. 

“Why’d you get me flowers?” Sammi asked, Nikki, taking Vince’s place. “Well, I didn’t get you anything yesterday for your birthday so I thought I could make up for it. Just randomly saw a flower shop while I was walking,” said Nikki, passing the roses to Sammi who began to smell them. Athena sucked her teeth, tilting her head up as she eyed Nikki. “Thank you. I love them.” Sammi said kissing Nikki on the cheek. Tommy could only look away and drink the rest of his beer. Nikki put his arm around Sammi, her sinking to his side. 

“Yeah. Nice flowers, Nikki,” Athena said coldly. Nikki smiled at Athena, getting comfortable in his seat. Sammi looked at the flowers lovingly, having a smile glued to her face. 

The sun was barely rising as the airport clock read 7:15. Even without any sleep Nikki, Tommy, and Vinnie still took the girls to the airport who also didn’t get any sleep. “I fucking told you I’d be dead,” Athena said with her eyes closed, leaning on Sammi. Everyone was either coming down from their high or getting a headache from the alcohol. Only Mick was the smart one to sleep early and stay asleep. “I wish you girls could stay longer and be on the road with us,” Tommy said as he yawned. Vince nodded in agreement, “If we ever get to tour during the summer, you have to come. It’d be perfect for Sam.”

“Come on our flight leaves in like 30 minutes,” Sammi said lightly shoving Athena off of her. 

Athena groaned walking over to Tommy, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Please don’t die. Your ass isn’t coming home until August, and we can’t help you.” Athena mumbled against Tommy’s chest. Tommy rested his cheek on Athena’s head, squeezing her tight, “I promise. Make sure Sammi is safe from anyone and everyone.” Athena nodded as she pulled away. Sammi took the place of Athena, wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's waist. “Promise to keep Athena safe while I’m gone,” Tommy said kissing the top of Sammi’s head. “I promise. Promise to make sure no gets into too much trouble while I’m gone.” Sammi said, looking up at Tommy. Tommy nodded, patting Sammi’s head. 

As Sammi moved to Nikki, she was met with arms around her waist in a tight hug. Bending back, Sammi laughs as she wraps her arms around Nikki’s shoulders. Athena rolls her eyes, dragging a hand down her face. “Don’t have to have fun without me,” Nikki whispered to Sammi. “I could never,” Sammi said with a giggle. Nikki began leaning in until Athena pulled Sammi away. Athena only gave a quick smile to Nikki, “Come on we still got one crazy-ass left,” Athena said walking Sammi to Vince. Nikki bit the inside of his cheek to silence himself from any trouble. 

Athena let go of Sammi, hugging Vince goodbye with a smile on her face. “Try not to get too fucked up with me in L.A,” Vince said letting go of Athena. “I promise,” said Athena, leaning to Vince, “and don’t kill Nikki!” she whispered. Vince only nodded with a smile, turning to Sammi. Sammi slammed herself against Vince, hugging him by the waist as Vince wrapping his arms around her neck. Vince hid his face in her loose hair, slowly rubbing down Sammi’s back. “I’m gonna miss you,” Sammi said, sinking into Vince. “You also smell like booze,” Vince immediately pinched the sides of Sammi gaining a laugh from her. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Sunny,” Vince whispered, pulling away slightly to see her face. “I’ll call you when we get to Seattle,” Vince said, giving Sammi a quick kiss on the cheek. Sammi batted her eyes, looking away as she walked to Athena. “Time for the real world,” Athena said swinging an arm around Sammi. 

“I love you!” Tommy shouted, waving at the girls as they walked to security. “Love you too!” the girls said in unison from a distance, standing in line.

Nikki put an arm around Tommy, “Let’s go before you fucking run after them, T-Bone.” 

“Don’t think I won’t!” Tommy said smiling at his bandmate as the three men exited the airport. 

Los Angeles was exactly like how Athena and Sammi left it, busy with too many people outside being social. The sun was brighter compared to San Francisco and Portland which made Sammi hide behind the dark aviators as Athena drove down the congested streets. Pulling up in front of Sammi’s shared condo, Athena turned the ignition off as she turned to her sister. “You gonna be okay?” Athena asked Sammi, her attention focusing on Athena. “Ye-Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Sammi asked. 

Athena shrugged, “Because you didn’t exactly leave on the best terms with Amanda.” Sammi rolled her eyes with a smile. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I doubt she wants to hear anything from my weekend. Britney that’s a different story.” Sammi said as she reached in the backseat for her duffle. “Alright then. I love you.” Athena said reaching for a hug. Sammi hugged her sister for a short moment, stepping out of the car. “Get home safe!” Sammi said as she closed the car door. 

With hesitation, walking into her condo felt the same as when she left. It had the same home-ish feeling to it to Sammi’s surprise. She thought she was going to feel the tension throughout the entire place. “Britney? Is that you?” Amanda shouted from the kitchen. Sammi gently dropped her bag on the couch, taking baby steps to the kitchen. She peeked her head from behind the wall, seeing Amanda icing six chocolate cupcakes with white frosting. Her roommate peered up, a smile growing at the sight of Sammi. 

“Sammi! You’re home!” Amanda said gleefully, putting down the plastic bag of icing as she opened her arms for a big hug. Sammi accepted loosely but had the hesitation building up inside of her. Amanda rested her hands on Sammi’s arms, biting her lips with a thoughtful look. “I’m sorry,” Amanda said, Sammi blinked rapidly for a moment as her eyebrows pulled together in a frown. “I’m sorry, what?” Sammi asked, mouth gaping slightly open. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I wasn’t a good friend to you. I shouldn’t have been so negative about you hanging around Vince or Nikki. Especially since you’ve known Vince longer than us.” Amanda said with a small smile. “Wow,” Sammi said slowly gaining a smile, “I really didn’t expect you to apologize.” Amanda shrugged, going to the plate of cupcakes. 

“Here, happy belated birthday. Clearly, San Francisco had to be awesome if you stayed an extra day.” Amanda said, placing the plate on the white dining table. 

“Well, actually we ended up in Portland. Their manager said we could tag along. I barely remember agreeing,” Sammi said, pulling out a chair for herself. 

“Damn that sounds like fun. Would you recommend partying in San Francisco or Portland?” 

“San Francisco for sure. The night we got there, we went to this pool house. It was pretty chill, but then Nikki joked about going to a strip club and it was way more fun. Athena and I danced the whole time…” Sammi hid her hands underneath the table, playing with her fingers as Amanda heard with an open ear. 

“And um… Nikki kissed me…” Amanda's eyes went wide and eyebrows raised mighty high. “Okay… how did that happen?”

“It just happened. I was dancing and he came up to kiss me when it hit midnight,” Sammi said resisting the urge to start her bad habit. 

“Well just be careful okay? He’s still a bad boy rockstar in the making.” 

“I will. Speaking of them being rockstars, they’re gonna be playing at a festival near here towards the end of May,” said Sammi

“In that case, we should definitely go. They do know how to put on a show, I can’t lie about that.” Amanda said, getting a smile from Sammi. 

“Yeah, we have to see them. It’s gonna be the last chance until August. They’re gonna be in New York for the summer.” 

“Damn that’s gonna be a while. Does that mean holidays too?” Amanda asked 

Sammi only nodded, taking a bite of a cupcake. “Well, I should probably get you stationary for your birthday. So you can write letters to Tommy. Maybe even one to Nikki if you miss him,” Amanda giggled, Sammi only nodded feeling her cheeks blush as she ate her cupcake. Just when Amanda was about to say something, her ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening. Britney dropped her eyes on the coffee table, walking down the small hallway to the kitchen. She halted right as she saw Sammi smiling at her from the dining table. 

“Oh my god, Sammi! You’re back!” Britney jogged to Sammi, engulfing her in a tight hug from her seat. Sammi giggled, hugging Britney with happiness. 

“When did you get here?” Britney said fixing her hair.

“Not that long ago. Just be filling Amanda in while I eat some birthday cupcakes,” said Sammi with a smile. “Did you stay in San Fran?” 

Sammi shook her head, “Athena and I got on their bus and went up to Portland. It was really pretty.”

“Well, I want to know everything!” Britney almost yelled

“Nikki kissed Sammi,” Amanda said grabbing a cupcake for herself 

Britney turned to Sammi with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, “What?! How?! Why?!” Britney asked, sitting down in the middle of the two girls. 

“It just happened after it turned my birthday! I swear” Sammi said, knowing Britney could read her face. 

“Oh BTW, Beth and Vince broke up while in San Francisco,” Amanda and Britney huffed in shock at Sammi’s nonchalant way of this announcement. 

“So much shit happens around you, Sammi. Do you understand that?” Britney asked with scrunched eyebrows

“Now’s your chance, Britney. You may finally get a taste of Vince,” said Amanda 

Britney only rolled her eyes and looked over to Sammi, “No thanks. I’m perfectly fine never having a taste of him.” 

Amanda stood up from her seat, fixing any wrinkles from her clothes. “Well it’s almost 4 and I’m closing tonight. I better start heading to work before traffic turns to shit. Laters, girlies” Amanda said grabbing her jacket and walking out. 

As the front door closed, Britney locked eyes on Sammi. “Alright, she’s gone. What did the fuck happen? I know you’re hiding shit.” Britney said slamming her hand against the table. 

Sammi pouted, sinking into the wooden chair. “Okay, so Nikki had the chance to kiss me because we were in the bathroom snorting coke,” 

“Sammi why?” 

“Which was the second time I snorted during the night out…” 

“Samantha! Why?!” Britney asked, frowning at Sammi. 

Sammi winced at the sound of Britney’s disappointment, “We were leaving a bar and snorted there. It was only one line and I swear it was gonna be the end of it, but then when we went to the strip club…” Sammi looked away, biting her lip 

“What happened at the strip club?”

“I saw Vince go to the back rooms with a stripper and I just didn’t want to remember it,” Sammi said looking down at her hands. Britney nodded as she gave a sympathetic smile to her friend. 

“But then it got worse because Vince caught us, making him pissed so he dragged me out of the club. Then we got into an argument and I called him a manwhore…”

Britney ran a hand through her hair as she huffed, “You do know that was a little far right?” Sammi nodded. 

“My actual birthday was so horrible. Vince wasn’t talking to me until the whole Beth thing. Tommy and Athena basically became my parents for the day. Nikki didn’t talk to me. Mick was angry at me the night before.” Sammi said resting her head in the palm of her hand. 

“But everything worked out in the end, right? I mean for the guys to let you go to Portland with them?” 

“Yeah, Vince and I shared a bed in the back of the bus… and Nikki gave me flowers to make up for my birthday” Sammi said biting her lip with a smile. 

Britney broke out in a smile, “What did everyone say?” 

“Athena wanted to claw Nikki and Tommy looked annoyed. Vince got mad too. I don’t think he talked to Nikki for the rest of the day.” 

“I swear two guys after you? That’s the dream.” Britney said crossing her arms with a smirk

“You don’t know if Vince is after me. So far everything has been normal,” said Sammi

“Sam, he sounds a completely different person when he’s with you compared to what I’ve heard from Lily at work. He likes you. Did he mention anything about banging girls while on the road?” 

Sammi rolled her eyes, “No, I didn’t ask. Also, it’s not like we did anything. I can’t tell him not to fuck girls especially when I went out and kissed another guy!” 

Out of nowhere, the doorbell echoed in the condo, making Britney get up from her seat. She opened the door to find a middle-aged man holding a dozen lavender roses in a beautiful detailed clear vase. “Hello, is Samantha Bass here?” the man asked, looking at his notepad. 

“Yeah, she’s here. I’ll just take them to her.” Britney said with a smile, carefully grabbing the flowers. 

“Alrighty, well have a good day!” 

“Thanks! You too!” said Britney, closing the door behind her. Britney walked back to the kitchen slowly, afraid to drop the beautiful flowers. “What the hell?” Sammi said, watching her friend place the arrangement in the center of the dining table. “They’re for you.” 

She got up, immediately seeing the small envelope with her name on it. Opening it in one swift motion, she pulled out the white cardstock. 

_ ‘Thank you for the weekend. Miss you, love Vince’  _

Sammi swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks catch on fire right as Britney kept shaking her in enthusiasm as she jumped in place. “These are beautiful,” Sammi said smelling the freshness. 

“And what did you say about Vince not being after you?” Britney said with a little smirk. 

“Shush, I’m putting these in my room,” Sammi said placing the card back on its holder and taking a hold of them. She left Britney behind in the kitchen as she began climbing up to her room.

“Next to Nikki’s?” Britney shouted from the kitchen

“Shut up!” Sammi yelled, closing the door behind her. She placed the flowers on her wooden dresser in front of her window. She smiled at them for a moment, lightly touching each flower. She felt her heart race a bit at the grand gesture and the note attached, thinking Vince wasn’t a romantic kind of guy. She fixed the blinds of her window, letting in the right enough light for her roses. 

“I wonder why lavender?” Sammi said to herself, before walking out of her room. The roses were the perfect added touch to the bedroom. 


	12. 10 Times Worse

**MAY 28TH, 1983**

The summer sun beat down on the open field, heating up the enormous crowds of people that walked the U.S Festival. San Bernardino had almost every sunset strip regular come to watch bands play for Heavy Metal Day on Memorial Day Weekend. The Bass Sisters alongside Amanda and Britney, strut down the fields aiming to find their sole reason for coming. 

“You’re not hot in this black cape?” Athena asked, touching the loose black lace bell sleeve, curling her lip. Sammi smiled at her sister, raising her arms to show off her new kimono. “Clearly you haven’t paid attention to Stevie to know this is not a cape. Also, I’d rather not burn just wearing this leopard halter top. I’m still impressed Tommy actually got me something rather fashionable for Christmas.” said Sammi. Athena nodded, “Yeah yeah Stevie Nicks we get it.” Sammi gave a short giggled, putting on the black sunglasses.

Walking a bit ahead of the sisters, Amanda and Britney could not help but look at the festival with curiosity. “Man there are so many cute guys here,” Britney said, looking back at Sammi and Athena. “Yeah, rock concerts do have the best dudes sometimes. Or the grimiest depending on the show.” said Athena, tieing her long hair in a ponytail. 

“Maybe you think all these random guys are cute due to Sammi’s influence,” Amanda said peeking through her sunglasses at Britney. Sammi tilted her head for a moment, looking at Athena. 

“I don’t think Sammi has an influence on Britney for liking a different breed of guy than you, Amanda.” Athena said, swinging an arm around Sammi. Amanda turned back to see the girls, giving a sarcastic giggle. 

“Well I mean Britney wanted Vince for a while and all of a sudden she stopped liking him,” Amanda said with a smile directly at Sammi. 

“Because being horny goes away, Amanda.” said Britney, frowning at her roommate. Amanda only shrugged her, “Whatever you say,”. Sammi stayed silent, crossing her arms, staying close to Athena.

“Did the guys tell you where we’re even supposed to go?” Britney asked as her head slowly turned from catching eye contact with a long haired man. 

Athena shakes her head looking around the field, Sammi mimicking her actions. The shows hadn’t started yet from the obvious lack of extremely loud instruments. Every fan prepared in front of the main stage, putting blankets on the ground as other’s got drinks for themselves. As the girls continued to walk aimlessly, Sammi soon noticed a crowd of photographers and reports near a small pond left of the field grounds. 

The younger sister pulled away from Athena, trying to get a closer look as she squinted her eyes. From the outside, Sammi could only see a blonde and a brunette in the middle as they spoke to an older man.

“Holy shit is that Nikki and Vin?” Athena asked, walking next to Sammi. 

“I wanna say yes. I can’t see for shit.” said Sammi, closing her eyes tight to then blink for some focus back in her vision. 

Amanda and Britney walked beside Sammi and Athena, one with a scowl and the other with a happy smile. “How about you two go see if you can get their attention? Britney and I are gonna see what the hell you can eat in this place.” Amanda said, looking back at the festival. Sammi nodded looking back at Amanda and Britney, “Yeah you girls do that. Might take a while for them to notice us.” 

Athena grabbed Sammi by the hand, playfully pulling her away from her friends trying to get closer to the crowd. “We’re definitely gonna need to push some people away,” Athena said squeezing past men, holding Sammi’s hand tighter. Sammi smiled as she passed the multiple men, remaining polite, unlike Athena. “Athena let's just stay here. We’re almost right in front of them.” Sammi said, holding Athena back slightly. 

“So boys like we’ve been talking about, how do you want your image seen by the crowd and others today?” a man with a thick mustache asked Nikki and Vince as he wrote down on his small notepad. 

Nikki took a sip of his drink as Vince only stared straight into oblivion, not bothering to answer. “Well you see, Man, we want everyone to know how much a couple of crazy delinquents who are ready to blow your mind.” Nikki said with a smirk on his lips as he took another sip from the solo cup. Sammi chuckled at Nikki’s response just as Athena rolled her eyes with a smile. “I swear this dude’s meant to own this shit,” Athena whispered to Sammi. “They all are. A good weird balance they all have.” Sammi said with a smile. 

Vince pursed his lips out, toning out anything Nikki and the reporter were saying. It became boring for Vince to answer questions when he didn’t want to in the first place. This crew only caught him when he and Nikki walked around before their show. As Vince grabbed Nikki’s cup for a sip of whiskey, the blonde was able to notice a small girl off the left from the crowd. A smile grew on him, seeing Sammi and Athena happily whispering at each other. 

“Is that smile from playing Heavy Metal Day?” the reporter asked Vince.

Vince blinked a few times as his attention got pulled back to the interview, “I-I’m sorry, what?” 

“That smile you’ve got on. Is it because you’re happy to be playing your first festival on Heavy Metal Day?” the reporter asked again 

Vince nodded, raising his eyebrows “Yea-Yeah I’m smiling because of that. Just happy to be here! Really excited!” Nikki looked at Vince from behind his sunglasses, studying his change in mood. 

“I think it’s time for us to go, gentleman. Don’t want to be late at our own set,” Vince said patting the reporter on the shoulder as he walked into the crowd of men. He walked straight to Sammi and Athena, grabbing Sammi’s hand and hanging his arm on Athena’s shoulders. The threesome walked out of the crowd, Nikki following from a distance right as Vince engulfed Sammi in a tight hug. 

“Finally you guys are here!” Vince yelled out into the sky, swinging side to side with Sammi still wrapped around him. “Tommy told us to look for you, but we got caught up,” Vince said pulling away, smiling down at Sammi. 

“Well I mean you guys stand out all the time so it was easy to find you instead, Vinnie,” said Sammi, giving Vince a quick kiss on the cheek. From behind Sammi, Athena raised an eyebrow with a smirk at Vince who began to feel warmth in his cheeks. “Hi Vinnie,” said trying to withhold a laugh as she hugged Vince. “Shut up, Athena.” Vince whispered.

“You’re not gonna say hi, princess?” Nikki whispered behind Sammi causing her to jump slightly. Sammi turned on her heels with a smile on her face, hugging Nikki from the waist. “Hey, Nik! You looked like a natural talking to that reporter dude,” Sammi said looking up at him with her chin against his chest. Nikki smirked down fixing a piece of her hair. “Yeah have to get used to it, don’t I? By the way, hot outfit” pulling away from Sammi, holding her hand as he scanned her, “Been looking extra good every time we have a show.” Nikki said. Athena rolled eyes at Nikki, thankfully covered by sunglasses. “Thank you, Tommy got me everything for Christmas,” said Sammi.

“Correction, I got you that for Christmas.” said Vince, stepping closer to the youngest girl in the group. Sammi and Athena exchanged looks for confusion from the words of Vince.

“What? You really think Tommy would’ve remembered to send you out present?” Vince asked with a smile on his lips 

“So the strap for my acoustic was from you?” Athena asked getting a nod in response from the blondie. “Damn, well thanks for the outfit then,” Sammi said, wrapping an arm around Vince’s waist. “Anytime,” said Vince, hanging his arm around Sammi’s neck.

Nikki looked away from the two, realizing Athena never gave him the time of day. “Hey Athena, you’re not gonna say hi?” Nikki asked smirking at the middle child.

Athena frowned, “Hi. Anyways, where the fuck is our brother?” asked Athena. Nikki chuckled dryly beginning to walk away from the group. “Follow me and I’ll take you to him,” Nikki says only to stop in his tracks at the sight of Amanda and Britney walking towards him. 

“Hey girls! Nikki and Vince are gonna take us to Tommy and Mick.” said Sammi, peeling away from Vince as she took the pretzel Britney held out for her. “Nikki, Vince, you guys remember Amanda and Britney.” Nikki and Vince exchanged quick glances to each other, not knowing what to say. 

“Hey boys, it’s really awesome to see you guys. Can’t wait for your guys' gig later on.” Amanda said with a broad white smile, making the boys cautious of the blonde. 

“Sammi said you guys have been insanely good while on tour!” Britney said cheerfully with a giggle, Vince pressing his lips together, eyes growing as he heard the laugh. He took a quick glance at Sammi seeing her have a poker face.

“It’s great to see you girls,” Vince said smiling stiffly at the girls while Nikki only remained silent, averting eyes from everyone in front of him. 

“So let’s go get your brother then girls,” Amanda said still keeping her smile on her face. 

“Yes please, I’d like to ask why the fuck he doesn’t do shit on his own.” Athena said walking past everyone with Nikki following her. “Just follow us,” Nikki said, glancing back to the group to see Vince lace his hand around Sammi’s, making him groan silently as they walked towards the trailers and buses. Amanda took note at this as she walked behind the two, smirking to herself, readjusting her sunglasses. 

*****

Walking to the trailers showed the girls rockstar they’ve never thought they would see on a normal day. Athena grew a gigantic smile as she saw Ozzy Osbourne walk right past them, giving a quick high five to Nikki and Vince. Ozzy gave a nice smile to the girls behind the band members, ready to hit the stage. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Athena gasped, stopping her tracks as she grabbed Sammi by the arm having her stumble slightly back. 

“The fuck, A?” Sammi asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. “Look who’s talking to Tommy,” Athena said with a goofy smile. Sammi looked ahead of her, removing her sunglasses, to see her brother talking to a tall shaggy-haired blonde that resembled someone she’s seen on MTV. “Is that David Lee Roth?” Sammi asked straining her vision.

“You are correct sweet Sammi. Van Halen are the last act for today, another blondie lead singer,” Vince said, smoothing out the wrinkle lines between Sammi’s eyebrows. 

“He isn’t jealous of the new cute blondie that’s going on before him,” Sammi asked raising an eyebrow to Vince. 

“You think I’m cute?” Vince asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at Sammi. She rolled her eyes, linking her arm with Athena, walking to their brother. 

“Tommy! Gotta surprise for you!” Nikki shouted, grabbing Tommy by his bare stomach, making the skinny drummer laugh. Tommy looked to see his favorite people smile up at him, “Athena! Sammi! Finally! I’m so sorry for missing the holidays!” Tommy said, engulfing both of them in a group hug. The girls patted Tommy’s back before pulling away from him, “It’s okay, Vince made up for it with the nice presents with your name on them,” Athena said with a bright white smile. Tommy shot a dagger to Vince, raising his arms in a questionable shrug. Vince only blew a kiss to the drummer. 

Amanda and Britney stood in between Sammi, like the devil and the angel on her shoulders who smiled at him. Tommy returned the smile, “Hi Amanda. Hi Britney. Good to see y’all came as well. Everyone, meet our buddy David. He sings for Van Halen.” Tommy said, swinging an arm around David and patting him on the chest. David smirked at the girls soon noticing the sisters beauty. 

“These are my sisters, Athena and Sammi.” 

“Well aren’t you a cutie, Athena. You’re not bad either Sammi but I rather not touch,” David said, seeing Vince put an arm around Sammi as she smiled up at him. Athena giggled shyly, running her fingers through her hair as she looked at David. “Hey man careful with the sisters. You can look but no touching, unless ya ask.” Tommy said, pointing a finger at David’s face, making the singer laugh. 

“Come on T-Bone we have to get ready, Mick’s already at the trailer. You girls are gonna finally see our updated era of Motley Crue,” Nikki said with a smirking, walking backward to the white trailer behind him labeled MOTLEY CRUE

“Hey can you and Athena help us get ready? Our asses are gonna need it,” Tommy asked his sisters, as Vince followed Nikki to the trailer. The sisters look at each other than to their guests, answering with a shrug. “Sure!” they said in unison. Tommy punched the air with a smile on his face, jumping on the balls of his feet. “Fuck yes! Amanda and Brit, you two can have a beer from the cooler right there by the door!” Tommy said to the blondes, bringing Athena and Sammi to the trailer. 

Inside the cramped narrow trailer, the Bass sisters at first hand saw the mind of Nikki come to life for the band. The four men each had studded leather pants, ones with red stripes while Mick had a dark blue. The girls raised a smile at the new aesthetic. “Nice heels, Sixx.” Athena said, walking towards Tommy as he looped the buckles around him. Nikki glared at Athena as he buckled the front of the leather straps. Sammi stood in between Nikki and Vince, taking off her sunglasses as she looked at the costumes carefully. 

“These outfits look sick. Reminds me of something off of Mad Max,” Sammi said, lightly gliding her hand over the studs from Nikki’s straps. Nikki smiled in the mirror, “Glad someone gets it. Help me buckle up?” Sammi nodded as she tightens all of the back and adjusted the spiky shoulder pads Nikki had on. 

Patting Nikki on the back, Sammi turned her attention to Mick, giving him a thumbs up with a smile. “Hey Vin, you don’t need help?” Sammi asked, peeking over the shoulder of Vince, looking at him in the mirror. Vince smirked at the brunette, passing a bottle of hairspray to her, “Make sure the back looks good, Doll.” 

With a quick fix of the hair, Vince thanked Sammi with a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the trailer. “Sam! Please help me with my makeup! Please!” Tommy yelled at Sammi, placing a stool right in front of her, looking up with a smile. “Red lipstick?” Sammi asked with a raised eyebrow. Tommy nodded with puppy dog eyes, “Nik said it looks cool!” Sammi only shrugged her shoulders, carefully playing with the black eyeliner and red lipstick she was given. Black smudged eyes and red lips on her brother’s face, Sammi never was an artist but didn’t want to make Tommy look bad. “Done!” Sammi said smiling proudly at her work. 

A knock on the trailer came out of nowhere, walking in a younger man with a clipboard and lanyard around his neck. “Uh Motley Crue, you guys are going on in 30 minutes!” the young man said. He glanced at Athena and Sammi for a moment, “Are these special guests?” 

“Yeah we’re his sisters. We also came with the two blondes outside” Athena said. The man nodded, “Alright then, come with me. I can show you to the stage while the talent finishes getting ready.” He said walking out. “Good luck guys,” Athena said, kissing Tommy on the cheek. “Good luck,” Sammi said, hugging Tommy. 

Stepping out of the trailer, Sammi stood at the top of the three steps, attention immediately gravitating to Amanda. In front of her, Amanda suddenly turned on another side to her in front of Vince. The two stood in front of each other, closer than ever with Amanda’s tank top a tad bit lowered before. Athena looked between the tension, walking down the steps trying to not intervene. Britney paid no attention as she had another random guy talk to her. Sammi rested a hand against the railing, pursing her lips out. “Ahem” Sammi cleared her throat loudly, gaining a look from Amanda. “It’s time to wait by the stage, come on.” Sammi said giving daggers to Vince before putting on her sunglasses, walking straight to Athena only. 

*****

“Vince looks really hot in his new outfit,” Amanda said, popping her gum to the other girls, eyes glued on Vince. By the side of the stage where the girls stood, they saw the boys seconds away from performing their set. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows with a frown, looking back and forth at the two blondes, thankful Vince had his back to them. “They all look good in their new outfits. They look like villains,” Britney said, eyeing Sammi’s reaction seeing her cross her arms in discomfort. 

“Well, I don’t think you’d be Vince’s type, to be honest, Amanda.” Athena said, swinging a protective arm around Sammi. Amanda looked at Athena straight ahead, “Why not? I’m blonde and hot. What more is needed to be his type?” Athena only shot daggers to Amanda, right as Tommy began beating his drums 

The crowd was the biggest Motley Crue had ever had since being on tour. It was amazing how in the time of not seeing the boys for months, they changed again as they were able to take over the giant crowd. Vince’s voice echoed all across the field, getting even people who weren’t in the crowd look his way from a distance. Nikki and Mick were able to be in sync throughout every song. The new songs added made Athena excited for their album, “I’m so proud of Tommy,” Athena whispered to Sammi who only nodded. She cracked a smile when Tommy stood on his drum set, yelling with adrenaline. Sammi saw Vince for a moment not noticing Amanda’s smirk on her face as she also saw the singer. 

After close to 40 minutes, the boys ran off stage covered in sweat to the girls. Tommy gave a hug to his sisters, even with their protests from his grossness. “Hey Van Halen is gonna go on in like an hour! Wanna all hang out by the trailers?” Tommy said, goofy smiling at everyone around him. The girls at each other for a moment, Amanda stepping aside. “I do have a question though? Where the hell can I find a decent restroom? I’m not going in a gross porta-potty.” Amanda said with a grim face at the band. 

“Yeah, I could take you to the buses. Ours isn’t far from the trailers.” Vince said walking to Amanda. “I was gonna go change anyway,” Amanda raised an eyebrow to Vince. “Perfect let us go. I’ll see you girls later” said Amanda, smiling back at Sammi. The younger girl didn’t make a face or say anything, she only turned on her heels to the trailers. Britney and Athena exchanged a look as everyone scattered to their own thing. 

*****

“After you, Ms. Amanda” Vince said, holding the bus door open wide with a gestured arm. Walking in, Amanda couldn’t see anything out of place on the bus. Everything looked somewhat clean even if she could smell the stench of smoke in the air. “Toilet's all the way to the end over here. I’m gonna change in here.” Vince said, walking into the spare bedroom. “Thanks,” said Amanda as she disappeared. 

Vince changed quickly out of the leather and into loose jeans with a vest, going to the front of the bus on a mission to find his baggie. Walking out of the restroom, Amanda leaned against the walkway from the bunks seeing Vince search for drugs. “You looked really good out there,” Amanda said, Vince slowly looking to her with a proud smirk. 

“Why thank you. Glad to know you can give out compliments. Want a beer?” Vince asked, pointing to the small fridge. Amanda nodded, sitting down on one side of the miniature booth. Before Vince could get a beer, he opened a drawer next to the fridge, finding the hidden baggie that he aimed for. Grabbing the drugs with joy, Vince got two beers out of the fridge for his guest, sitting down in front of her. Amanda only smiled flatly as a thank you, eyeing the bag Vince held in his hands. 

“Do you mind if I snort in front of you?” Vince asked, pointing at the pile of white powder on the table. “No, just don’t offer any to me.” Amanda said taking a sip of her beer. Vince cut up three thick lines for himself with a random thin card from his wallet, dipping down to snort fast, wincing at the feeling as he wiped his nose clean. Amanda only drank her beer in silence, seeing and thinking about Vince snorting. He looked happy snorting but Amanda was curious. 

“Why exactly do you do coke?” Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow to Vince. Vince leaned back into his seat, pursing his lips out as he gave thought into the question. “I don’t know. I just like feeling looser faster, it makes me feel like superman.” Vince said with a shrug. 

“Is that how you get all the girls? By feeling like superman?” asked Amanda with a mischievous smirk. 

Vince narrowed his eyes at Amanda, “Wouldn’t you like to find out?” 

Amanda shrugged with a coy smile, “I’ve always thought you were pretty hot.” Vince tilted his head slightly, smirk still remained. 

“Even though you’ve been pretty much cold to me from the few times I’ve seen you.”

“It’s how I flirt. Like to see who’s brave enough to actually make a move,” Amanda said, finishing her beer. 

“Well I’m flattered that you’re on the list of girls that find me attractive but I wouldn’t wanna mess around. For Sammi’s sake.” Amanda raised an eyebrow from the sound of Sammi’s name, extending her leg to rest on the lap of Vince. Vince looked down for a second, not knowing what was next. 

“And why do you care what Sammi thinks? It’s your life,” 

Vince cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat, “Because, I mean, you’re her best friend. I didn’t get with Britney and I’m glad because she’s Sammi’s other best friend. I just wouldn’t want to disrespect her.” 

Amanda nodded, “I see. Oh, by the way, it was really sweet of you to get her flowers for her birthday,” Amanda said, leaning on the table smiling, “I think the only times Sammi’s gotten flowers were from guys who really liked her.” Vince shrugged, averting his eyes to the window next to them. 

“And then buying her clothes that she loves, it’s really nice…. It’s too bad she likes Nikki.” Vince whipped his attention back to Amanda who smiled at him. 

“What? What do you mean she likes Nikki?” Vince said in an almost whisper. 

Amanda nodded, “She told us how they kissed when visiting and the flowers. Sammi even pressed the roses in a book to keep them. Brit and I could tell she was really into him when she came home. We just waited for her to tell us.” 

Vince bit the inside of his cheek, taking big sips of his beer. “Damn, didn’t think she’d actually fall for his ass. You sure she said this?” 

“100% sure. Why? Did the playboy catch feelings?” Amanda asked

Vince only shook his head, looking down at the table. Amanda slid out of the booth on her side, switching right next to Vince. He looked down at her chest first by accident for a moment, making close eye contact with her. “I know you said you don’t want to disrespect Sammi, but she wouldn’t care. Trust me I can take your mind off of it, Vince.” Amanda said, grazing her hand over Vince’s hair. He inhaled deeply and swallowing hard, “Okay,” 

*****

Sammi sat down on the steps of a random trailer, anxiously bouncing her leg and tapping at the neck her beer bottle. She looked up to see Athena flirting with David, Tommy talking to Ozzy, and Nikki leaving with other people. Sammi could only run her fingers through her hair as she then took a long sip. She didn’t need a watch to know it was taking long for Amanda to come back. Her mind ran wild, trying to calm down with the power of alcohol and not drugs even if she was offered twice already. 

From afar, Britney could tell Sammi had been bothered by the actions of Amanda and it was getting worse. She grabbed herself another beer by the steps and sat next to Sammi. She turned to Britney giving a short forced smile. “Hey, having fun?” Sammi asked. 

“No. I’m not. Something is going on with you. You’ve been looking nervous since the show ended and I think I know why.” Britney said taking a sip of beer, eyeing Sammi 

Sammi’s smile began to crack, looking away. “I’m fine-,” 

“Don’t lie. If you think something is going on, go find Amanda” Britney said looking straight ahead of her. Sammi looked at Britney, “What if I find something I don’t like?” 

“It’s better than imagining something 10 times worse, and not fully knowing.” 

“If A or Tom asks where I went, just make up a lie.” Sammi said, finishing her beer and getting up from the steps. 

The walk to the bus felt like a slow descent to Sammi’s fear. She could feel her stomach twist and her chest grow heavy as she saw the Motley bus grow closer. As she stood in front of the door, Sammi inhaled deeply to calm her nerves slowly reaching out for the handle. She quietly opened the door, and took silent steps up onto the bus. At first, she didn’t see anything from the front. Only two bottles of beer along with a baggie were on the table, Sammi soon began to hear faint noises towards the end of the bus. 

With even more silent steps reaching the spare bedroom door, Sammi pressed her ear against the wood. The muffled sound of moans echoed in the room with the sound of the bedframe hitting against the wall. Sammi was able to hear everything especially in the way Amanda moaned out Vince’s man. She wanted to pull away but was frozen as her chin began to tremble and eyes turned red. Sammi covered her mouth trying not to wipe loud, closing her eyes tight from the burning of tears almost escaping her eyes. She peeled herself off the door, walking fast out of the bus not caring about Vince and Amanda knowing someone caught them. 

Sammi sunk to her knees on the grass, back against the industrial tire letting the built up tears leave her eyes slowly. The heaviness from her chest spread all over her body, trying her best to calm her breathing as she looked up at the sky. Sammi swallowed away the lump in her throat, wiping the makeup tear stains from her cheeks, picking herself up. She sped walk to the trailers aiming straight to Britney. 

When Sammi got to the trailers, she found Britney talking to the same guy from before. Without saying anything, Sammi grabbed Britney by the arm, pulling her into the corner away from everyone else. She clung onto her best friend, hiding her face into her neck. Britney only wrapped her arms around Sammi, cursing in her mind. 

“Amanda and Vince are having sex on the bus. It was 10 times worse,” Sammi whispered to Britney. Britney hugged Sammi tighter, rubbing small circles on her back. 

“Sammi, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t think she was going to be like that.” Britney whispered into Sammi’s ear. 

“I wanna go home.” Sammi said pulling away as more tears rolled down on her splotchy face. Britney frowned, wiping away Sammi’s tears with her thumb. “Sam we can’t your sister brought us here. Do you really wanna explain why you want to leave?” Britney asked, Sammi shaking her head as she sniffed. Sammi only fell back into Britney’s arms, burying her head in her shoulder. “It’s gonna okay, I promise.” Britney whispered. 

All of a sudden, Sammi felt a hand on the small of her back, almost scaring her. She pulled away from Britney, seeing Nikki smile softly at Sammi. Nikki first noticed the black smudges around Sammi’s eyes, growing concerned. 

“Everything okay, Sammi?” Nikki asked. Sammi wiped away any dried tears from her face, “Yeah I’m fine. I just really needed a hug.” 

Nikki nodded slowly, “Maybe I can help with that,” Nikki said opening his arms up with a smirk. To his surprise, Sammi wrapped her arms around his waist making him hug her. Britney looked at the two for a moment, “I’m gonna go get a beer. I’ll leave you to it,” Britney said walking away. Sammi rested her chin on Nikki’s chest looking up at him with big brown eyes. “You sure you’re okay?” Nikki asked again as he wiped away smudged mascara, Sammi nodding with a small smile. He looked behind his shoulder, checking if the older Bass siblings were looking anywhere near them. 

“Will a kiss make you feel better?” Nikki asked with a smirk. Sammi shrugged with a dopey smile on her face, “At this point anything’s better.” 

Sammi stood on her tiptoes, closing the space between her and Nikki. Truly it didn’t help Sammi, but feeling Nikki’s lips pressed softly against hers numbed the pain for a moment. Nikki deepened the kiss further, slipping his tongue past her lips. Sammi only accepted it with no hesitation, kissing him back. She relaxed around him, hoping memories would fade. 

*****

“Hey is Sammi mad at me?” Amanda asked looking over at Britney, sitting on the sofa together watching anything that was on tv. After the U.S Festival, the car ride back from San Bernardino was quiet. Athena was able to see a shift in her sisters demeanor but only put it in the back of her mind for later. Sammi fell asleep from the long ride home while Britney only looked out the window with no desire to speak either. Night had already fallen by the time Athena dropped the girls off at their condo.

“Ask her yourself,” Britney said, avoiding Amanda with coldness in her breath. Amanda scrunched her eyebrows together, “Are you mad at me too? Neither one of you has talked since getting home.” Britney bit the inside of her cheek, sinking into the sofa. As if her ears were burning, Sammi walked down the stairs fresh out of the shower. She didn’t bother to say a word to her roommates, only aiming for the kitchen. 

“Samantha! Come in here and sit down,” Amanda ordered. Sammi stepped back into the living room, scowling at Amanda. 

“Excuse me?” Sammi said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Sit down. We need to talk,” Amanda ordered once again, pointing to the sofa seat from the far right of her. 

“First off, don’t call me Samantha. You are not my parents. And secondly, don’t give me orders you are also not the boss of me.” Sammi said crossing her arms. 

“Well, you’re not talking to me so I have to get your attention somehow!” Amanda said standing up to Sammi. 

“I don’t have to talk to you if I don’t want to, Amanda! Sometimes I rather stay quiet with you,” Sammi shouted, turning to the kitchen with Amanda and Britney along her trail. 

“And why don’t you want to talk to me? You and Britney have been giving me the silent treatment almost all day!” Amanda said to Sammi who grabbed a soda from the fridge. 

Sammi rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink. “Amanda use your fucking head for once. Maybe you’ll figure out why we’re giving you the silent treatment.” Sammi said pointing to Britney by the dining table. 

Amanda looked at the two for a moment, blinking rapidly “I still have no idea why you’re mad at me,” 

“Oh my fucking god, Amanda! Really?! You’re not gonna admit it?” Sammi shouted, banging the bottle of coke onto the counter. 

“Admit what?!” Amanda yelled, her ears easily showing a red tint.

“That you fucked Vince! You fucked Vince at the show!” Sammi yelled, breathing becoming heavy. 

“Sam,” Britney said with caution, looking with pleading eyes.

“Why did you have sex with Vince?” asked Sammi, pressing her lips together. 

Amanda pursed her lips out as she tilted her head to one side, “Why do you care if we fucked? Huh, Sammi?” 

Sammi swallowed away the forming lump her throat. “I mean, if it’s because you like him then you really are dumb.” Amanda said smirking at Sammi. “Vince, or even Nikki, is never going to go for goodie good like you.” 

“You don’t know that…” Sammi mumbled, eyes glossing over. 

“Yeah I do. He’s only nice to you because he feels like he has to be. Told me himself before he took me to the backroom. It was actually a pretty comfy bed.” Amanda said smiling. Britney grinds her teeth, shooting daggers at Amanda. 

“And what do you have to say about Nikki, huh?” Sammi asked 

“Sweetheart, he’s just a future druggie that wants attention. Nothing else.” Sammi nodded, looking down at the ground

“Sammi it’s better you found this out with me instead of finding him in a bed with a random. In the end, I’m helping you.” Amanda shrugged. 

“Yeah well thanks for the help,” Sammi mumbled, bumping shoulders with Amanda as she raced upstairs to her room. 

She fell on her bed, tears running down her face nonstop, weeping out any emotion. Sammi covered her face, turning on her side as she faced her wall of photos. Opening her eyes, she immediately saw the one photo of Vince pinned right by her head. Sammi ripped off the photo from the wall, throwing it on the floor. 

She knew everything was too good to be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad enough I did this...


	13. Groupie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: foul language; Domestic assault

**SEPTEMBER 1st, 1983**

Four months went fast for everyone, right as the new season fell onto everyone. The mall was almost a ghost town due to kids of all ages back at school. Tommy and Vince walked through the mall, each sipping on a soda from the food court. It was a crazy past four months for Motley Crue with finally reaching complete rockstar status. Sadly, making an album on the other side of the country also meant missing out on certain things. 

“So T-Bone, what’s been up with Sammi? She’s been super busy the whole time we’ve been gone?” Vince asked, throwing away his empty cup. 

“You haven’t talked to her yourself?” Tommy says to Vince, chewing on the red straw with scrunched eyebrows. Vince only shook his head, giving an exaggerated frown. “I mean she started school a week ago, I think, but all of summer she was just working. Athena would take her out sometimes,” said Tommy.

Vince pressed his lips firmly together, shoving his hands in his jean jacket pockets. Walking to Contempo was filled with dread for Vince, not knowing how Sammi was going to react to seeing him since coming home. It was dead silence coming from Sammi, only making Vince think multiple thoughts run in his head. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Vince. Pretty sure when she sees you, she’ll be happy.” Tommy said, patting Vince on the back. Vince only mustered up a small smile, feeling nerves kick in. 

As the duo walked the doorway of the popular store, Vince first noticed Amanda in the front with her back to them. Thankfully with Tommy to his left, he was able to keep his head low and hide next to his tall friend. Tommy quickly noticed Sammi in the very back of the store, hanging up dresses on the sales rack. He grabbed a random red short dress from a rack, picking up the pace on his steps. 

“Hello Miss, do you happen to have this in a size 0? I need a dress for a party,” Tommy said, holding up the dress up to him. Sammi slowly turned around, a smile growing as she withheld a laugh. She looked up and down, cracking a chuckle. “No sorry, we don’t have a size 0. That dress isn’t for you anyways,” Sammi said, smiling big at her brother. Sammi wrapped her arms around Tommy’s waist, a bit tighter than usual. Tommy tucked Sammi’s head under his chin, petting her hair. Pulling away, Sammi caught a quick glimpse of Vince behind Tommy. 

“Hi, Vince…” Sammi said with a straight face 

“Hey, Sam,” Vince said looking at the ground beneath him. 

Tommy looked between them, being able to notice the coldness from his sister. “I’m really happy to see you finally, Tommy. It’s been boring without you,” Sammi said 

“You mean me and the guys, right?” Tommy said, walking to Vince as he swung an arm around his shorter friend. Sammi gives a repressed smile, “Yeah it was boring without all of you,” Sammi said looking straight in the eye. Vince slightly opened his mouth before closing it fast from the sight of a blonde come behind Sammi. 

“Well, what a lovely surprise seeing you two back. Hey Vince,” Amanda said, smirking at the boys. Sammi bit her lip, looking away from everyone around her. Vince stiffened in his stance, clearing his throat glancing at Sammi’s discomfort. “Hey…” Vince mumbled. 

“Hi Amanda, we just came to see my sister,” Tommy said holding onto Vince a bit tighter. Amanda nodded slowly, turning to look at Sammi. “Isn’t that nice, but she’s working so maybe you two should go. Wouldn’t want our manager getting mad,” Amanda said with a smile that made Tommy and Vince begin to feel uncomfortable. Sammi stepped in front of Amanda, arms crossed with a slouch. “I was actually gonna go on my lunch break before they came, Amanda,” Sammi said, forcing a smile. 

“Alright then. Enjoy your lunch with these two.” Amanda said pursing her lips and walking away from the trio. 

“I’m just gonna go get my bag and I’ll be right back.” Sammi said quietly, walking past Tommy and Vince. When she wasn’t within eyeshot of the boys, Tommy faced Vince, holding onto his shoulders. 

“What the fuck was that?” Tommy whispered. 

Vince kept his lips shut firmly tight, shrugging his shoulder “I was clueless the whole time,” 

Tommy wrinkled his eyebrows, “You were being clueless or acting clueless?” 

“I seriously have no idea what was going on with those two I swear,” Vince said holding his hands up in mercy. Tommy let his arms fall to his side with a huff. “M’kay, Vince,” 

*

“So Sam, how’ve you been?” Vince asked, grabbing a fry from the shared basket in the middle of the small square table. Sammi pushed around the salad in front of her, keeping her head down but shot a glance up at Vince. Vince could feel his palms become clammy instantly, looking away from the brunette. “I’ve been good. Just working. Being a decent adult,” Sammi says coldly, taking a bit of her food. Tommy sat in between the two, stuffing a cheeseburger in his mouth hoping to have a nice lunch. 

Sammi flipped her hair to one side, turning her attention to Tommy. “Anyway, what’s the latest status on your album?” Sammi asks, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Tommy quickly cleaned his mouth, “It’s gonna be out on the 26th! It sounds sick, Sammi! Nikki did awesome writing the songs. And of course, Vince singing them,” Tommy put a hand on Vince's shoulder, shaking him up a bit. 

“That sounds awesome then. Proud you all were able to get it done in New York.” Sammi said sweetly. 

“Actually the reason why me and Vince came down here was because we have a music video to shoot,” Tommy said with a proud grin. Sammi’s eyes became wide, looking back at her brother and Vince. “Oookay, and what does that have to do with me?” 

“Could you please take Mama and Dad tomorrow to the shoot,” Tommy asked, grinning wide hoping for the best.

Sammi rolled her eyes, “Tommy I’m busy,” 

“With what?! You don’t even know what time it’s at!” Tommy said, raising his voice. 

“What time is it at?” 

“We’re gonna start at 10. It’s gonna be an all-day thing,” Vince said, leaning back in his chair. Sammi looked over at Vince, “I’m still busy,” 

Tommy hung his head with a huff, slouching into his seat. “You seriously can’t skip a class or switch at work or what the hell that’s making you busy?” 

“Tommy I don’t want to go to your fucking video shoot. You have another sister you can ask,” Sammi said getting up from her seat as she grabbed her trash. Walking back, Sammi swung her jean jacket on and her cross-body purse onto one shoulder. She looked down at Vince and Tommy, both giving big puppy dog eyes. 

“I already asked Athena and she said she really couldn’t. Please Sammi?” Tommy asks softly. 

Sammi pursed her lips outwards, thinking for a moment. “You do know other people have normal lives right? Like having a 9 to 5. And not doing stupid shit out of a whim,” Sammi said looking at Vince. Tommy nodded. Vince shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he looked away from everyone.

“In that case, you know our dad has an actual job. I’m not taking Mama and Dad to your fucking video shoot,” Sammi said, grabbing her soda from the table and leaving the guys in the middle of the food court. 

Tommy huffs, running a hand through his hair. He turns to Vince, “You fucking sure you’re clueless?” 

*

In a small dimly lit bedroom, Sammi sat at her wooden desk with a book in front of her. She mumbled quietly as she read, taking a moment to then write down notes in her notebook next to her. She was in full concentration mode until a knock on her door interrupted her flow. Sammi huffed in annoyance, closing her eyes, “Come in,” she said loud enough. 

Britney slowly opened the door, peeking her head behind it. “Hey, Sammi are you hungry?” Sammi turned in her seat, smiling at her friend. She scratched her eyebrow, thinking for a moment. “If you say no I’m going to assume you’re lying,” Britney said with a smile. Sammi gave a chuckle, finally walking over “You’re right I am hungry. Did you make anything?” 

Britney nodded gleefully. “Chicken alfredo with mushrooms and spinach! One of your favorites. Come on,” said Britney, grabbing Sammi by the arm, bringing her out of her room for once since the afternoon. Down into the kitchen, Sammi was hit with the aroma of garlic and chicken only to make her more hungry. Sammi was lucky to have a roommate who liked to cook extravagant meals without ever being asked. Britney could be silent as a mouse while all of a sudden she presents a ten-course meal. Sammi sat down on the table, taking a piece of garlic bread from the basket in front of her. Britney placed a full plate down in front of Sammi and another for herself. 

“Amanda isn’t gonna eat with us?” Sammi asked, twirling the noodles with her fork. 

“She said she had a date tonight. Either way, I doubt she’d want to eat this,” Britney said, taking a bit of her food. 

“But speaking of Amanda, she told me you got some visitors at work,” Britney said, glancing up at Sammi. Sammi only looked at her food with a frown on her face. “What was up with that?”

“Tommy wanted me to take our parents to their music video shoot tomorrow. And I boldly said no. Vince was quiet the whole time,” Sammi says looking up at Britney. 

Britney gave a sympathetic smile, “Don’t be distant with Tommy, Sammi. You were completely fine talking to him while he was away,”

“I’m not! I have work. My dad has work which Tommy didn’t freaking consider,” Sammi said in a taut voice. “It’s just a little inconvenient and sometimes we all can’t cater to Motley Crue,” Sammi says with a shrug and a pout of sarcasm. Sammi shook her head, returning to the plate of food. Silence came between the two girls as they almost finished their food, Britney thinking on her words. Out of nowhere, the shiny white wall phone began to ring in the living room. Sammi took a look, getting up from her seat as she walked to the front of the condo. 

“Hello,” Sammi answered. 

“Hello, my lovebug!” Mrs. Bass responded on the other line. 

Sammi sat on the arm of the sofa, “Oh hey, Mama. What’s going on?” 

“I wanted to call to tell you we’re all going to Tommy’s music video tomorrow!” Mrs. Bass said with enthusiasm. 

Sammi's eyes widened as she mentally cursed to herself, “What do you mean we’re going to Tommy’s video shoot? Doesn’t dad have work?” Sammi said, scratching the back of her head. 

“He was able to take off for the day. Tommy said we have to be there by 1. We’ll pick you up at 12,” Mrs. Bass said, not seeming to negotiate about whether or not Sammi could get out of this one. Sammi huffed, closing her eyes as she tapped her fingers against the arm of the sofa. 

“But Mama I have worked at that time. I can’t switch,” Sammi said with annoyance. 

“Samantha, you’ve always been able to work things out at your job. You know you are able to come. It’s good to be present for your brother’s achievements.” Mrs. Bass said, making Sammi roll her eyes in dread.

“Okay Mama, you’re right. I’ll be ready when you guys get here,” Sammi said. 

“Wonderful! See you tomorrow, my lovebug,” the line went dead, having Sammi shut the phone back onto the wall. She leaned her head against the wall, lightly tapping her head against it. 

“Guess who’s going to see Vince and Nikki against her will!” Sammi yelled sarcastically, sitting back down. “I doubt anything could go wrong. They are gonna have to be professionals for once in their lives,” Britney said, taking the last bite of her food. 

“You know what Britney, I hope to god you are right,” said Sammi. 

*

**SEPTEMBER 2nd 1983**

The video set was right in the middle of Hollywood, something no one from the Bass family thought was the case. Mr. Bass spent 15 minutes trying to find the building and an extra 15 on parking alone. Sammi slumped in the backseat of the station wagon, crossing her arms as she looked at the passing building. When Sammi’s dad began to park the car, her habit kicked up again from her nerves. She began biting the brittle nail of her thumb painted purple, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Everything felt like slow motion to Sammi. Getting out of the car into the beige concrete parking lot. Walking toward the black windowless building, then suddenly fast motion when Sammi saw Doc and Tommy walk up to them.

“Mama and Dad! So happy you guys can make it!” Tommy said gleefully, hugging his parents as they both eye their sons' outfits. The red, black, and silver was the first thing they were able to see from Tommy’s outfit. Mr. Bass eyed Tommy’s studded leather pants while also noticing the lipstick and eyeliner his son was wearing. Mrs. Bass tried her hardest not to laugh at Tommy, only remaining silent with a smile by the look of happiness on her son's face. Sammi kept her arms crossed with a blank stare. 

“I want you to first meet our manager, Doc! He’s the guy that helped Athena and Sammi come to Portland with us last year!” Tommy said, patting Doc on the back. 

“Hello, lovely to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Also lovely to see you again, Sammi,” Doc said with a polite smile and a nod to the Bass clan. Sammi gave a pressed lip smile while her parents were oblivious to the discomfort from Sammi. “Right now we just got on break so Tommy will be able to show you around,” 

“Also I have to introduce you two to the guys! Nikki is the brain behind the video!” Tommy said, slightly jumping on the balls of his feet. 

“Well, that’s wonderful, Tom. We’re very proud you finally got to your dream,” Mr. Bass said, patting Tommy on his arm showing true love for his son. 

“Tommy, how about you take your parents to the set and I have a word with Sammi,” Doc said, looking at Sammi with a smirk most businessmen had. Sammi raised an eyebrow at Doc, “What the hell? Why me?” 

“Samantha language,” Mr. Bass said. Sammi glanced at her dad then back at Doc with scrunched eyebrows. Doc nodded to Sammi, “Come with me to find, Nikki.” 

Sammi slowly followed Doc through a white hallway aligned with dressing room doors and set techs walking up and down.

“So Sammi, I wanted to talk to you about a job offer,” Doc said, looking at Sammi. 

Once again, Sammi raised an eyebrow to Doc, “I already have a job. I’m perfectly fine,” 

“Well what about a job that doesn’t involve standing in a store all day long dealing with rude people,” Doc said stopping in front of a white door. Behind it, Sammi was able to hear light moans coming from a girl. In her head she prayed hoping it wasn’t a repeat of May. 

“I need an assistant in January when we tour with Ozzy. From what the guys say, you're highly responsible which is great for dealing with them,” said Doc. 

“Then the guys must’ve also told you, I’m in college. No offense but I rather deal with rude people than them,” Sammi said flipping her hair. Doc huffed with a nod, “Very well then,” said Doc, knocking on the door once the moans had stopped. 

“Hey, Sixx!” Doc said, knocking a bit harder “Tommy’s looking for you, wants to introduce you to his parents,” 

Suddenly, the door opened fast to show a short brunette stumble out of balance. She had a tight red dress you would see at a club and overly teased hair. Almost everything she was wearing was red, making her look tacky in Sammi’s opinion. Sammi curled her upper lip at the young woman, “Who the fuck are you?” 

The young woman narrowed her eyes at Sammi, pushing past her as she walked down the hall to the set. Doc only chuckled dryly, turning to see Nikki walkover to them. “Well hello, Sammi. Ain’t this a lovely surprise,” Nikki slurred, wiping away anything from his nose with a smirk. 

“Get cleaned up to meet Tommy and Sammi’s parents,” Doc said walking away from Nikki. Sammi switched glance between Doc and Nikki, “Was that your new girlfriend for the week?” 

Nikki chuckled, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Princess.” 

Sammi rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Just look fucking decent for my parents,”

Sammi walked away from Nikki, following the sound of equipment being removed or fixed. Stepping onto the set, Sammi was in another world that almost seemed apocalyptic. The girls in the far corner near a chain-link fence resembled lionesses but still with theatrical makeup. Sammi scanned her eyes around the whole set until her eyes fell onto the only person wearing more white than black. Vince smiled sheepishly at Sammi remaining in his spot next to Mick. For a second, he almost began taking steps until he heard the echo of Tommy’s voice travel. 

“We got pyrotechnics in the back of my set! And look,” Tommy says, grabbing a rock next to him. He tried his hardest to lift until lifting it with ease, “Fake rocks!” 

Sammi walked over to her family, still feeling the pair of eyes burning on her skin. Mr. and Mrs. Bass smiled at the beauty of seeing their two children together. From the corner of the set, Nikki and Doc walked out together while the young woman stayed in the corner.

“Oh, here he is! Meet the Sixxter!” Tommy announced clapping hands with Nikki. Sammi stood in the middle of the tall men, crossing her arms with a blank stare. 

“Nice to meet you, Nikki.” Mr. Bass says shaking Nikki’s hand. 

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet you,” Mrs. Bass says, going up to hug Nikki. It was foreign for Nikki to hug someone. Sammi could immediately tell the discomfort on Nikki’s face. 

“Hey Nikki maybe we can invite your family to the next L.A gig,” said Doc, tapping Nikki on the chest. 

“Great idea, Doc,” Nikki said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“Babe come here,” Tommy said, motioning the young woman to join the group. Sammi turned around, seeing the woman strut forward while also seeing Nikki's discomfort grow. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows at Nikki, right as Tommy wrapped his arm around the woman’s shoulders. 

“Mom, Dad, Sammi, this is Roxie! My fiancee!” Tommy said, having his smile grow bigger than it has all day. “Nice to meet everyone,” Roxie said, extending her hand out for someone to grab it. Sammi's eyes widened, looking at her parents' shock as Nikki matched her expression. His eyes went wide, rapidly looking everywhere that wasn’t a Bass family member. Mr. and Mrs. Bass looked could see the concern on both their faces, unable to use their voices for a moment. 

“What’s the rush, Tom? Marriage is- is something serious,” Mr. Bass said, stuffing his hands in his blazer pockets. 

“Yeah, I know! Look at you guys! You asked mama to marry you the day you met her and she didn’t even know a word of English! That’s what I want too!” Tommy said happily. Before anyone asked any further questions, Nikki quietly stepped back from everyone to disappear back in his dressing room. Sammi clenched her jaw as she saw Nikki walk away, squeezing the inside of her arm to calm her down. 

“So, how did you and Tommy meet?” Mrs. Bass asked. 

“Well, I was actually hanging out with this other band, but then I saw Tommy and I knew it was totally meant to be” Roxie said, smiling at Mrs. Bass. Sammi rolled her eyes all the way to the back of her head, sucking her teeth. She turned to see Vince and Mick talk in their own little world, beginning to wish she could join. 

“Oh, I think I know the word for this! Let me think,” Mrs. Bass says, gently snapping her fingers as she mumbled words in Greek. Sammi quickly went back to the scene in front of her, her lips slowly parting open. 

“Groupie! That’s the word! Is that what they call you?” Mrs. Bass says, a smirk growing on her face. Sammi gasped, covering her mouth to repress the loud laugh that wanted to come out. Sammi shifted her gaze between Roxie and Tommy, seeing the scowl the ‘groupie’ had toward her mom. “Is that the right word, Sammi?” Mrs. Bass asks, looking over Roxie to her daughter. 

“Yeah, Mama. You’re 100 perfect correct. The word you’re looking for is groupie,” Sammi said looking up and down at Roxie, giggling at the situation. Roxie stormed off the set, leaving Tommy alone. 

“Really?” Tommy asked Sammi and his mother with harshness in his voice. 

“Dude you are not marrying that girl. Point blank,” Sammi says, turning on her heels aiming to the dressing rooms. Once she was out of sight from everyone, Sammi sped walked all the way to Nikki’s dressing room. She could feel her ear and cheeks get hot as the puzzle pieces were put together. She couldn’t remember a moment she was ever this angry

Sammi busts the door open, the wooden frame hitting the wall then slamming it shut. Nikki lifted his head up, sitting on the floor in front of three lines of coke. Sammi inhaled deeply, violently flipping the tray of white powder. Nikki shot up from the floor, eyes widening with anger to Sammi. “What the fuck, Sammi?!” Nikki shouted. 

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me! You fucked my brother’s stupid fiancee!” Sammi yelled, shoving Nikki in the chest making him stumble into the black sofa. 

“I didn’t do shit!” Nikki yelled as he tried to get up, only to be pushed by Sammi again. 

“Doc and I fucking caught you two, you fucking dumbass!” Sammi shouted, “Oh wait, did you snort too much coke to remember the last 20 minutes?” Sammi said in a high pitched voice filled with sarcasm, closing one nostril. Nikki began grinding his teeth, shaking his leg as he looked up at Sammi. 

Sammi lowered her torso to Nikki’s face with an icy stare that could give anyone the chills. “Some best fucking friend you are,” Sammi whispered, “And to think I actually thought you were nicer than everyone said,”

“I didn’t think he was that in love with the chick!” Nikki shouted at Sammi’s face.

“Bullshit. You already know how Tommy is with a girl. To fuck his girl right under his nose as Tommy doesn’t give a shit,”

Nikki looked down at his hands, rubbing them nervously. “So are you going to tell Tommy now or what? You already hate the bitch,” Nikki said, a tremble in his voice. 

Sammi chuckled, “No, I’m going to wait to see how long you take to break his heart. I’m not telling him shit.” Sammi said standing up straight, looking down at Nikki. 

“Sammi I’m fucking sorry,” Nikki said looking up at Sammi with glossy eyes. 

“No, you’re not. Out of all the people you choose to fuck over, you picked my brother. Fuck you,” Sammi says, walking out of the room. She leans against the door, feeling her heartbeat out of her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Sammi snapped out of her trance when she heard a voice down the hall. Pushing herself off the wall, Sammi followed the sound to find Vince and Tommy talking. 

“Let’s just go out tomorrow night, Roxie can cool down with some drinks in her and forget everything,” Vince said, leaning against the wall. Tommy twirled a drumstick between his fingers, pacing back and forth. Sammi walked up right next to Vince, scrunching her eyebrows at her brother. Vince’s eyes glued on Sammi, tapping his fingers against his legs anxiously. He bit his lip, hoping for a good chance. Tommy soon saw Sammi in front of her, pointing his drumstick at her. 

“You! Why the hell did you gang up on Roxie with Mama?” Tommy asked. Sammi grabbed Tommy’s drumstick, throwing it aimlessly behind him. Vince snickered under his breath while Tommy gasped. 

“Because she’s a bitch, Tommy. You seriously couldn’t do any better?” Sammi asks, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. 

“No, she’s not! She’s a lovely girl! You don’t know her like I do,” Tommy shouted, mimicking Sammi. Sammi rolled her eyes, looking at Vince for any help in her problem. 

“How about Sammi comes with us tomorrow,” said Vince, smirking at Sammi. Sammi glared at Vince. “Unless you’re avoiding us again?” 

“Fine, if you say Roxie is a lovely person prove it!” Sammi said, flipping her hair. Tommy shocking his head, “Great! We’ll pick you up at 9.”

*

**SEPTEMBER 3rd, 1983**

8:40 rolled around for Sammi as she finished up ironing her long hair pin-straight in the upstairs hall bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling any knots that formed and smoothing any flyaways down. Putting down the flat iron, Sammi inched closer to the mirror to check for any imperfections in her makeup. Her outfit wasn’t out there like Roxie’s might be, but tight white jeans with a red top fit perfectly. 

Unplugging the hair tool, Sammi exited the restroom to walk past Amanda’s open bedroom door. Amanda craned her head to catch a glimpse at Sammi, frowning immediately. She jumped out of her bed, making a sharp turn into Sammi’s room. 

“And where are you going?” Amanda asks, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door frame. Sammi paid no attention, only carefully debating on a type of shoe to complete her outfit. 

Sammi grabbed black leather booties, walking to her bed “I’m gonna go out with Tommy and his new fiancee. Trying to be a nice sister,” Sammi said. 

Amanda nodded, “Are Nikki and Vince going to be there?” 

“Vince is going but it’s whatever,” 

“Be careful,” said Amanda. Sammi stood up, reaching for her jacket that rested on the desk chair. “Remember what I told you, Sam.”

Sammi gave a forced smile, “how could I forget,” She put on her black jacket and grabbed the crossbody bag from the closet door handle. 

“And do you like this fiancee of Tommy’s?” Amanda asked. 

Sammi blew a raspberry, “No. She’s a fucking groupie, but I’m just going to try like I said,” 

Right on cue, the doorbell rang echoed for Sammi. Sammi pushed past Amanda, walking downstairs to the front. Opening the door, Vince and Tommy stood outside with anticipation on their faces Tommy bounced on the balls of his feet while Vince kept his cool demeanor for Sammi. Sammi smiled at them, closing the door behind her. 

She looked at the watch on her wrist, “Wow you guys got here on time. Impressive,” 

Vince shrugged, “Just want to have peace and fun tonight,” 

“Roxie’s waiting in the car. Come on, Sam” Tommy said, walking to where a dark blue four-door Cadillac parked horribly in front of Sammi’s place. Sammi didn't know where exactly this car had come from but knew to hold questions until the end. Vince held out his arm for Sammi like a gentleman, smirk still intact. Sammi only ignored Vince, walking straight to the Cadillac. 

“Hey, Roxie,” Sammi said, sliding into the backseat of the car. Roxie turned slightly only giving a small, barely noticeable smile. “Hi.,” Roxie said, crossing her arms in the front seat looking out the window. Sammi only shook her head, turning to see Vince join in the back with her. He kept his distance as much as he could while also keeping his hands to himself. Sammi rested on the side of the door. She began to hope Vince’s words were correct. 

Tommy turned the keys to the ignition, “Let’s get the hell out of here!”

*

Just like a normal Saturday night in West Hollywood, the Sunset Strip was filled with nightlife down the whole strip. People could hear the muffled sounds of bands playing at different venues. The neon lights sign cast different colored glows on the street. The California air breezed through Sammi’s hair as the group walked up the street. Tommy and Roxie walked in front of the others, having his arm resting on Roxie’s neck. Sammi hugged her body as she only looked ahead of her, remaining silent. Vince kept giving side glances to Sammi as they walked closer to The Roxy, keeping his hand stuffed in his pockets. 

The line for the club had roughly 10 people waiting, but not for Tommy and Vince. Tommy walked upright to the bouncer, getting access right away. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together as the group walked up the short flight of stairs to the upstairs bar. 

“We get treated like kings down here now, Sammi. Doesn’t it feel cool?” Vince whispered to Sammi. 

“Great more things to add to your already big ass egos,” Sammi said coldly, sitting down on the bar top next to Roxie. Vince scuffed at Sammi’s remark, sitting down next to her facing his way to the brunette. Tommy grabbed the attention of the bartender, “Can I get a martini for the lady in black and a Budweiser?” The bartender nodded, looking at Sammi and Vince. 

“Um… a whiskey sour and a single shot of whiskey,” Sammi said, taking off her jacket and crossing her legs. 

“I’ll have the same as the Queen,” Vince said smiling politely at the bartender. 

“You drink whiskey?” Roxie asked Sammi, fluffing her hair. 

“Yeah, why?” Sammi asked, leaning back in the seat with crossed arms.

“Ladies don’t drink whiskey. That’s only for the men,” said Roxie, glaring at Sammi with an evil smirk. Sammi narrowed her eyes to Roxie, licking the corner of her lip. Tommy shot a look at Vince with wide eyes, praising the bartender for returning with their drinks. 

“Can I get a shot too, my dude?” Tommy asked the bartender, getting exactly what he wished for. Vince grabbed his small shot, raising it up to Sammi. Sammi looked at him for a moment, contemplating any of her actions. 

“Cheers,” Sammi mumbled, clanking the glasses together and swinging the alcohol back. 

“Me and Roxie are gonna go check out who’s on stage!” Tommy said, taking a hold of Roxie’s hand. Vince gave a nod in response, giving his full attention to Sammi. She looked away from Vince, eyes traveling to any part of the bar that hasn’t to her left. She sipped on her drink then looked at her nails for a moment. The tension was building up with no one thinking on how to end it. No one was having the balls to say a word to one another. 

“Are you just gonna continue to ignore me until you stop feeling like it?” Vince asked, bending the thin straw between his fingers. 

Sammi looked at Vince with scrunched eyebrows, “I think if I were to ignore you, I wouldn’t have come at all,” 

Vince scuffed, “You only came for Tommy. If I asked you to come out tonight, you would’ve said no,” 

Sammi scratched her head, “Guess you’re right about that,” she mumbled. Silence came back quickly again, Sammi asking for another drink. Vince chugging the rest of his like a shot, motioning for another one as well.

“You know I always worry about you right” Vince asked, gently tapping his index finger on Sammi’s leg. 

She looked at his hand then back up at the blonde. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around? You do everything without thinking, don’t you?” 

Vince shrugged, “Still doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry about you. I want you to be happy and live life.” 

“I’m perfectly happy with my life, thank you very much,”

“Did Doc get a chance to talk to you?” 

Sammi nodded, “I’m not going on tour with you guys no matter how much Tommy begs,” 

Vince huffed, “Why not, Sam?” 

“Same excuse as always. I have school and work,” 

Vince shakes his head, “You’re barely going to be 20. College will always be there for you. And Doc is going to fucking pay you! Hell, I’ll be your sugar daddy and pay for your shit so you can come and quit!” 

Sammi cracks into a smile, looking away at Vince as she tried to hold in a laugh. Vince chuckled as well, a smile growing from getting through to Sammi. Sammi looked at Vince, smile still visible. 

“Just think about it a little bit more, okay? Sometimes you don’t have to always be responsible, Sammi,” Vince said, squeezing Sammi’s thigh. 

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” Sammi said smiling weakly at Vince. 

*

The four stumbled down the strip as 2 in the morning hit around. Bars were beginning to close while only the Denny’s and other diners started filling up with the intoxicated usuals. Sammi looped her arm around Vince’s, feeling the ground swing from side to side with every step. She noticed Tommy walking ahead of Roxie, seeing the groupie pout with her arms crossed. Sammi yawned, only wanting her bed in a short time. 

“Your mom’s a cunt,” Roxie spat out with anger, holting from her spot. Sammi stopped in place, taking a moment to see if she heard right. 

Tommy turned around frowning at Roxie, “The fuck? Why would you say that?” 

“Because that’s what she is. She’s a cunt,” Roxie said again in a monotone voice, turning back at Sammi. “Your mom is a fucking cunt,” 

Sammi pushed herself off Vince, stepping up to her “Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

Vince pulled Sammi back gently, wrapping an arm around her “Sammi,” 

“Quit it, okay? Let’s just get to the car already,” Tommy said, pulling Roxie by the arm with force. 

“Why? And why did you even tell them about us? She has nothing to do with us getting married!” Roxie shouted, pushing Tommy. 

“Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but we actually have parents that give a shit about us. You probably don’t know what that's like,” Sammi said, having her mouth soon get covered by Vince. Roxie looked back at Sammi stepping to her face, as Sammi shoved Vince away from her. 

“In that case, you must be just like your mom then. A cunt for a mom and a cunt for a sister,” said Roxie with a smirk. Sammi was only able to see red as she squeezed her fists tight beside her.

Tommy yanked Roxie away from Sammi to face him, “Stop calling her that! And don’t ever call my sister that again? You hear me?” Tommy said through his teeth. Tommy began walking away right when Roxie pushed him almost to the ground. Vince held Sammi in his arms, knowing how bad everything could get. 

“Fuck you! Fuck your sister! And fuck your mother!” Roxie yelled at Tommy, pointing her long manicured finger at him. 

“That’s it, we’re leaving this fucking bitch here. Come on, Sammi!” Tommy said pushing Roxie away from him, trying to reach Sammi. 

Roxie pushed Tommy once more making him stumble to the ground. “You are fucking spoiled little mama’s boy! ‘Cause you want to crawl back inside her cunt!” Roxie shouted down at Tommy. Then in a blink of an eye, Sammi and Vince saw Tommy spring up from the sidewalk, punching Roxie’s right in the mouth. Roxie fell to the ground, feeling blood drip from her mouth, looking up at everyone.

“Holy shit!” Sammi shouted, covered her mouth with wide eyes, looking at Roxie then to Tommy. Vince let go of Sammi, rushing to Tommy’s side to shake him up. Tommy stood frozen looking at what he just did. “I told you to stop saying that,” Tommy whispered, fully running away to the direction of the car. 

“Tommy!” Vince shouted. He looked down at Roxie, who kept wiping away the blood from her mouth. Sammi stood still, beginning to feel her body tremble. She looked through her purse, pulling out a napkin. With a shaky hand, Sammi passed it to Roxie, only getting watery eyes in return. Vince grabbed Sammi by the hand, tugging her to Tommy. She stumbled away from Roxie, eyes glued onto her even as she disappeared into the distance. 

“Where the fuck’s the car?” Vince said stopping under a street light. Sammi looked around, knowing they parked still. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Sammi said running her hand through her hair, crouching down with her eyes closed. “He fucking ditched us,” 

Vince huffed, kicking a nearby metal trash can. “Goddammit, Tommy. Sammi get up, we’re going to my place,” Vince said reaching out a hand for Sammi. Sammi looked up Vince, taking his hand as Vince tried to single a taxi. 

*

Vince’s apartment was most certainly an upgrade from the Motley House, having everything look well kept for once. Shoes off with a beer in her hand, Sammi sat against the headboard of Vince’s bed with the singer right next to her. They tried multiple times to call Tommy but got no luck. 

“Vince, I need to tell you something, and I’m gonna need you to never tell Tommy,” Sammi whispered looking at Vince. He nodded, wrinkling his eyebrows together. 

“I caught Nikki fucking Roxie at the video shoot…” Sammi said softly, biting her lip. 

Vince’s eyes grew in shock but then regained to normal size as he thought longer about it. “She would’ve tried it with any of us,” Vince mumbled, taking a sip of his beer. “Just didn’t think Nikki would actually fuck with Tom like that,” 

Sammi took the last sip of her beer, “Never been more pissed in my life,” 

“Just know I would never hurt your siblings or you like that,” 

Sammi looked down at the bottle, pressing her lips together as she nodded. 

“Hope you’re right about that,” Sammi said. Vince got up from the bed, pulling out a long t-shirt from his drawers. 

“It may be late as fuck but you still need to sleep,” Vince said with a smile. Sammi only gave a forceful smile back at Vince, hoping for the best. 


	14. Not Getting Rid of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little chapter of Vince and Sammi 💖

**SEPTEMBER 13TH 1983**

The California sun rose slowly rose high, changing the colors of the sunrise pink and orange. An echo of little bird chirps made noise in the morning with the sound cars driving down the street. A scent of coffee filled the downstairs of the condo made by Sammi. In her room, she placed her empty coffee mug on her desk, finishing the last steps of her morning routine. Opening the closet door, the brunette stood in front of a full-length mirror to take a hold on her hair. She parted the locks into equal halves, braiding the sections as fast and pretty as she could. Sammi tied the end of her long black Aerosmith shirt, just above the button of her jean shorts. 

She bent down to the closet floor, grabbing her black messenger bag to toss onto the wooden desk chair. Standing in front, she gathered her pencil bag and textbooks that were scattered on her desk. As she checked off her mental notepad, the distanced sound of a car door shut caught the attention of Sammi’s ears. She glanced out her window for a quick second only to fully look outside with confusion. In the parking lot, Sammi could see Vince wide awake as he walked over to her car right out front. He sat on the black hood, drinking out of a McDonald’s coffee cup with a cigarette between his fingers. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows hard as she swung the bag over her shoulder, sprinting downstairs. She ignored the shout from one of her roommates in the kitchen, heading straight for outside.

Stumbling out the front door, Sammi stomped up to Vince who had a bright smile on his face hiding his eyes behind sunglasses. 

“Good morning!” Vince said, holding up his cup of coffee “Want some?” 

Sammi crossed her arms, unable to think of words at this exact moment. “No! Why are you at my house?”

“I’m going to take you to school,” Vince said, sipping on his coffee and exchanging for a puff of his cigarette. 

“Again, why?” Sammi asked, the space between her eyebrows wrinkling more

“Because I wanted to hang out with you without booze around for once. Or drugs around. And in actual daylight!” Vince said pointing up at the sky above him. 

Sammi shook her head, “That doesn’t mean you have to come to school with me at 9 in the morning,” 

“Maybe I want to start my college career, have you thought about that? Being a singer may not last long,” Sammi only looked at Vince longer, wanting more than jokes. 

“Don’t you need your GED before stepping into college?” Sammi asked, sarcasm being her only language in the morning.

Vince huffed as he takes his sunglasses off, “Alright fine, I just want one day where we hang out and it doesn't end up in shit. Just one normal Sammi day of not partying. Okay?” 

Sammi softened her shoulders, uncrossing her arms as she looked at her feet. She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. “Fine, you can come with me to school. Clearly saying no isn’t going to work on you,” Sammi said, walking to the drivers' side of her car. Vince smiles proudly to himself, hopping off the hood as he jogged to the other side of the Impala, sliding into the passenger seat. Sammi rubbed the middle of her eyebrows, trying to relax in hopes for normalcy.

*

Vince hadn’t stepped a foot into a place of education since his junior year of high school, never thinking he would be exactly on a college campus. California State University was just wide fields of grass and giant buildings spread in between. He could see some seating areas where people were reading so early in the day. The congested parking lots only made Sammi and Vince get a workout on their legs, aiming for the science building. Vince glanced down Sammi’s butt and legs, seeing how toned they were as she walked a bit ahead of him. He only stayed quiet, following the younger girl.

Stepping foot into the classroom was nothing like Vince thought it would be. A small auditorium had five rows of long tables with ten chairs cascading down to the board where the Professor stood behind a podium, pulling out papers in their briefcase. They began writing down on the giant green chalkboard, hearing the chalk clash. Sammi dropped her bag onto the last table at the very back of the room, sitting down as others piled into the room. The room almost filled up, leaving only a handful of seats out of the 50. Vince slowly sat next to Sammi, seeing her pull out a thick textbook with the words ‘Cell Biology’ in bold white front on the front. Vince looked at the pages Sammi flipped through, raising an eyebrow then looking at the board. Others followed the same steps, getting comfortable in their seats with their supplies out. The blonde rested in his seat, tapping away on the table. 

“You can still leave you know,” Sammi whispered to Vince. Vince scuffed and raised an eyebrow, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Sammi only looked ahead from her, seeing the professor stand ready.

“Now last Friday we talked about the most commonly known structures in biology such as fatty acids. To dive in further we know molecules are what becomes more visible for the structures, is that correct?” the Professor asks, stopping their pace to face the class. A quiet unison of yes echoes in the class, just as Vince is barely trying to read what is on the board. 

“Well then if you read up to the chapters, let me ask you all this. In the system, there is an arrangement of two molecules one of which has fatty acid chains connected to make the molecule. These form a cell membrane. With this little information, does anyone know what exactly I am describing?” The Professor asked, crossing their arms behind their backs as they scanned the class. 

Many students stayed quiet, looking at each other for an answer but not knowing what to say. Vince rested his chin in the palm of his hands, yawning as he saw everyone think. Girls he saw looked his way almost as if they forgot they were in class. He tried his hardest to pay no attention to them, looking at the Professor like a good student.

“Phospholipid bilayer,” Sammi mumbled, chewing on the edge of her pen as she was slouching over the table. She looked at her notes, then at the people below her. Vince wrinkled his nose, hearing Sammi mumble next to him. Switching glances between Sammi and the Professor, Vince raised his hand high in the air quickly gaining the attention fast of the Professor. The Professor tilted their head, confused to see a new face in the class.

“Yes sir, you have the answer?” The Professor asked, squinting their eyes at Vince.

“No, but she does,” Vince said pointing right at Sammi next to him. Sammi whipped her head to Vince, looking at him with wide eyes and a frown. Vince only gave Sammi a smile of encouragement. She looked at the Professor, straightening up in her seat.

“Ms. Bass? Do you have the answer?” The Professor asked.

“You’re describing a phospholipid bilayer,” Sammi said, shaking her leg from under the table as everyone in class turned back to see her talk. Sammi pinched her lips together, averting eye contact with anyone.

“Can you please give the full bases of what I am asking?” The Professor asked again. 

“The pho-phospholipid bilayer consists of phosphate and lipid molecules on top of one another that forms the cell membrane,” said Sammi, playing with the end of one of her braids. 

“Correct Ms. Bass. Good to see you have a boyfriend who encourages your known smarts,” The Professor said, walking to the board to erase any chalk marks for something new. Sammi’s eyes grew wide as she smiled awkwardly at her classmates looking back at her and Vince. She notices girls give her a certain look, only making her more uncomfortable.

“Also good to see someone read when they are told to,” The professor said with a raised voice. She giggled forcefully, looking at Vince “Yeah, my boyfriend,” she mumbled. Vince smirks at Sammi, leaning back in his chair as he hears the rest of the lecture. Sammi scratched her head, looking down at her notes feeling Vince's eyes.

*

“How the hell do you remember all that shit?” Vince asked Sammi as the two walked out of the building with a herd of students around them. He began grabbing the notebook and textbook from Sammi’s hands, gaining a raised eyebrow from Sammi with a quizzical smirk. “I barely remembered having to go to class when I was in high school,” 

Sammi chuckled at Vince as the two walked past the clocktower in the middle of campus. “You just have to read until you forget what you read and then read it again until you remember it,” said Sammi.

Vince shook his head, looking through the scribbled pages of notes that contained organized equations. “Like the hell are these numbers for?” Vince asks, confused even more from spending a few hours in college. 

“Calculus. Math still exists after geometry, you know?” Sammi says as the two got closer to the parking lot, seeing her car from a short distance. 

“Hate to break it to ya, Sammi but I didn’t take geometry,” Vince said shrugging his shoulders with a tight-lipped smile. Sammi continued to giggle, grabbing the books from Vince in exchange for her car keys. Vince held up the keys in between them, raising an eyebrow to Sammi. “Take me somewhere to eat, Blondie,” Sammi said, walking over to the passenger seat. 

“You trust me enough to drive your car?” Vince said, a smirk growing to Sammi. She nodded, leaning against the car. 

“As long as you don’t fucking speed like Tommy, then yeah I trust you,” Sammi said, “Now unlock the car!” 

Vince flashed a broad grin, unlocking the car for the both of them as Sammi slid into the passenger seat. The two drove away from the campus parking lot, heading straight for the middle of Los Angeles. 

*

“When was the last time you got up in the morning for an early day,” Sammi asked, dipped a long french fry into a honey mustard sauce. Vince sipped on his vanilla milkshake, looking out at the pedestrians as he thought for a moment. 

“I was going to say last week but we freaking started late,” Vince said, licking his lips, looking at Sammi as he relaxed in his seat. Sammi only shook her head, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. Vince gazed at Sammi, rubbing his palms on his jeans feeling them begin to sweat. Sammi twirled the straw from her soda, feeling Vince’s stare burn on her. It became a habit for the blonde to just look at Sammi while she wasn’t looking, yet having her feel it. 

“Have you spoken to Tommy? Because I haven’t at all,” Vince asked, taking a tater tot from his plate in front of him. Sammi took a sip of her soda, straightening up in the seat to think on what to say. 

“To me personally, he hasn’t talked to me. But I do know he told my parents he broke up with Roxie. They just reacted like normal,” Sammi said, biting her nails. 

“What do you mean they reacted normally?” Vince asked, with scrunched eyebrows. 

Sammi shrugged, “I mean we’re all used to Tommy announcing he’s in love with someone then it ending in a matter of minutes. Of course, they don’t know the full freaking story. My parents would probably kill him if they saw what happened,” 

Vince nodded slowly, “And Athena?”

Sammi rolled her eyes wide, “Now she was going to kill Tommy. She told me she met Roxie for 5 minutes and didn’t even fucking tell me. She hated Roxie immediately,” Vince held a snicker at Sammi, grabbing another tater tot. “Didn’t tell her about Nikki though,” 

“Eh would just make her hate him more than she already does,” Vince said, sipping his milkshake. 

Sammi tilted her head at Vince, “You really think she hates him?” 

Vince nodded, “Pretty sure all Athena thinks of Nikki is ‘guy who gave his little sister too much coke’,” 

“Athena snorts coke too,” Sammi mumbled

Vince shot a look at Sammi, “Entirely different, Sam. Just listen and admit I’m sort of right,” Sammi pouted, taking a fry from her plate. 

“I’m just saying Athena can’t get mad at Nikki really,” 

“Why are you defending Nikki? I thought you were mad at him?” 

“I’m not defending him! Nikki didn’t force me to do coke, I was the one that wanted to do it the times I saw,” Sammi said 

Vince shook his head as he looked outside. “Well, then you probably did coke again during the U.S Festival. You act cuddly when you’re high especially to Nikki,” Vince mumbled

Sammi glared at Vince, kicking him in the shin from the under the table having the blonde wince at the slight pain. Vince rubbed his leg, scowling at Sammi with annoyance. The two gave cold stares to one another, not saying a word for a moment.

“And then you wonder why I try to get rid of you,” Sammi said, crossing her arms. Vince smirked at Sammi, sitting up straight in his booth. His eyes gave a bit of sparkle to the younger girl.

“Yet it’s almost 2 in the afternoon and you’re still here with me,” Vince grabbing Sammi’s leg to rest on his lap. Sammi only looked down at her food with a growing smile. “Remember I’m an encouraging boyfriend,” 

Sammi rolled her eyes with a giggle, shaking her head as well. “Yeah who knows about my known smarts,” 

“Hey, I knew you were smart. I just didn’t think you were extremely smart,” Vince said, lightly gliding his fingers down Sammi’s ankle. A chill went down Sammi’s back from the feather-like touch. Sammi pressed her lips together, taking a look at what was in front of her.

“How did you even know I had school today? I only told my parents my schedule,” Sammi asked, grabbing a tater tot from Vince’s half-empty plate. 

“A little birdy named Britney. I called up your place and she answered, she thought it would be easier for me by ambushing you so early in the morning,” said Vince.

Sammi shook her head at the thought of Britney helping Vince. It was sweet in her mind but had the bug of the U.S Festival hit her again. The memory of hearing the muffled moans of her friend and the person she’s known from the age of 13. 

“Also I didn’t know you were still kinda shy?” Vince asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not shy, I would rather just not talk at all in class,” Sammi said with a pout, looking at Vince with big eyes. Vince nodded slowly at Sammi, playing with the laces of her shoes. 

“So you’re still shy then,” Vince smirked

“Careful what you say, I have my foot pretty close to your dick,” Sammi said, flashing a smirk to the blonde. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say,” said Vince. The two smiled at each for a moment before Sammi set out her gaze on the passing people.

*

“So what is it going to take for you to go on tour with us in January,” Vince asked Sammi as the two walked down a wide farmers market. Tents left and right, each having different fruits and vegetables to buy. A few other tents had handmade bracelets and necklaces to buy, some to personalize for the person. Sammi looked up for a moment, thinking about the idea of staying with the guys for a long period. Going on tour sounded fun to Sammi, but she couldn’t help to think of the chaos that follows. Everything had a good and a bad outcome with Motley Crue. If something felt good on one side, something became increasingly bad. Sammi could admit that it was her fault in some cases. It was like the angel and the devil whispering in the ear of someone. 

“What exactly would I be doing if I was Doug’s assistant?” Sammi asked, undoing the braids in her hair. Her eyes followed the tent of the elderly couple, organizing bouquets.

“Well that I can think of, on the top of my head, you would make sure we got ready for shows on time,” Vince said, running his hand through Sammi’s loose hair. 

“So basically I’d be your guy's babysitter?” Sammi side-eyed Vince, only to get a shrug from Vince. 

“I mean pretty sure you’d get paid way better to be our babysitter than fold clothes all day,” Vince said, stopping in front of a tent where many bracelets laid out in different colors. Sammi looked down at the display in front of them, her eyes falling on a leather braid bracelet that had the color pink in the mix. Vince took notice at the same bracelet, looking to see Sammi. An older man walked up to the ‘couple’ with a carved wooden cane in his right hand. 

“What can I do for you two?” the old man asked, running a hand through his long white beard. 

“How much for that pink bracelet?” Vince asked, pointing at the handmade piece of jewelry. 

“That sir costs you 5 dollars exactly,” The older man said, holding the bracelet up to Vince. Pulling out his wallet, Vince handed the man a perfect five in exchange for the piece of jewelry. Vince gently took hold of Sammi’s wrist, tying the two ends together. 

“Don’t say I never get you anything,” Vince said, playfully pinching one of Sammi’s cheeks as he heard the older man chuckled. Sammi just shook her head and wrapped an arm around Vince’s waist. 

“Yeah whatever,” said Sammi, looking fondly down at her wrist.

“You two remind me of me and my wife back in the 60s. Keep that young love going strong. It’ll help down the line,” The older man said, walking away from the front of the tent. He disappeared behind the tent, leaving the ‘couple’ thinking for a moment. Sammi looked at Vince with wide eyes, letting her arm fall off of Vince. Slowly walking away, Sammi heard Vince catching up to her. Vince felt the hesitant urge to swing his arm around Sammi, almost like all the girls he hangs around with. Instead, he only stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket.

“Thanks for the bracelet. I appreciate the random act of kindness,” Sammi said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Vince scratched the back of his head, looking around at the other tents. Hearing chatter of vendors and customers, passing along their products. The day remained bright and peaceful, something Vince hadn’t felt in a while.

“You’re welcome. Hopefully, it can bribe you into coming on tour with us,” Vince said, raising his eyebrows quickly to Sammi. Sammi only chuckled, aiming towards a picnic bench. The two sat next to each other, arms and legs almost touching. 

“Alright, if I was to accept being Doug’s ‘assistant’, what would make it better than quitting my retail job and a semester of school?” Sammi asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“Well, you’d get paid like 8 bucks an hour. Which I know for a fact is way higher than minimum wage! Plus you wouldn’t have to pay for a majority of your stuff. Free plane tickets, free food, almost free booze. You get to bond with your brother a lot more. Maybe bond with me if you like me that day,” Vince said shooting his classic smirk at Sammi. Sammi bit her lips as she thought about just thinking of a bigger paycheck. 

“8 bucks an hour sounds way better than $4.50. And if you say most shit is free, I can save that up,” said Sammi pushing her lips out as if she were to give a kiss. Again it felt like a devil and angel on her shoulders telling her what she should do. One telling her to keep being responsible while the other whispering to jump into the deep end. “I’ll think about it more, but I am leaning more towards a yes. I still need to see how much I have to save up for rent if I go,” said Sammi, getting a smile from Vince. 

“You got until December to tell Doc, but I like what I am hearing so far,” Vince said, dashing a finger under Sammi’s chin. “And the offer still stands of me being your sugar daddy and helping you out!” 

Sammi rolled her eyes, lightly hitting Vince in the arm. “Thank you, but I would rather go into debt than have you as my sugar daddy! You can be a sugar daddy to some mud wrestler when you hit the bank,” Sammi said, running a hand through her hair. Vince bit the nail of his thumb, looking away from Sammi. Her comment wasn’t supposed to hurt, but it did sting a little for Vince. He also knew he couldn’t say anything, for Vince knew he wasn’t a saint. He knew he would see a mud wrestler and draw towards them. The two stayed in comfortable silence, hearing live music playing in the distance of the farmers market. Vince set a gaze onto Sammi, seeing the wind lightly breeze through her hair. He rested his cheek into the palm of his hands, eye wandering around the young girl. 

“When I get my riches I’ll still try to take care of you,” Vince said in an almost whisper. Sammi only blinked a few times, looking straight ahead. 

“Whatever you say, Vince,” 

* 

In a small apartment almost all the way near Pasadena, the Bass sisters laid spread out on Athena's couch as they watched _ The Exorcist _on VHS. Athena slowly took a bite from the red licorice that hung from her mouth. Sammi stuffed popcorn in her mouth, wrinkling her nose at the sight of Regan projectile vomit everywhere. The girls groaned in disgust, covering the TV from their eyesight. 

“How the fuck did they make her vomit like that?” Sammi asked, sneering at the movie play in front of her. 

“My bet is pea soup mixed with some other shit,” replied Athena. She ate her candy as normal once the scene turned less explicit. 

“This movie is way too creepy. I 100% believe they could’ve summoned an actual demon while making this movie,” said Sammi. 

“You really believe in that shit?” Athena giggled at Sammi, getting popcorn thrown at her. 

“Ask Nikki. Tommy told me he got freaked out by demons not too long ago,” 

“No thanks. Never feel like talking to Nikki. Hey speaking of Tommy, have you talked to him?” Athena asked. 

Sammi shook her head, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “He hasn’t spoken to Vince either. Only told him what I got from eavesdropping on Mama and Dad at lunch,” 

“How did you end up having a day with Vince? I thought you were mad at him for something he did a while ago?” Athena asked, biting off the long licorice rope. 

“Britney told him I had a class in the morning. He didn’t really budge on leaving me alone,” Sammi said looking at the TV in disgust from another scary scene. “Tried to get on my good side for everything,” 

“And you were mad at him because….?” Athena asks, turning to see Sammi who still watched the movie. 

Sammi looked down into the bowl of popcorn in her lap. She wouldn’t always keep things from Athena, having her as a best friend and sister. But from the domino effect of the guys, Sammi wanted to keep some things a secret. Sammi huffed out a breath of frustration, finally meeting Athena’s stare. 

“I found him and Amanda having sex at the U.S Festival. I didn’t see it but I heard through the door on their bus,” Sammi said biting her lip, looking away from her sister. Athena jaw dropped, raising her eyebrows high with wide eyes. Athena looked at Sammi then at the floor, exchanging these looks a couple of times. 

“That makes so much fucking sense. Holy shit,” Sammi nodded to Athena, staring down at her hands. “How come you haven’t told me? And how have you just been dealing with Amanda this whole time?” 

“Because you get angry and want to hurt people really fast. She said Vince didn’t care about me and wanted to fuck her. Better I find out through her than see him with a new ‘girlfriend’,” 

Athena gave a frown, wrinkling deep 11’s between her eyebrows. “Sam I’m pretty sure that’s a fucking lie. Especially if you say Vince wants to get on your good side,” 

“Yeah because Doc offered me a job to be his assistant for the Ozzy tour. How Vince described it, I’d be like their babysitters and I don’t want that,” Sammi said, sinking into the sofa. 

“Honestly that sounds way better than being stuck here,” Athena said, reaching over to the coffee table to grab a cigarette. With a quick light and a huff, Athena blew out the smoke in front of her as she tapped off some ash. “Get to live a little. Not just work all the time like you’re a mom of two kids,” 

“I’ve lived before and it’s gotten me in trouble,” Sammi mumbled. 

Athena shook her head, “That was different. That was the first time you let loose and made a mistake. Now you know from that mistake, you’ll be able to live without causing trouble. No one is telling you to do coke,” 

“I’m just going to give my sisterly advice and tell you, you should go on tour and leave. I rather you be around Nikki than fucking Amanda. Who by the way isn’t your friend? Friends don’t fuck you over like that,” Athena said almost finishing the cigarette. Sammi blinked fast for a moment as she rested her head on the sofa. 

“I know you think I like Vince but I don’t. Amanda helped me out in the end,” whispered Sammi. 

Athena rolled her eyes all the way to the back of her head. She put out the small bud on the clear ashtray, pondering for a moment. “Amanda is nothing but a bitch, Sammi. She knew what she was doing and it wasn’t to help you out. If you’re going to choose between two people, choose Vince. When he fucks up it’s by accident,” Athena said, turning off the TV as the credits rolled out. Sammi stared down at the bowl on her lap, lazily picking up pieces one by one to toss back. Her thoughts fought with her, often feeling as if she couldn’t say what was truly up there. 

She rubbed her eyes for a moment with a groan as she heard Athena light another cigarette. Sammi wanted a clear answer in her mind, she wanted to just hear everyone in her life say yes or no. Maybe Vince was right about her being shy? So far it felt as if someone would be mad or make Sammi annoyed. Nothing was smooth sailing for the past year to Sammi. Between Nikki and Vince, the thought of being on a bus with them all didn’t sound good to Sammi. 

“You really think it’d be fun to go?” Sammi asked. 

Athena nodded, “Even if you’re mad at one of the guys, you’re still going to be doing something that outweighs it. Watching free shows and seeing new places even if it’s for a minute. Plus maybe you’ll actually keep them in somewhat order,” Sammi chuckled at the idea of being in charge of them. It would be hell, but Athena could be right. 

“That’s a cute bracelet by the way,” Athena said, grabbing Sammi’s wrist to take a closer look. 

“Thanks, Vince got it for me today. We stumbled into a farmers market,” Sammi mumbled, twisting the bracelet around her wrist. 

Athena rolled her eyes with a smile, “Just fucking be nice to him and go on tour with them. Also maybe talk to him about the Amanda thing while you’re there,” 

Sammi bit her lip, remembering to be honest with her sister. “Okay also I didn’t tell you so you don’t kill him, but I caught Nikki fucking Roxie at the music video shoot,” Athena dropped her head into the palm of her hand, hearing a slap. 

“Please don’t ever fuck with him again. Promise?” Athena asks, frowning with a pout to Sammi. 

“I promise. I will never touch that with a ten-foot pole,” Sammi said. Athena nodded, getting the junk food from the sofa as Sammi stretched out her arms. She fully laid her back on the comfortable sofa, closing her eyes. She felt Athena throw a blanket on top of her, patting her head as a goodnight kiss.


	15. Well I Don't Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the chapter! <3

**JANUARY 2nd 1984**

Sammi stood behind the white cashier counter, glancing back down to the watch on her small wrist multiple times. She forced a smile at a customer as she rang up all the clothes on the table, trying her best to be a good employee. Her eyes looked up at Amanda and Britney, seeing them organize a whole rack together. They muttered amongst each other, Amanda hanging up clothes as Britney placed the right sizes in order on the rack. Sammi tried to calm her breathing, waiting for her and her friend's shift to soon end. Tapping her two fingers rapidly, staring into space with any sound around her becoming nonexistent. Sammi felt her heartbeat out of her chest, seeing the time hit 9:50. Her palms felt sweaty, taking a grip on the table trying her best to calm down.

“Sammi,” a woman says, snapping Sammi out of thought. A slim tall woman stood by the side of the cash register, looking down on the young brunette. Sammi swallowed away the knot in her throat, wiping her hands on her jeans. “I heard you wanted to speak to me?” the woman asked. Sammi nodded, seeing Amanda and Britney stand behind their manager. They looked at Sammi with confusion, seeing the nerves of her face. Both of them kept their distance but still tried to hear the conversation.

“Yes Meredith, could we go to your office please?” asked Sammi. With a nod, Meredith and Sammi traveled to the main office. Amanda and Britney glanced back and forth to each other, walking to the breakroom to clock out for the day. Meredith closed the door behind her having Sammi take a seat in front of a metal desk. 

“So what did you need to talk to me about? Everything good with school?” Meredith asked, settling into her seat. Sammi looked down at her hands, rubbing them anxiously. She bounced her leg up and down fast, resisting the urge to flip her hair or bite her nails. 

“I’m not taking classes this semester,” said Sammi, pressing her lips tightly. Meredith raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear this. “I just needed a break for this new year,”

“Oh, is this why you wanted to talk? To switch to full time because it would be perfect for right now,” Meredith asked. Sammi shook her head, looking away from her boss. 

“I came to tell you that I need to quit. I can’t work here anymore,” Sammi said, looking at Meredith straight in the eye seeing surprise turn into shock. Sammi swallowed hard, gripping onto her knees. She could hear a pin drop in the office, waiting for her manager to say something.

Meredith blinked for a moment, “What do you mean you’re quitting? You’ve been here for four years,”

“I got a job offer to tour with my brother’s band. We’re going to be gone for 5 months and their manager needed an assistant,” said Sammi. 

“You would rather drop out of school and quit your job for something that will only last 5 months?” Meredith asked, raising both of her eyebrows and tapping her pen against the desk. 

Sammi lowered her gaze, moving a piece of hair out of her face. “I’m not dropping out of school. I’m going to go back after this tour but it just something that seems right in the moment,” 

Meredith nodded, “Well I hope everything goes good for you, Samantha. But I want you to know, your job will not be here after you come back. You couldn’t even give a two weeks notices like a professional,” 

“I didn’t expect you to give me my job back. I understand that my quitting is permanent,” Sammi mumbled.

“In that case, clock out and I wish you the best, Samantha. Enjoy the rockstar life,” Meredith said, getting up from her seat, opening up the door for Sammi. Sammi slowly walked out of the office, catching up with Amanda and Britney. Entering the backroom, Sammi grabbed everything out of her locker, ignoring her friends calling out to her. 

* 

“I don’t fucking get it, Sammi! How the hell can you just quit your job for Motley Crue?!” Britney yelled in the passenger seat as Sammi drove down the congested streets of Los Angeles. Sammi leaned her head against her fist, propped up against the car window. Her eyes stayed glued to the road, not budging to speak to her roommates. 

“You’re throwing away everything for a band that almost always treats you like shit!” Britney shouted to Sammi. 

“Finally someone listens to me,” Amanda muttered in the backseat with her arms crossed, smirking at the situation. 

“You are the smart one here, and yet you are making a stupid decision!” Britney rambled on.

Amanda rolled her eyes, “I think her brain cells got killed from partying with them,” Sammi bit the inside of her cheek, gripping hard onto the steering wheel to not say a word.

“Like what is it Sammi that makes you want to be around them? Tommy, I get it but really?! You want to be up their ass?!” Britney questioned in a high-pitched voice. “You have a real-life outside of them,”

“I thought we concluded all those guys are just skeezy assholes?” Amanda said, leaning forward.

“Amanda, shut up!” Sammi shouted, whipping her head back at Amanda, shooting daggers. “Can you stop staying the guys treat me like shit? I’m over it,” 

“Yet Vince says he’s only nice to you because of Tommy and Nikki fucks with your emotions. You’re just setting yourself up for disaster!” Britney said, frowning at Sammi. 

“My life isn’t over because I’m going on the road with them, Britney!” Sammi yelled, holding tight onto the steering wheel. “I’m 20 years old who can decide for myself and this is what I decided to fucking do,”

“Maybe Amanda was right about you losing brain cells,” Britney mumbled, Sammi side-eyeing her.

“When are you even leaving if you just quit?” Amanda asked, wrinkling her eyebrows together.

Sammi rubbed the front of her forehead, “I’m leaving on Saturday,” Sammi mumbled. Britney scuffed as Amanda laughed sarcastically in the backseat. 

“Why the hell are you just telling us?!” asked Britney. 

“When did you even agree to do this?” Amanda asked in a raised voice. 

“Last month…” Sammi mumbled. Britney and Amanda both rolled their eyes in unison, making Sammi angry.

“You lost all of your common sense or what?!” Britney shouted.

“Why the hell are you freaking out like this?! Seriously, Brit, I thought you would’ve been telling me to go with them! You’re always on team Nikki or Vince! You even freaking told Vince my class schedule without even telling me!” Sammi shouted, glancing towards Britney. 

“Yes because I thought he was going to change and be different, but then I see him flirt with a stripper in Hollywood! So guess what he’s still bad, Sammi!” Britney snapped, looking outside with her arms crossed. 

“Okay well I don’t care, Britney! He’s a fucking grown man that can do whatever the fuck he wants! He fucked Amanda so I don’t give a shit,” Sammi shouted.

“Shut up about Vince and I having sex, Sam. That was almost a year ago, you’re gonna have to let that shit go,” Amanda shouted, “Oh, by the way, was Nikki with him, trying to wrangle up another poor girl?” Amanda asked, smiling menacingly. 

Inhaled sharply, Sammi rubbed her eyes for one moment to try to calm her breathing from the yelling in the car. In her gut, Sammi knew not everyone around her was going to agree on her decision. Her parents tried to give her advice as much as they could, but they trusted Sammi enough to choose a good path. Athena still stood by Sammi, telling her it was going to be great. She just didn’t think both of her friends were going to disagree. Britney was always on her side for everything she did, making her confused about their argument. The car ride remained silent driving down the busy city streets. Britney kept her eyes away from Sammi, seeing all the buildings pass by them fast. Amanda stayed slouched in the middle of the backseat, checking her brand new manicure. Sammi focused on the road, getting closer and closer to finally being home. She wanted to relax and wait for Saturday to come. 

“So Sam, are you gonna make a fool out of yourself and try to get with a rockstar while you’re gone?” Amanda asked, with an evil grin. Sammi only shot her middle finger to Amanda, turning around the corner to their condo complex. Britney ran a hand down her face, looking at Sammi clench her jaw as her eyes looked cold. Pulling up to the shared condo, Sammi threw herself out of the car, slamming the door shut. She bolted to the front door, disregarding any thought of her roommates with the mission to head to her room. Amanda and Britney lagged behind Sammi, keeping their distance as much as possible.

“Should we go talk to her?” Britney asked Amanda, taking off her jacket to hang on the coat rack. Amanda mimicked Britney, looking up the stairs as she pursed her lips out. The skinny blonde shrugged her shoulders to her friend, throwing her jacket on to the sofa. Britney only shook her head for a moment, slowly feeling dread come into her emotions. With a knowing look, Amanda and Britney climbed up the stairs in sync. In the corner of the second floor, the girls were able to hear muffled music blasting behind Sammi’s door. 

Amanda marched up to the bedroom door, kicking it open to scare Sammi. The first thing to be seen in the room were two extra-large suitcases, both filled to the brim with all of Sammi’s clothes. Britney shook her head, turning off the radio on the desk as Amanda sat on the bed. She looked at one of the opened suitcases, curling her upper lip at the choice of clothes. Black and leather being mixed in with what Amanda considered normal articles of clothing. Sammi took hold of the last two jackets that hung in her closet to toss into one of the suitcases, glaring at her roommates. Britney stood by the foot of the bed, crossing her arms. 

“How the fuck are you going to pay rent? Or bills? Do you just think because you’re gone, we’re going to have to deal with it?” Amanda asked, scowling with an icy stare. Sammi only huffed with a forced smirk, dragging her suitcases against the wall. On the top shelf of the closet, Sammi pulled out a thick yellow envelope taped up on the seal. With all her force, Sammi threw the package against the wall, almost hitting Amanda. Amanda held her arms in front of her face from the object to protect herself. Britney reached for it, opening to see a stack of twenties and some hundreds wrapped in rubber bands. 

“Here, $2,000 for you to shut the fuck up, Amanda,” Sammi said lowering herself down to Amanda’s face. Amanda clenched her jaw, standing up to Sammi with a red face and icy stare. The two stared at each other down, the silence between everyone in the room. “You may think I’m fucking stupid not listening to you for once. But unlike you, I’m responsible with my money, Miss. My Parents Always Bail Me Out,” said Sammi, leaving her room with two suitcases in hand.

Sammi stumped outside, feeling droplets of water fall onto her skin. Lightning brightened the sky for a moment followed by the distant sound of thunder roar. Sammi unlocked her trunk, trying her best to lift the heavy bags. A backpack and duffle bag sat in the trunk already, being tucked away for over a week. Slamming the top shut, Sammi heard the footsteps of her roommates coming towards her. Thunder growing closer in the atmosphere, feeling rapid droplets of rainfall onto the girls and the concrete. 

“Sammi where are you going?” Britney asked, placing her hand on the drivers' side to block Sammi. 

“I’m leaving. Why wait until Saturday to get away from you two,” Sammi said, shoving Britney’s arm off the door. Britney slammed her bodyweight against the car door again, making Sammi shoot daggers to her. Amanda sat on the edge of the hood of the Impala, crossing her arms. “Just let her go, Britney. Told you she wasn’t going to listen to us,” Amanda said, flipping her hair. 

“And why should I?! Why should I stay or listen to two people who’ve been yelling at me all night for something that doesn't involve them?!” Sammi shouted, giving Britney a strong push off of her car. Britney almost tripped on her feet, stumbling into the arms of Amanda. Sammi yanked the door open, falling into the driver's seat with a slam of the door. The blonde girls stepped away from the car as they heard the sound of the ignition start. Pulling out of the parking spot like a bolt of lightning, Sammi sped away from everyone, heading down the streets of L.A with tears welling up in her eyes. Sammi wiped the corner of her eyes, trying her hardest to see through the blur of the rain. Rain poured harder, resembling the sound of bullets against the car. Sammi drove aimlessly for what felt like hours, passing the city life. Like a creature of habit, Sammi turned around corners left and right until pulling up in front of a luxurious apartment complex in Hollywood Hills. She stared at the building for a moment, thinking of what to do.

* 

A puddle of water gathered at Sammi’s feet, rainwater dripping off her drenched hair and clothing. Sammi wiped away water from her face, raising her fist to knock gently on the white apartment door. If she strained her hearing hard enough, Sammi was able to tell someone was playing music inside, giving her hope that someone was home. No footsteps could be heard coming to the door, making Sammi anxious about her decision of coming here. She didn’t know what to do and felt anything was better than being stuck in her room to hide. What felt like 30 minutes, Sammi let out a huff as she stepped away from the door. Suddenly the sound of a man stops Sammi in the middle of the hallway. 

“Sammi? What the hell are you doing here?” Nikki asked, drinking out of a half-empty glass cup of whiskey. Sammi shut her lips tightly, shrugging her shoulders at the man who seemed to slowly grow intoxicated. Nikki stepped towards Sammi, scowling down at her with his signature smirk. Sammi held her breath for a moment, piercing up with big eyes looking into Nikki’s hazel. “What’s wrong, Princess?” Nikki asks again. 

“Can I crash here please?” asked Sammi, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt a chill run down her body. Nikki pretended to think for a moment before nodding and leading back to his apartment. Sammi followed his path, stepping into a dim minimal studio apartment. Nikki only had his mattress in the corner of the room, one dresser, and an almost empty kitchen. The first thing Sammi did was take off her soaked shoes and socks, ripping off her jacket to place on the kitchen counter. 

“Sorry for the lack of furniture. I’m not gonna stay here long so might as well not glam up the place,” Nikki said, refreshing his glass with straight whiskey with another glass for Sammi. He turned to see Sammi shivering next to him, almost being able to hear her teeth chatter. Instantly, Nikki paced over to his drawer to find a thick long sleeve shirt and pajamas. “Here change into this. You can’t be getting sick on us,” Nikki said, placing his hand on the small of Sammi’s back to lead her to the restroom. Sammi gave a tight-lipped smile to Nikki, closing the door. Nikki rubbed his eyes for a moment, grabbing the glasses and bottle before sitting up against the wall on the bed. He sipped slowly, tapping his finger against the glass as he listened closely to Sammi finish up in the restroom to see her come out. 

Sammi grabbed a thin blanket thrown on the bed, wrapping herself with the fabric as she sat at foot of the bed, her back against the wall. Nikki handed over the filled whiskey, “This should warm you right up,” Sammi accepted it carefully, drinking a big gulp of it without a flinch of the classic burn. Nikki scooted closer to Sammi, fixing pieces of her wet hair. They stayed silent for a moment, only hearing cars pass by from the window. Nikki playfully tapped Sammi’s foot with his own, gaining a small smile from the young girl. Sammi looked to the side of her, meeting Nikki’s stare. “So, what happened to young Sammi that she had to come to my place. The last place on earth she would ever come to,” Nikki asks. 

Sammi rubbed the front of her head, letting out a slight groan. “I got into a fight with Amanda and Britney and I just couldn’t stand the idea of sharing the same space as them,” 

Nikki narrowed his eyes, taking another sip of whiskey. “To the point where you would rather be with another person who’s not on your nice list?” 

“You were kind of my last hope…” Sammi mumbled, Nikki, raising an eyebrow. “I drove to Vince’s place but I had a feeling he might’ve had an extra guest with him. Tommy and Athena told me they were going to crash at my parents, so that was a big no. And I have no idea where Mick lives,” Sammi said, finishing her glass of whiskey. Nikki huffed, shaking his head with a smirk back on his face. 

“Well hey at least you know I’m always here if you need me. But seriously, what happened to make them pissed at you?” 

Sammi bit her lip, “I didn’t tell them I was leaving with you guys until tonight after I quit my job. They kept saying how you guys treat me like shit and that I was being stupid. I’ve never fought with them like this,” 

Nikki refilled Sammi’s and his glass, listening attentively to her. “Wow, what do you tell them to think we treat you like shit?” Nikki asked, getting a glare from Sammi only to smile back at her. 

“Well Vince fucked Amanda so there’s that,” Sammi mumbled as she sipped her whiskey, soon realizing what came out of her mouth. “Please don’t tell Vince, Nikki,” Sammi asked Nikki, seeing him with raised eyebrows. Nikki drank from his glass to keep him silent at the news with a devilish smirk on his lips. “Ever since they’ve met you guys, it’s always been hot and cold with them. Amanda says she’s fine then says mean shit while Britney does nice shit then says mean shit all of a sudden,” Sammi said, taking a deep breath in and rubbing one eye while getting comfortable by Nikki’s side. 

“Not gonna push the Vince and Amanda thing, but your friends sound like the ones that treat you like shit, which I’ve mentioned before,” Nikki said, wrapping an arm around Sammi having her fall deep into his side. “And this is coming from the person that’s a shit friend,” Sammi rolled her eyes, drinking away her sorrows. 

“I should’ve just told them and dealt with them yelling at me sooner,” said Sammi. 

“Well, I’m gonna be optimistic for a moment and say everything will work itself out. It’s a good thing you’re coming with us for some time,” Nikki said, drinking straight from the bottle. Nikki played with the ends of Sammi’s damp hair, feeling her breathing become calm. 

“I told Tommy about Roxie and I hooking up,” Nikki whispered, making Sammi push herself up from his side. She unwrapped the blanket around her, sitting on her knees right in front of Nikki with scrunched eyebrows. 

“When did you tell him? He hasn’t told me anything,” Sammi asks. 

“Almost two months ago I would say. We were drinking at his place and he started venting about how he felt like shit for hitting her in front of you. It just came out like word vomit. I didn’t say you knew though, I thought that would make Tom sad,” Nikki said, giving a lopsided smile with a shrug added to Sammi. 

“Damn… what did he say when you told him?” Sammi asked 

“He had a feeling she wouldn’t stop being a groupie. I told him I was strung out on coke and she threw herself at me. Not a great excuse but it still worked for him,” said Nikki, running a hand through his unteased hair. Sammi scuffed as she took the bottle from Nikki, taking a swing of the rest of what was left. Nikki gawked at Sammi who drank the whiskey, trying his hardest to keep his hands at his sides. He couldn’t help but see Sammi’s beauty even with his hazy intoxicated vision.

“I guess he really does love you if everything seems to be normal,” Sammi mumbled with a yawn, feeling the alcohol run-up to her head. Nikki didn’t say anything, only completing whether or not to grab another bottle for the night for the two of them. Letting the bottle roll off the bed, Sammi threw herself down on the bed. She brought the thin blanket on top of her body. 

“Did your heart grow two sizes when you told him?” Sammi muttered, closing her eyes to drift to sleep. Nikki chuckled with Sammi, taking his t-shirt off that he tossed in the corner, laying down next to Sammi. 

“If I say yes, will you be my friend again and be nice to me?” Nikki asked, moving a piece of Sammi’s hair out of her face. Sammi threw a part of the thin blanket on top of Nikki, cuddling up against his chest. Nikki wrapped his arm around Sammi’s waist, bringing her closer against him. Sammi buried her face against Nikki’s neck, feeling fully warm again and started the feeling of drifting to sleep. Nikki relaxed with Sammi around him, petting her hair as he too drifted off for the night.

* 

**JANUARY 7th, 1984**

Up and down in the bus parking lot, roadies gathered up every equipment needed into the multiple buses. It was nothing compared to the boys' last tour, having even more of everything. Sammi stood in the middle of the chaos, scoping everything out with curious eyes. She saw Ozzy’s management talk business as they checked off all the boxes needed to have a smooth start. Doc checked his boxes, making sure the boys were present and everything was fit for them. Sammi knew she had to start her designated job, but so far she’s just been in the center of observation. Nikki approached Sammi, swinging his arm around her shoulders, offering a cigarette for her between his two fingers. She smiled generously at Nikki, graciously taking the cigarette by her mouth and pulling out a lighter from the pocket of Nikki’s leather jacket that she wore. 

“Excited to be our babysitter, Princess?” Nikki asked, letting out a huff of his cigarette. Sammi caught the eyes of Vince from a distance, seeing him almost bit his inner cheek shooting daggers at Nikki. Sammi only looked away from him, inhaling the smoke of her cigarette. “Excited as I’ll ever be if Doc was ever going to tell me what to do,” Sammi said, pulling Nikki toward the rest of the boys with Doc in front of them. 

“Okay hope you all ate a pretty good dinner because Portland is a 15-hour drive if everything goes smoothly,” Doc announces to the Crue, hands on his hips like a man in charge. Sammi glanced at the rest of the guys as she finished up her cigarette, seeing each one try to concentrate on their manager's words. Even with the sun already gone down, Mick hid behind his sunglasses to not show a single emotion. Tommy drank a beer in his hand, slightly jumping on the balls of his feet ready to head into the bus. Vince appeared less than thrilled, trying his hardest not to glance too much at Nikki and Sammi. “The point of driving at night is so everyone sleeps and is rested for the morning,” 

“You never told us what we’re going to be doing when we get to Portland. The first show isn’t until Tuesday” Nikki asked, stepping on his finished cigarette.

“You’ll see when we get there in the afternoon, Nikki. Now everyone on the bus, we’re leaving in 20 minutes,” Doc said clapping his hands together, making everyone follow his words. The group dispersed, climbing into a big red and silver bus that fit everyone perfectly. “Also, this time there is no back bedroom, so everyone must stay in a bunk. There are enough for everyone,” 

“Awe but I wanted to share with Sammi,” Nikki says sitting on the first available seat at the front. Tommy and Vince whipped their heads to Nikki, frowning at his words while seeing Sammi playfully flip him off. “Keep dreaming rockstar, '' Sammi said, walking past Vince and Tommy with a coy smile on her face. Vince followed Sammi, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. Sammi politely moved Vince’s arm off of her, moving along of aisle. Tommy switched his glances between Sammi and Nikki, silently praying to himself for the next five months. Mick took his place on the first lower bunk, dropping his light backpack on the thin mattress. Sammi looked at the bunk, debating if she would be able to climb up even with her short stature. 

“If you want, I can carry you up to your bunk every night, Sunny,” Vince whispered in Sammi’s ear earning a sweet giggle. “What a coincidence, I was just gonna ask you the same thing,” said Sammi with a playful smirk, Vince wanting to flip her off. She wandered to the last set of bunks, opening the curtain of the bottom bed, thinking for a moment. Feeling Vince come closer to her, Sammi turned to him “I get the bottom and you get the top?” Sammi asked. 

“Don’t be surprised if you see me curled up in a drunken ball before you,” Vince said, taking off his jacket to throw in his bunk. Following suit, Sammi crouched down to sit perfectly in her new small bedroom. She dropped her backpack that was filled with her personal belongings and a book for the journey. Tommy sat down in the middle of the aisle in front of Sammi, taking a peek of her things with his regular goofy smile. Vince crawled into the bunk, laying on his side and resting his head right on Sammi’s lap. Sammi only smiled down at him, twirling pieces of hair around her finger. 

“I still can’t believe we’re gonna get to tour with Ozzy, man. He’s the fucking legend,” Tommy said, patting at his knees fast with a smile growing on his face. Nikki and Mick walked down the aisle, Nikki sitting down next to Tommy while Mick tried his hardest to stand up comfortably. 

“You can’t believe a lot of things, Drummer. It’s been a year and you still act surprised all the time,” Mick said, leaning against the restroom door. Sammi giggled at Mick, “Tommy is forever going to be excited about any little thing in life. Has been for the past 22 years,” Tommy pouted for a moment as everyone around them chuckled with Sammi. 

“It’s going to be a mad five months. Think you’re gonna be able to stay up with us, Princess?” Nikki asks, shooting a smirk to Sammi. She kept her gaze down to Vince, twirling his hair as he looked up at her. Vince could see the small flush color buildup on Sammi’s cheeks. 

“I’m going to have to if I want to get freaking paid, but I’m pretty sure I can handle you guys. Mick actually follows the rules no matter what, so that won’t be a problem for me. I can just try to beat the shit out of Tommy if he won’t listen. And it takes a few times for Vince to fucking listen to me,” Sammi says, pinching Vince’s nose tight, making him squirm. 

“I listen to you, I just like to take a peek of what happens when I don’t but then I do,” Vince said, taking a hold of Sammi’s hand. Sammi shook her head with a smile, noticing the guys eye her and Vince. Nikki couldn’t help but look so unamused. As he rolled his eyes, Nikki got up from the floor to his bunk, fetching out 4 perfectly packed 8-balls. He passed one to Mick then threw two in the laps of Tommy and Vince, waving the last drug in his fingers. Tommy smiled happily with the drugs in his hand, Vince crawling out of Sammi’s lap to sit on the floor with his two friends. Sammi followed the boys' pattern, sitting in between Vince and Tommy. 

“I figured I would give a little gift to everyone to start off this tour. I just don’t know if the future Dr. Samantha Bass would like to accept it,” Nikki said, standing over Sammi with the last 8-ball right in front of her. Her eyes became glued to the white powder, feeling the angel and the devil on her shoulders whisper to her. Sammi quickly grabbed the coke from Nikki’s hand, “I’m not gonna be Dr. anything for a while so might as well take it. It’s only polite,” Sammi said smiling up at Nikki having him pat the top of her head. Sammi hid the coke in the pocket of the leather jacket, keeping her head low. Vince and Mick exchanged looks with each other, stuffing the 8-balls in their pockets. Clapping interrupted the circle, turning heads to the front of the bus. 

“Alright! We are heading out. It’s already midnight so I suggest everyone go to sleep now. I don’t want any grumpy adults on this bus,” Doc said, looking at everyone in the aisle. Everyone groaned in unison right as Sammi stood up from the floor, looking through her bag for a change of clothes. She soon felt a T-shirt gracefully fall right onto her head, grabbing it to see Vince give her a lopsided smile. Sammi held the baggie t-shirt in front of her, seeing a faded Budweiser logo. “You can wear my shirt to sleep under one condition,” Vince whispered, pressing right up next to Sammi. 

“Which is?” Sammi asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“You give me the 8-ball that’s in your pocket. You’re not snorting any of that,” Vince said, resting his fingers on the open pocket. Sammi looked past Vince to see Nikki swing a whole bottle of Jack Daniels for himself at the front of the bus. He checked Sammi and Vince with eagle eyes, not listening to anything Doc and Tommy were discussing near him. Sammi let out a huff, taking off Nikki’s jacket to pull out the drugs. 

“Only because I know you care about me,” Sammi said, smiling sweetly to Vince. Vince grabbed the 8-ball, kissing Sammi on her forehead. 

“Good girl. Just because you’re around rockstars doesn’t mean you have to act like them. Get some sleep, Sunny,” Vince said, hiding the two 8-balls under his mattress with a smirk on his face to Sammi. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s see you listen to your own words,” said Sammi, grabbing the shirt of the night and heading to the restroom. 

Vince went to sit in the front, seeing Nikki glare at him. He only shot him a smile and grabbed a bottle of whiskey for himself. To what tour will bring them. 


	16. You Should've Been Smart Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get a snack, it's pretty long 😬

** JANUARY 28th 1984 **

** NEW YORK CITY **

Doc and Sammi stood in the middle of a high-level glamour hotel, resting against the cherry oak wood desk. Sammi wiped away the barely-there snow off her heavy coat, trying her best to warm up. She saw the passing of professional business people, walking in like they knew they owned New York City. Sammi's daydreaming was cut short, feeling a strict hand on her shoulder. 

"Here go, Sammi. Give the boys their room keys for the night. Room 543 has the double beds for Tommy and you," Doc said, passing four shiny gold keys into Sammi's hands. "And please tell the boys to stay in their rooms tonight. I'm already getting warnings from both Elektra & Ozzy's people."

Sammi gave the nod to Doc, "Is there anything else you need me to do afterward?" 

"No, I need to head up and do some paperwork. Just give the boys to their rooms, and you can call it a night," Doc said, giving Sammi a professional smile and pat on his assistants' shoulders. 

"Aye aye captain. Wish me luck," Sammi said, giving a salute to Doc and spinning on the balls of her feet, heading to the glass revolving door. The air became colder with snow picking up, covering the sidewalk. Sammi's nose and cheeks turned red as she jogged her way into the city garage. Music and chatter could be heard from the outside when Sammi reached the door, swinging it open to hearing the loud laughs of Tommy. The tour assistant climbed up the bus, pulling out all the keys for the guys. 

"Okay, boys! Listen up!" Sammi yelled, clapping her hands together. The sound of a glass bottle falling onto the carpeted bus floor was the only response Sammi received. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince chuckled, playfully hitting each other in the arms. Mick is the only standing for his orders. "Or at least try," Sammi muttered. 

"I have all of your guys' room keys. Mick, you are in room 549." Sammi said, walking up to Mick. 

"Nikki, your ass is staying in room 545," Sammi said, tossing the bass player his room key. "Vince, you will be in room 547. And Tommy, you and I will be in room 543, since that's the only room with two beds," The guys muttered amongst themselves in agreement. 

"Oh, and another thing. You guys cannot leave your rooms for the rest of the night. Doc's order," Sammi said, placing her hands on her lips. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince groaned like toddlers, annoyed with the simple command. 

"Why do we have to stay? It's barely fucking 8," Nikki said, slumping down on the nearest chair. 

"Because you guys are already causing shit with Doc and Elektra. It's barely been three weeks, and you've caused so much shit. Well expect Mick," Sammi said, crossing her arms. 

"Well, what if we don't want to? What makes you the boss of us?" Vince asked, walking right up to Sammi with crossed arms and a pouty lip. Sammi only rolled her eyes, readjusting her beanie. "Just listen to her, Blondie. You do it anyway," Mick said, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

"I'm technically the boss you because I was told to keep you guys in check," Sammi said. "You three can't be nice for one second and listen to me? I'll get you guys whatever you want if you call up me and Tommy's room," 

Nikki and Tommy still groaned from the idea, trying their hardest to make Sammi crack from being responsible. "What do I have to do to have you guys fucking listen? I'll do anything," Sammi tried to plead with Motley. 

"You can sleep in room 545 tonight, and maybe I'll stay in my room," said Nikki, giving out his smirk. Tommy didn't let time pass, smacking Nikki right across his head almost on his ear as Tommy stood above him. Nikki winched at the pain, rubbing his head and giving his best friend an icy stare. Sammi shook her head, shutting her eyes at the sight of Thing 1 & 2. 

"Any other way for you all to stay in your rooms?" Sammi asked. 

"How about you and I get to have the double bedroom?" Vince asked, swinging an arm around Sammi. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "I'll stay put knowing I got a bigger room for two days," 

"Ask Tommy to switch, and maybe you'll get it," Sammi said with a raised eyebrow to Vince. 

"I don't mind switching. It would be great to have a room to myself for the night," Tommy said, grabbing his unfinished soda on the table. "I promise I'll stay in my room if we switch," beaming a smile. 

"How is it you hit me in the head when I want to room with Sammi, but you're fine with Vince rooming with Sam?" Nikki asked, wrinkling his eyebrows to Tommy. "That's a little unfair, don't you think,"

"You want to share a bed with my sister. Vince just wants a bigger room, and I get to be by myself," said Tommy, sipping his drinking. "I love you, Nik, but it's still Sam we're talking about," Nikki glared at Sammi, raising an eyebrow, bouncing his leg up and down. Sammi looked away from him, leaning herself onto Vince. 

"Just switch the keys and lets fucking get to sleep. I'm weathering away standing here," Mick said, getting his duffle bag from the chair and stepping off the bus. Vince threw his room key to Tommy, grabbing his luggage for the night. Sammi grabbed her purse and double checked everything on the bus, playfully pushing Vince out of the bus with her. Nikki stared down onto the floor, leaving him alone for a moment. He fumbled with a baggie of barely anything, slumping more into the chair. "Nikki, hurry your ass up! I have to lock the bus already!" Sammi yelled on the outside. 

"Hold your horses, Princess," Nikki shouted, dipping his finger and rubbing his gums. 

* 

The hotel room for the night was the prettiest they've seen while on tour. Vince was right on getting a bigger room with the two king-sized beds. Fluffy pillows on the bed, a stocked mini-fridge of alcohol and snacks, and a decent sized bathroom with a shower and tub. Dropping all of their bags on the floor, Sammi kicked off her boots and heavy jacket. Vince turned on the lamp next to the T.V., enjoying the warmth of the room with dim lighting. Immediately, Sammi dropped herself face-first on the soft duvet, groaning in relief. Vince chuckled at the sight of Sammi, appearing like a starfish on the king-sized bed. Vince jumped up in the air, slamming his back right next to Sammi, hearing her muffle a welp in a surprise from the jump. Sammi turned on her back, stretching her arms above her head, getting to listen to her spine pop. Vince yawned for a moment, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

"I'm so happy we're finally gonna have a day off. I'm so tired," Sammi mumbled

"I know. Three weeks and I'm dead," said Vince, scratching his head. Sammi leaned on her elbows, looking down on Vince with scrunched eyebrows. 

"Are you serious? All you do is give Doc and me a headache! You hardly listen to anything we say," chuckled with sarcasm. Vince's jaw dropped dramatically, sitting up from his spot. 

"I jump up and down on stage and sing! That's tiring!" Vince said, pinching Sammi's sides. Sammi squirms in bed, letting out a screech. Sammi pushed Vince's arms away from her body, grabbing a pillow to shield herself. 

"Vincent, every time I ask for your help to go to the laundromat, you bail because you sleep all day!" Sammi said, smacking Vince in the face with her pillow. "All the shit you four wear is way too delicate to wash. Also, you and guys just do reckless shit!" Sammi tried to hit Vince with the pillow again, only to get it ripped out of her hands. Vince playfully hit the back of Sammi's head, chuckling along with Sammi's screams of joy. "You're hitting me because you know I'm right!" Sammi said, kicking the pillow out of Vince's hands. Sammi sat up, fixing the flyaways of her hair while giggling along with Vince. "Admit it, I'm right," Sammi said, smacking Vince with the pillow from the floor. 

"I was hitting you so you can shush up." Vince giggled, throwing the pillow across the room. He caught his breath from laughing, resting a hand on Sammi's knee, seeing her smile at him. Vince cleared his throat, averting his attention to his shoes, kicking them off to try to look somewhere else. "I promise I'll help you next time," Vince said, laying back down, interrupted by the phone ringing on the nightstand. Vince sat up against the headboard, holding up the phone to his ear. "Ello, Neil-Bass Residence. How can I help you?" Vince said, faking a voice that almost resembled Mr. Bass. 

"Vin, pass the phone to Sammi," Nikki said, sounding anxious from the few words. "I need to ask her something,"

Vince rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What do you want Nik? It's only been 20 minutes," Sammi's ears perked up from hearing Nikki, trying to listen attentively. 

"I need Sammi to get booze and coke from Doc. You know he keeps it in his suitcase," Nikki said. "I have to do some writing, and I need my creative juice. Come on, stop being a dick and pass the fucking phone,"

Vince gently hit his head against the headboard, seeing Sammi look curious to him. "Nik shut up, Sammi's tired. I'm pretty sure you can write new lyrics without coke, you've done it before. I'm pretty sure there's whiskey in the mini-"

Sammi ripped the phone out of Vince's hand, sitting up next to him. "Hey, Nikki, what do you need?" Vince huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes and head away from Sammi only crossed his arms. 

Nikki smirked on his end of the phone, "I need a little coke and whiskey from Doc. You said not to leave, so I'm hoping you can help your favorite rockstar," Sammi chuckled. At the same time, Vince only closed his eyes, letting his head hit the headboard from the sound of Nikki flirting.

"Favorite rockstar is a little much, I think Tommy has that spot saved. I'll be there in a minute, Nik. Don't worry," said Sammi, shutting the phone across from Vince. Vince wrinkled his nose together, glaring at Sammi as she got up from the bed. She put her boots back on, tying the laces in a knot.

"I thought you off the clock once we got to our rooms?" Vince asked. 

"Yeah, but I still have to keep you guys in check. Besides, it's just like if I got water for someone," Sammi said, placing one hand on her hip. 

"Water isn't the same thing as drugs and alcohol, Sam," Vince said, eyeing Sammi.

Sammi rolled her eyes with a shake from her head, "Okay Vince whatever you say,"

"Well, if you're gonna be a drug trafficker, you better get me some coke and a full bottle of whiskey while you're at it," said Vince, taking off his boots and chucking them away from him. Sammi stood in front of him, crossing her arms and looked down towards him.

"Calm the fuck down scarface. If you ask nicely, I'll get you coke and Jack Daniels to shut you up," Sammi said, smiling.

Vince gazed up at Sammi, biting the inside of his cheek, "Can you please bring a bottle of Jack for you and me with some coke on the side,"

"Of course, Sir. I'll be right back with your order," said Sammi, patting the blonde's head with a smile. With the door closing behind Sammi, Vince threw himself on the bed. He ran his hands over his face, giving a loud sigh.

* 

Sammi stood in front of the light yellow door, knocking gently against it. She leaned against the door frame while yawning, becoming more repetitive as the night grew. Once Doc opened the door, Sammi pulled a Tommy-like smile to her boss, gaining an eyebrow raise. "Can I help you, Sammi?" Doc said, moving aside to let Sammi into his room. 

"I need essentials for Nikki's writing process and to be a nice friend to Vince. Maybe also some drinks for the guys," Sammi said, shooting a tight-lipped smile to her boss. Doc huffed at Sammi, walking over to his briefcase to reveal individual bags of coke. Sammi's eyes popped out of her head as she saw the entire organization Doc had for drugs.

"You know Sammi, you can always just say no to the boys every once in a while," Doc said, grabbing three bags of coke, two of them having significantly less. Sammi opened the mini-fridge, pulling out a bottle of vodka and 2 of Jack Daniels. She shoved the baggies in her back pocket, not saying a word to Doc. She knew he had a point. "Give a smaller amount to Nikki and Tommy. Don't want them jumping off the walls," Doc said, sitting back down in the office chair. Sammi nodded to Doc, grabbing the three bottles of alcohol for the guys. 

"I will. Goodnight, Doc!" Sammi said, closing the hotel door behind her. She was lucky all the rooms were close by, not having to balance bottles in her arms for long. Sammi knocked on room 549, holding on the glass bottles tighter. Mick opened the door wide, wrinkling his eyebrows in a scowl as he saw Sammi in front of him. 

"Surprise! A little drink before bed! Better than small hotel bottles," said Sammi with a pearly white smile. Mick mustered a small smile, happily taking the vodka for himself. "Goodnight, Mick," 

"Thanks, little one, and goodnight," said Mick, shutting the door. 

Sammi shuffled through the halls, stopping in front of room 547, where she knocked on the door with her boot. The running steps came from the other side, getting Tommy to open the door fast and wide. Tommy raised an eyebrow to Sammi, eyes going wide with curiosity to two Jack Daniels. "Whatcha doing, Sammi?" Tommy asked, leaning against the doorframe. She pulled out a baggie to her brother's eyes, seeing him smile like a little boy on Christmas. "Thanks, Sammi!" said Tommy, snatching his favorite white powder from his sister's hand. Sammi giggled, shaking her head at Tommy. "You're welcome. You can thank Nikki for making me get coke," Sammi said, walking her way down to Nikki's room. 

In front of Room 545, Sammi knocked hard against the wood in hopes of making Nikki listen. Nikki opened with a smirk on his face, stepping aside to bring Sammi in. She matched his grin, strutting to see Nikki had made himself at home with his jackets and shoes thrown around. Sammi placed the whiskey bottle on the nightstand and pulled out the baggie from her jean pocket. She held it between her fingers, holding it upright under Nikki's nose. "Thank you, Princess. I knew I could count on you to deliver," Nikki said, taking it from Sammi with a smirk. Sammi only tapped Nikki on the shoulder, looking down to the ground as she began walking to the door. Nikki took a quick hold of Sammi's wrist, "You're not gonna stay for a bit?" 

"I'm sorry, Nik, I have to go back to Vince. He asked for some whiskey, so I can't disappoint," Sammi said. Nikki let go of her wrist immediately, dropping down onto the bed. "Alright, Sam. Night," Sammi only pressed her lips tight to Nikki, walking out without another word. She just wanted to go to bed for another day. 

Walking into the shared hotel room, Sammi threw the bag of coke to Vince, who stayed put in this place but now shirtless. He smirked at the sight of the whiskey bottle, taking it to open as Sammi sat in front of him. "So, I guess this is your bed?" Sammi asked, stealing a sip for herself. 

"Not unless you wanna share for the night," Vince smirked to Sammi. She rolled her eyes, kicking off her shoes as she yawned. Sammi shook her head and dropped herself to the other bed. Vince took a bit of coke off the tip of a credit card, snorting the small amount. 

* 

** JANUARY 29th, 1984  **

** ** "It's amazing how one night it can be snowing hard in NYC but sunny the next," Tommy said, readjusting his sunglasses. 

"Yeah, but can still freeze anything that walks," Mick said, sipping on his drink. The three guys soaked up the exposed sun from the all-around glass rooftop pool, getting a moment to feel like they were back in the California sun. Sammi laid at the edge of the pool, feet in the water, and soaking up the sun as possible on the warm rooftop. Before Vince could try to gawk at Sammi, a pretty little number in a pink bikini walked right past him, Nikki, and Tommy who all got their attention pulled. Sammi turned to see the looks on their faces, rolling her eyes as she stood up and adjusted her blue bikini top. 

"How many girls have you banged?" Nikki asked Vince. 

"Uh 2," said Vince, thinking for a moment. 

"No, not from today since the tour started," Nikki snickered. 

"Oh man, I lost track after that gangbang in Salt Lake City," Vince chuckled like a schoolboy, taking a sip of his beer with Tommy and Nikki laughing along with him. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows to the guys with a frown. 

"That's why we couldn't find you?" Sammi says, tying her hair up in a ponytail. Vince's chuckling soon ended but didn't stop from the Terror Twins. Sammi could only shake her head to the three men. Mick shook his head, "You don't think the slobs that fuck you guys, probably fucks every other band who comes through town?" 

"Yeah. Yes, they do!" Nikki said, laughing along with all the guys.

"Man we're like pussy brothers with the whole scene!" Tommy said with a chuckle.

"I happen to have respect for myself and the females of our species, unlike you animals," Mick said, putting on his sunglasses and crossing his arms. Sammi smiled at Mick, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Vince stayed silent in his pool chair, sipping his Corona beer. "Thank you, Mick. It's great to know someone still respects women, unlike your three bandmates," Sammi said, sitting down next to him. Nikki only bit on the straw of his drinking, looking ahead of him.

"Hey I respect you and Athena," Tommy mumbled. The guys wanted to argue with Sammi but couldn't help get their attention pulled by the Prince of Darkness himself coming in wearing a sundress. He pranced around the pool, pulling up his dress to show off his bare ass with a dollar bill right between his cheeks. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince all laughed like madmen while Mick tried his best to repress his chuckle. Sammi only rolled her eyes, trying her best to make herself small. 

"Afternoon, Oz! Can I get a refill?" Nikk shouted, raising his glass to Ozzy as the singer walked up to Motley. "How about this love?" Ozzy said, lifting the front of his dress, flashing everyone. Sammi shields her eyes behind her hands with her cheeks turning red from surprise. Mick stopped chuckling when noticing Sammi's discomfort, turning back into his cold demeanor. "Gotta hand it to ya Oz. All these years and you're still keeping up with us kids," Nikki said to Ozzy, seeing the English man walk up the lifeguard post.

"I fucking lapped ya, mate! Come close, Uncle Ozzy needs to give a life lesson to youse youngins," said Ozzy, looking down at everyone. Sammi wanted to stay in her seat, but Tommy pulled her up with him, dragging her along to the crazy man. "This is your second proper tour, so be careful. A life of booze, drugs, and unprotected sex is only gonna fuck ya up. Take it too far, and you'll get fucking mad!" Ozzy said, gripping onto his hair. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince laughed along with Ozzy while Mick and Sammi stayed quiet. She only scrunched her eyebrows together in a frown, keeping her distance. Ozzy jumped off the lifeguard post, stumbling on his feet to regain his balance. "Give the straw, I fancy a bump," Ozzy slurred. 

"Oh sorry we're all out of blow right now, dude," Tommy said, switching glances between everyone. Ozzy still requested again with a stern voice, getting the thin straw from Tommy's drink. Ozzy looked around the concrete floor, finding two tiny black spiders near his feet. Crouched down, he snorting both the spiders as if they were cocaine. The guys groaned but laughed along with Ozzy actions, unlike Sammi who winced. "Do ya think ya ready for that man? Ya think ya ready?' Ozzy slurred to the guys before proceeding to urinate right by the pool. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince continued to groan and laugh at him. Sammi only looked out the window with Mick rubbing the front of his head. Once done, Ozzy went back down and licked up his piss, making everyone around cringe. Nikki immediately followed Ozzy, unzipping his pants, and pissed right next to him. Ozzy licked it up as well. 

Mick tried his best to shield Sammi from the gross antics but failed. The young girls gagged from what was going on in front of her. Tommy barely paid attention to his sister's discomfort when hearing her gag. "You all are fucking disgusting!" Sammi shouted, storming off from the group. Tommy and Vince watched Sammi pushing the door aggressively with wide eyes, Nikki only shrugged his shoulders seeing Mick glared at him. 

Sammi slammed the door shut behind her, dropping herself back first onto her bed. She ran a hand down her face, staring up at the ceiling. She thought for a while on that antics the guys have gotten that make her question certain things. While it was funny in the moment of Tommy getting chased by cops in his underwear, having to try to fix it later made Sammi think. The sound of the door carefully opening jolted Sammi up from her position. She frowned at the sight of Vince, slowly walking into the room, holding Sammi's baggie shirt. Vince kept his head low, leaning against the dresser. The two maintained silence with each other, Vince looking at the ground and Sammi questionably looking at him. "Are you just going to stand there?" Sammi asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Vince looked Sammi in the eyes and sighed. "I brought you your shirt. Didn't want you to lose it..." Sammi rolled her eyes at Vince. "And I just wanted to make sure you weren't thinking of quitting on us," 

"Well, let's see, you had almost burned down Mick's room last week. Tommy has almost gotten arrested for public indecency and Nikki destroys everything around him. Maybe making pissing in public and licking it up is the straw that breaks the camel's back," Sammi said, tilting her head with raised eyebrows. "Great to see on my day off," 

Vince bit his bottom lip, looking down at his feet. "Nikki and Ozzy did go to the extreme. I'll agree with you on that," Vince mumbled. 

"Which you and Tommy seem to find so amusing. Glad to know you guys have gangbangs too," 

"Sam, I'm sorry we were acting grossly around you; it was a bit disrespectful. Let me make it up to you?" Vince said, kneeling in front of Sammi. "Come on, I'm on my knees for you," Vince smirked. 

Sammi giggled and matched Vince's smirk, "What do you have in mind to cheer me up?' Vince wiggled his eyebrows for a moment before getting playfully shoved. "Get dressed, Sunny, I'm taking you on out on the town," 

*** **

New York City lived up to the name of the urban jungle having taxis and people speed through the busy city. Every part of the city, Sammi and Vince walked were fast-paced, just like their lives on tour. With the freezing air, people still flooded Times Square by shopping or entering the bars. The giant coca-cola sign was set right in the middle of the square, followed by signs of X-rated material. Showing New York to be more scandalous than the Sunset Strip. Men leaning against walls peeped at every woman walking past them, whistling. 

"Hey, Pretty Face! Come spend time with a real man, not a blondie like that!" a muscular man shouted to Sammi as she walked past him, getting Vince to wrap his arm around her shoulder and looking forward. 

"I swear New York would be a nice place to stay if it wasn't fucking Antarctica! How the fuck does people enjoy staying in the cold," Vince wailed into the air, gaining Sammi to laugh with him. Sammi stuffed her cold hands into her pockets, eyeing all of the clothes displayed on the windows. 

"I'll admit it is making me miss L.A pretty fast. We really are typical SoCal trash, huh?" Sammi said, zipping her jacket to almost cover her mouth. Vince looked around to see how many marquees had advertised peep shows for practically no money and sex stores open nearly 24 hours. He hasn't seen a regular strip club today, but he wasn't complaining at the new level of smut around him. One store painted in hot pink with black spray paint lettering caught Vince's attention the most, Sammi seeing the lingerie on silver mannequins. Vince turned his head slowly to Sammi, raising an eyebrow. 

"Does going to a sex shop count as seeing the city?" Vince asked jokingly, smirking at Sammi. 

"Only if it's fucking warm inside," Sammi said, pushing the glass door to step into red faux fur carpets and black velvet wallpaper all around them. Sammi scooped the store with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, viewing all the mannequins dressed in either lingerie or novelty costumes up high on the tables. Her eyes went entirely to the attention of the two employees around Sammi's age wearing revealing clothing even in the winter. Curly blonde in a black mesh top with no bra on next to a pixie cut goth girl in the same outfit behind the cash register.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room, how can I help you two?" the goth girl asked, not hiding her visible scanning of Sammi. The curly blonde couldn't help but check out Vince as soon as he walked into the door, getting almost the same look in return. Sammi couldn't help but curl her upper lip at the goth and glare at the blonde, looping her arm around Vince's.

"We're here to spice up our sex lives. Do you two have any suggestions? Considering you girls definitely look like you do," Sammi asked with a hint of sarcasm, leaning her head against Vince's shoulder with a smile. Vince only looked at the girls with wide eyes and a coy smile, trying his hardest not to break into a laugh. 

"We have toys and other accessories all around. Let us know if you need any help," the blonde said. The two employees smiled to themselves, returning to their previous tasks as Sammi let go of Vince with a snared expression. Vince only scratched the front of his head. He followed her along the aisles of playboy and hustler magazines, passing by porn VHS tapes and entering the 'toy' section. 

Sammi looked around the novelty section, getting her attention drawn to the displayed black metal handcuffs. "Oh hey, maybe I should buy four of these handcuffs to make sure you guys don't run away on me. It'll save me some time and headaches," Sammi said to Vince, dangling one cuff on her finger and a smirk. Vince only chuckled at the comment. He took the handcuffs from her, finding the key on the shelf and unlocking them. 

"While that would make things easier for you, these are meant to spice up the bedroom. Just like you said," Vince said, snapping both cuffs around Sammi's wrists tight. "Look, they match your bracelet," Vince smirked, tapping the leather piece of jewelry. Sammi curled her lip at Vince, pulling the cuffs to try to open them. 

"Vince take these off of me before I break them," Sammi said, trying her hardest to slip them off her wrists. Vince only began to chuckle to himself at Sammi's annoyed look to him. 

"Oh I think someone's calling my name. I'm just gonna leave you here," Vince said, slowly drifting away from Sammi. Sammi stepped up to Vince, grabbing him by his wrist to stop him.

"Take these things off me, and maybe I'll buy you a drink," Sammi asked, pouting and fluttering her lashes that convinced Vince quickly. "Pretty sure the bar up the street is a cool place. Dontcha think, Vinnie?" Sammi said, tilting her head innocently, making Vince swallow a bit harder than usual. 

Vince scuffed, obeying Sammi's orders for that free drink. Sammi smiled proudly, rubbing the itch away from the wrist. "Thank you. I am serious about those handcuffs though. They'd be great to keep Tommy from trashing hotel rooms in the future," Sammi said, walking away from the Blondie to see what else was in this place. Short skirts that barely had fabric with matching g-strings with next to them. Sammi only snared at the outfits once more; maybe at a different time, she'd get something. Vince grabbed a pair of sealed black cuffs, strolling his way to the cash register. The goth girl looked at the package and eyed Vince once more. 

"Guess she was right about spicing things up," the woman said, leaning on the desk and flashing her heavyset cleavage. Vince took his chance to glance, "Always listen to the girly, am I right?" Vince smiled ear to ear tight-lipped.

* 

The bars in Time Square weren't as different to L.A., making Sammi and Vince settle comfortably in the corner of a round booth. The atmosphere felt a bit crazier, but that's what drew people into New York City. The drinks flew in this funky looking bar, waitresses dropping off Cosmopolitans and Manhattans to almost all the tables. Sammi sipped on the pretty in pink cosmo, feeling a tad bit fancy next to Vince's Old Fashion. They felt like in their own little world, Vince only paying attention to Sammi. Sammi rambled about stories of Athena and her going to San Diego with Tommy, seeing him fail at picking a girl up. Vince finished his old fashion, a light bulb turning on in his head.

"Hey I just thought of something. How come you haven't called Britney or Amanda? You always call your folks and Athena," Vince said, motioning for another one to their server. Sammi gulped what was left of her cosmo, fixing herself in her seat. 

"We haven't been talking for a while. I kinda fucked up before the tour started," Sammi said. Vince scrunched his eyebrows together to Sammi, taking a sip of his fresh drink. 

"Damn Sammi, someone mad at you? What did you do, steal Amanda's hairbrush?" Vince chuckled. 

Sammi rolled her eyes playfully, "I didn't tell them I was leaving until I quit my job. I told Amanda to fuck off then sped the fuck out of my apartment. That was a couple of days before we left," 

"You left? Where the hell did you go and how come you didn't tell me?" Vince asked, having a stern tone in his voice. Sammi's eyes stayed glued to the white linen-covered table, twirling the cocktail glass by the stem. "Sammi?" 

"I went to Nikki's…" Sammi mumbled, averting her eyes away from Vince. 

Vince only huffed and shook his head. "Weren't you still mad at him for fucking with Tommy?" Sammi nodded. "Then why the hell did you go to his tiny fucking apartment?" 

"Because it was raining and I could barely see the fucking streets, his place was closer to mine," Sammi said through her teeth, glaring at Vince. "Besides Nikki already told Tommy about Roxie so fucking drop it," 

Vince rolled his eyes, drowning down his old fashion. "His place and mine are almost exactly the same distance from your place, Sammi, so don't give me that bullshit. Also, you have siblings that could've let you sleep on a sofa," 

"Why do you care so much if I stayed at Nikki's for a couple of days? Because I chose him over you?' Sammi whispered harshly, raising an eyebrow.

"Because for some reason you listen to every single word Nikki says and do it. Your brother and sister don't like him around you, even when Tommy loves Nikki," Vince said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"You really need to calm down. I don't listen to everything Nikki says," Sammi said, leaning her head back against the booth and crossing her arms. 

"Really, then how come you still snort when you're only with him when one of us isn't around? I know you snorted with him when we were all in Doc's room," Vince said, turning his body to Sammi. She sighed out loud, violently shaking her leg. "Now it makes sense why you two were pretty close when we got to buses back home," 

"You really cannot say shit about me getting high, which I haven't since that night in Doc's room. So shut up and think of something else to say," Sammi said, clenching her jaw. 

"I really don't believe you. A couple of days in an apartment with Nikki then show up with his arm around you. Just like at the U.S. festival! My theory is still right!" Vince says, smiling for a moment, then looking to Sammi with a cold stare. 

"You really want to know why I didn't show up at your place? Because chances are you had a girl over for the week before we left to fuck! Why would I want to disrupt your fun? If you want to hear if Nikki and I fucked, we didn't. So shut up, Vince," Sammi said, turning her body and Vince staring her down. "Also how would you know if I snorted at U.S.? You were on the bus almost the entire time after your set, remember?" 

"That's a fucking lie. I was not on the bus the whole time," Vince said, looking away from Sammi. He could feel his heartbeat out of his chest from those words. Vince thought Sammi couldn't have known. 

"Really? Because if memory serves me right, which it does since I was sober, you and Amanda went to the bus. Both of you didn't come until Van Halen was almost done with their set. So you're really going to tell me you weren't there for long?" Sammi asked, narrowing her eyes to him and slouching back. Vince bit the inside of his cheek, falling back into the booth and looking ahead of him. He could feel it in his bones now that Sammi knew something. Vince bounced his leg from the nerves, scanning the bar in front of him. Vince looked back at Sammi next to him, trying to read her face. Sammi didn't bother to look at Vince, feeling her heart pound out of her chest and palms sweat. She bit her lip, reliving having to hear what was behind the door. 

"Why did you fuck Amanda?" Sammi asked with a crack in her voice, finally looking Vince in the eye. Vince dropped his head, scratching the back of his neck. The thought began running through his head, finding the right thing to say. Looking to his right, he could see big brown glossy eyes stare back at him. He felt all the air suck right out of him from the look of Sammi. Vince did not want him trying to save the day end like this. 

"You said you would never hurt me after I told you about Nikki and Roxie yet you fucked my best friend," Sammi said, looking down at the table. 

"Okay let's talk about something else like you suggested," Vince mumbled, swallowing hard.

"You're the one that brought up the U.S. Festival, not me," Sammi whispered, wiping away any tears that almost fell. Vince ran a hand through his hair and resting his chin in the palm of his hands, averting his eyes to people talking in the booth far away from them

"You're not going to answer me?" Sammi asked, looking left of her. 

"It just happened, Sam… I didn't think she would tell you," Vince said, still looking away from her.

"She didn't, I heard you two on the bus in the bedroom," Sammi mumbled. Vince closed his eyes for a moment, genuinely feeling his nerves go haywire. "You know some words of advice since you're so keen on giving me some. Don't send a girl flowers, flirt with her every chance you get, and expect to still be a great guy in her books," Sammi said, taking hold of her heavy coat as she slid out of the booth. 

Vince dropped his arm against the table, eyes following Sammi walk out into the cold. He fumbled to grab his wallet, pulling out the only 50 he had onto the table. Stumbling out of the booth, he put on his coat as he tried to catch up to Sammi. 

Sammi ran out right out the bar, almost colliding against a young girl who tried to walk in. She sped down the icy sidewalk, squeezing her eyes from the built-up tears. She walked for what felt a reasonable distance from the bar until a strong hand grabbed Sammi by the arm, spinning to face Vince. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily, you've already tried," Vince said, remaining his grip on Sammi's arm. Sammi made an effort to yank out of Vince's grasp, only to realize how strong he can be. Sammi glared up at the blonde, inhaling sharply. 

"Let me go, Vince!" Sammi shouted, still trying to get out of his grip.

"Sammi, I'm sorry, I didn't think Amanda and I hooking up was going to bother you this much!" Vince said, letting go of his grip on Sammi. Sammi scuffed at Vince, stepping away from him as she shook her head. 

"You really didn't think  ** fucking  ** one of my closet friends was going to bother me?! You acted as if you hated her! I only kissed Nikki, and you fucking dragged me out of a club!" Sammi shouted with wrinkled eyebrows, walking away from Vince. Vince went to grab Sammi's wrist one again, having her yank it away from him. "Amanda was right. You don't give a shit about me only when it's fucking necessary to you," Vince wrinkled his nose, blocking Sammi from walking away from him. 

"Sam, I never said I didn't give a shit about you, you should know I care about you?" Vince said, holding onto Sammi by the shoulders. 

"Really because that's exactly what you told Amanda before you fucked her, and I believe it from how you act," said Sammi, pushing Vince's hands away from her. "Just admit so we can save our breath," 

"Sammi, I never fucking said that to Amanda. She told me you were going to get with Nikki, that she told you and I believed it. I shouldn't have had sex with her, and I'm sorry for that, but please don't be mad at me," Vince pleaded. 

Sammi stayed staring at Vince for a moment, inhaling sharply for a moment. "You were so against Amanda from the moment you met her. I'll admit she's a horrible friend, and after that day, we're barely roommates, but you actually listened to her? You should've been smart enough to know she was lying. I barely understood how bad she was, and I've known her since I was 16. I never told her anything about Nikki and me, I never told her anything about you. If you really wanted to know if Nikki and I were going to get together, you should've asked Britney. Amanda manipulated you just from what she saw, you are still an idiot for falling for it," Sammi said, walking away from Vince. 

His mouth was parted open, feeling his cheeks turn red from embarrassment and the cold. Vince stayed frozen on the sidewalk, seeing Sammi walk into the distance for the unfamiliar city. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, not sure on what to do or where to go, seeing taxis pass by him and hail for one. 

* 

"Tommy can you please just be a nice brother and switch so I can get the room to myself with no question?" Sammi asked Tommy, sitting on his single bed. Tommy drank his beer, sitting on the plain dresser with scrunched eyebrows. He was able to see Sammi's distress, never really seeing her like this as this was a job for Athena. Tommy had already seen Sammi mad for the day, he might as well try to make it up. "Fine I'll switch, but you are going to have to tell me what's going on one day. And by one day I mean like tomorrow," Tommy said, finishing his beer. He threw his room key on the bed and grabbed Sammi's with all of his belongings under his arm. Sammi gave Tommy a small smile, Tommy ruffling the top of Sammi's hair. Tommy walked down the hall, catching Vince walk out of the elevator. "Oh hey man! Guess who's your new roommate!" Tommy said, smiling from ear to ear. Vince halts in his path, scrunching his eyebrows to Tommy. 

"What? What do you mean, new roommate?" Vince asked, following Tommy to their room. Tommy unlocked with his key, stepping inside to toss all of his belongings. Vince scanned the place to see everything of Sammi's was gone. Tommy jumped onto what was Sammi's bed, spreading out like a starfish on his back. "Tom?" 

Tommy sat up, moving the hair out of his face. "Oh yeah, Sammi came to my room with her shit and wanted to switch. She seemed sad so I just agreed, I have no idea what happened. Hey, wanna go find a strip club? Nikki has been trying all day but no luck, also we need more blow," Tommy said, walking up to Vince. Vince huffed under his breath and only gave Tommy a nod, feeling slaps against his back. "Awesome, let's get Mick and Nik and head out!" 

Vince only cursed in his mind, looking down to the ground as they got closer to the room Sammi was in. He had no thought in his mind how he was going to fix this situation now.


	17. A Queen Right In Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii... I know it's been a month since a haven't updated. I had started the chapter out soon after updating but then college had gotten in the way at first. I had finals piled up at home with paintings. Then towards the last two weeks of April, I had the worst time of my life with family. I hope you all like this chapter and thank you for reading ❤ I love you all 🥰

** February 1, 1984 **

** New York State **

In the darkest of the night with a crest moon in the sky, the long silver bus drove the dark empty roads of land. As she sat near the window, Sammi stuck her nose into  _ Little Women  _ with her feet up on the table. Every so often, she would peek out the window to see lights from street lamps beam in Sammi's eyes. Even so late in the night, the four men didn't seem to think about going to bed. Nikki and Tommy laugh echoed throughout the entire bus while Vince and Mick sipped with their full bottle poison of choice. Sammi paid no attention to the men for the majority of the bus ride, only talking on the phone with her family or reading a book. She vowed to herself she was going to be in work mode longer than needed.

Vince sat right across from Sammi, pressing his lips together when he sheepishly gazed to the girl. Of course, Sammi could feel the looks burn in her head but still minded her own business. He tried his best to act normal, but it was a challenge. It went from always making her smile so quickly to getting the cold shoulder when he approached her. Every so often, Mick would just silently look at everyone and think to himself of what could happen next. Tour was proving to be unpredictable every single day in a different city, even with the drama he never asked. Tommy tried his best to be a good big brother and ask if Sammi was good after noticing a switch. The only answers he got were 'yes' or 'I'm good' or 'Tommy stop bothering me,' never a full in-depth answer. He slowly started to worry, but his haze of alcohol and drugs clouded him from further thought. Nikki didn't know anything of what was going on but knew one thing, Sammi wasn't glued to Vince in the past two days.

Sammi stayed glued to her book until feeling the bus come to a halt without any warning. Tommy lost all balance he had, tumbling onto the carpeted floor and spilling some of his drink. Sitting up straight in her seat, Sammi peaked out the window to see them parked in the middle of a truckstop. A 24-hour gas station attached to a Dairy Queen was open for any long traveling truckers. Soon Doc stepped onto the bus from the driver's front, turning off the radio blasting on the counter of the kitchenette. 

"Alright, boys and Sammi, we've just entered Buffalo with a pretty good time on our side. So we will stay here at the truck stop to rest a moment before hitting Toronto when the sun comes up. It's 2 in the morning, so don't make too much of a commotion," Doc said, hands-on hip and giving his orders to everyone. The guys all have a groan as their response, each getting up from their spots to stretch. Sammi only sank into her seat, rubbing her face as sleep slowly came onto her. Tommy sat down next to his sister, putting an arm around Sammi for a hug. 

"Aye Sams, you want to get some late-night ice cream? It'll just be like when you were in 8th grade," Tommy asked, smiling happily. 

Sammi mustered up a small smile to Tommy. "Tommy, we're in freezing weather. I don't want ice cream. I'm just going to head to bed already," said Sammi, pushing Tommy out of the booth to head to her bunk for the night. Before Sammi could disappear for the night, Nikki ruffled up her hair with his classic smirk. She smiled at him for a moment, Nikki walking off with Mick behind him to the Dairy Queen. Vince only sipped on the last of his bottle of alcohol, seeing Tommy have a worried look on his face. 

"Come on, T-Bone, we're out of smokes, and I'm hungry," Vince said, patting Tommy on the shoulder as they both walked off the bus. Tommy scratched the top of his head, looking over his shoulder to see the bus as the thought of Sammi played with him. He stuffed his bands into his pockets, feeling the cold air make his nose a bit red. Vince kept his gaze to the ground beneath him and remained silent. Tommy peeked over to his best friend, trying to piece together what the last two days were being. Suddenly Tommy stayed in his spot, leaving Vince to walk ahead of him for a bit. It took a few steps for Vince to turn around and see Tommy staring down finally. "What's up, Tommy?' 

"For some reason, my lovely baby sister, who I love so much, is out of nowhere sad and quiet," Tommy said, walking to Vince, making him feel tiny. "Which we both know isn't like her at all. She was pissed at us because we did something stupid, but then you disappeared with her. Then comes into my room, begging I sleep with you in the room. Now I thought it was just a one-day thing but nope. So what I wanna know is what the fuck did you do to my sister, Vince?" Tommy said, almost standing over the shorter man and looking at him with the look of anger. Vince inhaled the cold air, exhaling with a shaky breath. He stepped back a bit from Tommy, eyes shifting to the bus behind him. Vince dragged a hand down his face, not wanting to look at Tommy. 

"I-I I don't know what to tell ya…" Vince mumbled, pressing his lips together in a tight line. Tommy only let out a huff and quickly yanked Vince by the collar of his jacket to him. Vince looked with wide eyes, almost on the tips of his toes as he was pulled by Tommy. "I had sex with Amanda," Vince whispered with a shaky voice. 

Tommy's demeanor changed from anger to confusion from Vince's words. He dropped Vince, taking a step back with a scowl on his face. Vince only turned around and walked to the gas station, seeing Nikki and Mick sit down to eat some burgers. Vince pushed the glass door open, heading down the aisles of chips and candy. Tommy marched behind Vince, almost ramming himself behind him. "What the fuck do you mean you had sex with Amanda? When the fuck did it happen? And why the fuck did it happen?" Tommy hissed through his teeth to Vince's ear, following him around. Vince slammed his back against one of the display coolers, his head against the cold surface. 

"Last year at the U.S festival. She got into my head, and one thing led to another, and we're in the back of the bus. I swear Tom I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I thought she was going to fuck around with Nikki!" Vince said. 

Tommy only shook his head, glancing back at his other bandmates eating away. "Vin, you're the biggest fucking idiot who clearly never listened to me bitch about Amanda. And Sammi already knows not to mess with Nik. Athena and I basically acted as our parents to her," 

"Well, she didn't fucking listen if she went to his place at night," Vince scuffed. 

"That's not the point I know she went to his apartment, Nikki told me the whole story, and frankly now I'm glad she did after hearing your bullshit," said Tommy. Vince wrinkled his eyebrows together for a moment. Tommy only ran a hand through his hair, glancing back to Nikki and Mick. "I really don't get you sometimes, Vince. You don't think if Sammi really did like Nikki, we'd all know by now?" 

"Trust me, Tommy, I felt like crap afterward. For once, I actually regretted getting it in with a blonde," said Vince. 

"If you felt like crap, you should have told Sammi right after it happened. I seriously thought you had feelings for her. I honestly would've been totally okay if you tried to make things work," Tommy said, grabbing a bag of Fritos on the shelf.

Vince slouched his shoulders, trying his hardest to say the right thing for once. "I know I fucked up, but I mean you know I'm not a fucking gentleman with girls,"

"And you really don't think you can't cut your fucking shit even if you have a queen right in front of you?" Tommy asks, shaking his head and walking off to buy packs of cigarettes for himself. Vince peeled himself off the cooler, seeing Nikki walk out to the buses. He wished he was smarter about his life choices. 

Nikki entered the quiet bus, seeing Sammi's curtain closed from all the other bunks. He sipped on his soda, placing it down on the table. "Samantha! Are you asleep already?!" Nikki yelled, walking to her bunk. He dropped himself to the floor to sit right in front of the bottom bed. Sammi slowly pulled the curtain ajar, showing her face half-covered from the blanket wrapped around her. Nikki smiled at the girl even when getting a grumpy look in return. 

"The hell do you want, Nik?" Sammi asked, drawing the curtain halfway. 

"Just wanted to see how the Princess was doing and if she was really going to sleep?" Nikki said, moving a piece of hair away from his eyes. He had become accustomed to hiding behind it at times. 

"Yes, Nicholas, I'm going to sleep. Some of us actually wake up before 1 in the afternoon, unlike others," Sammi said, turning on her side. She decided to almost hide behind her blanket. 

Nikki chuckled, "Well first, my name isn't Nicholas, it's Nikki, and second I'll happily wake up early for you." 

Sammi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, you all say that, then I'm waking you up. And your mom really looked at you as a baby and thought Nikki?" 

Nikki coughed for a moment, fixing himself up a bit as he felt something creep upon him. "Uh no, she didn't. I changed my name when I was 17 after moving out to L.A. Forgot to mention that," 

"You don't mention a lot of things about yourself. You know more about me than I know about you," said Sammi, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

Nikki shrugged his shoulders, "You're probably right about that. You're more of an open book, unlike me. And plus, Tommy doesn't shut up about you and Athena." 

"So, what's your real name if you don't mind sharing?" Sammi asked, looking at Nikki with her big brown eyes that some people couldn't resist. Nikki scratched his chin to think about saying something personal to Sammi. He wasn't one to open up, let alone anything that involved his past before Motley. 

"My real name is Frank after my dad, but never met the guy, so didn't feel bad about changing it," Nikki said, looking at the roughness of his hands to distract him. Sammi could see Nikki's vulnerability spilling out of him even if it made his skin crawl. She didn't want to push further, seeing this was enough for Nikki to last the whole year. Sammi turned on her back in the bunk, pursing her lips out for a thoughtful moment. 

"Nikki sounds better, to be honest. It fits you better than the other one," Sammi smiled to Nikki, seeing a little one grow on his face. "Do any of the guys know your real name or no?" Nikki shook his head in response. "Well, in that case, I'll take it to the grave if you want," 

"Really, you promise you won't tell anyone? Just for me?" Nikki asked, smirking at her. 

"Yeah, I pinkie promise not to tell anyone," Sammi said, extending out her small thin pinkie finger to Nikki. Nikki only chuckled to Sammi, hooking his pinkie with hers. 

"You know there's a way to double secure a promise," Nikki said, pinkies still hooked together. Sammi only raised an eyebrow to the bass player. In a quick second, Nikki leaned over Sammi, giving her a kiss on the lips. Instead of kissing back, Sammi pushed Nikki out of her bunk, making Nikki sit back down. 

"Fuck off, Nikki! I'm going to bed," Sammi said, giving her back to Nikki. Nikki only chuckled as he got up from the ground and closed the curtain. Perfect timing as the rest of the guys climbed into the bus with all the essentials for their night. Nikki grabbed a half-empty bottle of whiskey and poured some into his soda cup. Vince slumped down onto the nearest chair, peeking his head to see if Sammi was really asleep for the night. 

"You good, Vince? Gonna be okay not getting attention from a girl tonight?" Nikki snickered to himself, sitting far from Vince. Vince only flipped Nikk off, taking a sip from his soda cup. 

"Both of you shut up. Sammi's sleeping, and so am I," Mick said, stomping down the hall to the bathroom. Tommy sat across from Vince in the small booth, dropping a Dairy Queen bag and pulling out a double cheeseburger. Vince tried to steal a fry, only getting a slap in the hand from Tommy. Tommy shot a glare to his friend, grabbing a french fry for himself.

"I'm going to tell you this once, Vince. You better fix your shit with my sister, or I'm kicking your ass," Tommy whispered to Vince, pointing the finger at him. Nikki raised an eyebrow at the two, seeing Vince look like a sad puppy. "And I don't think a sorry alone is going to cut it,"

"Oh well, I guess you found out about Vince and Amanda. Saves my breath from spilling my guts," Nikki whispered to his bandmates, sipping his cocktail with delight. Tommy raised an eyebrow to Nikki and Vince only dropped his head onto the table. 

"You knew?" Tommy whispered. Nikki nodded, gesturing to the bunks in a way to show Sammi. "Vince my guy, I wish you all the luck because you're gonna fucking need it," Nikki said, smiling at him. Vince glared at Nikki, sinking deeper into the booth. 

* 

** February 7, 1984 **

** Louisville, KY **

** ** In the early morning of the winter, Sammi sits in the booth along with a cup of coffee as she tries to find the closest laundromat by tonight's venue. She flipped through the phone book while enjoying the silence for once. For a moment, she would sip her dark roast, seeing the southern city pass by her. The snoring echoing in the bunks made Sammi really feel like a babysitter today. It wasn't until she heard the bathroom door close out of nowhere did Sammi turn back for once. Coming down the aisles, Vince yawned wide shirtless, waving to Sammi. He went straight to the pot of coffee in the small kitchen to pour himself some. Sammi raised an eyebrow to Vince, following his every move.

"Morning," Vince said, sliding across Sammi. Sammi stayed silent, glaring at the blonde as she finished the rest of her coffee. Vince acted normal with his morning, pouring some milk and sugar into his coffee. "A little deja vu, huh Sammi?" Vince said, blowing on the coffee before taking a sip. Sammi went back to the phone book, writing down an address on a torn-up piece of paper. "So, what does the morning hold for us?" Vince asked, peeking at the phonebook.

Sammi curled with lip up and scrunched her eyebrows at Vince, "If by us you mean Crue then nothing. Soundcheck isn't until for you guys isn't until 2:30, so you can go back to sleep,"

"No, I mean for you and I. You're gonna go to the laundromat, right?" Sammi nodded, "Okay, well, I'll help you out! You said you needed some help a while back so…" Vince said, tapping a small beat on the table. 

"Vince, I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine doing my job by myself. Don't you need your rest?" Sammi said, shutting the book and moving it to the side. "Besides, I don't want to talk to you," Vince dropped his shoulders sadly.

"Come on, Sam, you're gonna ignore me for our entire time here? And I'm fine! It actually feels good waking up early!" 

"Well, I can try to ignore you, but you're not really making it easy!" said Sammi, scooting out of the booth, dropping the coffee mug in the sink. Right as Sammi walked past Vince, Vince found his chance to take hold of Sammi's wrist that made the girl whip her head to him. "Vince, it's too early for this," said Sammi.

"Please, Sammi, it's just me helping you out. Nothing serious," said Vince. Sammi didn't let her guard down to Vince for once. She pulled her wrist away from him as she felt the bus stop in front of tonight's venue. Sammi walked to the bunks, opening every occupied bunk only to get some groans in response. She pulled out an empty giant suitcase, dropping it in the middle of the bunk aisle. 

"Wake up!" Sammi clapped her hands. "I'm gonna go to the laundromat right now, drop all your shit, or it's gonna stay dirty for another week," Sammi yelled out, shaking Tommy and Nikki's arms to wake them up. Mick was the only one to follow fast alongside Vince, stuffing down any of their clothes. Tommy even took off the shirt he was wearing to get washed while Nikki stayed asleep. Sammi found a pile of Nikki's clothes to put into the suitcase, slowly realizing Vince was right. 

"You're not gonna need help, little girl? We have a lot of shit that needs to get cleaned," Mick asked, drinking a cup of coffee. Sammi glanced over to Nikki, seeing him go in and out of sleep. "Nikki," Sammi quietly said, trying to wake Nikki. "Nikki, you have the energy to help me out?" The only response Sammi received were curtains closing on her. Sammi huffed at Nikki, looking down at the suitcase. She then saw Tommy put on a clean pair of clothes and shoes. "I'll help you out, Sams. I need to go out for a smoke anyway," said Tommy, running his fingers through his hair to almost fix it. Sammi looked happily at her brother while Tommy zipped up the suitcase, seeing Vince stay quiet. 

"Come on, Tom, it's not that far from here," Sammi said, passing all the guys as she exited the bus. Tommy patted Vince on his back before he following Sammi's lead. Vince became a statue, for the most part, following Sammi with his eye as she disappeared out the window. "Am I gonna be a fucking therapist today?" asked Mick. Vince huffed for a moment, sitting down on the sofa. 

* 

Entering the laundromat, Tommy slammed the heavy suitcase on the end table of the rows of industrial washing machines. Sammi turned on four washing machines for each pile of clothing that needed attention. The boys had more delicate clothes in their suitcases than Sammi did in her whole lifetime. In complete silence, the siblings dropped single articles of clothing from the luggage, gaining a quick pattern from the two. Tommy would often glance at Sammi, trying to see if she can give him something to work with. Sammi had a habit of being delicate and silent when her feelings were hurt. She would rather stay quiet for the rest of her life than say what was on her mind. When shutting the last of the machines to start, Tommy sat on top of an unused washing machine, clearing his throat. 

"So Vince told me what's going on between you two," said Tommy, seeing Sammi slowly look up at Tommy as she rested on a machine in front of him. "I'm sorry he hurt you the way he did. It must've been really shit living with her this entire time. And I should've paid more attention," Sammi averted her eyes to the floor, shrugging her shoulders almost feeling embarrassed. 

"I'm fine, Tommy. It's not like we were dating or anything," Sammi mumbled, picking at her nails. 

"Just 'cause you two aren't together doesn't mean he can still pull that shit on you. If I knew I wouldn't have gotten Doc to bring you on tour," Tommy said, rubbing his hands together. 

"I chose to come because I wanted to, Tom, not for anything else. I thought being around him could help me get over it but nope. I just wish I never introduced those two together. Maybe I could actually enjoy things for once," Sammi said, flipping her hair to one side. Tommy firmly pressed his lips together, scratching the back of his head. 

"Can I ask you something? And you be honest with me," Tommy asked, getting a nod in return. "Do you like Vince? And I mean really like him?" 

Sammi's eyes moved from her brother to out the window, feeling a bit of warmth on her cheeks. She kept quiet for a moment, trying her best to say anything. The problem wasn't she didn't want to admit to herself she had feelings for Vince. The problem was she didn't want to hear unwanted opinions. She always felt like this was around her and didn't want to add fuel to the glowing fire. Sammi swallowed hard, averting her eyes back to Tommy. 

"Yeah… I like Vince…," said Sammi, dropping her head back in the way of almost being defeated. Tommy chuckled a bit at Sammi, surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth for once. 

"Damn didn't think I was actually gonna get an answer. A told me you deny with every bone in your body," Tommy said, chuckling away. In perfect timing, every washing machine beeped, making Sammi open them up while Tommy set the driers up. "And this isn't like you and Nikki situation, right?" Tommy asked Sammi as they closed the front load doors. 

Sammi raised an eyebrow to Tommy, jumping up onto the end table to sit. "What do you mean the me and Nikki situation?" 

"I mean be serious Sam, Nikki really isn't boyfriend material. I've known for some time now, and he's only had one chick that lasted longer than two months," said Tommy. 

"Nikki can be a good boyfriend if someone was as distant as he was," Sammi shrugged her shoulders with a giggle, Tommy following his sister. "But I thought about it, trust me, all we'd probably do is snort coke," 

"Okay so back to Vince. When are you going to talk to him?" Tommy asked 

"I know I have to at some point, I was kinda a bit of a bitch to him back on the bus," Sammi said, playing with the ends of her hair. 

"I don't think Vince will ever think you're a bitch. I understand being hurt, but since we're in tight living quarters, maybe you can rush the process," said Tommy. "I told him to fix his shit with you, so just give him a small chance. It's kinda pathetic seeing him look like a lost puppy," 

Sammi gave a pout, knowing for once Tommy was right. 'Guess now is a good time since his birthday is tomorrow," said Sammi. Tommy threw his hands up in the air with excitement, shaking Sammi by the shoulders. 

"Fuck, yes! Of course not gonna push you further, but just know you have to talk it out," Tommy said, hugging Sammi. Sammi playfully pushed Tommy away from her, a small smile on her lips

"Pretty sure you've pushed me enough not to protest," Sammi said, jumping off the table to open the first dryer. "Now help me fold your shit," 

* 

The craziness came from the backstage of the big venue. Stage and instrument techs ran up and down the dim white corridors. In one of the dressing rooms, Doc talked his life away on the phone with Elektra, writing down every numerical detail. Sammi walked into the dressing room, giving the black coffee Doc ordered. She could see the wrinkles on his forehead become deeper from this tour. He waved a thank you to Sammi, giving her the okay to check on the boys. Walking into the spacious dressing room, Sammi could see a mess already made in a short amount of time. Stepping further into the room, Sammi picked up the bottles on the floor and a spare change of pants. Nikki and Vince sprayed more hairspray into their hair, teasing it up to the sky. Tommy sat on the sofa next to Mick, tapping away on his lap to practice. Mick sipping on a water bottle then going back to his guitar. Sammi glanced down on the watch on her wrist. 

"Hey guys, you have about 30 minutes until your set," said Sammi, sitting down on the sofa between Tom and Mick. Vince glanced at Sammi in the mirror, trying to focus on finishing getting ready. Sammi closed her eyes for a moment, rested her head against the sofa. Nikki stood up from his spot as he walked over to Sammi, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Tommy froze in his place, looking at Sammi with wide eyes. In a quick snap, Sammi opened her eyes to stare Nikki down. 

"What's wrong, Princess, having a bad day?" Nikki asked, sipping on his drink. Sammi gave Nikki the bird as she scowled at him. Nikki raised an eyebrow to the girl, smirking her way.

"Can you stop?" Sammi said, getting up and hitting her shoulder against Nikki before leaving. 

"Nice job, Nik. Pissing off the little girl is always the best approach," Mick mumbled, lifting himself up from the sofa at a snail's pace. 

"How was I supposed to know she'd get pissed at me? I do it all the time," Nikki said, walking his way out of the room. 

"Man shut up. If she didn't fucking ask for it, don't fucking do it," Vince yelled out to him. Tommy stayed silent, looking toward Vince for a moment. 

"Relax, man. Don't stress yourself out," Tommy said, patting Vince on the back. Vince took a deep breath in then out, fixing the bandana around his head. "Let's just have a badass fucking show. Then we'll get to really celebrate," said Tommy, taking a grip onto Vince's shoulders with a goofy smile. Vince smiled for a moment, taking a swing of a vodka bottle not far from him. 

"You're right, T-Bone. Let's head out," Vince said with a dumb smile that matched his friends. 

* 

"We're Motley Crue! And thank you for having us tonight!" Vince yelled into the microphone, throwing up devil horns in the air getting a loud roar in return. He smiled brightly to the audience, hearing Tommy give the last beats of his drum. The boys ran off stage, sweating and breathing heavily. Vince chugs the bottled water given to him by a stage tech near him, wiping his face with a clean towel. Tommy and Nikki clung onto each other, stumbling down the corridor with adrenaline running through their bodies. Mick stayed quiet behind the rest, feeling a pain in his lower back but decided to remain silent. In the band's dressing room, Sammi fixed up the area to look a tad bit tidier. She could hear the boys coming down the hall in a roar, ready to burst through the door. Right on cue, Tommy kicked open the door, running straight to the pocket of his pants. 

"Coke party!" Tommy yelled out, pouring the baggie in his hand out onto the table and cleaning up like a vacuum. Nikki went for his own stash, being greedy with the drug even with a party growing around him. Almost a herd of people gather inside the backroom, getting beer starting to be comfortable. The room began filling up with smoke, from either cigarettes or something else. Sammi's eyes darted around the room, trying her best to sneak out with no one noticing. Out of the haze, Sammi found Doc talking to one of Ozzy's managers amongst the chaos. 

"Hey Doc, is there anything else you need me to do for the night?" Sammi asks, shoving her hands into her own leather jacket. Doc turned for a moment as he thought. 

"Well, the boys are off the stage. Don't think there's much they ask with booze in their system, so you're off the clock, Sammi," Doc said, patting Sammi on her shoulder. "Have some fun," 

"Thanks, Doc, I'll try," Sammi said as she mustered up a smile, turning on her heels to head outside. Pushing open the exit door, she felt the fresh air hit her cheeks and almost see her breath. Sammi rested against the cold brick wall, pulling a smushed pack of cigarettes from her pocket. She began patting all around her for the white lighter Sammi always used. Even after double-checking, Sammi mentally cursed at herself for losing it at this moment. 

"Need a lighter?" a voice said made Sammi jump, whipping her head to the exit door. Sammi jutted her jaw at Vince, seeing his small smile and lighter in hand. Vince was always the first to change from the guys, loose jeans and zipped up leather jacket. Sammi walked over to Vince slowly, putting her cigarette between her lips. Vince flicked the lighter to Sammi, smirking at the girl. "You know you don't have to go out in the cold to smoke in this place," Vince said, stealing a cigarette for himself. 

"Sometimes it's good to get a bit of peace and quiet while you smoke," Sammi said, taking in her first drag. "Besides it's not that cold for once," She leaned against the doorframe, breathing out into the open air. Vince stayed silent, smoking his cigarette with a coy smile and narrowed eyes to Sammi. Sammi would glance between the outside and the hallway, straining her ears to hear Ozzy on stage. Stepping onto her cigarette bud, Sammi finally looked Vince in the eye. 

"Wanna hit up a liquor store?" asked Sammi, "Tommy and I saw a store up the road," Vince smiled sheepishly, nodding as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Sammi peeled herself off the wall, leading their way down the alleyway. Vince followed from a distance, hoping not to set himself up for shit. The Kentucky city wasn't a place Motley would go on their own, but Vince quite enjoyed the small city life they had filled with country aesthetics. Sammi flipped her loose hair to the side, turning in the back of her to see Vince. "You can walk right next to me. I'm not gonna hurt you," Sammi said, stopping the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Oh really? Thought I had to keep 6 feet away from you," Vince said, standing right in front of Sammi. Sammi rolled her eyes playfully, picking up the pace again. "Come on, rockstar, it's two stores down," said Sammi. 

"Yes, Honey," Vince said, smiling when seeing Sammi give him the bird as she continued to walk. 

* 

In a dark open field right by the Ohio river, Sammi and Vince sat in silence only to wear the small city behind them. Sammi took a swung of her Budweiser bottle, looking at Vince from the corner of her eye. Vince folded the bottlecap between his fingers, dropping it into his empty bottle before grabbing a new one. Sammi scratched the side of her head, inhaling for a calm breath.

"Why were you so convinced I was gonna end up with Nikki? Besides coming from the obvious liar," asked Sammi, finally breaking the silence. 

Vince drank from his bottle, still staring out into the water. "Because every time I'd see you together, he'd made sure I was there to watch. He's a smug asshole if you haven't caught on already," 

"Yeah, you're not wrong about that. I've noticed it a bit more since being on a bus with you guys," said Sammi as she sipped her beer. "I just still don't get why you fucked Amanda of all people?" 

"Sammi, I fuck girls to get you out of my head… I only did it with Amanda because she offered hard, and I just snorted a bump," Vince mumbled, looking right at Sammi. Sammi slowly looked into Vince's eyes, almost scared for what was next. 

"Well, how has that been working for you?" Sammi asked

Vince chuckled dryly, "Not at all I can tell you that. I promised I wasn't gonna cross the little sister line, but you make it pretty difficult," 

"Athena and Tommy never told you to get away from me. They told Nikki I know that for a fact," Sammi said, raising an eyebrow as she finished her beer. 

"No, I promised to myself. I wouldn't want Athena or Tommy to get mad at me if I fucked shit up. Nikki doesn't care if he does," Vince said, throwing his empty bottle into the abyss. 

"You should've just been straight up with me," Sammi mumbled, running a hand through her hair. 

"Oh, me dragging you out of a club after kissing Nikki doesn't count as showing my intentions?" Vince asked sarcastically, chuckling when seeing Sammi's shoot daggers at him. "But you're right, and I'm sorry I fucking hurt you because of it. I guess I did fuck up, didn't I?" 

"Yeah, but I forgive you. I don't think I could stay mad at you forever," Sammi said, smiling at Vince. 

With a matching smile, Vince swung his arm around Sammi's shoulders, pulling her into his side. Sammi leaned her head on Vince's shoulder, opening a new beer for herself. They went back to silence, enjoying the presence of each other. After feeling some time go by, Sammi looked down at her watch to see midnight. Sammi pushed herself off of her, moving right in front of him as she sat on her knees. Vince wrinkled his eyebrows together and cocking his head to one side. Sammi stayed silent, pressing her lips tightly together, switching glances between Vince's eyes and lips. Before Vince could ask any questions, Sammi gently placed her lips into Vince, feeling her cheeks turn pinker than have been before. This caught Vince by surprise for a moment, his brain almost short-circuiting. When he could finally register what was happening, he cupped Sammi's cheek, kissing back with a pang of hunger. The kiss felt different to Sammi in comparison to others, in contrast to Nikki's. Nikki kissed Sammi almost with too much excitement and mess. Vince kissed Sammi softly but wanted more as if he's been wanting this for a while. Sammi liked how this felt, it didn't feel like she was doing something wrong like with Nikki.

Soon Sammi wrapped her arms around Vince's neck and straddled his waist, falling deeper into him as his hands rested on her hips. The slip of a tongue made Sammi pink cheeks turn red. After what felt like forever, Vince who pulled the two apart a bit, smiling at Sammi. "Happy birthday, Vince," Sammi whispered, giving Vince a peck on the lips again. 

"Thanks, sweetheart. I don't get a little extra gift," Vince said, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. Sammi's jaw dropped, playfully punching Vince in the shoulder, gaining a laugh from him. He kissed Sammi on the cheek and hugged her waist tight, making her giggle at his stupidity. "You're lucky you got a kiss," Sammi said, resting her cheek on the crown of the blondie's head. 

"So does this mean you like me?' Vince asked Sammi with a goofy smile. 

Sammi almost matched his smile, "Yes I like you, but since you apparently fuck up, let's just go with the flow on this one. Okay?" Vince nodded enthusiastically. 

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Vince said, kissing Sammi one last time for the night. 


	18. Miss Independent

_ "Do you guys even know if it's legal to blow up fireworks here?" Sammi asked, carefully looking at the uneven ground beneath her. She and the boys marched their way into an empty darkfield, forgetting where exactly they were. Nikki and Tommy each held three boxes of fireworks that grew in extreme levels of explosives. Mick and Vince carried two 12 packs of beer under their arms, trying not to trip on any potholes in the ground. Without looking at the ground for a moment, Sammi fell onto her knees as she yelped in fright.  _

_ "Careful, sweetheart," Vince said to Sammi, trying his best to help her with a little smirk. Sammi dusted off the dirt from her knees and smiled at Vince and Mick, who held their laughs. Nikki glanced back for a moment, cringing at the sight of Sammi and Vince. Once far away from the side of the road, Nikki dropped to the ground with the boxes, opening the most explosive first. "Shouldn't that one be the best for last?" Tommy asked, lowering to Sammi, who had a light ready for the cigarette between his lips. Tommy opened the other fireworks around them to have prepared. Mick and Vince put open the cases of beer near them for the show to begin _

_ "Shut it, Tom. I wanna blow this one up first," Nikki said, placing a narrow cylinder on the ground and adding two casings when it was only meant for one. Mick analyzed what Nikki was about to do, not getting a good feeling about it. Before anyone could say anything, Nikki lit up the two long wicks and ran fast. Tommy's first instinct, once hearing the hissing was grabbing Mick by his arm and running with his long legs. Vince's eyes went wide at the spark, immediately grabbing Sammi by her waist to throw her over his shoulder. She screamed in both excitement and fear, bouncing as Vince sprinted away towards the guys. In seconds, the fireworks blew up into the air, making the explosion almost deafen the boys and Sammi. As Vince placed her on her feet, Sammi's eyes went wide to the colors in the sky, becoming happy. It wasn't until a small spark of fire ruined the fun. Like a row of dominoes, all the surrounding fireworks blew up into the air, causing the air to smoke. Mick and Sammi exchanged worried looks to each other, until jumping at the sound of more explosions.  _

_ After 2 minutes of fireworks going off in a row, Sammi turned to see Nikki behind her, smiling like a mad man with Tommy. "You dumbass, we could've caught this whole fucking field on fire!" Sammi yelled, smacking Nikki in the shoulder. Nikki only began laughing even more with Tommy, leaning on his shoulder. "Oh loosen up, Princess, It was a fun few minutes," Nikki said, pinching Sammi's cheek. She moved away from him with wrinkles between her eyebrows, wrapping one arm around Vince's waist. "You're lucky the beer didn't catch on fire," Sammi yelled out to Nikki, walking away from him. Nikk huffed at the couple, glancing at Tommy for a reaction. "You're really not gonna question those two?" asked Nikki.  _

_ "They're doing their thing, and Vince hasn't been around a girl that ain't Sam, so I'm pretty good," said Tommy, shrugging his shoulders and joining the rest of his friends as he left Nikki alone. Nikki sucked his teeth for a moment, slowly walking with heavy feet. "Yeah, I guess…" said Nikki. Sammi passed bottles of beer to Vince and Mick, cringing at Vince opening the bottle with his teeth. "Vince! You're gonna chip a tooth!" Sammi yelled out with a laugh, gently touching Vince's mouth. Vince grabbed his girls' hands softly, pulling her in for a kiss in front of everyone. Mick eyed the two before looking over his shoulder to see Nikki sulk in the dark. Nikki bit the inside of his cheek hard, dragging his feet beside them as he grabbed a beer.  _

_ "Vince, stop making out with my sister," Tommy said jokingly, throwing pieces of grass at the two. The couple laughed along as Vince wrapped his arm around Sammi's shoulders.  _

_ "No promises, T-bone," said Vince.  _

** May 20th, 1984 **

In the bright morning, even with almost everyone awake, the bus stood quiet as they drove west. Mick sat in front with his feet up on the table and strummed on his acoustic guitar, popping in grapes every so often into his mouth. Doc at the booth table, scribbling on scattered papers from his briefcase. Nikki sat across from Doc, almost sulking in his seat as he looked out the window. He previously snorted a line to keep his mind off things, but so far nothing was working to take the edge off anymore. For once, Tommy slept the day away in his bunk after being awake 24/7 for almost the whole tour. In the far back of the bus, Sammi and Vince sat on the carpeted floor, huddled together in their own little world. Sammi giggled as Vince played her fingers, popping them one by one. These two have come to the point they didn't need to speak to be happy around each other. In Sammi's head, they were beating her pessimism of having feelings for Vince. The girl was on cloud 9 at the moment and felt everything was terrific. 

"We're an hour away from the bus park!" yelled Doc, snapping Sammi out of her little world. Sammi scuffs at the amount of time left on the bus, resting her head on Vince's shoulder. She rubbed her eyes in frustration and tried her best not to think about her last moments back home. Vince rested his cheek against the top of Sammi's head, lacing his fingers with hers. 

"Worried about going home?" asked Vince. He could feel Sammi nod against his shoulder, gently kissing her head. "You can stay at my place if you want. Be settled in before going into the belly of the beast," said Vince. 

Sammi pulled away from Vince, sitting against the wooden wall Indian style. "Thank you but I should head over there and talk to them. If I stall, it'll just make things tenser. I'm scared thinking they fucked with my shit," 

"I don't think Britney would do that. She was mad about you leaving but is she really that crazy?" 

Sammi thought for a moment, "Honestly, yeah she is. She almost got arrested for messing with her ex's car because he cheated on her when we were 17. So I wouldn't put it past her," Vince's eyes grew wide at Sammi, thinking of the ordinarily bubbly girl gone crazy. Sammi nodded with a focused unhappy smile, looking down at her hands. "And with Amanda in her ear I'm fucked," 

"Okay well then I'll go with you. I doubt you wanna drive over there by yourself anyway," said Vince, "I can just chill outside if you need me," Sammi smiled with a glimmer of happiness at Vince. 

"Thank you, I really appreciate it but it would be better if I went alone. I'll take you up on that staying at your place offer," Sammi said, dropping her head into her hands and letting out a long breath. Vince grew closer to Sammi, rubbing soothing circles on her back. The dread of her roommates grew and grew as she felt the ride come to an end. Not once in the months of tour has Sammi called Amanda and Britney. She put it on the back burner of her mind on what her new plan was going to be. She was still on a lease with the girls. She had furniture that belonged to her and was shared. She was out of a job now once tour was officially over, thankfully that paid well. Sammi for once didn't know what she was going to do with her life and that scared her. Her train of thought was interrupted at the sound of Tommy almost falling out of his bunk. He stumbled on his feet, trying to gain balance as he aimed for the bathroom.

"Vince, get your hands off my sister," Tommy mumbled, rubbing his forehead. Vince only threw the finger behind Tommy's back. Sammi smiled at the 'overprotective' role Tommy was putting on in front of Vince. 

"I know you're scared but you got this covered. You're a smart girl who figures shit out on her own. Something I love about you," Vince said to Sammi as she sat up again. Sammi raised an eyebrow to Vince. 

"Love?" Sammi asked with a shit-eating smirk. 

Vince shut his eyes tight, realizing what had come out of his mouth. "You know what I fucking mean, Sam. Do you want my help or not?" Vince said, trying to put on a harsh tone that only made Sammi laugh. 

"Yes please," said Sammi, giving Vince a kiss on the cheek before standing up in the bus aisle. She walked to the front of the bus, sitting right next to a silent Nikki and busy Doc. Nikki gave a quick glance to Sammi, sulking more than before. 

"Your little boyfriend finally let you go?' Nikki mumbled, biting on the nail of his thumb. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together at Nikki. 

"Vince isn't my boyfriend. And I'm here to talk to Doc," said Sammi, turning her attention to her boss. 

"Oh Vince did you hear that?! Sammi said you're not her boyfriend!" Nikki yelled to the back of the bus, seeing Vince come forward. 

"Still doesn't mean you can flirt with her," said Vince, kissing Sammi's head as he walked to the small kitchen. Sammi only rolled her eyes and fully paid attention to Doc. 

"Any last tasks you need me to do before we get home?" Sammi asked Doc, her eyes trying to see what all his paper was about. 

Doc finally came up for a fresh breath of air, thinking for a moment. "Well you could look at this for me," said Doc, pulling out a new document to Sammi from across the table. Sammi took a look at a full contract, squinting her eyes hard that almost gave her a headache. A part-time secretary position in the L.A offices of Elektra Records, where she'll be a professional. She wouldn't have to go job hunting again that would result in her folding shirts. She'd get paid pretty decent, a bit better than being an assistant. She would still be able to go back to school if she wanted. It was a perfect plan. 

"What's the fucking catch and why?" Sammi asked, looking up at Doc with a confused expression. 

"No catch, Sammi. You're just a hard worker with the boys these five months and I know I can't have you as an assistant forever. Especially after a recent development," Doc said, glancing over to Vince. "Elektra needs new faces for their office and asked around. It would be a good stepping stone for a young adult like yourself. I knew you were gonna look for a job after this," 

"And I'd just be at a desk all day?" asked Sammi. 

"If you're interested in more info, I can set up an interview next week. Simple as that," said Doc with his usual 'know it all' grin. Nikki grabbed the papers out of Sammi's hand, reading over the words as if he was a lawyer. 

"I strongly believe Sammi deserves more than what is written on this document!" said Nikki, pointing at the paper so hard he almost ripped it. 

"Shut it," said Sammi, laughing along.

"If Samantha does a good job, she'll get what she deserves," said Doc.

"Samantha. Guess I really am gonna be a professional," said Sammi

"I think you should do it, Sam. You're gonna need a way to find a new apartment," Vince said, sitting next to Mick while drinking a Pepsi. Sammi pouted at the idea of moving out from her condo as she was the reason they found the complex. 

"Yeah and you'll also still be on our ass when we're in the studio for our next album," Nikki said, smiling deviously to Sammi. 

"Great, I am forever your guys' babysitter, aren't I?" Sammi says, yanking her contract out of Nikki's hand, matching Nikki's smile.

"Well Tommy's your brother," said Nikki, "and dealing with Vince now," Nikki whispered into Sammi's ear right as Vince went to his bunk for the last time. Sammi glared at Nikki, playfully smacking his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Doc I really appreciate it. I'll be free for god knows how long," Sammi said with a smile. 

'Don't worry Princess, you'll be fine. Everything works out for you in the end doesn't it?" Nikki asked. 

"I can only hope so," Sammi mumbled, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Nikki glanced over the booth, checking if Vince was anywhere close to them. In a quick motion, Nikki kissed Sammi's cheek to then look at the window like nothing. Sammi closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her head as she got out of the booth. She could see Mick giving her a distinct look of caution as she walked away.

* 

"Oh god," Sammi mumbled under her breath as she saw both of Amanda and Britney's cars parked in front of the condo. She pulled into her empty parking space, turning off the ignition with a fear. Pushing the hair away from her face, Sammi inhaled sharply to calm her nerves down. "Just calm breathes, Sam. You can talk to them calmly like an adult. You will be fine," said Sammi to herself, getting out of the car. The walk to the door made Sammi's heart pound faster and faster, too scared of what to find. But maybe she was overreacting and everything was usual in her home. It wasn't until her keys to her front door didn't open up anymore that made her think the worst again. Sammi let out a scuff, bringing her fist up for a hard knock. No answer. Again she banged on the door faster until finally hearing the door unlock. Of course the first person she would see is Amanda. "Oh look a complete stranger!" said Amanda with a cocky grin.

"What the fuck?!" Sammi shouted to Amanda. 

Amanda raised an eyebrow to her roommate, not letting her into their home. "What's wrong, Sam? Not enjoying your new life?" asked Amanda. 

"Why the hell didn't my key open the fucking door?" Sammi asked, waving her keys in front of them. 

"Because you don't live here anymore so you can't open the door, simple as that!" Amanda said, about to close the door on Sammi. Sammi shoved her foot against the door, pushing Amanda out of the way to enter into the shared condo. 

"What the fuck are you on about? I gave you 5 months' rent before I left. How did you even get to change the lock?" Sammi yelled out, looking around the living room and staircase as Amanda shut the door. Soon she heard Britney come down the stairs cautiously. Sammi eyed her other roommate as she came down, shaking her head slowly. 

"It's pretty easy to request a new lock on your door in this complex. You just need to make up a perfect excuse," Amanda said, crossing her arms to Sammi. Britney stayed quiet on the last step of the staircase, not knowing what to say. 

"Amanda you can't just change the locks on me, as much as you don't like me right now. I still live here!" said Sammi. She could feel her blood boil but tried her best to remain calm for whatever nonsense was going to come her way. "And what about you huh? Are you just going to stay quiet the entire time I'm shouting?" Sammi asked Britney. 

"Sammi, we seriously didn't think you were going to come back. It's not like we were on good terms after," Britney said sheepishly, biting on the nail of her thumb. Sammi wrinkled her eyebrows to both of her roommates.

"What? We had a fight, but I'm still gonna be responsible for my share of the place," said Sammi. 

"Well if you were so responsible why didn't you call for anything?" asked Amanda sarcastically. 

"Because I didn't have to? I gave you all enough money to cover everything, I'm not gonna call you to tell you I'm in Ohio if I'm pissed," 

"Well you should have," said Amanda. 

Sammi rolled her eyes, "Okay now you're just picking a fucking fight. I wasn't even gonna come. I was gonna stay at Vince's," 

"Perfect! In that case you can say thank you when you head upstairs," Amanda said, hitting her shoulder against Sammi's as she walked to the kitchen. Sammi glanced back at Amanda with wrinkles between her eyebrows then glancing up at Britney. Britney remained quiet again, looking down to her hands. 

"What did you do with my shit?" Sammi asked, pushing past Britney up the stairs in a hurry. Right when reaching the second floor, Sammi saw boxes lined up in front of her bedroom door. Her eyes went wide, pacing to her bedroom door to find a completely empty room. All of the furniture she purchased herself was gone. Her school books and photos she arranged on her walls were taken down. The closet was officially empty, all the shoes and other things she left behind now in a box. Sammi looked around with her mouth slightly opened, looking back at her stuff in the hallway. None of the boxes were labeled, making her even more unsure of what they actually kept to give to Sammi. The tears welled up in her eyes, not knowing how to feel at this moment. Should she cry and run out of the condo? Or should she yell and be angry at Amanda and Britney. She chose the ladder. 

Sammi ran down the stairs in a flash, marching her way to the kitchen. "What is wrong with you two?!" Sammi yelled. Britney tried her best to make herself seem small, turning away to face the sink in the kitchen. "Where the hell is my furniture?! What makes you think you had any right to fucking go into my room and take down everything? I wasn't moving out. I never said I was moving out and you two fucking take it to the extreme." Sammi shouted, looking at Amanda and Britney with anger. 

"Well what are we supposed to do? Wait for you to come back as if nothing happened? You didn't tell us shit for months about leaving," shouted Amanda, getting up from her seat at the dining table. She walked over to Sammi, getting pretty close to her face. 

"Yes! Because guess what, I still paid for this fucking place and left extra money! You two dumbasses would've still been at your parents' houses if I didn't find this place," said Sammi. She frowned at Amanda and Britney, seeing both of them know she was right. 

"You still could've called us. At least me, Sammi. I thought we were closer than that," said Britney. 

"Then why did you yell at me when I left? You were in the wrong for fucking getting mad at me for something that didn't even involve you! Just admit that both of you are wrong for once in your life. All because I did something for myself," said Sammi. 

"What exactly do you mean by that, Samantha?" asked Amanda, crossing her arms. 

"For once since knowing you two, I made a decision that didn't involve your little whispers in my ear. Me wanting to go on tour with Tommy and the guys had nothing to do with you or Britney. Get that through your head," Sammi said, pointing her finger at Amanda harshly. Silence filled the air for a moment, the two girls not knowing what to say to Sammi. 

"I'm going to ask again. What did you do with my furniture?" Sammi slowly asked, looking between the girls. 

"We sold it," Britney mumbled, looking at the floor. Sammi closed her eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Whatever. Fuck you two, I'm done, Sammi said, turning on her heels and heading for the door. 

"You're not gonna get your stuff?" Amanda asked following Sammi with Britney next to her. Sammi faced the girls with a cold stare as she had her hand on the knob. 

"Oh I am but I'll just ask Tommy and Vince to pick it up. I'll have them also get my sofa. Good luck trying to pay everything for five months, you'll both need it. I never want to see your faces for a long time," said Sammi right as she opened the door and shut it hard. The tears filled her eyes as she walked to her car, getting a sense of deja vu all over again. Sammi wiped away the tear streaming down her face, reaching into her car. She took a deep breath before pulling out of the parking space. Sammi knew the one place she wanted to be and wanted to see. 

* 

Covina was always a quiet neighborhood compared to the part Sammi lived in. Sammi slowly drove down the street that led to her childhood house, keeping an eye out for any pedestrians. As she got closer to her home, she felt a bit disappointed to see no cars in the driveway until seeing Athena on the porch. Her older sister sat on the ground, lighting up a cigarette entirely by herself. Sammi's face lit up with happiness to see her favorite person. Athena's eyes widened at the sight of the impala, getting on her feet as Sammi parked her car. Sammi jumped out of the driver's seat, running right into Athena with open arms. Athena smiled like a little kid on Christmas, hugging Sammi tightly and giggling. 

"Oh my god I'm a shitty sister! I completely forgot you guys were coming back today," Athena said, placing the cigarette between her lips as she took hold of Sammi's face. Sammi matched her sister's smile, feeling a bit better. 

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure Tommy didn't even tell mama and dad we were coming back today," said Sammi. Sammi pushed off Athena's hands from her face, sitting down on the low step having Athena follow.

"Well mama just left for the supermarket and dad's still at work. Thinking they're gonna be happy to see their last little baby," Athena said, squishing Sammi's face together making them both laugh. Deep in her crossbody bag, Sammi pulled out a new pack of cigarettes, hitting the bottom of it for a moment. She pulled one out and lit it with Athena's lighter. 

Athena took a puff of her cigarette, "Alrighty little girl, what's been going on? I haven't really talked to you for almost two weeks," 

"Well I might not have to worry about being unemployed. Doc's gonna get me an interview to be a secretary at the Elektra office in the city," Sammi said, exhaling the tobacco smoke. 

"Damn, Sammi! Gonna be a little professional out there, don't worry, you'll get the job. You've babysat three men for five months, think you can handle being a secretary," Athena said. 

"Hopefully I get the job, or I'm even more screwed," said Sammi, looking down at her burnt cigarette. 

Athena scrunched her eyebrows at Sammi, taking the last drag of hers before putting it out. "What do you mean more screwed? What's happened?" 

"I am basically homeless at the moment due to shit friends," Sammi said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Athena. 

"Care to explain before I call Tommy to mess up a few cars?" said Athena in a stern voice. 

"Fucking Amanda and Brit changed the locks on me, moved all my shit out of my room into boxes, and sold all of my furniture that was in my room. So, so far I'm having the best welcome home party. Can't wait to see where the day takes me," Sammi said, resting her head on Athena's shoulder. Athena shook her head, scuffing at the thought of what Sammi just endured.

"Those fucking bitches. And I actually had little faith in that bubbly blonde. Is your stuff in your trunk?" asked Athena. 

"No I'm gonna need help to get my shit. I also have a sofa that freaking belongs to me," Sammi said, putting out her cigarette. "I was hoping Tommy and a moving van could get everything," 

"That's for sure, you are not seeing those girls ever again. Can they even afford to live there without you?" 

"No! I was the one that paid for about three bills, unlike them. I still managed to pay my side of the rent and plus go grocery shopping. Amanda and Brit are terrible with their money. I give them a month until they're forced to break the lease. You'd think I was the rich out of the three of us from how I was saving our asses," said Sammi, pulling out another cigarette. "And we all worked at the same place!" Sammi threw the lighter in back of them with force making Athena turn her head.

"Well think on the bright side of this shit situation. Pretty sure your life's way better than theirs right now. You got a good amount of money in your bank account from your new/kinda old job. You got to travel even if it was in a moving coffin. And you have a boyfriend, unlike those bitter brats! In my opinion way better than them," Athena said, trying her best to make Sammi smile. Sammi rolled her eyes at the sound of Athena calling Vince her boyfriend. She didn't know how to feel about that label just yet. 

"Vince is not my boyfriend, Athena," Sammi said, taking a huff. 

"Oh really? So what is Vince to you huh?" Athena asked with a coy smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

"Someone I'm seeing at the moment. Vince is an extra special friend that I have," Sammi said, trying her hardest to not giggle like a teenager. 

"Oh so that's what they're calling it these days. Extra special friend," Athena said, nodding her and tabbing her chin to think. She laughed at Sammi's little smile, noticing the change in just the word Vince being mentioned. "But seriously though how has that been going on?" 

"Honestly I'm shocked everything is going good. It's a bit awkward at times with Nikki when he's in a mood and doesn't bite his tongue. Other than that Vince is seriously surprising me," Sammi said, putting out her second cigarette. "I thought I was going to have to be a crazy jealous bitch when groupies are around him," 

"I knew Vince wasn't going to mess up with you once he got you. There is just something about you that makes Malibu Barbie wanna be classic boyfriend material," Athena said, chuckling to Sammi. 

"He's still a bad boy that can easily mess up especially with all the rock stars around him. I swear they all act like wild animals when they're either single or don't give a fuck about their girlfriends back home. You should've seen it, A, Nikki would flirt with the nastiest girls," 

"I can imagine. Tommy would NOT stop fucking talking about his scoreboard when he'd call me. It was so annoying," 

"Athena, I thought he was going to marry one that he met when we stayed in Miami. He is so bad!" Sammi said, giggling at their brother's antics. "He really needed a brother. Thank god he has the band,"

"Do you want my advice on boys?" Athena asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Sammi nodded. "Do not overthink what's going on with you and Vince. Just have fun with him because we're young and can act dumb if we want. But if he does anything dumb just tell me first and I'll straighten him out!" Athena said, pointing her finger to Sammi with her eyebrows raised. 

"Alright I'll take your advice to heart," Sammi said, crossing her heart. 

"Are you gonna sleep here or do you wanna crash at my place?" asked Athena. 

"No, I don't want to worry mama and dad. I already told Vince I was gonna sleepover at his place before we left," Sammi said, pushing the hair out of her hair. Athena wiggled her eyebrows at Sammi, getting a playful shove in return. "Shut it, Athena!" 

"I didn't say anything! You'll just finally get alone time with Vince after being in a metal coffin!" 

"You're so stupid. It must run in the family," 

"Sweetie, you still have the stupid even with those college classes," Athena said, poking Sammi's cheek.

* 

In a baggie t-shirt, Sammi threw herself on the red bedsheets of a queen size bed, to then look up and see a mirror on the ceiling. "Vince!" Sammi yelled, rolling her eyes rubbing her face with exhaustion. Vince walked into the bedroom of his apartment, with only loose shorts on. 

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Vince asked, lying next to Sammi. Sammi pointed up to the mirror, gaining a laugh from Vince as she cringed. "What? You don't like to look at yourself as you wake up?" Vince asked, pulling Sammi to his side. 

"Yeah that's totally the reason you have this mirror on your fucking ceiling," Sammi mumbled against Vince's chest. Vince chuckled, kissing Sammi on her forehead as he stared at her through the mirror. "When did you even get this thing?" 

"Right before we left. It's just a little fun thing to have. Don't worry about it," said Vince, turning on his side to face Sammi. "Feeling a bit better from this afternoon?" 

Sammi thought about it for a moment, moving her lips as she tried to make up her mind. "Yeah but I still hate it though. If they just packed up my things I wouldn't have been as hurt as I am. I saved so much money to buy everything myself because I wanted that independence and I wanted nice things. And it's just gone. I don't even care who came up with the idea, they're both bitches for doing it," 

"You are Miss Independent, don't worry about that. Things are gonna be great now. You can find a better apartment than that place. Make your own rules and not worry about pissing off roommates. Roommates are the fucking worst sometimes," 

"Oh like Tommy and Nikki?" Sammi smiled at Vince. 

"I care for the guys, I love them like my brothers, but I have no idea how you and A managed with Tommy," Vince said, making Sammi chuckle. 

"I hope you're right about everything turning out great," Sammi mumbled, closing her eyes to finally drift to sleep. Vince gave her one last kiss on the forehead, covering themselves with the duvet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all really enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading! <3


	19. Purple Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If can guess who the new characters are based off I'll give you a digital cookie   
Tumblr: @gothpanda

** July 1984 **

** ** "Number 325" someone announces from the inside of the advising office. Sammi rested her head against a bulletin board with inspiring quotes for students and reminders of the new semester. She looked down at her ticket, seeing 334 in bold black letters that made her groan in her seat. "Number 326 for Mrs. Stogger," the speaker said in the lobby of the academic building. Sammi looked around at the people waiting to speak to someone just like her, a mix of ages in the hall. People brought books to read or sketchbooks to draw, or had their friends pass the time. Sammi only carried her notebook that was filled with tasks to do at Elektra. In terms of school, she was officially alone. She read over what she needed to get done by the end of the week. She also flipped through to see what she needed to finally have a degree in her hands. She interrupted her train of thought when Sammi heard someone elegantly sit on the wooden chair next to her. Sammi glanced up from her notebook for a moment to find a familiar face. A tall slim girl with long brunette hair read through her journal, writing down at a fast pace. Sammi looked over at her scholarly sense of style, appreciating it from afar like always. Sammi went back to keeping her eyes to the front of her, trying to keep her mind occupied. 

"Oh hey, you're Samantha. The new secretary, right?" the girl said, making Sammi's eyes grow to her. She had a friendly smile to her, with soft dark eyes. Sammi smiled shyly at the girl, picking at her nails, and nodded. 

"Yeah, it's Sammi outside in normal life. And You're one of the interns at work?" said Sammi politely. 

"Of course, and yes, I'm Sabrina," said Sabrina, extending out a hand to Sammi, which she gladly accepted. "I didn't know you studied here. I thought you would've already graduated by now," 

"I almost was but decided to be adventurous and travel earlier in the year. I'm kinda surprised also to see you here. I've never seen you around on campus before," said Sammi. 

"Well that's because I just transferred from Sacramento, I really needed a change of scenery. I'm happy I have another familiar face to talk to while on campus," Sabrina said, putting her notebook in her messenger bag. 

"Honestly, me too. I would see you around the office but never got a chance to talk" said Sammi, soon seeing a long dark haired tan girl who looked as tall as Sabrina walk towards them. She threw her bag to the floor and dropped herself onto the chair next to Sabrina, gaining her attention. The girl looked like a full athlete, with toned arms and legs from whatever they did. She tossed her hair over to one side, fixing her grey tank top. 

"Hey S. Do you gotta wait long?" the tan girl said, peeking over Sabrina to see the small Samantha, knees tucked under her. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there! I'm Emma," the girl extended her hand to Sammi, gaining a smile. She tilted her head for a moment, trying to remember the small girl.

"Sammi. Um, have I seen you before?" Sammi asked, raising an eyebrow to Emma. 

"Yeah, we went to the same high school. You were on the volleyball team, right?" Emma asked, tying her shoelaces together. 

Sammi nodded, "Yeah I was, were you a grade below me?" 

"Correct on that, I was also on the swim team. You're one of Tommy Lee's sisters, right?" asked Emma

"Yep I am, now I'm getting that question asked a lot," Sammi chuckled along with the girls. 

"I'm sure you do. Since it looks like you know Sabrina, do you wanna go get a bite to eat after this? Unless you have other plans to do," Emma asked, Sabrina, smiling at Sammi to try and get her to say yes. 

"Totally!" Sammi said, in perfect timing for her number to be announced. 

** October 26, 1984 **

** ** Sammi and Sabrina walked down the halls of Elektra records, passing the records and plaques hung up on the walls. Sabrina held eight hot coffees while Sammi scanned at the multiple folders that were in her hands. Both of the young women entered an empty conference room, a long, mahogany table in the middle of the room. They placed each coffee with a folder on the office chairs, even matching the assigned names. 

"You don't have to stay for this meeting, do you?" Sabrina asked, throwing out the cardboard coffee trays into the trash.

"No, Mr. Harrison had let me go early. Em's heading to your place at 7, right?" Sammi asked, fixing her blouse a bit from any wrinkles and pushing up her glass from slipping off.

Sabrina nodded, adjusting her ponytail. "I don't know why she wants to go to this club so bad. She would not stop blabbing about it in class," 

"Because you've never had a night on the strip yet even though you've lived here long enough," Sammi muttered, peeking down the hallway. Soon a team of suited men appeared marched in unison towards the young women. Mr. Harrison, a man who was taller than everybody with every inch of hair white as snow stepped in first, seeing Sammi and Sabrina. He scanned the office, nodding in approval and patting them on the shoulders. 

"Thank you, girls, for the setup," Mr. Harrison said, rubbing his hands together. 

"You're welcome, Mr. Harrison," Both girls said in unison. 

"I would say you're free from being my shadow, Samantha. Have a good weekend for both of you," said Mr. Harrison, walking away to sit at the table's head. All eyes immediately went straight to him. Sabrina and Sammi smiled professionally at everyone, closing the door behind them on their way out. 

"Okay well, maybe I'm busy with stuff of my own? You haven't thought about that?" Sabrina asked Sammi, throwing her hands in the hair as the two walked to the rest of the office. They walked past all the cubicles of co-workers, some they've never even talked to since working at Elektra. Sammi passed Sabrina's desk, grabbing the water bottle she left there by accident.

"Studying doesn't really count if you're a walking encyclopedia, S," Sammi said, walking into the empty breakroom. She sat down by a big circular table, taking a sip of her water. Sabrina sat right next to her, grabbing an apple in the middle fruit basket.

"And what's wrong with wanting to study more?" Sabrina asked, sticking her nose in the air with pursed lips making Sammi give a tight-lipped smile to hold a giggle.

"Nothing, but it's healthy to breathe fresh air. Even if that fresh air just has a bit of tobacco smoke in the mix," said Sammi, checking her freshly done red manicure. "Plus, we deserve a little fun. Midterms ended, and I already know I did great so I'll just reward myself," 

Sabrina shrugged with a growing smirk on her face taking a bite of her apple. "Are we gonna meet up with your people?" 

Sammi looked up to think for a moment, "Athena said yes. Tommy is in love with Emma, so yes. Vince will go anywhere I'm at. If Nikki isn't in a mood, he'll come. And Mick isn't feeling so good. I dropped off some food at his place before work," said Sammi, holding five fingers to Sabrina. 

"Awe Tommy is so dumb to think Emma would love him back like that," said Sabrina, pouting out her lip like a sad child. 

"You don't mind that we're gonna be with them, right?" implored Sammi. 

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "No? They're all pretty cool, crazy beyond belief, but I still like them. Nikki seems like a tough nut to crack, though. And Emma seems to love everyone," 

"Awesome. I'm glad you and Em like everyone. For once I don't have to worry," 

"And you shouldn't. If I didn't like them, I probably would have only hung out with you at school or here. Plus, I like to see people go batshit crazy sometimes. It's like free front entertainment," Sabrina said with a smile. Sammi felt at ease with Sabrina's words, not worrying about the happiness and comfort of others on the Crue. "Oh, by the way, you're doing Em's hair," 

Sammi rolled her eyes, "At this point, she's gonna need to pay me to be her hairstylist," said Sammi, making Sabrina laugh.

* 

In the cozy warm apartment that was reasonably close to their college, the three girls looked in their bathroom mirror to get ready for their night. Sammi sprayed the last bit of hairspray into Emma's loose curled hair, running her fingers through it to make it perfect. Sabrina wiped any extra nude lipstick from the corner of her mouth, feeling happy with her look. Emma leaned closer to the mirror, smudging a bit of black eyeshadow on her waterline to make her bronze eyes pop. Sammi pulled down a bit of her low cut blue velvet dress, checking her rear in the mirror. Emma tied a thin white scarf around her flare blue jeans that matched her pink top perfectly. "Where'd you get the bell bottoms, Em?" asked Sabrina, adding a necklace that matched her white dress. 

"Found them at a garage sale! Pretty groovy even a decade later, right?" said Emma, walking out to put on her silver chunky heels in Sabrina's bedroom. Sammi smiled at Emma, spritzing some of Sabrina's perfume on her that smelled of crisp lilies from her nightstand.

"Okay, you ladies ready for the night?" asked Sabrina, clapping her hands together as she walked into her bedroom. 

"Someone seems finally happy to be going out," said Emma, bumping her hip against Sabrina with a smile. 

"I don't want to be a Debbie Downer for most of everything. Besides Sam was right, we should have fun," said Sabrina, grabbing her perfume from Sammi's hands to spray some for herself. "Do you when Athena was gonna start heading over to Purple Moon?" asked Emma. 

"No idea, but let's just wait and see when we get there!" said Sammi, swinging her black purse over her shoulder. 

* 

For being open for only two months, Purple Moon was the craziest club in all of West Hollywood.  _ Let's Go Crazy  _ blared throughout the two-story club with laser color lights jumping off the walls in the darkness. The three brunettes danced in the sea of people, bodies of strangers pressed up against each other. Sammi swayed to the beat of the music, feeling happiness around her already feeling the buzz of her drinks. As Emma looked out from the sea of people, her eyes grew with excitement when seeing three cool people. Athena, Nikki, and Tommy pushed their way to meet the girls. Nikki had a growing discomfort with this crowd, unlike Tommy loving the music. Athena turned Sammi around, engulfing her in a big hug with a smile on both faces. 

"This place is so cool!" shouted Athena, giving hugs to Emma & Sabrina as she danced around the sea. Tommy hanged his arm around Emma's neck, kissing her on the cheek while Emma shifted her gaze to the girls. Sammi couldn't help but look past Nikki in hopes of finding a shaggy-haired blonde with them. She hugged Nikki, tip-toeing to his ear. "Where's Vince?" Sammi shouted, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

"Your boyfriend didn't like the idea. Wanted to hang out with our friend Razzle," Nikki shouted, shrugging his shoulders. He eyed Sammi up and down, wrapping his hands around her waist. "You look beautiful. Didn't think a girl your size could feel up a dress like that," Nikki smirked, pulling Sammi into him. Sammi dropped her shoulders, slightly pushing away from Nikki. Athena grabbed Sammi's hand, twirling her around as the music changed to another upbeat song. Sammi glanced over to Nikki's discomfort, seeing him find his way to the crowded bar with Tommy behind him. Sammi tried her best to dance with the girls around her, but she couldn't remove the disappointed look on her face. 

"You okay?" Sabrina asked, leaning down to Sammi. 

Sammi shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah… Just wish Vince would've come," 

"Ignore it. Go get a drink and relax," Sabrina said, turning Sammi on her heels to the direction of the bar. Sammi smiled as she walked away from the dancing girls and passed the sweaty bodies. She squeezed between Nikki and Tommy on the bar, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. 

"Here Sam, have my drink and smile!" Tommy shouted, hanging his arm around Sammi's shoulders and slid her a random cocktail. Sammi smiled, taking a sip of the drink and wrenched at the taste of the alcohol. It was more potent and something that could get anyone drunk fast. It was precisely what Sammi needed for this night. As Tommy disappeared into the sea to find his new favorite girls, Nikki sipped his drink, eyeing Sammi with the color lights bouncing off her. 

"Really didn't think you'd let a guy ruin your night," Nikki whispered loudly into Sammi's ear, making her turn to his direction. Sammi sipped the random drink, thinking about Vince. "Wanna head upstairs? Fewer people to be annoyed by," Sammi looked over her shoulder, seeing all their friends enjoy their time together. Sammi thought they wouldn't miss her if she went away with Nikki. She nodded to the bassist getting a smirk and a hand to hold as he led them through the crowd. The second floor was designed mostly to be a balcony with some space to dance for overpacked nights. Even with a 'do not cross' sign up, Nikki and Sammi sneaked up the dark brick stairway. Dropping herself onto a small leather loveseat, Sammi laid her legs in Nikki's lap as she downed the rest of the strong drink. From the second floor, the music wasn't loud in comparison, seeing no speakers around them. Nikki rested one arm on the loveseat's head and the other playing with Sammi's heel strap. The two stared silently at each other for a moment until Sammi felt Nikki's hand rise up her leg. She tossed her legs off him, sitting up straight while lowering her dress a bit. 

"You're good, Nikki?" Sammi asked, feeling the buzz of alcohol go to her head and batting her eyes. 

"I am now that I'm with my best friend," Nikki slurred, draping an arm around Sammi and pulling her to his side. Sammi chuckled and rolled her eyes, dropping her head back. "What? You don't believe me?" Nikki asked. 

"Do you make out with all your best friends?" Sammi smirked at Nikki. Nikki scuffed at Sammi, taking the rest of his drink. "If I am then thanks," 

"My ass wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, unlike some people," Nikki said, raising his eyebrows for a moment. Sammi's smile went away from her face, looking out at the balcony in front of them. 

"Fucker should've told me he didn't want to come," Sammi mumbled under her breath, picking out her cigarettes from her purse. "He really just said he didn't like coming to a fucking club?" Sammi asked, lighting the tobacco stick. Nikki nodded, making Sammi roll her eyes and checking around to see no one catch them up there. 

"Yeah, I think he was gonna show Razzle the Tropicana on Hollywood Boulevard. Apparently, that ain't got that in England," 

"So he wanted to go see half-naked girls basically 10 minutes away from me? That's fucking nice," Sammi spit out with annoyance, blowing smoke into the atmosphere

"But hey you like that so you gotta deal with the rockstars. A nice boyfriend," said Nikki, pulling out his stash from his back pocket. He poured a short chunky line in the back of his hand, snorting it like a healthy routine. Sammi looked over to Nikki, biting her lip for a moment as her eyes shifted to the drugs. Nikki could see the curious little face Sammi had one, making him smile mischievously. Nikki poured a bit more on his hand, not even needing to say a word for Sammi to understand. She closed one nostril and snorted the chunky line, feeling the string hit her. She hadn't done drugs since the beginning of the year, and her body was already feeling it. Her eyes began to water, making Sammi pinch the bridge of her nose to stop any tears. Nikki snorted some more before finally moving back into the loveseat. 

"And then he fucking asks why I still keep a distance!" Sammi shouted, flicking her bud into the dark corner. "Next time you all are on tour, you better keep an eye out for me on him!" Nikki chuckled at Sammi, slowly getting closer to her. All of a sudden, Sammi jumped up onto her feet, almost losing balance as she pulled Nikki up from the sofa. Nikki felt immediate dizziness from the sudden movement, ultimately colliding against Sammi. He hung onto her waist, seeing her face so close yet so far away. Sammi slightly moved away from Nikki, trying her best to maintain distance. 

"Come on, let's go back dancing!" Sammi shouted, pulling Nikki by the hand as they stumbled down the stairs. Nikki tried his best to feel comfortable, happy the coke was making a bit of an effort in doing so. The crowd felt bigger to Nikki now, unsure if it was always like this while pushing past everyone. Sammi was oblivious to her surroundings, just trying her best to find their friends. Nikki let go of Sammi's hand for a moment, holding a tight grip onto her waist, trying his best to not lose her. Sammi didn't react, she felt great and happy, and being with people she loved made her more comfortable. Sabrina could finally see Sammi and Nikki again, making their group yell with excitement. Alcohol filled in their systems with possibly a mix of drugs could help any situation for this night.

* 

"Why is food so much better when you're buzzed?" asked Emma, tossing a tater tot into the air and catching perfectly into her mouth. Athena, Sammi, and Tommy clapped alongside Emma as the six of them all sat together in a dark red restaurant. The Rainbow Bar and Grill, where girls offered blow jobs right as they saw Nikki and Tommy. Of course, they wanted to be one ounce respectful and turned the offer down just to have a bit to eat. Sabrina rolled her eyes with amusement, sipping on her orange soda while Nikki chugged a small whiskey bottle. 

"Because carbs love alcohol. It's a science I can't explain," said Athena, chewing on a chicken tender. 

"We probably burned all the food we ate today from dancing, so eat up," said Sammi, glancing at Nikki right beside her. "You're not hungry?" 

Nikki draped his arm around the young girl's shoulders, stealing a french fry from her plate. "I might be hungry for something else," Nikki winked, making Sammi only chuckle and stuff another french fry into his mouth. Sammi squinted her eyes to Nikki's other arm, trying to see the red mark in the dark. 

"Hey did you go to the doctor or something? What's with the marks?" asked Sammi, almost grazing her finger before Nikki winced away from her.

"Don't worry about it, Princess," said Nikki. 

"Be careful, Sixx. Remember Sammi has a boyfriend now," said Tommy, flicking Nikki's ear with a dumb giggle. 

"Yeah, who would rather see a mud wrestler with his other friends than me," said Sammi, feeding another fry to Nikki. 

The girls around them all raised their eyebrows to Sammi, confused, and surprised by the thought of Vince's decision. Tommy shot a dagger look at Nikki, hitting his leg under the table as a form of communication. Nikki only shrugged his shoulders and took a bit of what was left on Sammi's plate. 

"You mean that mud strip club up on boulevard?" asked Sabrina, pointing out towards the window in the direction of it. Sammi nodded as she took a sip of her cocktail. "Okay now, your sour face makes sense," 

"Damn didn't think Vince would piss you off that fast," said Athena, turning her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder. As if by magic, Vince and a long-haired British man wearing a top hat stand right in front of the group's booth, holding drunken smiles. They both had drinks in their hands, almost already finished. Sammi pursed her lips at Vince, looking away to see Tommy quiet and glancing at everyone. 

"Oh, Vince! Razzle! How were the mud wrestlers?" shouted Nikki with a smile on his face, not bothering to move away from Sammi. Vince's smile soon disappeared as he looked at Sammi's scowling at him with a glare. 

"Oh, it was great! I never knew America could be like this!" said Razzle, his thick accent, making it hard for some to understand in their intoxicated states. He hung onto Vince, happy as a child in a candy shop. "Hey, youse are some gorgeous women. What are you all's names? Especially this dark-haired beauty," said Razzle, kissing Emma's hand only to make her cringe. Sabrina and Sammi covered their mouths to hold in their laughs to Emma's discomfort. 

"I'm Emma. This is Sabrina and the girlies over there are Athena and Sammi, Tommy's sisters," said Emma, yanking back her hand from Razzle's grip. Razzle raised an eyebrow to Emma, smirking down at her. 

"How do you do, I'm Razzle. A nice gentleman from England who would adore any woman like yourself," said Razzle. 

"Yeah well… no thanks. So Vince, how was your night?" asked Emma, tilting her head. 

"Um, it was good. Listen, Babe, can we go for a smoke outside?" asked Vince, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket. Sammi shared knowing glances between Emma and Sabrina, motioning them to let her out of the booth. Sammi gave an icy look to Vince, heading straight for the door. Nikki kept a smirk as his eyes followed Sammi, shrugging to Vince. As the two walked out, Razzle sat next to Emma as he tried to put on the charm. Athena and Tommy eyed the couple walk away, slowly growing with worry. 

"You know if you didn't want to hang out with me, you should've said something when I called you," said Sammi, crossing her arms as she faced Vince outside the busy sunset strip. 

"It's not that I didn't wanna hang out, Razzle came by my place all of a sudden, and I couldn't say no. Come on, Sammi, don't be mad at me," said Vince, wrapping his arms around Sammi's waist and leaving soft pecks on her cheek and neck. Sammi only pushed him away from her, clenching her jaw at Vince. "I didn't fucking do anything! You're really gonna be pissed I saw chicks?" 

"Yeah because your dumbass didn't fucking tell me! Nikki said you didn't want to come! Besides, I never liked seeing other girls before I got with your ass!" shouted Sammi, about to walk away from Vince until he got a hold on her arm. 

"Oh really, Nikki told you that? And you also don't think I could be mad at you for having Nikki's arm around you? Do you really think I like seeing that? You're gonna believe him?" shouted Vince, looking right into Sammi's eyes. 

"Tommy fucking hit Nik when he ratted you out, just fucking admit it," slurred Sammi, looking past Vince instead of giving eye contact. Right away, Vince was able to see Sammi's pupils bigger than usual, making her eyes almost black. "Are you high?" asked Vince. Sammi yanked her arm out of Vince's grip, almost stumbling onto the concrete. 

"So what if I am? Are you going to be more 'pissed' at me now," said Sammi, scowling at Vince. Vince scuffed at Sammi, shaking his head as he looked away from her. 

"Why do you keep doing coke?! Why do you keep listening to Nikki?!" hissed Vince, stepping right into Sammi's face. 

"Oh shut the fuck up about Nikki giving me some coke, it's getting old. You can't say shit if I want to get high. Because I'm pretty sure if we went a fucking drug clinic, you'd be way worse than me," slurred Sammi, trying once again to move away from Vince. 

"Oh don't give them that, Sammi. We're both two completely different people when it comes to that shit," said Vince, wrinkling his eyebrows together in a frown. 

"Oh really? Because last time I checked, I'm a rockstar's girlfriend who works at a record company," said Sammi, returning to her icy stare. "Just admit you're wrong for leaving me hanging for some big tit bimbos, and we can go back inside," 

"No, I'm not gonna fucking apologize. From the looks for it, you and Nikki seem to have gotten close like always tonight. Pretty sure if I asked A, she'd tell me," said Vince, matching Sammi's face. 

"You've got to shut up about Nikki and me every single time I'm around him. If you didn't want us without you, you would've fucking come!" said Sammi. 

"Fuck this, I'm out of here. Tell Nik and Tom they can take care of Raz, and call me when you're done being fucking stubborn," said Vince, shaking his head and beginning to head down the strip. 

"In that case might as well find a new girlfriend!" yelled Sammi at Vince, glancing around at some of the people staring right at her. She combed her fingers through her hair, marching back inside as the heels of her shoes clunked on the wooden floor. Walking closer to her table, she could see Emma had already moved away from Razzle and closer to Athena. Everyone reacted like foxes, turning their heads as soon as they saw Sammi come over. 

"Where's Vince?" asked Athena, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

"Gone. Stubborn ass didn't wanna say sorry," said Sammi, holding out her hand to Nikki to retrieve her purse. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna head home, it's getting late anyway," 

"Wait, do you want us to come with you? We could crash at my place if you want, Sam," said Sabrina, looking up at her as she glanced over to Emma. 

"Only if you two want to, I don't want to ruin your guys' fun," said Sammi. 

"Trust us, Sam, you aren't. Do you wanna head with us, Athi?" asked Emma, smiling playfully to the other girl beside her. 

"Athi?" asked Tommy, frowning at the two girls. 

"Totally if Sammi's in a mood. Later boys. It was nice to meet you, Razzle," said Athena, sliding out of the rounded booth and waving toward the English man. 

"You boys have fun tonight, don't get too crazy without us," said Sammi, passing air kisses to all the men. 

"Goodbye loves, hope to all your pretty faces very soon," said Razzle, smiling happily at everyone. Sabrina chuckled along with Razzle, hooking her arm around Sammi's.

"Get home safe, ladies. Take some Advil, Princess," said Nikki, finishing his drink and motioning for another to the waitress. 

"We will," announced Sammi as all the girls headed to the strip, feeling the California breeze hit them right away. The four girls trailed down the street, Athena trying her best to haul a cab for them. Sammi suddenly felt the lows of her high go away, developing a headache with all the noise around her. She leaned on Sabrina for support, trying her best not to look suspicious to Athena. 

"What's it gonna be, my place or yours?" asked Sabrina, glancing at Sammi. 

"Mine. I have PJs to spare for you all," said Sammi, crawling into the small backseat of the cab.

"What did you tell Vince while you were arguing?" asked Athena to Sammi, looking over the two girls. 

"To find a new girlfriend because I'm not gonna say sorry for being around Nikki," mumbled Sammi, leaning her head on the window and shutting her eyes. Athena, Emma, and Sabrina all exchanged looks almost trying to read each other's minds. 

"Well, in that case, tomorrow morning should be fun,' said Emma. 

"Yeah, I doubt I'll see his ass tomorrow," mumbled Sammi.

** One week later  **

A knock on the door surprises Sammi, looking up from her pile of books on the small dining table. She checks the watch on her wrist, wondering if it could be Athena fresh out of work. The knocks got a bit stronger, finally made Sammi walk over and look through the peephole. She immediately rolled her eyes, swinging the door open with a hand on her hip. In the hallway stood a sheepish Vince, holding a dozen red roses. He didn't look right into Sammi's eyes, only extending his arm to pass on the flowers. 

"That's it? You're not gonna say anything?" asked Sammi, crossing her arms and scowling at her boyfriend. 

Vince scuffed, scratching his head before straightening up. "I'm sorry for going out and not telling you. And I'm also sorry for being a jealous little bitch," 

Sammi unexpectedly chuckled at Vince, calling himself a bitch, taking the roses out of his hand. "I'm sorry for being stubborn and telling you to find a new girlfriend. I hope this isn't your way of telling me you did," said Sammi, smiling carefully at Vince. He walked into the apartment, engulfing Sammi in a tight hug, happy to feel her accept it. 

"I don't think I'd call anyone my girlfriend if I fucked this up," said Vince, kissing Sammi with such love. "I know I can't get mad at you wanting to have a little fun like me or be around my friends. I just like to see you still be the same Sammi as I met," 

"Vince, I'm gonna be okay, but I do love that you care. It really does mean a lot. Besides, that was my first high since the beginning of the year, I'm not gonna go crazy," 

"And you're right, you're a grown adult who is way more responsible than most of the people my age I know combined. Also, my house is getting a little lonely without you," said Vince with an adoring smile. 

"Well, that's what happens when you buy a mansion for one person that's also drastically far away from me," 

"So we're good? We can go out tonight and head over to mine?" asked Vince, wrinkling his eyebrows together in worry. Instead of a verbal answer, Sammi kissed Vince deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Yeah we're good, dumbass…" muttered Sammi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to leave a comment! c:


	20. Redondo Beach

** December 8th, 1984 **

** Redondo Beach, California **

In the sky above, a purple hue cast over the dark shore that began changing into nightfall. Every modern mansion turned on their front lights, preparing for a quiet evening for some if they weren't rockstars. A trail of expensive sports cars drove down the one way street in search of Vince's all-white mansion. The music could already be heard from two houses down, but those neighbors wouldn't mind as they were gone. Musicians and groupies quickly filled the large home, gathering around in groups between the kitchen to the outside pool. Sabrina sat on the kitchen island, chit-chatting with a handsome dark-haired man that seemed to have the same level of intelligence as her. Emma and Athena sat secluded from everyone around, sitting on the outside bench that made everything quiet around them. Athena would twirl the ends of her light brown hair around her fingers, hanging on to every word Emma said. 

In the master bedroom, Sammi grabbed her new bottle of Yves Saint Laurent perfume and sprayed it at the nape of her neck. She tied a high knot down from her white button, showing a bit of skin between her top and tight red leather skirt. Clipping together a brand new gold bracelet on her wrist, Sammi smiled in approval in the long mirror, happy with her look. Vince never gave Sammi enough time to prepare her outfits when he wanted to throw a party, getting into the habit of leaving her party clothes behind. This was another example of that, but the party just seemed a bit off in her. She didn't know what was in her, but Sammi tried to repress it for the night. 

Almost all of Motley stayed on the long white sofa that played right in the middle of the room. Tommy poured a drink for himself while Razzle thought for a moment, "Who do you think would love me? Emma or Sabrina?" asked Razzle. Tommy only chuckled at the English man. Mick felt a sharp pain in his lower spine as he tried to grab his drink from the glass coffee table. Nikki couldn't bother to notice, licking clean a bag of coke seeing Tom Zutaut eye him like a scared little boy. Nikki only smirked and raised an eyebrow to him, not saying anything. 

"You okay there, Mick?" asked Tommy, finishing off a glass of champagne. 

"Yeah… my back hurts from carrying this band every single day," groaned Mick, looking ahead to see Vince chatting with a blonde woman he remembered from the Tropicana. Of course, Vince kept his space, but Mick could see the blondie bimbo smiles they both had. Nikki followed Mick's gaze, turning a playful smirk grimmer. 

"Hey Mick," said Nikki, "Are you in the band?" he said mockingly, pushing his pecs together to imitate a woman.

"What the fuck do you think," said Mick, laughing along with Nikki at Vince still flirt with a different woman. Nikki tried to repress his laugh as Sammi walked right next to the blonde girl, trying her best to seem okay with Vince. 

"Hey, have you met my girl Sammi. Wanna have a threesome," said Tom, trying his best to laugh along and be one of the guys. Nikki and Mick immediately became silent, Nikki raising an eyebrow to the goofy young record manager. 

"Tom, what the fuck is wrong with you, man? That's Sammi, our girl and Tommy's little sister. That's fucked up, man!" said Nikki sternly, seeing Tom turning worried. "Ah, I'm just messing with you!" shouted Nikki, lightly hitting the young man's sides. Tom relaxed a tiny bit, cracking a smile slowly. "But don't be a dick, man. It's Sammi, we care about her. She's special," 

"Don't be a dick, Zutaut," groaned Mick, crossing his arms over his chest like a mummy and laying further into the sofa. Nikki looked ahead of him, hearing Vince called the woman Sharise and seeing Sammi wanting to leave the conversation. He was able to grab her attention, focusing a smile on Sammi. Nikki wanted to only get up from his seat and grab Sammi to get the hell out of Vince's house. Unfortunately, he didn't and grabbed the whiskey bottle in front to take a swing. Sammi stayed silent as the puffy haired blonde spoke straight to Vince, noticing an accent she couldn't pinpoint. Instead of speaking up, she kissed Vince on the cheek and walked away as Sammi headed to the kitchen. Sammi pushed the hair that fell on her face, politely smiling at all the guests in Vince's house. Walking into the kitchen, she could see Sabrina tonguing down the handsome guy. Sammi huffed under her breath, pouring a glass of champagne and aiming to lift her spirits. 

Athena paraded into the big white kitchen, having a smile on her face as she leaned over the island to grab another drink. Her smile flipped upside down as she saw Sammi lost in thought. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Athena. 

"Vince is talking to some bimbo, and they look a little too close. He almost didn't even acknowledge me," muttered Sammi, drowning herself in more alcohol. 

"That doesn't mean anything. Vince is a social butterfly, you know that. Let's just have some fun!" said Athena, grabbing her little sister's hands with a big smile. 

"Why are you so happy? You got a little nose candy in you?" asked Sammi, raising an eyebrow. Athena only straightened her shoulders with a more subtle smile on her lips. 

"No, I just can't be happy without anything?" asked Athena. 

"Oookay whatever you say, A," said Sammi, grabbing a refreshed glass of champagne before walking back into the living room. She could see Mick wander into the backyard where the beach began, unable to make him out as he disappeared. As Sammi sat down on the edge of the sofa, Tommy dropped himself right next to her out of nowhere. 

"Hey Sam, you gotta help me!" said Tommy, glancing past Sammi 

"Help you with what?" asked Sammi, scrunching her eyebrows together at Tommy. 

"You see that blonde girl outside by the railing? In the white dress?" asked Tommy, almost whispering right in Sammi's ear, "Don't make it obvious you're looking!" 

Sammi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, what about her?" 

"She's from a TV show, right? What's the freaking show called? I know her names gotta be Heather," said Tommy, beginning to bite his nails in anxiety, almost making Sammi laugh at him. 

Sammi repressed her smile, a light bulb turning on in her head. "She's from  _ The Fall Guy _ , tell her you to love that show. Her names Heather Thomas," 

"That's the show! Thanks, Sam!" said Tommy with excitement, kissing Sammi on the cheek. He strutted out to the backyard, yanking a drink out of a girl's hand as he passed her. Sammi only shook her head, silently praying Heather Locklear doesn't throw a bottle at Tommy. As she watched the exchange, Sammi felt Vince take hold of her hand, snapping her head to him. 

"Hey babe, I'm gonna get some more beer," said Vince, almost slurring his words. Sammi's eyes widened, following Vince out the door as he pulled her. 

"Vin, are you sure that's a good idea? We already have enough booze to last for two days," said Sammi, digging her heels into the ground to stop Vince. The blondie wrapped his arms around Sammi's waist, giving a sloppy kiss on her lips. Vince could feel the tense muscles of Sammi, slowly rubbing his hands on her back. 

"Vince you've been drinking. I don't think you should drive. Please, can you just ask someone else to go get more beers?" whispered Sammi, knitting her brows to Vince with sad eyes.

"Babe, I'm fine. The liquor store isn't even that far from here, I'll be fine in a flash. Then maybe you and I can sneak upstairs for a little alone time," said Vince, kissing the nape of Sammi's neck. 

"Just get back soon, please," mutter Sammi, kissing Vince one last time. Vince smiled at her before grabbing his keys on the clean ashtray. 

"Razzle, you coming!?" shouted Vince as he walked out of the house. Sammi turned her attention to the sound of footsteps coming downstairs, seeing an intoxicated Razzle. 

"Twice today already, mate! Oh, sorry about that, love. Didn't see you there," slurred Razzle, taking off his ribboned top hat and gently placing it on Sammi with a smile. He trailed behind Vince like a happy schoolboy who was ready for an adventure. Sammi bit her lip as she leaned against the front door frame, seeing the red Pantera speed out of the driveway into the streets. "Yeah. Love," 

She rubbed her hands together, having her earlier feeling grow more worrisome. Sammi adjusted the hat, slowly dragging her feet back to the party. Everyone around her appeared to be having a great time. Nikki was only another person who stood out, arms crossed, and bouncing his leg as his eyes just darted around the room. Sammi sat next to him, noticing that even her presents couldn't snap him out of his train of thought. She put Razzle's hat on him and finally made him react in confusion that made Sammi laugh. 

"Can I help you?" asked Nikki, putting on a fierce guy look that cracked with Sammi's laugh into a smile. 

"No, I've had this weird feeling all day," said Sammi, hugging a pillow close to her. 

"This is your way of telling me you're spawning a Vince baby?" groaned Nikki, taking off the tophat. He placed it back onto Sammi, smiling at her pretended look of annoyance. 

"I'm not pregnant, I'm just not in the mood for a party. Sometimes it just gets on my nerves when Vince never tells me anything," 

"Well, next time tell blondie you'd be at home watching Dynasty. It doesn't hurt to have time away from us. I know we can be a handful," smirked Nikki 

"Hey speaking of blondies, do you happen to know who the girl Vince was speaking to?" asked Sammi, raising an eyebrow.

"Some Tropicana girl we've seen around there. I don't know anything else," 

"Of course she is…" mumbled Sammi, looking down at her nails. 

* 

After two hours of no one yelling through the front door with beers in their hands, Sammi's worrying grew and grew. She'd glance towards the front almost every second, unable to hear what Sabrina or Emma were saying to her. The party began dying down with only a few people scattered around, not feeling like the house would explode. Her thoughts came to a halt as she could see police cars' flashing lights illuminate in the driveway. Suddenly two police officers slowly walked into the home, looking for a somewhat sober person to speak to. Sammi stood up her seat, dreadfully stepping towards the intimidating men. 

"Hello, are you the owner of this house?" asked a tall officer. 

"Um, no, my boyfriend owns this house. Is everything alright? We were too loud?" asked Sammi. 

"What is your name?" asked the other officer

"Sa-Samantha…" 

"Okay, Samantha, we're going to need your full attention right now. There has been an accident caused by Vince Neil, the driver, and the owner of the car. Another vehicle was involved, causing multiple people to be injured. I'm sorry to say this, but his friend in the car with him didn't make it," said the officer, trying his best to seem remorseful. Sammi stood frozen, staring at the two men and almost feeling the room go silent. She turned back, seeing Athena and Tommy slowly make their way to her. 

"Wha-wha-what? Wha-wha-what about Vince? I-I-Is he okay?" asked Sammi, blinking rapidly as she felt her heart begin to race out of her chest. 

"He's currently at a hospital near the scene but is under police custody. Once he is cleared for injuries, we will have to transfer him to the county jail for his friend's death. Do you understand the severity, Samantha?" said the tall office. Right as she felt Athena's hand on her back, Sammi broke down in her sister's arms, a flood of tears running down her face. Her chest grew heavier and heavier, letting out gasps and tried to control her breathing. 

Once the officers left, Tommy walked out into the middle of the living standing on the glass coffee table. "Everybody out! Everyone get the fuck out of here! Tom, go call Doc right now and tell him what happened. Sabrina and Emma, check upstairs for anybody. Nikki, go find Mick!" yelled Tommy, almost pulling his hair out. 

"You don't tell me what the fuck to do!" shouted Nikki

"Vince is going to jail, and Razzle's dead! I don't care who I am, go find Mick!" cried Tommy, lowering right to Nikki's level. Nikki let out a scuff, almost breaking the glass door open as he went outside. Athena sat Sammi down, trying her hardest to calm her hysteria down. "Sam. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna fix this. Doc will fix this okay?" said Tommy, soothing Sammi with so much effort. 

"Razzle's gone, Tommy. No one can fix that…" gasped Sammi, crying harder. Sabrina and Emma kneeled in front of Sammi, looking back at the Bass siblings with a worry. 

** December 15th, 1984  **

** ** In the massive black king-sized bed, Sammi gradually opened her eyes to see the spot next to her occupied by Athena lightly snoring. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands, feeling how puffy they still were with bags under them. As Sammi stared up at the ceiling, everything suddenly hit her like a rock, tears swelling in her eyes again. She covered her mouth to withhold a shaky breath, shutting her eyes tight. Sammi was able to contain herself right as she heard Athena stir next to her. 

"Morning… how long have you been up?" muttered Athena, stretching her back like a cat as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. 

"Not long. I've just been here thinking quietly," mumbled Sammi, bringing the thick blanket up to her chin. 

"You've been doing that the past couple of days. I'm here when you need to talk, Sam, you can't bottle it up," said Athena, sitting up against the headboard. 

"I just can't get the image of Razzle smiling at me right before he left. I know I need to go see Vince today. Phone calls aren't gonna cut it forever," said Sammi, dragging her hands down her face. "Thank god I got a couple of days off," 

"Do you want me to go with you? I can call someone to fill me in at work," said Athena. Sammi shook her head, only staring straight at the ceiling and remaining silent. "At least you have Razzle's hat to remember him by. Some of us only have his hilarious bad flirting skills as a memory," cracked Athena, smiling at Sammi in hopes for a laugh. Sammi only nodded, getting out of Vince's bed. 

* 

The small waiting room for the county jail was cold, not just based on temperature. The grey walls felt like they were closing in on Sammi as she hugged herself in the wooden chair. She bounced her leg anxiously, glancing around at the 6 other women waiting to be let in to visit whoever. For being so early in the day, Sammi was the most covered up in comparison. 

"Samantha Bass. Liliana Herandez. Kayla Richardson. Melissa Lopez. Follow me," announced a muscular man in a prison security uniform, reading off his clipboard. Sammi clutched her purse to her chest, smiling at the scary security officer. All the women placed their bags to be searched and then raised their arms for a pat search. Sammi felt almost gross, having another male security guard patting her legs roughly. "Okay, you four will sit spread out on the tables. No kissing. No explicit touching. You only have 30 minutes to speak to your men. If we see anything against the rules, we will remove the prisoner. Do you females understand?" ordered the security guard. Sammi and all the women nodded, heading to the cafeteria-style tables. 

Sammi began biting her nails, keeping her head down even when she heard the gated door open. She saw Vince's shadow sit in front of her, still looking down at the square bench table. "Hey, Sunny. How's my favorite girl been?" said Vince, smiling his best to Sammi. Sammi looked up to see the man she adored look defeated. Dark circles under his eyes, hair tied back, and a fake smile. She grabbed Vince's hands from across the table, still unable to say a word. "Come on, Babe. I know you must have some words to tell me today," 

"It's weird being at your house without you, I'll tell ya that," uttered Sammi, looking dead into Vince's eyes. She didn't smile or pretend to be happy to see him. Sammi was angry. She was mad at Vince for not listening, and she was mad at herself for not convincing Vince enough. "I'm sorry, but right now I just want to yell at you from the top of my lungs, Vince," 

Vince dropped his head, still holding onto Sammi. "I know. I know. Trust me I feel like shit for what happened. Especially being in fucking jail for it," 

"You seriously just needed to stay home. If we needed alcohol so bad, someone else could have gone that wasn't slurring their words," 

Vince stayed silent, lightly grazing his finger against the back of Sammi's hand. "You could've died driving like you did," whimpered Sammi, wiping a tear from almost falling. "What do you know about your charges?" 

"Vehicular manslaughter. I could face a minimum of six years since I was under the influence, but Doc has already got some big-time lawyers to help me out. Nice to see him actually visit me, unlike some people," muttered Vince. 

Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together, "What? Who hasn't come to visit you?"

"Who do you think, Sam?" said Vince with hurt in his voice. 

"Not even give you a call to check up on you?" 

"Nope. So far, it's only been my folks, Doc, and you that I've been in contact with. Not fucking surprised they all hid away," said Vince. 

"I'm so sorry Vince, I didn't think you'd be left hanging like this. I thought Tommy would've called at some point," 

"Yeah well when I get sentenced, they'll have enough time to visit me at least once," said Vince, "I really wish I could kiss you right now," 

"Please don't, we only have 20 minutes left, and I don't want you to get in trouble," smiled Sammi at Vince. The two stayed silent for a moment, only holding onto each other for the time they had. 

"I love you, Sammi," said Vince

"I love you, too," said Sammi with a smile, squeezing Vince's hands.

* 

_ Bam Bam Bam.  _ Nothing.  _ Bam. Bam. Bam.  _ Nothing. Sammi huffed out frustrated as she knocked on Nikki's front door one more time, harder than before. Sammi looked at the tall brown gothic double doors, seeing a dark theme just from the front of the home. Nikki managing to find a house like this in Los Angeles will forever be a question on Sammi's mind. As she was about to turn on her heels, the door slowly creaked open to show a disheveled Nikki lean against the door. He blinked for a moment, adjusting to the bright sun, seeing an angry Sammi in front of him. 

"Where the hell have you been?" ordered Sammi, crossing her arms against her chest. 

Nikki rubbed his eyes, trying to stay standing still. "At home, like a good boy. What about you?" slurred Nikki. 

"You're sure about that? Because you look disgusting and reek of booze at 2pm," said Sammi, pushing Nikki out of the way to enter his new home. She had never been inside the house, only hearing how Nikki described it. All at once, she could tell Nikki broke in the home quickly, seeing bottles and powder residue scattered around the place. Glancing up and down as the young girl walked further, Sammi came to a halt to find Tommy lying on his back on the cold wooden floor. She marched straight to him, kicking him lightly on ribs to wake him up. A grunt came out of Tommy's mouth, rolling onto his side and opened one eye. 

"Oh, hey, Sam! How's my favorite sister?! Don't tell Athena…" slurred Tommy, sitting up with a drunk smile plastered on his face. Sammi rolled her eyes, wanting every bone in her body to hit Tommy's head with her purse's head. So she did just that. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" yelled Tommy.

"Have you two just been on a bender this whole fucking week?!" yelled Sammi at the Terror Twins. 

"No… it's almost been a few drugs in our system," said Nikki, smirking as he dropped himself on the leather sofa nearby. 

"We got some time off, might as well relax," chuckled Tommy, looking around for a bottle of whiskey. 

"You two only have time off because Vince is in fucking jail! Why haven't you fucking visited him, you assholes?!" 

"What makes you think we haven't?! We could've gone two days ago!" shouted Nikki, stomping right up to Sammi. 

"Because I just fucking left the jail! You two and Mick have been dead silent to Vince, and it's not fair! Instead of killing your brain cells, how about you be a fucking friend!" Sammi barked back at Nikki, seeing his nostrils flare up at her. "Because I know I deserve a fucking award compared to you three!" 

"Yeah, well, you're his chick that he's fucking! Of course, you'd go visit him!" 

"Girlfriend! I'm his GIRLFRIEND, Nikki!" shouted Sammi.

Tommy only groaned in the background, standing on his feet like a newborn doe. "We're friends by staying away, Sam, it's called tough love. Besides Doc's got it, so we're good," said Tommy, holding his sister's shoulder for support. 

Hearing Tommy speak only made Sammi angrier, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Vince could've fucking died along with Razzle. Get that through both of your foggy brains. He is alone in a jail cell where he can't do anything, unlike you two. Such bullshit liars when you say he's your brother," said Sammi, pushing Tommy's arm off her. "He can be in jail for six years, and you two really don't give a shit?" asked Sammi lastly as she turned on her heels, heading straight to the door without wanting an answer from both of them. 

Nikki only shook his head as he watched Sammi, headed straight to the master bedroom. There on the bed, waited for a box filled with a special kind of drug for Nikki. He didn't tell Tommy about it just yet but knew he wasn't going to anyway. He picked up a spoon and lighter, melting powder into a beautiful liquid. Once heated to his liking, he pulled out a clean needle to collect everything from the spoon. All he needed now was a piece of fabric around his bicep and a minute to fade away the memories. Nikki's eyes rolled to the back of his head, collapsing on the bed to feel like he was floating on a cloud. A cloud of heroin where he loved to float on. 

** December 22th, 1984 **

** "MOTLEY CRUE SINGER, VINCE NEIL, RELEASED FROM PRISON ON BAIL. WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE SINGER AFTER THE DEATH OF BRITISH MUSICIAN RAZZLE?"  **

** January 14th, 1985 **

** ** On the 4th floor of the corporate building, Sabrina sprinted down the halls in a hurry to her boss's office. "Sammi. Sammi, you have to see this," said Sabrina, halting right in front of the secretary's desk. Sammi looked up from the documents on her desk, raising an eyebrow to her friend. 

"What? What's going on?" asked Sammi, talking over to Sabrina. Sabrina could only grab Sammi's hand, dragging her out of the office to the elevators. 

"I just came from the studios to drop something off, and Tom was bugging in front of one. When was the last time you checked on Tommy and the guys" asked Sabrina, leaning against the elevator railing.

"Basically, since last month. I really didn't feel like talking to a bunch of brick walls about Vince," said Sammi, pushing up glasses from falling off her nose. "Tommy didn't care to make an appearance at Christmas. Again, why?"

"Let's wait 'til I explain," said Sabrina, walking out the elevator once they reach the first floor. As the two girls turned through the maze-like hallways to enter the recording studios, Sammi was able to see Tom pace back and forth until his attention was drawn back to his work. Sabrina could hear the shouting echoed in the speakers, slightly pushing the door ajar to find Doc and Tom looking at the show in front of them. They entered the control room, Sammi's eyes quickly drew to Tommy, almost sliding off the sofa right next to Mick. If Mick wasn't wearing his sunglasses, everyone would see his eyes match the same dark circles as Nikki. Only Vince was the only person who looked kept together, but only because he had to be until his day in court. 

"What the fuck is this?" asked Sammi, almost in a whisper to Doc and Tom. 

"Trying to record an album. Clearly, your boys aren't up for the job," said Tom, wanting to pull his hair out. None of the boys paid attention to the window to the control room right as Nikki raised a silver platter to Vince's face, offering a white powder like always. Sammi looked at Sabrina, wanting to turn on the mic and tell Vince to stop. But he was a grown man who had to deal with his own problems. In a matter of seconds from snorting, Vince stumbling right to the trash can, hurling everything out of his stomach. Sammi covered her mouth, jumping at the sound of Vince throwing up. 

"What the fuck, man?! What was that?!" yelled Vince. 

"Oh, that was smack," said Nikki, chuckling along with Tommy. Vince inhaled sharply, shaking his head at his bandmates, deteriorating in front of everyone. 

"What the hell is smack?!" asked Sammi, looking at everyone for answers that were in front of the glass. 

"Isn't that heroin?" asked Sabrina, scrunching her eyebrows at Doc. Doc only stayed silent, rubbing his chin to think of a temporary fix for these men. Sammi dropped her head into her hands, groaning in an almost whisper, trying her best to keep her composure. 

"They were supposed to get this record out already, and now my ass is on the line!" shouted Tom, walking out the control room again to head to the offices. Sammi could see Vince stare through the glass, a mixture of anger and disappointment on his face through the space of her fingers. 

"You know what? Fuck you guys! Call me when you three want to be a fucking band!" said Vince, bursting out of the recording booth to find the nearest exit door in the Elektra building. Sammi was about to be right on Vince's tail until Sabrina halted her by her shoulders. Sabrina shook her head with pressed lips, being the older wise friend for the moment. Sammi glared through the window, giving an icy stare to Tommy and Nikki. Mick just stayed there, utterly emotionless about everything. Tommy wanted to hide away from his sister but only stayed frozen. Nikki didn't care, he only cared about the drug in front of him.

"So what the fuck are they gonna do now? Just wait 'til Nikki's high is gone to make an album?" asked Sammi with irritation. 

"Even then, I doubt the higher-ups would want to listen to that album," muttered, Sabrina crossing her arms. Sammi snapped her head to Sabrina, only getting a shrug from her friend. 

"I'll try to fix this. You two should get back to work before you ladies get in trouble," said Doc, leaning back into the office chair. Sammi sighed dramatically, pushing the hair out of her face. Right as the girls began walking out, Sammi flipped them off with both fingers directly at Tommy but still for everyone. Tommy sank lower into the sofa, tapping his drumsticks against his lap. 

"So this is why Tommy fucking avoided us as much as he could," said Sammi through her teeth, smiling politely past any co-workers as the girls headed back to the fourth floor. "And why the fuck is Nikki doing heroin?! He acts crazy on coke already!" shouted Sammi as the girls stood alone in the elevator. 

"Maybe coke isn't doing it for him anymore?" suggested Sabrina. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows and nose together to Sabrina. "Sometimes, when someone gets on a drug habit, they don't feel high from that drug anymore. So they will look for something else, even if the drug doesn't have the same effect," 

"That fucking explains why he would lick a coke bag clean. Wait, can you inject heroin?" asked Sammi, walking first into the office floor. 

"Yeah, I think that's the most common way to get high quickly. Pretty sure if you're used to it, you could snort it, but that's a guess. Have you noticed any marks on the guys' arms?" asked Sabrina in a whisper as they sat in her small workspace. What felt like the 100th time, Sammi dropped her head into the hands as she leaned on the metal desk. 

"Nikki told me not to worry about it. I saw it one time on Vince a long time ago, but that was it," mumbled Sammi. 

"You're going to have to talk to Nikki at some point about this. Do you know how bad this could affect everyone? Plus having to deal with Vince's mistake, our bosses are gonna be on their ass," whispered Sabrina, searching to see if anyone could be eavesdropping. 

"I'm not their fucking babysitter, S! I shouldn't be worried about this crap! I should just be worried about where the fuck I'm gonna go to school in the fall," whispered Sammi with anger. 

"Yeah but guess what, your brother and boyfriend are in a band where they could have people giving up on them. I'm pretty sure if they didn't have Doc, Elektra would've dropped them by now. Talk to Nikki, Sam," ordered Sabrina, in her firm voice that could make anyone listen to her fast. Sammi breathed in for a moment, knowing Sabrina had a point even if she didn't want to admit it. 

"Okay, I'll talk to him and see what the fucks up," said Sammi, getting up from the seat beside Sabrina. "You know sometimes I hate it when you're right," 

Sabrina smirked up at Sammi, "Only because you know it benefits everyone around us," 

"Yeah yeah, Ms. Smarty Big Heart," muttered Sammi with sarcasm, finally heading back to her desk. 

* 

Even with Redondo Beach being so far away, Sammi felt the drive was always worth it. The ocean in plain view as Sammi cheerfully belt out what was playing on the radio. Her singing came to a stop once she noticed a familiar face right in front of Vince's driveway. Slowly parking into the white mansion, Sammi's eyes went wide to see the blonde girl from the party. She looked tired and worried, pacing back and forth from the front as if she didn't know what to do. It wasn't until she saw Sammi step out of the impala that made her frozen. Sammi stepped slowly with caution, crossing her arms in front of her. 

"Hi… it was Sharise, wasn't it?" asked Sammi. 

"Uh yeah, we met at the party.," said the woman with the accent and a smile. Sammi still couldn't figure out where the hell it was from. "Do you know if Vince is home?" asked Sharise with a tremble in her voice. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together at the woman, scratching her head to think. She looked in the back of her to count how many cars were parked right by her.

"Um, I have no idea. Vince went to the studio then stormed off because of the guys. Can I ask why you're at my boyfriend's house?" asked Sammi in a stern voice. Sharise bit her lip, trying to look anywhere that wasn't Sammi's eyes. She tapped her foot with anxiety until let out a rough sigh, almost a groan. 

"Look I'm really sorry I'm doing this, but I'm pregnant, and I need Vince for a paternity test,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you for the continued support and feedback!


	21. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut!

“I’m sorry?” said Sammi. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she stared at Sharise. Sammi’s hearing almost felt like she was going deaf, as if she got hit by a bus. Sharise pulled her ear in nervousness, looking at the ground below her. 

“Please don’t get angry,” pleaded Sharise, bringing her hands up to her chest.

Sammi ran her hands through her hair, pushing it out of her face. “How-How pregnant are you? When did you sleep with Vince?!” 

“I’m going on four months, it happened back in August. I promise you, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. Every time he came down to my work, Vince and his friends made it seem like they were bachelors,” said Sharise. 

“Well you sure don’t look pregnant,” muttered Sammi, looking down at Sharise’s stomach. 

“Thanks… my mom said it happens when you’re pregnant for the first time,” mumbled Sharise.

“So you didn’t know Vince was in a relationship until the party?” asked Sammi. Sharise nodded with fear, playing with her hands. Sammi only dragged a hand down her face, looking out into the distance of the neighborhood.

“Alright. You can come inside. Vince has to be home,” Sammi walked up to the door, picking out her spare key from her chain. As she pushed the door open, Sammi could hear the tv being played far into the distance of the house. The two women stepped into the house slowly, closing the door to make no noise. 

“Vince! I’m home! We need to talk!” yelled Sammi, staring down at the floor and leaning on the staircase. She could see Sharise nervously play with her hair, not knowing if she should be nice to her or hate her so fast. “Vince!” shouted Sammi again.

“I’m coming babe! I’m sorry about today-,” said Vince until silenced as he saw Sharise stand in his foyer. “Sharise? Wha-Wha-What are you doing here” stuttered the blonde man. He looked over to Sammi, seeing the clear coldness in her eyes as she looked between both of them. 

“Vince we need to talk about what happened back in August,” said Sharise, straightening her shoulders back. 

“What are you talking about? What did we do?” asked nervously Vince, hiding his hands in his jean pockets. Sammi rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Vince. 

“Vince, I know you two fucked. You might as well spell it out for Vince, Sharise,” said Sammi. In that instance, Sharise dug through her purse to pull out a yellow envelope with nothing on the front of it. 

“I need you to go to the clinic on this document for a paternity test next Monday. Because as of right now I know it’s yours but I need proof,” said Sharise. Vince yanked the envelope out of Sharises hand, ripping it open to see a court order in his name. 

“What the fuck Sharise? You can’t be fucking serious?” asked Vince, scrunching his eyebrows at the woman. 

“Look this is a two way street and the fact you made it seem you were single makes it worse. Be a fucking man and take responsiblity,” spatted Sharise, biting the inside of her cheek. “I really am sorry Sammi,” Sharise said to Sammi right as she walked out the door to leave the couple. They were silent for a minute, Vince looking at Sammi who dared not see his face. 

“Sammi I’m sorry,” uttered Vince, stepping closer to Sammi. She put her hand to stop him from coming closer, showing him her glossy eyes. 

“Not even a year, and you couldn’t stop yourself from getting your dick in another woman,” said Sammi, letting out a shaky breath. “I fucking knew something was up when I met her that night. Then come to find out she was from that fucking Tropicana place,” 

Vince bit his lip, throwing the envelope far away from him. “It didn’t happen! I swear I didn’t have sex with her!” 

“Then why is she fucking get a court order to prove your the dad!? Huh?!” 

“I don’t know but I didn’t have sex with her, please believe me, Sammi,” said Vince, grabbing Sammi’s hands. Sammi yanked herself away from Vince’s hold, stepping towards the door. “Please Sammi, I love you!”

“Shut up! And answer me this one question, who would you go to Tropicana with?” asked Sammi, biting her lip.

Vince wrinkled his nose and eyebrows together, “What? What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Just answer the fucking question,” ordered Sammi, tears on the brink of escaping her eyes.

“Some guys from other bands…” 

“Then why the fuck should I believe you knowing you went to a bar without my brother and the other guys? Makes you pretty fucking shady if ask me,” said Sammi, pushing Vince away from her. “If you weren’t doing anything, then at least Tommy would’ve gone with you,”

“I love you. You know that,” pleaded Vince, 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have fucked another woman!” said Sammi right as she shut the door hard in Vince’s face. Sammi stomped to her car, letting tears roll down her face without a care in the world. Once getting into her car, Sammi took a deep breath as she turned on her ignition to tear down the street. 

**January 17th, 1985**

**‘5 miss calls and 5 voice messages. New message’ “Sammi please answer. I know to give you your space I need to know everything is okay. I shouldn’t have lied about Sharise. Plea-” *** ** _delete*_ **

**January 21st, 1985**

**‘6 miss calls and 3 voice messages. New message’ “I think Tommy is gonna kill me one day. Athena threw her purse at my head when she came to get your stuff. I know I’m gonna be a dad but that doesn’t have to fuck-” *** ** _delete*_ **

**January 27th, 1985**

**“Sunny, please talk to me. I fucking miss you. Everything is going to fucking shit with the band and I need you. I need-” *** ** _delete*_ **

**January 30th, 1985**

**“Hey Princess it’s Nikki. I know I’ve been a bit M.I.A and kind of a shit head. I just wanted to say I’m sorry about Vince. Trust me I hate his ass too. Call if you need anything. Uh… miss you… ,” **

**“Hey Sam it’s Mick. Sorry about the Vince shit. Hope to see you soon even if I don’t say it out loud. Later,”**

**‘No other new messages’ **

**February 2nd, 1985 **

Shopping bags in one hand and an ice cream cone in another, Sammi and her friends strolled down the busy mall for Emma’s version of therapy. Emma rambled away about her swimming team mates not being a team for once. Sabrina and Sammi laughed along with Emma’s complaining that was purely humorous. Sammi’s attention quickly zoned in on a gossip magazine front and center of a newsstand kiosk right by the girls. She walked right to it, groaned at the sight of a paparazzi photo of her in comparison to Vince and Sharise. Sammi then noticed other magazines with Vince’s face in smaller corners with her right next to him. 

“So that’s her face? Was trying to remember what the blonde fucking looked like,” said Emma, walking right next to Sammi and yanked the magazine from the stand for a closer look. Sabrina looked over Emma’s shoulder to read the short headlines to grab readers attention. 

“Motley Crue singer leaves girl next door brunette for a busty mud wrestler blonde. What is so different this time around? Read more on page 13,” read Sabrina, frowning in concentration. 

“Oh bullshit, I left his ass,” hissed Sammi, throwing her ice cream in the trash before grabbing the magazine for herself.

“Hey! You got to buy those before you read them!” a 20 something year old guy shouted at the girls from his cash register. 

“I’m on this stupid magazine, so shut it!” scoffed Sammi, flipping off the sales guy and walking off. Emma withheld a laugh while Sabrina apologized to the man before following Sammi to a bench by the fountain. Sammi flipped through the paper booklet, eyes going wide to see a two page spread on her and Vince. The idea of being around famous guys didn’t hit Sammi until recently. The recent growth in constant rock magazines helped Motley Crue become infamous in the celebrity world. Motley weren’t famous rock stars to Sammi, they were a group of idiots where one of them just so happened to be her brother. 

“Well at least you look hot in these photos,” said Emma reading over Sammi’s shoulder. 

“Yeah not hot enough to keep Vince around,” mumbled Sammi. Straightening her shoulders, Sammi held the magazine out in front to read out loud. “Singer of heavy metal band Motley Crue apparently **isn’t** too young to fall in love. Vince Neil was spotted out in Santa Monica with aspiring model Sharise Ruddell. While this may seem like a blossoming romance, is it too soon from his girl next door Samantha Bass? Ew I fucking hate this,” uttered Sammi, handing the magazine to Sabrina to read the rest of it. 

“Who the hell told them you were in college for medicine?” asked Sabrina

“Probably rang up a few of our co-workers to get some shit on me,” mumbled Sammi, leaning her head on Emma’s shoulder. 

“Well it doesn’t say that Sharise is pregnant if that’s a plus side. It’s basically a comparison of Sharise and you being complete opposites. You’re written as a sweetheart who can do no wrong,” said Sabrina stuffing the magazine in one of her shopping bags. 

“Yeah because I have half a brain to not slash all of Vince’s tires. Athena gives enough death stares to him for me,” said Sammi. 

“If you want we could stalk him at his favorite hang out spots to throw drinks on him!” cheerful suggested Emma, only getting a stern look from Sabrina and a small chuckle from Sammi. 

“No. I think retail therapy is doing its job for right now. I haven’t cried all day so that’s something,” said Sammi, standing up from the bench with a small smile on her face. 

“That’s the spirit! Hey since we’re still on the first floor, can we check out Contempo Casuals?” asked Sabrina, wide-eyed like a child asking their mom. Sammi’s face went dead, staying silent at the sound of her old job. Emma curled her lip at Sabrina, thinking of the idea. “Please I need new skirts, I feel like I wear the same ones all the time,” 

“That’s because you buy the same ones all time, but that’s okay, S. We still love you,” joked Emma, grabbing Sammi by the hand to bring her to the place she hates the most. “Let’s go!”

* 

“Hey Em, that top on the mannequin is totally your style,” pointed out Sabrina as the girls approached the store. Through the windows, Sammi could see Britney in the near front to organize the denim display. She scoffed at the sight of her former friend, not hearing from her for almost a year. 

“Hi welcome to Contempo Casuals,” said Britney, smile disappearing at the sight of Sammi, “let me know if you need anything,” 

“Yeah, where can I find that yellow top that’s on the mannequin?” asked Emma, hanging her arm around Sammi. Britney didn’t fail to eye Sammi even with Emma and Sabrina around. She studied Sammi’s appearance, seeing how she appeared to be better than the last time Britney saw her. Emma and Sabrina gave each other questioning looks, unaware of the two. 

“How’s it going, Sammi?” asked Britney with a smile.

“Great, now can you just answer my friend's question?” demanded Sammi, crossing her arms against her chest, biting the inside of her cheek. “And remember you’re at work so don’t pretended to be Amanda, sweetie,” 

Britney inhaled sharply “You can find the blouses on the right in the new arrivals section. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask,” said the blonde as she walked away from them and further into the store. 

Sammi gently pushed Emma’s arm off her shoulders, trying to disappear in between the racks of clothes. Emma and Sabrina sandwiched Sammi between them, looking to see if Britney was around. 

“Okay spill. Who was that and why did it look like she hated you?” asked Emma, gently placing a hand on her friend's shoulder . 

“Long story short, I used to work here and that was one of my former best friends/roommates who sold all my shit after leaving for 5 months on tour,” whispered Sammi, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Both Emma and Sabrina’s eyes went wide, jaws almost dropping to the floor. 

“When the hell did this happen?” asked Sabrina with a frown. 

“A year ago. It happened right before I met you two and I buried that shit,” muttered Sammi, pouting at the memories. 

“How come you never told us you worked here?” asked Emma. Sammi shrugged.

“Is this why you tiptoe around us about hanging out?” asked Sabrina. Sammi nodded with a frown. “Awe Sammi, you shouldn’t have felt like that,” said Sabrina, hugging Sammi with Emma following in her steps. 

“Let’s just leave, I can get clothes at another store-” 

“Samantha?” announced Britney making Sammi turn around to see the former friend. “Can we talk? Alone?” asked Britney, switching glares at Emma and Sabrina. Sammi gave questioning looks to Emma and Sabrina, getting a nod from Sabrina. 

“Fine. You have 2 minutes out in the front,” ordered Sammi. Sammi led the way for Britney, staying cold to her. Emma glared Britney down to her core, making the shorter girl scared of the athlete. Sabrina only forced a smile that had an attitude as Britney walked right out the store.

“What do you want, Britney?” asked Sammi.

“I just wanted to see how you were. You look great…” said Britney with a hesitant tone. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you…” 

“Yeah it has been a while since you and Amanda sold all my shit and kicked me out of the condo that basically belonged to me,” barked Sammi. 

Britney dropped her shoulders with a heavy sigh, feeling small from Sammi. “Look I’m sorry I listened to Amanda. I should’ve stopped her from selling your stuff, its just I pissed about you leaving and-,” 

“Why were you mad at me in the first place? I don’t get it. For someone who kept encouraging me to be around Tommy and the guys, you definitely flipped a switch,” 

“I was jealous. You were getting such a cool new life and I was stuck living in a shadow,” muttered Britney. “I mean the fact you didn’t come back begging for your old job shows something,” 

“If you hate living in a shadow then don’t fucking listen to Amanda. She’s not a friend to anyone and only cares about herself. Emma and Sabrina have been better friends to me in a year than you and Amanda,” said Sammi. 

“Yeah the tall tan one looks like she was about to hit me. I just wanted to apologize and that’s it. Now we can get back on track to being friends again,” said Britney with a smile. 

Sammi curled her lip and raised an eyebrow, “Fuck no. Thanks for the apology but I’m not falling your bullshit,” 

“What the fuck? Why not? I would’ve done it if it was the other way around,” said Britney, “We’ve known each other for years!”

“You wouldn’t have to because I’m not a jealous follower like you. This is what happens when you get on my bad side. You fucking stay there. And be a little good employee and tell my friends I’ll be out here waiting for them,” order Sammi, shooing away Britney with her hand. 

Britney scoffed at Sammi turning on her heels, “Bitch!” she yelled out. 

“Yeah yeah!” shouted Sammi. 

*****

Thin black heels of leather boots clanked down on the stone driveway of the only gothic mansion in Los Angeles. Sammi ran fingers through her loosely curled hair right as she rang the doorbell. She swayed her weight from each foot, checking her new black manicure and twisting the rings on her left hand as she waited. Sammi straightened up once hearing the sound of the door unlock. A red lip smile grew on Sammi’s face when seeing Nikki have a surprised look on his face. He smirked at Sammi, but looked past her for anyone else to pop out from behind.

“Surprised to see me?” asked Sammi. 

“Only because you came alone. Come on in, Princess. Came to give my jacket back or what?” asked Nikki, stepping aside as Sammi steadily made her way into his room. Sammi took off the jacket on her, aiming straight for the living room. She tossed on a nearby chair, revealing a lowcut halter top. Nikki's eyes trailed to her rear in the tight pants she wore, following like a lost puppy. As Sammi sat on the leather sofa, Nikki poured out two glasses of whiskey, passing her a glass once next to her. “So what brings you to my place?” 

“Well you did leave a message on my answering machine. Something about you missing me?” teased softly Sammi, taking a sip of the strong liquor before placing it on the coffee table.

“That was only to cheer you up, clearly it worked if you’re here dressed for a party,” Nikki said in a flirtatious manner. 

“Oh so you don’t miss your best friend? Guess I shouldn’t have come for a visit,” playfully said Sammi, getting up from her seat. She took three steps to get reeled into Nikki’s lap, a giggle erupting in her. 

“Okay I missed you. Happy to hear in person, Princess?” asked Nikki, slowly sliding his hands to rest on Sammi’s butt. Sammi moved Nikki’s bangs to get a better look at his hazel eyes, seeing dark circles growing around them. Nikki grew tense under Sammi’s tough, swallowing hard in nervousness. 

“Yes. Yes I am. You know I’ve never really seen your place. Your vampire cave in the middle of fancy L.A,” said Sammi, glancing around the living room alone. 

“We’re adults Sammi. If you want to see my bedroom you can just say so,” said Nikki with a smirk, kissing Sammi on the neck. 

“Yeah… I do wanna go to your bedroom. Maybe that’s where you keep the heroin,” said Sammi, her sultry smile turning to a scowl making Nikki tense up from. Sammi got off Nikki’s lap, standing right in front of him with her arms crossed. “Why the fuck are you doing heroin, huh? And taking it to the fucking studio!?” questioned Sammi with sternness in her voice. Nikki rubbed the sweat from his hands onto the sofa, looking away from Sammi. 

“Look I’m sorry I gave your shitty boyfriend smack. I really thought it was coke!” yelled Nikki.

“I don’t care about that right now, I just want to know how the fuck you got into heroin! Was coke not enough?” asked Sammi, crouching down to get Nikki to look her in the eye. Nikki only looked above Sammi, not wanting to see her big eyes that could make him melt. 

“It just fell into my lap when I was out with some people. It’s not the worst thing,” mumbled Nikki.

“It is the worst thing when it’s coming between you and your fucking job. Do you know how bad Elektra could drop your ass if they saw what happened two weeks ago?” said Sammi in hopes to snap Nikki out of it. 

“We bring in money for Elektra so I doubt they’ll want to drop us,” said Nikki. 

“Trust me with all the shit you four pull, you fucking lost Elektra money at some point. You can’t bullshit me, Nik, I’m just here to whip your ass into shape. Because I really don’t want all of you to fall,” 

“Even with an asshole singer?” smirked Nikki. Sammi chuckled at Nikki, straightened up as she headed towards the upstairs of the house. Nikki’s sense went into instinct mode, eyes glued to Sammi while following her. Sammi glanced into open bedrooms, seeing some rooms a mess until stopping at the master bedroom doors. Nikki’s room was dark like him, red bed sheets almost like Vince but with a different feel. With only the bedside lamp on, Sammi could see an open wooden box on the nightstand. She could see a needle reflect from the yellow light with the baggies of heroin stuffed inside. “Sammi!” Nikki yelled down the hall, making Sammi close the box as she hid it behind her back. Nikki stormed into the bedroom, wide eyes looking around the place. Sammi extended her arm between them to keep a distance when Nikki marched to her.

“Sammi, I’m going to ask just this one time. Give me the box right now,” demanded Nikki, eyes bulging out with flaring nostrils. Sammi was almost scared of what Nikki could do, but didn’t want to back down. 

“Nikki, you don’t need heroin okay? We can go to the drug clinic and help you out. They have stuff for-” utter Sammi, stepping away from the bedside slowly to reach the door. Nikki followed every one of Sammi’s movements, only wanting his drugs. He stepped closer to her, Sammi pressing her hand against his chest. Nikki grabbed Sammi by the wrist with force making her jump. She could feel the pressure, wincing at the feeling. 

“If you don’t give me that box right now I’m going to rip it out of your hands,” hissed Nikki through his teeth. Sammi swallowed hard at the sight of Nikki, growing scared of him. “You’re a smart girl. Don’t fuck with a mans drugs,” Nikki squeezed Sammi’s wrist tighter, feeling a real sting of pain. Sammi's heart began beating out of her chest, having no thought of how to fix this. She had never been in a dilemma of a man putting their hands on her. In the cases of Vince getting mad, he’d always keep a distance from Sammi to calm down. Was Nikki always like this with girls or wasn’t because of the heroin?

“Nikki let go of my arm, you’re hurting me. Please,” begged Sammi, eyes watering up as she looked up at the man. “You don’t need this shit, Nik. We can do whatever the fuck you want if you just stop with the heroin before it gets bad,” 

Nikki let go Sammi’s wrist slowly, running hands through his hair as he stepped away from the girl. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I really am sorry,” Sammi stayed frozen, only following Nikki’s pacing with her eyes. “I’ll-I’ll-I’ll flush it down the toilet. Okay? There’s only a little bit left, I’ll flush it,” stuttered Nikki, rubbing his chin with anxiety. 

“If I give it to you, you’re not gonna run?” asked Sammi, stepping towards the bathroom door. Nikki shook his head, reaching out to Sammi for his special box. In one safe swoop, Sammi ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut with the lock. Nikki banged on the door hard, yelling out profanity to Sammi. Sammi ripped open all the little baggies over the toilet, feeling gross from the residue that stayed on her finger before finally flushing. She didn’t know what to do with the needles, jumping at the sound of Nikki hitting the wooden door harder. They looked dirty and used, afraid of even touching them. Sammi dumping everything from the box onto the floor, seeing the two needles crack. She stepped on the glass carefully to avoid the sharp metal points. 

Sammi had a feeling Nikki would put his hands on her again once she opened the door, standing with complete balance as Sammi unlocked it. From all his body weight on the door, Nikki fell flat on his back against the cold bathroom tile, seeing his needles broken and Sammi looking down at him. He felt like shit for his outburst, catching the sadness in Sammi’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” Nikki mumbled under his breath. Sammi crouched down to Nikki, pushing away his hair from his face with a frown. 

“Promise me you’re not gonna try to get it again?” begged Sammi with a whisper. Nikki lifted his upper body up, cupping Sammi’s face with his rough hand. Sammi only sank deeper into Nikki’s tough, giving him the look that affected any man. “Please?” 

“I’ll try, Princess,” muttered Nikki, pressing his forehead against Sammi’s. Nikki kissed her forehead right before bringing Sammi’s lips to his. Sammi was hesitant with the kiss yet still fell right into Nikki, wanting him. Their lips danced perfectly in sync together, tongues slipping past each other to grow more in passion. Nikki’s hand trailed down Sammi’s chested, feeling her left breast fit perfectly in his hand. He began slipping his hand under Sammi’s blouse until she pushed him and stood up over Nikki.

“Nope. Nope. I can’t,” said Sammi, walking out into the dimly lit bedroom. She flipped her hair to one side, Nikki quickly jumping up to follow Sammi. “I can’t just jump on you after my shit with Vince,” 

Nikki scuffed at Sammi, gliding his hands on Sammi’s waist to pull her closer to him. “I don’t care about Vince. If you need to be under someone to get your mind off it, it’s perfectly fine,” Sammi pushed Nikki away, rolling her eyes at his words. “Oh come on, Princess you’re telling me you wouldn’t want to take your mind off him. Especially with someone who already knows you oh so well?” said Nikki, dropping feather light kisses on Sammi’s neck. Goosebumps rose on Sammi’s skin, trying her hardest to stand against Nikki. 

“Can you really know what I like from only one time?” teased Sammi, tilting her head up with a coy smile. Nikki raised an eyebrow to Sammi, matching her attitude. He lifted Sammi up by her rear only to roughly toss her on his bed. Sammi yelped in enthusiasm, a smile coming on her face. Nikki ripped off Sammi’s heels, moving right above to take her smile away with his lips. Sammi buried her hand in Nikki’s hair with a light grip as their kisses turned hungry. The bassist's hands moved down on Sammi, untying knots that held her top together, slipping the fabric off. 

“Getting daring about not wearing bras anymore are we?,” joked Nikki, kissing down Sammi’s neck & chest until he reached her breasts. Sammi sighed in pleasure, shutting her eyes at the feeling of Nikki’s tongue dance on her nipple. While Nikki’s mouth stayed on Sammi, his hands went down, unzipping her pants as he slid them down with Sammi’s thong as well. Sammi pulled Nikki by his hair to bring him to her eyes, smirking at him while he scowled. In his way to gain dominance back, Nikki placed his hand right between Sammi’s legs, forcefully spreading them open. His finger teased Sammi’s clit ever so lightly, smirking at the sound of her gasps. Sammi arched her back off the bed with a moan, holding onto Nikki’s arm as he stayed playing with her slowly. He realized he didn’t like to rush with Sammi, Nikki enjoyed seeing Sammi become hungry for him, almost begging. Nikki also loved leaving lovebites in places only he knew if Sammi was fully clothed. He sank his teeth on the top of her breast as he inserted one finger into Sammi’s pussy, fingering her slowly gaining louder moans as a reward.

Sammi pulled up the hem of Nikki’s t-shirt, running her hand up Nikki’s chest. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” suggested Sammi, moaning as she did Nikki’s belt. Quickly Nikki stripped himself down to his boxers, Sammi having the pleasure to slip them off him. Sammi brought Nikki down to her lips as he rested right between her legs, hands feeling his toned back muscles to then squeeze his butt. Nikki chuckled under his breath, teasing Sammi’s slit with his hard dick. He smirked to hear Sammi hold back a moan as Nikki slowly inserted himself into her with complete ease from her wetness. 

“Uh god,” gasped Sammi, throwing her head back against the pillow. She wrapped one leg around Nikki’s waist, beginning to take rhythm of their hips. With a tight grip, Nikki held onto Sammi’s leg, picking up his pace on her. He hid his face in the nape of Sammi’s neck, heavily breathing on her skin. “Oh Nikki,” moaned Sammi, scratching down Nikki’s back with her sharp nails. “Like it just like this, Princess?” Nikki uttered into Sammi’s ear making a shiver run down her spine. She nodded with pure ecstasy as Nikki rammed faster into, making her curl her toes from pleasure. Her moans became louder & louder, signalling she was so close to cumming as Nikki was. They were in sync the entire time, never missing a beat of their hips meeting faster and faster. 

“Fuck!” gasped Sammi, feeling a relaxing numb run all over her body. A short moment later, Nikki groaned in relief while Sammi gave light kisses on his neck. He pulled out of Sammi, dropping himself right next to on the bed with a heavy chested. Sammi rested her arms above her head, breathing heavily with a dopey smile on her face. Nikki brought Sammi close to his chest, his fingers drawing figure 8’s on her bare forearm. They stayed silent for a good while, Sammi messing with the pendant of Nikki’s necklace. A necklace Sammi randomly bought him for his birthday. “I can’t believe we just did that,” mumbled Sammi on Nikki’s chest, still smiling. 

Nikki chuckled, trying his best to stay relaxed right here. “You knew what you were doing coming in here dressed to kill,” 

Sammi rested her chin against Nikki’s chested, playfully smirking at him. “I knew it would get your attention talk,” 

“I really am sorry about grabbing you like that. I’ll make it up to you,” muttered Nikki, playing with a lock of the brunette's hair.

“Oh the sex wasn’t your way of making it up to me?” jokingly asked Sammi making Nikki smile with her. “It’s okay, just try to keep your promise and maybe you’ll be rewarded,” 

“Oh?” asked Nikki, raising an eyebrow with his infamous smirk. “Is this gonna be our dirty little secret then?” 

Sammi shuffles up, tenderly kissing Nikki and feeling his hand cup her cheek. She could feel the difference of kissing Vince to Nikki immediately, their personalities coming to light from under Sammi’s touch. 

“Just don’t fuck it up, Nik,” 

“I’ll try princess,” muttered Nikki, moving them both on their side. Nikki wrapped his arms around Sammi’s waist, spooning her as he hid his face in hair. Sammi kissed Nikki’s hand one last time before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Simple as That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this story! I'm loving how it's developing with everything 🥰

** _ July 4th, 1984 _ **

** _ Fireworks burst in the air to perform for the guests at Grand Park, families, and couples spread out on the grass. Music played in the distance on giant speakers, blasting ‘Jessie’s Girl’ along with other pop songs. “God, Mick. When did my life become this fucking song?” groaned Nikki, leaning against a tree as he drank from his beer bottle. Mick chuckled dryly, seeing Nikki’s inner crisis. He only shrugged his shoulders, sipping on his beer as Mick watched the firework show. “Maybe you should’ve told her how you felt,” muttered Mick. Nikki rolled his eyes, chugging the rest of his beer. “Thought I had made it pretty clear before,” said Nikki, looking out to see a happy dad play with his son. Mick whipped his head as fast as he could to Nikki, scowling with lips partially open, “The fuck did you just say?” Nikki cleared his throat, meeting Mick’s gaze. “Nothing, Mick. I just thought my horrible flirting would help,” trailed off Nikki.  _ **

** _ “Well just like you call her, the Princess needs a lot more than shit flirting to win her over,” said Mick, finishing his beer. “Yeah, but a guy who’s the biggest manwhore shouldn’t have won. Just waiting 'til he fucks up,” said Nikki, couldn’t help but long at the father and son.  _ **

** _ “You really think he’s gonna fuck up fast?” asked Mick, getting a shit-eating grin from Nikki. _ **

** June 5th, 1985 **

Brightness crept through the thick black curtains, a lawnmower echoed in the distance of the neighborhood causing Sammi to stern from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and registered the light snoring right on her ear coming from Nikki. Sammi rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, feeling Nikki’s arms have a firm hold on her. She carefully lifted Nikki’s arm from her body as she sat up on the bed, gathering the blanket to cover her bare chest. Sammi looked around the room for her clothes, seeing them spread out in different corners of the gothic bedroom. Sammi flipped her hair to one side, smiling down at Nikki’s disheveled hair spread on the pillow. The clock right on the nightstand readout 11:30, Sammi’s cursing under her breath. Sammi tiptoed out of bed, getting her panties and bra at the end of the bed, then her loose jeans by the closet door. She could see the mess from the ajar door but didn’t bother to investigate. Sammi looked over her shoulder, seeing Nikki stretch out his arms with a yawn. 

“What’s got your ass up so early?” asked Nikki, reaching out for Sammi. She moved over, sitting right next to him and kissing him tenderly in the morning. 

“First off, it’s almost noon. Secondly, I still need to finish packing some things for my trip,” said Sammi, putting on Nikki’s loose Aerosmith shirt she found on the floor. “My flight leaves in the evening,” 

“What’s so great about Miami anyway that you have to leave?” pouted Nikki, looking around the room for a drink. Sammi chuckled with Nikki, grabbing his chin to meet eye contact. 

“It was either get the fuck out of California or have a graduation party with everyone I know. The last time there was a party, I almost threw a bottle at Vince’s head when I saw him,” said Sammi, kissing Nikki before slipping on her shoes. 

“Well, I mean hey the guy shouldn’t have cheated on you. Wait actually-” 

“Finish that sentence and your ass is going celibate,” warned Sammi, pointing her boot at Nikki. 

“My ass is going celibate already for two weeks,” mumbled Nikki, kissing Sammi’s neck. Sammi raised an eyebrow at Nikki as she stood up, putting her hair up in a ponytail. “What?” 

“You’re telling me you’re not gonna go find someone with Tommy? Or any other band guy you hang out with?” asked Sammi, hand on one hip. Nikki scuffed at Sammi’s tone, scrunching his eyebrows together. 

“You really think I’m gonna just go fuck some random while you’re gone?” asked Nikki. Sammi nodded causing Nikki to clench his jaw and look away from the girl.

“I’m somewhat offended you think of me like that,” said Nikki, scowling up at Sammi.

“Serious? It’s not like we’re exclusive. You can do whatever you want,” said Sammi, biting her lip. 

“So are you gonna go and fuck random dudes?” asked Nikki. 

Sammi stayed silent for a moment, playing with her finger. “No, I wasn’t really thinking of hooking up with anybody,” mumbled Sammi, her cheeks flushed from a bit of embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like an ass,”

Nikki stood up from the bed, wrapping a blanket around his naked torso. He got a firm grip on Sammi’s waist, bringing her to a warm tender kiss. Sammi couldn’t help but smile through it, resting her hands on Nikki’s bare chest, trying to ignore the butterfly fluttering feeling. “I don’t have to call you my girlfriend to give you some respect. If I don’t wanna fuck anybody else, I’m not gonna fuck anybody. Simple as that,” muttered Nikki with a smirk, kissing Sammi again.

“Okay. I won’t fuck around with anyone else either. Simple as that,” said Sammi shrugging her shoulder, withholding a smile as she looked up at Nikki with a twinkle in her eyes. Nikki couldn’t stop himself from just staring at Sammi, gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

“You have fun with Em and Sabrina. You deserve it, Ms. College Graduate,” said Nikki. 

“I will. Be nice to your band members while I’m gone. And make sure Tommy doesn’t die either,” mumbled Sammi, kissing Nikki one last time. 

“Eh no promises,” joked Nikki with a smile making Sammi roll her eyes. He chuckled, kissing Sammi until she finally had to leave. Once he was by himself, Nikki hid away from all his responsibilities in the walk-in closet. In a new secret hiding spot, Nikki pulled out his wooden box that became filled with new heroin and needles. Nikki rubbed his forehead in frustration, catching a glimpse of himself in the floor-length mirror. It only took the man 14 days behind Sammi’s back to get into his habit again. He only tells himself we’ll keep it under control. 

** June 13th, 1985 **

“Okay! I’m gonna head to the grocery store. You two wrote everything down on the list?” announced Sabrina, picking up the list placed on the small breakfast bar by the front door. Sammi lifted her resting head on the sofa pillow, tossing a magazine she was reading on the coffee table. She sat up on the all-white sofa, putting on her flip flops.

“Yeah, everything’s there. You sure you don’t want one of us to go with you?” asked Sammi ready to tag along with her friend. 

“No, it’s totally cool. I love grocery shopping by myself and it’s my little me time I get while on vacation,” smiled Sabrina, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. Emma walked into the living room from her shared bedroom with Sabrina, combing her freshly washed damp hair. 

“If I didn’t like living alone, I’d love to have you as a roommate,” smiled Sammi. 

“Touche. I won’t take that long,” said Sabrina, grabbing the rental keys on the holder as she opened the front door. “Bye girls!” 

“Bye, S!” Emma and Sammi said in unison. Before Sammi could even move an inch, Emma quickly noticed the gossip magazine, showing Vince in a tiny corner. Sammi’s eyes went wide, rushing to the table. Emma grabbed the idiotic magazine quickly, holding it over her head to keep out of Sammi’s short reach. “Sam, why do you have this trash?” asked Emma, flipping to the small section article of Vince. In bold white letters spelling out ‘He’s a Dad!’ with a photo of the new happy family, and a brand new baby girl in Sharises arms. Sammi stood on the sofa, yanking the paper booklet from Emma, frowning at Vince’s happy bright smile. Emma pressed her lips tightly together, sitting down by Sammi, grabbing her hand to bring her back down to Earth. Sammi couldn’t help to take her eyes off the article, reading about how happy they both were. 

“Sammi? How are you doing? And be honest,” asked Emma, slowly taking the magazine out of Sammi’s hand. Sammi leaned against her knees, pushing the hair that fell on her face. She stayed silent as she looked out of the giant glass door from their rental apartment. 

“It’s been a couple of months and you really haven’t said much since. I thought you might’ve moved on until now,” said Emma.

“I should have trusted my gut about Vince. I know Athena and Tommy thought what was best for me, but I should’ve tried harder to not think about him,” uttered Sammi, resting against the sofa. 

“Do you think he’s gonna leave you alone after this? It’s not like there’s a lot of room for space if we’re being honest,” asked Emma. Sammi shrugged her shoulders only, messing with the fringe from a pillow near her. “I know I haven’t known Vince as long as you have, but I do think he cares about you. He just probably doesn’t know how exactly,” said Emma, smiling with optimism.

“Em, I told him to his face he would end up with a mud wrestler way ahead when we got together. It’s like I predicted the future for myself,” mumbled Sammi, trying to keep her composure. 

“He could still grow through. Maybe mature a bit,”

“Then he’s never gonna learn from me. Maybe Sharise and their daughter can fix his shit a bit. I’m done with him until further notice. I only got the magazine because it just made it officially real. Vince is a dad,” muttered Sammi. Emma tenderly squeezed Sammi’s shoulder, smiling at her for comfort.

“Well if you’re really done with him, then let's find you someone to help you forget!” excitedly said Emma, poking Sammi in the cheek. Sammi chuckled, moving away Emma’s hand from her. “Sabrina is totally ready to be by your side with the guys,” 

“I don’t know about the whole guy shopping agenda. I rather just surround myself with you girls and that’s it. Maybe also work on my tan,” said Sammi, averting her eyes as she rubbed the side of her head. Emma raised an eyebrow to Sammi, reading her body language as hard as she could. 

“Sam, it’s okay to hook up with people while on vacation. And especially after getting cheated on. It’s totally normal,” said Emma, resting her arm on the back of the sofa. “You’re really gonna be a nun the entire time we’re here?” 

“Yeah! I’m fine with not kissing or having sex with anybody. For a good while. A long while actually,” said Sammi, smiling at Emma to convince her. 

“Fine, in that case, let’s see how tonight will bring us,” said Emma, clapping her hands together. 

“Tonight?” asked Sammi. 

“Yeah. I wanna head to that tiki-style bar by the beach. The place where we can wear our bikinis,” said Emma, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Sammi nodded. “What? You don’t wanna go clubbing anymore either?” asked Emma with a playful smirk. 

Sammi rolled her eyes, grabbing a beer for herself. “No, I’m not that holy. Especially in Miami,” said Sammi, matching Emma’s smirk. 

“Good!” said Emma, clanking the bottleneck with Sammi’s beer. 

* 

All of Miami was littered with people from all over the country for summer break, lines forming outside of every club and bar. In the open tiki-style bar, people danced to loud music, some even swimming in the giant pool. Emma, Sabrina, & Sammi laughed alongside each other by the bar, sipping on fruity alcoholic drinks that tasted only like fruit. Sammi looked over her shoulder, noticing a handsome muscle man eyed her with lust. He had shaggy brunette hair that wasn’t stylized like L.A rocker guys, but still, put effort into his look. He looked expensive compared to other men in this bar, his belt buckle with the monogram of a designer brand. Sammi only smiled politely at him, giving her attention back to her friend. Sabrina soon noticed the man, wiggling her eyebrows to Sammi. Sammi only shook her head at her friend, noticing Emma’s attention on her. 

“Sam, why not just flirt with a guy? You’re not gonna see him again!” shouted Sabrina into Sammi’s ear from the loud music. Sammi tugged her ear lob, pursed out her lips as she thought of an excuse. 

“Because I just don’t want to! Guys, I really am great not hooking up with guys! If you think he’s cute, you can have him, Sabrina,” shouted Sammi, gulping down the rest of her drink. Emma and Sabrina exchanged looks to each other, shrugging their shoulders in unison. Suddenly a gentle hand touched Sammi’s shoulder, making her jump in her seat. In a quick glance, the handsome man smiles warmly at Sammi, handing her a brand new drink for the night. Sammi’s cautiously at the man, muttering a thank you under her breath.

“Hi, I’m Michael. What’s your name, beautiful?” asked Michael, extending a handout. 

“Samantha,” said Sammi, barely making an effort to shake the man's hand. Emma smirked at the two, tapping Sabrina’s arm as the two stealthy escaped to the dance floor. Micheal smiles past Sammi, making her turn to see them alone in the unknown bar to Sammi. She mentally cures to herself, keeping her composer in front of the man. 

“I like that name. It’s classy. What brings you to Miami, Samantha?” asked Micheal, pulling up a bar stool by Sammi. 

“I just graduated and I’m celebrating with my friends. A nice vacation,” said Sammi with a tight-lipped smile, twirling around the bracelets on her wrist. 

“Wow, a smart woman. You’re proving to be my type after all,” smirked Micheal, casually resting his arm behind Sammi’s back. She could feel Micheal’s arm on her bareback, afraid of him messing with one of her bikini ties. Sammi tensed up, straightening her back and keeping her guard up with the stranger. 

“And what exactly is your type?” asked Sammi, crossing her arms. 

“Smart. Natural. Looking innocent and sexy without even trying. I could explain more, but I would rather show you what I have to offer,” said Micheal, sipping his drink as he kept his strong eye contact with Sammi. 

Sammi’s shot wide, nodding along to understand. “Pretty bold but um, I don’t do one night stands,” said Sammi, picking at her nails from under the bar. 

“Which I completely respect, but doesn’t mean we can’t do other things,” smirked Micheal.

“Look you’re handsome but I can’t. I just got out of a relationship so I’m not in the mood to jump on someone,” said Sammi, tugging her earlobe once again. 

“Oh, I know. Vince Neil really messed up on you,” said Micheal, leaning closer on Sammi with their bodies now touching. “I hate that piece of shit band anyway,” Micheal whispered seductively into Sammi’s ear, making her physically cringe all over. Micheal’s hand grazed down Sammi’s spine, his lips leaning closer to her neck. Sammi elbowed him hard in the gut, throwing her drink in his face as she jumped up from her stool. Micheal hunched over as he lost almost his balance, wiping away the alcohol from on his face. “What the fuck?!”

“That’s my brother’s band you fucking idiot!” shouted Sammi, grabbing her purse and sprinting off as best as she could in cork wedges. She pushed past every staring club go-er, getting more annoyed the longer it took her to find Emma and Sabrina. Sammi could feel her blood boil all over her body, palms gaining sweat. She glared with anger at any girl that gave her a mean look. As Sammi reached the entrance, she heard yells of her name, making her turn around with more annoyance. Her eyes bulged out at the sight of Emma and Sabrina following Sammi’s footsteps. “Why the hell did you leave me alone with that dumbass?!” shouted Sammi. 

“We wanted to give you a chance with him! What even happened?” asked Sabrina, trailing behind Sammi as they tried to find their way home. 

“He called Motley a piece of shit band and knew I was with Vince. Clearly, he wasn’t smart enough to know I’m Tommy’s sister!” explained Sammi, stomping down the busy sidewalk as she yelled over her shoulder. Emma huffed under her breath, grabbing Sammi’s arm to halt her in her tracks. “What?!” 

“We’re sorry we left you alone with that guy, but you seriously have to talk to us on what’s wrong,” said Emma calmly, keeping her loose grip. 

“The fuck are you going on about?” said Sammi, eyes shifting from Emma and Sabrina. She could see their looks of knowing, almost being able to read through Sammi clear as day. 

“Have you met yourself? You’re kind of terrible at hiding things from people, everything is written on your face,” said Sabrina, looping her arm with Sammi’s along with Emma, continuing their walk down to the rental. Sammi looked down at the ground to stay silent, knowing Sabrina was right like always. It was never a mean type of always right, Sabrina knew when things could be different and it happened to be the better way. “What’s going on, Sammi? You know you can talk to us. We never judge,” said Sabrina.

“Emma, promise me you won’t tell Athena anything. Please?” asked Sammi. Emma nodded. Sammi let loose of Emma and Sabrina, pushing her hair out of her face as she saw the vacation apartment building in the near distance. The girls entered the building together, Emma & Sabrina on the edge of what was happening to Sammi. The elevator ride was short luckily for Emma who couldn’t handle the silence, taking the lead down the hall to open the door. 

“Okay! What’s been going on with you? I never thought you’d throw a drink on a guy,” asked Emma, sitting Sammi down on the sofa. Sammi inhaled deeply, twirling the ends of her hair around her finger. 

“The reason why I didn’t want to hook up with anybody is because…” hesitated Sammi, scratching her nose even when a feeling wasn’t there. “I promised Nikki I wasn’t going to…” Sammi looked up at Emma and Sabrina, seeing the confusion play out on their face. 

“Okay, why did you randomly promise Nikki that?” asked Emma again. 

Sammi groaned, shooting up from her spot, “Because Nikki and I have been hooking up!” 

“What?!” Emma and Sabrina yelled in unison, eyes growing at Sammi. “Since when?!” asked Sabrina. 

“Since February…” uttered Sammi, dropping back down onto the sofa. 

“How the hell did that even happen for you to move on that fast?” asked Emma, scratching her head as she pondered. 

“Not that we’re judging, we’re just curious because you never said anything,” reassured Sabrina.

“Well wasn’t the first time we had sex,” said Sammi, shifting her eyes between her friends. Sabrina scrunched her eyebrows at Sammi, looking at Emma’s shocked face. 

“And when was the first time?” asked Sabrina.

“And how come you never told us?” asked Emma, scowling as she thought hard as she sat in the accent chair of the living room. 

“The night after I had my fight with my old roommates, I went to Nikki’s because I was pissed at Vince. It was just me and him at his old apartment for a couple of days before the tour and one thing led to another. We just never talked about it after, and especially after Vince and I got together,” said Sammi, hugging the large sofa pillow for comfort. 

“Damn… I guess I really can’t tell Athena then,” mumbled Emma, pressing her lips in a tight line. “How did you hide this for a whole year?” 

“I had just met you guys when I started dating Vince, so I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t tell Athena and Tommy because they would probably lecture me like always. Mick basically acts like a dad, would be the same thing. And obviously, I couldn’t tell Vince. Which in hindsight, maybe I should have and save myself the tears,” mumbled Sammi towards the end, tucking her chin under the pillow.

“So are you and Nikki a thing? Or is it just for sex?” asked Sabrina. 

“I don’t know… He told me he wasn’t gonna get with anyone while I was gone, but the whole label shit isn’t for me right now,” 

“I think we can all agree about being in a relationship after what you went through isn’t ideal. Still, be careful though, not just ‘cause he’s Nikki but because he’s a guy,” said Emma as she leaned over to squeeze Sammi’s hand as a sign of peace, Sabrina doing the same. 

“I guess that answers my curiosity about you and Nikki,” uttered Sabrina, smiling at Sammi. 

“What do you mean? You already thought we were hooking up?” asked Sammi, wrinkling her eyebrows into deep elevens.

“No, I really didn’t but…whenever I saw you and Nikki together, he seemed to soften up a small bit. Even if Vince was around, he’d still looked less ‘uncomfortable’ when you two talked,” said Sabrina, shrugging her shoulders at Sammi. 

“Yeah but he still acts like a macho man with everyone else around,” added Emma. 

“But you seriously can’t tell me I’m wrong, Em. I know you’ve seen it too,” said Sabrina, raising an eyebrow to Emma. 

Emma huffed, throwing her hands up in defeat that made Sammi chuckle. “Yeah, I guess you are right. He does act differently when you’re around compared to when you’re not, Sam,” said Emma. 

“That’s nice to hear I guess. I hope he isn’t doing anything too stupid while I’m gone,” said Sammi, letting out a long yawn. 

“With another girl or?” 

“No, just him being crazy with the guys,” said Sammi, rubbing her tired eyes. “I’m too tired to explain it. I’m going to bed,” said Sammi, getting up from the sofa as she left the girls alone in the living room, not seeing Emma mouth something to Sabrina. In her room alone, Sammi stripped off her bikini to drape Nikki’s t-shirt he didn’t seem to miss. Sammi dropped herself on the bed, hiding away in the heavy white sheets to shut her eyes. As Sammi could feel herself drift asleep, the bedside telephone rang out loud, making her eyes slowly open in irritation. With a groan, Sammi sat up against the headboard and picked up the phone to her ear. 

“Hello” muttered Sammi, her voice sounding raspy. 

“Sammi?” Sammi hit her head against the headboard, scuffing at the sound of this person’s voice. 

“Vince, how the hell did you get this number?” asked Sammi, facepalming while cursing like a sailor in her head. 

“I, um, I wouldn’t stop bothering Athena for days until she cracked. She just gave me your number,” mumbled Vince on the other line, sounding like a nervous little boy. Sammi rolled her eyes, making a mental note to shout at Athena the next time she called. “But how has Miami been? I know you loved it when we-” 

“Vince, just tell me why you’re calling. Shouldn’t you be changing your daughter's shitty diaper right now?” barked Sammi in a low voice, messing with cord. She kept her glances at the door, praying no one came in to hear this conversation. Vince stayed silent on his line, making Sammi bite her cheek as she was on the edge of her seat for him to talk. “Well?”

“I… I wanna talk it out, Sammi. I miss you so much and-and I know I messed up but please just hear me out. You said it yourself you can’t be mad at me forever,” uttered Vince, his voice shaking in Sammi’s ear. 

“Yeah, when you fucked my best friend before we got together. And now you fucked some blonde bitch and got her pregnant. What can you possibly say that is gonna make it better?” asked Sammi, frowning to herself.

“That I love you. That I’m sorry for being a drunk idiot so many times. I just need to know you’re not gonna just leave me hanging here by myself,” said Vince, Sammi’s eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

“I can’t promise that, Vince. I really can’t,” Sammi’s voice cracked, wiping away a fallen tear. 

“Why not?” 

“You hurt me so bad and you don’t even fully realize it. You’re in a relationship now. You didn’t even try to hide that you moved on to the world. I can’t just be around waiting for you to change. My life doesn’t revolve around you!” 

“We’re not even in a real relationship! We barely know each other unlike you and me, Sammi. You and I have history,” shouted Vince, immediately whispering again in hopes Sharise never heard him. 

“Look, I know I can’t be completely away from you, but you still need to give me space. Get it through your head. Get it through your head that you cheated on me and I can’t forgive that easily. Please just leave me alone for a moment,” Sammi inhaled deeply, laying back down on the bed, rubbing her temples. 

“Alright. You’re right. I’ll give you all the space you need, but can you promise me one thing?” asked Vince. 

“What?” asked Sammi in a monotone voice, just ready to go to sleep. 

“Promise me you won’t get with Nikki,” Sammi eyes fully opened wide at Vince’s request, her heart beginning to pound from nervousness. 

“No, what? You can’t fucking tell me what to do, Vince,” spat out Sammi, frowning more. 

“Please. You can get with any guy I know from the scene but just not Nikki. Please, Sammi,” begged Vince. 

“Do you know what’s my favorite thing about not being with you anymore? I don’t have to deal with your shitty jealously over Nikki! Now don’t fucking call me again,” shouted Sammi, slamming the phone down hard. She rubbed her head to calm her down, praying Emma and Sabria couldn’t hear her conversation. Sammi turned on her side to finally get some sleep, trying her hardest to forget the last couple of hours. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling and let them go as she fell asleep.

** June 21st, 1985 **

Stepping down the open airport corridor, the three girls followed the signs to the luggage roundabout and exit doors, tired from the long midday flight. The crowds of people around them practically ran in comparison to the girls' slow pace, wanting to be greeted by loved ones and dash home. As the girl reached the end, Sammi almost stopped in her place as she saw her name on a cardboard sign. Nikki stood by a row of waiting chairs, Sammi’s suitcase and duffle bag by his feet as he held a little sign that wrote ‘Samantha’ in bold black letters. He looked tired from when Sammi left but tried his test to look normal with clean clothes and washed hair. Sabrina couldn’t help but a smile a bit at Sammi, enjoying her surprised face like Emma’s. Sammi stood right in front of Nikki, raising one eyebrow at him while eyeing him. He smirked back at her, “Surprised? Nice tan by the way,”

“Yeah, I never thought you’d come to get me at an airport by yourself. I was thinking of taking a cab home,” said Sammi, swinging her duffle bag over her shoulders. Nikki shrugged his shoulders, waving slightly at Emma and Sabrina as they withheld shit-eating grins. 

“You two need a ride home? Or you girls gonna walk home?” asked Nikki, resting his arm around Sammi’s shoulders. 

Emma shrugged with a smile, “Yeah just let me get our bags. Come come, Sabrina,” Emma pulled Sabrina by the hand, leaving the couple alone to see if they would try anything in front of them from afar. 

Do they know something I don’t know or is Emma just finding my face funny?” asked Nikki scrunching his eyebrows together, making Sammi giggle.

“No, I think they’ve never seen you do something nice for me is all,” said Sammi, hugging Nikki’s waist. Nikki smiled smugly at Sammi’s words, feeling a bit proud of himself.

“So? Is Florida still like I somewhat remember it?” asked Nikki, looking down at Sammi. 

“Yeah it was great, but I need some explanation from my sister,” said Sammi, sucking her teeth with irritation. Nikki scrunched his eyebrows, looking past to see Emma and Sabrina still waiting for their things. 

“Why? The hell did she do while you were gone?” asked Nikki. Right when Sammi could explain, she shut her mouth tight as Emma and Sabrina walked closer to them. “I’ll explain it later at my place,” 

“Oh we get to go to your place?” whispered Nikki in Sammi’s ear, making playfully roll her eyes. 

** June 26th, 1985 **

Sammi walked up the outdoor staircase of an L.A apartment building, appearing brand new in comparison to the other buildings around the area. All the way up to the third floor, Sammi knocked hard on the metal door that read Apt. 302, fixing her jean shorts on the hot summer day. Athena happily opens the door with a big smile for her sister, open arms ready for her. 

“You’re back!” exclaimed Athena, hugging Sammi tight. Sammi returned the hug with less enthusiasm, but still upholding a smile. 

“Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t visit your new place sooner. Work got pretty busy when we got back,” said Sammi, walking into the nicely decorated apartment. Athena’s interior style slowly but surely became more mature as she moved between apartments. Sammi sat down on the dining table, dropping her purse on the wooden surface. Athena soon pulled out a bottle of white wine Tommy gifted her from her refrigerator, getting two clean wine glasses. She poured the glasses perfectly even, sliding it across the short table. They cheered together, Sammi remaining silent. 

“So, how was Miami? Meet any cool people?” asked Athena, taking her first sip of wine. Sammi drank alongside Athena, pursing her lips out as she thought of the last two weeks. 

“It was pretty great. Amazing beach. Cool clubs. There was one thing that kinda ruined it,” said Sammi. 

“Really? What was it? You didn’t fight with the girls did you?” asked Athena, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

“No nothing like that. It was just Vince finding out my phone number. Because apparently, my sister who always butts into my life fucking told him,” said Sammi, leaning back into the chair as she crossed her arms, raising a questioning look at Athena. Athena bit her lip, looking down at her hands with regret. She stayed silent, not being able to look Sammi in the eye. 

“Sam, I’m sorry. I thought it would help…” said Athena, slowly meeting Sammi’s sight. 

“Help who? Him? The man that fucking cheated on me?” asked Sammi, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Help you hear him out without getting angry fast! He fucked up, I get it but you can’t run away from him. Or throw things at him when you see each other,” said Athena. 

“Yes, I can! What is it that you don’t understand? Vince fucked up! And I don’t want to hear any bullshit that comes out of his mouth!” shouted Sammi. 

“People make mistakes. He was drunk! The guys make mistakes all the time when they’re drug or high!” 

“None of them that equaled a fucking child that they paraded around on magazines! This isn’t the first time he made a mistake with a girl that hurt me. Why do you have to side with him? You’re my sister!” shouted Sammi, wanting every inch of her to run out of the apartment. 

“I’m not on his side, Sammi. I’m sorry for giving him your phone number. It’s just we’ve known Vince for a long time, and I feel like it could still work between you two,” said Athena, rubbing her hands together. Sammi rolled her eyes at her sister, not caring if she appeared rude. She was pissed. To Sammi, almost no one understood her anger like she thought they would. Her siblings were supposed to support Sammi, not someone else. 

“Listen, Athena, I know you and Tommy always look out for me but this is different. I’m only gonna say this once and nicely to you. Please just stay out of my love life, it has nothing to do with you or Tommy. I’m grown so I’m perfectly fine handling things myself. If you want to keep hanging out with Vince, you can do that, but don’t expect me to run after him for a long time. Got it?” ordered Sammi, look directly at Athena. Athena nodded with hesitation, finishing off her glass of wine. 

“Can you at least tell me what Vince said? Or a watered-down version?” asked Athena, pouting a bit in an attempt to make Sammi spill. Sammi groaned, nodding as she drank her wine. 

“In gist, he doesn't want me to leave him or jump on Nikki. Both of which I told him I can’t do and give me space. I just want to be left alone in all of this,” said Sammi. 

“You can’t stop yourself from jumping on Nikki?” Athena asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in deep elevens. 

“No… I didn’t mean it like that,” huffed Sammi.

“Well like what then?”

“I meant it in a ‘you can’t tell me what to do’ kind of way. I seriously mean it when I say I want to be alone,” said Sammi, swallowing hard and made the effort to keep eye contact with Athena. 

“Alright, I get it. You said it yourself before, you wouldn’t touch Nikki with a ten-foot pole” said Athena, pouring more wine for her and Sammi. Sammi sipped on her wine, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah you’re right I did say that,” mumbled Sammi. “I don’t think Nikki would try anything. He would’ve already done it,” said Sammi, giving a convincing smile. She sipped in her wine until the last drop, glancing at the clock on the wall. Sammi remembered her plans with Nikki, thinking of an excuse to give her sister. “Hey Athena, I have to get going. I just remember I got plans with Em and Sabrina tonight,” said Sammi, standing from her seat.

“Em? Are you sure? We were gonna have a movie date later. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay,” said Athena, squinting at Sammi to read anything on her sister's face. 

“Oh? Well shit, she didn’t say anything to me. Em could’ve called Sabrina already, but it’s cool. We were just gonna go eat somewhere,” said Sammi, swinging her purse onto her shoulder. Athena nodded along with caution, remaining silent as she showed Sammi the door. 

“Okay then, have a fun night. I’ll see you on Sunday at mama and Dad’s place,” said Athena, hugging Sammi goodbye. “Love you,” 

“Love you too,” replied Sammi, walking down the stairs with a little pep in her step. Athena couldn’t help but make a small mental note for when Emma would come over. Ready to see if Emma would agree with Sammi or try to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment on anything! <3


	23. Some Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST found out Motley played a show in my small ass town in '83 AND MY PARENTS NEVER TOLD ME. Which is why there's a flashback... for my own pleasure... ENJOY!

** _ April 12, 1984 _ **

** _ Laredo, Texas _ **

_ The sound of Ozzy could be heard throughout the west side of Laredo. The Bordertown getting a taste of rock music for once from its usual Mexican bands. It was already warm like summer down in this part of Texas, making Sammi feel at home. The warm air pleased all the guys, breaking out of the winter clothes finally. Laredo's venue was the most different from all of them, seeing a high school right next to the Civic Center and two different types of buildings. One being an auditorium for ballet, and the other just open space for the guys. In the stone courtyard in the middle of everything, Sammi sat on the fountain, hearing the water cascade down while smoking her first cigarette of the night. She could see the small crowd of kids her age at the gate of the civic center, hoping for a chance to either meet someone or listen to music. Sammi felt a light hand push her head down, turning to see Nikki smirk down at her. _

_ “May I sit?” asked Nikki, Sammi nodded silently. He sat next to her, staying silent as he pulled out a cigarette for himself, flattered to see a light already waiting for him to take. They stayed silent for a while until Nikki began coughing uncontrollably. _

_ “You okay there, Nik?” asked Sammi, patting Nikki on the back to help him in some way. _

_ “Yeah. Yeah I’m good,” answered Nikki, clearing his throat. “Just getting smokers lungs faster than I thought. I thought I had a good two years left! Cruel world!” Nikki yelled out into the night sky, shaking his fist in the air and proud to hear Sammi giggle. She playfully shoved Nikki’s bare shoulder, shaking her head at him. “Idiot,” mumbled Sammi, stepping on the small cigarette bud. _

_ “Hey, it takes one to know one. Have you met Tommy and Vince? Don’t get how you and Mick don’t want to hurt us,” said Nikki. _

_ “Oh I know I do, but I don’t feel like getting yelled at by my parents. Or get arrested for domestic violence,” joked Sammi, smiled right at Nikki, her pinky lightly grazing Nikki’s. Nikki felt his body become stiff for a moment, looking away at the girl. _

_ “I would pay to see that fight between you and blondie. Might help you,” uttered Nikki, finishing his cigarette for the night. _

_ “Of course you’d be up for that. It’s not like he’s your friend or anything,” provoked Sammi, poking Nikki’s cheek. _

_ “He’s barely even my singer. I only tolerate him because of you fucking Bass siblings,” said Nikki, shoving away Sammi’s hand. _

_ “Why don’t you like him?” asked Sammi. _

_ Nikki raised an eyebrow to Sammi. “You really wanna know?” Sammi nodded. “Maybe because the son of a bitch got something I wanted, but I could just take it from him if I tried hard enough,” answered Nikki, lowering his face right to Sammi, seeing her eyes change from teasing to nervous. _

_ “Nikki… don’t,” begged Sammi, slowly moving away from him. _

_ “And why not Princess? There’s a nice difference between us. I stay with a girl I like,” said Nikki, tucking a piece of hair behind Sammi’s ear. “And Vince has wandering eyes if you haven’t noticed yet,” _

_ Sammi swallowed hard, “I trust him. Please just leave it alone for now,” _

_ “Alright I will, but you’ll always know where to find me,” said Nikki, kissing Sammi on her forehead before disappearing back into the sound of Ozzy. Sammi bit the nail of her thumb, thoughts running at a rapid pace. She didn’t even feel Vince slide right next to her, making Sammi jump when feeling his hands. _

_ “There’s my girl. Are you okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind?” asked Vince. Sammi nodded, kissing Vince before he can think of any further questions. _

_"Of course I am. Let's just stay here," whispered Sammi, pulling Vince for another kiss, this time harder to make him truly forget any questions._

** July 1st, 1985 **

On the nightstand by the bed, a clock reading 7:45 rang out in the spacious white bedroom. Sammi tossed onto her side, slamming the clock to stop beeping while letting out a morning groan. Sammi rubbed away the sleep from her eyes, aiming to not fall back into a deep sleep. When Sammi started to feel more awake, it dawned on her the silence in the room. No one was snoring in her ear. Rising slowly, Sammi turned to find an empty spot next to her. The duvet looked almost done as if Nikki made the bed before he left. A note from a torn notebook paper laid on the pillow, messy handwriting in black pen yet still blurry for Sammi to read. Sammi put on her glasses, bringing the piece of paper close to her face. 

_ ‘Sorry I had to leave, Princess. Didn’t want to wake your pretty face up. Thanks for the special attention. Call you later- Nikki” _

Sammi scuffed at the note, a tiny smile crawling on her lips. She tossed it by her lamp, rubbing her face slowly to stay awake. “At least he left a note this time,” muttered Sammi, ripping off the heavy blue blanket, jumping off the bed to seize the day. Sammi looked at the black mini pencil skirt and purple blouse that hung on the closet door, happy with her professional wardrobe. Cascading down the small apartment hallway, Sammi entered her bathroom to head straight to the shower, the water running cold as Sammi liked it. She carried on with her morning routine of applying light makeup and curling her hair, halting as the phone in the bedroom rang out. Sammi ran into the room, jumping on the bed to quickly pick up the telephone, holding it up against her ear as she deeply scrunched her eyebrows. 

“Hello?” responded Sammi, sitting on her bed. 

“Good morning, Sammi. It’s Doc, how are you doing?” said Doc on the line. 

“Oh, I’m doing good, just getting ready for work. What’s going on?” asked Sammi, checking her clock as reassurance she wasn’t wasting time. 

“I just wanted to quickly let you know, we are going to Elektra for a meeting. I don’t know if Mr. Harrison told you,” Sammi closed her eyes tight for a second, trying to not mess up her done hair. Sammi knew Mr. Harrison told her last Friday about some meetings, but she completely blocked it out after drinking the night away. She didn’t feel the need to ask that day. Now Sammi wished she could take a sick day. 

“Uh yes. Yes he did Doc. I’m one of his secretaries, remember?” said Sammi with sarcasm, smiling a small bit with nerves setting in. Nikki was beginning to rub off on her in his mannerisms. Sammi questioned if this was a good thing for her.

“Right. Of course. I only wanted to give you a heads up about Vince before your day started. Since it could be very difficult to see him in person after a while,” said Doc. Sammi smiled to herself, lucky to still have Doc care for her. 

“I really appreciate it, Doc. Thank you for looking out for me,” sincerely said Sammi, “So, I should probably give you a heads up so you don’t go in blind to the meeting,” 

“Harrison still worried about the boys?” asked Doc. 

“It’s more him being worried about his money going down the toilet than anything else. You really need to be prepared to get your ass chewed or get a cold man,” said Sammi, pressing her lips tight together. She saw the time begin to creep up again, eyes shooting wide. “Doc, I really have to be getting ready. I’ll see you at the meeting,” 

“Okay, thanks Sammi. See you soon,” said Doc, cutting the line before Sammi could. Sammi shut the phone, dropping back onto the bed, smothering herself with a pillow as she groaned out loud. Her nerves became setting in more while thinking about seeing Vince for the first time. Sammi began thinking of excuses to not participate in this meeting, rushing to the kitchen for some breakfast. Her mind was turning almost empty, going into autopilot as she got ready for the rest of her day. 

* 

Sammi looked out the car window, eyes following Sabrina walk out of her apartment building, coming straight to the passenger door. Sammi smiled in a blink second at Sabrina, driving off into the busy morning traffic. Silence filled the car ride, unusual for the two on their carpool rides. Sabrina eyed Sammi for a moment, changing the radio station to get a reaction for the music. Nothing. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at Sammi, seeing her only focused on the freeway. 

“You good? Did Nikki piss you off this morning?” asked Sabrina, relaxing in the passenger seat. 

“What? No, we’re fine. why?” replied Sammi, glancing at Sabrina quickly.

“Well, you just seem quiet for a morning. Did you get into an argument with Athena?” said Sabrina. 

“No, we’re fine. She hasn't done anything to annoy me for a while,” replied Sammi. 

“And she’s not asking Emma 100 questions?” asked Sabrina again.

“No, Emma is doing a pretty good job at hiding which I feel kind of bad for,” muttered Sammi, tucking a hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah but Athena doesn’t need to know about Nikki if it’s not serious business. Emma can handle holding a little truth to Athena. She would’ve spilled already if she couldn’t,” 

“Oh, by the way, we are gonna have some visitors at work,” mumbled Sammi, staring up at a traffic light. Sabrina raised an eyebrow to Sammi, “Motley’s coming for a meeting with Mr. H,” added Sammi with a glare.

“Oh shit. That’s gonna be fucking awkward,” muttered Sabrina.

“Thanks, S! You know how to lift my spirits in times of need!” sarcastically barked Sammi with a fake smile. 

“I’m sorry, but come on you know how bad everyone is towards each other. It’s not like Motley is a happy family band that don’t piss people off especially not each other,” 

“Yes I know, but you couldn’t be optimistic as we’re pulling up to work?” asked Sammi. 

“You really want me to give you extremely fake hope?” Sabrina uttered blandly, almost hurting to say words.

“Yep!” 

“Fine! Things could be completely great and Mr. H won’t chew their asses. It is all good!” shouted Sabrina as Sammi pulled into an empty parking lot space of the office building. Sammi rolled her eyes, glaring at Sabrina who didn’t want to sugarcoat things so early on this Monday morning. Turning off the ignition and opening the door, Sammi left Sabrina hanging but hearing her catch up behind. Sabrina’s long legs made it easier to speed walk right by Sammi in comparison to her short stature. “Okay, maybe the meeting won’t be the worst thing ever. Do you know what they’re gonna be discussing?” asked Sabrina, opening the glass door for Sammi as they entered the building. The girls did their routine of polite smiles to anyone that passed by them, heading to the elevators. Sammi smashed the up button, leaning against the wall. “I have no idea, Mr. Harrison really doesn’t explain in great detail to anyone,” uttered Sammi. Sabrina was about to speak until more people gathered around the two girls, entering the elevator with them. Sammi and Sabrina glanced at each other, stuffed into the cramped elevator with unknown people. 

In a short time, the girls were finally alone again, walking out to their respected work areas. “I just don’t want them to make a fucking scene to anyone. I’m expecting the worst reactions when Mr. Harrison orders them around,” muttered Sammi to Sabrina. The girls came to a halt in the middle of cubicles when suddenly, a young intern came walking fast, holding a notepad against her chest. “Hi, Sabrina! Hi, Sammi!” said the intern with enthusiasm. 

“Hi, Jessica…” the girls said in unison, almost groaning at the sight of her. Jessica smiled happily, Sammi not understanding how someone could be so cheerful this early in the day. 

“How’s your guys morning going? It’s such a beautiful summer day!” exclaimed Jessica, having a pep in her step. 

“Great. What do you want?” asked bluntly Sammi, crossing her arms as Sabrina withheld a smirk. 

“I came to tell Sabrina something. We’re needed in the conference room right now to set stuff up for a meeting. Apparently, all of Motley Crue is coming!” excited Jessica was, only making Sammi sulk more, infuriated. 

“Why me? I’m not gonna be an intern anymore after next week,” asked Sabrina. Scowling at Jessica. 

“But you’re still an intern… come on if we finish early maybe we can catch Motley walking in,” said Jessica, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a smile.

“A little too excited to see a band, aren’t we Jessica? It’s not like you haven’t seen one walk around here before” teased Sammi, giving a smile that made Jessica scared of the girls. Sabrina biting down on her index finger, not caring if Sammi hurts someone’s feelings today. It was fun to see sometimes.

“Well, they are a cool band. Plus they aren’t bad to look at, especially Nikki. That’s all,” mumbled Jessica, feeling small to Sammi even when being the same height.

“Sorry to burst your bubble Jess, but I don’t think you’re very much Nikki’s type. Trust me, we’re pretty close,” said Sammi, patting Jessica on the arm, hearing Sabrina chuckle at them. Jessica pressed her lips tightly, shoulders falling a bit. 

“Besides I already get to see Motley on a normal basis anyway. They’re not that rare to see after a while,” added Sabrina.

“I’m gonna head to my desk. Have fun arranging water bottles,” Sammi told Sabrina, walking from the two without caring of Jessica’s feelings. Jessica looked up at Sabrina with big eyes only getting a shrug from the taller girl. 

“You really should’ve seen that one coming, Jessica,” said Sabrina walking past the redhead to her desk. Jessica only followed the girls' footsteps, ready to work.

* 

Sammi knocked on the heavy wooden doors, MR. HARRISON displayed on a gold plaque. 

“Come in,” Mr. Harrison announced, Sammi pushing the door open. “Oh good morning, Samantha, how are we doing on this Monday?” asked Mr. Harrison, peeking above his leather notebook while sitting behind his expensive glass desk. 

“Pretty good. I’m just happy to start another week, and be with my favorite boss,” said Sammi, smiling as she stood right in front of Mr. Harrison with perfect posture. 

“Oh you flatter me, Samantha, but that please save it for when you’re trying to leave early on Fridays. I hope you remembered the meeting I told you on Friday. You’ll need to write down everything I say because I have a feeling I’ll be too busy talking my head off,” said Mr. Harrison, shutting his notebook tight to hand over to Sammi. Sammi took the notebook in her hands but began thinking for a moment. 

“I’m sorry sir, but don’t you think it could be more beneficial to have an intern write your notes. Take Jessica for example who can get more practice since she just started,” explained Sammi, still putting on a generous smile for more convincing. 

Mr. Harrison frowned hard at Sammi, his forehead wrinkles becoming deep crevasses. “Are you sure you aren’t just coming up with excuses to avoid this meeting with a certain band?” asked Mr. Harrison. 

“Of course not, sir,” uttered Sammi. 

“Well while I appreciate your care for the interns, you are going to be at the meeting right next to me rather you like it or not,” ordered Mr. Harrison, making Sammi drop her shoulders for a moment. She nodded, beginning to head to the doors until Mr. Harrison interrupted her walk. “I do have a question, Samantha. What are you going to do now that you have a degree?” asked Mr. Harrison. Sammi walked back slowly as she thought of an answer. 

“I really don’t know. I’m just going to be working until I feel I should go back to school,” answered Sammi.

Mr. Harrison nodded slowly, “Well if you need any help, I do have connections with people in different medical branches. All you need to do is ask,” 

“Thank you, Mr. Harrison, I appreciate it,” said Sammi, turning around as a gentle knock came from outside of her bosses office. Jessica peeked her head behind the heavy door, shuffling into the office. 

“Sorry to interrupt but Motley Crue is here Mr. Harrison,” said Jessica in a small soft voice. 

“Huh, they’re on time for once. Thank you, Jessica. Come along, Samantha,” said Mr. Harrison, fixing his blazer as he stepped to the door, smiling at the two young girls. Sammi rolled her eyes, grabbing a pen from the desk to act as an employee with no connections to this band. Jessica stood by the doorframe, eyes following Sammi get closer to her. Sammi scowled at Jessica staring at her, halting in front of her. 

“Can I help you with something? Or are you just gonna keep staring?” barked Sammi, walking away from the nervous young girl. 

* 

Mr. Harrison marched down the halls of the office floor, Sammi being his shadow all the way to the conference room. Sammi straightened her posture, balancing perfectly in her work heels while entering the vast boardroom. She almost held her breath from seeing the band seated down, quickly noticing her designated seat being occupied by Tommy. Doc, Vince, and Nikki all sat to the left of Mr. Harrison, not seeing Sammi walk. Samm couldn’t help but give small glances to the blonde man when he wasn’t looking. Mick and Tommy smiled shortly at the young girl, Sammi flicking Tommy’s ear to make him move down a chair. They give each other a kiss on the cheek as Sammi sat down finally, her sight carried out across Nikki who looked almost asleep behind his dark sunglasses. She stayed clear of making eye contact with Vince, feeling the stare once again. 

“Okay let's get this meeting on its way,” announced Mr. Harrison, sitting at the head of the table like always. “I’d first like to tell the boys congratulations on the album, even after the many many delays, people love it. You’ve managed to fix one thing,” said Mr. Harrison with firmly pressed lips, giving a cold stare to everyone. The silence could be cut with a knife, Doc already thinking of what to say to make things civil. “Because of the new album, you must now go on tour for promotion. Also because it is written on the contracts, and you must all still follow it,” ordered Mr. Harrison. 

“I believe this would be great for the boys to hit the road again. They’ve had plenty of rest for a good long tour,” said Doc, nodded along, eyeing Sammi from across the table, writing everything down at lighting speed. 

“I’m not so sure _ rest _is the right word for their break of touring. I’m also not sure about a long tour for these men,” said Mr. Harrison. Sammi stopped writing for a moment, switching glances between her boss and the boys. Nikki would clear his throat every so often to drink water, while only Vince seemed to be paying attention. Their eyes catching each other for a split second before Sammi looked down at her notes. “We will only make North American dates ranging from the beginning of August to the third week of November, pretty easy for you rockstars,” 

“Mr. Harrison with all due respect, I do believe these boys can do more than just North America. These men can go to Europe or Asia right after November,” said Doc. “The album has been doing great for the first week. You said it yourself,” 

Mr. Harrison leaned back into the desk chair, crossing his arms as he glared right at Doc. “Doc. You really think Motley Crue can tour by themselves for more than four months without messing something up?” asked Mr. Harrison, only seeing Doc slowly retreat. 

“They’ve had their moments, but yes. I do think we can just pick up after Thanksgiving,” uttered Doc.

“By moments you mean the multiple things that have been brought to my attention that raise concern. Tabloids with pictures of Nikki & Tommy intoxicated at almost every single day on my desk. The incident happening in one of the recording studios. A singer who has a bigger record than all my other talent. Do you know I’ve never had to deal with any of these things in my lifetime in this industry?” 

Vince, Tommy, Mick, and even Nikki all turned their eyes on Sammi, Sammi looking only at her notes or boss. Sammi only gave the proper secretary to look for everyone to display. Mr. Harrison snapped his fingers, gaining the attention back to him from everyone. “Do not look at Samantha. She’s not your friend. She’s not your sister. She’s doing her job right now. You all pay attention to me. You are all lucky I’m even allowing a headlining tour. If you all don’t lose me money, I’ll allow a European extension at the beginning of the year,” said Mr. Harrison. Sammi stays quiet, looking back at Nikki having trouble keeping his head up. “We will go as I said starting in August. Any further questions or interruptions?” 

“I have my court date the second week in September,” said Vince, speaking up for the first time. Everyone became silent again, switching glances between Harrison and Vince. Sammi gave a sympathetic look to Vince for once in a long time. 

“We will make sure there is a week off in September for you to come back, Vince. Anything else?” asked Mr. Harrison. 

“Everything will run smoothly, Mr. Harrison. I reassure you on that,” said Doc. 

Mr. Harrison scuffs at Doc. “I’ll believe it when I see my money back in my wallet,” Mr. Harrison stood up from his seat, buttoning the middle of his blazer once again. “Samantha, there are documents in the back of that notebook. Please give it to Peterson in legal. Meeting dismissed,” ordered Mr. Harrison to Sammi as he left the boardroom. The weight in the room soon lifted, Doc dragging a hand down his face. Sammi relaxed her back, slumping in the office chair as she sighed loudly. Doc rose from his seat, reaching over Vince to smack Nikki in the head to wake him up. Nikki only groaned, resting his head in the palm of his hand. 

“You all better listen to everything your boss just said,” said Doc, standing up to grab a bottle of water.

“Don’t worry I barely listen to everything my boss says,” muttered Sammi getting a chuckle from Tommy and Mick, Vince withholding a smile. 

“Everything is gonna be fine,” slurred Nikki, yawning out loud. Sammi couldn’t help but keep an eye on Nikki from his demeanor. 

“Yeah, I fucking doubt that,” mumbled Vince. 

“Things would be fine if you all just acted like adults for once,” remarked Sammi, glaring at Nikki and Tommy who didn’t care. 

“We got it covered. We can pretend to be responsible for a good while,” said Tommy, patting Sammi on the head. 

“If only we had Sammi tour with us again to keep us in shape,” croaked Mick, readjusting his sunglasses. “We could really use you, little girl,” 

“Yeah fuck that. I’d be unemployed and broke then be on a bus with my ex for a long time,” added Sammi, flipping her hair to one side. Everyone from Doc to Mick switched glances between Sammi and Vince, seeing Vince’s discomfort. Sammi raised an eyebrow at every, curling her lip. “What? Someone had to fucking say it. He’s here at my work bothering me,” grumbled Sammi, pointing a sharp finger at Vince. Vince shook his head, pulling on his earlobe. 

“So you’re not even gonna say my name anymore?” barked Vince, crossing his arms. Sammi rolled her eyes, not caring if she looked rude to Vince. “I thought at least here you’d give me something, and not keep ignoring me,” 

“My god you’re so dramatic,” Sammi mumbled under her breath. “Alright, here's something! Can you kindly shut the fuck up, Vince? Last time I checked I told you I wanted to be away from you,” bossed Sammi, staring coldly at Vince. Vince flared his nostrils, knocking his knuckles against the hard wooden table. 

“Enough you two. Boys you’re free to go. I don’t want to hold Sammi from her job any further,” said Doc, grabbing his briefcase and stepping into the hallway. Vince was the first to jump out of his seat, not caring to say goodbye to anyone from his band. Mick squeezed Sammi’s shoulder before he left, showing his usual form of compassion. Tommy stood up, stretching out to feel his long spine crack seeing Nikki just stay quiet.

“Hey Sixxter, I’m gonna hit the restroom. Wait for me in the lobby,” said Tommy, getting a groan in response. “See you later Sammi,” Tommy kissed Sammi on the forehead before disappearing in the hallway. Sammi waved Tommy a goodbye, keeping her eyes on Nikki’s silence. She could hear him begin to lightly snore, making her finally walk over and take the empty seat right of him. 

Sammi shook his shoulder roughly, hearing more groans in return. Nikki slowly turned his head to Sammi, staying hidden behind his dark sunglasses. 

“What?” croaked Nikki, slumping in his seat and crossing his arms. 

“What?” mimicked Sammi, raising an eyebrow to him. “What’s going on with you? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s-” Sammi interrupted Nikki, pushing his sunglasses above his head. Immediately Sammi could see something was entirely right. Nikki’s eyes looked dull and dark. Dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept in years, the whites of his eyes almost turning pink all around. Sammi frowned at Nikki, Nikki pushing her hand away to hide behind his glasses again. 

“You’re not fine. Seriously Nikki what’s going on with you?” asked Sammi again, softened her expression with compassionate eyes. 

“I haven’t been feeling the best lately,” uttered Nikki, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. “I haven’t been able to sleep… for some reason,” lied Nikki. He knew exactly why he couldn’t sleep at night anymore. Unlike coke, heroin made him awake at all hours even when he didn’t shoot up after a while. 

“How long have you been like this?” asked Sammi, putting her hand on top of Nikki’s. Nikki could help but feel a little ping in his chest from the small act of affection. Nikki knew he had to make up a lie fast to not lose the small affection he likes from Sammi. 

“Going on a week? That’s why I left last night. I didn’t want to wake you up by accident especially when you have work,” said Nikki, shooting a lopsided grin to Sammi. Nikki silently prayed Sammi bought his lie, lying to himself it was going to be the last lie. Sammi pursed her lips, looking between Nikki and the desk for some room to think.

“Alright, I guess that makes sense,” cautioned Sammi. “Thanks for leaving a note by the way. The princess appreciates it,” smiled happily Sammi, making Nikki’s frown turn upside down for a moment. Nikki lightly snaked his hand behind Sammi’s neck, pulling her in for a surprise kiss. Sammi’s eyes went wide, pushing Nikki away to look back at the open door. “You really like to get to the edge of getting caught don’t you?” smirked Sammi.

Nikki smirked at Sammi, “Admit it. It’s pretty fun. Especially when you’re looking sexy in this outfit,” Nikki’s hand crept up Sammi’s thigh, bringing her chair closer to him with his foot. Sammi’s heart began to race, feeling Nikki’s hand feature between her legs. She gripped his wrist tight, stopping Nikki from any further moves. Sammi looked deep into his eyes, trying her hardest to resist kissing away the smirk on Nikki’s lips. 

“I’m at work. And you should get some sleep,” said Sammi, pushing herself away from Nikki. Nikki shrugged his shoulders, putting on his glasses as he rose from the seat. “Oh, I’m gonna go out with some guys tonight. Don’t be surprised if I come knocking on your door. Maybe then I’ll sleep,” said Nikki, kissing Sammi on the cheek. Sammi shook her head, smiling slightly to herself, looking over her shoulder to Nikki leaving. Sammi fell back against the chair, huffing loudly. She could feel the nerves in her body calm down, noticing her palms were becoming sweaty. Being in complete silence made her process the sight of Vince, being right in front of her. Was she being too hard on him? Should she talk to Vince finally after months of this? The questions that always played in Sammi’s head, played louder than ever today. Sammi only took a deep breath in and stood up to be a grown-up like she’s supposed to be. 

** July 5, 1985 **

“Sammi, I don’t think I can keep lying to Athena,” said Emma, pouring three glasses of white wine from Sammi’s collection. Sabrina and Sammi each placed a bowl of food on the small glass dining table, sitting down for their Friday dinners together. Sammi took a sip of her wine before even thinking of what to say in this conversation. “I get it. I’m your best friend, but Athena is also my girlfriend,” pleased Emma, serving herself a portion of cold pasta salad. 

“What is she even asking you, Em? I doubt Sammi’s making it obvious,” said Sabrina, grabbing a piece of chicken with her salad. 

“I know she’s not, but Athena can’t help but keep her nose out of Sammi’s life. Almost every single time I say we went out, she asks if you got with someone,” shared Emma, eating with a touch of annoyance. 

“Well tell her to stay out of it. I already told Athena I didn’t want her or Tommy anywhere near my love life,” spat Sammi. 

“It’s a love life between you and Nikki?” asked Sabrina, smirking at Sammi with a quizzical expression. Sammi shot a glare at Sabrina, making her giggle amongst herself. “Maybe you have to remind your sister again, Sam. Say it isn’t nice to be badgering her girlfriend because you two are friends,” 

“I’m glad we keep you around. You solve all our problems at record speed,” joked Emma, raising her glass to cheer with Sabrina. Sabrina gladly clanked her wine glass with Emma’s, Sammi playfully shaking her head. “I second this reminder. You’d also be helping out me and yourself,” 

“I would love to, but Athena never learned to listen if you haven’t already figured it out,” mumbled Sammi, drinking the chilled wine. 

“That’s probably the one thing I don’t like about her, but in this case, it comes from a place of love. Please still try though,” told Emma to Sammi, giving her a lopsided grin. 

“What really is the worst thing if at least Athena knew about Nikki and you?” asked Sabrina. 

“Athena would tell Tommy, Tommy would tell Vince, and Vince would yell at my ass. And a mad Vince is the last thing I want in my life,” informed Sammi, refilling for a second glass of wine. 

“You really care what Vince thinks or you just don’t want to deal with his shit?” added Emma, scrunching her eyebrows at Sammi. Sammi thought about it for a moment, not knowing if she just never wanted to hear from Vince ever again. 

“It’s more of I’ve been a bitch to him for 6 months, so I don’t want him to think I’m two-faced. Because I know his mind will run wild like it always has with Nikki,” admitted Sammi, shrugging her shoulders. 

“You can’t be two-faced if all you did was have sex when you were single. You chose Vince and he fucked up. He still needs to know that and be reminded from time to time. Like at the meeting,” said Sabrina. 

“The one moment I wished I worked at that fucking office,” utter Emma, gulping her last bit of wine. “Since we are on the topic of Vince, have you ever thought about talking to him? You don’t think you deserve some answers?” 

“I have but I don’t know how to talk to him without sounding like a bitch anymore. It’s almost as if he made me get an attitude and Nikki made it worse,” pondered Sammi, pushing the last of her around with a fork. 

“Like that poor poor Jessica girl you read to filth?” joked Emma, giggling louder at Sammi scowl to her. Emma shrugged her shoulder with a playful smile.

“Maybe you could write down everything you want to know? It could help you keep your thoughts in order instead of going off from your emotions,” suggested Sabrina, wiping the corner of her mouth as she finished her food. 

“Emma’s right, you do solve our problems at record speed,” answered Sammi with a soft smile. “I guess that would be a good starting point, and talk before he leaves again… But it’s so nice being mean to him!” whined Sammi, pouting at Sabrina like a little girl. Sabrina shot a look at Sammi that made her quit the pouting and straight her shoulders, almost like a mother. “Fine, I’ll try my hardest to be civil and demand answers with kindness,” 

“Atta girl,” encouraged Sabrina, lightly punching Sammi's shoulder. “It could bring you some great closure,” 

Sammi smiled to herself, beginning to clear out the dining table with Emma’s help. “Or maybe it’ll just make me sadder than ever,” shouted Sammi, dropping the dirty dishes in the sink to wash later as she drank her wine. 


	24. I'm So Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a rollercoaster

** July 23, 1985 **

Sammi stared down at her hands, tap anxiously on the green table of the booth she sat in. The diner was running slow for a Wednesday, only a handful of people spread out in the restaurant. Sammi kept looking at her watch then to the door, reconsidering even being here. A waitress would come from time to time to see if Sammi needed anything, only getting turned down. Maybe Sammi shouldn't have come so early. The glass doorbell ring made Sammi's ear perk up like a fox, looking straight ahead of her. Except instead of Vince, it was an older man with a small happy child who had a smile on their face. Sammi scuffed to herself, beginning to bite the nail on her thumb. It wasn't until she heard the bell ring again that Sammi saw Vince's face, standing there without knowing what to do. He scratched the back of his head, slowly walking up to the booth. Sammi swallowed away her nerves, hugging her body for comfort. Sliding into the booth, Vince took off his jean jacket and gave a small smile to his ex-girlfriend. 

"Hi," said Vince, holding his hands together. 

"Hey, Vince, how have you been?" asked Sammi, taking a sip of water. 

"Not much different from the last time you saw me. Sharise is busting my ball for no reason," complained Vince. Sammi stayed quiet from the sound of her name, looking at her nails. "So, you wanted to talk finally?" 

"Yeah, I think I've had enough time being a bitch to you," said Sammi, reaching inside her purse. She pulled out a folded sheet of a notebook paper, bullet point thoughts all scribbled down to a mess. Vince scowled at Sammi, raising a questionable eyebrow at the girl. 

"You have a list of shit?" asked Vince, wrinkling his nose. 

"Yes, because I rather read off a list then run off emotions," Sammi said, scanning over what she wrote down. "As I said, I've had enough time being a bitch to you," 

"I wouldn't say a bitch. It's not like I didn't deserve any of it. Except maybe that bottle to my head," joked Vince. Sammi took a deep breath, laying the paper flat on the table for even Vince to see some thoughts. Sammi bit her lip, feeling her heart beating so fast in her chest, and she couldn't help calm it down. After a bit of silence, Sammi looked Vince right in the eyes that she loved so dearly. 

"First off, when did you two meet exactly?" asked Sammi, swallowing the knot in her throat. Vince rubbed the sweat off his jeans, coughing to clear his throat. 

"It was back in May when Tropicana was brand new. It was one of the nights you wanted to stay at your parents' place, I met up with some guys to drink with and ended up there," answered Vince, grabbing a sugar packet to keep his hands busy. 

Sammi nodded, "And when you met her, did you two immediately hook up?" 

"No! No. She just gave me a lap dance and kept flirting with me all night, but we didn't kiss or anything," replied Vince, biting his lip. 

"So when did you two exactly have sex? Because I doubt you got her pregnant off a one time moment in August," Sammi bit the inside of her cheek, looking out the window to compose herself from any tears. 

"July, I guess. I don't remember the exact fucking date. I just know that it was one of the nights you weren't feeling like going out," explained Vince, dropping his head into his hands' palm. Sammi shook her head, dabbing the corner of her eye to catch any tears from falling. 

"So it went on for months? You had sex with her multiple times?" asked Sammi with a stern voice. Vince nodded sheepishly. "And you still fucking went back even after you got her pregnant. Then you got mad at me for having a good time when you ditched me for her back at Purple Moon! Oh my god," gasped Sammi, covering her face in her hand then pushing away hair that fell out of place. 

"I didn't ditch you for her! I didn't know. She didn't even know! We only had sex max five times when I got crossfaded; it meant nothing," 

"Clearly, if you acted as if you didn't do anything. I thought for almost a full year; you were such a great boyfriend. You made me feel so happy, and yet you were sitting on this lie. You were lying every day," uttered Sammi, looking straight into Vince's eyes with tears building up. "Why? Why weren't you happy with just me?" 

Vince slumped in his seat, finally feeling the heartbreak he caused to Sammi. He could finally see the sadness that came from his mistakes. Vince only received anger from Sammi after everything. He received Sammi's attitude tenfold, the rudeness, and the foul language. Vince never saw Sammi cry from the pain he caused, not even the first time he fucked up. "I was happy with you," whispered Vince, feeling his cheek flush with embarrassment. "I just don't know when to say no, especially now being a big shot rockstar. Now, look at me. I'm a dad who killed his friend, and everyone hates me," 

"I should have never gotten mad at you that night outside of Rainbow. I guess… I would get mad at you for doing dumb shit because I kept making mistakes behind your back. I wanted you to stay the same perfect Samantha. The one who was always ahead of everyone with a kind smile on her face," expressed Vince, having some sort of courage to look right in Sammi's eye when he spoke to her. 

"I'm not perfect, Vince, nor will I ever be. Just because I have a different life than you doesn't make me better or lesser than you," said Sammi, looking back down at the piece of paper. 

  * When did they meet? 
  * When did they first hook up? 
  * Ask if he regrets anything. 
  * Ask if he was ever going to tell me. 
  * Talk about him moving on so fast. 
  * Ask if he's okay 
  * <strike>Admit, I'm sleeping with Nikki.</strike> Fuck that.

"I don't hate you. I want you to know that," admitted Sammi, folding the piece of paper in her hands, stuffing it back in her handbag. "Do you regret anything you've done to me?" 

"Yes, I regret being a manwhore to you. You had a point even back then in the beginning," mumbled Vince. "Do you regret being with me? After all the shit I put you through," asked Vince. Sammi looked down at the table, pondering on her emotions to answer Vince. It was a thought she said to herself after everything. Sammi knew everything people go through has a purpose and a lesson. It was great to be with Vince, but now thinking how half of it being based on a sitting lie, it hurts even more. 

"It's funny. I keep telling myself I should've just been cold to you guys when I saw you all, and maybe I'd be okay. I don't regret being with you because a lot of fun came from it. I just wish it didn't end like I expected," confessed Sammi, wiping away a single tear that came down her face. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you. Do you know if you can ever forgive me?" 

"I want to, but maybe let's wait a while," 

"I figured… I'm also sorry about being paranoid about Nikki. Guess I'm a hypocrite for assuming," said Vince, shaking his head like he was dumb to think such a thing. Sammi bit her lip, anxiously bouncing her leg under the table from the words Nikki. Sammi knew everyone would find out soon enough, but hearing Vince calling himself a hypocrite just made it harder ever to spill the secret. 

"It's okay. I forgive you for that," Sammi bit her tongue, knowing damn well she was wrong in this department. Vince smiled at Sammi, feeling like he was going in the right direction with his favorite girl. "If you didn't get caught, were you ever going to tell me?" 

Vince looked out for a moment, trying not to lie to make himself look good. "Yeah, I was. After stopping I kept thinking about it, but then more shit got into the mix," Sammi could see the pain in Vince's eyes from talking so much, realizing this is most likely the most, he's opened up in a long time.

"Vince… be honest with me. Are you okay? How have you been doing with everything?" asked Sammi, resisting the urge to hold Vince's hands from across the table. Vince let out a heavy breath, going back to messing with the sugar packet. 

"No, I'm not. I have to be completely sober until my court date. Your brother and his bitch won't shut their fucking mouths about it. Sharise and I fight for everything. And I have no idea how to be a dad," admitted Vince, eyes looking defeated to Sammi. 

"You haven't done drugs? Or drank?" Vince shook his head. "Since the incident?" Sammi asked again in disbelief of a sober Vince. 

"Yeah. I have to go get tested each week. This has been the soberest I've been since I was 15," said Vince. 

"Tommy and Nikki shouldn't be on your ass for being a responsible person. I'll yell at them to stop bothering you if you need me to," offered Sammi, reaching out to hold Vince's hands. Vince didn't protest, enjoying the tiny bit of affection he received that wasn't sexual. It was just the needed kindness he desperately craved. 

"It's okay, Sammi. I'm a grown man, and I should do things on my own. Even if it means my own band hates me for it," answered Vince, gently rubbing his thumb on the back of Sammi's hand. Sammi looked down at their hands, smiling to herself but kept reminding she isn't really a single woman. "But I appreciate the offer. Since you're so smart, do you have any advice for being a dad, or can you do that for me also?" joked Vince, smirking at Sammi. 

Sammi couldn't help but giggle with Vince's joke, feeling like everything was back to normal. "No, I don't. You're just going to have to talk to Sharise about being a dad. Also, isn't your daughter like a month old or something? You have time to get better," said Sammi. 

"Skylar. Her name's Skylar," smiled Vince. 

"That's a pretty name. I'm sure you will have enough time to be a better dad to Skylar," reassured Sammi, squeezing Vince's hands. 

"Thank you. Listen, I really appreciate this. I miss being able to talk to someone my shit," said Vince. Sammi smiled at Vince, beginning to play with fingers and pop them as if the two were back to being the normal them. "I even miss you popping my fingers. I guess you really do take things for granted until they're gone," 

"As much as I love an open and meaningful Vince, did you just learn that shit in probation rehab or?" asked Sammi, cracking a smile that made Vince laugh. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I fucking did," admitted Vince, laughing along with Sammi. "But hey, it's an improvement! am I right?" 

"It definitely is an improvement for sure," said Sammi, relaxing back in the booth. The two held hands for longer than needed, reminiscing on the feeling from the pasts. Vince couldn't help to think of how this wasn't like Sharise. He and Sharise never had a moment of comfortable silence, even after the nights of sex. It felt fast-paced and no ounce of peace compared to how Sammi loved gentle moments. Those moments where Sammi would dance her finger on Vince's scalp, making him relax while watching tv. The moments of Vince hugging Sammi from behind as she studied hard in his office space, giving her any feeling of reassurance. Vince was beginning to remember how bad he ruined this good thing in his life. Sammi didn't know what to say or do, only kept close before leaving and going back to Nikki.

* * *

* 

** August 9, 1985 **

** Los Angeles, California  **

Sammi and Athena strut down Hollywood Boulevard, smiling and laughing with the wind playing up in their hair. Sammi glanced down on her wrist, seeing her brand new watch read 3:30 in the afternoon. The day was beautiful for the boys to start their tour, wind cooling the California summer heat and not a cloud in the sky. The Bass sisters had a day off to surprise Tommy and the boys while they did soundcheck, everything feeling perfect for once. After a short walk from the public parking garage, Athena opened the Hollywood Pantages Theatre's massive doors. The roadies were pacing around at the front of the theatre, putting up a table of merchandise of shirts, posters, and records. Sammi glanced around the grand entrance with glee until her eyes fell on a woman and a brand new blonde baby in her arms. Sammi froze from a distance, Athena standing next to her sister to catch Sammi's eyes on Sharise standing with a tiny Skylar. 

Sharise bounded Skylar in her arms, seeming tired and irritated all at the same time until finally noticing the Bass sisters look at her. She forced a smile to Sammi, slowly approaching them in the center of the entrance. Athena laced her arm around Sammi's, standing in as the protective sister she was. Sammi almost held her breath, couldn't keep her eyes off Skylar. 

"Hi, Sammi. Hi, Athena. How have you girls been?" asked Sharise with a kind smile. 

"We've been good, Sharise. How's being a new mama?" asked Sammi with no anger in her heart, smiling as if she was catching up with an old friend. 

"Crazy. I had no idea how much one baby can be such a handful. It isn't easy when you feel like you're doing it alone," vented Sharise, smiling at Skylar look at Athena and Sammi in curiosity. 

Sammi smiled at the baby. "Hi, Skylar! Aren't you just the prettiest little girl," cooned Sammi making Skylar laugh a bit. 

"Vince isn't helping you?" asked Athena, frowning deep 11 lines between her brows. 

"No, he tries but gives up and just looks at me to finish everything. He's also under a lot of stress with touring and his court date. I'm sure he vented to you about it," said Sharise to Sammi, pressing her lips hard together. 

"Um… yeah, he did, but I told him to talk to you about it. You and Vince can help each navigate being brand new parents together," uttered Sammi, playing with her hands to ease the nerves. 

"Thank you for trying. I don't think I'll see that happening anytime soon," mumbled Sharise, trying to keep Skylar from jumping out of her arms. For being two months old, she had the capability of moving around fast, almost like her daddy. It was cute to everyone but hard for Sharise to keep her still when necessary. Skylar's arms popped up wide from her little chest, reaching out for Sammi to hold her. Sharise tried to make Skylar stop moving, but it only resulted in Skylar letting out small cries. 

"I think she wants Sammi to hold her?" questioned Athena, switching glances between the two girls. 

"Oh no, you don't have to, Sammi. I get it if it's uncomfortable," offered Sharise. 

"Honestly, it's not. I'm completely okay holding little Skylar," said Sammi, reaching out to hold the baby, slowly switching between her and Sharise. Sammi bounced Skylar in her arms, seeing a bright smile that almost resembled Vince's. Skylar rested her head on Sammi's shoulder, feeling very at peace in Sammi's even though she was a complete stranger. Athena and Sharise gawked in shock at the baby's reaction, seeing how gentle and kind Sammi appeared. 

"Wow. You're the first person she's felt comfortable with that wasn't family," admitted Sharise, not knowing if she favored this or not. Sharise knew she was the other woman who got in between Sammi and Vince, but she wasn't used to the kindness she was receiving. 

"I guess babies just love me. Jesus, you're gonna look just like your dad. I can already see it," said Sammi to Skylar in a cute voice, making her smile. Sharise slightly shaking her head at Sammi's statement.

"You were on your way to see Vince or?" asked Athena. 

"Yeah, since he's gonna be on tour, I thought I'd visit family in Nebraska. I really don't like being alone in that big house," said Sharise, fixing her hair. 

"Well, in that case, let's see them before they ditch this place," announced Athena, heading right to the theatre doors. 

"You can keep carrying her if you want. She really likes you," said Sharise, following Athena's footsteps. Sammi followed behind with Skylar quietly resting on her hip, almost falling asleep. The theatre was ginormous, having an upstairs for extra people to sit. The album cover was drawn big on the center stage as roadies continued to set up amps and instruments. The three girls could see Vince sat in the front row seats, isolated from the guys on the stage. Sammi could tell Nikki appeared more irritated than before, sipping on his soda with a sulking stare. Tommy and Mick talking among themselves, soon seeing the women come closer. As the girls reached the stage, Sammi stood right in front of Vince, smiling mischievously. 

"Surprise! I have your child," said Sammi, Skylar noticing her dad seated down in front of them now. She began cooing in excitement, reaching out for Vince as he stood up from the red velvet chair. 

"Uhh, why are you here? And why do you have my child?" asked Vince, lifting his daughter out of Sammi's arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What? I can't come to visit my brother and friends at work? Also, Skylar wanted me!" said Sammi, crossing her arms, still smiling pridefully while Sharise stood right by her. Vince switched looks between the two women, unable to say anything that came into his head. 'They're _ acting like friends?' _ thought Vince, also seeing the confused looks from the rest of Motley. 

"Skylar has found someone to like that isn't related to us. Isn't that nice for our little girl?" said Sharise, showing her annoyance for Vince already after a few words. Athena could see the tension needing to be cut with a knife, stepping over to Sammi to grab her hand and watch this drama from a distance. Sammi smiled at the couple, heading towards Nikki, Tommy, and Mick, who also wanted to see the show. Nikki shook his head at Sharise and Vince, Sammi boosting herself up to sit right next to him on stage. Athena standing right by Mick, who strummed on his guitar.

"Is this bring your fucking girlfriend to work day?" whispered Nikki to everyone, Tommy giggling.

"Wish I had a girlfriend," mumbled Mick with sadness, sipping the water bottle he always carried. Athena softly reassured Mick, placing a delict hand on his shoulder. 

"I know Mick, I know," muttered Nikki, seeing Sammi staring right at him with a scowl. "Can I help you?" asked Nikki, getting closer to Sammi's face, making her break into an almost smile. 

"Who else's girlfriends have been coming in today?" asked Sammi, raising an eyebrow in question. Nikki smirked and chuckled, hinting as to who else has come to the venue without exposing them. He really did like reaching the edge of getting caught. Sammi could see Sharise grab Skylar out of Vince's arms in the short distance, saying a monotone goodbye and turning on her heels to the door. Vince didn't hold back his somber face, hearing Skylar cries echo throughout the theatre. Sammi caught Vince's eyes, giving a sympathetic smile to reassure him. Vince just stayed in his seat to sulk.

"Heather came today before going to pick up her parents. I'm having dinner with them tonight before we head out on Saturday after this show," said Tommy, stealing a sip of Mick's water bottle. "Where… I will propose…" mumbled Tommy, coughing. Athena and Sammi whipping their heads fast with big eyes at their older brother. 

"You're proposing?!" yelled out the Bass sisters in unison. Everyone in the building turned their heads to the sisters, beginning to eavesdrop. Sammi jumped off the stage, standing right in front of Tommy with arms crossed, ready to lecture him as if he were a child. Vince came up from his seat, almost slamming against Sammi with his jaw dragging on the floor. 

"You wanna get married?!" asked Vince frantically, frowning at the drummer. 

"How long have you two even been dating? Trust me, it's not been long!" said Athena, restraining herself from raising her voice. 

"I know, but I feel confident about Heather! Mama and Dad love her, which is great, and look how nice she is! You guys always know I wanted to get married to someone I love," explained Tommy, dropping to his feet to the ground and standing up for himself. 

"Dude, the last girl you wanted to marry called me a cunt, and I almost punched her. Why can't you just wait a year?" expressed Sammi, frowning with deep concern. Tommy scratched his head, looking down at feet with everyone staring at him. 

"It's different this time. I swear it really is and come on I know you girls love her too. Can I just please have my two favorite people be on my side? Please?" begged Tommy, smiling down at his sisters. Athena and Sammi exchanged looks of worry melting away with the love they had for their brother. 

"Fine, you're right. If you're thrilled with Heather, then I guess we should be too. Right, Sammi?" asked Athena, nudging Sammi with her elbow. 

"Yeah. She is pretty nice," mumbled Sammi, smiling at Tommy. Tommy hugged Athena and Sammi so tight it almost made Sammi regret being sweet. Sammi pushed away from the group hug, seeing Vince on the verge of wanting to speak to her. Nikki grabs Mick's water bottle, jumping off the edge of the stage to hang an arm around Vince's shoulders. 

"Want some water, Vince? Made a mint too?" asked Nikki, chuckling at Vince's discomfort of being sober. Sammi rolled her eyes, pushing Nikki's arm off of Vince, gaining a smile from the blonde and a scowl from Nikki. 

"Leave him alone, Nikki. You shouldn't be tempting him like that," scolded Sammi. 

"Why? He's a big boy. If he wants to break he little sobriety that's on him," said Nikki, poking Vince in the cheek only to get his hand slapped away. Sammi shook her head, narrowing eyes to Nikki, becoming peeved on the way he was behaving. 

"You're such an asshole, Nikki," spat Sammi, looping her arm onto Vince's and pulling him away from everyone. "Come on, Vin, I need a smoke already," Vince didn't object to Sammi, surprised but still smiling at the gesture. Nikki stared at the two walkings off, mouth opened slightly as if he was the one who should be offended. 

"Oh, so you two are friends now?" shouted Athena. Tommy looked in disbelief, but with some sort of happiness that the two were friendly again. 

"Yeah!" yelled Sammi, pushing open the doors and heading straight to the main doors. Sammi let go of Vince's arm, searching in her purse for her pack of cigarettes until Vince held up two cigarettes. She happily took for herself, leaning towards her own lighter and passing it to Vince. She inhaled for a moment, feeling the smoke relax her until Sammi blew it out into the wind. Sammi side-eyed Vince seeing him smile with glee while smoke aside her. 

"What's that smile for?" asked Sammi with a smirk on her lips 

"Just find it enjoyable when you call out people on rare occasions. Such a loudmouth for such a tiny body," said Vince. 

"You could say you're welcome to get Nikki off your back," suggested Sammi, shrugging her shoulders while keeping the same energy. 

"Thank you. I highly appreciate it," smiled Vince. "I swear I don't know how I'm going to be able to be on a bus with those guys, mainly Nikki," 

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think," reassured Sammi, stepping on the small cigarette bud. 

"Really? I'm sober while the rest of my band is too high or drunk to know what's going on. I mean, look at our album, it's crap!" vented Vince. 

"It can't be crap if it's doing so well," said Sammi. 

"Have you ever listened to the album? The whole thing?" asked Vince, seeing Sammi shake her head. "Okay, so what songs have you heard?" 

"Home Sweet Home…" muttered Sammi. 

"The only good original song plus the cover we did. That's it! Nikki was too high to write actual good songs," 

"He's written with coke in his system before, and it's been fine. It's just one album that you don't like. Pretty sure every one band member in any band has felt like that," said Sammi, moving to be right next to Vince on the wall. Vince frowned at Sammi, giving her pity on her oblivion. 

"Sam, Nikki's been doing more than just coke lately. You haven't seen the tiny tracks on his arm?" asked Vince, raising an eyebrow. 

"What?" questioned Sammi, blinking rapidly.

"He's been shooting up. He's doing heroin and mixing coke and something else with Tommy. You really haven't noticed?" said Vince, stepping on his cigarette to get another one. Sammi stared at Vince in disbelief, not wanting to think of Nikki going back to heroin after being together. After he promised he wasn't going to do it again. 

"I'm an idiot," whispered Sammi, dropping her head into the palm of her hand. "So he never stopped? Even after the studio incident?" Vince shook his head to Sammi, only making her huff. 

"Did he tell you he was going to stop?" asked Vince, taking a drag from his cigarette. Sammi nodded, looking down at the ground. "And when did he tell you that?" 

"Back in February. I went to his house and tried talking to him after what happened to you. I flushed the rest of the shit he had in his room," confessed Sammi, looking at Vince with sad eyes. 

"Clearly, that didn't stop him. Please don't tell me he got angry at you for flush his drugs down the toilet," said Vince, turning his body to face Sammi. 

"He grabbed my wrist really hard but apologized after. That was it. God, I'm so stupid for believing him!" yelled Sammi, feeling her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Vince sighed, stepping on his cigarette, slowly wrapping his arm around Sammi's shoulders. Sammi didn't reject the hug, her arm finding Vince's waist and resting her head on his chest. Vince rubbed Sammi's arm for comfort, resting his chin on the top of his former girlfriend's head. 

"It's not your fault Sammi for having a big heart. You just have to realize you're talking to four men who don't listen to anything. Even if we know we're doing something completely wrong," calmly said Vince, being the one to get reassurance for once in a long time. 

"So what, you guys are just gonna slowly kill yourselves?" 

"Look, you can try as hard as you want to get to Nikki because I know he mildly listens to you, but don't be sad if nothing happens," said Vince, letting go of Sammi and digging his hands in his jean pockets. "And try not to flush his drugs again. I wouldn't want to beat his ass for hurting you," Vince pinched Sammi's cheek, making her smile like always, not knowing if they should head back to soundcheck. 

"Okay… I'll take your advice," mumbled Sammi, giving Vince a proper hug. 

"You'll what?" asked Vince with a cunning smile, squeezing Sammi with his arms. Sammi began laughing out loud to Vince, trying her best to break out of the hug. 

"I said I'll take your advice! Jesus, stop squeezing me!" ordered Sammi, breaking to giggles as Vince still kept a tight grip on the small girl. "What is it gonna take for you to let me go!?" asked Sammi, almost falling back. 

"Say I'm your best friend who's right for once," shouted Vince, leaning forward to make Sammi bend backward, his laughs muffled against Sammi's shoulder. 

"No!" Vince squeezed Sammi a bit harder, "Fine! You're my best friend who's actually right for once in his life!" shouted Sammi, finally being released by Vince's grip, seeing him have a shit-eating grin on his face. "Happy?' 

"Yep!" said Vince, about to head back inside until Sammi took hold of his wrist. "What?" 

"Well, 'best friend,' you're not gonna tell me why Sharise looked like she hated you earlier?" asked Sammi, raising an eyebrow. 

Vince huffed, "I haven't been able to talk to her. She keeps running off on me to her friends or family. Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore. The fact you two looked like friends today weirded me out," said Vince, opening the doors to the theater. 

"Hey, in my defense, Skylar likes me some odd reason!" shouted Sammi, following Vince. 

"In that case, do you want to babysit and teach me to be a dad?" teased Vince, smiling at Sammi rolling her eyes. 

"In your dreams," said Sammi, jabbing her elbow in Vince's side. 

*

* * *

A hard knock echoed in Sammi's apartment, halting Sammi from draining the pasta she had boiling. She checked the analog clock that hung on her wall, wondering who would stop by out of the blue. After turning off the stove, Sammi opened the door without caution, surprised to see an upset Nikki standing in the hallway. Nikki rose there in the same dark vest and button-down from earlier, eyes tired as always. 

"Why are you here? I didn't invite you over," asked Sammi, crossing her arms against her chest. Nikki pushed past Sammi, stomping into the apartment, sitting right down on the small dining table. He looked over the breakfast bar seeing the stem coming from the stove, nodding with approval. 

"I thought since you were quiet to me after your smoke with your little ex, I'd drop by. Here to remind you what you got in your bed," said Nikki, leaning back against the chair with one arm resting on the back. Sammi closed her front door, stepping towards Nikki with a great distance. 

"Please don't tell me you're jealous of Vince now? I already dealt with enough of that from him," said Sammi, leaning against the wall. 

"I don't get jealous. Now, where's my dinner?" sniffed Nikki, wiping at his nose and bouncing his leg fast as he couldn't look Sammi in the eye.

"At your house. Where you keep your heroin," spat Sammi, getting Nikki to look her in the eye, his face going almost pale compared to olive skin. Sammi inhaled deeply, ready to fight with Nikki as her blood began to boil. Nikki stayed silent, trying to think of some bullshit lie to Sammi. 

"Who told you that? Vince? You're really going to believe Vince, the guy who cheated on you?" asked Nikki, scowling at Sammi with deep wrinkles in-between his eyebrows. 

Sammi shook her head, standing up straight. "Yeah, I am. Because him being sober from drugs means he sees shit when I'm not there. I know you're shooting up again! And I know you're doing some other shit drug with my brother!" yelled Sammi, pointing her finger right at Nikki. Sammi could see the discomfort on Nikki's face, him shifting in his seat, unable to even look unguilty. 

"He's lying! I'm not doing it! You don't see me do that shit!" shouted Nikki, standing up to Sammi, getting closer to her face. Sammi stepped back a bit, glaring up hard at Nikki's dark eyes. 

"Yeah, when you're here! I don't know what you do when you leave in the middle of the night! Or when you're by yourself in your house! How come we never go there anymore, huh?" demanded Sammi, pushing Nikki in the chest. Nikki stumbled back for a moment, flaring his nostrils from the sight of Sammi. 

"Did you tell your little boyfriend about us then? Huh? You had to if you two decided to talk shit about me," muttered Nikki, getting right up close to Sammi, her back slamming against the wall. Sammi felt scared but knew she had to stand her ground in this situation, even if it resulted in something terrible. 

"No, I didn't. Only how I flushed your drugs the last time, and you gripped my wrist. Are you going to admit it, or do I have to raid your room again and wait for you to hit me?" said Sammi, inhaling shakingly. Nikki took a few steps back, glaring at Sammi. Nikki then kicked one of the dining chairs, sending it flying across the room, almost breaking it. Sammi jumped in fear, covering her mouth from almost yelping, eyes open wide. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sammi! Why do you give a shit if I'm shooting up!? I'm not offering it to you! You do coke, Ms. College Graduate! So why do you give a fuck?!" yelled Nikki, ready to pull his hair out of his head. 

"Because it's dangerous! You can die if you go too far! Why would you throw all of this away for some drug?!" shouted Sammi, staying far away from Nikki. "And when I do coke, I fucking stop for MONTHS, alright?! I don't go on benders like the rest of you," 

"Yeah, because you think you're better than us. Just because we're not some assholes wearing a suit and tie to work with a stupid piece of paper," mumbled Nikki. 

"Oh shut up, Nikki. Get that shit out of your head and get the fuck out of my apartment!" ordered Sammi. 

Nikki narrowed his eyes at Sammi, walking closer to her only to have Sammi step away from him. "You're sure about that, Samantha?" 

"Yes, I am, because you and I are fucking done! Whatever we are, we are done! I'm not dealing with your shit while you spiral out of control," said Sammi. Nikki didn't bother to move from where he stood, seeing if Sammi was only bluffing. "Get out! I want you out! Get the fuck out!" shouted Sammi, moving behind Nikki and pushing towards the door. She didn't restrain herself, pushing him harder and more aggressive as they got to the door. Nikki couldn't stop Sammi, shocked at the small girl's anger. Sammi yanked the door open, pushing Nikki out of her apartment with all her force. 

"Sammi wait-" Sammi slammed the door right on Nikki's face, dropping herself to the floor. She let her head fall on her knees, a sob escaping her lips. Sammi felt the same sadness she once felt when discovering Vince cheating on her. She couldn't stop thinking how much of an idiot Sammi was for not paying attention. Sitting on the floor to let her sorrows out was the only thing Sammi wanted to do. She cried out alone like Sammi had been for some time now, almost like a repeated cycle since knowing all of Motley Crue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	25. Nikki Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an angsty one, folks!

** _ April 11, 1985 _ **

_ Walking hand in hand down the streets of Knott's Berry Farm with colorful lights gleaming everywhere and screams from roller coaster rides, Sammi cheerfully munched on a funnel cake that Nikki held for her, getting pieces fed to him at times. The two sat down on the closest vacant bench, Sammi sucking her fingers dry from any powder sugar that clung onto her skin, smiling like a child to Nikki. "Happy, Princess?" asked Nikki, snatching the final piece of funnel cake for himself. "Yes, I am! You're just proving to be very surprising these days," said Sammi. Nikki only shrugged his shoulders with a proud smile, looking out at all the people passing by them. "What can I say? I'm a man of mystery, you don't know what else I can do," joked Nikki, wrapping his arm around Sammi's shoulders. Sammi moved closer to Nikki, kissing him on the cheek, seeing his cheeks turn a light hue of pink. But maybe those were from the lights all around the place. "I still can't believe you've never been here. You've lived in California your whole life," expressed Nikki, playing with the ends of Sammi's hair around his fingers. "What can I say? I'm a woman whose parents didn't listen to my fun ideas," said Sammi, pouting playfully with a shrug. _

_ "Oh, you poor soul. The princess didn't get something she wanted. However, did you live?" sarcastically asked Nikki, playing into Sammi's pout. Sammi shoved Nikki's shoulder, laughing along with the man. "You want to ride another roller coaster?" asked Nikki. For a moment, Sammi pondered scanning until seeing a lit Ferris wheel at the end of the road. This gave her a romantic idea that she didn't know Nikki would be up for right off the bat. Straightening up her shoulders, Sammi put on her best coy smile to Nikki, who can see the wheels turning in her head. "Maybe we can go on the Ferris wheel? See everything from high up?" suggested Sammi, fluttering her lashes at Nikki. Nikki only gave a short huff. "If you say please, then maybe," said Nikki. "Pleeeeeease," exclaimed Sammi, smiling big. Nikki stood up and laced his fingers with Sammi's hand to pull her up. "Alright, Princess. Whatever you want," said Nikki, kissing Sammi sweetly. _

* * *

** August 11, 1985 **

Gloomy weather came to a surprise for all of Los Angeles, raining the entire day since the morning. The rain calmly hit against the windows of apartment buildings, darkening the rooms. Emma and Sabrina walked down the hallway of their friend's apartment, carrying a bottle of wine in one hand, and the other holding a carryout bag of Sammi's favorite restaurant in the city. Standing right in front of apartment 23, Emma gently knocked on the door and let out a huff to Sabrina, not knowing what Sammi they were going to get. Emma knocked again but still got no answer. Sabrina moved Emma to the side, hitting harder a couple of times until they received no response. Sabrina leaned against the door to think while Emma glanced down at their feet, noticing a welcome mat beneath them. 

"Sam really can't be that gullible and leave a key under the mat. Right?" asked Emma, grabbing the bottle of wine from Sabrina's hand, seeing her lift up a corner to reveal a spare copy key. "Never mind then!" Sabrina unlocked Sammi's front door, peeking inside to see everything dark in the living room. The girls slowly walked into the apartment, turning on a single light to find their way to the kitchen counter, placing their offers down. They could hear a radio softly playing in Sammi's room, sad pop music down the halls. 

"Jesus. Not this again," Sabrina said under her breath, walking down the hall with Emma in tow, pushing Sammi's door open. The bedside lamp dimly illuminated the bedroom, curtains open to show off the gloomy weather. Sammi lay curled in the queen-sized bed, every blanket covering her, only a tuft of hair could be seen. Emma and Sabrina gave looks of worry to each other, Emma stepping in to turn off the radio while Sabrina yanked the blankets off the bed. Sammi groaned in annoyance, covering her face as she blindly searched for the sheets to cover herself. 

"Go away!" groaned Sammi turning her back to the girls, smothering herself in the pillows. Emma sat at the foot of the bed, grabbing a thin black flat sheet to still give Sammi some comfort and cover her. Sabrina joined, feeling empathy that her friend had to go through this… again with someone she liked. 

"We brought you some Italian food! It's from your favorite place," chimed Emma, a soft voice falling on deaf ears. 

"I'm not hungry," moaned Sammi. Emma and Sabrina exchanged looks once more, sighing at the struggle of talking to Sammi.

"It's already going to be 7. Have you eaten anything today?" asked Emma.

"Come on, Sam, you can't be hiding in your room all day. You already did this whole routine," noted Sabrina. 

"Sabrina's right, Sammi. It's not good to be this sad over Nikki," expressed Emma. 

"Right, because you two absolutely know how I fucking feel right now," said Sammi, muffled in her pillow. 

"You feel like shit because Nikki lied to you. Trust us, you can get over that while his ass is on a bus driving up and down the country," said Sabrina. 

"You did it with Vince! I'm pretty sure Nikki won't take you that long!" chimed in Emma, squeezing Sammi's calf for reassurance. 

"How about you two just leave me alone and fuck off? And while you're at it rat on me to Athena, Emma," spat out Sammi, still face down in her pillow. Sabrina rolled her eyes, getting up from the bed, ready to hit Sammi with a pillow. Emma only stayed calm, knowing why Sammi was acting difficult. 

"Fine then! Cry about Nikki for all we care! I'll go with Emma and tell Athena every single little thing about the two of you. All the little dates you had behind everyone's back! Every time we had to cover for your ass. I'm sure Athena would love to hear how we're great friends," threatened Sabrina, crossing her arms as she looked down at Sammi, staying in place. 

Sammi groaned, sitting up with dried tear marks on her face, making her complexion pink and splotchy. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be a bitch," said Sammi, pouting at Sabrina. Sabrina sat back down on the bed, changing back to being sympathetic and kind. Emma grabbed some tissues from the nightstand, passing them for Sammi to wipe her face. 

"We know you don't mean it, but why are you so hard on yourself? You're almost angrier this time," asked Emma, grabbing onto Sammi's hand. Slouching and letting out a heavy sigh, Sammi pushed away from her unkempt hair from her face before speaking. Sammi knew Emma and Sabrina were going to be there with open arms and ears, she just needed to remind herself about it. 

"It's different. It's a different kind of lie that I let happen and didn't question. I could've been more on top of Nikki," confessed Sammi's slumping against the headboard. "I knew something was going to on with him, but I still managed to be dumb and naive," 

"You can't blame yourself because of Nikki's choices. He's the one who chooses to lie to get high. And if I'm being honest, no matter how hard you tried, he would've still found a way to get that drug," reassured Sabrina. "What makes you think it your fault?" 

"Because I was with him almost every day!" agonized Sammi, rubbing her eyes. "How is it not my fault if I saw him shirtless and didn't see the needle tracks?" 

"Sam, are you sure you're not just blaming yourself because another relationship failed?" asked Emma, knowing this sounded harsh but still needed to be said. Sammi looked away from her friends, thinking about everything, even if she felt drained. 

"I thought he could've been different. Nikki promised…" wept Sammi, wiping away tears with her tissue. Emma and Sabrina reached out to Sammi, hugging her with all the love and care she needed. Sammi sobbed against Sabrina's chest, feeling Emma hug her from behind for comfort. It didn't take long for Sammi to stop herself from crying, sniffling as she pulled away from Emma and Sabrina, laying back down onto the bed. Sammi was confused about the emotions she dealt with, wanting the universe to give her a new deck of cards to play with. Her feelings kept getting hurt in the process, making her early twenties not so fun. Sammi felt helpless in this situation, wanting to help the men she cared about getting better. Vince's feeling alone didn't make her feel happy, it only made Sammi worry out of her heart's goodness. She then has to see a man Sammi had similar feelings for slowly killing himself by his choice. Sammi asked why did this have to fall in her lap and not just a life of simplicity. Emma and Sabrina laid down by Sammi, looking up at her ceiling while thinking of positive reinforcements to give out.

"You're going to be okay. You need to remember that, Sammi. What makes you think you can't move on from this bump in the road?" asked Emma. 

"Because I don't know how long this is going to last. I don't know if he's going to stop anytime soon. I don't know if he's going to influence Tommy to try it. How can I just watch him shoot up behind closed doors? I can't just stop having feelings for the kid within a day," begged Sammi, dragging a hand down her face. 

"I can see your points, but he's still a grown man at the end of the day. Maybe Doc can help out in some way," suggested Sabrina. Sammi stayed silent, beginning to get lost in her deep thoughts. She thought about ways to distance herself from the band, almost like the last time Sammi did it. The one flaw in this was now, Sammi had been more involved with Motley than before. She didn't know what to do for once or how to react anymore. Sammi just stayed silent until Emma brought up the fact they had food for all of them. They all got up from the bed and made their way to the living room, Sabrina trying to find the corkscrew in Sammi's kitchen. Sammi dropped herself into the dining chair, looking ahead at the chair that Nikki kicked two days ago. She could see a small chip on the wood corner, hoping no one notices it enough to ask. 

"Here. You're going to love some ravioli for your soul," smiled Emma, placing a cardboard takeaway container in front of Sammi. Sammi only remained silent and began slowly eating while sipping on a glass of wine Sabrina placed down. Resting her cheek against her palm, Sammi glanced at her TV stand to see a photo of Nikki she took. She only sighed out and stared down at her food again. 

* * *

In the most extravagant tour bus they have ever gotten to ride, Nikki sat in the corner as the band all drove down the night road. Vince was already asleep in his bunk and Tommy talking on the phone with Heather in the backroom, Nikki only staying silent among everyone. Head resting against the thin wall with hazy eyes, Nikki played with the necklace around his neck, head racing about the one girl that could never leave his mind. The man didn't know what to do after his outburst with Sammi, silencing the thoughts with any drug he could find along the way. Tommy would cut lines of things that were mixed by himself, noting it as Zombie Dust. Nikki didn't care what was in it; he just wanted something to erase Sammi from his mind. The short months of their romance affected Nikki in a way the man never asked for. He thought sex with Sammi was only going to be that sex with someone he shouldn't touch. Nikki didn't ask to catch feelings for a girl who brightened up everything around them and had a heart of gold. The man never asked to have Sammi give him genuine affection, something Nikki rarely felt. He wasn't the kind of person who knew how to like someone without the influence of drugs. Nikki was a shy man that felt big with something in his system. The short times he was 'sober' were when Nikki had Sammi around him, making him think freely for a moment. It made him notice how things aren't all about sex and that a person sometimes needs kindness from others. This scared Nikki, resulting in him creating a mess to hide in rather than accept it. 

Mick broke Nikki's lost thoughts, sitting right in front of him while facing the sinking feeling of his bones again. Mick groaned as he tried to get comfortable in the seat, raising an eyebrow to Nikki. Nikki only gave him a nod, still playing with the necklace. "You okay, Nikki?" asked Mick. 

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired already," lied Nikki, looking out the window for a moment. 

"That was fast. It's only been one show, and you slept through the final soundcheck," croaked Mick, sipping from the legitimate bottle of water he had in his wand. 

"Well, my alarm wasn't working. Sorry for missing everything, I thought it was perfect the first time," barked Nikki, scowling at Mick. Mick only let out a huff, reconsidering asking this kind of question if Nikki was already in a bad mood. 

"Listen, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Why didn't the little girl come to the show?" asked Mick, seeing Nikki scuff to himself and bite the inside of his cheek. 

"How the fuck should I know? I'm not her babysitter," told off Nikki. 

Mick cleared his throat, pressing his lips together as he leaned closer to Nikki over the table. "Yeah, but you are hooking up with her. That's a fact," whispered Mick, showing Nikki he would keep this conversation between themselves. Nikki's eyes shifted from Mick to the window, not knowing if he should be honest. 

"How the fuck do you know that, Mick?" cautioned Nikki, hiding his hands from the table, nervously rubbing them together. 

"You really think I can't put two and two together? I see how both of you look at each other after Vince fucked up, even before he fucked up for that matter. Every time we're at a strip club or bar, you suddenly don't want to be with other women, especially if Sammi's around. When she left for Miami, you passed up a girl that was throwing herself at you. Made up some dumb excuse for doing it. You aren't as slick as you believe, Sixx," answered Mick. Nikki only stayed silent, looking away from Mick as if he were a child getting caught with stolen candy. It was almost precisely that, Nikki getting caught, he took Sammi away from Vince's chance of reconciliation. "So, what happened, huh?" Nikki relaxed his body, slumping further into the seat. 

"Vince told Sam I was still doing smack even though I promised her to stop. So we got into a fight at her place, and she said we were over," shared Nikki, resting his head against bare knuckles. Mick shook his head at Nikki, reading the emotions on his face. 

"Well, Sixx, what are you gonna do now? Choose drugs over a girl who's way better than the trash that comes by?" questioned Mick, crossing his arms. 

"It doesn't really fucking matter. She'll find some asshole that isn't like me or go back with Vince. I can see it already," spat Nikki. 

"And what makes you think she'll choose Vince over you?" 

"Because she's done it before. If he's nice enough and breaks it off with Sharise, she'll do it again. Trust me," said Nikki with negativity, reaching into his pocket to pull out a baggie filled with Tommy's zombie dust. As Nikki spread it out on the table, he could see Mick's disappointment staring straight at him. Nikki ignored that look, snorting three lines and forgetting everything as fast as he could. "Fuck Sammi," mumbled Nikki to Mick, feeling his brain turn off. Mick only shook his again before standing up slowly. "We both know you don't mean that," uttered Mick as the older man began walking to his bunk. Nikki could only rub his eyes, having the image of a betrayed Sammi in his mind.

* * *

** September 10, 1985 **

The courtroom was freezing cold where Sammi sat, feeling the air vent hit her back as she sat next to Doc one row behind Vince. Cameras were all over the courtroom, the trail feeling like an eternity. Sammi biting her nails until Doc nudged her to stop. Vince nervously bounced his leg under the table, looking at everything but the judge. He would occasionally look over his shoulder, smiling a tiny bit at Sammi. Vince didn't see Sharise in the audience, mentally cursing at himself. _ 'She's still in Nebraska, isn't she?' _thought Vince, rubbing his chin with anxiety. When everyone finished giving their statements about what happened almost last year, the judge stayed quiet until he decided. 

"Vincent Neil Wharton, you are here by order to pay 2.5 million in restitution for the death of Nicholas Charles Dingley. Do you understand this, Mr. Wharton?" the judge asked, looking over his glasses at Vince. All Vince did was nod. "Alright then. Thank you, everyone, for your service today. Court is adjourned," the judge announced, hitting his gavel against his desk. Sammi let out a sigh of relief, dropping her head as she looked up, almost thanking god for cutting Vince some slack. Vince wiped off the sweat from his palms on his pants, shakingly standing up from his seat. He put on his sunglasses to not face the cameras, keeping his head down low the entire time. Sammi and Doc followed Vince from a few steps away, ignoring all the cameras that flashed around them. It wasn't until they were all in the courthouse parking garage that Vince let out the biggest sigh of relief. He leaned over the hood of his car, thanking anything in the universe for being helpful. 

"Vince!" Vince straightened up to see Sammi run her way towards him, making the man open his arms wide. Sammi accepted the hug gracefully, swaying together for a moment as if they were dancing while holding on tight to each other. She couldn't help her smile into Vince's shoulder, Vince feeling the same way. "I'm so happy this over," confessed Vince as the two pulled away still with a smile. Doc came behind Sammi, patting Vince on the shoulder. 

"That makes all of us, Vince. It's good we can close this chapter up now," said Doc. "Now we can get back to what's important," 

"When are you two going back on the road?" asked Sammi

"Thursday. It'll give Vince enough time to have a clear head for the road again," answered Doc, looking down at his watch. "I have to get going, but you two get home safe. And don't do anything illegal anymore," warned Doc as he walked away from the two to find his car. 

"I promise! Sammi will take care of me!" shouted Vince, getting a confused look from Sammi. "What? You don't want to celebrate?" Sammi tugged her ear for a moment, thinking if this was the right idea. 

"Celebrate how?" questioned Sammi, raising an eyebrow. 

Vince shrugged his shoulders. "We could just buy some beers and burgers? Head to my place," 

"I am not going to your house!" protested Sammi, shooting a look at Vince as if he was a crazy man. 

"Oh… right. Then your apartment is perfectly fine!" smiled Vince, hoping it could make Sammi say yes to him. 

"Fine we can go to my place, but you're buying the burgers and beer. I'll meet you back at my place," accepted Sammi, turning on her heels in the direction of her parked impala. Vince smiled at himself as Sammi walked away, bouncing the balls of his feet.

* * *

A laugh echoed in Sammi's apartment, music playing in the background as the two sat on the floor in front of a coffee table while drinking a small cold 8 pack of Budweiser. Vince trying not to choke on his beer, withholding a chuckle from the story Sammi was telling of her childhood.

"I'll be right back. My hands feel gross from all the burger grease," said Sammi, standing up from the floor and heading to the restroom. 

This gave Vince a quick chance to scan the living room after not being inside for a long time. Nothing drastically changed, except for new throw pillows and more photos on her tv stand. It was then that one photo caught Vince's attention, making him stand up to have a better look. He grabbed a polaroid that appeared out of place, seeing precisely what Vince thought he saw. Nikki relaxing on Sammi's sofa with a smile and a guitar in his lap, shirtless. Vince frowned hard at the photo, facing Sammi as he heard her walk back into the living room. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows at Vince for a moment, until seeing the picture in his hand. She tried to keep her composure, not reacting in a way that could be obvious. 

"Since when the hell did Nikki come to your place?" asked Vince, holding up the photo. 

"He's been here a few times," shrugged Sammi, sitting down on her sofa. 

"Enough times to be shirtless in here?" Vince asked again, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Sammi scratched the side of her neck, looking away from Vince as she attempted to think of a lie. 

"We… we had gone swimming that day with Emma and Sabrina. He… he brought his guitar to show us some new stuff," nodded Sammi, swallowing away her nerves. Vince narrowed his eyes at Sammi, studying every single movement she made. Vince knew precisely when Sammi was lying or when she needed to cover something up. The girl was horrible at it like she would say. 

"You're terrible at lying, Sammi. We both know that for a fact," said Vince, keeping his distance from Sammi. Sammi rubbed her fingers together, trying to maintain eye contact with Vince. "Why did you take a photo of Nikki shirtless? And why was he in your apartment, looking like this?" asked Vince slowly, almost trying to be intimidating for Sammi's confession. 

Sammi bit her lip as she looked up at Vince with scared eyes, breathing out a heavy sigh. "Because I've been sleeping with him," admitted Sammi, looking down at her hands. Vince's tense feeling left his body, dropping his shoulders as he stared at Sammi with lips gaping open. Vince didn't want to believe it, but at the same time wanted to yell that he knew all along. He threw the photo onto the coffee table, feeling his heart begin to race. 

"I fucking knew it. I fucking knew he'd try to snatch you up," Vince whispered under his breath. "Since when the fuck have you two been going behind my back? Huh?!" shouted Vince. 

Sammi still didn't dare to look right into Vince's eyes. "February," mumbled Sammi. 

"When in February? After you flushed his drugs and he got angry at you? That shit put you in the mood to go to him?!" 

"It was the same night I flushed his drugs… but Vince that wasn't the first time we had sex," confessed Sammi, looking right at Vince's angry eyes. 

"Did you fucking cheat on me?" questioned Vince, scowling deep to Sammi. Sammi curled her lip, bolting up from the seat to stand up for herself. Her emotions went from guilty to annoy in a matter of seconds, staring coldly at Vince. 

"No, I didn't fucking cheat you! Fuck you for saying that shit! Nikki and I had sex before we all went on tour. It was before you and I were even in a fucking relationship," barked Sammi, flaring her nostrils as her blood boiled. 

"What the fuck Sammi?! You yourself told me that nothing happened!" snapped Vince.

"Yeah well, I lied. I guess we're both liars, except I had some decency unlike you!" criticized Sammi, pointing a sharp finger at the man. 

"Decency? You fucked one of my friends! How does that make you decent?!" Vince shouted, stepping closer to Sammi. 

"Oh, you really wanna talk about fucking friends? Please remember that the reason I went to Nikki was because I was pissed at you for fucking Amanda. And after all of that my dumbass still chose you!," told off Sammi, not afraid of Vince coming to her. Vince shook his head, pushing the hair out of his face. 

"So you're a dumbass for being with me? You really think that?" asked Vince, narrowing his eyes. 

"Yes I am! Because if I didn't forgive you the first time I wouldn't have gotten cheated on!" yelled Sammi, her voice cracking as she felt a knot in her throat. She blinked away the tears that were on the brink of escaping. 

"Can you please stop bringing it up!?" begging Vince. 

"Why?! It happened! You fucked me over! Twice! You're not a saint, Vince. You can't be mad at me for doing something that didn't involve you!" shouted Sammi.

"So my feelings can't get hurt because you slept with someone else?" 

"They can feel hurt, but don't act like I did something horrible when I was still your girlfriend. I didn't cheat on you. I never touched anyone when I was with you because I loved you. And I told Nikki that every time he tried to do something. Even with the few times, he said you were going to hurt me," shuddered Sammi, looking down at her feet. 

"And I love you. You're the only woman I can say that to. I love you and I am sorry for everything I did. But I don't want my chances to be ruined because of Nikki," said Vince, gently holding onto Sammi's shoulders. Sammi pushed Vince away, stepping towards the window as she dropped her head in the palms of her hands. 

"Nikki and I are done. I yelled at him for the heroin and said it was over," said Sammi, leaning on the window sill with crossed arms to keep her guard up. "But Vince… the idea of you and I again isn't going to happen any time soon," 

Vince looked away from Sammi, seeing the happy polaroid once again. He thought about how that was the few times Nikki smiled for anything. All the man did was grab his blazer from the dining chair, putting it on in silence. "Alright, Sammi. I'm going to leave you alone. If you say us getting back together isn't going to happen, then I'll leave it. If you want to have fun with Nikki, then you go do that. I'm not going to stop you from living," declared Vince, keeping his gaze away from Sammi. "I just have one question," 

"What is it?" Sammi replied, wanting Vince to leave. 

"Do you believe you can love Nikki the way you loved me?" asked Vince as he looked right into Sammi's eyes, studying her beautiful face to see if she would say no. 

"I can't answer that. It's not simple," lied Sammi. 

"Yes, it is. Even if it's just a hunch," uttered Vince.

"I don't know, Vince. I really don't know," answered Sammi with full honesty. This only made Vince not say another word, turning on his heels as he headed to the door, leaving Sammi alone. Sammi dropped herself onto the sofa, dragging her hands down her face, exhaling as if she was holding her breath for a long time. She reached over the coffee table, grabbing the polaroid that began this mess. Sammi smiled from seeing how soft Nikki appeared, reminding her of something beautiful.

** _ May 5, 1985 _ **

_ "I'm so happy I got some new film for my camera!" beamed Sammi, dashing down the hall with the polished piece of equipment in her hands. Nikki relaxed in the small living room, feet up on the coffee table while lazily strumming on his new acoustic guitar. The sun shining into the apartment on the days turning into summer. It was a peaceful afternoon where no work obligations needed to be done, and the couple would hide away without anyone knowing. Nikki was starting to enjoy these moments. Nikki's attention got pulled by a flash as he heard the camera print out the picture. Sammi pulled the photo out, shaking it as it developed. _

_ "Why'd you take a photo of me?" questioned Nikki smirking at Sammi. Sammi only shrugged her shoulders with the playful smile on her lips, tiptoeing her way in front of the sofa. _

_ "You looked so nice that I just had to take a photo," giggled Sammi, aiming the camera right at Nikki. Nikki bit his lip to withhold his smile, trying to keep the same tough-guy appearance he always upheld. Nikk stiffened his face, frowning while hiding his eyes behind his hair as he posed for Sammi. Sammi shot a look at Nikki, tilting her head in a scowl. Nikki raised an eyebrow. "What?" _

_ "Can you smile please?" asked Sammi with a pout. Nikki groaned but still couldn't help and laugh from Sammi's request. "Fine, but don't tell anyone I smiled," threatened Nikki, giving a genuine smile at the camera. It was soft, showing a small glimpse of his teeth and made Nikki look different. The difference filled the air with warmth, not thinking about anything. Sammi snapped the photo in glee, dropping it on the table to develop. "Your secret's safe with me," said Sammi, falling on the empty space by Nikki. _

_ Nikki looked down at his guitar for a moment, strumming along with the small smile still on him. It disappeared when he felt the aches of no heroin in his system anymore. Nikki just swallowed hard and tried his best to act normal around Sammi, not wanting to see her beaming mood go away. _

Sammi closed her eyes, resting the photo against her forehead, letting out an exhausted sigh. All Sammi wanted to do was sleep without a care in the world, not wanting to think about Vince running to everyone with her secret. Her mind began to wonder about how everyone on the bus would react. Would Tommy freak out on Nikki and yell at him? Would Vince hit him as soon as he sees Nikki? Is Nikki just going to act like an asshole to everyone, say nothing mattered to him? These thoughts ran through Sammi's mind before anyone knew about them, but now they're permanent. 

* * *

** September 12, 1985 **

` ** _ Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang _ ** "What the fuck," muttered Sammi, frowning as she slowly tossed her legs off the bed. The clock on her bedside reading 6 in the afternoon. ** _ BANG BANG BANG BANG. _ **"Okay! I'm coming!" screamed Sammi, speeding to the front door. With a strong force as she opened the door, Sammi's dark wrinkled eyebrows turned soft, surprised to see Athena scowling immediately. 

"What's wrong, Athena? Why are you trying to break my door?" asked Sammi. Athena didn't answer, pushing past Sammi and threw her purse on the breakfast bar. Closing the door behind her, Sammi carefully walked to Athena, racking her brain with questions. 

"You know for someone who is so bad at lying, you've gotten pretty great at it!" told off Athena. 

"What?" questioned Sammi, scrunching her eyebrows at Athena. 

"Vince came by my place the other day. He came to tell me a story about my little sister hiding a whole relationship. And it just so happened to be with the one person everyone told her to stay from!" shouted Athena, stabbing her index finger right onto Sammi's chest. Sammi didn't know what to say, standing frozen as she averted her gaze. "Why are you messing around with Nikki?! I freaking knew you were hiding something and I should've said it!" Sammi scratched the side of her neck with flushed cheeks, scared to see the betrayal in Athena's eyes. "Well?!" 

Sammi sighed out, slouching her shoulders as she tried her best to explain. "What did Vince tell you?" 

"That you and Nikki have been going behind everyones back since February. That you two had sex before you all left last year. Why? Tommy and I told you repeatedly to avoid Nikki, especially knowing Vince liked you!" 

"Yeah well I got with Vince and look where that fucking got me! You don't even know Nikki, Athena. You've never given him the chance to get to know him," argued Sammi, aiming to keep her voice at bay. She didn't want another yelling match and a neighbor to be knocking like last time. 

"I don't need to know him to know that he's just some loner who loves drugs. He's good at playing the bass. That is all I will give him in good qualities," said Athena, cringing at the thought of Nikki. Sammi narrowed her eyes at Athena, tilting her chin. 

"You do realize that Tommy falls into that category of loving drugs right? And so does Vince. They all love drugs, trust me I saw it first hand. Where you and I also partook in it!" 

"It's different!" 

"How?! How is it different?"

"Because it's not hard drugs! Tommy, Mick, or Vince aren't sneaking around shooting up. Is that why you like Nikki?" stated Athena, frowning

"Would you even care to know why I like Nikki or are you just so far up Vince's ass that you can't listen?" asked Sammi. 

"What? How am I up Vince's ass?!" 

"Giving him my number! Being on his side after he cheated and saying 'people make mistakes'," said Sammi in a shriveled tone to mock Athena. "Stop thinking about Vince and be my sister! This is why I never told you!" 

"I already told you I was sorry about that, but can you honestly tell me Nikki is better than Vince? If you two got together, you wouldn't be crying or fighting?" asked Athena, stepping closer to Sammi. 

"We're not together anymore, but I can say from the bottom of my heart that while Nikki isn't perfect, he still made me happy. Like I said, you don't know him and you probably never will," sighed Sammi, feeling the sadness of the past month creep back up into her chest. Athena could visibly see the expression Sammi held, not knowing if she could say anything right. "It's over and I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm not even going to be seeing him for months so it's perfect," mumbled Sammi, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Then maybe it's for the best. I just hope nothing bad happens over on the bus. Vince already left," said Athena, folding her arms against her chest. "I do have one more question," Sammi shrugged her arm and rolled her eyes to signify Athena to ask away. "Did Emma know?" 

"Yes, Emma and Sabrina both knew but not right away. Please don't get mad at Em for holding my secret," begged Sammi, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Athena sighed, shutting her eyes. "Alright. I won't. She was your friend first," 

"Thank you. Now, do you want to have dinner or…?" 

"Sure, I'll help you cook," said Athena, walking over to hug Sammi. Sammi was hesitant at first, but still wrapped her arms around Athena's waist and rested her cheek on her shoulder. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Nikki," Sammi stayed silent, pulling away from Athena as she began walking to the kitchen. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. Sammi didn't need to think about Nikki or Vince for a long while. Those two men played in her mind at random, and Sammi only wanted it to stop. Praying that no one makes a phone call to her about any of these, and Sammi can be normal for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to leave a comment! I love reading them! :3


	26. A Special Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

** September 12, 1985 **

** Madison, Wisconsin **

In the 'fanciest' hotel of the small big city, Vince walked down the hall with a pair of keys in one hand and suitcase in the other. The man was tired from his chaotic three days off, dragging his feet as Vince got closer to his assigned room. Reaching closer to the place, Vince could hear the sound of breaking objects coming from what he guessed to be Tommy or Nikki's room, and this only made the blonde let out an irritated sigh. Vince unlocked the door, dropping the suitcase right by the door and shutting it in front of him. Vince knew he had to give his acknowledgment to the band, but a part of him wanted to act like a child and just go to sleep. Again dragging his feet to the noisy hotel room, Vince hesitantly brought his fist against the door even though he knew nobody could hear it. Music was blaring so loud, anyone in the hall could hear it crystal clear as if it was in an average volume. Once more, Vince banged on the wooden door, finally having someone yank it wide open. It was Tommy with a drunken smile whose room it was with Nikki sitting on the carpeted floor. Nikki only shot a cold glare at Vince, not bothering to say a polite hello; it looked as if Nikki was mad at Vince. Vince didn't care if Nikki was friendly or not, he wanted to sucker-punch Nikki for getting involved with Sammi. He wanted to blame Nikki for everything as if Sammi had no free will of her own to make choices and choose to sleep with Vince's so-called friend. 

"Vinnie! You're back! Is everything good? Did you get to see Athena and Sam?" Tommy asked, almost slurring at the few words. Vince pressed his lips tight together, leaning on the doorframe. "Everything's obviously good if I came up as if nothing," Vince said, eyes shifting down to Nikki at certain times. Tommy aggressively patted Vince's shoulder, stepping aside to let him into the room. Vince thought hard for a few seconds, not knowing if he could control himself around Nikki just yet. Alas, Vince let himself in, head hanging almost low and away from Nikki to only see the single bed. Nikki's eyes followed Vince though, fingers rubbing together anxiously with a hint of anger. The bassist didn't want to think Vince had a moment with Sammi or if something happened between them. When Vince left to go back home, Sammi didn't render Nikki's mind until now; until the word Sam escaped Tommy's mouth. It was the first time, but of course, it was due to the number of drugs Nikki sneaked into his system. "It was nice getting a little break. I'm sure you guys took advantage of it as well," said Vince, sitting on the bed's edge while rubbing his palms on his jeans. 

"Yeah, it was a nice vacation from seeing your face," mumbled Nikki, rubbing his tired eyes with dark circles. It was noticeable how Nikki's eyes went from his natural hazel to a grimdark. Vince narrowed his eyes at Nikki, biting on the inside of his lip while Tommy passed a drink for him. 

"You want to say something to me, Nikki?" Vince asked with venom in his voice. Nikki shook his head, holding onto the dresser as he stumbly rose from the carpeted floor. 

"No. No. So you got to see Sammi?" asked Nikki, sitting by the small desk where all the powdery drugs were spread out. 

"Yeah, she came to the trial. We hung out a bit at her place, but it was only a short visit. I liked what she did with the place. Especially the new polaroids in the living room," Vince answered, wanting to see if Nikki would react. 

"I agree they're nice. It's a cute place to relax in," said Nikki. Tommy lowered the radio on the nightstand and eyed Nikki for a moment.

"Since when do you visit Sam's place?" Tommy asked, sitting next to Vince on the bed.

"You know, believe it or not, I am friends with Sammi. If she wants me at her place, who am I to say no?" Nikki said, giving half a shrug. 

"When are you ever friends with girls?" Vince asked, taking a hard sip of his drink. Tommy gave a single chuckle before realizing it was his sister they were being to talk about. Nikki dipped his finger in a mixture of powders in front of him, rubbing it in his gums. 

"You're one to talk. Did you put on your little playboy act and try to get her back? Or were you just being friends with your ex?" Nikki questioned again, leaning back against the chain with his right leg prompting up on the wooden desk. Tommy wrinkled his eyes together, taking a sip of the alcoholic drink and watching the show. He had no intention of questioning or stopping what was going on between Vine and Nikki. The only thing Tommy wanted to do was wake Mick up, so the alien had a chance to watch the action. Vince rolled his eyes and shook his head, sucking the fronts of his teeth. 

"Why would you care if I tried to get Sammi back?" Vince asked, narrowing his eyes at Vince. 

"That's a good question. Why would you care, Nik? Vince is Sammi's ex, that's his business," Tommy said, pursing his lips out and raising an eyebrow. 

Nikki rolled his hazy eyes, sucking his teeth. "Oh come on, T-bone. You really want your lovely baby sister getting back together with the guy who cheated on her? That sweetheart needs something better,"

"I guess you do have a point. Sorry, Vinnie," said Tommy.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure Nikki here thinks he's better for Sammi than I am," Vince scuffed, leaning on his knees with a firm frown. Nikki bit the inside of his cheek, looking away from Vince and Tommy. "But I already know he fucked that up too. Huh, Nikki?" Nikki snapped his head up at Vince, eyes wide and nose scrunched up, one fist squeezing tight in his lap. Wrinkles set deep between Tommy's eyebrows, switching glances between Vince and Nikki as soon became lost in the twos bickering. "Do you want me to explain Tommy, or do you want to hear it from the asshole's mouth?" Vince asked Tommy, gesturing to Nikki. 

"What the fuck is Vince talking about, Nikki?" Tommy asked, mouth ajar as he stared deep at his best friend, the man he would call a brother. The drummer didn't know how to feel due to the mixture of drugs and alcohol in his system, it was almost all in slow motion, but Tommy could still understand. Nikki stayed silent to think about his words even though there was no reason to lie. 

"Nothing. Vince is just running his mouth, probably tired from the flight," said Nikki. 

"After all the shit you do, you're damn right I'm fucking tired. Mick has some points being tired of all our shit," Vince barked. 

"Vince, what the fuck did Nikki do? Did you do something to my sister, Nik?" asked Tommy, wrinkles deepening between his eyebrows. Nikki bounced his leg up and down anxiously, biting his nails. 

"Nikki and Sammi have been going behind everyone's back and fucking," Vince spat out, scowling deep at Nikki, nostrils flaring and wanting to smash his fist against Nikki's face. 

"What the fuck? For how long?" Tommy asked, whipping his head to Vince with a shocked voice. 

"Six months," whispered Nikki, looking down at the carpeted floor. Tommy's jaw finally dropped to the floor, his crossfaded mind questioning everything. 

"It wasn't just six months. They had sex even before that! Sammi acted like some kind of angel while being with this asshole!"

"Will you just drop it, okay? We broke up already, so I don't need you two getting after my ass for it," Nikki spit back, raising up from his seat and aiming for the door. Vince reached out to grab Nikki by the arm, making him turn to face the shorter man. "What?" Nikki barked, getting through his teeth, sending daggers at Vince. 

"Broke up? You two broke up. So, in that case, Sammi was your girlfriend?" Vince raised an eyebrow with a smirk; he knew how to poke the bear correctly to get a reaction. Vince wanted to see if Nikki would put on the act of being a rockstar asshole like they all did.

"You dated my sister? Why didn't you tell me, Sixx?" asked Tommy, standing swiftly behind Vince with a prominent confused frown. "I wouldn't have been that pissed if you really liked her,"

"She wasn't my girlfriend! We didn't date! It was just sex!" Nikki shouted, wanting to run back into his room and heat up the security blanket, burning the bent spoon he curled. "Can you both leave me alone?" Nikki asked, eyes shifting to look anywhere but Tommy or Vince. 

"In that case, you used my sister to get your dick wet?" Tommy accused, raising his voice a slight. 

"Sorry to burst your protective bubble, Tom, but it wasn't like she didn't want to be with me as well. Sammi ended it, so leave me alone about it. I'm sure she spilled her guts out to you, Barbie," Nikki said, glaring at Vince. 

"Wouldn't you like to know. I knew I was right to think you'd try something with her. Every single time I saw you alone with her, you just looked like you wanted to steal Sammi right from me. Some friend you are," 

"And I was right; you would be a manwhore who would cheat on Sammi. I told her that all the time! Save your breath and leave me the fuck alone. You and I were never friends," 

"You were both assholes to my little sister, good to know! I just to figure out who was the worst to her," said Tommy, sitting back on the bed. 

"Nikki. Hands down, you probably treated her like shit," Vince said with a sharp finger. He knew that was a lie. Vince had the polaroid burned in his brain of a happy Nikki hanging around Sammi. Nikki flipped him off, narrowing his eyes at the shorter man. 

"Then Sammi lied to you if she said I treated her like shit. Maybe not to bruise your fat ego. Look if it doesn't have to do with the band, I don't want to hear a word come out of your mouth. Leave me alone and don't speak about Sammi to me!" Nikki ranted, finally taking this as his advantage to escape the room that felt as if it was closing in on everyone. Nikki marched a short distance, fumbling the key out of his tight leather pockets. Slamming the door behind him, Nikki's hands fidgeted on the drawer handles and yanking it open, finding his little wooden box. Nikki's breathing became rapid as did his heart, shutting his eyes and picturing Sammi smiling angelically in bed back at his home. He groaned at this image. Nikki cupped his hands over his mouth, wanting to contain the urge to use heroin and prove himself wrong. Instead, Nikki got the baggie of coke inside the wooden box to raise his energy. Jack and coke make his mind escape at 100 mph, promising to get better later.

* * *

** October 5, 1985 **

Laying down on a familiar yellow floral sofa with a bowl of popcorn on her stomach, Sammi lazily watched  _ Miami Vice _ reruns in her childhood living room. Mrs. Bass was ironing the freshly washed work shirts of Mr. Bass beside Sammi, glancing at her daughter from time to time to catch any mood changes from Sammi. A mother's intuition was almost always right, especially for a mother whose child wore their hearts on their sleeve. Mrs. Bass could tell when one of her children had something on the tips of their tongue to say, wanting to vent about their own personal situations. In comparison to her siblings, Sammi would take a couple more days to speak to her parents about specific topics. She didn't tell either one about Vince until almost a full month after Sammi discovered the revelation. Like every Saturday afternoon, Mr. Bass came through the front door from watering the front yard, giving his beautiful wife a kiss on the cheek. He stripped off his shoes, dropping down on his recliner. Mr. Bass raised an eyebrow at the television, looking over Sammi mindlessly watching. 

"I didn't know you liked Miami Vice," Mr. Bass said to Sammi, reaching the newspaper's coffee table. 

"I don't," Sammi corrected, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "There's just nothing on TV right now,"

"You could always help your mother with the ironing if there really isn't anything good to watch," Mr. Bass jokes, giving a classic smile that all his children seemed to have inherited. Sammi didn't say anything, eyes staying on the television screen. Mrs. Bass giggled along with her husband, folding the last shirt back into the laundry basket.

"My lovebug helped set up the ironing board for me and brought the clothes down. She's done enough already for someone who's birthday is coming up," Mrs. Bass smiled, turning the hot iron off. Sammi only gave a short smile, eyes staying glued to the tv with a single popcorn piece in her mouth. Mrs. Bass kissed Sammi on the forehead before leaving the two alone, raising an expressive eyebrow at Mr. Bass that he understood. He cleared his throat, eyes glazing over what was happening in the world. 

"Tommy called yesterday. He wanted to fill me in on the wedding plans Heather is doing and said something about you and your sister being bridesmaids," Mr. Bass said. 

"Yep. Heather wanted her new 'sisters' to be in the wedding, which is nice. To be honest, I thought Tommy would've let me be a groomsman," Sammi chuckled, proud to have her father laugh at her joke. 

"Well, you could always be his best man. Or the best woman in your case," 

"No, I already know Nikki would want to do it in a heartbeat. He's the brother Tommy never got," Sammi mumbled with a hint of melancholy, picking at the piece of popcorn, Mr. Bass catching this right away. 

"How are Nikki and any of the others? I'm not sure if you're still not good terms with Vince. Of course with complete understanding," 

"Good, I guess? I haven't talked to Nikki or Mick since they all left. Vince only to make sure he was okay at the court trial," 

"I like that, Nikki. He seems like a knowledgeable young man from what I've seen. I credit his passion for the band," 

"That's the only thing he's smart about," grunted Sammi, stuffing more popcorn into her mouth until she was completely done. 

"I'm sure with a special person he could shape up a bit. Everyone has one of those," Mr. Bass said, flipping a page sharply. Sammi looked at her dad in front of her, thinking carefully about his words. Does everyone have a special person? 

"You really think so?" asked Sammi. 

"Yes. I believe it takes one person to help motivate another person to seek a change in themselves. That person can be a significant other or just a friend that has the right words," 

"Is that what love is supposed to be?" 

"Love can be a number of things. Do you want to talk about Love, sweetheart?" Sammi bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the tv again. She began wondering if her father was the person to open the can of worms to. 

"Yes… no… I really don't know. I feel like I'm too young to know what any of that stuff," 

"Young, yes, but that doesn't change the fact you can still fall in Love. It can happen at any age and at any time. Look at your mother and me. I saw her for one second and wanted to spend my life with her. Now I have three beautiful crazy children and love her more every day," Mr. Bass smiled, folding the newspaper in his lap. 

"Not everyone can be like you and mom, Dad. Some people have to deal with dumb heartbreak over and over," uttered Sammi, looking at her nail beds and sitting up straight. 

"That is true, but you could think of them as lessons for someone else. Is there someone else who hurt you?" Sammi looked out the window that displayed sunlight behind the tv, picturing Nikki in her mind. 

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. I should have just listened to what people said and stayed away from them," said Sammi.

"Is it someone your mother and I know? Because if it is, there's no one who you should stay away from. You're a good judge of character as you've matured," 

"Thanks, but again it doesn't matter. It's over and done with,"

"Was it Nikki?" Mr. Bass asked, raising a questioning eyebrow that made Sammi's eyes shoot wide. Her mouth began speaking faster than her mind, babbling about finding words. "That is just my guess as a father," 

Sammi sighed. "Was it always that obvious?" 

"Obvious? No. but I could see the way your eyes were when talking about him. Every time you told a story that had Nikki in the mix, there was a difference in comparison to others. Who told you to stay away from him?" 

"Tommy. Athena. Others. They all told me Nikki wasn't a good person to mess around with," 

"Tommy and Athena only do things out of overprotective Love. All though they themselves can admit to being with people they shouldn't have messed around with. We can both agree on that," chuckled Mr. Bass. 

"You do have a point there, Dad. But you don't think they're right if it's out of Love?" 

"Your siblings also thought it was good to be with Vince, and look how that turned out. I liked Vince as a person but felt he wasn't boyfriend material for my little girl,"

"And again, you are right…"

"It's your life, Sunny, if you want to be with Nikki then you do that. If you love him, then be with him," Sammi cheeks inflamed into the bright pink color in her light skin, lips pressed tight together as she nodded at her father's words. Mr. Bass chuckled at Sammi's reaction, opening the newspaper again to find where he left off. "Of course, if he is a difficult person then let him go and watch him from afar," 

"How do you even know when you're in love with someone?" Sammi asked, pouting a bit and tilting her head to the side while looking at her father. 

"When they feel the most different than anyone you've ever spoken to. When you miss them more than anyone, and you want to protect them. At least that's what Love is to me," Mr. Bass said, not ripping his eyes away from the newspaper. Sammi let out a heavy sigh, dropping herself onto the sofa with a pout. "You should have really been a therapist, Dad," 

Sammi began praising the idea of not seeing the boys until November, not knowing what she would say to them. The advice she gathered was making Sammi's head spin, everyone she cared about saying different things. Mr. Bass said to enjoy herself and not think of others, the perfect advice for any 20-something year old. Tommy and Athena being protective, but maybe that wasn't what Sammi needed, and she had to admit that. Sammi only dragged a hand down her face and continued to watch tv mindlessly. A ring from the telephone wall in the hallway made Sammi jolt up in a fright, frowning at the sound. She tiptoed her way, picking up the phone and holding it against her ear. 

"Hello?" Sammi said, rubbing the wrinkles off her forehead. 

"Sam?" Athena replied, surprised. "So that's why you didn't answer the phone. Why are you at mama and dads?" asked Athena on the other line. 

"I can't be at my own parents' house?" Sammi snapped, crossing an arm and leaning on the wall. 

"Uh yeah, but- whatever I'm not going to argue with you. Since I have you on the phone, do you know where Emma is? She's been ignoring my calls, and her car isn't at her apartment," asked Athena, in a mixed voice of annoyed and worried. Sammi rolled her eyes for a moment, peeking into the living room to see if Mr. Bass could eavesdrop. 

"Nope, I don't know where she is. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Sammi said, checking her nails and thinking of what color to paint them.

"Ugh. Did she tell you about our fight? I told her not to say anything," Athena barked on the line. 

"Of course she did; I'm her best friend. And unlike you, I don't give out confidential information so don't waste your breath," 

"How about you stop being a bitch and just tell me? Nothing bad happened between us. Emma was just overdramatic," 

"Sounds to me like you're the overdramatic one, Athena. I wouldn't start an argument if I were you, dad's in the living room. Remember, you're also in a secret relationship," whispered Sammi. 

"Emma and I aren't even close to whatever you and Nikki were. Sammi, please? I just need to talk to Emma and straighten everything out," Athena begged. 

"Sorry, A. I'm really not telling you anything. Consider this your little piece of karma!" Sammi gleamed with sarcasm in her voice, smiling even though no one could see it. 

"Oh, come on, Sammi!"

"Hey, are you cutting off, Athena? I can't hear you." 

"Sam-!"

"Bye, Athena! Enjoy your Saturday! Love you!" Sammi said, sarcastically hanging up the phone before Athena could get another word in. She kept the smile on her face as Sammi walked back into the living, dropping herself on the sofa. Mr. Bass glanced at her then back to his newspaper, only knowing it had something to do with his other daughter. He could Sammi's mischievous little smile on her face but decided she probably had enough opening up for today.

* * *

** October 8, 1985 **

The crisp cloudy weather of autumn filled the midmorning air, leaves changing to different hues of orange on the trees. Sammi walked down the office's halls, head held high with a joyful smile on her lips. The people she passed by would wish her a happy birthday, making her smile even more prominent on Sammi's lips. Sammi was surprised to see two bouquets each of a dozen red roses beautifully arranged when she arrived at her desk. Her parents' traditional floral arrangement was already in her apartment, a strong scent of lilac and white roses filling the space. Stepping to get a closer look, Sammi first went for the bouquet with a white ribbon tied around the vase, reaching out for the notecard resting in the bunch. Sammi's confused eyes turned soft as she read the words'  _ Happy Birthday, Sammi. I love you- Tommy',  _ written in cursive. Sammi was always happy to see or get something from Tommy, only getting to talk to him sporadically. She placed the card back in its spot then reached for the other roses card. The cardstock matched the shiny black ribbon, the matte feeling with gold cursive. Sammi's eyes shot wide, mouth gaping open as she read the few words on the card. 

_ 'Happy Birthday, Princess. I'm sorry- Nikki'  _

Sammi swallowed hard for a moment, placing the card hastily in the roses and sat down behind her desk. She hadn't heard anything from Nikki, but there were nights of wonder, wanting to see if the man was deteriorating. Sammi messed with the bits of curled ends of hair, opening a drawer on her left to pull out the work she needed to do. Slamming numerous folders on the wooden desk, Sammi's eyebrows wrinkled fast of the brand new document resting at the top. A single piece of paper with dates and locations for the group of men who ran her life wild. More dates for the  _ Theater of Pain  _ tour, running through March of next year with almost no breaks except Christmas in Europe and Japan. 

"Guess they're behaving themselves," muttered under her breath, eyes following her boss's footsteps entering the office. 

"Oh, Samantha! Happy birthday! How is your morning going?" Mr. Harrison chirped, flashing a smile at his secretary. 

"Pretty good. Who put this paper in my drawer?" Sammi said, showing off the paper to her boss. 

"I did. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. Motley is bringing in the money for everyone. So everything turned out great for everyone," said Mr. Harrison, rubbing his hands together and placing them behind her back. 

"Yes… that's great for everyone. I'm sure the guys are having an awesome time on the road," Sammi gave her perfect fake smile that could convince some. Mr. Harrison nodded, walking to his office doors but stopped as his thought train came to a halt. 

"You know what, as a birthday gift, you can have the rest of the day off at your lunch break," Mr. Harrison smiled, stepping in and closing the door behind him. Before Sammi could think of a thank you, she was ambushed with a pair of arms around her neck. Sammi didn't need to worry who this was. 

"Happy birthday, beautiful!" Sabrina said with a muffle, face covered by Sammi's hair. Sammi squeezed Sabrina's arm with a smile as Sabrina let go of her. Sabrina's head jerked to the side as she saw the two bouquets of roses, curiosity setting into her. 

"Who sent you these? You've never gotten roses sent to work," Sabrina said, sitting on the desk's edge. Sammi leaned back against the office chair, reclining slightly as she sighed. 

"White ribbon; Tommy. Black ribbon; Nikki. Of course, he'd send with a black ribbon," Sammi said, pursing her lips out. "Apparently, he's sorry…" 

"Have you heard anything from Nikki? Or anyone for that matter?" Sabrina asked, smelling the floral rose scent. 

"Tommy hasn't mentioned anything when I talk to him, but it's becoming rare that he calls. And I haven't heard from Nikki since I kicked him out of my apartment," said Sammi. 

"Maybe that's a good thing? Maybe that means Vince didn't say anything to the guys. If he did, you don't think Tommy would be on your ass?" 

"He told Athena in two seconds; I doubt he would keep his mouth shut for too long. Remember, I dated him. I guess Tommy just didn't care as much as I thought he did," 

"Again, maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it means no one got hurt and it was smooth sailing when Vince went back," 

"You could be right. They got a new leg for their tour. Not going to be able to see them until Christmas," 

"See! They're on their semi best behavior and bring in the money. Everyone is happy. Well, except for maybe you with that pout on your face right now," Sabrina smirked, poking Sammi's cheek.

Sammi glared at Sabrina, flipping her off with the middle finger. "I'm not pouting! I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't think I was going to get flowers from Nikki," 

"Hasn't he always given you flowers every birthday since meeting you?" Sammi thought about it for a moment, recounting birthdays that had Nikki in them. Of course, as always, Sabrina was right; Nikki sent Sammi flowers for her birthday for the past three years. They would still be roses but different colors each year, sometimes two different colors for one dozen. It made Sammi smile whenever she received flowers from Nikki, even when she was annoyed with him during a period. It was a promise to himself to send flowers because Nikki knew how much Sammi loved them. Vince would only send flowers if he'd seen someone else send some to Sammi, reminding him to do it. That was one of the many differences between the two men.

"Let's just change the subject. What time did you say we were going to that fancy steakhouse?" Sammi asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at Sabrina. 

"7 o'clock! Emma promised she's going to be the driver for the evening, be ready by 6:30. Did Athena tell you if she's still coming?" 

"She hasn't even wished me a happy birthday today. I doubt she wants to be around Emma or me. Athena was annoyed that I didn't rat to her about Emma's trip to San Diego. So it'll just be the three of us," 

"Perfect! The two of us will spoil you with wine and great food. Which we already do at times," Sabrina said jokingly, jumping off Sammi's desk to start her day at work. "See you at lunch," Sabrina shouted as she walked away, leaving Sammi staring at her flowers. Pursing her lips out, Sammi couldn't help but imagine what Nikki or Vince were doing at this moment. How were the guys on the bus? How was Mick? Sammi knew something was happening to him as well, but knew not to bring it up. Did Tommy really know and not care, or did Vince really keep his mouth shut? Sammi twirled the ends of her hair around her fingers, crossing one leg over as she thought about today's slacking. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning; she could play into being irresponsible for once. It was the princess's birthday, after all. 

*

* * *

Unlocking the door to the dark apartment, Sammi quietly switched on the kitchen light, placing her red heels on the counter. She winced at the bright light, feeling her light buzz travel through her body. The clock on the wall read ten minutes until midnight; more flowers had been dropped off throughout the day. Sammi let out a tired yawn, taking off the leather jacket she wore over the matching red dress. She tossed the coat on the white accent chair, taking in the silence around her until a telephone rang out loud. Sammi walked up to her bedroom, dropping herself down on the bed as she grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Happy birthday Princess," Sammi's tiredness went away fast at the sound of the raspy voice. Sammi licked her lips with hesitation, scratching the side of her hair, feeling some dizziness. "You there?" 

"Um yeah, I am. Hey Nikki. What-What's going on?" Sammi said slowly, her brain and words going at different speeds. 

"I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday. I know it's late but still counts, right?" Nikki said, trying his best to sound okay. For a day off, Nikki didn't shoot up all day. Nikki only drank his alcohol and took zombie dust with Tommy. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel like crap. "You had a good day today?" 

"Yeah it was pretty good, I just got back from dinner. The girls and I went to a really nice restaurant in Beverly Hills. What about you? Where are you at?" Sammi said, running her fingers through the fringe of a throw pillow. 

"I think a hotel in Tennessee? Or Virginia? I have no idea; I slept like a corpse on the bus after leaving Texas two days ago. Shows have been crazy," Nikki said, rubbing his face.

"I've heard, but guess you all have been on your best behavior if your European and Asia's legs got approved. Can't wait to see you guys until Christmas," Sammi said with sarcasm and slight pout. 

"It'll be okay. Hey um, did you get the flowers I sent? And I guess Tommy's as well,"

"I did. They were one of the first things I saw when I got to work. Thank you, they were beautiful," 

"I'm glad. I know how much you love them. Thought it would earn me some brownie points from you," Nikki said, laying flat on his back in the hotel room they were staying in for a couple of days. 

"I didn't think you were going to send them if I'm honest," 

"Well, I can't let you down that many times. I am sorry about how we left things," Sammi flipped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she kept the phone against her ear. 

"Are you really sorry? Or are you just trying to make yourself look good?" 

"Sam, don't be like that. You know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying. I'm sorry for getting angry and kicking your chair. I'm sorry for getting in your face. I shouldn't have done any of it. I didn't want to fight with that night," 

"You should've stopped shooting up from the moment you promised me, six months ago. We could've been normal like always and had a nice night before you left. I didn't even get to say bye to you," 

"And I'm sorry for it. I'm trying. Will that make you happy if I say I'm trying? Because trust me I am," 

"I don't know. How can I trust you? How are you trying?" 

"This is a great example. I got into an argument with your little ex after he came back, I didn't shoot up. And trust me his little tiny ass got on my fucking nerves about you," 

"So Vince did tell everyone! Was Tommy yelling at you,", Sammi fumed, draping her arm over her face.

"No, he was just shocked. Tommy thinks I seduced you, which if I remember correctly, it was the other way around," Nikki smirked, lighting a cigarette between his lips. 

"Oh, shut up. You should've seen Athena crash through the door, yelling at me for getting with you," 

"I can only imagine. Hey, did you tell Vince I treated you like shit?" 

"What? No. He was hung up on the photo I took of you and thought I cheated on him. Fucking asshole," Sammi mumbled. Nikki smiled, letting out smoke into the small hotel room. This little aggravation showed Nikki, Vince was one of the last people on Sammi's list. Sammi looked out the drawn curtains, some street lights bouncing into her bedroom. She bit her lip, unsure if she should take her father's words and do what she wanted. Nothing had stopped Sammi before; the only difference right now would be more people knowing. Holding off until everyone comes back wasn't pleasant to Sammi; she wanted to be selfish for a moment and sneak off to see Nikki. The only worry Sammi had was if Nikki wanted that, she questioned their strange relationship at times, unknowing to what Nikki felt in the moment.

"You okay, Princess?" Nikki asked, becoming worried at the silence Sammi was giving. 

"I'm fine. I just miss you is all. I was dumb for think you guys weren't going to have dates added,"

"If you're dumb for that, then I must be an imbecile. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you either. How about I fly you out? You choose whatever date you want to come," 

"I can't. I don't think it's a good idea for Vince or Tommy to see me,"

"Who said anything about them seeing you?" 

"You're going to sneak me in? Like we're teenagers?" Sammi giggled.

"Listen, we have two days off before our Vegas show at the end of November, and we'll be staying there. You can fly in during the evening. I can pick you up by a rental car, not tell anyone, and no one will know that I have a guest in my room. Easy. Doc doesn't need to know what I do with my money," Sammi's little smile played on her lips, not knowing if her buzz was making Nikki's plan sound amazing at the moment. She had never been to Las Vegas, and Sammi could have fun with the man. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Sammi. I am. Everything will fly smoothly. We won't have to worry about a thing,"

"Fine! I'll go, but I only agree because I'm tired and I have work in the morning," Sammi yawned. 

"In that case, goodnight Princess. Sweetdreams," Nikki said, flicking the finished cigarette on the floor, smiling proudly at himself. 

"Goodnight, Nikki. Talk to you soon," Sammi said, ending the phone call with a familiar smile on her lips that would match Nikki's if they saw each other. Maybe Sammi should stick to her father's advice, and do what was right for herself and no one else. 


	27. Las Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT also this chapter is hella long so grab a snack.

** November 28th, 1985 **

** Las Vegas, Nevada  **

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Your local time for Las Vegas is currently 7:30 in the early evening, with a cool temperature of 73 degrees. We have 10 minutes until we arrive at McCarran International Airport. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines," a man on the speakers echoed in the medium-sized plane. Sammi looked out the window for a moment to see the sun beginning to set, an orange hue across the sky. She stayed comfortable in the first-class seat Nikki booked, reading a Vogue magazine Sammi bought before boarding. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened, and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or the overhead bins. Thank you." a young flight attendant said in the phone speaker, making everyone follow her orders. Sammi closed the magazine, hiding it in her emerald green tote bag she had underneath the seat. Sammi looked down at her freshly done manicure with acrylic nails that gave the young woman some length. The nails weren't too long, but Sammi did love the dark glossy sapphire shade; she wanted to look dolled up for Nikki. She hoped her makeup was still fresh after this one-hour plane ride, thinking to touch up once off the plane. 

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing please." said the Captain

"Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing." said a flight attendant

Sammi closed her eyes, hugging her leather jacket that laid across her lap. In a few more minutes, she will be in Vegas to have a moment for herself. The sounds of the airplane descending made Sammi's ears hurt slightly, but that didn't bother her. 

*

* * *

Riding down an escalator to head to baggage claim and exit, Sammi could see scattered groups of people waiting for loved ones by holding signs of someone's name. She smiled as she watched, holding tightly to her small suitcase for the night. What Sammi expected to find waiting for her was Nikki with a smug smile but instead found someone else. A man with grey hair in a black-suited uniform held a clear sign showing the name  _ Samantha Lee Bass  _ in bold letters. Sammi carefully walked up to the man with a well-mannered smile, seeing the man smile back at her. 

"Um, hi! I'm Samantha. Did Nikki send for you to pick me up?" Sammi asked, wrinkling her eyebrows. 

"Yes, he did, Ms. Bass. Mr. Sixx thought it would be best to have a limousine come for you. He didn't want to cause a crowd of fans around you two," said the older limo chauffeur. Sammi raised her eyebrows high and smiled at the sound of the word limo. 

"A limo? A limo just for me?" Sammi asked, enjoying the idea. 

"Yes, of course, Ms. Bass. Now let me take your luggage for you and follow me to the limo," the chauffeur said, tucking the sign under his arm and reaching for the suitcase. 

"You can call me Sam," Sammi said as she handed it to the man and followed his footsteps to the airport's main entrances. "Oh, and What's your name, sir? I'm sorry for forgetting to ask," Sammi asked, hiding her hands in the leather jacket's pocket. The older man smiled at Sammi, showing a hint of surprise from this simple, polite question. 

"It's Reggie. Thank you for asking, Sam," Reggie said, opening the glass door for Sammi. Parked right in front was a long stretched black Cadillac limousine that appeared to fit ten people, all for Sammi to enjoy to herself. Reggie opened the passenger door, letting Sammi slide into the comfortable leather seats. Everything looked brand new and shiny, the minibar loaded with candy and small champagne bottles. Sammi reached for the personal champagne bottle, twisting off the bottle cap and drinking straight from it. After Reggie put Sammi's luggage in the trunk, he was ready to drive to the main strip.

The only part of Vegas tourists seemed to enjoy was seeing. Sammi appreciated the cactus' desert scene, remembering from the first time she had seen it on the bus. Clouds began blocking the sun to make the weather even more crisp and chilly. When reaching the iconic Las Vegas Strip, Sammi quickly took note of the many water fountains in front of hotels. She deemed them to be cheesy but still pretty in their way. There were crowds of people walking down the strip, entering different themed restaurants and hotels. Sammi grabbed a handful of M&M's, popping different colors into her mouth and drinking her champagne bottle. It took two bottles for Sammi to get a soft buzzing feeling in her head, slumping in her seat. After driving for 30 minutes, the black limo pulled up to the entrance of Caesars Palace, white and gold all around the tall builds. 

"We have arrived," Reggie announced from the small driver's window, bringing it up. Sammi was shocked as she peeked out the window to see how big the hotel was becoming, the greek aesthetic captivating everything. Sammi waited for Reggie to come around to her door, smiling when he opened it for her.

"Thanks, Reggie! Here, have a bottle of champagne for the evening," Sammi said, passing a closed champagne bottle. Reggie only chuckled but still took the bottle for himself, putting it on his blazer's inner pocket.

"Of course, Ms. Bass. Mr. Sixx is on the 14th floor in room 1436. I'll have a bellman take it up promptly," said Reggie, walking to the trunk. Sammi gave a crooked smile and wrinkled scrunched up eyebrows as she followed Reggie.

"That's okay, Reggie. It's only one bag. I'm going right up to Nikki anyway," 

"Yes, but Mr. Sixx did say to treat the Princess with special care. I'm only doing my job. It can give you time to walk around the hotel and casino," Reggie said, motioning over a cart's young bellman. He gave the bellman Sammi's luggage and a piece of paper of information on where to leave the bag. Sammi pursed her lips out with a smile still on them, admitting to herself she loved the special attention. 

"Well, in that case, thank you for driving me. I hope you have a good night tonight, Reg," said Sammi with a smile. 

"Likewise, Sam. Enjoy your stay in Las Vegas," Reggie said, tipping his hat and walking back to the driver's seat.

The inside entrance of Caeser's Palace was the biggest Sammi had ever seen, not knowing what was what or where. Electricians and other handymen began to put up lights and trees for Christmas, wanting to beat everyone else with the decorations. If it weren't for the directory close by, Nikki would most likely need to search for Sammi. Sammi walked up to the gold concierge desk, seeing a woman in her 40's smile at every guest she helped. Sammi leaned over the desk, squaring her shoulders to seem tall even in her heeled boots. 

"Good afternoon, Miss. How can I help you?" the woman asked. 

"Hi, I was wondering… would you be able to tell me who is staying in what room, or is that someone else?" Sammi asked, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"Yes, I can with limits. Who is the quest you have in question?" the woman asked, opening a large notebook.

"I wanted to know what room Tommy Lee was staying in. Or is there even a Tommy Lee staying here?" Sammi asked, putting on her more polite smile. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss, but I cannot give out that information. Due to his status, I must keep it confidential. And for the rest of the band," 

Sammi chuckled and rolled her eyes, reaching in her purse to grab her wallet. She pulled out her driver's license, holding it up between her and the woman. "I'm his sister, ma'am. I just wanted to know before I go upstairs and run into him,"

"Well, in that, he is in room 1243 on the 12th floor. Would you like me to call and see if he's in the room?" asked the woman. 

"No! No! It's completely fine! Thanks! But in case you see him, you never had this conversation with me or saw me!" Sammi said, blowing a kiss to the woman and walking towards the elevators. The woman only chuckled to herself, following the direction of acting as if Sammi never came to her vision line. Sammi scanned the area before stepping into the elevator, pleased to see nobody who would recognize her. 

*

* * *

Standing in front of room 1436, Sammi took a deep breath through her nose and out through her mouth. She pulled down a bit of her low cut top to show some cleavage and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Sammi knocked only three times, hiding her hands in rear pockets of the jeans she wore. Time wasn't wasted for Nikki to swing open the door, looking fresh in clean black jeans and spiderweb shirt. If Sammi was with him, she would have seen Nikki just finish the final touches to his hair. Nikki smirked at Sammi, leaning his arm against the door, Sammi matching it. 

"Oh, look who it is," said Nikki, knowing they both had no interest in small talk. Sammi threw her arms around Nikki's neck, capturing the bottom of his lip between hers. Nikki pushed the door closed as best as possible before gripping onto Sammi's waist with both hands, casually drawing one to her butt. He gave it a squeeze, earning himself an excited welp. Nikki could taste the chocolate and champagne on Sammi's breath, finding the combination enjoyable to him. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm, becoming drunk from the feeling. Sammi pulled away, making Nikki lean into her for more; her eyes and lips smiling happily. 

"I'm so happy to see you," Sammi confessed, running her hand through Nikki's scalp as she looked up at him. Nikki tried to keep the tough exterior up even if it was only him and Sammi, but he took it down just an inch. He smiled down at her, looking into Sammi's big chocolate eyes.

"I am too, Princess," Nikki said, reaching around Sammi's thighs and lifting her up in the air. Sammi giggled, wrapping her legs around Nikki's waist as he walked them to the bed, tossing her playfully. Nikki leaned over Sammi's body, laying multiple kisses on her neck that tickled the girl. Sammi reached for the hem of Nikki's shirt, bringing it over his head and tossing it on a random corner of the room. Nikki took off Sammi's jacket, throwing it alongside his lost shirt. With hands around his neck again, Sammi brought Nikki down to her lips, kissing him sensually. She bit down on Nikki's lip teasingly, only making Nikki groan and deepening his tongue with Sammi's. Hands explored their clothed bodies in pure bliss, Nikki inching Sammi's tight top up her torso. It wasn't until a knocking broke the feeling in the room shortly. Sammi pulled away but had Nikki pull her back into his kisses, not caring about the door. They were able to ignore the pounding for some moments, even as the knocks got harder. 

"Nik! Answer the door, asshole!" Tommy yelled, beginning to kick the door. 

"Come on! We need to ask you something!" Mick yelled, still knocking with his fists. Nikki and Sammi pulled apart, eyes wide at each other. "Fuck," Nikki whispered. "Shit," Sammi whispered, pushed Nikki off of her. Nikki stumbled onto his feet, glancing at the door then back to Sammi. Sammi immediately saw a small space between the bed and an accent chair against the wall, perfect for her to fit in. "Go open the door!" Sammi whispered, crawling off the bed and into the hiding spot. Sammi tucked her knees to her chest like a child playing hide and seek with their siblings. She pressed her right knuckles against her lips, not wanting to accidentally make a sound. Nikki looked around to see if Sammi's jacket and suitcase were not noticeable from the door's view. Nikki wiped his mouth in case any lipstick stained his lips, walking to the door. In one irritated motion, Nikki whipped the door open and glared at Tommy and Mick, putting it on a bit heavier if Sammi wasn't in the room. 

"What do you two want?" Nikki barked, leaning his back against the door and crossing his arms against his bare chest. 

Tommy stepped into the room but leaned against Nikki's bathroom door, Mick staying in the doorframe. 

"We wanted to see what you were doing. Are we gonna go out to that strip club from last night or what? You want to go to a new place?" Tommy asked, tapping his left foot as if he was growing impatient with Nikki. 

Mick eyed Nikki, glaring up and down at the man. "Why are you, shirtless?

"Because I'm in my room, that's why. And I'm not going out. I'm going to stay here and write," said Nikki. 

Tommy and Mick looked at each other, not believing anything Nikki had said. They were in Vegas, the dirty city where anything felt legal. Why wouldn't Nikki want to partake in their crazy antics for one night? He was in the mood last night when they reached the bus parking lot, being the first to find somewhere. 

"That's bullshit. You can write another freaking time. I wanted to check out a cool bar I saw in a pamphlet," Tommy complained. 

"You're really going to write instead of running rampant all over Vegas?" Mick asked, keeping a close eye on Nikki's face. 

"Yeah, I am. I'm the only one that writes songs for this fucking band. Besides, I like a little break from everyone up my ass," Nikki spit back. "Why don't you guys find Vince and hang out with him. I'm fine being alone," Tommy huffed at Nikki and rolled his eyes, peeling himself off the wall. He walked out into the hallway without another word, leaving Mick behind him. Mick looked out at Tommy then back to Nikki. "In that case, have fun being by yourself," said Mick, following Tommy to the elevators. Nikki shut the door, sighing loudly and dragging a hand down his face. He walked over to the left side of the bed (his right), pulling the accent chair away from the wall. There Sammi huffed, tossing her hair to one side and smiling up at Nikki like laughing. She straightened her back, standing on her knees to fix her attire. 

"You're lucky I'm small to hide anywhere," Sammi teased, resting her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah. You also look pretty nice down there," Nikki teased back, grabbing onto his crotch and wiggling one eyebrow. Sammi raised an eyebrow and smirked, glancing up at Nikki then down his crotch. Nikki sat down on the bed's edge, slowly unbuckling the belt around his jeans, throwing it on the chair. Sammi positioned herself right in front of Nikki, grasping his knees to open his legs to fit comfortably between them, grazing her hands up his thighs. Unbuttoning and unzipping the fly from the jeans, Sammi looked up with sultry eyes at Nikki, seeing him bite his cheek. Sammi slowly but firmly pulled out Nikki's dick from his pants, lowering her lips to the tip. She licked the end like a lollipop, maintaining eye contact with Nikki. Nikki grazed his hand through Sammi's hair, pushing her head and mouth deep on his stiff shaft. Sammi immediately began bobbing her head with lips and tongue wet around Nikki's dick. This earned her a groan with a few cuss words from Nikki, gripping onto Sammi's hair. Sammi was able to blow almost all of him, deep throating with a moan to show how much she enjoyed the pleasure of giving. She released him around her mouth, stroking his cock while carefully licking the crown. 

"Fuck, Sam," Nikki moaned, head dropping back with closed eyes. Sammi resumed deep throating Nikki for some time until he could feel himself cum. Nikki pushed Sammi off him, smirking as he took off his shoes and pants. "Strip down and come over here," Nikki ordered, coyly smiling as Sammi stripped down to her matching black lace bra and thong. Nikki reached out and pulled Sammi into his lap, lips pressing sloppily against hers, tongues exploring. Sammi couldn't help but moan into Nikki, chests melting together. Nikki quickly unclasped the bra to let fall, swiftly laying Sammi on her back to take off the last article of thin clothing. He towered over Sammi, kissing and biting down on her neck to create lovebites, Sammi spreading her legs wide open for Nikki. Nikki lined himself up and pushed into Sammi, holding onto her thigh for support. Sammi closed her eyes and gasped, gripping onto Nikki's neck as he began creating a rhythm with his hips. She caught on to how Nikki was, hips catching onto each other, faster and faster. Nikki hid in the nape of Sammi's neck, moaning right in her ear as she enjoyed. Sammi felt the euphoria all over her body, nails running down Nikki's back and toes curling as she moaned louder out in the room. 

"Faster. Please, Nikki. Oh my god," Sammi moaned out, pressing lips together to quiet herself in some capacity. Her cheeks flushed from the pleasure she was receiving. Nikki listened to Sammi not being afraid to make things a bit rougher between them. Sammi clawed Nikki's back, leaving red marks that he secretly enjoyed. Sammi could feel herself begin to reach her orgasm, crying out as she felt it all over her body. She pulled Nikki's hair from the feeling, not realizing Sammi did it. Nikki didn't take long to follow Sammi, pulling out as he came and falling right next to Sammi. Sammi breathed heavily by Nikki with a loopy smile, Nikki stretching his arms over his head. Nikki brought Sammi to his chest, kissing her forehead and scratching her scalp gently. 

"God, I really did miss you," Sammi mumbled into Nikki's chest, smiling at him. Nikki chuckled, looking at the clock on the nightstand by him. 9 o'clock. Perfect time for the crazy Las Vegas strip to begin its antics. He sat up, scratching his head and looking out the dark night sky. 

"Wanna have some fun outside of this hotel room?" Nikki asked, kissing Sammi's bare chest. Sammi hummed a yes, fluttering her lashes to Nikki.

"Get dolled up, Princess. We're gonna hit the town," Nikki said, slapping Sammi's bare butt before jumping off the bed, making her welp with a giggle. 

"Yes, Sir," Sammi teased, throwing her legs off the bed.

*

* * *

Colorful lights ran for miles in the straight strip, herds of people driving or walking up and down to find some sort of wild entertainment for the night. The couple pulled up to a two-story club called Atomic Sunset, lines of people waiting to get in. Nikki and Sammi climbed out of another limousine driven by a younger man then Reggie but still could be Sammi's father. Fans who waited in line quickly spot Nikki, shouting to gain his attention but evidently ignored. Nikki kept a low head, draping his arm around Sammi's shoulders as they both walked right into the club, tapping a bouncer on the shoulder. The club was almost pitch black with red, purple, or pink lights set in needed places such as the bar or dance floor. Miniature laser sets bounced off the walls, creating the immersion of being in Atomic Sunset. The cocktail waitresses dressed in tight dresses that almost matched the one silver dress Sammi wore out. The go-go dancers in cages had virtually nothing on, except pasties and bottoms. Of course, there were male bartenders but only wore all black with nothing fancy to their attire.

Nikki guided Sammi to the bar, hands on her shoulders as they slid through all the intoxicated people. Once to their destination, a male bartender quickly noticed Sammi lean over the bar, being subtle as he looked down Sammi's cleavage. He moved right to Sammi, smiling boldly at the young woman.

"Hey, mister!" Sammi said, scanning the rows of liquor behind the bartender, not noticing his lustful eyes.

Before the bartender could think of putting his charm on, he saw the member of his favorite band behind Sammi glaring at him. He stood his shoulders up, clearing his throat with fear from how Nikki was looking at him. "Uh, hey what-what, can I get for you two?" the bartender stuttered, eyes glued to Nikki now with nerves. Nikki chuckled to himself, pointing to four whole bottles high up on the shelves. 

"How about you head to VIP while I find us some blow to enjoy? I'll tell this guy to send the drinks over," Nikki whispered in Sammi's ear, hand resting on her hip. Sammi turned to face Nikki, kissing him on the lips. 

"Don't take too long," Sammi whispered back, kissing Nikki, she started to strut to VIP. Sammi smiled at the muscular bouncer as he let in behind the velvet rope, sitting at the first vacant booth she saw. Sammi crossed her leg over her other, ruffling the side of her hair to fluff it out. A cocktail host dropped by with an ice bucket with bottles of fancy champagne and whiskey, smiling at Sammi before returning to work. As Sammi poured champagne into her glass, she looked up and immediately saw a skinny man with long dark hair eyeing her. She could barely see a thing from the darkness, not getting a clear view of his face. He walked over with no hesitation about what he wanted. It wasn't until the man got right in front of Sammi that she could recognize him. 

"Hi, I'm Kelly," Kelly shouted from the music, extending a handshake that Sammi accepted politely. Kelly didn't ask but sat right next to Sammi as if they already knew each other. Sammi raised an eyebrow to Kelly, smiling quizzically at him. "What's your name, beautiful?" Kelly asked in Sammi's ear. 

"It's Sammi. You look really familiar. Are you Kelly Nickels from L.A Guns?" Sammi asked with an eager smile. Kelly smirked and puffed his chest out, gazing down Sammi's body. Musicians loved having beautiful women who know exactly who they were. 

"Yeah, I am. It's nice to know a pretty girl like you knows who I am. So where are your friends? You can't be here all by your lonesome," Kelly said, resting his arm behind Sammi. Sammi could see the lust in his eyes, carefully sliding away from Kelly before Nikki came. 

"I'm here with another bass player. You might know him! His band's playing on the 30th," Sammi said, biting her lip to not laugh in Kelly's face. She could see the look on Kelly's face of confusion to realization. 

"Wait… are you Sixx's girl?" Kelly asked, lips parted and retracting his arm away from Sammi like he just got burned. Sammi burst out laughing, tossing her head back and eyes crinkled closed. Kelly only scratched his head, looking around the private section. Kelly only knew Nikki from the parties they would go to, discovering enough of how much of an asshole Nikki could be.

"Something like that," Sammi said, biting the tip of her tongue and a smile still showing. Suddenly Nikki appeared from the corner, smiling boldly at Kelly as he stood right in front of him. Nikki narrowed his eyes and Kelly, seeing Kelly look back with wide eyes. Sammi covered the smirk on her face, switching between Nikki and Kelly. 

"Kelly! Are you comfy in my spot or just keeping it warm?" Nikki asked with a smirk. Kelly raised his hands in a show of surrender, smiling uncomfortably. 

"I was just leaving, Sixx. I didn't know this was your girl," Kelly said, jumping out of the space and walked back like a dog with its tail between its legs. Sammi continued to giggle to herself, sipping champagne as Nikki took Kelly's spot. Nikki scowled at Sammi, only making her giggle even more. 

"What's so funny?" Nikki asked, grabbing Sammi's leg to rest in his lap. Sammi only took Nikki by the chin, kissing him firmly on the lips. Nikki kissed back, bracing her shoulders. 

"You're cute when you're jealous," Sammi said, kissing Nikki again. Nikki scuffed, pulling out a baggie of coke from his pant pocket. He held it between them, seeing Sammi eye it with the loopy tipsy smile that grew. 

"I wasn't jealous. I already know some dick in a band can't swipe you up from me," said Nikki, grabbing a tray on the table to cut the cocaine on. 

"Whatever you say, Nikki," Sammi reached into her purse to pull out a dollar bill and credit card, cutting up all of the powder Nikki poured down for them. "Ladies first," Nikki said, holding the tray close up to Sammi's face. Sammi rolled the dollar bill, positioning it up her nose and closed one nostril. The coke's numbing feeling didn't affect Sammi like before, snorting three lines in a row fast. Sammi came up for air, almost gasping when she was finished, chugging her champagne class. Nikki grabbed the bill, snorting the rest of the lines Sammi cut up for them. Sammi could feel the high feeling fast, bouncing in her seat, ready to dance all night with the man she cared about. The two fell into a rough slop kiss, Sammi cupping Nikki's face before jumping off his lap. She brought him up by the hand, catching him to not fall, and pulled him in the dance floor's direction. Nikki halted and tugged Sammi back to him. 

"Where do you think you're taking me? I don't do dancing, sweetheart," Nikki muttered against Sammi's lips. 

"But you know I like to dance after some coke, babe. Do you really want me to dance all alone? Where some guy could try to touch me?" Sammi suggested, gliding her down Nikki's chest. Nikki shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he spun Sammi back around and pushed her in the dance floor's direction again. "I better get a little something after this," Nikki whispered in Sammi's ear. 

*

* * *

Laughs echoed in the chilly air, Nikki and Sammi stumbling down the Vegas Strip at what was considered the next day. 2 o'clock in the morning, and the city was still wide awake. The two held onto each other for support, passing by certain attractions that weren't only clubs or bars. What caught Nikki's attention was the large, lit blue sign advertising Graceland Wedding Chapel. The world's first Elvis wedding chapel, and the most popular out of all the wedding chapels in Vegas. Nikki didn't know if it was the drugs in his system or something else, but he wanted to ask this question right at this moment. Nikki stood in front of Sammi, making her collide right in his chest, almost tripping in her heels. "Sammi?"

"Yeah?" Sammi slurred, pouting up at Nikki with hazy eyes, leaning all her body weight on him. 

"Sammi, will you marry me?" Nikki asked, breathing in sharply, almost holding it. 

Sammi scrunched her eyebrows together but smiled, looking up at the Graceland sign. "What?" 

"Do you want to marry me?" Nikki asked again, wrapping a lock of Sammi's hair around his finger. 

"I am not getting married to you by an Elvis impersonator while high," Sammi giggled. 

"Oh, it's too skeezy for the princess?" Nikki joked. 

"Yeah, it is. How about you ask me again in four years," Sammi suggested, grabbing Nikki by the hand to continue walking back to Caesars Palace. 

"Why four years?" Nikki asked, curling his lip. 

"Because that's enough time to be around you," 

"So if I ask again in four years, will you say yes?" Nikki smiled at Sammi. 

"Only if you don't fuck up," Nikki grasped Sammi chin, kissing her deeply in a surprise, making Sammi laugh out loud into the night sky. Sammi pressed her cheek on Nikki's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

* * *

** November 29th, 1985 **

** _ Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _ **

Sammi groaned into her pillow, raising the thin bedsheet over her naked body to warm herself up, feeling a throbbing between her temples.

** _ Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.  _ **

"Nikki, open up! I know you are in there," Doc shouted behind the door, continuing the several hard knocks. Sammi groaned once more, reaching out blindly to find where Nikki was on the bed. She felt Nikki's back and arm, shoving him as best the hangover could let her. Nikki let out an annoyed groan right in the pillow, lifting his head with eyes almost shut, not wanting to see any sunlight peek in. He rubbed away the sleep off his eyes, seeing Sammi, and finally registering the persistent knocking. Sammi tried to shove him again, opening her eyes when Nikki shoved her arm away from him. Sammi flipped him off from this action with a frown then pointed at the door. She saw Nikki stumble out of bed in only a Motley shirt with no pants or underwear on. Nikki grabbed a random cup to drink from, shuffling his way to answer Doc. 

"Alright!" Nikki shouted Sammi covered her face with the blanket. 

"Fuck you, Sixx! Open the door!" Sammi closed her eyes again, hearing Doc groan from most likely seeing Nikki's naked dick so early in the day. 

"... you got a visitor," Sammi heard Doc say loosely, squinting her eyes open. She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes, and groaned again from how early it felt to be awake. Sammi ran her fingers through her hair to tame the extreme bedhead, letting out a tired yawn. Nikki slammed the door shut, sprinting to his suitcase to find some clothes to wear. Sammi couldn't see very clearly, crawling over to the edge of Nikki's side and pulling out her glasses from her own luggage. 

"What's going on?" Sammi asked, covering her chest with a blanket and putting on the thin square black frames. Nikki jumped up from pulling a pair of jeans on him, buttoning them up before facing Sammi. 

"I don't know, but can you come downstairs with me, Sam?" Nikki asked, finding a random button down to wear for the moment. Nikki reached into Sammi's suitcase, tossing a pair of shorts for her and one of his own T-shirts. 

"Isn't Doc going to be down there?" Sammi asked, wrinkling the space between her brows. 

"Yeah, but I don't want to go alone to whatever Doc has for me. I don't have fucking guests. You're already here. Please, Sammi?" Nikki asked again, showing the pleading in his tired eyes. Sammi huffed out, dropping her head on the bed. 

"Alright fine, I'll go with you," groaned Sammi, tossing her legs over the bed. Nikki gave a short half-smile to Sammi, not knowing who could be waiting for them. Nikki's anxiety was running at an all-time high, almost making him not think of his hangover. He sat down on the accent chair, waiting for Sammi to finish freshening up as fast as she could in the bathroom. Nikki began biting his nails, shaking his leg up and down quickly. 

"Okay let's go," Sammi said, waking Nikki up from his fast train of thought. 

"You look cute with your glasses," Nikki muttered, lacing his fingers through Sammi's hand as they walked out the door, a bottle of almost empty Jack Daniels in the other hand. Doc stayed waiting in the hallway, scrunching his brows together when he saw Sammi by Nikki. 

"Since when the hell did you get here, Sammi?" Doc asked, glancing between Sammi and Nikki, seeing the two hold hands. Sammi wiped away any eye makeup that stained her eyes, shrugging her shoulders and looking away from Doc. 

"It doesn't matter. So where's this visitor?" Nikki asked, breathing in sharply. 

"Follow me," 

*

* * *

The three walked out the elevator, Doc escorting them to the seating area of the main lobby. Sammi glanced around to see if Tommy would be awake right now, beginning to become on edge. 

"Your mother called and asked to come to a show. So I thought with it being the holidays and all…" Doc said, gesturing to a woman who stood up from the luxurious sofa with a wide toothy smile. She wore shiny red lipstick and a heavy wool sweater, hair done up nicely. Nikki stood frozen in front of the woman, his grip becoming loose on Sammi's hand. He looked out in disbelief. Sammi parted her lips in shock as she stared with a frown at the stranger, not knowing how to react to seeing Nikki's 'mother.' Sammi looked at Nikki's face, reading the shock in his eyes mixed with something she couldn't pinpoint. Maybe anger? 

The woman extended her arms wide out, walking straight to Nikki, making him let go of Sammi's hand. Sammi stepped away, shifting her gaze from the two to Doc, who looked proud of him for this reunion. She hugged Nikki tightly, like how Mrs. Bass hugs her children when reunited after a separation. Nikki's eyes went slightly wide, clinching onto the whiskey bottle.

"Hi Frankie," She cooed in Nikki's ear. 

"That's not my name," Nikki whispered, hesitant to hug his mother back.

"My baby," She sighed. Nikki slowly wrapped his arm around his mother's waist, almost falling into the comfort she was giving him. Sammi blinked a few times from the exchange, beginning to hold her breath as she felt this couldn't possibly go right in any way. Nikki rarely talked about his mom, but when he let Sammi know a few things, it was never roses. When his mother let him go, she had a smile that, for some reason, wasn't a warm smile. It looked strange to Sammi.

"Oh, that song. The one about looks that kill. It's about me, isn't it Frankie?" the woman asked, caressing Nikki's face. Sammi flinched when the woman kept calling Nikki Frankie, knowing no one has ever called him by that name. She knew Nikki didn't like his birth name, remembering how uncomfortable he looked when Nikki revealed his real name to Sammi. Nikki's mother looked at Sammi, eyebrows shooting up with curiosity. "Is this your girlfriend, Frankie?" his mother asked with the same smile. Nikki stepped away from his mother, lips parted as he still stared in disbelief that his mother was even in front of him. "Frankie?" 

"That's not my fucking name!" Nikki shouted at his mother, Sammi jumping at the loud sound with wide eyes. Nikki's mother backed away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You really wanna know who I wrote that song about? Huh? Her!" Nikki shouted and pointed at a scared and worried Sammi. "I wrote it about her! Not you! So get the FUCK away from me!" Nikki shouted again, slamming the whiskey bottle in his hand down on the marble floor. He stormed off to the hotel entrance, Doc calling out to him in an attempt to stop Nikki. Sammi let out a hasty sigh, looking down at the broken glass and at Nikki's mother. Nikki's mother smiled with sadness to Sammi. 

"I guess Frankie still has his little outburst moments," Nikki's mother jokes, getting a heavy scowl from Sammi. Sammi stepped closer to the woman, cocking her chin up at her. 

"His name. Isn't. Frankie. It's Nikki. His name is Nikki. And his little 'outburst' was because the woman who ditched him came back for some odd reason," Sammi said with venom in her voice. 

"Did he tell you that I ditched me or was it, my parents? I'm his mother! I deserve to see my son," Nikki's mother asked. 

"You're not his mother. You're just the woman who gave birth to him. Now get the fuck out of Vegas," Sammi ordered, marching her way to find Doc staring out the glass doors. Sammi wanted to shove him but knew she needed to be the calm one in this situation. Or at least the least angry in all of this. "Why the fuck did you bring his mother here?" Sammi asked, frowning deep at Doc. Doc looked at Sammi with the same frowning expression, tilting his head to one side. 

"And why the fuck are you even in Vegas? In Nikki's bedroom?" Doc asked Sammi, rolling her eyes with a sigh. She dragged her hands down her face, wanting to let out an irritated groan. 

"That doesn't matter right now! Just fucking get her out of here!" Sammi ordered again, pointing aimlessly in the woman's direction. 

"Alright I will," Doc said, walking to Nikki's mother but was stopped by Sammi grasping his arm. "What?" 

"Where's the bus? I need to make sure Nikki is okay," 

"Take a left out the door and go straight for a while. You'll see the parking garage. The bus is on the first floor in the back like always," Doc said to Sammi, seeing the young girl sprinting her way out of the hotel. Sammi ran past people looking at her strangely for running so early in the day, everyone enjoying their vacations. Luckily, the garage park wasn't far from the hotel; Sammi could see the bus fast when she made the sharp turn inside. She jolted to the door, ripping it open and stomping up the steps. Sammi didn't see a single person at the bus's front, walking to the bunks but still no luck. It wasn't until she realized the backroom door was shut, Sammi skipped to the door jiggling the locked knob. Sammi began knocking rapidly, muttering to herself, "Please don't shoot up. Please don't shoot up Please don't shoot up," 

"Nikki, please open the door," Sammi begged, knocking again. She was surprised when Nikki opened the door so soon, seeing the redness in his eyes. It wasn't from drugs. It was from crying alone in this back lounge. Sammi fell into Nikki, wrapping her arms around his waist for a hug, happy when she felt arms hug her back. They stayed close like this for a while, Sammi ran her thin fingers down Nikki's back to soothe him. When Nikki let go, he slumped down onto the carpeted floor, head resting on the leather couch and eyes closed. Sammi sat next to him, running her fingers through his hair. This made Nikki lean into Sammi's chest, remaining silent as Sammi cradled him in her arms. She kept a close hold on him, Nikki being able to hear Sammi's heartbeat. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see her. If I would've known I would've cursed Doc out for this dumb idea," Sammi uttered, pressing her cheek on top of Nikki's head. Nikki wiped the drying tear marks from his cheek, biting his lip as his mother's image played in his mind. "If you need to talk, Nikki, you know I'm here," 

"I know. I do," 

"Have you talked to your mom before this?" 

"She's been calling and leaving messages. The woman wouldn't stop saying I was like my father. Selfish. Selfish because I wouldn't answer her," Nikki confessed, a tear escaping his eyes but wiping it before it could fall. 

"That doesn't make you selfish. You have a right to not wanting to speak to her. Whenever you're ready, you can do that yourself. She can't push that on you," Sammi advised, kissing Nikki's head. Nikki felt stiff, wanting to pass out from this day with the help of drugs. He was lucky Sammi was here to witness this bullshit of Nikki's life. "How about we go back up to the room, huh? I'll order some nice room service and we can watch anything you want," Sammi suggested, cheerfulness in her voice. 

"I don't want to go back. I don't want to run into Deana again in the lobby," Nikki said, almost scared. 

"I already told her to get the fuck out of Vegas and made sure Doc listened to me," Nikki scuffed, smiled a tiny bit at Sammi, giving his mother lip. 

"Okay then," Nikki peeled himself off Sammi, slowly standing up on his feet. He reached out to lift Sammi up on her feet, keep a delicate hold on her hand. 

"Wait I do have one question. Did you really write Looks That Kill about me or was that a lie?" Sammi asked, raising an eyebrow to Nikki. Nikki cleared his throat, pulling him and Sammi out of the bus to avoid the question. Sammi only smiled to herself with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

*

* * *

The elevator ride was quiet. Nikki and Sammi leaning against the railing right front and center. The two remained to hold each other's hand, Sammi leaned on Nikki with her free hand on the man's arm. She kept her gaze down, thinking of how Deana's mindset worked. When the elevator dinging to signaling a stop, Nikki wrinkled the space between his brows when the sign read the 12th floor. Doors spread open to show Vince back to the elevator, talking to Tommy. Tommy looked behind Vince, face dropping at Nikki and Sammi's sight, holding hands, looking hungover from last night. Vince turned around to see what Tommy was witnessing, confusion turning into anger, scowling with jaw wide open to the two.

"Shit," Nikki and Sammi said in unison. 

"What the fuck!?" Vince shouted, walking into the elevator, Nikki and Sammi moving away from him as best as possible. Tommy followed Vince, not knowing what to say. Sammi almost hid behind Nikki, still keeping a hold onto Nikki's arm and hand. "So this is why you flaked on us?" Tommy asked, pointing at Sammi. 

"You two really thought you could go sneaking around again?" Vince asked through his teeth, glaring at the two. They both stayed silent, Tommy looking at how angry Vince was but Sammi's appearance around Nikki. "Huh!?" Vince asked.

"Listen, Vince, I don't need to explain shit to you. It's not like you're my dad," Sammi said, dragging Nikki by the hand as the elevator doors opened again for the 14the floor. Vince followed right behind them, speed walking straight to their room. Tommy gripped Vince bicep, sticking his heels to the ground to stop him. Nikki stopped Sammi to look at his two band members. 

"What?" Vince asked Tommy. 

"I need to talk to them alone, Vinnie," Tommy said, sighing out.

"No! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Vince objected. 

"Vince, I get it. Sammi's your ex but she's my sister first, and I need to be a brother right now," Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders. Vince looked out at Nikki and Sammi, huffing out in annoyance. 

"Fuck you," Vince told Nikki before heading back to the elevators. Tommy pointed to Nikki's room, Sammi opening the door for the three to enter. Sammi sat on the bed, looking away anywhere but Tommy as she hugged a pillow in front of her. Tommy stood right in front of Sammi, Nikki seated in the bed with his back against the headboard. 

"Sam, why the hell didn't you keep this a secret? And not just from right now. The whole time you were messing around with Nikki?" Tommy asked. 

"Because I didn't want Athena and you to be on my ass. Athena never liked Nikki so why would I tell her? And I thought I shouldn't have shocked you with the fact I'm messing around with another one of your band members," 

"I understand wanting to have fun and hook up or whatever, but this," Tommy motioned to Sammi and Nikki. "It's a bad idea. Do you fully know how pissed Vince is? How he'll feel for god knows how long?" 

"And I don't care. I'm going to apologize for doing whatever I want. You can't control what I do or say in my life. I understand you wanting to be protective but seriously just let me live," Sammi pleaded. 

Tommy huffed, raising his hands in surrender. "When are you leaving?" 

"Midnight. In a perfect world, I was never supposed to run into anyone," 

"Alright. I'll go with you guys to say goodbye I guess. And you sir," Tommy pointed a sharp finger to Nikki. "If you fuck this up I'll fucking break your nose," Tommy threatened before walking out of the room. Nikki only shook his head and reached out to the phone by him, punching in numbers. 

"Who are you calling?" Sammi asked, crawling up next to Nikki. 

"My grandma," answered Nikki, Sammi resting her head in his lap. Nikki poked her cheek and began playing with her hair as the phone buzzed until Nikki's grandmother answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Nona! It's Nikki. How are you? How's Tom?" 

"Oh, Nikki! I'm doing good, your grandfather is out chopping firewood. It's getting pretty cold over here. How's the tour? Where are you at today?" Nona asked. Sammi smiled at the way Nikki's voice visibly changed from speaking to Nona. She closed her eyes and got comfortable.

"I'm in Vegas. We have a show tomorrow. I actually needed to call about something. Did you know that Deana was going to come to see me?" Nikki asked, frowning. 

"No… I didn't. I had no clue she was in touch with you. Was everything okay?" 

"No, it wasn't… I got mad at her for calling me by that name," 

"Oh, I'm sorry Nikki. I didn't know anything. How about you come to Idaho for a visit? It could be good for you. Tom misses you like crazy," 

"I miss you guys too but I can't really. I only have Christmas as a break then off to the other side of the world," 

"You could come for Christmas. Bring a friend if you want to celebrate the holidays. It would be nice to see you for Christmas," Nikki glanced down at Sammi, who was dozing off in his lap. 

"Yeah I'm- I'm going to think about it. I'll call you when I decide to," Nikki said, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Perfect! I love you, Nikki. And you know Tom does too," Nona said, a smile in her voice. 

Nikki sighed. "I love you too, Nona. Tell Tom I called and I miss him," 

"I will. Goodbye, Nikki," Nikki hung up the phone, grazing Sammi's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Sam. Sam, wake up," Nikki whispered, shaking Sammi lightly. Sammi groaned, sitting up slowly from the short nap she took. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. 

"Feel better?" Sammi asked, laying down. 

"Yeah. Nona wants me for Christmas so I know where I'll be for my days off," 

"Well, that's good. It's nice to be with family," 

"Um Sammi," Nikki said, rubbing his hands with a scowl on his face, looking away from Sammi. "I was thinking. Nona suggested I bring someone with me for Christmas. And I wanted to know if you'd come to Idaho with me for Christmas," Nikki asked, pressing his lips firmly together as he looked at Sammi. Sammi sat up again, half smiling and half frowning at Nikki's invitation. 

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want me at your house?" Sammi asked. 

Nikki began stumbling out sounds, shaking his head. "It was just a thought. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. Just forget I-,"

"No! No! I'd love to go to Idaho and see where you basically grew up! It's just I'd be meeting your grandparents. Are you sure they'd like me?" Sammi asked, smiling with wrinkles between her brows. 

"Yeah! You're nice, polite, have way better manners than I do. I'm sure they'd love you," Nikki said with half a smile. 

"Then yes. I'll go to Idaho with you for Christmas," Sammi said, kissing Nikki sweetly. "Now take me to Mick's room. I feel bad I haven't seen him even if it was all by accident," Nikki jumped out of bed, pulling Sammi with him. She enjoyed the little bit of happiness. Nikki was able to get for starting the day out so horribly. Now to see what Nikki's grandparents thought of Sammi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and forget or be shy to leave a comment! Thank you! 💖💖💖


	28. Christmas

** _ December 11th, 1982 _ **

_ "I still don't get why you wanted to eat in your shit apartment when we could've gone somewhere," Sammi complained, twirling her plastic fork to capture linguine noodles in the carryout plate. They sat beside each other on the old sofa, Sammi praying it wouldn't break again. Nikki swallowed his spaghetti, kicking his feet up on the grimy coffee table. "Because maybe I just want to be in a quiet place for my birthday," Nikki answered with a smirk. _

_ "Oh, is that why you abandoned the guys in San Diego?" Sammi asked, matching Nikki's smirk. "To be in a quiet place eating Italian food… with me?" _

_ "Exactly. Besides you can admit you're happy to see my face. I won't tell anyone," _

_ "Shut up. I was happy because you surprised me at work. It's not like I miss you or anything," Sammi mumbled, smiling shyly away from Nikki. The two ate in silence with the music playing at low volume, songs range from 79 to this year playing on loop. 'Waiting for a Girl Like You' began playing, gaining Nikki and Sammi's attention, passing glances at each other. _

_ "This is a cute song," Sammi admitted, placing her food on the coffee table, standing up as she walked over to the small kitchen sill. _

_ "Of course you'd like the love songs," Nikki teased, sipping on his cold beer. _

_ "Oh shush. You write love songs all the time too. They're just disguised as heavy rock for the tough boys," Sammi said over her shoulder. _

_ "You aren't wrong but don't be telling that to magazines when we're famous," _

_ Sammi unzipped the dividing pocket of her black purse, slowly taking out a tiny red gift bag. Sammi looked at Nikki continue mindlessly eating, thankful he didn't notice anything. Sammi held the bag behind her back, standing right in front of Nikki with a dopey smile that made Nikki raise an eyebrow. _

_ "Whatcha doing?" Nikki asked. Sammi whipped her arms forward, holding the gift bag between the two of them. _

_ "Happy birthday!" Sammi exclaimed. _

_ "You got me a present?" Nikki asked, putting his cardboard plate down as he took hold of the present. _

_ "Well yeah I had to or else I'd feel bad," _

_ "You didn't even know it was my birthday 'til a few hours ago," Nikki said with a smile. _

_ "And who's fault is that, Mr. Secretive?" _

_ Nikki shook his head, removing the white tissue paper to find a flat navy velvet box sitting at the bottom. Nikki threw the gift bag aimlessly, scrunched eyebrows as he opened the box, revealing a black onyx crystal stone pendant. Nikki carefully pulled out the necklace, admiring the silver rope chain for it. "Wow, Sam. This looks pretty cool. When and where did you even get this?" _

_ Sammi sat right next to Nikki. "As soon as I got off work. There's a cool witchy hippie store that opened up. The guy who sold it to me said the stone is supposed to absorb negativity and turn it into strength and protection. I just thought it looked cool," said Sammi, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you like it?" _

_ "I love it. Thank you, Sammi," Nikki said, smiling dearly at Sammi, glancing down at her lips. He didn't know if he should kiss her, not know what to do in general with the young girl. So instead, Nikki gave her a hug and kissed her temple. "I hope this gives me all the protection I need," _

* * *

** December 13th, 1985 **

** Covina, California **

Sammi looked down into the boiling pot of water, checking to see if it appeared perfect for the macaroni noodles she needed to pour in. Shrugging her shoulder, Sammi grabbed a bowl of uncooked noodles, pouring in carefully, and adding salt into the water. She turned the timer for 8 minutes beside her then paid attention to the ground beef that was beginning to sizzle on her left, stirring it to not burn any sides. The onions were already entirely browned to Mrs. Bass's liking, reminding Sammi to sprinkle in the proper seasonings for pastitsio before the beef was too cooked. Sammi grabbed the salt and pepper shaker, shaking both vigorously as the meat was folding in on the skillet. 

"Don't forget the cinnamon before the tomato paste," Mrs. Bass said behind Sammi, smiling at her daughter as she entered the kitchen. Sammi looked over her shoulder, matching her mother's smile and reaching for the pantry's ground cinnamon to her right. 

"I won't. I am your only child that in fact knows how to cook," Sammi said to Mrs. Bass as she put a measuring cup of water by the stove. Mrs. Bass kissed Sammi's cheek in gratitude for helping make the greek lasagna, knowing how long it took to cook the special dish. Simultaneously, Sammi poured in the cup of water and tomato paste into the ground beef, giving one final stir of everything before letting it simmer alone. Mrs. Bass looked over Sammi's shoulder to see if everything was going smoothly, knowing she could trust Sammi to make dinner. 

"I know but I have to still be a mother and tell you what to do. I already shredded the cheese before you came," Mrs. Bass said, stirring the boiling pasta. Suddenly the backyard door in the kitchen opened fast, Athena walking in with a somber face. She didn't appear to be in the mood for a family dinner, wanting a stiff drink in her hand.

Mrs. Bass smiled when seeing Athena, opening her arms for a hug. "Athi! You're early,"

"Hey, Mama," Athena said, kissing her mother on the cheek but no smile to give. Sammi leaned against the kitchen island, smiling at Athena but not getting one in return. Athena only glared at Sammi, inching closer to the stove to see what was cooking. Sammi only kept her polite smile until Athena walked out into the living room without another word. Mrs. Bass acted as if nothing was wrong, getting the bechamel and cheese from the refrigerator. 

"Hi to you too, Athena!" Sammi shouted from the kitchen, facing the stove to turn off a burner, carefully grabbing the boiling pot to drain out the pasta. Mrs. Bass scrunched her eyebrows together, studying Sammi's face.

"Is something wrong between you and Athena?" Mrs. Bass asked, spreading a thin layer of butter on the deep casserole dish, waiting to assemble it. Sammi just shrugged her shoulders, passing the macaroni noodles to her mother. 

"She's just mad I didn't tell her about my little field trip to Vegas, and I think something went wrong in her love life," said Sammi, pouring in the ground beef then macaroni into the deep dish. 

"In that case just give her some space if she's hurt about love. But also don't mind her moods just because you didn't say something to her," Mrs. Bass said, waving her hand in a shooing motion, almost like Athena should let her anger go. Mrs. Bass added the last touches to the pastitsio, putting it in the hot oven to cook for nearly an hour. "You have your own life. You can do whatever you want,"

"Yeah I know. She's just being a brat to me for not telling her," Sammi said, washing her hands. Mrs. Bass tried to withhold a chuckle, wiping her hands from any food on them. 

"Be nice to your sister! She's the only one you have forever. Now go relax while I make a salad for everyone," Mrs. Bass ordered, pointing for Sammi to leave the kitchen. Sammi followed her mother's words, slowly strolling into the living room. Athena sat alone with a magazine in her hands, the television playing Three's Company in low volume. Sammi dropped herself on Mr. Bass's recliner, tucking her legs under herself, hitting her chin on her knuckles as she looked at Athena. Athena could obviously hear Sammi and feel her presence, peeking over the corner to see her sister stare. 

"What?" Athena barked, looking back at the gossip magazine to only see Motley and other bands spread out the pages. Athena rolled her eyes at Nikki's picture, tossing the booklet on the coffee table. 

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to know what was going on with my sister. Especially since you didn't bother to say hi to me," said Sammi. 

"Maybe because I have nothing to say to you. Ever thought about that?" 

"You're seriously going to be mad at me forever? Because I don't really care at this point," 

"Of course you wouldn't care. You're as selfish as your stupid boyfriend," Athena accused, lowering her voice so their mother wouldn't hear. Sammi only frowned and rolled her eyes, slumping more in-depth into the recliner. 

"At least I have something with someone," Sammi mumbled, staring at the tv. 

"Oh fuck you," Athena said, folding her arms to her chest. Sammi glared at Athena, hugging her arms like her sister.

"I'm not selfish because I hang around with Nikki. I don't have to tell you everything," 

"You said you were done with him," Athena pointed out. 

"And you've said Emma was being overly dramatic about your relationship," Sammi rebuttal.

"Are you only on her side to get back at me? Why are you even bringing her up?" Athena asked, narrowing her eyes to Sammi. 

"Karma tastes so good right when a sibling doesn't shut up about your love life? And no I'm not. She was my friend first before your girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend," 

"You're such a bitch," Athena mumbled. Sammi shook her head, taking a deep breath in.

"Again, are you going to be mad at me for not telling you about Vegas?" Sammi asked.

"Again, you said you were done with that guy," 

"You are so annoying. Can you just answer the question," 

"I'm mad you don't tell the truth to us anymore. We were so good for a moment and then you did a 180 again. Except for this time where you have us around," Athena said, grabbing the remote to change the challenges. Sammi blinked for a moment, scrunching deep between her brows. 

"What?"

"Tommy and I finally had you being on our side where we told each other everything like it always was. Remember? Right before you became a selfish brat in high school. Then all of a sudden when you get with him, you do 180 and keep secrets,"

"You're one to talk about being a brat. Aren't the older siblings supposed to be the more mature ones?"

"Whatever. How about you just stop talking about him okay? Because trust me no one wants to fucking hear it," Sammi stared at Athena for a moment, bouncing her leg up and down fast. 

"His name is Nikki," Sammi said before marching out of the living room and heading up to her old empty space. She shut the door and fell on the naked bed, closing her eyes as she sighed out. 

*

* * *

Dinner was relatively quiet for the Bass family. Mr. and Mrs. Bass sitting at each head on the table while Sammi and Athena were across from one another. Sammi and Athena didn't want to look at each other, looking down at their food or their respective parents. Mr. Bass went on about co-workers who couldn't do their jobs right while Mrs. Bass gave her little advice. It wasn't until Mrs. Bass brought up the question of her husband's Christmas schedule that Sammi's ear perked up, remembering what she needed to do. 

"Um I'm glad you brought up Christmas, Mama, I need to tell you guys something," Sammi said, wiping away any food from the corner of her mouth. Her parents and Athena's eyes were all on her. Athena frowning deep while their parents kept no hard looks, only curiosity on them. 

"What is it, Sammi?" asked Mr. Bass. 

"I'm not gonna be here for Christmas," Sammi said, pressing her lips together. Her eyes shifted to Mr. and Mrs. Bass, eyes shot up while Athena frowned deeper. 

"Oh? And where will you be?" asked Mrs. Bass, holding her hands together on the table with amusement. 

"Idaho," Sammi smiled, taking another bite of the food she cooked tonight. 

"And what's in Idaho? Or who for that matter?" Mr. Bass asked, smiled. Athena dropped her fork and knife on the plate, crossing her arms tightly against her chest. 

"Nikki invited me to spend Christmas with him and his grandparents. They live in Idaho in the middle of nowhere. You guys aren't mad I'll be missing Christmas, right?" Sammi said with worry. 

"Oh no, Sammi! It'll be fun! You'll get to have a white Christmas for once," Mrs. Bass says, reaching over to squeeze Sammi's hand. "Of course I will miss my little lovebug. We'll have a personal Christmas for when you come back,"

"Do you have enough warm clothes? I wouldn't want you freezing up there," Mr. Bass asked, taking a bite of his food. "Open land near Canada is just the perfect place for snow,"

"Yes I do. Nikki warned me to buy a lot of winter clothes. He said it can get to 7 degrees. I bought a whole bunch of coats for the trip," 

"Wear extra socks. If you have the flu when you get back, I'm going to have a word with Nikki," Mr. Bass with humor, pointing his fork at Sammi as he looked over his glasses. 

"And when will you be leaving? How long are you going to stay over there?" Mrs. Bass asked. 

"The 23rd. It'll give Nikki enough time to rest from his Florida flight and pack again. He wants to stay until the 30th so we don't deal with crazy airport traffic on the way home," said Sammi, glancing up at Athena as she ate her food.

"Sounds like a good plan. Hopefully, you two don't get any delays from the weather," Mr. Bass said. Sammi only smiled and continued to finish her food, glancing up to see Athena sulking in her seat. 

"You don't think it's weird that Sammi's going to spend a holiday with him? She's supposed to be with family. Not a random guy," Athena said, pursing her lips out and sucking her teeth as she glared at Sammi. Sammi matched her sister's eyes, keeping a tight grip on her fork. "I mean you two haven't even met him," 

"He's not a random guy. We've met Nikki before on a few short occasions. Seems like a nice young man. Quiet but still nice. And I trust Sammi's decisions to be around him," Mrs. Bass said. 

"See Athena? People like Nikki," said Sammi, sucking her teeth.

"And Athena be respectful. Nikki is your brother and sister's closet friend, you can to say his name," said Mr. Bass

"But I don't like him! And I don't like Sammi ditching us to go and play house with a rock star," Athena barked in Sammi's direction. 

"Athena!" Mrs. Bass shouted frowning. 

"I'm not playing house! Nikki's grandmother said he could bring a friend and he asked me,"

"A friend or a girlfriend? Because what grandmother just suggests that unless Nikki talked them into it?" Athena asked.

"Nikki isn't my boyfriend. And it's called being nice and hospitable to their grandson. Something you know nothing about with your ugly attitude," Sammi said. 

"Samantha, that is enough," Mr. Bass uttered under his breath. 

"And when did Nikki ask you? Was it in Vegas or maybe another time you snuck away to see him without telling anyone? Was it after Tommy caught you two in the elevator together or before?" Athena asked. 

"Why should I tell you? I thought you didn't want to hear it?" Sammi said in a mocking voice. 

"And I told you to stop talking about it! No one cares!"

"Fine then bud out of my life and shut up!" 

"Fine!" 

"Girls!" Mr. and Mrs. Bass yelled in unison, causing each daughter to look at one parent. "You two shouldn't be arguing like this. Athena, apologize to your sister," Mr. Bass told Athena. 

"What? Why?!" 

"Because you're being rude to Sammi about matters that do not involve you. If she wants to be around Nikki, then leave her to it. You shouldn't be giving relationship advice in the first place," Mr. Bass said, pressing his lips firmly together. 

Athena rolled her eyes. "No. I'm not apologizing for giving my opinion about Nikki," 

"Athena, you have the right to an opinion but your father is right. It's her and Tommy's decision to be around Nikki. If your sister wishes to spend her time with that boy, then that's just how it's going to be," Mrs. Bass advised in a soft voice.

"You two don't even know him! He's not good! He's crazy and mean to everyone!"

"Jesus. You sound just like Amanda," Sammi mumbled, pushing herself out of her seat and grabbing her half-finished plate. 

"Well, maybe she had some points!" Athena shouted out to Sammi as she left the dining room. Sammi threw away the rest of the food in the trash, trying not to drop the glass plate in the sink, keeping in mind how it could break. Mrs. Bass cautiously walked into the kitchen, placing a hand on Sammi's shoulder. Sammi only stayed looking out the kitchen window, trying to eavesdrop on what her father was telling Athena. 

"I know it may seem like this can last forever, but Athena will come around," Mrs. Bass reassured. 

"And what makes you so sure of that, Mama?" Sammi asked, meeting her mother's gaze. 

"Because she's your sister. You only have each other," 

"Yeah well I'm not going to hold my breath," Sammi said, turning on the faucet for warm water and began washing the dishes.

* * *

** December 23rd, 1985 **

** Van Nuys **

Sammi yawned out loud, laying down on Nikki's clean sheets as she waited for the man to finish packing his winter bag. Nikki smirked at Sammi's sleepiness, beginning to feel the excitement of spending almost a week with his two favorite people, well three. Nikki grabbed the checklist he wrote down on the plane, double-checking in his mind that everything was already packed. 

"Excited to see your grandparents?" Sammi asked, resting her head on a pillow. Nikki sat down by Sammi, moving his suitcase to the middle of the bed. 

"Yeah. I haven't seen them in what feels like forever. Especially spending a Christmas with them. Are you still nervous about meeting them?" Nikki asked, laying against the silk pillows. 

"A little bit. I know you said that they'll love me but I've never met someone else's family like this," 

"Oh come on. You've done the whole meeting the parents with your old boyfriends before?"

"Not really. Hate to break it to you but I rarely had boyfriends in high school or even before I met you," 

"Bullshit! I don't believe you,"

"I'm serious! Vince has been my only real boyfriend, and I barely even saw his family when we were together," 

"Damn. Well if it makes you feel better, you're my only girlfriend meeting Nona and Tom. Also the first to meet Deana but she doesn't count for shit," Nikki said, scrunching his brows together at Sammi's quizzical grin. "What?" 

"I'm your girlfriend?" Sammi asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is news to me," 

Nikki rolled his eyes, clearing his throat as he looked away from Sammi. "I think it's pretty clear to everyone that you're my girl. Don't act so surprised," 

"Okay! I won't act surprised. Boyfriend," Sammi said with a shit-eating grin.

"So what was little Sammi like in high school to not get a boyfriend?" Nikki asked, pinching Sammi's cheek. Sammi playfully shoved Nikki's hand away from her, acting annoyed even when not. 

"Almost like when you met me except quieter with way less attitude. I just studied. Played volleyball. Stayed with my clique all four years. Worked when I was bored and wanted money. I had guys to mess around with but it never lasted more than 2 months," said Sammi. "What about you? What were you like in high school? I bet you had girls throwing themselves at you, wanting to try a bad boy out," Sammi asked, resting on her stomach. 

"Well remember, I didn't finish high school. Mainly I would get into fights with guys who stared me down, and steal their girlfriends when they were bored. Be around random guys who didn't want to be in school. That's it. You think we would've hung out in high school?" 

"Nik, we're five years apart. We wouldn't be in high school together, that would be illegal," 

"Can you just answer the question without pointing out the obvious, Ms. Bubble Burster?"

Sammi rolled her eyes. "Fine. No, I don't think we would have in high school at all. I hung out with the popular sporty girls whose favorite pastime was being judgy. I would've stayed far away from you unless you became friends with Tommy. Maybe have a secret crush on you," 

"Ouch. Why don't you rip my heart out while you're at it? Right after I called you my girlfriend", Nikki asked, clenching his chest, making Sammi laugh at him. 

"Oh shush you'll be fine. Just wait until we're both in Idaho and you'll forget about it," Sammi said, crawling over to kiss Nikki lightly on the lips. 

"Speaking of which, I should call the cab already. Are you sure you've packed one hundred percent?" Nikki asked, pushing himself off the bed and zipping up his filled suitcase. 

"Yes I am. I'm not going to be freezing my ass off the entire time we're there. I'm ready to sleep for the entire plane ride," Sammi said, stretching her arms over, walking over to Nikki, where she wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. Sammi pressed her chin on Nikki's back, hopeful that the few days can make Nikki forget about the little thing that strained them. He hadn't spoken about it when they called each other, but Sammi told herself that Nikki was a big boy who could take care of himself. She just needed to keep telling herself that. 

* * *

** Middle of Nowhere, Idaho **

Sammi held her breath as Nikki drove down the dark, icy roads, scared whenever the rental pick up truck felt like it would skid off into the snowy fields. Nikki knew how to go in this weather, but it didn't stop Sammi from her fear, Nikki glancing every so often to see Sammi's face. He laid a hand on her thigh, whipping his head when Sammi winced away from his touch. 

"Both hands on the wheel," Sammi pointed, frowning as she looked out to the white surroundings. Nikki wanted to object but still listened, placing his hands at ten and two. 

"Babe, I've driven down these roads more times than you can count. The truck has its brand snow tires and the roads are clear as day," Nikki reassured. "We're going to be fine," 

"That still doesn't ease my mind. You're driving in the dark. And aren't you scared about the black ice?" 

"Nope. I'm driving at a nice and for once slow speed to be careful. Besides we're not that far from Tom and Nona's place," 

"How can you even tell? Everything looks the same," Sammi said, changing the radio when static began playing. 

"Ya see here city girl, you have to look at the trees and other things to know where you are. You recognize the landmarks of everyone's farm," Nikki said with what Sammi thought could be an Idaho accent. Sammi rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle at being called a city girl, knowing it would encourage Nikki. 

"We get it, Country Boy, this isn't L. A or California anymore. The place where there are buildings and people. Maybe even some street lights to see what's going on," 

"Exactly. This country boy knows where we're going. Plus, I gave my grandparents a wood carven sign last Christmas to put in their entranceway," Nikki smiled almost cocky, laughing boyishly at Sammi's annoyed face. 

"You're such a little shit," Sammi mumbled, taking off her seatbelt and scooting close to Nikki, putting her head on his shoulder. "Wake me up when we're there," 

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty," 

*

* * *

"There's my son! Tom come on, they're here!" Nona yelled out into the two-story farmhouse, standing on the brown wooden wrap-around porch. Tom pushed open the fence gate door, zipping up his heavy coat. Nikki drove through the bumpy pathway that Tom cleared up, laughing every time he and Sammi jumped in their seats. Nikki pulled up close to the front porch, flipping off the ignition, headlights turning off. Sammi jumped out of the pickup, eyes looking down with amazement at her boots, stepping onto the ankle-deep snow. Sammi tried to walk on perfect balance, realizing how difficult it was to maneuver on the ice. Nikki helped by lacing his mitten fingers around Sammi's hand, smiling at Nona and Tom. 

"Hi, Nikki!" Nona said in excitement, giving Nikki a big hug on the porch steps patting his back to get rid of any fallen snow. Nona quickly took note of Sammi, wanting to match the same affection she had to Nikki for Sammi, but waited for Nikki to introduce the girl. The couple finally took cover under the porch, Sammi keeping quiet with a soft smile. Tom gave Nikki a quick hug, wanting to head inside to feel the fire he just started. 

"Hey, Nona. Hey, Tom. There's someone I'd like you to meet," Nikki said, squeezing Sammi's hand. "This is Sammi. My girlfriend," Sammi waved at the older couple, nervous but noticing how they both smiled happily at the two. 

"Hi! It's so good to meet you two. Nikki's said so many things about you guys," Sammi said, reaching out for Nona's hand. Nona shoved Sammi's hand away, wrapping her in a tight hug, cupping her cheeks to look at Sammi. 

"Well aren't you just the prettiest. I'm happy to finally meet you," Nona said, kissing Sammi on the cheek. Nona almost passed Sammi to Tom, the older man hugging the small girl at a fast speed. "Nikki has said some things about you too. How about you ladies head inside, Nik and I will get the luggage," said Tom, squeezing Sammi's shoulder. 

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping Nikki out myself," Sammi asked as Nikki and Tom carefully stepped down on the frozen steps. 

"Oh don't be crazy, let the men do the heavy lifting. I'm sure you're starving. I have chicken pot pies staying warm in the oven," Nona said, softly holding Sammi's arm, leading her into the country style home. The house felt warm, cozy with old wooden style furniture and a brick fireplace. Nona pointed at the coat rack near the door as she disappeared in the kitchen, Sammi scanning the home. It was decorated for Christmas, a green garland wrapped around the staircase with lights. The smell of pine-scented the front of the house, the Christmas tree decorated with white and red bulb ornaments in the living room corner. The gifts Nikki sent out a week before already arranged perfectly under the tree. Sammi sat down at the dining table right in front of the kitchen, peeking over to see if Nona needed help with anything. The chicken pot pie smell wafted through the air, making Sammi's stomach rumble with hunger. Nona placed a hot ramekin on the placemat in front of Sammi, setting an olive green cloth napkin and silver fork. 

"Thank you, Mrs…?" 

"You don't need to finish Mrs part, just call me Nona like everyone else. Would you like some iced tea to drink?" asked Nona, fixing her circle-shaped glasses. 

"Oh no, I'm good for right now. Thank you so much for dinner. It smells amazing," Sammi said, crack opening the pastry pie crust with the fork, hot steam escaping its shell. She blew on the food in an attempt to cool it, not wanting to burn herself. With one bite, her eyes shot wide to Nona, chewing the juicy chicken. 

"Wow, this is really good. I've never had chicken pot pie before," Sammi said, wiping her mouth with the napkin. 

"Really? What does your mom cook for you and your siblings then?" Nona asked, placing the rest of the chicken pot pies for Tom and Nikki, sitting right by Sammi. 

"She's from Greece so basically every kind of food from there. But I'm definitely adding this to my list of recipes when I get home," Sammi said, taking another bite of food as she could hear Nikki and Tom walk into the home.

"So I assume you're a little chef," Nona asked. Sammi nodded with food in her mouth, looking up beside her when Nikki and Tom entered the dining room. Nikki sat right by Sammi, taking off the wool gloves and breathing to warm his fingers up.

"Nik, you didn't tell me Sammi liked to cook. I'm going to have fun with her on Christmas eve dinner," Nona said with a smile, walking into the kitchen to quickly grab a jug of iced tea. Nikki only began eating, starving from the lack of a proper home-cooked meal that belonged to Nona. Tom started to eat at his own pace. 

"That's because Sammi only cooks when she wants to be nice to me," Nikki said, taking another piece of chicken pot pie. Sammi stuck her tongue out at Nikki, making Tom chuckle a little.

"Sounds like Nona when I first met her. She'd only make her specialties when I'd bring her flowers as a thank you," Tom said, grabbing the iced tea that Nona offered him. 

"That's because it rarely happened," Nona teased, admiring the happy people eating the food she prepared with love. "The food turned out great for everyone?" Nikki, Sammi, and Tom all nodded in silence, enjoying the savory, creamy dinner. 

"Like always, Nona," Nikki said, earning himself a kiss on the crown of his head. "You're not gonna eat?" 

"Oh don't worry about me, Nik. I'll be fine," Nona said, sitting right next to Tom.

"So Sam, tell us a bit about yourself? Do you work or are you in school or both?" Tom asked, sipping on the iced tea. Sammi wiped the corner of her mouth, standing up straight in her seat. 

"I was in school. I graduated in May and decided to take a year off. I'm actually a secretary at Elektra. Nikki's manager helped me get the job," Sammi answered. 

"What degree did you graduate with? Nikki's went on about how you're a smart girl," Nona asked, smirking when Nikki glared at her with subtle annoyance.

"Biology with a minor in Chemistry. I was aiming to become a vet, but I'm not so sure anymore," 

"Well don't worry about not being sure, you're young. You have a whole life ahead of you to decide what you really want," said Tom. 

"And with smarts like yours, you'll be just fine!" said Nona, slowly collecting Tom and Nikki's empty plate. Immediately Sammi jumped from her seat, tucking her and Nikki's empty glasses between her arm, grabbing empty ramekins. "Oh, you don't have to clean up, Sammi!" Nona said, about to take the dirty dishes from the young girl. 

"I insist, Nona. Take it as my way of saying thank you for letting me in your home," Sammi said, smiling at Nona as the two walked into the kitchen. Sammi carefully laid the ceramic dishes into the sink, looking around for any dish soap. 

"It's Tom's turn to load the dishwasher, sweetheart. You can just leave dishes there," Nona said, placing the glass cups and the other dishes. "I'm glad Nikki is looking good after the whole Deana incident. He does look a bit skinny though," Nona said, pouring a glass of iced tea for herself. Sammi leaned against the sink, folding her arms as she remembered the event and let out a sigh. 

"I really didn't know how to react when I saw her. I'd never seen Nikki look so shocked and numb before. He broke a whiskey bottle right in front of her," Sammi said, looking down at her winter boots. 

"Nikki had a right to be shocked and angry. She may be my daughter, but sometimes I just want to shake her for treating her son so poorly. He's lucky you were there," Nona said, giving Sammi a quick sympathetic grin. "Nikki needs someone there to lift him up. I know he can be a little hard on himself," 

"Well, I'm happy to be there for him. But can I ask a question?" Sammi asked, Nona, nodding for approval. "How was Deana like with Nikki when he was younger? He hasn't really told me anything. It's kind of like pulling teeth with him sometimes," 

"Deana was like a swing with Nikki. She'd say how much she loved her son but then leave him here or put him on a bus by himself. Nikki always wanted to be with her, but I think once he turned a certain age, Nikki could see the truth. So he didn't want to be around her,' Nona said. 

"And what about his sister or 'half' like how Nikki always says?" 

"Oh, she'd stay with Deana. We rarely had her stay with us like we did Nikki. But of course, if you ask Deana about any of this, she'll say that Tom and I convinced Nikki to be mean to her. All we did was just remind Nikki the door was always open when he wanted to getaway. I love that boy like he was my own son. He pretty much is our son," 

"I think it's amazing how much you both raised Nikki. I know it's made me realize how lucky I am to have my mom and dad,' Sammi said, smiling with sad eyes. Nona patted Sammi on the arm, leaving her cup in the sink right on time for Nikki and Tom to enter the kitchen. "Nikki, perfect timing. I was just about to take Sammi to the living room, and show her some of your baby photos," Sammi shot wide with a grin at Nikki, seeing his frown of embarrassment. 

"Uh, I don't think Sammi wants to see any old photos of me," Nikki objected, sliding his arm behind Sammi's back, escorting her out of the kitchen. Sammi turned on her heels, stopping Nikki with a hand on his chest. 

"Oh no, on the contrary, Sammi would love to see old photos of you," Sammi said, smiling at Nona. "Come on, a few photos of baby Nikki. Please?" Sammi asked with puppy dog eyes to Nikki. 

Nikki huffed out. "Fine, but I'm showing them. Don't want you pulling the ones I hate out of thin air," Nikki told Nona, guiding Sammi out of the kitchen. Tom smiled at the two, kissing Nona on the cheek. 

"Does she get the grandmother's approval?" asked Tom, starting to set up the dishwasher. 

"I think she does. I can already see a difference in Nik," said Nona.

Nikki and Sammi walked into the cozy living room, freshly vacuumed carpet and Santa Claus statues placed randomly. Sammi sat down on a soft brown loveseat, taking off her heavy boots, glancing at the many framed photos scattered around. The fireplace began losing its flame, Nikki chucking in another log to keep the warmth going, shuffling the burning pieces with the fire iron.

"Oh my god, look at you!" Sammi exclaimed, seeing a yearbook photo right on the fire mantle. Nikki appeared around seven years old in the picture, giving a tiny smile to the camera in his best attire. His hair looked like it was ready for the military, a short blondish square buzz cut that showed Nikki's big forehead. Nikki withheld a groan, wanting to chuck the photo in the fire. "Aww, you're so cute! Nice hair cut by the way," Sammi teased, poking Nikki with her elbow. 

"You can thank Tom for that. I hated when my hair looked like that, and it looked like that for years," walking down the mantle to show more photos of young Nikki (or Frank). 

"But why? It looks adorable on you," Sammi said in a mocking tone, smiling at Nikki. Nikki pushed up his black hair away from his face, facing Sammi to show his bare forehead. Sammi's loud laugh escaped her lips, finding Nikki's embarrassment amusing to her. Nikki glared right at Sammi, cocking his head to one side. "Does this answer your question? I have a big ass head if you haven't already noticed," said Nikki. Sammi balanced on tippy-toes, kissing Nikki right in the middle of his forehead, then a kiss on the lips. Nikki blushed, dropping his hair, tickling Sammi's face.

"I like your big head. It adds character even though we all know you have plenty of that," Sammi said, stepping away to continue the galley of Nikki. Sammi could see Deana in some of them, looking like a normal mother with her parents by her side. 

"Yeah yeah. Keep complimenting me, and maybe I'll upgrade your Christmas gifts," said Nikki, rolling up his sweater's sleeves. Sammi smirked and raised an eye, strolling her way right to Nikki, placing her chin on his chest.

"Well, I like your big head. And I love your big rough hands. And I especially love your big hard-" 

"Nona! Tom!" Nikki shouted, hugging Sammi around her shoulders as he smiled at his grandparents like a little boy almost getting caught in mischief. Sammi hugged Nikki, trying not to turn crimson red from the thought Tom and Nona heard her, smiling at the two. "We were just talking about going sledding tomorrow," 

"Tomorrow is perfect for sledding. You can show Sammi the hill you and I would always go to when you were young," Tom said, relaxing on the floral velour recliner. 

"That sounds like a great idea, but it's getting late and we need to tell you two about the room situation," Nona addressed, shifting her eyes Nikki and Sammi, pushing up her glasses. Nikki scrunched his eyebrows at Nona, Sammi staying silent. "Now you two aren't married and will be sleeping under our roof. So Nikki you'll be in your old room upstairs, and Sammi in our guest bedroom down here," Nona said, resting her hands on her hips. 

"Oh come on, Nona. We aren't going to mess around, we're adults, not teenagers," Nikki objected, pursing his lips out. 

"It's alright, Nikki. This is your grandparent's house and they have rules, so we have to follow them. That's just the way it is," Sammi reassured Nona, patting Nikki on the chest. Nikki scoffed, shrugging his shoulder as he let his arm fall from Sammi's frame. 

"It's settled then. Sammi, come with me to the room. Nikki, be a gentleman and bring in Sammi's suitcases," Nona said, looping her arm around Sammis and pulling her into the hallway, smiling at Nikki. Nikki only huffed, looking at Tom raise his hands as if he was clueless, enjoying every second of the family. 

*

* * *

The guest bedroom was small, reminding Sammi of her bedroom in her first apartment. The double bed was placed against the wall, a white iron bed frame that looked as old as the house. An oak armoire facing the door, where Sammi had her suitcase hidden away, stood in the corner. Sammi was already beginning to fall into a deep sleep, the moonlight cascading against her skin from the small window. A soft creak sound slowly made Sammi wake up, barely opening in her eyes. Then a male body jumped on the bed, hiding under the cover. Before Sammi could make a sound, Nikki covered her mouth, quietly laughing at her surprised face. 

"What the fuck, Nikki?!" Sammi whispered, feeling Nikki wrap his arms around her waist. 

"What? I got lonely up in my room. I missed having a warm body next to me. I haven't had one since Vegas," Nikki whispered, hiding his face in the nape of Sammi's neck, leaving tiny pecks. 

"Nik, I don't want to get in trouble with your grandma. We're not married, remember?" Sammi reminded Nikki, bringing his face back to her line of vision. 

"And whose fault is that huh? I did ask, remember?" Nikki asked, mocking Sammi's tone, kissing her on the lips. Sammi chuckled at Nikki, feeling her cheeks turn pink. "You have to admit it's fun sneaking in like this?" 

"Whatever. You can stay, but make sure you wake up early to go back to your room," Sammi said, cuddling deeper into Nikki's chested, smelling his cologne on his long sleeve sleep shirt.

"Yes, dear," Nikki said, relaxing for some sleep. 

* * *

** December 25th, 1985 **

** Christmas morning **

"Okay, we got one last present under the tree! Who's the lucky winner?" Tom announced to the small group, all wearing their pajamas still. Nona in her recliner, while Nikki and Sammi sat on the floor by her. Everyone had been given an equal amount of gifts, five from each person with the added 'Nikki **_and _ **Sammi' to Nona and Tom. Tom grabbed the small red metallic present, reading the name tag from arm's length. "To Sammi, From Nikki. Merry Christmas, Princess," Tom readout, shuffling through the torn gift wrapping, passing the box to Sammi. Sammi scowled quizzically at Nikki, ripping the pretty wrapping without a care of how lovely it looked. A thin black velvet box was revealed, making Sammi question more. Nikki only gave a smile, feeling prideful at what he got her. Once opening, Sammi gasped as she saw the necklace. A beautiful black heart pendant on a thin silver chain with tiny red rubies outlining the heart. The stone was custom made to be in the shape it was; Sammi carefully pulling out the necklace to hold for everyone to see. Nona was fast to recognize the stone, glancing at the necklace Nikki was wearing. 

"That's cute. You two will be matching," Nona said, smiling proudly at Nikki. 

"Do you like it?" Nikki asked, delicately taking the necklace from Sammi, clamping it around her neck. 

"Yes! It's so pretty!" Sammi gleamed, kissing Nikki on the cheek and hugging him tightly. 

"Now you'll also have powerful protection," Nikki said. "Merry Christmas," 

"Thank you," Sammi smiled, touching the necklace as she noticed Nona and Tom looking lovingly at the pair.

"Well if that's all for gifts, I'm going to start breakfast! Hope everyone is ready for pancakes!" Nona announced, carefully getting up from the recliner. Tom immediately helped at her side, taking hold of one arm. Nikki noticed the slowness of his grandmother but knew she wouldn't have admitted to anything. 

"And don't worry Sammi, I'm helping out this time," Tom said as the old couple left to make breakfast. 

"Are you loving Christmas so far?" Sammi asked Nikki. 

"Yeah, I can honestly say this has been the best Christmas I've had. I'm happy you're here to celebrate it with us," Nikki said, kissing Sammi on the lips and holding her hand. 

"Of course. Maybe next year, Nona and Tom can come down to L.A for a 'warm' Christmas. Have them see your growing goth castle," Sammi suggested. 

"I would love that," Nikki smiled, sighing out loud with contentedness, bringing Sammi into his chest as they watched the snowfall from the window. Everything felt perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	29. Tommy's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

** _ January 20th, 1986 _ **

_ "Hey, Princess, I know you're asleep, but I just wanted to give you an update. We just landed in Germany, and we're waiting for our new bus. Fans are waiting outside the airport, and it's crazy. I wish you could be here. Tommy and Mick say hi. I also wanted to say thank you for house sitting. Please don't turn the place into a Sammi Palace. I don't care if you're sleeping there 'til I get back, keep it as you found it. You're allowed to add flowers, and that's it. I'll call when I have the bus phone number. Miss you. Don't have too much fun without me," _

** _ February 16th, 1986 _ **

_ "Hey, Sammi, sorry for not calling on Valentine's Day. I got sick all of a sudden. I hope you liked what I sent you. Please call me back; I know I'm an asshole. London was pretty great. I promise to bring you here," _

* * *

** May 8th, 1986 **

** Santa Barbra, California **

Nikki let out an agonizing groan in his pillow, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, rolling on his back. His head throbbed from his private antics of last night in his private hotel room, trying to remember what day it was or what time it was, knowing he was in this fancy hotel for something. Nikki glanced at the clock on his right that read 4 o'clock, turning on his side again to fall asleep. If someone needed Nikki, they'd bang on the door to wake him up. Nikki didn't care about the day, only wanting to spend time with the love of his life later in the night. A knock made him bust his eyes open, Nikki covering a pillow on his ear. 

"Sixx! Your ass better be ready in an hour! I don't wanna be here as much as you!" Vince yelled from behind the door, banging on the door harder with the side of his fist. Nikki didn't get up, only threw the pillow off his head, head leaning up to see the nice clothes Sammi sent him almost a month ago in his suitcase. "Sixx!" 

"Okay! I fucking heard you! Thanks, Vinnie," Nikki shouted, stumbling out of bed to walk to the door, slowly opening it. Vince curled his lip and wrinkled his nose in disgust at Nikki's appearance. "Anything else you wanna tell me?" 

"When was the last time you took a fucking shower?" Vince whiffed his hand as if he could smell Nikki, smirking at his joke. "Hey, you got some dust to spare or coke? Tommy said he didn't bring anything with him this entire weekend," 

Nikki nodded, walking to the heavy luggage case that sat in the corner of the room. Vince followed Nikki's steps, soon realizing Nikki was the only one who slept here and no trace of Samantha. Vince didn't want to question it, making a mental note to pester Sammi about it later when he felt like it. Nikki pulled two 8-balls; he hid under all his clothes, tossing them over to Vince. "Thanks. Are you good, by the way?" Vince asked, raising a questionable brow to Nikki. 

"Perfectly fine. I'm just going to need a little pick me up for when this shit drags on," Nikki said, pulling out a wrapped up baggie of dope, tossing it on the bed. Vince remained silent, looking at the drug, knowing everything could go wrong but only stayed silent. "Alright then, see ya down at the lobby," Vince said, walking back to the room, leaving Nikki to his own devices. 

*

* * *

Struggling to zip up her bodycon dress by herself, Sammi looked over her shoulder in the large bathroom mirror, cursing under her breath. She let out an annoyed sigh after finally succeeding, smoothing out any wrinkles on the dress, checking herself out. Sammi mixed the curls that framed her face, applied a layer of shimmery lip gloss, and forced a smile to herself. Her eyes dragged down to the jewelry she laid down on the bathroom counter, slowly clipping on two gold bracelets on her wrist, slipping a ring on her right ring finger. Then Sammi paused at the necklace of choice, the black heart shining in the light. Sammi contemplated if she should wear it for the evening, wondering if Nikki would question or even care why she wasn't wearing it. Sammi ended the fight in her mind, taking the necklace from the counter and leaving the bathroom. A soft knock interrupted Sammi's path, making her turn on the balls of her feet, opening the door to reveal Athena ready for the evening. 

"Well, don't you look pretty. Almost ready?" Athena asked, stepping into the room. Sammi nodded, clinching the necklace in her fist, walking over to throw it in the sea of clothes of the suitcase. Athena wrinkled the space between her brows at Sammi, throwing the anonymous piece of jewelry, then soon noticing no trace of Nikki. Unlike Vince, Athena questioned right away.

"You and your boyfriend aren't sharing a room?" Athena asked, sitting down on the cleanly made bed. Sammi slipped on a pair of heels Emma picked out for her, looking down away from Athena. She squared her shoulders, still keeping no eye contact with her sister.

"Um no, he and Mick are sharing a room so they can get ready for tomorrow," Sammi mumbled, putting her earrings on.

"That's dumb. They would just need to get ready in Mick's room, and Nikki could still sleep here. Did you two get into a fight or something when he came back? You know you can tell me," Athena pressed.

"Why would I tell you, Athena? You always get pissy when Nikki is even thought of," Sammi spat back, resting a hand on her hip.

"While that is true, I still want to make sure at least you're okay. I figured since this is lasting longer than I thought, I should kinda care," 

"I'm fine. Nikki's fine. We're fine. We didn't get into a fight before coming here," Sammi said to Athena as she looked through the mirror, spraying YSL perfume on her neck. Athena shrugged her shoulders, dropping the conversation. "Are mama and dad ready for the rehearsals?" 

"Yeah, they're downstairs already. They wanted me to come and get you. I hope this thing doesn't take forever," Athena said. 

"It's mostly telling the wedding party what's going to happen tomorrow. And how we're going to walk down the aisle," said Sammi, swinging her small clutch over her shoulder, heading to the door. "It's not like Tom and Heather are going to start professing their love right now," Sammi giggled as Athena gagged at the romantic thought. 

"Do you have an idea who you're going to be paired up with?" Athena asked, following her sister's steps out the door. 

"Maybe Mick? Or could also be Heather's brother. I'm sure you'll be with Vince," Sammi said, pressing the elevator down button, leaning against the wall. The sisters waltz right into the white marble elevator for the short ride down to the lobby. 

"You think I'll be with Vince? It could look awkward since I'm taller than him in heels," Athena thought. 

"You are right, but I doubt Heather would let Tommy pair me up with Vince unless I'm incredibly unlucky," 

"Oh, if you get paired with Vince, make sure Nikki doesn't get jealous," Athena teased, sticking her tongue out at Sammi as she walked out into the rich lobby first. Sammi forced a smile at Athena, loosely crossing her arms, swallowing away any nerves that were beginning to form. She followed Athena at a short distance, skimming at the hotel's decor, chandeliers, and expensive vases. Once the sisters reached one of the sitting areas closest to the outside, Sammi immediately scoped out where Nikki was. Nikki nor Vince and Mick were with the wedding party, making them comparable to 10 minutes late. Sammi stayed silent, walking to her parents, talking to a couple their age with Heather and Tommy. 

"And here are my sisters!" Tommy announced, walking over and hugging his arms around each of their girls' shoulders. "Athena, Sammi, I liked to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Locklear!" 

"I'm Athena," Athena said shortly, raising a hand.

"And I'm Sammi," Sammi smiled at the couple.

"Oh my gosh, Vi, you just have the most beautiful set of daughters," Mrs. Locklear said to Mrs. Bass, making her smile with pride. Mrs. Locklear gave a hug to the sisters and a kiss on the cheek while Mr. Locklear shook their hands. Heather came behind Tommy with her own siblings, two blonde girls that looked like Heather and a tall blonde man. Two men were beside the two girls, dressed in suits. 

"Oh great, you've met my parents! Athena, Sammi, I'd also like to introduce you to my siblings," Heather said with a smile. "This is Laurie, Colleen, and Mark!"

"Hi!" the three siblings said in unison with a wave. 

"Hey!" Sammi and Athena responded. 

"And also Laurie's fiance and Colleen's boyfriend," The two men waved behind their respective partners. 

"It's so nice to finally meet everyone. Heather's talked so much about you guys," Laurie said with a bright smile. Three girls also came with their own pair of men, smiling at Athena and Sammi. 

"Oh Athena, Sammi, these are my best friends that I've known my whole life. They're going to be bridesmaids," Heather said. "This is Denise," A brunette who could be a model. "Katy," A blonde with the face of a sweetheart. "And Jessica," another blondie who could be a model. "And their boyfriend's who are groomsmen with them," The three men looked like triplets, the same proper clean-cut, handsome men. David, Richard, and Dylan were their names. 

"It's so nice meeting you two. I love your dress, Sammi," Katy said.

"Thank you," Sammi responded. 

"Heather has also said so much about you two," Jessica added. 

"Oh really? I hope it's all good things," Athena teased, Sammi elbowing her in the ribs. 

"Of course! I'm happy to have two new sisters!" Heather said, hugging Athena and Sammi by the shoulders. 

"And we're happy if Heather's happy!" Mrs. Locklear added, smiling to everyone. 

"As are we. Heather is an amazing girl who makes our Tommy very happy," Mrs. Bass said. The bride and groom's parents talked amongst themselves for a moment, Heather and her siblings joining in to be in their own little world. When Sammi still couldn't see Nikki or the other two come, Sammi pulled Tommy to her level. 

"Where the hell are the guys," Sammi whispered in Tommy's ear. 

"I was gonna ask you. You're supposed to be in charge of your boyfriend," Tommy said, glancing around in secret to not make anyone question them. 

"I haven't even seen him all day. Aren't you supposed to be in charge of your groomsmen?" Sammi sassed back, scowling as a group of three men in sunglasses popped out of nowhere behind Tommy, walking towards the group. Sammi spun Tommy around, Tommy letting out a scuff at the men. He marched right up to him, grabbing Nikki by the shoulders, whispering something to Vince and Mick. Sammi didn't go straight to the boys; she stood by Athena to listen to polite conversations but would glance at Nikki. Sammi could tell Nikki wasn't one hundred percent sober, seeing him adjust his dark sunglasses and drink from a mysterious cup. Sammi only breathed in to calm herself, remembering to be poise for the special weekend. A clap suddenly burst everyone's attention to a tall slim woman with a clipboard under her arm. 

"Hi everyone!" she announced in a stronger leader voice. "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Patricia Wallace and I am the wedding planner for the beautiful marriage of Tommy and Heather. Is everyone from the wedding party here?" Patricia asked, scanning the room. 

"Yes everyone's here… finally," Tommy said, shooting daggers at his band. 

"Perfect! If you all will follow me outside, please? We will be heading to the altar!" Patricia said in a chipper voice, leading the way to one of the three wedding spots the hotel designed. Sammi looped her arm with Athena's, this making Athena question Sammi with a frown. 

"What?" Sammi asked. 

"You're not going to talk to Nikki?" Athena asked, glancing behind her, where Nikki dragged his feet into the following. 

"I'll talk to him later. I don't want to want to drag out this rehearsal longer than it has to be," Sammi said convincingly, smiling at Athena in hopes she would drop it. The party walked out to a secluded area from the hotel, the ocean shore visible in the distance behind the white altar with flowers wrapped spiraling downwards. Rows of linen-covered chairs were already set, 500 to be exact for all of Heather and Tommy's guests. Patricia stood at the head of the altar, reading off her clipboard. Everyone sat at the front from the sea of chairs, waiting to hear what Patricia had to say. 

"Okay, I'm going to start announcing who is paired up with who for the bridesmaid and groomsman. When I say your name please walk towards the back to practice walking down." Patricia ordered, clicking a pen as she looked down her clipboard. "Maid of Honor: Laurie and Best Man: Nikki," Laurie got up quick compared to Nikki, following her orders. Mick shoved Nikki to pay attention, making him quickly walk to the back. Sammi looked to the end, seeing Laurie look weirded out by Nikki while Nikki only waved a hand. "Colleen and Mark," Sammi tried not to frown when Mark got paired with his sister, knowing there was Mick still available. "Denise and David. Katy and Richard. Jessica and Dylan," Patricia said, all six moving to the back. "Samantha and Vince," Vince and Sammi looked dead at each other, Athena snickering at herself as their names were announced. They still followed orders, Sammi making an effort to not show her emotions. As the two stood with the other four, Vince offered his arm with Sammi, smirking at his ex-girlfriend. Sammi only rolled her eyes, shoving his arm away from her. While no one could see it, Nikki was glaring right at Vince, biting the inside of his cheek. Athena and Mick soon joined the rest of the party, Athena smiling like a Cheshire cat towards Sammi. Heather and her father entered the others, walking towards the back as Tommy stood in his spot at the altar. 

"Now let's pretend the music is playing! Arms looped together! Athena and Mick begin walking," Patricia yelled out, snapping her fingers to the counts of the traditional Bridal March. Athena and Mick walked forward slowly, Vince offering his arm once again, Sammi accepting with dread. "Now Samantha and Vince!" Sammi inhaled sharply, Vince leading in steps as the two walked down the aisle. "Samantha, remember to smile softly on the big day!" Patricia called out, Sammi giving her a bleak smile as the two stood in front of her. Sammi and Vince parted ways, Sammi standing in front of Athena. 

"Guess you really do have bad luck," Athena whispered with a suppressed giggle. Sammi discreetly gave Athena the middle finger, pretending to scratch her shoulder, only making Athena giggle into her hand. After Heather made it to the altar, the party stood in place while Patricia performed a mock wedding. The only thing Sammi could pay attention to was Nikki, aggressively tapping his foot as if he was annoyed. His skin looked pale in the sunlight, almost as if he were sick and started to fall skinny. All Sammi needed to do was rip Nikki's sunglasses off to check his eyes. His eyes told everything Sammi required to know, to yell at him about what he's been doing when she wasn't around. 

"Alrighty then!" Patricia announced, snapping Sammi back to reality, bringing her attention to the wedding planner. "Bridesmaids please report to Heather's suite at 9 in the morning to begin hair and makeup. Groomsmen you will have the luxury of getting ready in your own rooms but make sure to report at the downstairs waiting smoking room at 2 for photos. At 4 o'clock will be the brides and bridesmaids photos at a designated garden in the hotel far away from the groom. Any questions?" Everyone was quiet. "Perfect! You all can begin walking back to the hotel where dinner will be served in a private dining room," Patricia said, guiding everyone out of the wedding venue once again, Sammi walking behind everyone. As the group entered the lobby, Sammi grabbed Nikki's arm in a tight grip, pulling him into an empty hallway, eyes glaring at the man. Nikki stumbled, leaning a hand on the wall for balance, frowning at Sammi. 

"What's your problem?" Nikki asked, 

"My problem? You should be asking yourself that. Why have you been ignoring me," asked Sammi, stabbing a sharp finger on Nikki's chest. 

"I'm not ignoring you. Sorry that I'm not living up to Ms. Samantha's standards," Nikki slurred.

"Nikki, I haven't seen you since January. You've been back for a month so clearly, you are," 

"I don't have to see you every single day you know? I can be away from you," 

Sammi flared her nostril, pressing her lips firmly together. "You're such an ass," Sammi said, shaking her head. 

"Yeah like you didn't already know that sweetheart," Nikki slurred. Suddenly Sammi reached for Nikki's sunglasses to yank off but was soon halted by Nikki. Even in a hazy state, he managed to react fast to Sammi's hand, gripping her arm tightly to stop her. Sammi let out a small gasp with knitted brows, shocked at the hard grasp from Nikki. Sammi tried to pull away from Nikki, only making Nikki form a tighter grip that began to hurt. This caused Sammi to grow scared of her boyfriend, swallowing nerves as she stared at Nikki. Nikki lowered his face closer to Sammi. "Can you drop this and just be fucking happy?" 

"Nikki, please let go of my arm. You're hurting me," Sammi whispered out, Nikki finally listening. "Please be on your best behavior. For me and Tommy? You're going to be around our parents and Heather's,"

"I don't care about your parents. I never told you I was going to be a great fucking boyfriend. Let's just go and finally eat," Nikki said, pulling Sammi in for a rough kiss, forcing himself on her. Sammi pushed Nikki right as she felt the lips, glaring at her boyfriend. The two stared at each in silence, feeling tension grow more between them. Sammi only walked away from Nikki, calming herself down in her mind and in her breathing. Nikki dragged a hand across his mouth, wandering aimlessly in the opposite direction of Sammi. He only thought about the love of his life in his bedroom. Sammi was the last to enter the private dining room that was candle-lit, seeing everyone talk amongst themselves with drinks in their hands. Sammi grabbed a champagne glass on a table, taking it all in one gulp, hoping no one would notice. As she grabbed another glass, Vince walked up to Sammi with a little smirk on his lips, looking behind for Nikki. 

"No boyfriend?" Vince asked, sipping his champagne. Sammi sighed out, looking dead ahead of her. "I noticed how you two aren't sharing a room. Is something going wrong between you two lovebirds?" Vince asked again, stepping closer to Sammi, making her eyes fall to him. 

"We're fine, Vince," Sammi said with a hint of sadness. Vince gazed up and down Sammi's face, examining any clues he could bring up with her. "I mean it," 

"You sure? I know we've had our fair share of bad moments but you can tell me what's wrong," Vince said. Sammi sipped her champagne, looking around the room if Nikki was coming back. 

"I noticed Sharise isn't here with you. Is something wrong between you two lovebirds?" Sammi asked, frowning at Vince. Vince only shook his head, keeping a smirk on his lips, sipping his champagne, and maintaining straight eye contact with Sammi. 

"I'll tell you my relationship problems if you tell me yours," 

"Maybe tomorrow," Sammi answered, going to take a seat on the long dining table, waiters placing the first dish of the evening. Athena sat next to Sammi, looking at Vince diagonally across from her. 

"Vince bugging you?" Athena whispered to Sammi. 

"It's nothing. Let's just eat," Sammi said, taking one last giant gulp of her second champagne for the evening. 

* * *

** May 9th, 1986 **

Sammi stared out into oblivion, toning out conversations between the bridesmaids as she sat in a high chair, getting her hair done. Everyone was having a cheerful time while drinking on mimosas, eating tiny sandwiches, and waiting their turn for the makeup chair. Athena would occasionally glance to her sister, noticing how Sammi was almost silent the entire time they were getting ready. Athena began to become worried for Sammi, questioning why she would be so troubled on a happy day. Athena didn't pester Sammi after the rehearsal dinner on Nikki's whereabouts, or Vince's often peeking at Sammi. Athena felt guilty, knowing she put Sammi in a headspace of not opening up with each other after Nikki. Emma and Sabrina weren't at the wedding, making Sammi feel extra alone even when in a room filled with people. Once Sammi was finished with hair and makeup, she hid away in the bathroom to put on the same bridesmaids dress all the girls wore. It was a blush-colored strapless mermaid dress, almost like Heathers, with ruffles at the neckline. Sammi starred in the mirror for a few seconds, then began smiling happily to herself. "You're happy. You're happy. It's a happy day," Sammi whispered to herself, spraying perfume on her neck. Sammi gave out one last smile to motivate her mind before stepping back into the chaotic hotel suite, Heather coming straight to her, grabbing her hand softly. 

"Sam, can you do me a huge favor when you're done getting ready?" Heather asked with hair rollers in her hair, makeup ready for photos. 

"What's up?" 

"After we take photos, could you please check on Tommy and the guys? Mainly the band? I know I don't have to worry about my brother and the other guys. I love your brother but I know the antics he can get up too," Heather asked, scrunched eyebrows with worry. 

"Oh of course I'll go check on them. I would've gone to see Tommy anyways," 

"Thank you! The dress looks great on you by the way!" Heather said, hugging Sammi before heading to get her hair done. Sammi forced a smile back, walking to the suite's small dining table, eating something for the long day.

*

* * *

Strutting down the marble floor hallway alone, Sammi began her search for the smoke room. She asked a kind employee to point her in direction after realizing the multiple rooms spread out in the hotel. Turning a sharp corner into a secluded hallway, Sammi soon saw Dylan and Mark speaking with cigars in their hands, a cup of brandy in the other. Sammi walked up to the two men, quickly getting their attention. 

"Hey guys, are you all done with photos?" Sammi asked politely, making an effort for small talk. 

"Yep! We're just enjoying ourselves before the grand event," Dylan said, smoking his cigar. "Want a puff?" Dylan offered. 

"Oh no thank you, I'm kind of on a mission for Heather. Is this Tommy in the smoke room?" Sammi asked, pointing down the hall. 

"Yeah he is and so are the rest of his brothers," Mark said, almost intimidated by the band. 

"I hope they're not giving you guys any trouble. I know the four of them can push people's buttons easily. They really are all sweethearts underneath," 

"They're not, but I know if my mom saw me with those men, she'd want me away from them," Dylan joked, sipping in his brandy. Sammi let out a fake laugh and nodded along to the man who tried to make himself feel big. 

"I wouldn't call them sweethearts but you hang out with them more than we do," Mark said with a smile. 

"True, anyway I'll be on my way. See you two later down the aisle," Sammi said, walking further down the hallway away from the men. Once in front of the lounge door, Sammi knocked on the door gently. She pushed her ear to the door to hear anyone's voice, only hearing how excited Tommy was for the day. Sammi let herself, finding Tommy looking in the mirror in a bright white suit, almost like Heather's dress. She couldn't repress her laugh in time, cackling at what her brother was wearing, catching Tommy's attention. 

"What?" Tommy asked, facing Sammi. Sammi giggled for a moment, as she walked in the room, noticing how the three groomsmen looked as tired as last night. Nikki sleeping spread out on one of the sofas, Sammi's smile turning south. 

"Didn't you get the memo that only the bride is supposed to be wearing white or did nobody tell you," Sammi said, sitting on the arm of the sofa, seeing Mick drink from a straight vodka bottle. 

"Hey, I look good!" Tommy objected, turning back into the mirror to tie his handkerchief around his neck. 

"You look like you're about to write the Declaration of Independence," Tommy jaw dropped at the 'insult,' staring back at Sammi. Mick and Vince snickered at Sammi's comment, stopping when Tommy sent a dagger in their direction. "You look like you're going to steal America from Great Britain," 

"Okay, I get it! You don't like my suit! Can you please be nice to me? It's the best day of my life!" Tommy said to Sammi as she withheld a smile. 

"Alright, I'm sorry. You look great," Sammi said, glancing at Nikki, beginning to snore. "Shouldn't you guys be on your way to the altar? It's almost 6,"

"You're right, wait why are you here?" Tommy asked. 

"I can't see my brother before he gets married?" Sammi asked with a smile. 

Tommy hugged Sammi, smiling brightly at everyone in the room. "This really is happening isn't it? She's really gonna marry me, huh? This isn't some kind of sick joke is it?" Tommy asked everyone, turning back to fix his handkerchief. 

"Life's a sick joke," Mick coughed out with a tiny laugh, taking a swing of his vodka bottle. Sammi slowly turned a look at Mick with wrinkled brows, Mick ignoring Sammi's gaze that he could feel. Sammi was beginning to feel the tension of Motley as the day kept going. 

"Okay now it really is time, we should all get going. Hey Nikki, let's hit it!" Tommy shouted towards Nikki, seeing him not move as he continued to sleep. Tommy faced everyone, checking if Mick and Vince were ready, Vince slowly getting up from his seat. Nikki stayed asleep, Sammi rubbing her fingers together and began to frown in worry. "Yo, best man! Let's go! I got a wife waiting! Come on! Your girlfriends here too! Wake up!" Tommy shouted again at Nikki, scrunching his eyebrows at Sammi as Nikki stayed in the spot. Everyone stared at Nikki. "You're fucking kidding me? Hey Nikki! Wake up asshole!" Tommy galloped over to Nikki, smacking him across his cheeks to wake him up, finally getting a reaction from Nikki, who jumped up in shock. 

"What the fuck dude?" Nikki crocked, taking his sunglasses off from his eyes, adjusting to any bright light. Sammi stood up, wiping her hand on her dress in an attempt to calm herself down, walking over to the door slowly. Nikki looked around to see Sammi frown at him, licking lips in preparation for a lie. "I'm good. It's all good," Nikki mumbled, barely audible. 

"You're most definitely _not _all good, man. Whatever, just clean-," Tommy stopped mid-sentence as Nikki stumbled right into the glass cocktail table, knocking over a few things off the table. Sammi wanted to leave but didn't want Nikki to make things worse, staying to handle everything. "Hey!" Tommy said, gripping Nikki by his arms, bringing him on his feet. "Get your shit together! I don't want Heather to be embarrassed, okay? Or even Sammi, man," 

"I'm embarrassing to you Bass siblings? Cool," Nikki slurred, grabbing an open bottle of beer. Sammi looked at everyone, checking the clock on the wall if everyone was still on time. Nikki glared at Tommy and Sammi, sipping the warm beer. "Let's go marry your fancy-ass tv wife in this fancy-ass hotel," Nikki said, slipping some of his beer. "Then how about I talk to my in-laws and embarrass Sammi, huh?" 

"Hey! Are you going to do this on the happiest day of my life, asshole?" Tommy shouted, stepping closer to Nikki's face. Sammi quickly walked right in between them, gently pushing Tommy a little bit away. 

"Guys please let's not do this right now. We have to start getting to the altar or people will be pissed," Sammi warned the two, knowing Tommy would be the only one to understand. "Especially Heather," 

"The happiest day of your life? Nah, The happiest day of your life was when I let you join my band," Nikki slurred over Sammi, pressing his body up against her back. Tommy glared right at Nikki, walking to the center of the room. 

"Should I get someone else to be my best man?" Tommy asked Vince and Mick, Vince putting his hands up as a no. 

"I'll do it, drummer," Mick said, trying with all his strength to stand up from the sofa. 

"I already got the fucking rings, lets just go alright?" Nikki slurred, leaning on Sammi for support, his hand on her shoulder. His touch made Sammi's skin crawl for the first time, Sammi shoving Nikki away from her. Tommy stormed out of the room without saying another word, Mick and Vince following him with hesitation. Sammi let out a sigh, facing Nikki with a scowl on. "What?" Nikki slurred. 

"Clearly nothing I say will make you be nice to any of us. You better not fuck up Tommy's wedding, Nikki. I'm begging you," Sammi said to Nikki before she stormed out of the room, resting her back against the wall. Sammi could then hear the sound of glass breaking coming from the inside, closing her eyes and calming her breathing. 

"You're happy. You're happy. You're happy. It's a happy day. It's a happy day," Sammi repeated to herself and put on a bright fake smile that could convince anyone who passed her. 

*

* * *

** _ Dum. Dum. Dum. _ **"Good evening everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this lovely event for my daughter and now new son-in-law," Mr. Locklear announced on the microphone on the stage, cutting off the music as everyone began finishing their meals. Sammi sat quietly at the wedding party table with Athena in the very end, staring into space as the party moved on without her. Just like in the morning, Sammi could tune out everyone with ease, her minding running to different things. Such as where Nikki had been hiding since dinner. It was the first time Sammi didn't want to speak to Nikki, and to her, it seemed as if Nikki didn't want to talk to Sammi. Alas, Sammi knew she had to search for her boyfriend soon enough before anyone began questioning her. Claps snapped Sammi out of her daydream, clapping along to whatever Heather's dad just toast to, the music for dancing starting to play. Tommy seemed to be in his own world as he should but would still glance at the empty space where Nikki was supposed to sit. 

"Wanna dance?" Athena asked Sammi, bumping shoulders. 

"Not right now, I'm not in the mood," Sammi said, scratched her neck and lowered her eyes to the table. Athena pressed her lips together in sympathy, knowing now how Nikki was bringing Sammi down. She could see Nikki's stumbling, his dark circles, the drastic change in her appearance to know something was wrong with the man. It was evident to everyone that Tommy's best man had something going on. Mr. and Mrs. Bass did not want to ask their children any questions, worried about Sammi. Athena only hugged Sammi by her shoulders, resting her head against hers as they watched the massive room of people dance the night away.

"I'll be right by back. I need a cigarette," Sammi said, shuffling out of her seat, moving away without hearing Athena's words. She carefully passed the sea of people, ignoring the need to put on fake smiles, and headed straight out of the ballroom. Sammi looked to her right and left, deciding to run down an empty hallway to the left of everything. She walked further to find the restrooms for ladies and gentlemen, peeking inside the men. It was completely bare from a quick glance, but Sammi could see a man sitting down in the handicap stall through the mirror. She went in quietly to not scare off the man on the floor but knew they could see her visible high heels. Sammi kicked open the locked door, hearing the drop of a needle from the fright as Sammi walked in. She saw Nikki on the ground with everything he needed to get high spread out on the floor. Sammi's mouth became ajar, staring at the needle then slowly making eye contact with Nikki. His eye pupils pinpoint small, his arms blue and purple from where he stabbed himself with the heroin. Sammi inhaled sharply, not sure to yell or run out. 

"Nikki what the fuck!?" Sammi yelled at Nikki, grinding her teeth in anger. 

Nikki tried to stand up but ultimately slid back down to the floor, groaning from Sammi, ruining his high. "Sam please. Just drop it okay?" Nikki slurred, supporting all his weight on the handicap rail behind him. Sammi's eyed widened, raising her brows at Nikki's request. 

"Drop it? You want me to drop it?" Sammi asked in a mocking tone, almost wanting clarification. 

"Yeah just fucking drop it. We'll talk about this tomorrow alright?" Nikki said, standing up straight on his own two feet, feeling lightheaded. 

"I'm not going to ignore you shooting up at Tommy's wedding! What the fuck is wrong with you Nikki?! You haven't used junk in months!"

"I said fucking drop it!" Nikki hissed, using all his force to grab Sammi by the shoulders, pressing her up against the wall. His grip tightened, harder than yesterday, which scared Sammi, eyes frozen up as she stared up at Nikki. "Do not tell anyone you saw me get high okay?" Nikki whispered to Sammi through his teeth, not realizing the tears forming in Sammi's eyes even when being so close. 

"Nikki, get off of me," Sammi said with a shaky breath, making Nikki tighten his grip on her. 

"Are you going to be a good girlfriend and keep this to yourself?" Nikki asked.

In a quick motion, Sammi was able to knee Nikki in his groin with all the force she could make from the tight dress. Nikki let out a painful groan, letting Sammi go as he hurled over, getting pushed to the ground. Sammi raced out of the stall, looking down at Nikki. "I'm not your fucking girlfriend!" Sammi yelled out, running out of the bathroom and hallway as she wiped away any tears. She needed to calm her breathing down before going back into the ballroom, sitting down on the sofa just before the doors. Sammi rested her head on her hands, breathing in slowly through her nose then out through her mouth. After a few times of breathing, Sammi straightened her shoulders and repeated herself. 

"You're happy. You're happy. You're happy. You're happy. It's a happy day," Sammi got up with a smile on her face, walking just in time for the couples dance. She aimed straight for her chair but was halted by a soft hand touching her arm; turning to see Vince with a smile, she smiled back. "Hey," Sammi said. 

"Care for a dance?" Vince asked, offering out his hand,_ Can't Help Falling In Love _being sung out by a young woman to the whole party. Sammi didn't object, taking Vince's hand and walking to a vacant spot on the dance floor. Vince rested his hand on Sammi's hip while holding out her hand with his, Sammi relaxing her hold on Vince's shoulder. They swayed softly to the music, enjoying the Elvis classic that was played at every wedding. "So enjoying the wedding?" Vince asked quietly. Sammi hesitated to respond, shrugging her shoulders and giving a nod that Vince didn't believe. "You sure?" 

"I've had better nights," 

"And where's your boyfriend? I haven't seen him since we all sat down. I think the Best Man is supposed to make a speech," 

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Sammi said in a somber tone, looking away from Vince. 

"I guess we're both single then. What a coincidence," Vince said, spinning Sammi. 

"You and Sharise?" 

"Sharise packed all her stuff and left when we got back. She didn't like me being away for a long time. Some people just can't handle it. Unlike you," 

"I only handle it by keeping myself busy when you all aren't here. I miss the hell out you guys if I'm being honest," Sammi smiled at Vince. Vince stared right at Sammi, remembering the time it was only them.

"I miss you too. I miss you all the time," Vince admitted, Sammi took back by the sentiment. "I miss us, Sammi. I know I can be a dick at times especially lately but I do miss and love you," 

"Vince,"

"No, let me finish, please. I only acted like an asshole to you because I want you back and you know that. I want you to move in with me or hell I'll buy us a new house, your dream house. We can raise Skylar together. I'll go to therapy with you if you want. I'll do anything if I can get you back because I love you," 

Sammi closed her eyes for a moment, wrinkling her brows deeply. "Vince I can't," 

"Why not? Give me one good reason," 

"Because I'm leaving," Sammi said, right as the music ended in perfect timing, changing to a more upbeat tune for everyone. Sammi let go of Vince, frowning at him while he tried to understand what she meant. 

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Vince asked. Sammi grabbed Vince by the hand, leading him to the ballroom's outdoor balcony, a quieter place to talk. 

"I'm moving at the end of the month to San Francisco. It's something that just happened,"

"For what? What's in San Francisco that you can't get back home?" 

"School," 

"You can get school here, Sammi. You're kidding, right? You've got to be kidding about leaving. You can't leave," Vince said, frowning at Sammi.

Sammi sighed out, shaking her head as she looked up at the night sky. "Vince I don't want to explain right now. I wasn't even going to tell you,"

"Until when? You were planning on leaving?" 

"I'll explain tomorrow okay? I promise," Sammi said, smiling weakly at Vince, who appeared mad and sad at the same time. Vince nodded, grabbing Sammi's hand as the two went back into the ballroom to finish the happy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammi's leaving everyone's asses. Just sayin'


	30. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter flopped on tumblr & ngl it lowkey hurt. ANYWAY ENJOY!

** May 20th, 1986 **

Sitting under an outdoor umbrella table in a small corner coffee shop that opened 6 months ago, Sammi stared out into the distance with wrinkles of irritability deepening on her face. She slowly twirled a spoon in her coffee that clanked against the white ceramic mug every so often that would annoy anyone. Her mind wandered as it always did, thinking of the list of tasks needed to be done and other lists of tasks wanting to do. It felt like a never-ending wave of chores Sammi had started, begging why she did this to herself. 

"Sammi," Sammi continued to stare out into the distance, pursing her lips out and squinting into nothing. "Sammi!" Emma shouted, shaking Sammi's hand gently to break her out of the daze she was in. Sammi snapped her head to Emma, blinking rapidly, looking like a deer in the headlights. Emma chuckled at Sammi, surprised how fast Sammi was able to daydream when she was alone. "I got you a chocolate chip muffin. They didn't have the coffee cake one that you like," Emma said, catching a tip of whip cream from her iced latte and taking a joyful lick. Sammi shook her head, sipping her coffee that had been spun around multiple times. 

"Where's S?" Sammi asked, picking a piece of her muffin. 

"Right here, I ran into a guy I had a class with. I forgot how cute he was," Sabrina said, tucking her skirt underneath her legs as she sat down beside Sammi. Sabrina could see the quiet expression on Sammi's cheeks, noticing her pecking at her sweetbread. Sabrina and Emma exchanged a knowing look at one another as they carried out their usual manners. Emma sipping on her iced beverage while Sabrina tore a piece of her croissant. "So what's got you daydreaming?" Emma asked Sammi, Sabrina raising a quizzical eyebrow to her left.

Sammi scrunched her brows together, glancing between the two friends. "I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking. There's a difference," 

"Okay then what's got you thinking so silently, you forgot where you were for a second? It's amazing how fast you're able to do that," Sabrina teased, smirking at Sammi, drinking cappuccino. 

"What I need to do before next week. If I need to finish anything right before I leave. If there's anything I want to do before leaving. If I need to stop thinking at high speed for once in my life," Sammi said, pulling out a pack of Camels from her silver purse and bringing one to her lips. She lit the cigarette, blowing out the smoke away from her friends, Emma stealing one for herself. Sabrina shifted away from any smoke that hit her face. Emma purposely let out a puff of smoke to Sabrina, giggling at the sour expression.

"You wouldn't need to be thinking so much if you just stayed down here," Emma said.

"Why did you have to accept a school all the way in San Francisco? How else am I going to get second-hand smoker lungs?" Sabrina asked with a small pout. 

"You can blame Mr. Harrison's connections in convincing me to go to San Fran. Maybe do it on your last day at Elektra next week," Sammi teased. Sammi would be lying to everyone if she said she wasn't grateful for how the opportunity fell in her lap. Mr. Harrison was happy to help Samantha on her journey to a career path, knowing her endless potential.

"She may have also accepted because she needs a fresh new life far away from everyone in this place. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself," Emma said, pouting out in exaggeration. 

"You're not wrong. It's good to have a fresh start every once in a while especially for school. You guys are lucky I'm staying in California. I could've gone all the way to Texas if I was that desperate. Or New York City," Sammi said, blowing out another drag of her cigarette. 

"Thank god you're so considerate of others, but you still could've stayed here," Sabrina said with a smile that made Sammi's mood shift a bit. The girls stayed silent for a moment, basking in the quality time together before Sammi's final day in Los Angeles. In truth, Emma and Sabrina were happy Sammi was doing something for herself and only herself. Sammi didn't ask anyone if she should go back to school or where she should go. But of course, as all friends are, they would miss knowing Sammi was in the same city as them, and they could pop in. Their Friday night dinners will only consist of Emma and Sabrina from now on, Sammi only joining when she comes for a visit. They were beginning to grow up into full adults. It was scary but needed for everyone. 

"If I'm being honest, I don't want to leave but I know it's the right thing. Now more than ever since my shit show," Sammi said, shrugging her shoulders in sadness.

"Hey, may I ask you something, Sam?" Emma asked, biting her lip with the look of worry that made Sammi worry. 

"Sure?" 

"Has 'you know who' tried calling you after the wedding?" Emma asked with hesitation. Sammi sighed as she shook her head, flicking the small dub to the street, then taking a sip of her coffee. "Is it weird if I say I feel bad for both of you? Just not seeing you two together right now is weird. It feels like my parents got divorced and I should know," Emma said, finishing her cigarette. 

"No, it's not. I feel bad for myself so join the petty party. Sabrina? Want to join this party of two and make it three?" Sammi asked, resting her head against the palm of her hand. Sabrina slung an arm around Sammi, bringing her in for a side hug.

"You feel bad because we liked Nikki even if he was an asshole to others, he was nice with Sammi. Now he's doing something that's harming himself which affects people who care. It's different then most relationship dramas," Sabrina analyzed, taking a sip of her cappuccino. 

"I wish it was because he's an asshole and move on with my life, but it's more complicated than that," pouted Sammi.

"Of course it is, it's Nikki. It's never easy with those guys," Emma tried to poke fun of, shrugging her shoulders. Sabrina shot Emma a glare like a mother, Emma mouthing a sorry to her. 

"Am I dumb for still caring and wanting to work things out?" Sammi asked, looking down at her cup with a low head. 

Emma cocked her head to one side, sympathy beginning to show more for her friend. "You're not dumb because you have a heart, Sam. It's natural to still care about an ex at times. I still wonder about Athena randomly at times and it's been months," 

"You'd still worry about Athena if she used hard drugs and got aggressive because of them?" Sammi asked with a hint of sarcasm. Emma shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say to make it positive. She didn't think this whole situation could be favorable.

"I'd like to think so. I'm not sure about working things out, but I'd like to know if she's being healthy. It's drugs, Sammi. Anyone with a heart would still care about the person. I'm surprised Nikki's able to hide it from people so well," 

"He's not. You just said it yourself. He's not around people with hearts that care, at least not sober people. He's a musician who created a successful band and can make money off of it. It's different," Sabrina explained, turning to see if Sammi was becoming sadder for this conversation. Sammi lifted her head up, squaring her shoulders straight, and smiled with confidence.

"It's whatever now. I'm happy. I really am. I'm getting to live in a new city. I've been here my whole life. Maybe I'll like San Francisco and want to live there permanently after I graduate. Two years is enough time to fall in love with a city," Sammi said in an attempt to lift the spirits of the table. Her friends didn't believe it but tried to join in. 

"The selfish part of me says please don't but I know it's good. Hell, I came down here to leave Sacramento. It's only fair you do the same thing, Sammi," Sabrina said with a sad smile. 

"So are you gonna have a going away party or disappear randomly one day?" Emma asked. 

"No. No party. I don't want a going away party at all where people might start crying. But I do want to tell everyone goodbye alone. That way everyone gets a nice goodbye," said Sammi. 

"Even Nikki?" asked Emma, raising an eyebrow. Sammi sighed out and took a sip of her coffee, thinking if she should tell Nikki. Sammi wasn't hiding from anyone about her move, telling almost everyone in their own times, except Nikki. Respectfully, she should speak Nikki about her plans and not cause a bigger mess than she'll ditch. Then again, Sammi wanted to act selfish and petty, focus on herself instead of a man. 

"Yes, even Nikki. I still have some little things at his place that I should probably get," Sammi muttered. 

"If you need us to go with you, we could. We'll wait outside while you say your goodbyes," Sabrina offered. 

"Thanks but I need to be a big girl and do things on my own. Especially if I'm going to be alone in a new city," Sammi said, sighing out into the warm, clear sky.

* * *

** May 29th, 1986 **

Sammi had a list of people she wanted to personally say goodbye to with their own time. The first person Sammi had on her list was Vince, to her own surprise thinking Vince would be the last person on the planet to give farewells. Sammi walked up to the white modern beach mansion, the place she called a second home for a few months. The doorbell rang out, Sammi shifting her weight from one foot to another, looking away into the neighborhood as she waited. It was early in the morning; Sammi hoped Vince decided to be an early bird this summer season. When the grand finally opened, Sammi smiled right away, Vince holding Skylar right on his hip. Vince smiled back at Sammi, puzzled for a moment before remembering what day it was. 

"Hey, Vin. Hi, Skylar," Sammi said, waving her two fingers to the small child, winning a happy smile from Skylar. Vince stepped aside to let Sammi in with a low head, Skylar moving around in his arms to be set free. Once she was on the ground, Skylar waddled her best to Sammi, hugging her leg. Skylar smiled up at Sammi, two little teeth showing. "Aww she still likes me," Sammi said, picking Skylar up and resting her on her hip. Vince grew a smile at the two girls, folding his arms across his chest. Sammi bounced Skylar on her hip, earning giggles from the young baby, Vince admiring more at the two.

"I couldn't imagine someone not liking you,' Vince said, slowly stepping towards Sammi. "It's the end of the month. I didn't think it would come so fast," Vince fixed a piece of Skylar's hair from her face as she played with the shiny rings Sammi wore. Vince sucked the front of his teeth, stuffing his hands in the back of his jean pockets. "Please don't tell me you came all the way out here to say goodbye," 

Sammi smiled with sadness, shrugging her shoulders. "It was going to happen at some point, Vince. Thought I wasn't gonna say goodbye to you?" 

"No. I was kind of hoping you had changed your mind and didn't want to leave this beautiful city," Vince said, walking the girls to the living room. As the three sat down on the white sofa, Sammi let Skylar crawl off to the floor to find a toy to play with. "Maybe you rejected San Francisco and went to school here. Where your family is. And all your friends. Where people who care about you are," 

Sammi sighed out, pushing locks of hair away from her face, looking down at Skylar. "Vince, I need this. I want to get out of here and see other places that aren't from a tour bus. Besides I promised myself I'd go back after a year of working, I need to follow that," 

Vince sighed out, slumping further into the sofa. "I'm going to miss you, you know. It's going to be weird not having you around," 

"I'm not dying, Vin!" Sammi smiled at Vince.

"I know you're not dying! But let's face it I doubt you'll come visit when you have free time. You'll probably only come for the holidays then leave again. San Francisco is pretty far away if you haven't figured it out," Vince teased, poking Sammi on the shoulder. Sammi gazed down at her hands, realization beginning to creep up on her. 

"You're right. I probably won't have enough free time to just drop everything and come down," Sammi uttered, fidgeting with her nails unkempt.

"Doesn't mean that we can't though," Vince said with a small smile. 

Sammi turned her head to see the smile, raising an eyebrow that matched Vince's expression. "You'd come up to visit me?" 

"Yeah just to make sure you're not dead," Vince said, chuckling as Sammi shoved his shoulder playfully.

"I'm going to miss you too. Promise you'll do a good job taking care of this little one?" Sammi asked, picking Skylar to sit her between the two of them. Skylar laid down between the two, slowly closing her eyes for her nap. Vince rubbed Skylar's cheek with the back of his hand, smiling down at his daughter. Vince then gave a similar smile to Sammi. 

"I promise. Promise you'll try to visit on your own?" 

"I promise," Sammi said, holding out her pinky. 

Instead, Vince stood up in front of Sammi with arms open wide, hoping she'd accept the hug. Sammi stood up with warm eyes and a smile and wrapped her arms around Vince's waist, feeling him hold her in a warm embrace. Vince kisses the crown on Sammi's head, reminding himself to respect the girl's boundaries. "I'm proud of you, Sam. And I'm sorry for everything," Vince mumbled into Sammi's hair. Sammi shut her eyes tight, staying in the embrace for what felt like forever. A feeling of tightness beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Sammi wasn't enjoying this feeling by any means. 

*

* * *

Mick was surprised to hear his doorbell ring out in his home, placing his guitar flat down on the sofa. Mick rarely had guests pop in on him, liking his home's secluded area to relax before the chaos of music erupted again. When he opened the door, his firm, confused, an irritating glare that Mick always had melted away as a smiling Sammi stood at his steps. Mick raised an eyebrow, opening the door wider. "What's up, little girl? Here for a visit?" Mick asked. 

"More like a goodbye. I'm leaving tomorrow remember?" Sammi said, stepping into the cozy home. Mick groaned out, closing the door shut and led Sammi to the kitchen. Sammi looked around the complete house, getting after herself for not visiting Mick here more often. She felt bad that she came for goodbye and not a regular time to hang out. Sammi promised she'd spend time with Mick when she came down to visit. 

"Oh I remember but I was betting you only said it because you were mad at Nikki. I didn't think you'd actually leave," said Mick, grabbing two bottles of cokes from the fridge, sliding one to Sammi on the kitchen island. 

"Wow thanks, Mick. Am I really that dramatic to you?" Sammi asked sarcastically, sipping her drink. "It's not like I've wanted to avoid everyone before by disappearing," Sammi smiled at Mick, earning a chuckle from the older man.

"Are you doing your rounds with everybody or just me?" asked Mick. 

"Everyone. I thought it would be swifter in one go to say bye and not cause too much of a scene," Sammi uttered, tapping her finger on the glass bottle. "I'm not really in the mood for tears,"

"So are you still mad at Nikki? Is that why you're leaving?," Mick asked. 

"No, I'm not leaving because of him. It's entirely because of school and wanting new experiences," Sammi said, glaring at Mick.

"Are you still mad at him though?" 

"I guess I am. He hasn't bothered calling me after Santa Barbra, and I haven't bothered calling him. I doubt he cares much about anyone but himself at this point," Sammi said sadly, Mick giving her a sympathetic smile. Mick could read Sammi's face clear as day, Nikki's topic being a sore spot for the young woman. 

"Don't worry. I'll look after him while you're gone, it's the least I can do for the both of you," said Mick. Mick felt inclined to worry about Nikki or the others generally, due to being the oldest and least intoxicated from the bunch. With Sammi added to the mix, Mick felt even more inclined to keep an eye on Nikki and Tommy as these were her two boys. "I promise," 

"Thanks, Mick. Can you also promise me one other thing?" Mick nodded. "Please take care of your back. Take your medication and don't mix it with alcohol as much. And please go to your doctor's appointments and schedule them. Ask Doc to get you an assistant maybe to help," 

Mick lips parted in shock, scrunching his eyebrows together. He cleared his throat, tapping his fingers against the island gravel. Mick thought he was either hiding it exceptionally well or nobody who was around cared enough to ask. Clearly, he was proven wrong. "You could tell?" 

Sammi nodded. "I don't know what you have exactly, but I know something's up and you need to take care of yourself. It's important to keep up with your health especially when you go out and perform," 

"It's Ankylosing spondylitis with a bit of forming scoliosis. I got diagnosed when I was around your age," Mick said dryly, having a small bit of happiness to know someone could see. "I thought I was doing a good job at acting normal," 

"Mick, I was always able to see something was up. I just didn't know how to bring it up with you," Sammi said. 

"Well after you come back, I'll come to you when I need new meds or a new doctor," Mick said, chuckling a small bit. 

Sammi smiled at Mick, reaching over to place her hand over his. "I'd be happy to help with that," Sammi said, gently squeezing Mick's hand. Mick didn't want to say it out loud, but he was going to miss the little girl as much as everyone else. It hurt him thinking Sammi wanted to get away from everything, be pushed over the edge by Nikki. Mick wanted to shake some sense into Nikki, hoping the bass player would come back to the light but knew it would never work. Mick only hoped things didn't blow up too much after this.

"I know I don't do a whole lot of talking, but I am going to miss you, little girl," Mick said, looking away from Sammi and sipping his soda. 

"I'll miss you too, Mick," Sammi said, smiling sadly at Mick. The two didn't hug, knowing it was a rarity, and Sammi did not like the feeling of hugs today. Instead, they stayed in silence as they finished their sodas in the kitchen, Mick wanting to give Sammi a quiet space to think.

*

* * *

"Please, don't leave me! I beg you!" Tommy yelled in the air, embracing Sammi in a tight hug. Sammi was smothered in Tommy's chest, not hugging him back as the siblings stood in the newlyweds home's living room. As soon as Sammi rang the doorbell, Tommy ran out of the house to hug his sister, dragging Sammi in for Heather to see her. Tommy didn't want to let go of his baby sister, not wanting her to leave ever. She tried to pull away from her brother, only to be hugged tighter. Heather smiled at the two as she sat on the expensive sofa, finding Tommy's desperation of Sammi's departure amusing. Sammi finally had enough strength to push Tommy off her, gasping for air and dropping herself down next to Heather. Tommy pouted down at Sammi, falling right between the two girls. 

"Babe, be happy for your sister. You should be proud Sammi's going back to school for pharmacy. It's a big deal," Heather told Tommy, running her fingers through his hair. Tommy still continued to pout, being another who wished to be selfish for a happy occasion. Heather had to be the positive one from the two, reminding of the accompaniment. Sammi poked Tommy's puffy cheeks, giggling when he reacted annoyed, hiding his face in Heather's neck. Heather rolled her eyes, patting Tommy on the head to soothe him. 

"Yeah, Tommy, be proud of me. Remember I'm the normal sibling. I need to go to college and get a regular job unlike some people," Sammi said, smiling at Tommy. 

"Sammi needs to spread her wings and fly. Experience new places!" Heather said to Tommy. 

"I'll pay for your apartment and school if you stay here," Tommy said, lifting his head up. His hair covered his eyes, making Heather and Sammi laugh at Tommy. 

"We were going to do that anyway, babe," Heather said, fluttering her lashes to her husband and smiling mischievously at her sister in law. Slowly squaring her shoulder with scrunched eyebrows, Sammi shifted her eyes at the couple in confusion. She couldn't register what Heather just said as if it was a regular thing. Tommy slowly began smiling at his sister, Heather, unable to contain her excitement any longer. 

"What? What do you mean you're going to pay for my stuff? I have everything covered," Sammi asked with wide eyes. Tommy sat up straight, grabbing Heather's hand like Mr. and Mrs. Bass when they had to announce something to their children. It was any other circumstance, Sammi would laugh along with the two but not today. 

"Heather and I were talking about you going back to school and how you're going to be stressed with studying. San Francisco is way more expensive than L.A is so we wanted to help out," Tommy said. 

"It's the least we can do. You shouldn't be stressed about money and only think about your studies. It's going to be hard doing all of that alone and in a new city," Heather said.

"Yeah but I have school covered. I have scholarships and I was going to get a job on campus," said Sammi. "I saved up a lot this past year for my apartment up there,"

"We know that, Sammi. We know you've always been independent with everything since you moved out of Mama and Dad's house. But you deserve a little help for once after always being there for everyone. Consider this as a thank you," said Tommy. 

"Plus if we're being honest, we don't have to think about how much stuff costs, so we're fine paying for your expenses. You wouldn't have to worry about paying us back a penny," Heather reassured Tommy, nodding along.

"How exactly would this work?" Sammi asked, still hesitant about the offer. 

"Basically like a monthly allowance to cover rent, bills, and your own spending money. And for school, it's by semester so you can just call us with the bill! It's that simple!" Tommy said, clapping his hands together as if this was a typical case in their lives. Sammi scratched the side of her head, contemplating if this was a good idea, looking at Heather and Tommy's convincing faces. The couple didn't feel entitled to do something nice for Sammi; they wanted to do this from their hearts. Tommy wasn't happy about Sammi leaving, feeling this was her new method of running away. In the eyes of the Bass family, this news came out of nowhere, only having three weeks to say goodbye. Heather tried to sway Tommy's worries away with no luck, the stubborn man believing in his theory. "Just say yes, Sam. It's a perfect plan," Tommy begged, turning on his sweet puppy dog eyes. 

Sammi sighed out as they twisted her arm to agree. "Alright I accept your guys offered to help. I really appreciate it," Sammi said, smiling at the couple. Tommy and Heather jumped out of their spots to engulf Sammi in another hug, feeling as if this is the most she's ever been hugged in one day. Sammi let out a yell in protest, shimming away from Heather and Tommy but with no luck. 

"You're going to be great up there," Heather said to Sammi, pulling away slightly. Sammi only smiled, beginning to feel the knot in her stomach again. It was only 3 in the afternoon.

*

* * *

To Sammi's luck, Athena's apartment wasn't far from Tommy's home, making the drive short west. Sammi gripped tightly on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white as she tried to calm her breathing. "You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine," Sammi whispered to herself, parking in front of a brand new apartment building. Walking up the front door steps, Sammi pressed the button that read Athena, waiting for her sister to answer the call. 

"Hello?" Athena answered. 

"It's Sammi. Let me in," Sammi shouted into the speaker. Athena didn't bother to give a response, buzzing Sammi into the building. Sammi walked up to flights of stairs, dragging her feet up at each step. It had been a short time since Sammi spoke to Athena, distracting herself with the excuse of packing. Athena paid no attention to this, knowing that she would go to her if Sammi needed to talk. Sammi gently knocked on the red wooden door, looking down at her feet as she could hear Athena's footsteps. When Athena opened her door, she smiled at Sammi with a reminder to be nice to her baby sister. 

"Hey!" Athena said, stepping aside to let Sammi pass. Sammi played with her hands as she walked straight to the sofa, dropping her purse beside her. "Do you want anything to drink? Food?" Athena offered, walking over to the small kitchenette that connected to the living room. Sammi shook her head, eyes following Athena sit down on the accent sofa chair near her. She tucked her legs in, chin resting against her palm, ready to hear anything Sammi has to say. "Is everything going well? You're finished packing?" Athena asked. 

Sammi nodded. "I had the last of my boxes shipped this morning. All I have in my apartment is a suitcase and a mattress on the floor. I can't believe I'm leaving," 

"Really? I thought it would be the other way around. Everyone not believing you until you were already gone, thinking you were just lying," 

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Sammi snapped, frowning at Athena. "You, Mick, Vince. Why do people think I was bluffing about leaving?" 

Athena pressed her lips firmly together, knowing now was not the time for a fight. "It's not that we think you were bluffing. It's just no one wants you to leave so we're in a bit of denial. I'm proud of you for going back to school. I want you to know that," 

Sammi sighed out, leaning back against the sofa in lousy posture, folding her arms against her chest. "Thanks. I didn't think my leaving would make everyone so sad. I didn't think I was that special," 

Athena raised an eyebrow at Sammi. "You don't think you're so special everyone would be bored or sad without you? I know we fight a lot, but I would rather have you around all the time than none at all," 

Sammi smiled at Athena, emotions beginning to erupt, but Sammi knew how to withhold them. "I'm sorry for being a bitch so many times. I shouldn't have been so spitful when you said your opinion,"

"I'm the one who should apologize. I should've never been so harsh on you with Nikki. I should've listened instead of being mean, and I'm sorry you two broke up after the wedding," Athena said, giving Sammi a sympathetic smile. 

"It's whatever now. He hasn't bothered with me and I'm not going to bother with him anymore," Sammi said, chipping away nail polish. Athena frowned at Sammi's sad tone, having a bit of doubt to Sammi's statement.

"Careful when you see Mama and Dad. They might ask about Nikki," 

"If they do I'll just lie. I wouldn't want them to worry about him or anything that they don't need to," said Sammi. 

"You really did care about him, didn't you? You're still protecting him even now," Athena said.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Sammi mumbled. "It's whatever now. Maybe I'll find a regular guy in San Francisco who's a saint and never even looked at a drug," 

"Don't push yourself to meet someone. Take your time and focus on yourself. You're young and can have years to find someone else," Athena advised, studying Sammi faces to the best of her abilities. Athena was able to see the hesitation on Sammi's face, the small eleven wrinkles between her brows almost becoming permanent from thinking. The older sister didn't know if she should object Sammi from leaving but knew it was the right thing to do. As much as Athena herself hated the idea, she knew Sammi needed a breath of fresh air even if she was afraid of it. Athena didn't want to push to fright Sammi, only wishing to stand by her when needed. She felt guilty for her tantrums, realizing how selfish they all were. Athena walked over to Sammi's side of the sofa, wrapping her arms in a hug around the younger girls' shoulders. Sammi didn't hug back, only leaning her head on Athena's shoulder. 

"I'm going to miss you," Sammi muttered under her breath. 

"I'm going to miss you too, Sam," Athena whispered. The two staying in silence for a moment longer, Sammi forcing down any emotions.

*

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway of Mr. and Mrs. Bass tugged the heartstrings, Sammi turning off the ignition and shutting her eyes to let out a few calming breaths. She could see the light bleed out from the living room window, Mr. Bass's car parked right next to Sammi's impala. It was with heavy feet that made Sammi walk to the front door, trying to find her original house key. As Sammi pushed open the door, she could hear music playing to her right, seeing her parents dancing all around the living room. She quietly closed the door behind her, smiling happily at the couple as they were in their own little world, not noticing Sammi. It wasn't until Mr. Bass dipped Mrs. Bass that he noticed Sammi standing in the wide doorway, a broad smile growing on his lips. He twirled Mrs. Bass one last time, making her stop right to see Sammi. 

"Oh, Lovebug! We've been waiting for you! Your food is ready!" Mrs. Bass exclaimed out, clapping her hands together. Mrs. Bass gave Sammi a warm quick hug before cascading her way down the hall. Mr. Bass smiled at Samm, giving her a kiss on the cheek before following Mrs. Bass to the dining table. Sammi didn't move at first. She stood frozen in the doorframe, folding her arms in front of her chest. Sammi walked at a slow pace, seeing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs waiting for her. Mr. and Mrs. Bass set down forks and glasses, pouring in freshly squeezed lemonade for their daughter. Sammi mustered up a smile as she sat down, noticing how happy her parents seemed to be for her last day. The three ate in relative silence, Sammi switching gazes at her parents every so often. "Are you excited for the drive tomorrow, lovebug?" Mrs. Bass asked, breaking the silence as she wiped her mouth from any food. 

"Yeah, hopefully, I don't have to deal with so much traffic in the morning," Sammi said, placing a napkin on a half-empty plate. "I'll be taking off at 8," 

"The morning drives are always the best kind of drives," Mr. Bass said, taking a sip of his lemonade. "The sun is just beginning to rise. Picking up fast food breakfast with a nice hot coffee. It's the best," Mr. Bass smiled at himself at the memories of his youth. 

"Actually dad, driving in the middle of the night is way better. It's so peaceful. I loved it when I was up late on the bus with the guys, and I'd look out the window to see the moon. It was always the best," Sammi said, pressing her lips together, leaving a bittersweet memory in her mind. "But not this time! It'll be fun getting to San Francisco on my own and getting to unpack," 

"Remember you have to call us once you get to your apartment so we know you're safe," Mrs. Bass said, grabbing the dirty dishes to leave them in the sink. 

"Yes, Mama. I'll remember," Sammi said with a smile. "Do you guys have any last-minute parenting advice before I leave tomorrow?" Sammi asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Mr. and Mrs. Bass looked at each other for a moment, pursing their lips as they thought of something. 

"Don't get a ticket when you're parking the car somewhere. And if you, pay it right away or it can pile up," Mr. Bass said, pointing a strong finger at Sammi. 

"I think Sammi meant words of wisdom for leaving," Mrs. Bass said, rolling her eyes playfully at her husband. "Lovebug, I know the feeling of moving away from your home. It's going to be scary and you'll question things almost every day, but this is something great for you. I want you to always remember that," Mrs. Bass said to Sammi, holding their hands together gingerly. 

"And don't worry about being selfish. If you want to leave, you should leave and find a better way for yourself. The world is big enough to explore," Mr. Bass added to Mrs. Bass's advice, Sammi smiling both at her parents. 

"Thanks, mama and dad. I really appreciate it," Sammi said, swallowing away more of the emotions that have been building up.

"We love you," Mrs. Bass said, kissing Sammi on the cheek. 

"And don't forget it," Mr. Bass added, kissing Sammi on the crown of her head. "Do you want to watch some tv before you leave? It's still pretty early by the looks of my watch," Mr. Bass asked Sammi, glancing down at the brand new watch Tommy gifted on his wrist. Sammi only nodded to her father, seeing Mrs. Bass began to load the dishwasher as she slowly rose from her seat. Sammi followed her father down the hallway's short distance, Mr. Bass flipping channels on his recliner. She laid on the sofa, relaxing, enjoying the last few moments of this consistent bonding with her parents. Sammi bit on the nail of her thumb for a majority of the time shared, glancing at the clock on the fire mantel before it was time to go. After driving for a few miles in utter silence, Sammi finally let down the tears she withheld from the day. She then remembered one last person she wanted to say goodbye to, making her cry even more. Sammi parked the car off the side of the dark road, clenching onto the steering wheel as she hurled over, letting out a weeping cry. Sammi gasped for air as she continued to weep, hot tears crawling down her face. 

"I'm sorry, Nikki," Sammi whispered to herself, breathing in heavily as she squared her shoulders in her seat. Sammi wiped away the stains on her cheeks, turning her car back on as she drove out into the night.


	31. Is She Okay At Least?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is short in comparison, but is perfect like that.

** June 20th, 1986 **

** Los Angeles, California **

On the cold wooden wall of the lonely mansion, Nikki rolled onto his naked back, squeezing his eyes to make the blurry vision go away. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't know if anyone was hiding in the gothic home. All Nikki could think of was how he possibly looked. His naked body was becoming pale and grey, more than last month and growing skinnier to the point Nikki could resemble Tommy. Nikki cleared away the dry feeling in his throat, slowly sitting up to look at exactly where he was. Nikki saw a mirror right in front of him, his clothes either tossed on the floor or hung. He groaned from the pounding between his temples, dropping his head in the palm of his hand. Surrounding Nikki were the items he always seemed to have when he went on a binder, a handgun gifted a long time ago, and dirty needles. The gun Nikki kept a grip on when paranoia set in, thinking something was coming to get him. 

It took Nikki a moment to gain enough energy to stand on his own two feet, finding a clean pair of underwear in one of the small wooden shelves, dragging himself out of there. The master bedroom was dark with the heavy curtains drawn in, daylight only peeking in through a thin line, turning on the closest lamp to Nikki. Nikki looked around the room, trying to find something to wash down the awful taste that stained his mouth, only to find a bottle of flat soda on his bedside. Nevertheless, Nikki drank the soda as he sat on his bed, eyes falling on an article of clothing that hung from the back doorknob. It looked out of place for clothes to be; Nikki wrinkled his brows together, trying to remember who it could belong to. He knew it couldn't be something of his; it looked too small and wasn't exactly his style. Nikki placed the empty bottle of coke on the nightstand, mustering up any energy to walk to the bedroom door with a few steps. When Nikki yanked the fabric in his hand and held it out in front of him, it all clicked in the man's head, sighing out as he realized it was a jacket. A small black acid-washed denim jacket with an iron-on Motley Crue patch at the front. A jacket that Nikki had gifted Sammi randomly the one time he decided to go shopping, knowing it would be a sweet gesture that could make her happy. Sammi ironed the patch herself as a cute little surprise for the guys that Nikki found attractive. The man grazed his fingers on the patch, cracking the one corner of his lips into a short smile. Nikki brought the jacket up to his nose; he could smell the perfume Sammi always wore as if she was here yesterday. Nikki cursed under his breath, throwing the jacket on the bed as he searched for any clean clothes to resemble an outfit, going straight to the showers. 

** * **

* * *

It was beginning to turn into the late afternoon of summer as Nikki sped at lightning speed down highways in his brand new motorcycle. Nikki's hair was blowing in the winds, almost making his hair bigger. He hid his tired eye behind dark aviator sunglasses, perfect for the sun setting in the man's face, something Nikki hadn't seen in days. After driving further through L.A, Nikki parked the Harley in the first spot vacant he could see by the apartment complex entrance, kicking down the brake pedal. As he swung his legs off the bike, Nikki glanced down into his saddlebag, reaching inside for the jacket. It was the best excuse Nikki had come up with to see Sammi, knowing how angry she could be. Nikki walked up the stoop as he popped a piece of bubblegum in his mouth, pounding the entrance buzzer for Sammi's apartment from muscle memory. The dark-haired man rested his back flat against the wall, wrapping the denim sleeves around his hands to occupy his mind.

When some time had passed with no answer, Nikki scrunched his eyebrows together, pressing the button again twice this time to annoy Sammi to answer. The silence coming from the end of the intercom. "What the hell, Sam?" Nikki muttered to himself, taking off his sunglasses, hanging them on his shirt. Nikki looked at the list of names by buttons for each apartment in this section, wrinkling his face deep when there was no Samantha anyway. The sound of the entrance door open made Nikki's head whip to his right, seeing a man and woman walk out together with their small dog. They were surprised to see a man in black at their doorstep, the woman holding onto her boyfriend's arm. "Um, hi. Have you two lived here for a good while?" Nikki asked, fumbling with the jacket between his hands. 

"Yes, we have? Is there anything we can help you with?" the man asked in hesitance. The woman scanned Nikki up and down, trying to see if she could remember him. 

"Yeah. Have you happened to see a girl that lives in apartment 23? She's really short, has long dark wavy hair, and a pale round face. Sometimes she wears black glasses and looks cute. Her name's Sammi," Nikki described, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. 

"Why do you need to know where she is?" the woman asked, crossing her arms to seem intimidating to Nikki. 

"Because she's my girlfriend, and I pissed her off. I wanted to go up and apologize, but there's no answer. Also, I have her jacket," Nikki said, glaring at the woman as he held up the article of clothing to show proof he wasn't lying. The couple exchanged a knowing look at each other, both stepping back from there on edge appearance.

"We know who you're talking about, but we haven't seen her in a good while. If her name isn't on the directory, then she must've moved out. Sorry, man," the man said, giving a lopsided smile and shrug of the shoulder. 

"Moved out?" Nikki asked, curling his lip and standing frozen in front of the couple even after they continued with their day. Nikki blinked for a moment, then looked up at the apartment to try and find Sammi's window. He slowly walked down the steps, staring at the ground as he gripped tighter onto the jacket. Nikki knew from his somewhat sober mind he needed answers right now, knowing there was one person who knew. Nikki jumped on the back of his Harley, speeding down faster to the hills of the rich and famous. 

*

* * *

Nikki rang the doorbell multiple times of the Beverly Hills mansion, scowling into the distance with his dark set eyes. His sunglasses were off, dark circles for everyone to see as Nikki kept a tight grip on the one thing he had of Sammi's. Nikki decided to stop being a nuisance with the doorbell as he saw a small figure approach the door through the stained glass. Heather quickly ripped the door open in a case of worry, softening when it was only Nikki at her front steps. The tension was awkward as the two stared at one another, Nikki forcing a polite smile to Heather. Heather leaned against the grand door, trying her best not to scowl or frown at the man.

"Hey, Nikki. What's wrong?" Heather asked. 

"Is Tommy home? I need to talk to him about something," Nikki asked, biting the edge of his nail. Heather scanned Nikki up and down from his appearance, hesitant of letting the man in her home. Since the wedding, Heather hadn't seen Nikki recollecting her argument with Tommy a week after. Of all the people her husband hung around with, Nikki was Heather's least favorite. 

"Um, yes, he's here. Do you want to come inside or stay outside and wait?" Heather asked. 

"Show me the way," Nikki muttered, biting the inside of his cheek as he followed Heather. As the two walked into the home, Nikki couldn't help but look around the new home to see the fancy decor that was obvious Tommy didn't pick out. The mansion seemed huge for only two people, Heather and Nikki, turning at corners to find Tommy wherever he was. The two stood in front of a closed-door towards the back of the mansion, hearing a piano play. Heather knocked politely, slowly opening to peek her head in. She mouthed something to Tommy that Nikki couldn't hear, hearing the piano melody gradually disappear. Heather looked over her shoulder, a smile that seemed so disingenuous. Heather stepped away, signaling Nikki to enter the room, disappearing into the mansion to give the men some privacy. 

When Nikki walked into the room, he was impressed by the little sanctuary Tommy made for himself, instruments displayed correctly in their spots with nice leather furniture. He closed the door behind him to not let this conversation echo out into the halls—pictures of memories of Tommy's family and friends on the walls. Nikki stopped dead in his tracks to stare at one with a child Sammi who smiled brightly. Nikki shook his head, glancing at the furniture to see if he should sit. As Tommy stood up from the piano bench, he didn't bother to hug or shake Nikki's hand or even look at him, only walking to the small liquor trolley to pour himself a drink. Tommy picked out any random alcohol bottle from the collection, pouring the liquor in a brand new whiskey glass that was a wedding gift. 

"What's up, man?" Tommy asked, tiptoeing to the leather sofa, sitting down in front of Nikki. Nikki remained standing, gesturing towards the jacket to Tommy. 

"I'm looking for Sammi. She left her jacket at my place, but she's not at her apartment. Is she at Athena's or?" asked Nikki, tapping the back of his heel. 

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, frowning as if he didn't know a thing. "Why should I tell you? I haven't heard from you in what a month?" Tommy asked, frowning at Nikki. 

Nikki rolled his eyes. "I am so very sorry I haven't called you. I thought your wife would give you enough attention," Nikki said sarcastically, glaring a bit at Tommy. Tommy scuffed at Nikki, taking a sip of the straight brandy. "Seriously, where is she, T-bone? Some guy said she could've moved out and hasn't seen her in a while. Did she get a nicer place or what?" Nikki asked in a timid voice, biting on the inside of his lip. 

Tommy bounced his leg, looking out the floor to ceiling window that gave in the perfect amount of natural light. "She never told you anything, did she?" Tommy asked. Nikki fidgeted with Sammi's jacket again, running his hands on the sleeves, shrugging his shoulders. "Sammi's living in San Francisco now, Nik. She's been gone for three weeks, so glad to see you finally cared to notice," said Tommy, fingers playing with the fringe from a throw pillow. 

Nikki almost dropped the jacket from his grip, becoming stiff with hurt. "What the hell is she doing in San Francisco?! Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did no one tell me anything if it's been almost a month?!" Nikki shouted, scrunching his brows together.

"Oh, I wonder why I didn't," Tommy muttered. 

"Care to explain a little further as to why my girlfriend just upright and left?" Nikki asked.

"She didn't just get up and leave, Nik," 

"Well, then why?!"

"Maybe because she's tired of your shit! Maybe because she dumped your ass after the shit you pulled at my wedding! She didn't even tell our parents until half of her shit was in boxes!" Tommy shouted, jumping onto his own two feet, slamming the glass on the coffee table in front of him. 

"So Sammi and I had a fight at your wedding, but that doesn't mean she has to run away. It's not like I haven't pissed her off before!" said Nikki.

"Sammi didn't run away, Nik. She went to San Fran for school, but trust me, I wouldn't blame her for wanting to run away from you or us. Did you even care to think about how she felt after that weekend?" Tommy asked, pointing a sharp finger in Nikki's direction. Nikki stayed silent, looking away from Tommy and down at his feet. "No, of course, you didn't. Because you're just another selfish asshole right now. You know I should punch you in the face right now for hurting Sammi,"

Nikki bit his lip, glancing around to the corners of the room. "She is okay, at least? Can I talk to her?" Nikki asked, switching the jacket from hand to the other in a way to stop fidgeting, finally looking Tommy in the eye.

Tommy scuffed at Nikki, slowly shaking his head. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything about Sam?" 

"Tommy, I know I fucked up bad with her. I do! But please give me her number. I just want to know if she's okay," Nikki begged, cringing at the coldness he was getting from Tommy. Tommy didn't want to bother with Nikki any longer; he didn't want to bother anyone who messed with Sammi. 

"Just leave Sammi alone, man. If she really wanted to see you, she would've gone to your house and said goodbye. She's perfectly fine getting a whole new life," said Tommy, sitting back down on the sofa. Nikki stood standing in the same spot, looking anywhere but Tommy, seeing more photos of the drummer's family. A photo of the three Bass siblings at one of the Motley shows, Sammi being the only thing Nikki could see. It was moments like these Nikki wished he could run back to his den in a second. 

Nikki sighed out deeply. "Fine, if that's what she wants, I'll leave her alone. Thanks for telling me, Tommy," Nikki muttered out, turning on his heels to the door. As Nikki was stepping closer to the door, Tommy gazed down at Sammi's jacket in Nikki's hands, bouncing his leg up and down anxiously. 

"Nikki," Tommy said out, Nikki turning back to face Tommy right as his hand touched the doorknob. Tommy only swallowed hard when he looked at Nikki hanging onto the last thing he had of Sammi's, noting the tight grip the entire time. It hurt Tommy to be this tough on Nikki, knowing the circumstances of everyone involved. Tommy could see the hurt in Nikki's eyes but needed to remind himself Sammi was more important than his bandmate. After everything, Tommy saw Sammi's expressions, seeing her sulk in silence while appearing happy about her future. This was all too difficult for Tommy. The soft spot he had for Nikki would always be there even if Tommy tried not to. "If it makes you feel any better, you were a greater boyfriend than Vince to Sammi," Tommy half-heartedly joked with Nikki, shrugging his shoulders.

Nikki scuffed, firmly twisting the doorknob open. "If I was such a great boyfriend, then why didn't she give me a heads up?" Nikki asked, walking right out of the room without hearing any answer. Tommy pressed his lips firmly together, reaching over to finish the rest of his brandy in one gulp. Tommy could hear the echo of the front door shut, soon seeing Heather's figure walk closer to him. 

"Were you eavesdropping?" Tommy asked Heather.

Heather only smiled shortly. "Of course, I was. Why didn't Sammi say bye to Nikki?" Heather asked, leaning her body against the doorframe. "Or even tell him anything about moving before they broke up?"

"Because Sammi would rather run away from her feelings than face them head-on," Tommy said to Heather, shaking his head slightly. 

"Did you mean it?" Heather asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Mean what?" Tommy asked, wrinkling his brows close together. 

"That Nikki was a better boyfriend than Vince?" 

Tommy sighed out, resting his head on the back of the sofa, throwing his hands in the air. "He didn't cheat on her. Sammi seemed different when she was with Nikki compared to Vince. Nikki seemed really different when he was with Sammi all together. Maybe Athena and I were dumb to keep them apart at first. I don't know," Tommy said, arm reaching for Heather's waist when feeling her by his side. Heather rested her hand on Tommy's chest, soothing him with her touch. 

"It'll be okay. Everything will work itself out," Heather coined in Tommy's ear, leaving feather-like kisses on her husband's neck.

*

* * *

Nikki stared up at the chandelier that hung high above his head, seeing the outside front lights reflect off of it.  _ Foreigner _ had begun playing on the radio, Nikki internally begging it wasn't that one song when the music began. The tile was stone-cold against Nikki's back as he felt the heroin coarse through his veins, his mind becoming foggy at a fast pace. Nikki was completely alone tonight. Only this time, he could feel the loneliness sets in. The difference between being alone and lonely is sometimes always blurred from the thin line. Nikki enjoyed being alone for a certain period because he knew someone would come barging in on him, whether that be Sammi with a smile of affection or Tommy with a smile of mischief. But tonight was the feeling of loneliness that only seemed to go away with a certain drug type. Nikki looked beside him to see a tossed jacket on his right, grabbing it and covering part of his body with it. He brought it up to his nose, still smelling the perfume it was intoxicated with. If he believed in God, Nikki would start praying to him. 

* * *

** June 23rd, 1986 **

** San Francisco, California **

In the middle of June, Sammi was surprised by the cool breeze San Francisco always had once the sun was quickly covered by clouds. Even if it only lasted for a short time, every local was prepared for the change with light jackets that went with their style. Hiding her hands in the pockets of a brand new hoodie, Sammi walked the few blocks south from her new apartment to the medical campus of UCSF, on the hunt to find a bookstore. San Francisco reminded Sammi of Manhattan in several ways for the city itself, everything close together with many concrete streets compared to nature. It was different from how Sammi lived in Los Angeles; everything felt the complete opposite of the young woman. People were either too friendlier for Sammi right off the bat or entirely in their own little worlds. Sammi didn't mind this, as she knew she was only here for school and nothing else. 

Sammi followed the concrete pathways when entering the campus grounds, looking around for some direction to help her out. It wasn't the first time Sammi had walked around UCSF, but to her own fault, she couldn't remember where everything was exactly. Standing in front of a full grounds map, Sammi pursed her lips out as she scanned for the bookstore. 

"Hello!" a voice said over Sammi's shoulder out of nowhere, making Sammi jump with fear, not ever feeling the voice come near her. Sammi spun on her heels with wide eyes, staring at a smiling girl who appeared to be her age standing particular close to Sammi. "Are you new here?" the girl asked, her voice sounding high pitched like a barbie. Sammi stepped back a bit to give herself some personal space, looking down at the girl with a frown. Appearance-wise the girl looked like a plain jane, wearing a knee-length dress and hair pushed back with a headband. "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" The girl asked in concern. 

"Yeah, you did. Do you always come up behind random people?" Sammi asked, fixing the strap of her crossbody bag. 

"No, well yes, but for good reason! I noticed you looked a little lost as I was coming out of the building. Do you need help finding anything?" The girl asked, eyes resembling a puppy. 

Sammi relaxed her stubborn face, hands hiding back into her pockets. "Would you happen to know where the bookstore is?" Sammi asked with a shrug. 

"Of course! Follow me!" the girl said with an enthusiastic smile, walking right back into the direction of the building. Sammi followed in tow, standing a comfortable distance from the stranger who looked over her shoulder to smile at Sammi. "So what's your name?" the girl asked, opening the door for Sammi. 

"Samantha. Yours?" answered Sammi. The two continued to walk through fluorescent-lit hallways until finding an exit. The girls walked into an open garden in the middle of all the buildings, students sitting around.

"Rebecca, but you can call me Becky. Everyone does. Are you from the area?" Becky asked. 

"No, I just moved from Los Angles to come here. I've only been here a short while," Sammi answered, looking around as the two walked the short distance to another building.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! Do you get to see a bunch of celebrities like movie stars every day?" Becky asked with bright eyes. 

"Kind of, but that's only because my brother is well known down there. It's not always celebrities 24/7," Sammi smiled slightly. 

"Still, it has to be beautiful down there. You get to be near the beach, and the sun is nice out every day," Rebecca said. 

"Yeah, it is nice. My family and friends are all down there, so I do miss it,"

"So what does your brother do if he's well known? Maybe I've heard of him," 

"His name's Tommy Lee. He's a drummer for a band called Motley Crue," Sammi said, walking a few steps ahead of Becky before she noticed the stranger was standing still in her spot. Becky scrunched her eyebrows deeply, playing with a necklace around her neck that resembled a cross. "Rebecca?" 

"You're related to someone from that devil band?" Rebecca asked, wrinkling her nose as if she were disgusted. 

Sammi raised one eyebrow at Rebecca, confused at the girl's reaction to hearing the name Motley Crue. "What? The guys aren't a devil band. Do you actually believe that?" 

"All rock music is part of the devil, especially when talking about women in a certain light. That band even have a song about the devil," 

"Yeah, Shout  _ At  _ The Devil, I already heard all the Jesus-freaks cry about it. But come on Rebecca, you're serious about my brother and… friends being devil people?" Sammi asked, breaking into a smile as if the whole thing was a joke.

"Yes, I do,"

"Trust me, they aren't! I had a whole conversation with the bass player about this, and he promised me he stopped thinking about the devil," 

"Really? How did you do that?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sammi straightened her shoulders, scratching the back of her neck as she looked away from Rebecca. "Because he's a special person who only listens to me sometimes," Sammi said with a repressed smile to not sound rude in any way.

"Well, if they aren't devil worshippers, then you must admit about their sinful behavior how they all treat women like a toy. Their drinking. I read those gossip magazines for fun, I know," Rebecca said, nose in the air.

Sammi pressed her lips tight together, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. "Okay, while I can admit they're kind of bad with women sometimes if they like someone, they'll give them some respect. Like my brother, who just got married. But the whole devil and God shit doesn't mean anything to us," 

"Us?" 

"Yeah. Us. The guys and I aren't religious in the slightest bit. I don't even remember the last time I went to church," Sammi said, shrugging her shoulders. 

"So, in that case, you partake in the sinful acts they do? Since the bass player listens to you, you might as well hang out with him," Rebecca asked, raising one brow and folding her arms across her chest.

"If you mean like drinking and partying, then yeah, I do that," Sammi said, scrunching up her face. "It's not a big deal,"

"Is that it? You don't do any other things that aren't meant for a special?" 

Sammi narrowed her eyes at Rebecca in more confusion until a light bulb flickered in her mind. "Oh, you mean sex? Yeah, I've had sex before. I think waiting 'til marriage is pretty stupid. Why do you care?"

Rebecca glared at Sammi, her body stiffening at the idea of sinful acts. "You know I thought you were going to be a responsible young lady, but if you're the kind to hang around men like  _ that, _ then I can leave you here," Rebecca said. 

Sammi's eyes opened wide at the insult. "First off, I am responsible, and second you don't even know me. Why should you care? Just because I hung out with a band back home doesn't mean anything, Mother Teresa. I could've done far worse by myself if I wanted," 

"It's a good way to judge someone's character by the people they surround themselves with," Rebecca answered. 

Sammi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, thanks for walking me this far. I hope never to see you again," Sammi said with a smile, waving at Rebecca that then turned to a middle finger, causing the girl to gasp. 

"How rude!" Rebecca exclaimed as Sammi walked towards the door of the next building. 

"You can thank the bass player for that!" Sammi shouted over her shoulder, smiling to herself as she entered the building, finding the bookstore on her near right. 

*

* * *

Pushing the unlocked door with a foot to a tiny one-bedroom apartment, Sammi walked into the darkness of her new home. She switched on the closet light with her elbow to see boxes scattered around the living room, some filled with photos and other belongings of Sammi's that were still needing attention. Sammi dropped the pile of three heavy books on the kitchen counter, sighing out in exhaustion from carrying them the long way back. Sammi looked around the dwelling, grubbing for motivation in these white walls. Even with furniture slowly filling up space, it all still felt empty to Sammi, not having the feeling of home just yet. Sammi dropped herself on the loveseat sofa, dreading having to finish unpacking but knew it had to be done. As she sat in silence, Sammi couldn't help but reach for the phone beside her, dialing in numbers from memory. The phone dialed for what felt like an eternity, Sammi's heart beginning to race from the nerves, biting her nails. 

"Hello?" a raspy voice slurred on the other line, Sammi pressing her lips shut tight, forgetting how to speak. Sammi's hands ran clammy, hearing Nikki's little slurring murmurs through the phone. "Who is this?" Nikki slurred again, Sammi closing her eyes as she rubbed her temple. "Why are you calling?" Nikki slurred again. This time Sammi could hear his panic, making her slam the handset hard against the phone body. She dropped her head in the palm of her hands, groaning out in frustration at Nikki but mostly at herself. Sammi missed Nikki, even though to the best of her abilities, she tried not to, repeating to herself moving was a good thing, which is what she did again, taking in a deep breath and stood up to unpack another box that was close to her, trying to make the best of a sticky situation. 


	32. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'm lowkey inspired by That 70's Show. If you know. Ya know!

** September 1st, 1986 **

** San Francisco, California **

Staring up at an unfamiliar white ceiling, laying flat against her back, Sammi stayed silent as she was a guest in this stranger's bed. Sammi rubbed her tired eyes, not caring if her eye makeup was going to smudge, a growing throbbing feeling from them. Sammi's breath tasted like a mixture of drinks staining the tongue. She looked to her left, seeing a snoring man with his face half-covered by the pillow. Sammi felt somewhat embarrassed about not knowing this man's name, not remembering him, even telling her his name. Sammi remembers talking to the man at a bar, accepting all the drinks he gave her, and then agreeing to go home with him but not his name. Sammi gently raised her head from the pillow, looking around the room in search of her clothes. A short blue dress was tossed by the bed's foot, right by Sammi's underwear and bra. Her leather jacket was on a chair in the room, where her heels also were. Carefully, Sammi lifted up the thin duvet that covered her, slipping off the bed to the best of her ability to not wake the man and tiptoeing away. Sammi glanced over behind her, proud when the man remained dead asleep, snoring loudly at random moments. 

After miserably playing ninja for 10 minutes, Sammi managed to leave the random apartment without making a sound, sighing out loudly to the breezy air. Sammi swung her purse onto one shoulder, pulling out her pack of Camels as she walked down the stairs. Once reaching the first floor of the outdoor apartment complex, Sammi soon realized she was completely unfamiliar, not recognizing the streets. There was more forest to hide the complex, making Sammi scratch her head for ideas. Even after being here for a few months in a city that was an island, Sammi still managed to get lost.

Nevertheless, Sammi started walking down south with a lit cigarette between her lips and a scowl. The sun was too bright for the hungover girl, mentally complaining about the headache. Stares coming from passing hobos made Sammi uncomfortable, trying to make herself feel small. After wandering for 30 so minutes, a street corner diner came into Sammi's sight, hurrying her pace in hopes to find a payphone to call a cab. The ring from the handbell echoed throughout the almost empty yellow diner, Sammi strutting up to the bar top where her heels were the only other sound. Sitting down, an older waitress in a matching yellow uniform began to hold a glare at Sammi, hand on one hip. Sammi mustered up the best smile she could to the woman, setting her purse down. 

"What can I get for you today, Tart?" the waitress asked, remaining her glare at Sammi.

Sammi scrunched her brows. "Tart? What's a tart?" 

"Use your brain, sweetheart, or at least what's left of it," the waitress said, beginning to walk away from Sammi to refill coffee for a man two seats down. The man looked over his shoulder at Sammi, not hiding his prominent wandering eyes. Sammi grimaced, zipping up her jacket all the way up. 

"I'm not a hooker. Can I just get some coffee, please?" Sammi asked, frowning at the old woman. 

"Could've fooled me," the waitress said, placing a mug between them and poured some hot black coffee. Sammi fixed up the coffee to her liking with a frown, blowing on it to not burn herself as she drank the little pick me up. Everything around her felt cold and quiet in this diner, giving Sammi a moment to think, which she avoided doing. She had to admit to herself that right now felt gross to her, never being a person who partook in one-night stands. Sammi racked her brain, trying to remember the man's name, rubbing away any wrinkles on her forehead. Sammi wondered if this was how the guys felt after a random night of partying, having sex with accidental women when they felt like it. Unlike her, though, none of the guys cared if they couldn't remember a girls name for a one night only event. Sammi got lost in her thoughts, beginning to wonder what Motley was up to now but knew she had to think about herself. Sammi soon eyed the payphone on the diner's far corner, remembering she needed to get home. A clock on one of the walls read 11:30 am, traffic beginning to make its way. Sammi glanced at the sullen waitress, frowning down at a row of mugs, she wiped clean.

"Um, excuse me, would you happen to have a number for a cab company?" Sammi asked the waitress. When the waitress kept her side-eye at Sammi, she didn't bother uttering words, only pulling out a thin pamphlet of different phone numbers from behind the counter. The waitress tossed it over, giving her back quickly to everyone. "Thanks…" Sammi mumbled, sliding off the barstool, reading down the list as she made her way to the payphone. She soon began praying for some spare change tossed in her clutch. 

"Hey, you better pay for your coffee!" the waitress yelled out, slamming a clean mug hard on the counter. 

"I'm not leaving yet!" Sammi yelled out, adding a quarter into the coin slot, punching in the first cab on the list. "Bitch," Sammi mumbled as she shut her eyes, resting her head against the wall. Sammi desperately wanted to go home after this long night turned into morning. The only problem was home was five hours away down south. 

*

* * *

The cab came to a soft stop in front of Sammi's apartment building, Sammi's tired head resting against the window as she peeked out of it. Sammi was thankful for the cab ride after realizing she found herself all the way to South Berkley, knowing public transits would get her most lost. Sammi paid for the cab fare with a smile that took quiet the energy to muster up. The cab driver didn't care to say a thank you or give a smile back, only waiting to speed off as Sammi got out to continue his day. Sammi kept her head down low from the sun, disheveled hair covering the sides of her face as headed to the building door. 

"Sammi!" a familiar voice yelled out of nowhere, Sammi halting in the middle of the building stoop. Sammi timidly looked to her right with a confusing twitch, eyes growing wide when two recognizable faces inched their way closer. Vince and Skylar. "Well, good morning to you!" Vince said, carrying Skylar on one hip, a backpack on his back. His dopey smile was bright for the time of day, Vince staying at the bottom step. Sammi couldn't believe the sight in front of her, frozen with a growing smile pressed on her lips. Little Skylar smiled at Sammi, showing straight away to everyone who she inherited from. Sammi slowly stepped down the short stairs to not trip over herself, staring dead in Vince's eyes with shock and joy. Vince only smirked, pleased with Sammi's reaction to his surprise. 

"What on earth are you doing here?" Sammi asked. 

"I told you we'd visit you. I'm just holding up to my promise," Vince answered back, kissing Sammi on the cheek in a way to greet her. "Wanna say hi, Skylar?" 

"Ie," Skylar somewhat said, trying her best to wave to Sammi. This only made Sammi smile greatly at Skylar, holding onto her little hand like a handshake. 

"Hi, Skylar! I've missed you," Sammi said in a sweet voice, Skylar keeping the smile her father gave her. "So why exactly are you here? Besides seeing my face so early in the day," Sammi asked Vince. 

"I got Skylar for a couple of days longer, and it's boring down in L.A so I thought, why not have a little vacation," Vince said, shrugging a shoulder. "Looks like you're already having fun," Vince mentioned, looking down at Sammi attire. Sammi's cheeks grew hot, crossing her arms against her chest in a form to cover up. 

"I'm always happy to see a familiar face up here. Let's get upstairs. My feet are killing me," Sammi said, turning back up onto the stoop, pulling out her key from the clutch purse. Vince followed suit, surprised at how bland Sammi's apartment building was compared to back home once inside. Everything could be compared to a shoebox, even the elevator being tiny for the two of them. But Vince kept to himself, bouncing Skylar on his hip to not have her fall asleep. From the short walk through the hallway to apartment number 321, Vince carefully put Skylar down, taking in the interior of Sammi's new place. It still screamed Sammi, seeing how hard she tried to make the apartment look like L.A. Splashes of color in some areas like the throw pillows on the black sofa, and everything kept straight in its rightful place. Photos of everyone on the tv stand. Vince was noticing the group photos of Motley and Sammi. He was almost surprised Sammi decided to frame those.

"So in no way am I judging, but were you just coming back from somebody's place?" Vince asked with a smirk as he pulled out a toy for Skylar to play with, sitting on the sofa. 

Sammi rolled her eyes with burning cheeks, offering a Pepsi for Vince as she drank water. "Please do not tell Tommy when you get back. The last thing I need from him is giving me the third degree. I'm supposed to be an angel," Sammi said, sitting next to Vince with a far distance. 

"Hey, everyone gets to have fun in a new city. I promise I won't tell him anything," Vince says, making a cross on his chest. 

"How is everything in L.A anyway? It feels like every time I call someone, it's only for a minute," Sammi asked, messing with the fringe of a pillow.

"In more detail, everything is boring in terms of partying. Tommy and Nikki pretty much have to entertain themselves now. Mick is okay, I guess. We go out altogether as a band, and that's it,"

"Oh, you poor souls," Sammi teased with a smile.

Vince chuckled. "We're going to start recording a new album in January, but I doubt that," Vince mumbles in the last of his words, staring down at Skylar. 

"Why? Is everything okay with Elektra?" Sammi asked, scrunching her eyebrows. 

"It's not Elektra. It's freaking Nikki," Vince said, frowning.

"What's going on with Nikki?" Sammi asked, beginning to worry even if she tried not to. Vince only looked at Sammi for a moment before speaking.

"I haven't talked to Nikki at all, but I do know he's hiding in his house, having drug parties. Which means I doubt he's writing anything. Which means there'll barely be anything by the time we have to record. And even if Nikki does pull something out of his ass, I'm sure it'll suck," Vince said with malice. 

"Vince, be nice to Nikki. He's still your bandmate. If you think Nikki isn't going to write in time for the album, which he does have time for, then talk to him," Sammi advised. 

"Why'd you gotta take his side for everything?" Vince asked, frowning at her. 

"I'm not on his side," Sammi muttered. 

"Yeah, you are! Why else would you say be 'nice' to Nikki?"

Sammi rolled her eyes. "Just because I say be nice doesn't mean I'm on anyone's side. I'm only giving you advice for you not to deal with dumb B.S. It's also your ass that's in Motley. How about you give a shit about your band?" Sammi asked, scowling towards Vince. 

Vince sighed out, pulling his ear lobe. "Alright, you're right. I'm sorry," 

"Thank you!" 

"Why do you always have to be right about stuff?" 

"Because I'm the only one that actually uses my brain from the four of you," Sammi teased, making Vince rolled his eyes playfully. "Now, were you planning on just visiting, or did you have an idea of going somewhere?" Sammi asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Do you want to go to the aquarium? I think Sky's old enough to react to the animals," Vince asked, with a small smile. 

"I'd love to. I promise I won't take long getting ready," Sammi said, jumping up from the sofa. "Oh, and help yourself to whatever's in my kitchen," Sammi added before disappearing into her bedroom. Vince only kept his smile on Sammi when she left him and Skylar alone, sighing out as he sat on the floor next to his daughter. Vince couldn't help but feel joy from the idea of a small calm day with Sammi, just like old times. 

*

* * *

"I forgot how cute you look with your glasses," Vince said to Sammi, opening the car door for her. Sammi only smiled and slid in the front passenger seat, trying to play down Vince's obvious flirtation. For a Monday afternoon, San Francisco felt lively and calm compared to the other days of up and down the chaos. A developing hangover didn't paralyze Sammi surprisingly, getting a chance to enjoy the city for what it was for what felt like the first time. Sammi had had the habit of only leaving her apartment for school or food. The aquarium was nearly empty as kids were already back in school, letting Skylar roam freely around like a princess. Vince loved Skylar's fascinations with the sea creatures; her mouth opens in wonder the entire time. When the three reached a grand display window that covered every inch of the wall, making the room a dark blue, Skylar couldn't help but sit right on the floor to stare in awe. Vince almost reached down to pick Skylar up, but Sammi beat him by sitting next to Skylar and prompted her right in her lap.

"Sky, look at that fish over there," Sammi softly said in Skylar's ear, pointing out to a colorful fish with a long-finned tail. Vince only smiled down at the two girls, wishing he had a camera for this sweet moment to freeze in time. "Not gonna join us, Dad?" Sammi asked Vince, shrugging his shoulders and joining them on the floor. "This was a good idea, Vince. It's cute seeing Skylar look shocked at everything," 

"Yeah, I get them every now and then, especially for this little girl," Vince said, rubbing a knuckle against Skylar's cheek. 

"Did you tell Sharise you were coming up here?" Sammi asked. 

"Yeah," Vince shortly answered. Sammi scrunched her eyebrows at him. 

"Are you lying to sound nice, or did you really not tell her about leaving?" 

"I told her I was taking Sky out of L.A., I just didn't mention coming to see you," 

"Vince!" 

"What? I didn't want her yelling at me for coming to see you. That's my business. And if I want to bring Skylar along, I can do that. I am her dad," 

"Yes, but come on, dude, I would want to know where the hell my child was going every second and who would be around her. Especially if the father of my child was going to go see an ex-girlfriend," 

"Sharise goes out to visit ex-boyfriends, so I don't see the big deal. Also, she knows you and knows Skylar likes you. You're not a stranger to anybody," 

"Have you ever thought she might not like that? Even if I'm not a total stranger,"

"What do you mean?"

"All of a sudden, her daughter likes someone new right away that happens to be an ex. You don't think that's pouring salt right on the wound? I'm just trying to tell you what a woman could be thinking," 

"And thank you for that, but Sharise and I are fine talking only about how happy Skylar is. I'm sure Sharise doesn't mind a responsible person being around our daughter at all," 

Sammi shrugged her shoulders, turning back to the aquarium, seeing clownfish swim near the glass. "I guess," Sammi mumbled, keeping a hold onto Skylar.

Vince glanced over at Sammi, seeing the worry on her face, sighing out. "I'll tell her when we get back home. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon anyway," 

"Good. Let's keep moving than before Skylar gets bored. I know I already am," Sammi said, shifting Skylar in Vince's lap to stand up before taking the toddler in her arms. 

"You're okay carrying her?" Vince asked, standing up as they continued down the designated path the aquarium set up. 

"Why wouldn't I be? She's a good arm workout," Sammi teased, lifting Skylar up and down gently like a dumbbell, earning a laugh from the baby and Vince. Vince enjoyed the day more and more, feeling confident enough to rest an arm around Sammi's shoulders. Vince and Sammi looked like young parents with a beautiful growing toddler in Sammi's arms in the eyes of a few passing strangers. No one recognizing Vince made the feeling of blending in again reachable to Sammi and Vince. The 'little family' continued to roam the paths around the ginormous aquarium, finding calm sharks on one side and smaller octopus on another side until walking to the outdoor seal and sea lion sanctuary. 

"Man to be like that seal, getting a tan on a rock, enjoying life," Vince said as Sammi switched Skylar to his arms. 

"Vince, you already do that every time you go down to the beach," Sammi teased, leaning over the railing to see a school of seals hiding from the sun in the water. 

"Not all the time, I go to the beach. I also drink and try my best to surf!" 

"You trying to surfer and failing will forever be a highlight to our beach dates," 

"Good to know you still remember them," Vince said, winking at Sammi. Sammi only looked away from the man, shaking her head as she continued walking around the area, Vince and Skylar following behind.

"I still remember us being in a relationship, Vince. It's not like I completely erased everything the moment we broke up," Sammi said over her shoulder, a cold feeling trailing down her body. She wished it was so easy to erase memories of past happiness. Sammi came to a far halt from Vince, turning on her heels to hear Skylar begin to cry, heading right next to Vince. Vince tried to calm Skylar the best he could, bouncing her on his hip gently, Sammi gently shushing in Skylar's ear as an attempt as well. "Hey, can you see what time it is?" Vince asked Sammi, looking out into the distance where the sun was beginning to set. Sammi glanced down at the thin silver watch on her wrist, seeing 5:30. 

"I think it's time to call it a day. It's already getting late," Sammi said, showing Vince the time on her watch. "Where's your hotel?" 

"Oh, hotels aren't for a family man," Vince said with a smile as Sammi raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let's get some food. I'm buying," 

"Okay?" Sammi said with scrunched eyebrows, following Vince through the path to leave the aquarium. "Where are we going now?" 

"Just trust me!"

*

* * *

Vince drove out into downtown Oakland on the San Francisco Bay area's east side, parking in front of a rustic apartment building. Sammi didn't say a word the whole time, only helping Skylar out of her car seat with her bag. From the first few steps of entering Vince's apartment, Sammi couldn't help but become envious of the warmth she could feel compared to her little 'home.' A spacious two-bedroom that was almost entirely exposed brick walls. Vince was able to have the luxury of renting an apartment like this, Sammi imagining how much regular rent would cost for a place like this. "How about you order us some Chinese, Sam. I'll take care of the little princess," Vince said, grabbing a grumpy Skylar from Sammi's arms. Sammi followed, ordering takeout like back in Redondo Beach, remembering Vince's usual order as hers. It didn't take long for the two to finally eat, Vince opening a bottle of wine to pass the time. Sammi sat right across from Vince on the dark oak dining table for four, pouring out a small amount of shrimp fried rice from the container. Vince ate straight out of the container, chewing on a piece of orange chicken, watching Skylar try her hardest not to make a mess as she ate chopped bananas for dessert. 

"You really just thought of everything, haven't you?" Sammi asked, happily looking at Vince, sipping on red wine. 

"Listen, I thought if I'm going to take my child on her first Daddy Daughter vacation, it had to be planned greatly. Besides, hotels just remind me of being on tour, and I don't like that right now," 

"You don't miss the feeling of touring?" 

"Depends. Sometimes I do if it's been a long time, but I prefer being home most of the time. Or at least with family," 

"That's understandable," Sammi said, taking a spoon full of rice. 

"I haven't asked you yet, but you haven't spoken to Nikki, have you?" Vince asked out of the blue, catching Sammi off guard. She looked at Vince, then down at her food, as she swallowed. 

Sammi shook, scratching the side of her head. "No, I haven't. I haven't spoken to him since the wedding," It wasn't a complete lie. Vince nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Sammi finished what was left of the red wine, debating to pour another glass.

"It's for the best then. Like I said, he only cares about hiding away in his castle. He has new friends. I see them around him sometimes," 

"That's not completely true, Vince. Nikki cares deep inside his tiny little heart," Sammi mumbled, eyes gazing down at the table.

"You're so sure about that? Then why hasn't he asked about you?" Vince asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sammi stared at Vince, the heart began to beat fast, shrugging. "Nikki knows I'm gone, right?" 

"Yeah, he does. He's known for some time now," 

"Then you're just lying to me. Nikki has to at least have asked Tommy about me. I'm sure if I call him right now, he'll say yes," 

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Sammi, but he hasn't asked about you to anyone," Vince said with a little smile. Sammi sucked the front of her teeth, looking past Vince into the kitchen. 

"You know I'm going, to be honest, I still have no idea when you're lying or not," Sammi said with a repressed smile.

"I don't need to lie, Sam. Do you really want Nikki to be calling you when you're focusing on yourself? Drunk dialing randomly?" 

Sammi frowned, blinking away anything from her eyes. Vince could tell the sadness was there. "No… I guess not,"

"Good. Because there's something I've meant to tell you," 

"What is it?" 

"Nikki also moved on with another girl," Vince said with a shrug. 

"How do you know?" Sammi asked, her frown turning soft.

"I see them around when they come out of hiding," 

Sammi didn't say anything else, only rising from her seat to head straight for the cabinets in search of something vital. "Do you have tequila in this place?" Sammi asked, hands on her hips to face Vince. 

"The first cabinet to your right is where all the other booze is. Wanna have a little party?" Vince asked, smirking. Sammi pulled out the only bottle of silver tequila in the crowd of alcohol, screwing off the cap to take one straight shot, turning into two. Vince only kept his smirk on his lips, eyes turning lustful on Sammi as he finished the rest of his glass of wine. Sammi offered the bottle to Vince, the man taking it and taking a small sip due to Skylar looking right at him with big eyes. "Okay, little princess, it's time to go to bed," Vince said to Skylar, pulling her out of the high chair and taking her to what was her room for the night. Sammi could already feel a buzz coming on, strutting over to the table to grab the bottle, heading right for the grey sectional sofa. She dropped herself onto the piece of furniture, taking another big gulp of tequila. Vince returned fast, thanking God Skylar went out like a light when he put her to bed, sitting right down next to Sammi. He placed an arm right behind Sammi, taking the bottle from her for another shot. 

"Fucking asshole," Sammi slurred, eyes closed with her head resting on the sofa frame. 

"You're right, he is. Open up," Vince said, pouring tequila straight down Sammi's throat. "You don't need that in your life," Vince said, fingers lightly caressing Sammi's bare arm. 

"Exactly! I'm doing great out here! I'm moving on! I need to worry about me!" Sammi said, not noticing the more vivid touches from Vince. "If he got a girlfriend, then good for him!" Sammi didn't believe anything of what she was saying. 

"You are doing great out here, way better than him," Vince said, cradling Sammi into his side, her hair tickling his cheek. He could smell the scent of Sammi's favorite perfume on her neck. This tempted him to a greater power. To Vince, everything was set in stone for him, looking like the perfect man right now. Vince lowered his lips down to the nape of Sammi's neck, lightly kissing in the spot he knew she loved. Sammi pulled away, lips parted as she stared at Vince for a moment. Instead of what Vince thought might be rejection, Sammi leaned in, crashing their lips together for the first time again. Vince immediately reacted, cradling his hand on the back of Sammi's head, bringing them closer together. Sammi clung onto Vince, the tequila making everything feel fast even when not. Tongues were beginning to slip past each other. Vince pulled away; his breath was almost taken away. "Let's go to the bedroom," Vince said, swiftly catching Sammi into a bridal carry. She only giggled along, attacking Vince's neck as he walked down the hallway, soon placed gently in the middle of the king-sized bed. Sammi brought Vince back down, kissing him deeply with a sense of passion. Vince took his time with his wandering hands, lifting up Sammi's shirt and caressing her thighs through her denim jeans. The two didn't need to speak, remembering everything like it was and getting lost in the feelings once again for this one night.

* * *

** September 2nd **

Sammi snapped open her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as if she was having a nightmare. Everything around her was almost pitch black, the window only giving in a bit of light from the outdoor streetlights. Sammi frowned to herself, realizing she was naked under the blankets, slowly resting up on her elbow. She blinked to wake up with the worse blurry vision, reaching out to feel for the nightstand as if it were her standard room, hoping to get her glasses. It didn't take long for Sammi to find her pair of glasses, putting them on to see a dark place that belonged to someone else.  _ Fuck  _ Sammi thought, staring out the window through the blinds. Her buzz from earlier had gone away; grateful to not feel the after-effects of alcohol again, Sammi sitting up, covering herself as she looked at the clock radio. It was 1 in the morning. Soon a soft snoring sound caused Sammi to look over her bare shoulder, finding Vince naked under the thin blanket, hair covering his face. Sammi bit her lip to not make a sound, lifting the covers and quietly tiptoeing out of bed. Her clothes weren't far from the bed, almost all in one pile for Sammi to quickly change into. The entire time, Sammi looked over at Vince, praying he wouldn't wake up suddenly. Vince didn't move an inch, dead asleep while Sammi faintly slipped out of the bedroom. She paced down in soft steps to the front of the apartment, grabbing her sneakers that were tossed next to the sofa. Sammi looked around for a piece of paper, debating to leave a note for when Vince woke to not worry him. Unfortunately, while napkins were scattered on the table, there was no pen in sight for Sammi. She let out a quiet sigh as she grabbed her purse, tiptoeing in socks to the door, and with quick stealth left. Sammi thought how she didn't want to do this again, cursing at herself while slipping on her shoes. Tossing her disheveled hair to one side, Sammi sped down the hall to the 3 flights of stairs, running right out of the rustic apartment building, gasping for fresh air. The city was still wide awake, taxis passing not far, Sammi lifting her arm to catch one's attention. 

"Good evening, little lady. Where are we off to?" the man asked over his shoulder, slowly driving off. 

"To the middle of San Francisco," Sammi muttered, head resting against the window. 

"Good thing I know every part of this bay area," the man said, raising the volume of the radio a bit to an American Top 40 station. Sammi shut her eyes, wanting the tired feeling to go away. 

*

* * *

Yawning out in an empty classroom, Sammi rubbed her tired eyes to stay awake, dark circles forming from two nights of inadequate sleep. Sammi looked forward to a morning class to soon become a dread, the professor lecturing as expected, but nothing was sticking to the young girl. It took two cups of coffee from the library for Sammi to wake up and understand what was written in her notebook. Sammi rubbed her temple as she wrote down the chapter spoken in her lecture, different definitions from a Pharmaceutics textbook, thankful for only having one class today. Sammi looked over to a clock on the wall as she drank a bottle of water, wondering if Skylar had woken Vince up for breakfast. Sammi shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh, dropping her head on the lab table. She felt exhausted to the degree that wasn't due to heavy workload; to was the exhaustion of being overwhelmed by others. Sammi thought being alone in a city would help, but clearly, it wasn't the case. When she lifted her head up, Sammi's eye fell on a familiar man standing in the open doorway, staring at her. He walked right up with a nonchalant smirk, proudly standing right in front of Sammi. It wasn't until he got closer did Sammi fully remember his face. 

"Hey," the man said, fixing the straps of his backpack. "I didn't know you went to school here. I guess we never spoke much about school the other night," Sammi showed a tight-lipped smile at the man, nodding as she fidgeted with a pencil between her fingers. "Damn, your notes are impressive. I never would've thought you were a scholar type. How are you doing?" 

Sammi scrunched her brows at the man. "Okay, I'm sorry, I can't fake it. I do not remember your name at all," 

"But you do remember me, right?" the man asked. 

"Yeah. You're the guys whose apartment I snuck out of in the morning. I didn't think I would run into you at all after that," Sammi said with a shrug and a polite smile.

"It's okay. I already came to that conclusion way beforehand. I'm David," said David

"Oh well, great. I'm glad we both knew it was just a one night stand. Nothing else," 

"Of course, it's pretty clear as day with someone like you, Samantha," David said, shoving his hand in his jean pockets. 

Sammi scrunched her brows together up at David. "I'm sorry? Someone like me?" 

"Oh, come on, Samantha, don't play dumb. Your brother's Tommy Lee! A rockstar who always slept around with randoms. I figured it has to run in the family, and clearly, it does," David said with a smirk. 

Sammi curled her lip, rising up from her seat, folding in her arms against her chest. "What the fuck did you just say?" 

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot? I'm only pointing out the facts that you're just as easy as your brother. Why do you think I kept buying you drinks?" David asks. Sammi didn't say a word, only scuffing at the imbecile in front of her and rolling her eyes, getting an idea. Instead of shouting at David for being a rude person, Sammi carelessly grabbed her water bottle and took a big gulp of water, holding it in her cheeks. She leaned over the desk a bit, inching closer as Sammi spit all of the water right in David's face. David immediately reacted, pushing Sammi away from him, almost stumbling on his feet as he wiped away the water from his eyes. Sammi tripped back down to the chair, glaring right up at the man. 

"Fuck you, asshole!" Sammi shouted. 

"I'm an asshole? You're the bitch who just spat in my face!" David yelled, drying his face with his shirt. 

"Only because you just called my brother and I sluts!" 

"It's the truth! How the hell did you even get into this school?" 

"Because I'm smart and mind my business, unlike you. Now fuck off before I pour this whole water on your head!" Sammi ordered, standing up again. David didn't say another word, storming out of the classroom, almost being able to see smoke come out of his ears. Sammi shook her head, nostrils flaring with anger, slamming her book shut. She shoved all of her belongings angrily into her satchel, storming out in the opposite direction of David. Sammi didn't care about studying today, only wanting to go back to sleep in her own bed. 

*

* * *

After a nap and a long relaxing bath, Sammi strolled over to the answering machine with green tea in a warm mug, remembering about the blinking red light when she got home. She knew it was something that could pile up if she let it. Sammi pressed play, sitting down on the loveseat as she blew on the drink before taking a sip. 

_ "Hola Sammi! It's Em, just wanted to let you know, it's been a full two weeks of living with Sabrina, and we haven't killed each other! Maybe we can live together in harmony. Call me back. Love you. Miss you."  _ Sammi giggled along at Emma's voicemail, happy to hear her voice again. 

_ "Hi Sam, it's your sister that you need to call back because I'm bored and mama is worried. Please call her at least! Bye, love you,"  _ Sammi rolled her eyes, making a mental note to call her parents and Athena. Maybe even Tommy while she's at it. 

_ "Hey Sam, I know you were probably in a hurry to leave this morning. Just wanted to say it was great seeing you. Hopefully, you come down to L.A soon. Skylar says bye-"  _ Sammi deleted the message fast, waiting for the last one. 

_ "Hi, Princess," Nikki slurred.  _ Sammi froze in her place, eyes darting to the answering machine.  _ "I know it's been a while. I'm sorry about that. Tommy just gave me your new phone number, in your new apartment, in a new city,"  _ Sammi could hear in Nikki's words; he had been crying, his voice sounding broken and rough.  _ "I just wanted to call and let you know... Nona passed away a while back in the summer. I know she loved you,"  _ Sammi almost dropped her mug right from under her hand, warm tea staining the carpet. Sammi quickly felt the tears creep in her eyes, thinking of Nikki's grandmother. Gone.

_ "I'm sorry I'm high right now, but I just needed to call you. I want you… I miss you. Please-"  _ Sammi let out a shaky breath, tears blurring her vision. She took off her glasses, placing them next to the mug on the coffee table, tears cascading down her face. Nikki's feelings couldn't leave Sammi's mind, even after a night that shouldn't have happened. She wanted to call back. She tried her hardest to call back but knowing Nikki was still high stopped her. If what Vince said was even a quarter of the truth, Sammi couldn't handle it. Sammi curled onto her side on the loveseat, weeping out a sob, almost as the ones she let out when she couldn't say goodbye to Nikki. 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter! Comments are always welcome!


	33. Los Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I am alive

** May 31st, 1987 **

** Oakland, California  **

_ "... At the dollhouse in Fort Lauderdale! Girls, Girls, Girls! Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails,"  _

Sammi groaned loud from the music through the speakers, lightly banging her head against the metal shelves aligned with cassette tapes. It was a brand new song that seemed to play 24/7 since being released, Sammi wanting to rip her ears out of her head. It didn't help that she was in a record store where most of the employees were goth or punks. As Sammi rested her head on the cold metal, Athena couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's dismay while browsing the selection of pop tapes. 

"Why are you so dramatic? I thought you'd be happy the band is being successful," said Athena, side-eyeing Sammi's pouted lips. 

"I would be happy if I didn't have to hear or see them all over the place. It gets annoying after a while," said Sammi, walking down the aisle of music, finding something new to entertain herself in. Athena followed in her little sister's footsteps, keeping a safe distance from her. It was Athena's idea to check a music store as Sammi showed her around the Bay Area, never having been able to visit until today. 

"Well, it's not like you've been avoiding them or anything like that. Of course, it would get annoying," 

"I am not avoiding them," mumbled Sammi.

"Are you sure? You have done a pretty good job if you ask me," said Athena, grabbing a new Aerosmith cassette for her walkman. 

Sammi stopped dead in her tracks, turning to glare right at Athena, who had a playful smirk. "I have not, Athena. I've been busy. " There's a difference," said Sammi, turning into the magazine aisle near the shop's cash register. 

"Really? You could've fooled by the way you haven't been home in a year. When was the last time you talked to mama or dad?" 

Sammi sighed out. "I'm sorry for missing out on stuff, but school has been a bigger pain in my ass than I thought. And I have spoken to mama and dad," 

"You've missed: Tommy's birthday, Mama's birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, my birthday-" 

"Okay, I get it, Athena! You don't have to remind me. I'm going home for a month aren't I?" asked Sammi with a sting of sarcasm, glancing at all of the headlines from the gossip tabloids. 

"And thank god for that,"

"Why L.A isn't living up to its potential anymore?" joked Sammi.

"Exactly. Everything has been moderately boring since you left. It's not fun hanging out with Tommy after he got married. Our lovely sister-in-law isn't up to crazy fun. And all of my friends are acting like full adults now with 9 to 5's," said Athena. 

Right as Sammi responded, her eyes fell on an issue of 'Rock Secrets,' another gossip magazine amongst the hundreds. The cover for the tabloid made Sammi's heartstrings get pulled in different directions. Nikki in the arms of another woman, both smirking. Sammi knew the woman from the party scene of Los Angeles, a dancer for every music video but nothing more. She was the complete opposite of Sammi in every single way. The woman was someone taller who was almost the same height as Nikki in heels. She was slimmer than Sammi and tanner in comparison to Sammi's pale cheeks. Sammi didn't want to believe Nikki running out to get new girlfriends after she left but knew it was bound to happen at some point. It had been a year. Sammi was never one to feel self-conscious about her appearance but seeing someone so different from her have Nikki wrapped around their finger stung. As Sammi stared longer at the cover, she was able to see the haze in Nikki's eyes that she hated, the girl almost matching him. Sammi reached for the magazine, facing Athena with a ghastly face, a cocktail of anger and sadness show. Athena pressed her lips tightly together, taking the tabloid for herself to examine. 

"She isn't close to being as pretty as you," said Athena in hopes of cheering Sammi up. Sammi scoffed. "And Tommy hates her with his whole being. Apparently, she's some crazy attention whore. That's probably why she's on this stupid cover," 

"She is pretty, don't lie. And I don't care if Tommy doesn't like her or she's an attention whore," said Sammi, yanking the magazine from Athena's hand. She curled her lip as she stared at the cover, turning pages to see more photos of the couple around Los Angeles. With the luck of being around drugs and partying, Sammi could see when Nikki was high in the images. "Her name is Veronica?" asked Sammi. 

"Yeah. Don't let her get to you, she's just some background dancer who's gotten with other musicians," answered Athena, skimming through a Rolling Stones magazine.

"Still. She has a pretty name," mumbled Sammi under her breath, unable to look away. When it finally felt too much for Sammi, she threw the thin tabloid down the aisle with all her force in one quick motion. Athena whipped her head fast, snapping her eyes wide open in shock. 

"Sam, what the hell?" asked Athena in a sharp whisper. Sammi only continued to walk into a different section of the music shop. "Was that really necessary?" asked Athena, raising an eyebrow at Sammi.

Sammi shrugged her shoulders, pouting slightly. "It felt good for a second, now I'm just annoyed again,"

"It's great to see you've moved on," teased Athena, throwing her arm around Sammi's shoulders. 

"What? I can't be bitter if an ex got a new girlfriend?" asked Sammi, folding her arms across her chest. 

"No, because you're supposed to be the mature one, remember? It shouldn't get to you," 

"I beg to differ on being mature,"

"Hey! You can't throw around the magazines!" yelled a young goth girl, picking up the crinkled magazine from the floor, frowning at Sammi and Athena. 

"Sorry, she had a temper tantrum. Won't happen again!" answered Athena, trying her best to hide a chuckle. "But seriously please don't do that again. I like to come back to this place next time I visit you," 

"Oh finally you're thinking about visiting?" asked Sammi with a smile, crossing her arms against her chest. 

The sisters continued exploring the record store a moment longer, buying cassette tapes to listen to on the drive back home. When Sammi would scan down the rock section, she couldn't help think about what Nikki would like. It was a habit she couldn't break yet. The Oakland streets were beginning to grow busy with summer vacation coming around, Sammi seeing more tourists than usual. "So, I know you don't want to talk about Motley but I should probably tell you this," said Athena. 

Sammi kept her dead stare ahead of her, scowling into the distance. "What is it? No one's dying or in the hospital right?"

Athena scoffed in amusement. "No, nothing like that. They're going to be back on the road soon," said Athena, lighting a cigarette as the sisters walked down east.

"Oh. Good for them," said Sammi, wrinkles deepening between her brows. "When are they packing up?" 

"Third week in June? Tommy hasn't given me all the details yet except for one," 

"Which is?" 

"He wants to throw this huge kick-off party at his and Heather's,"

"Okay," Sammi shrugged.

"I wanted to let you know before Tommy gets so incredibly excited to tell you, he forgets to ask if you're okay," said Athena, blowing out smoke into the air. 

"Athena, I'm fine. I just needed to let out my frustrations for a second," 

"Sammi no you're not and please listen," Sammi stopped her steps, sucking her teeth as she faced Athena. "You can admit to not wanting to see Nikki when you get back home. It's understandable to not want to see an ex. You shouldn't tough it out for the sake of Tommy or anyone else. If you're not okay just tell me,"

Sammi sighed out heavily, gazing up anywhere but Athena. "It's okay. I'm okay. Yeah, it hurts Nikki moved on, but what am I supposed to do? We haven't talked in a year, and we both messed up," said Sammi, continuing to walk with heavy steps.

"How did you mess up?" asked Athena. 

"I got up and left without telling him. I didn't tell my boyfriend anything about me leaving, and I just left him. You don't think that's a little messed up?" asked Sammi, scrunching her brows together with a frown. 

"You two broke up before you left," reassured Athena. 

Sammi stopped again in her tracks, looking right into Athena's eyes. "Did you know Nona died last year? Nikki's grandma" asked Sammi.

Athena bit her lip. "No, I didn't. Tom never mentioned it," muttered Athena, looking down at her feet. 

Sammi bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head slightly and continuing to walk. Instead of spitting out venomous words, Sammi pulled out a cigarette from her crinkled pack of Camels, lighting it in silence. "You've been busy, Sam. Don't be hard on yourself," said Athena.

"This conversation is going way longer than I want," muttered Sammi, staring dead ahead of her. 

"Fine. Are you ready to go home then?" asked Athena, looping her arm around Sammi's. Sammi sighed out with a nod. The sisters continued their walk through the city streets until finding the car park, silence forming between them. Sammi only wanted to go home to her family.

*

* * *

** June 2nd **

** Los Angeles, California **

"Sammi!" screamed Emma excitedly from the apartment balcony, smiling down at her best friend. Sammi slammed the backseat door, swinging a duffle bag on her shoulders as she smiled back at Emma. Sabrina soon rushed out behind the sliding door with a smile on her face. "Do you need any help?" yelled out Sabrina.

"No, I'm good! I'll be right up!" answered Sammi, racing up to the second floor of the apartment complex. As Sammi reached Emma and Sabrina's door, Emma swung it right open, engulfing Sammi in a lovingly tight hug. Sabrina wrapped her arms around both the girls, everyone smiling gleefully. Once finally pulling apart, Emma grabbed Sammi's duffle off her shoulders, playing a great hostess. 

"We've missed you so much," said Sabrina, kissing Sammi on her temple. 

"Come on and welcome to our very adult apartment," joked Emma, swinging her arm around Sammi's shoulders, walking into the apartment. It was perfect for Emma and Sabrina, enough space for both with extra for Sammi. Anyone who visited could see the elements of a future lawyer and a star athlete, a mix of color and neatness. Sammi admired the decor from every corner, noting the purple sofa and accent chair in the living room. 

"I like everything. You girls really got the place up and pretty," said Sammi, dropping herself on the sofa.

"Thanks, we did have a year to get it clean for you," teased Sabrina with a smirk, sitting down on an accent chair. Sammi glared at her, matching Sabrina's smirk as Emma took the duffle bag to her room.

"Ha. Ha. I just wanted to give you two all the time in the world," 

"In that case, you better love every single corner of this place," said Emma, prospering herself next to Sammi. "But enough about this place! How's San Francisco? Is it great and gay as I imagine?" asked Emma with a goofy smile.

"Is school going great for you? I know my mom wanted me to move there for college," asked Sabrina, almost on the edge of her seat. 

"Are the nightclubs totally amazing like I hear? We should go to one when we visit next month!" exclaimed Emma. 

Sammi only looked down at her hands, checking her nail polish with a forced thin smile on. She shrugged her shoulders, trying her best to think of something great. "San Fran's pretty, don't get me wrong, but it's so… cramped and stiff. It's nothing but an overpriced tiny island," scuffed Sammi, pouting at Emma and Sabrina. 

"Really? You made it sound so nice on the phone when we'd call," said Sabrina, scrunching her brows together. 

"I also make those phone calls short if you two recall," said Sammi, Sabrina and Emma exchange worried looks. "The only nice thing I can think of was the food. Great Japanese restaurants. But school is school. One year down, one more to go. The people I've met have been incredibly rude. One was some Christian freak who said the boys were satanic, and I wasn't any better hanging out with them," 

"Wow. Wait until you tell her you like to hang out with a lesbian," joked Emma, earning a smile from Sammi. "Sam, you should've said something about not being happy. We could've gone up and hung out for a weekend," Emma suggested. 

"And brought some company with us," said Sabrina, pressing her lips firmly together. 

"You'd really make Emma sit in a car with her ex? Even if they were my sister?" teased Sammi. 

"No, I think she was talking about another ex," said Emma, biting the edge of her thumbnail. "And not a blonde ex,"

Sammi looked back down at her hands, grabbing a pillow to hug. "I think Nikki is already pretty busy with his new girlfriend. He wouldn't want to come to San Francisco," shrugged Sammi. 

"You sure? I think he would drop everything if we asked him to tag along. The guys haven't been on tour yet," said Sabrina. 

"Yep. I'm sure. Nikki was never a fan of San Francisco,"

"Sabrina is right about Nikki dropping everything to see you, Sammi. It wouldn't matter if he has a girlfriend or not. He hasn't seen you in a year or talked to you-"

"He's tried, mumbled Sammi. 

"What?" asked Emma, scrunching her eyebrows deeper.

"He tried and I tried, but I just fucked it up," sighed Sammi with a shaky breath.

"Sammi, please talk to us," said Sabrina, leaning forward on her legs, hands closed.

Sammi sighed out, resting her head from the side in the palm of her hand. "Nona passed away. Nikki left a voicemail, sounding messed up and I didn't do anything about it. I didn't call him to check in on him. I didn't call his grandfather to check in on him. I didn't do anything. I would call him in the middle of the night and then hang up right away after I first moved. He would be high," said Sammi, wiping away the forming tear that could fall. 

"Sam," said Emma softly, reaching out to hold Sammi's hand. 

"Please don't tell me I didn't fuck up because I did," pleased Sammi, looking at Emma and Sabrina.

"Okay, the both of you have had bad communication skills, but it still isn't considered  _ fucked up _ ," said Sabrina. "You're home for a month. Maybe now it's a better time to speak to him," 

Sammi shook her head. "There's more than just that. I slept with Vince after we got drunk," admitted Sammi. "I fucked up," 

Sabrina and Emma stared at Sammi for a moment, glancing at each other to find something to say. "How bad do you feel about having sex with Vince?" asked Sabrina. 

"S," 

"No Em, I'm just asking a question. Sammi, why did you sleep with Vince? And why did you feel bad afterward?" asked Sabrina again, this time in a stern voice.

"Because it didn't feel right after I sobered up. There were no rekindled feelings within me for the person I dated. I was drunk and Vince kept saying how great Nikki was doing. He didn't sleep with me because he missed me. It felt like he just wanted to get back at Nikki," said Sammi running a hand down her face.

"Did Vince tell Nikki?" asked Emma. 

"I don't know. When we spoke, I told him it was a one-time thing and to keep it between us," said Sammi. 

"I still think you should talk to Nikki," suggested Sabrina.

"You're going to have to someday," said Emma, swinging her arm around Sammi's shoulders, bringing her in for a hug. 

"I know. I have to do it next Saturday," groaned Sammi. "Tommy's going to throw a party before the guys leave on tour and I have to go," 

"You mean we have to go," added Emma, Sammi scrunching her brows together. "You seriously think we're just going to let you be alone where Nikki is? What kind of friends do you think we are," teased Emma, smiling at Sammi. 

Sabrina walked over to the sofa, perching herself on the sofa's armrest, placing her chin on the crown of Sammi's hair. "You'll be fine. Things may seem like shit right now but I promise you, there's always a glimmer of light after a storm," said Sabrina. Sammi only smiled at the two girls, nerves slowly thawing out and relaxing. 

* * *

** June 13th **

"What time does Tommy want us to show up?" shouted Sabrina from her bedroom into the hallway, scowling down at the multiple outfits on her bed. Sammi shuffled into Sabrina's room, undoing the last hair roller from her dark locks. 

"He said 8:30," answered Sammi, seeing a digital clock read 8:40. When it came to times for parties, they were only a suggestion for the girls. Tommy never meant the time he really said. Sammi scanned the bed before picking up a blue strapless dress. "You should wear this one. It's a nice summer color," 

"So happy to have you help with my little dilemmas," smiled Sabrina, grabbing the dress to change in the private bathroom. "Is Emma ready?" Sabrina shouted through the restroom. 

"Yeah, I just needed to finish straightening my hair," entered Emma, ready to go in her purple jumpsuit. "Are you ready, Sammi?" asked Emma.

Sammi scrunched her brows together. "Oh yeah, I'm already dressed. I only need my heels," 

"I don't mean physically ready even though I love that black dress. I meant ready to see the guys again. Specifically a certain bassist," 

Sammi pursed her lips out. "No, but it's going happen sooner or later," 

"That's the spirit! I'll call us a cab while Sabrina's changing. Remember it's still going to be a fun night!" cheerfully said, Emma. 

"If you say so," said Sammi with hesitation. 

*

From the grand driveway, guests from the party scenes had already flooded the mansion, either inside or outside. The girls walked up the front steps, smiling politely and maneuvering past people they didn't know until inside. Sammi scanned the foyer and living room, hesitant to find familiar faces just yet. It wasn't until Sammi heard her name yelled out in a high pitched voice. 

"Sammi! Finally, you're here!" yelled out Heather in excitement, walking as fast as she could in her heels. She swiftly hugged Sammi tightly, ignoring the presence of Emma and Sabrina. Sammi embraced back with less enthusiasm but still happy to see her sister-in-law. "It's been so long! I have missed you so much!" said Heather, releasing Sammi from her grip. "Did you all just get here? Let's go to the kitchen for a drink!" suggested Heather, grabbing Sammi's hand, pulling her further into the house. Sammi flashed anxious wide eyes at Emma and Sabrina, the two only shrugging their shoulders and following. A few people began to recognize Sammi as the four passed through, almost remembering Tommy's other sister. The kitchen wasn't better in the number of people, some others herding in the quarters. Heather let go of Sammi, playing hostess, as she filled up three glasses of expensive champagne. Soon another person in the herd approached the absent girl, clearing his throat to gain her attention. Sammi's eyes lit up, as did her smile when realizing who it was. 

"Mick!" exclaimed Sammi. 

"How have you been, Little One?" said Mick, smiling his best as the two exchanged a small hug. "I'm not one to be needy, but how come I haven't heard much from you?" 

Sammi shrugged her shoulders. "School has been kicking my ass. It's harder than I forgot," joked Sammi. 

"I'm happy that's your reason. It's been quiet without you," 

"How can it be so quiet? I'm the least crazy out all of you," teased Sammi. 

Mick shrugged his shoulders. "Quiet for me at least," 

"Here you go, Sammi. Heather had to find Tommy," said Sabrina, passing her the champagne glass. 

"Hey, Mick! Enjoying the party?" asked Emma, forming a small circle between the four. 

"As much as I can for a little while. I'm just waiting for my girl to stop by then I'm taking off," said Mick, earning wide eyes from all the girls. 

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Sabrina with an amused smile. 

"That's so nice!" said Emma.

"Who is she?" asked Sammi, cocking a raised eyebrow. 

Mick began to smirk, taking a sip of his alcohol of choice. "Her name's Emerson. She's a backup singer, but please don't tell the guys. The three of you can't tell them," 

The girls all scrunched their brows at Mick. "Why? Is she someone they know?" asked Emma. 

"We hired her to tour with us. That's how we met. But I know they'll just bust my balls for liking her," 

"Mick, you shouldn't let the guys dictate who you want to like. If you really like this girl then they're just going to have to deal with it," advised Sabrina. 

"Unless she's mean to you then we're going to have a problem," said Sammi, winking at Mick. 

Mick scuffed at the girls. "Whatever just please keep it yourselves, for me. That is all I ask," 

"Promise," the girls said in unison. 

"Thank you. Come on let's find your brother and sister, they've been wondering about you," said Mick, taking the lead to leave the stuffy kitchen. Right as Sammi stepped out, her eyes couldn't help but fall directly onto a man far away, almost making her freeze. Nikki staring right at her, back against the wall. Sammi swallowed hard, continuing to follow Mick and the girls, eyes looking down. This didn't stop Nikki; he followed every step Sammi took until disappearing behind a wall. Sammi couldn't help but finish the champagne in one gulp, placing the glass on a random table. 

"Sammi! Finally! I was starting to think you were going to show up!" yelled out Tommy in excitement, hugging the youngest sister. "And ladies, always lovely to see the two of you!" Emma and Sabrina giggling alongside Tommy. Athena appeared right past Emma, only smirking at her without a word. She kissed Sammi on the cheek, passing her a refreshed drink of vodka. "I see Mick got to you before anyone else. Let me get Vince!" 

"Tommy, it's cool. I have all night to talk to people," said Sammi, biting her lip. 

"Besides Vince is wrapped around a new blondie's finger," added Mick, sitting down on a nearby sofa. 

"Vince got a new girlfriend?" asked Sammi. 

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "She's basically a look-like of Sharise. I give it two months while we're on the road," 

"When did you know about this?" Sammi asked Athena. 

"About an hour ago when he walked through the door. She seems like a nice girl if I'm being honest," said Athena.

As if his ears were burning, Vince sturt his way to the group with a young woman wrapped around him. "Sam! What a surprise!" said Vince with excitement. Tommy shot a look between Athena and the girls, sitting down beside Mick. "Babe, this is Sammi. Tommy's other sister I was telling you about," 

"Hi, I'm Hayley. I've heard a lot about you," said Hayley extending out a hand, trying her best to not seem uncomfortable.

Sammi smiled politely, accepting the handshake to not be rude. "All good things I hope," 

"Of course all good. I'd never talk bad about you," said Vince, smirking lustfully at Sammi. 

"Yeah, like how smart and nice you are," said Hayley. The tension between the two girls was incredibly thick. Anyone could cut it with a knife. Suddenly, the music changed from its rock sound to a techno beat, blaring even louder than before. Tommy jumped up to question, only to let out an annoyed groan when seeing a wild hair woman jump on the coffee table in the middle of the room. To the music's beat, the woman danced faster and faster, almost too fast for the music. Emma couldn't help but curl her lip at the woman, wrinkling her brows at Tommy. Sammi hitched her breath, caught in her throat when realizing it was Veronica. 

"Who the hell is that?" asked Emma. 

"Nikki's new girlfriend," groaned Tommy, pouring some whiskey into his solo cup. "She's a bitch," he whispered to the girls, noting the somber expression from Sammi. 

"I don't know how Sixx deals with that. Come on, babe, let's go out to the pool," said Vince, wrapping his arm around Hayley's waist. "Later, Sam," winked Vince. 

Sammi remained silent amongst everyone, sinking into the sofa to watch the unfortunate show display in front of her. People around the grand living room gathered to watch Veronica, snickers from other women as they watched. Muttered comments going around on the visible state of Veronica being high on some type of drug. This went on longer than anyone wanted, Sammi beginning to wonder if anyone had the heart to stop her. Most found it entertaining, while others didn't. Sammi glanced around the room, wondering where Nikki was during all of this. It wasn't until Heather stomped up to Tommy, bringing him down to her level to whisper in his ear. Sammi was able to read the anger on Heather's face, seeing her fold in her arms right at her husband. Tommy shook his head, marching straight to Veronica, and one swoop brought her off the table, clinging onto Veronica. Tommy tried his best to shuffle out of the living room even when it was becoming difficult. 

"Let go of me you asshole! You demon!" shouted Veronica, her weak legs making her almost sink to the floor. As Tommy lifted Veronica back on her feet, Nikki appeared from thin air confused. Tommy couldn't help but throw the intoxicated girl at his best friend. Nikki didn't bother to help her stand on her two feet, letting Veronica stumble by his feet. Sammi could see the three frowning at Nikki's careless attitude toward Veronica. 

"Was she dancing again?" asked Nikki, scowling down at Veronica. 

"Yeah. Now can you please watch your chick? Some of us are trying to enjoy our night," said Tommy, going to the stereos to finally switch the music to something more bearable. He walked over to Heather with his classic Tommy smile, kissing her on the lips to melt any anger away. Grabbing Veronica by her arm, Nikki dragged her up on her feet, quickly turning away from all staring eyes. Nikki grinds hard his teeth when his eyes fell on Sammi for the second time of the night, being able to see the worry from her. The dysfunctional couple disappeared from within the house, everyone soon forgetting about the little show—everyone except for Sammi. Sammi stared down at her drink, Sabrina sitting right next to her. 

"Ready to talk to him?" asked Sabrina? 

Sammi bit the inside of her cheek, glancing up in the direction of where Nikki was. "Will I ever be?" scuffed Sammi, taking a swing from whatever was in her cup. 

"Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to try another time. Nikki already saw you. He knows you're here. And he's leaving in a couple of days. I'm only suggesting because I care about you," 

"I know. I'll be right back," said Sammi, passing Sabrina her cup as she stood up while fixing her short dress. 

Sabrina wrinkled her brows at Sammi. "You're going to talk to him now?" 

"No, but if I just happen to go missing please come find me," answered Sammi, carefully passing through the sea of people. 

* 

"Why do you keep making a scene everywhere we go?" whispered Nikki from behind the closed door. Sammi paused from touching up her makeup in the mirror, remaining completely still and silent to listen. "You're high again aren't you?" asked Nikki. Sammi pressed her ear to the door to listen better. She knew there was no point in hiding in the bathroom, thinking of Emma and Sabrina looking for her. 

"So what if I am? It's a party!" shouted Veronica. 

"That I didn't invite you to!" said Nikki. The silence between the two soon followed for a moment, Sammi slowly opening the door. She tried her best to not make her heels clank loud on the tile, walking into the hallway with small steps. The hallway's right end was utterly empty, causing Sammi to drop the cautious act as she shut the bathroom door behind her. "Sammi?" said Nikki, Sammi jumping in her skin when hearing her name. She peered over her shoulder, Nikki looking dead at her for the third time, somewhat softer finally. Veronica leaned slouched against the wall with a deadly stare, unhappy to see Sammi even if she was a stranger. It was clear to Sammi Nikki looked better than most days, Veronica appearing to be the only one under something. Sammi didn't peep a word, unable to say anything to Nikki, especially with his new girlfriend by his side. 

"I know who you are," slurred Veronica, stumbling on her feet to regain balance, dodging Nikki's attempt to hold her down. She fought the urge to fall onto the floor, wanting to be right in Sammi's face. Sammi couldn't say or do anything, freezing at the taller woman looking down on her. Sammi could see the pin needle pupils in Veronica's eyes. "I know exactly who you are. You're the one corrupting Nikki. The one corrupting everyone," Sammi scrunched her brows deep together, looking past Veronica to Nikki. "No! Look at me! You're nothing but a devil. A devil!" shouted Veronica, inching closer to Sammi's face. Before having the chance to grip onto Sammi's bare arms, Nikki yanked Veronica down to the floor with no care if she got hurt. 

"Don't fucking talk to her! You don't get to talk to her!" yelled Nikki at Veronica, scowling at her. Veronica laid flat down on her back, pouting up at Nikki. Nikki didn't care about Veronica's state of being in this moment, only wretched when Sammi appeared scared. "Leave her alone and leave me alone," Nikki said, grasping Sammi's arm lightly as he led them away from Veronica. Sammi couldn't help look back at Veronica, wondering if she had any idea of what was really happening. Nikki took Sammi to another empty hallway, the music almost a bit louder from where they stood. Sammi rested against the wall, unable to look Nikki in the eye even when she could feel Nikki's on her. "Got nothing to say?" asked Nikki. 

"Thank you," mumbled Sammi, looking down at her feet. 

Nikki scoffed, shaking his head. "Is that really all?" Sammi stayed silent. Nikki stepped closer to Sammi, lightly taking his hands to cup Sammi's cheeks, cradling her face. He brought her eyes to meet his, a loving brown meeting a foggy hazel. Just from the simple tough of something so innocent, a flush of pink stained Sammi's cheeks. Nikki couldn't help but crack a small smile, missing the sweet face. Alas, the unfortunate always comes. "I know you and Vince had sex," said Nikki, dropping his hands and stepping back. 

"What?" uttered Sammi, lips parting in shock, deep wrinkles setting in between her brows. 

Nikki only shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you aren't that great anymore to keep him around," said Nikki. 

Before Sammi could say anything, Nikki headed straight for the front of the house, hands in his pocket as he ignored everyone. Everything came like a tsunami wave; all Sammi could see was red. Instead of beginning to cry, Sammi marched her way through the party, ignoring the calls of her name from Athena or Sabrina. When reaching the outside, Sammi was able to find Vince in a short second, making a fast b-line to him. Vince didn't pay any attention to his surroundings, talking to a friend by the pool without Hayley. Vince was soon heavily pushed into the body of water in a blink, drink flying out of his hand. When he came up to the surface, Vince was ready to fight until realizing Sammi was scowling down at him. 

"Sammi, what the fuck!?" yelled Vince. Tommy and Athena were quick to run out to get Sammi, Sammi pushing away their grasps. 

Hayley rushed to Vince's side. "What's wrong with you?!" asked Hayley.

"Why did you tell Nikki?!" screamed Sammi. "You promised!" Vince bit his lip, looking at everyone but Sammi. "Huh?!" 

"Sam," whispered Athena, softly pushing her away from the edge of the pool. Tommy pulled Vince up out of the water, glaring right at him for answers. 

"Why are you so mad you slept with me?!" asked Vince, Athena, and Tommy, eyes opening wide at Sammi. 

"Because it was a drunk mistake!" shouted Sammi. She shook her head at Vince. "You didn't give a shit about me," spit Sammi. 

"You had sex with Vince?" asked Athena, concerned. Sammi didn't give an answer.

Emma and Sabrina delicately put a hand on Sammi's shoulders, being the only people who didn't get shoved off. "Sam, we're going home," ordered Emma, grabbing her hand as she shot daggers at Vince. Sammi didn't protest, letting the girls engulf her in protection from stares. They didn't need anyone to judge Sammi as she was only a stranger to everyone. Mick had already left from the madness, knowing he would hear from the grapevine. Once the girls were in a cab, Emma turned to Sammi. "Are you finally going to talk to Nikki? And this time like adults?" Sammi only dropped her head against the fuzzy middle seat, nodding with another word. 


End file.
